Dream Within
by Chekie girls
Summary: AU. Ambientado en la época medieval. Reyes, esclavos, príncipes, caballeros, sin incluir nada de magia. Shuichi es un esclavo para el placer traídos de tierras lejanas para ser obsequiado a a otro reino. YukiShuichi. HiroK..::COMPLETO::..
1. 01

Dream Within   
By Chekie Girls  
  
Cap.1   
  
ºººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Aclaratoria:  
  
Bueno antes de que se pongan a leer prestenme atencion! hablemos un poquito de los esclavos del fic, en primera son esclavos de un reino oriental asi que por lo tanto el concepto de "esclavos" como tal no es el mismo que el de los occidentales, ellos adornan a sus esclavos para que se vean agradables a la vista y ademas sean apetecibles, los visten bien, los mantiene limpios e impregnados con multiples y deliciosas fragancias a algunos les ponen escarchas, joyas, les maquillan, etc, etc, etc... y el que sean obsequiados algunos de ellos no quiere decir que dejen de "decorarlos" asi ^^;; claro son esclavos de *placer* no esclavos de labores caseras y esas cosas y si les queda alguna duda respecto a esto escribanme a red_queen216@yahoo.com bueno sin mas que decir continuen con el fic.  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Era una hermosa mañana al parecer porque podía oír a sus hermanos peleando en el jardín, otra noche mas de insomnio, sintió como uno de los sirvientes entraba silenciosamente y le servia el desayuno en una mesa cerca de la terraza, la verdad es que no tenia para nada hambre, se levanto con pereza y decidió darse un baño para comenzar aquel patético día lleno de cosas sin sentido y deberes impuestos a los cuales debía atender, que aburrido era esto de ser príncipe.  
En otro lugar para ser más específicos en el barco de alguna tierra lejana, se acomodaban a los esclavos, a las mascotas, y el sinfín de baúles, los músicos empezaron el día con una tonada alegre despertando al resto de la tripulación del barco, eran un pueblo muy alegre, gran parte de la tripulación empezaban a acomodar las velas y demás cosas para acelerar el viaje y el resto a preparar el desayuno, en la tarde estarían llegando a su destino. En el interior del barco, donde se hallaban los esclavos había cierta persona que estaba escribiendo escondido en un rincón, escribía con rapidez, le encantaba hacer composiciones pero eso no era permitido para los esclavos, la mayoría ni sabia leer su meta era complacer a su amo, algunos con el canto como él, con historias fantásticas de lugares lejanos, algunos con chistes, otros mas con masajes, baños, deliciosos manjares y otros...otros.... con sexo -pensaba mientras un furioso rubor cubría su rostro, haciéndole recordar las travesuras de su antigua ama, le había contado cuando le besaron por primera vez, y cuando casi se rinde ante el influjo de su prometido, a el jamás le habían besado, pero ella le había tomado aprecio, después de todo prácticamente se habían criado juntos, él era como su confesor, le había dicho ella, claro el solo le enseñaba a leer y escribir, así se lo había pedido su amo, el amo quería que su hija fuera mas culta respecto al arte de las letras. Pero ahora se hallaba en ese barco debido a su rebeldía, él debía obedecer pero eso le era imposible, es que "cuando un esclavo conocía la libertad no seria nunca de fiar" así decía la esposa de su amo, si tan solo no se hubiera pintado el cabello de ese estúpido color aun estaría con sus amos, viviendo una vida de lo mas pacifica, pero como siempre había aceptado aquel estúpido reto de la señora en fin mejor escondía su nueva composición, que le había quedado algo triste, -suspiro resignado- de ahora en adelante seria mejor tratar de pensar en eso como sus recuerdos mas preciados, no creía que en esta tierra de extraños, una cultura totalmente distinta pudiera pasarle algo bueno aunque quien sabe; además el era muy optimista jamás dejaría que lo hicieran ponerse triste tan fácilmente, la vida es bella y hay que disfrutarla.   
  
Se levanto de un salto y gritando buenos días a todo mundo allí abajo, todos se le quedaron viendo estupefactos mientras él posaba su mano detrás de su cabeza riéndose avergonzado por sus tonterías, mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas, uno de los sirvientes se acerco y le dio un plato con hojuelas de avena y otro plato con frutas cortadas en trozos pequeños, bueno a pesar de haber ofendido a su amo no lo habían castigado de la manera tradicional y tampoco lo habían dejado a su suerte, aunque hubiera preferido eso, pero tenia miedo de escaparse? esa idea sonaba tentadora, ahora ya no estaba su ama que prácticamente era su mejor amiga, y tampoco estaba su otro amo Ryu-chan que era el hermano de su ama le encantaba jugar con él, en esta tierra no tenia amigos, en este mismo barco no conocía a otra persona y no porque no lo hubiera intentado en el trayecto sino porque todos se alejaban de el, porque era un mal esclavo, que tonterías, guardo el papel y la pluma y luego devoro su desayuno, tenia mucha hambre hehe.  
  
De nuevo en el reino de Anthar se escabullía un rubio por uno de los jardines mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de los sirvientes llamándole, pero el no iba a volver llevaba una semana allí dentro muy aburrido, claro estaba con una gripa horrible pero ya se sentía bien y quería salir de aquel lugar que lo estaba empezando a asfixiar quería dar una vuelta para comprar algún libro, le encantaba leer y escribir pensó mientras se dibuja una sonrisa picara en su apuesto rostro como si hubiera algún secreto que lo complacía mucho y aun mas por el simple hecho de ir en contra de su padre, termino de acomodarse la capucha de la capa para cubrir su rostro y que nadie le reconociera es que esos estúpidos si lo reconocían armaban aquel escándalo que molestia con la gente así, cerro la puerta con llave y salió apresuradamente.  
  
El barco ya había llegado a su destino, estaban desembarcando en el puerto, los sirvientes bajaban con cuidado las mascotas, los baúles, a algunos esclavos atados con unas finas cadenas, que al parecer tan delgadas, tan endebles y eran tan duras, simplemente cumplían con su función de impedir el daño y la libertad, otros esclavos iban en sus magnificas jaulas, como animales se repetía mentalmente el chico de cabellos rosas molesto jamás le había parecido bueno reclamar la libertad de los demás para el placer de otros era algo horrible, sabia que algunos abusaban fuertemente de ellos. Cuánto añoraba la libertad, en la primera oportunidad que se le presentara correría lo más rápido que le dieran sus piernas, sonrió alegre, ya nada lo ataba a su condición así que ¿porque no huir? ¿porque no intentarlo? al fin seria libre no tendría que servirle a nadie saldría de la jaula para encontrar un mundo nuevo, un mundo donde seria libre para escribir sus poesías, sus cantos, para poder hacer amigos.  
No lo pensó mas apenas soltaron sus cadenas para volver a acomodarle en el carruaje salto con todas sus fuerzas, no se detuvo a pensarlo mucho cuando vio la cara sorprendida de los guardianes, corría lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas sentía como venían pisándole los talones se metió por unos callejones donde habían muchas casas arrejuntadas, tuvo que frenar rápidamente porque casi se lleva a un pequeño que estaba jugando recogió la pelota y con una sonrisa se la puso entre sus bracitos de nuevo, pero un grito le sobresalto haciéndole dar la vuelta para ver con horror como se le acercaban, emprendió de nuevo su carrera hasta que llego a una gran plaza donde se encontraban los mercaderes y un montón de gente, al fin y al cabo estaban llegando muchos barcos ese día, mercancía nueva y ese tipo de cosas, iba corriendo tan rápido que no reparo en el sujeto que venia en sentido contrario y con el que choco irremediablemente volteándole sus libros y haciendo que de su capa salieran volando una especie de libreta y una pequeña hoja. Se agacho inmediatamente haciendo una reverencia y pidiendo disculpas en el idioma de aquel reino.  
  
El sujeto que no era ni mas ni menos que el rubio se había quedado sorprendido al ver detenidamente con quien había chocado, era una chico mas pequeño que el, vestido con extrañas ropas, tenia puesto un pantalón pegado azul oscuro, unas botas del mismo color, tenia una especie de cinto de tela que sujetaba una camisa blanca, semi abierta dejando ver parte de su bronceada piel, encima de eso tenia una especia de capa de seda azul claro llena de bordes plateados y algunos diamantes incrustados en el cuello de la capa se veía muy cómoda y liviana, junto a esto tenia un especie de turbante que cubría su cabeza se suponía que el objetivo del turbante era cubrir también su rostro que estaba al descubierto permitiéndole observarle mejor, aunque este dejaba escapar unos mechones de sus cabellos rosado....un momento ¿rosado? O.O!? tenia unos ojos de color violeta, un momento este chico era real? ¿ojos violetas? unos hermosos y cristalinos ojos violáceos que lo estaban examinando igual que el lo hacia.   
  
El pequeño se le quedo examinándole nunca había visto a un hombre con ojos dorados, eran hermosos esos ojos, aunque salvajes y expresaban completa sorpresa y molestia, era mas alto que él y venia cubierto con una capa de color negro que con el choque le había logrado quitar la capucha mostrando su rostro de piel blanca y suave con rebeldes cabellos dorados que cubrían un poco sus ojos dándole un aspecto mas fiero y atractivo.   
  
El chico reacciono completamente consciente de que debía esconderse rápido así que hizo de nuevo una inclinación a modo de disculpas, recogió los libros del otro hombre y se los iba a entregar cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro estaba leyendo su composición su boca se abrió en sorpresa.  
- Esto lo escribiste tu? - le pregunto el chico rubio mirándole directamente a los ojos, a lo que el solo asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Tienes cero talento - Su boca ahora si que llego al piso, le miro furioso, retando su mirada, haciendo que el rubio quedara algo impresionado por la reacción del chico, justo cuando el pelirosa le iba a replicar el insulto del otro lado se escuchaban unos gritos que decían "allí esta", maldición estaba en apuros.  
  
- ¡Idiota! -replico antes de huir de nuevo dejando olvidada su hoja y su libreta que no había notado que también perdió en el choque.  
  
Al lado del rubio pasaron unos tipos que tropezaron con él empujándole un poco y pisoteando sus libros, idiotas -penso- empezó a recoger todo cuando se topo con una libreta de cuero que no era de el ahora que lo recordaba bien había caído fuera del cinto del chico en el choque, la recogió y limpiándole el polvo la metió dentro de su capa ya tendría tiempo luego de examinarla mejor, también aquel escrito de aquel pequeño que tubo la osadía de decirle idiota, jamás alguien se había atrevido a tanto, y esa mirada llena de furia, bueno era un príncipe después de todo y al parecer ese chico era extranjero, su vestimenta, su acento al hablar quien sabe porque lo perseguían acaso seria un ladrón? no por sus ropas no lo parecía además estaba limpio y tenia un aroma delicioso, como entre dulce y ácido, como fresas parecía ser, olía muy rico talvez era un príncipe de algún reino oriental, su piel bronceada, sus ojos violetas y su cabello rosa no eran rasgos que tuvieran las personas de su reino, movió la cabeza contrariadamente como un extraño podía causarle esa impresión? eso no le pasaba a el que nunca le interesaba nadie.   
  
======================  
  
Notas:  
  
Cathain: AHHHHHHHHHH al fin termine esto ^o^ después de tantos debates vía msn con mis colegas =p hemos decidio cambiar algunas cosas mas y dejar otras tantas iguales ^_^UU esperamos que sea de su agrado este fic, pronto entraremos en debate para el 2do capitulo (siento que estoy sonando como un senador o algo así -_-U) lo único que puedo prometer es el toque Lemon de Saiyi-chan a la que lograremos quitarle su vergüenza para publicar algo así, la llevaremos a cierto lugar WUHAHAHAHAHAHA ............  
  
by the way gravitation no es nuestro es de Murakami-sama pero como lo adoramos ^.~ 


	2. 02

Dream Within   
By Chekie Girls  
  
Cap.2  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
El muchacho paro en seco, sus ojos se ensancharon al hallar frente a sí un muro que le cortaba el camino, mientras corría había llegado a una calle sin salida.  
-Mierda!!! Como voy a salir de aquí? - ahora ya era tarde para volverse atrás, estaba acorralado. Los guardias se acercaban, sus esperanzas de ser libre se vieron frustradas.  
  
-Ahora ya te tenemos muchacho, ves como no se puede jugar con nosotros? - uno de los hombres avanzo hacia él, en un acto reflejo el chico dio unos pasos atrás como intentando encontrar una salida, pero lo único que encontró fue el muro de piedra haciendo que su espalda chocara contra él. - jajá jajá!!!! Creías que ibas a escapar de nosotros otra vez? - el guardia sujeto a Shuichi por una de sus muñecas haciéndole algo de daño a lo que el chico respondió con un quejido, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que forcejear e intentar zafarse, aquel hombre le doblaba en tamaño y mientras que él hacia un esfuerzo enorme por intentar liberarse el guardia parecía no darse ni siquiera cuenta de los intentos del muchacho. - será mejor que te estés quieto, no voy a dejar que vuelvas a escaparte... AHHGGGGG!!!!!!! Shuichi atino a morder la mano del guardia, consiguiendo que este lo soltara aprovecho para iniciar nuevamente su huida. - ¡¡¡maldito mocoso!!! - el muchacho de ojos violetas miro hacia atrás sacando la lengua para hacerle burlas a el guardia, pero su camino se vio interrumpido por algo... era otro guardia aun más corpulento que el anterior.  
  
-No sabes lo que hacemos con los esclavos desobedientes como tu? - este hombre permanecía frente a Shuichi cortándole el paso. - Parece que no te gusta estar con los demás esclavos... veremos que vamos a hacer contigo - saco unas finas cadenas colocándolas una a cada una de las delgadas muñecas del chico, después tiro de ellas en un movimiento brusco provocando que Shuichi siguiera su paso forzadamente.  
No podía hacer otra cosa mas que seguir a aquellos hombres. A su paso por las calles del reino, las miradas de algunas personas se cruzaban en su camino y otras tantas se apartaban del lugar, los ciudadanos le tenia bastante miedo a la guardia, antes de verse involucrados con ellos preferían quitarse de su camino.  
  
Shuichi desvió su mirada hasta el hombre que lo llevaba atado, por lo bajo iba murmurando toda clase de insultos referidos a los guardias.  
-Maldito tio... - esta vez el volumen de sus palabras subió sin darse cuenta.  
-Que has dicho? - dio otro tirón de las cadenas, en esas Shuichi casi cae al suelo.  
-Digo que... hace un día muy bonito - una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro.  
-Ya veras como te va ir... ya... toda esa rebeldía te va a salir muy cara. - Shuichi quedo en silencio agacho la cabeza y prosiguió su camino, seria mejor estar calladito o de seguro que el castigo seria mucho mayor.  
  
Una vez hubieron llegado al lugar donde estaban los demás esclavos, dejaron a Shuichi aun encadenado, ahora si que no se fiaban nada del muchacho, seria mejor tenerlo así al menos hasta que llevaran a cabo su castigo. Pero ahora había algo más importante que hacer, los esclavos debían ser llevados al castillo para ser presentados ante el rey para que así escogiera al que más le gustase, o a los que más le gustasen y en el peor de los casos a ninguno.   
*****************************************************************  
Una vez en el castillo, uno de los sirvientes advirtió al consejero real de la llegada de los guardias con los "obsequios" para su majestad, este le dio su permiso para que los hiciera pasar.   
Los guardias entraron en la gran sala haciendo una reverencia ante hombre algo mayor ataviado con elegantes ropajes que permanecía pasivamente sentado en su trono, a continuación hicieron pasar a varios esclavos atados con finas cadenas doradas mientras el encargado de presentarlos decía para que servían y demás cosas sobre los mismos.  
  
- Así que estos son los esclavos... - el rey los observo bien uno por uno durante un momento, uno en especial llamo su atención, era un muchacho de ojos violetas y que extrañamente parecia tener el cabello color rosa, era difícil no fijarse en él. - Y ese color de cabello? - Shuichi abrió la boca para contestar al rey, pero fue interrumpido por uno de los guardias, en concreto era el que le había llevado atado todo el camino.  
  
-¿¿¿Se refiere a ese majestad??? - el rey asintió con la cabeza - veréis, el muchacho es algo rebelde, necesita que lo enderecen, es mas, le tenemos impuesto un cas...-   
-Y que es lo que sabe hacer este esclavo? - el rey interrumpió de lleno al guardia, eso no le interesaba, ahora quería saber si el chico era valido para sus fines.  
-Pues sabe...-  
-¡¡¡Se cantar!!! - todos volvieron la mirada a Shuichi, se había atrevido a interrumpir al guardia y encima en presencia del rey!!! Hasta ahora ningún esclavo había sigo capaz de hacer algo así por miedo a que lo castigasen.  
  
Shuichi comenzó a entonar algunas notas de una extraña canción, el guardia hizo intento de acercarse a el para hacerlo callar pero el rey con un gesto le detuvo, tenia los ojos clavados en Shuichi estaba muy asombrado de la capacidad de canto que tenia el chico.  
-¡¡Es magnifico!! Este muchacho canta como los ángeles, le será muy útil a mi hijo mayor, podría animarle con sus cantos y devolverle la sonrisa - Shuichi sonrió, parecía que el rey estaba mas que decidido a quedarse con él, y lo que mas le alegro fue que solo lo quería para que hiciera compañía a su hijo y animarlo con su canto, no llevaba ninguna intención sexual que era lo que el mas temía a la hora de tener un nuevo amo. Además de esta forma se libraría del castigo impuesto por los guardias.  
-Pero majestad este esclavo tiene que cumplir con un... -  
-No hay mas que hablar me quedo con él, pueden retirarse- volvió su cara a un lado para decirle algo a uno de sus sirvientes que permanecía a su lado, en este acto Shuichi aprovecho para hacerle burlas al guardia, el sujeto en cuestión estaba bastante enfadado ese chiquillo se había reído de el como le había dado la gana!! Y el ya no podría hacer nada con eso... con una mirada de odio hacia Shuichi se decidió a salir de la sala con los demás guardias y esclavos.  
  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -  
-¿Es a mí? -   
-Claro que es a ti, a quien sino? -  
-Ah... si... claro...- rió nervioso - mi nombre es Shindou Shuichi-  
-Shuichi eh? bien, ahora te mostraran la que será tu habitación, en la noche conocerás a mi hijo mayor, tu amo, y recuerda una cosa... estas tratando con la realeza así que cuida tus modales -  
  
  
*****************************************************************   
Frente a el se encontraba una habitación no muy grande, no le importaba tener que compartirla con los demás esclavos ya estaba acostumbrado es mas debía dar gracias por que su labor se limitara a hacerle compañía y animar al hijo mayor del rey, no todos tenían tanta suerte como él... en ella no había nadie, seguramente los demás esclavos estarían cumpliendo con sus tareas. Ojeo un rato la habitación examinándola detenidamente, esta contenía varias camas, una para cada persona que allí dormía al fondo había un balconcito que daba vista a un hermoso jardín, también tenia un cuartito de baño, claro, el rey no podía permitir que los esclavos usaran el suyo...   
Shuichi se asomo al balcón, cuando vio la estupenda vista que se hallaba frente a el no pudo evitar tomar aire profundamente y suspirar mientras cerraba los ojos, algo le decía que su estancia allí seria muy especial.   
-Esto es asombroso... deben ser gente de mucho dinero...pero que digo??? Si es el rey!!! Claro que tiene mucho dinero jajajajajaja - Dando media vuelta alcanzo a abrir la puerta ahora quería bajar a ver de cerca el hermoso paisaje que minutos antes había visto desde el balcón.  
Una vez en él, se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, las ramas de este se mecían suaves por la brisa y dejaba entrar varios rayos de sol.  
-Este será el lugar perfecto para escribir una de mis canciones. - Shuichi comenzó a buscar de entre sus ropas su cuaderno y un lápiz. -Maldición no esta!!!! Donde... donde lo he puesto???? - a su cabeza vino la imagen del hombre que se encontró en la mañana, así recordó que al chocar con él sus cosas quedaron esparcidas por el suelo. -Quizás... quizás ese tipo se la llevo... que voy a hacer ahora!!!! Tenia ahí todas mis letras!!!- sus ojos se nublaron y estallaron en un llanto escandaloso - eh? Ese hombre... critico mis letras!!! Dijo que no tenia talento!! - ahora su rostro mostraba enfado. -pero quien se cree que es? El no sabe nada sobre canciones, me debe una explicación! La próxima vez que lo vea se va a enterar! Pero...- miro al cielo, pensativo -lo volveré a ver?- agito su cabeza de un lado a otro, librándose de esos pensamientos, era hora de escribir no de pensar en ese desagradable hombre.  
*************************************************************  
-De nuevo a la rutina... - un joven de ojos dorados y rubios cabellos se paro frente a las puertas del castillo, volvía de la cuidad de hacer unas compras, libros generalmente. Suspirando levemente entro al castillo se dirigió a su habitación intentando esquivar a los sirvientes, no tenia gana alguna de encontrarse con otras personas. Cuando entro deposito sus libros sobre una gran mesa llena de papeles, algo desordenados, se dio cuenta que entre ellos estaba el cuaderno que había encontrado esta mañana en la calle, lo miro de reojo y se dijo para sí...  
-Baka... no tienes talento - volvió a salir de la habitación, se dirigió al jardín para escribir otra de sus historias, las cuales a su padre no le hacia gracia alguna que las escribiera.  
  
Cuando llego al jardín diviso a lo lejos una extraña figura, ya estaba algo oscuro por lo cual no la distinguía del todo pero aparentemente se trataba de una persona. Sigilosamente se acerco para caer en la sorpresa de que se trataba nada menos que del "baka sin talento" que se había encontrado en la mañana, el cual permanecía dormido bajo el gran árbol, en concreto, el lugar preferido del rubio para escribir...  
  
-Eh, tu - con el pie dio un par de golpecitos en la pierna de Shuichi -Vamos despierta - su cara empezaba a mostrar fastidio.  
-¿umh? ¿Que pasa? - abrió los ojos poco a poco, frente a el se empezó a formar la imagen de un hombre, se sobresalto, abrió de par en par sus ojos -tu!!!- señalo con el dedo al rubio -eres tu!!! El tipo que esta mañana se interpuso en mi camino!-  
-No sabes que es de mala educación señalar a los demás? - volvió su cara a otro lugar y con un tono seco y cortante... -yo no te conozco de nada -  
-¿Que? ¿Cómo que no me conoces de nada? Es que ya no te acuerdas? Esta mañana tropezaste conmigo en la calle! -  
-Querrás decir que TU tropezaste conmigo -  
-Y que más da? El caso es que criticaste mi can... espera un segundo... no has dicho que no me conoces de nada??? - Shuichi se puso en pie encarando al rubio ese hombre había conseguido cabrearlo por segunda vez en el día.  
-Te mentí, como me iba a olvidar de alguien que escribe tan mal? -  
-Nani?? deberías aprender a leer y entender mis...-  
-Eso no me importa ahora - volvió a mirar al muchacho -que demonios estas haciendo aquí? al final conseguiste escapar de la guardia y te has escondido en el castillo del rey??? No serás un ladronzuelo verdad? -  
-Pero que estas diciendo??? Claro que no soy un ladronzuelo!!! Y no, no logre escapar... me pillaron... pero eso da igual!!! El caso es que estoy aquí por orden del rey - el rubio lo miro sorprendido, por que razón su padre había dejado que ese chiquillo se quedase allí? -el rey quiere que haga compañía a su hijo mayor, que lo anime con mis cantos- el chico se mostraba orgulloso de sí mismo frente al rubio que no cabía en si de la sorpresa. Que habría planeado su padre esta vez?   
-Y que hay de ti? Trabajas para el rey? - el de ojos dorados no contesto solo se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a ver a su padre, estaba muy enfadado.  
-Eh!! Espera!!! También es de mala educación dejar a alguien con la conversación en la boca!!! - Shuichi se cruzo de brazos después de haber gritado durante un rato para atraer la atención del joven.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
-Cuándo dejaras de meterte en mi vida? -  
-Lo hago por tu bien Eiri, ese muchacho canta como los ángeles -  
-No voy a dejar que ni tu ni nadie cambie mi vida y menos un chiquillo con una voz tan molesta - se dispuso a salir de la sala después de la discusión con su padre, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Shuichi que estaba a punto de llamar, los dos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, al percatarse de la presencia del rey el muchacho hizo una reverencia, a continuación se acerco a el.  
-Buenas noches majestad, deseaba verme? -  
si muchacho, quiero que conozcas a mi hijo Eiri, tu amo - el hombre señalo al rubio que estaba de espaldas parado en la entrada, Shuichi no pudo mas que sorprenderse.  
-Es... es el hijo del rey? *Él será... mi amo!*- murmuraba para si mismo mientras su rostro se coloreaba ligeramente de un rojo pálido.  
-he dicho que no voy a permitir que un mocoso con voz repelente este todo el día pegado a mí, además, este chiquillo no tiene talento alguno- Eiri se encamino a su habitación, no sin antes dedicar una mirada de desprecio a Shuichi.  
-Espera un segundo!- el chico salió corriendo detrás de el, bajo la atónita mirada del rey.  
-Cómo que mocoso con voz repelente? Me llamo Shindou Shuichi! -  
-Me da lo mismo como te llames - Como era posible que ese muchacho le tuviera tan poco respeto? Es que no sabia con quien estaba tratando?.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
-Eh dicho que esperes un momento! Es que estas sordo?- el rubio paro en seco después de un largo trecho volviéndose hacia Shuichi provocando que el muchacho chocara contra su pecho.  
-No vas a dejar de seguirme todo el rato? -  
-Por que criticas mis canciones? Ni siquiera la has oído! -  
-No me hace falta oírlas para saber que son basura, me basto con leer la letra de tu cuaderno- volvió a darle la espalda.  
-Por que... por que no me escuchas cantar y después sacas conclusiones? Al fin y al cabo... ahora eres mi amo...- Eiri lo miro algo sorprendido, que le pasaba a ese muchacho? Por que insistía tanto? Es que no se cansaría nunca? -  
-Ya veo... no estarás haciendo todo esto por que te sientes atraído por mi verdad? - aquellas palabras desconcertaron a Shuichi, seria eso?? En el fondo esa seria la razón de su perseverancia con el rubio? El silencio se prolongo unos segundos.  
-Yo...-  
-No estoy de humor para oír tus estúpidas canciones - a paso ligero entro en su habitación, intento cerrar la puerta pero Shuichi se lo impidió. Ahora el también había entrado en la habitación.  
-Si escucharas mis canciones te gustarían! Si no haces por entenderlas no puedes decir que no te gustan! -  
-Ya basta! - esta vez alzo algo mas la voz, había mantenido la calma durante un buen rato pero esta había llegado a su fin. Poco a poco se acerco al muchacho dejándolo de espaldas a la pared pero algo retirado de esta.  
-No me interesa oírte cantar pero... ya que eres mi esclavo, quizás te saque provecho... para otras cosas - Shuichi respondió con un quejido cuando el rubio lo empujo bruscamente contra la pared, quedando a escasos centímetros de el, los ojos de Shuichi se abrieron de par en par al sentir los labios de Eiri sobre los suyos, tan cálidos, tan suaves, no pudo hacer mas que recibir ese beso, su primer beso.   
Cuando aun no había salido de su asombro noto como la lengua del rubio trataba de introducirse en su boca, como jugueteaba con su labios intentando abrirse camino entre ellos. A Shuichi no le quedo de otra mas que recibirla, ahora si comenzaba a devolverle el beso, sintió como una parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba ante él y ante las caricias que el rubio le estaba proporcionando a su pecho ahora desnudo, sin darse cuenta dejo escapar de su boca un débil gemido que fue recogido por la boca de su amo el cual beso al chico aun mas apasionadamente, haciendo que la excitación creciera mas, provocando mas gemidos por parte de su esclavo.  
  
Eiri parecía divertirse con la situación le resultaba gracioso verlo así, ahora no pararía, seguiría jugando un poco más. Hizo que sus cuerpos resbalasen hasta quedar sentados en el suelo apoyados contra la pared, con decisión deslizo su mano desde el pecho hasta la entrepierna del muchacho, este no pudo mas que abrir los ojos y dejar escapar un sonoro gemido al notar como su amo empezaba a acariciarle. Movió la mano metiendola por debajo de la ropa hasta alcanzar la piel desnuda del chico, masajeo despacio su miembro, Shuichi se limitaba a dejarse hacer sentía como algo dentro de el quería salir... cuando Eiri aumentó el ritmo noto como su esclavo se estremecía y gemía, al momento algo húmedo se dejo resbalar por su mano. Miro durante un instante al muchacho que permanecía apoyado contra la pared con los ojos entreabiertos y respirando agitadamente.  
-Anda, vete de aquí - el rubio se levanto para dirigirse hacia el balcón, Shuichi lo miro un momento estaba algo confundido no sabia bien lo que había pasado, cuando se percato de ello...  
-Es.... esto... yo... lo, lo siento!!!- se levanto de inmediato haciendo una reverencia, estaba mas avergonzado que nunca, como había podido pasarle algo así??? Intentaba darle una explicación a su amo pero de su boca solo salían estupideces.  
-He dicho que te vayas - el rubio lo miro enfadado, que clase de esclavo le había "regalado" su padre?   
-Lo siento... - se decidió a salir de la habitación pero se detuvo en la puerta al oír la voz de Eiri.  
-No eres capaz de aguantar ni dos minutos... voy a tener que adiestrarte para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir - un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del chico, sintió ganas de llorar pero se contuvo, ahora si salió de la habitación.  
  
Camino por los pasillos del castillo, todo lo que había ocurrido le daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza aquello le había pillado por sorpresa, jamás pensó que su primer beso fuera CON UN HOMBRE!!! y menos aun que hubiera conseguido que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma en tan poco tiempo. Este pensamiento lo hizo ruborizarse aun mas, no sabia si por vergüenza o por otra razón... de pronto cayo en la cuenta de las palabras de su amo *no me interesa oírte cantar pero... ya que eres mi esclavo, quizás te saque provecho... para otras cosas, *voy a tener que adiestrarte para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir* se temía lo peor, ese hombre pensaba hacerle cosas "pervertidas" como el las llamaba pero aunque Eiri fuera su amo no estaba dispuesto a que lo usara con fines sexuales, no era para eso para lo que el rey había decidido quedárselo!!!! No decían los guardias que era un esclavo muy rebelde?? Pues bien, ahora si que usaría su rebeldía, aunque después de lo ocurrido ya no estaba seguro de nada.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Notas:  
  
Saiyi: en primer lugar en mi nombre y en nombre de Cath y Ai muchas gracias por los review ^_^ k bien k haya tenido aceptación este fic *^_^* tb disculparnos por haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, pero entre una cosa y otra no podíamos coincidir en el msn para ponernos desacuerdo, el próximo estará antes, (esperemos...) este capitulo me toco a mi escribirlo, pero debo decir que Ai me ha ayudado bastante y en concreto con la escenita del beso... en principio iba a ser solo un beso, pero no se a kien y no kiero señalar... ------à AI se le ocurrió escribir algo mas k un beso, así k kejas, bombas y felicitaciones sobre la escena a ella ^_^u niña no sabes la k he liado para escribir eso así k la próxima la escribes tu :P  
Creo k no tengo nada mas k decir... sigan leyendo!!!! ^_-  
  
Cathain:  
  
Yo si pondré unas notitas aca =p q raro a la uke ocurriéndosele esas cosas gracias por los reviews ^o^ y respecto a lo de coincidir en el msn no es q no sucediera es q ejem cierta personita se distraía en otras cosas cof* cof* y al fin nunca nos poníamos de acuerdo si vieran lo difícil q fue ponernos de acuerdo xDDDD pero el cap. le quedo muy bien a saiyi-chan o no? a mi me gusto mucho ^^ seria interesante q Ai escribiera el 3er cap o.ô yo solo escribo lo aburrido nahhh como creen, claro q ellas se divierten mas q yo ^^;; pero no me siento en condiciones de escribir un lemon aun *blushed* así q eso le toca a mis queridas amiguitas =p ahh por cierto gravitation no es nuestro pero eso ya lo saben no? siempre sera de Murakami-sama a menos q en 3 mil años ella reencarne de nuevo, no queden muestras del pasado y se le ocurra una historia como esta con el toque futuristico o.ô que hora es cath? hora de dormir *bostezo* ~.~ mejor sigan leyendo como dice saiyi *bostezos* Z.z 


	3. 03

Dream Within  
  
By Chekie Girls  
  
Cap.3  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
- Ese estúpido!!! ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacerme eso?! Es un pervertido, estúpido y demás, me cae mal -. Se repetía constantemente el pelirosa mientras se acomodaba su vestimenta habitual, estirando un poco algunas arrugas.  
  
Sintió como una mano un poco temblorosa se posaba en su hombro derecho, pego un brinco, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos... volteo con cuidado y un poco de miedo entonces se fijó en unas cuatro chicas que lo tenían prácticamente rodeado esto si que daba algo de miedo, una de ellas fue la que puso una mano en su hombro mientras las otras tres estaban muy juntas en la entrada de la habitación algo sonrojadas y hablando en susurros con algunas risitas nerviosas mientras lo miraban de reojo.  
  
- El príncipe Eiri te solicita joven esclavo -. Pronuncio lo mas calmadamente que pudo tratando de no ser irrespetuosa, aunque el chico fuera un esclavo era muy lindo, era un hermoso ángel, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras le veía tímidamente.  
  
-¿Dónde debo ir? -Shuichi no hallaba que hacer, la verdad no se sentía preparado para verle la cara al rubio de nuevo, inmediatamente se le vendría a la mente aquel beso, el recordarlo y tenerlo... así fuera con su habitual antipatía seria mucho para él.  
  
- Nosotras te guiaremos - contestaron al unísono las otras 3 chicas.  
  
Esto sonaba algo sospechoso, con tal que no hubieran implicadas de por medio tener que hacer cosas pervertidas estaba bien.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Shuichi se acercó dé forma insegura, entreabrió la puerta para introducir su cabeza, mirando si había alguien allí. Una doncella con un amplio vestido con las mangas remendadas y un gran delantal se acercó apresuradamente a él.  
  
- Tú eres el esclavo del príncipe Eiri ¿no?-  
  
- Si - respondió educadamente.  
  
- Entonces pasa chico no te quedes allí hasta que te salgan raíces al príncipe no le gustan las demoras, mejor toma esto y entra por la puerta de la izquierda al final del pasillo, recuerda echar el contenido de la jarra en la bañera -. Decía apresuradamente mientras le pasaba una jarra que despedía vapor con aroma a flores y menta, la mujer salió por otra puerta.  
  
- ¡¿Bañera?! ¿Que bañera? - pregunto sobresaltado pero ya la doncella había desaparecido.  
  
Demonios no tenia más remedio que entrar en aquella habitación, apretó la jarra contra sí y tocó con firmeza dando a entender que entraría, entro con cuidado y se permitió observar detalladamente el lugar....  
  
Era una habitación gigante sostenida por unas columnas ovaladas con preciosos detalles azules, bronce y blanco. Había flores por todo el lugar y un peculiar olor dulce que flotaba en el aire, algunas ventanas ubicadas en puntos estratégicos en las partes altas permitían la entrada de la luz natural dándole cierta calidez al lugar, había algunos candelabros situados en varios lugares con algunas velas encendidas porque la luz natural no alumbraba del todo, en el centro se hallaba una bañera hecha de mármol blanco de grandes proporciones estaba cubierta con montones de pétalos rojos, en donde se hallaba cierto rubio que le miraba impaciente.  
  
- ¡Buenos días! Me dijeron que me solicitabas -dijo forzadamente mientras se acercaba a echar el contenido de la jarra en la bañera con manos mas que temblorosas.  
  
- Si... Quiero que te desnudes, que te quites prenda por prenda, despacio sin prisas y entra en la bañera a hacerme compañía - el rubio habló con tono serio, suave y expectante a la vez que Shuichi se quedaba como una estatua de piedra.  
  
-.... Que tu.... Que tuu quuee... ¿¡QUE, QUE!? No se que este pasando por esa mente pervertida tuya, yo no voy a realizar ese tipo de trabajo!!!! estoy aquí para cantarte y ayudarte con todo menos con esto!!! –estaba histerico, su cara se ponía cada vez más roja -No entrare allí desnudo quedando expuesto a que me hagas quien sabe que –refunfuñó-. Además, no tengo porque quitarme la ropa de esa forma, no soy ese tipo de esclavos como te dije ayer -cruzó los brazos volviendo la cara hacia un lado.  
  
- Tu te limitaras a hacer lo que TE ordene, eres MI esclavo y deberías de obedecerme por el simple hecho de que soy tu amo; Creo que eso esta suficientemente claro así que desnúdate y entra. Además, tengo a mejores personas para ese tipo de juegos, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a elegir a ti? -Levanto su ceja izquierda mirándole de forma arrogante-. Que cabecita mas enredada la tuya, baka.   
  
- Arghh -Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo inmediatamente al pensar en aquello y sintió un retorcijón en su estomago por las "otras personas"- No pienso en que me elijas a mí, esta claro, pero eso no quiere decir que ya sabes... tenga que meterme a la bañera contigo... -bajo la mirada para volver a dirigirla al rubio que lo miraba apunto de perder los nervios-. Tu puedes disfrutar de aquellos juegos con quien te venga en gana ese no es mi problema y no pienso en que quiera ser una de "esas" personas precisamente por ello no me desnudare ante ti!.  
  
- Necesitas una lección de disciplina urgentemente -reitero Eiri con un tono de voz frío a la vez que ponía una cara de no muy buenos amigos-. Agradece que en este momento no tengo ganas de ello, pero ha de quedarte claro que lo haré en cuanto me apetezca y no será nada placentero a menos que en este mismo instante obedezcas lo que te he dicho  
  
- Ok -Shuichi trago duro-. Pero no tiene sentido que me quite la ropa y menos despacio, obedeceré pero no me quedare completamente desnudo.  
  
- Que no? Tienes que quitarte la ropa despacio prenda por prenda, te metes a la bañera y me acompañas, vas a obedecerme quieras o no, así que apresúrate que no tenemos toda la vida y no quiero pataletas.  
  
- ... No... No lo haré - Repitió en tono malcriado y desafiante.  
  
- Maldicion!!! -Eiri harto de la situación se levantó de la bañera totalmente desnudo y con paso lento pero decidido se acercó al pelirosa quedando frente a él, descendiendo hasta su oreja.   
  
- O te desnudas tú... o lo hago yo -susurro de forma cortante.  
  
Shuichi estaba sonrojado de oreja a oreja, quieto sin aliento y su corazón casi salía de su pecho mientras millones de maripositas revoloteaban en su estomago y mas abajo. Un calorcito trepaba por su cuerpo la cercanía del rubio lo tenia inquieto, le picaba la piel pero ¿qué podía hacer contra ello? Su voz, seria, fría, poderosa le hacia temblar, no quería ni levantar la vista el verle sin ropas le ponía débil. Se sentía como una marioneta esperando alguna orden para obedecer sin chistar, nunca había pasado esto antes, jamás, con ninguna persona, eran un torbellino de sensaciones nuevas.  
  
- ¿Entonces? -Pregunto algo malhumorado Eiri.  
  
- ... Esta bien... Lo haré... Amo.  
  
- Perfecto - Sus palabras impregnadas con tono sarcástico-. Entonces despójate de tus prendas suavemente.  
  
Yuki se separo dos pasos expectante mientras Shuichi comenzaba a despojarse de sus ropajes.  
  
Despacio, muy despacio como una especie de rito. Desenrollo el turbante rebelando por completo su alborotado cabello. Luego siguió la delgada capa que cayo al piso lentamente. El cinto de cuero liberando su pequeña cintura, las botas fueron lanzadas a un lado.  
  
Con parsimonia desabrocho los lazos y botones que ataban su camisa, una visión tentadora la de su torso, menudo; suave a la vista y las líneas definiendo un poco sus músculos, con las tetillas sonrosadas destacando en la piel perlada por el sudor.  
  
Dudando un poco antes de continuar el pantalón se deslizo por sus deliciosas piernas dejándole solo con la ropa interior que era una especie de bóxer solo que mas holgado y de una tela que parecía algodón, se lo quito quedando completamente desnudo e inmediatamente se tapo todo lo que pudo con sus brazos y se quedo allí sin atreverse a mirar a Eiri, la vergüenza se reflejaba en sus mejillas rojas y en un leve temblor de su cuerpo.  
  
En los pensamientos del rubio solo se podía percibir una cosa "perfección" mientras su cuerpo ardía en deseo, algo muy extraño, jamás le había pasado algo así con un chico, aunque este era un chico realmente especial de eso no cabía duda.  
  
Él le dijo que se desvistiera despacio pero esto estaba exacerbando sus sentidos, lo hacia de una forma tan sensual es mas, el rubio se atrevió a pensar que el muchacho no estaba para nada consciente de ello, lo hacía de forma natural, un baka tímido -sonrió-. Su piel gritaba por ser tocada, no bastaba el observarle, quería tocar, sus manos querían palpar aquel torso, aferrarse a su espalda mientras... El deseo era un sentimiento que nunca le había arrollado de esta forma.  
  
Se acerco de nuevo y con su mano derecha levanto su mentón. El aroma surgía de él como un incienso, dulce como las fresas y cálido como un día de verano. Su mirada le rehuía. Tomo sus brazos con delicadeza y los separo como indicándole que no tenia porque esconderse, su vientre plano, su piel tostada, sus tersos labios de un rosa pálido distrayéndole. Se inclino hacia los labios del pequeño como si fuera a besarle, un poco menos de espacio y seria un beso.  
  
Respiraban y percibían sus sabores y olores. Eiri se acerco un poco mas, rozando sus labios con su aliento, jugando con su boca.  
  
Un poco mas y rozo sus labios, se sentía embargado por el poder, silencioso y absorbente que tenía sobre Shuichi, que súbitamente se transformo en otra cosa. Apenas podía controlar su respiración. Al fin rozo con su lengua su boca y al instante se separo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la bañera. No podía controlarse mas. Penetro en ella y le hizo un gesto para que hiciera lo mismo.  
  
- Quiero que frotes mi espalda- Repitió Eiri por segunda vez sacando a Shuichi de sus cavilaciones.  
  
Shuichi casi se desmayó... Su boca... La boca de Eiri... Frotar su espalda... ¿Por qué se sentía así?   
  
Empezó a caminar lleno de vergüenza hacia la bañera penetrando en ella paso a paso sin mirarle para nada.  
  
- Espero por ti -Dijo el rubio cortando el silencio mientras se colocaba de espaldas a Shuichi. El pelirosa mirando a todos lados excepto al rubio, encontró una esponja, con manos temblorosas se acerco y con una suavidad turbante comenzó a frotarle desde los hombros hasta el inicio de su espalda, como acariciándolo.  
  
Eiri no podía contenerse mas... Necesitaba... Deseaba... Jalando por el brazo al chico lo atrajo hacia sí, se veía aturdido y nervioso en sus brazos, sus mejillas ardiendo, sus ojos brillando en confusión... La tentación de abrazarle con mas fuerza y volver a besar aquellos labios suaves, entreabiertos que inconscientemente se le estaban ofreciendo era casi insoportable, tenia que controlarse, su respiración se estaba agitando de nuevo al igual que la del pequeño ángel en sus brazos.  
  
Shuichi estaba perdido en los salvajes ojos dorados que brillaban hechizándole, se sentía como las cobras que eran hipnotizadas por los sabios maestros de su pueblo con las notas de una sencilla flauta y la fuerza de su mirada, hipnotizadas para producir un hermoso acto de dominio sobre el peligro, no podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos, eran tan atrayentes, tan hechizantes, tan peligrosos y al mismo tiempo tiernos, no importaba el ardor en su piel, no importaba esa calidez que subía desde mas abajo de su abdomen erizándole la piel, no importaba aquel perfume que emanaba su piel embriagándole, ni aquellos brazos que le rodeaban con algo de rudeza pero no sin dejar de ser gentil.  
  
Debían separase, pero no podían... No querían... En ese instante un ruido en la puerta los empujo a separarse bruscamente quedando cada uno en extremos separados de la bañera. Un hombre alto de tez blanca, cabellos rojos y ojos negros con vetas grises entro pausadamente, analizando la situación mientras se acercaba a paso lento hasta la bañera.  
  
- Príncipe Eiri su alteza le necesita de inmediato en la sala principal- cada una de sus palabras estaban impregnadas con elegancia y respeto. Su mirada se poso en aquel esclavo, recorriendo milímetro a milímetro de la piel que quedaba a la vista. Una mirada lujuriosa y descarada.  
  
Eiri con un gesto de fastidio tomo una bata que descansaba cerca, se la coloco y salió de la bañera directo a la puerta seguido por el hombre de cabellos rojos.  
  
Shuichi quedo solo en el baño, quería que la bañera se lo tragase, estaba avergonzado, asustado, fastidiado. Recordó aquel casi beso, sus ojos dorados y sintió una llama que lo abrazaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser haciéndole temblar de regocijo.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Notas de Cathain:  
  
Si, si lo se me demore mucho con esto pero no ayudo en nada el periodo prohibido y más los exámenes de física y química, se los juro fue una semana loca, es mas con decirles que el domingo ni me pude levantar de mi camita y con la gripa ._. quiero un baño de esos especiales con masaje y todo que da Shuu =p bueno digamos que mi musa se esta portando algo mal últimamente ^^;; Es decir, esta algo oscura la pobre no hay pensamientos positivos en mi mente en este momento ~.~ sorry for that además que lo mío o es dulce o es doloroso o es ambos aunque siempre esta la opción de lo patético u.u, bueno el próximo cap. le toca a Saiyi-chan y ella escribe mucho mejor que yo, además, que esta asesorada especialmente por la señorita Ainoah cerebro principal de C.S.A xp mientras que yo solo estoy rodeada por los chicos de mi harén y creo que no me dejan concentrar mucho ^.~ bueno ya saben gravi no es mío, ni shuu, ni yuki ._. y mucho menos es mío el argumento todo es de las Chekie Girls (es decir las 3, ando loca ^^;;)No me pude abstener de poner la bañera llena de pétalos rojos ~.~ espero les guste el cap. y dejen reviews porfis para saber su opinión, es solo pinchar en el botoncito de abajo a la izquierda, no es difícil no? En fin me voy a pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, a disfrutar del CD que acabo de comprar y la bolsa de chocolates que llevo y 2 litros de vicio (coca-cola).  
  
Espero que hayan disfrutado el fic xp  
  
**************  
  
Notas de Saiyi:   
  
por fin esta aqui el capitulo 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ esperamos que les guste y por favor, dejen review, arigato!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
**************  
  
Notas de Ainoah:  
  
holaaaaa ^^ esta es la primera vez k dejo un komentario en la historia, como ya ha dicho Cath yo soy el cerebro de la historia y las otras dos son mis manos de obra barata XDDD (cath y saiyi: *) espero k os guste el fic ^^  
  
si te gusta pr favorrrrrr ._. deja tu reviewwww por favorrrrrrr asi nos daras animos pa escribir mas ^^ y si no te gusta da igualll critica y hechame la bronca jajaja nos vemos en el episodio k vieneee  
  
  
  
byeee  
  
^^ muakaaaa 


	4. Bonus: Sueños Humedos

Bonus: Sueños Humedos  
  
By Chekie Girls  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
ATENCIONNNNN!!!! No quiero enredos acá, esto no es un capitulo oficial del fic, es en plan de posta, una cosa loca que salió de mi cabecita ~.~ Es un bonus como esos que salen al final de algunos animes para que se hagan la idea, son especies de caps. con cosas que nunca pasaron, sueños, fantasías y demás cosas locas e interesantes en las que piensan nuestros queridos personajes ^^u talvez hagamos 2 bonus para este fic, es un regalito por haberme demorado tanto con el capitulo, así que sin mas que decir disfrútenlo.  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Shuichi se fue quitando prenda por prenda para encaminarse a la bañera sin dejar de mirar directamente a los ojos de Eiri, comenzó a descender levemente por las escaleras hasta sentarse de forma sensual sobre él, dejándole totalmente desconcertado.  
  
- Dime amo ¿deseas que te frote la espalda? ¿O acaso quieres un masaje?- le susurró al oído haciéndole sentir un corrientazo por todo el cuerpo, su respiración acariciando el espacio entre su oído y su mandíbula, y esa voz tan suave complementándole. Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el lóbulo de la oreja descendiendo hasta su cuello, sus manos acariciaban tiernamente su pecho, su abdomen, bajando y subiendo, viajando a su antojo y despertando deseos. Los besos se intensificaron más, volviéndose húmedos, haciéndole perderse en un mar de placer. Algo estaba mal en el ambiente, el chico no era así, es mas, era extremadamente tímido... Dulce... Inocente... Puro...  
  
Pero eso en ese momento no importaba, le estaba haciendo sentir tan bien... Shuichi se deslizo un poco hacia abajo y mordió su pecho tiernamente para luego lamerlo como tratando de calmar un dolor que no había. Pero no se detuvo allí, bajó un poco mas hasta su ombligo volviendo a subir, dejando a Eiri con ganas de más, mucho más. El chico se detuvo para volver a levantarse, fijando sus ojos violetas en los dorados del rubio como esperando alguna orden.  
  
Eiri al fin respondió atrayendo al pequeño hacia él, pasando su brazo izquierdo por su cintura, mientras su mano derecha se deslizaba enterrándose en su cabello y atrayéndolo aun más, hasta su cara, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su boca roja como las fresas, entreabierta, su mirada pura y traviesa, su piel bronceada, su menudo cuerpo sobre el del rubio, quemando su piel.  
  
La mano del chico acariciaba su mejilla mientras la otra la colocó sobre su corazón, corazón que estaba desbocado. Eiri comenzó a besarlo, apretando su boca contra esos tibios labios, masajeandolos tiernamente, reclamándole. Los labios del pequeño se separaron permitiéndole la entrada, cálida y sorprendentemente dulce, el escritor no pudo hacer mas que cerrar los ojos, abandonándose a la exquisita sensación. Sintió como aquel cuerpo se movía lentamente provocándole, sintiendo como se excitaba el pequeño entre sus brazos, sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes quedaron atrapados en su boca, cosa que lo llevaba hasta el limite.  
  
Se separaron respirando agitadamente, ahora era el turno de Eiri para con Shuichi, recorrio su cuello con la mirada, desciendo hasta el espacio entre éste y su hombro, depositando suaves besos que le hacían temblar, el pequeño se había acurrucado contra él, pasando sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de su amo, abrazándole.   
  
El rubio empezó a subir besando de nuevo su cuello a la vez que su otro brazo vagaba por la tibia piel de su espalda.  
  
En un extraño momento Shuichi empezó a lamer su oreja. Eiri escuchaba unas risas a lo lejos, volteó a ver al chico y ya no estaba en sus brazos.   
  
-maldición!- aun sentía como lamían su oreja o.ô  
  
Se esforzó por despertar y cuando abrió los ojos lo que pudo ver fue una cosa grande y peluda de color tostado que estaba sobre él lamiendo su oreja.  
  
-que asco es un perro!!!!- el susodicho perro era de su hermano quien se estaba riendo a todo pulmón.  
  
- HAHAHAHA acaso tenias sueños húmedos hermanito?! - el moreno se acercaba con un poco de miedo a quitarle al labrador.  
  
- AHHHHGGGGGGGGG TATSUHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! PAGARAS POR ESTO!!!!!!!!!!! - gritaba abalanzándose contra su hermano pero éste conocía muy bien al rubio, logro esquivarlo. Eiri cayo contra un cojín, levantó el rostro dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.  
  
- esto..... ejem Eiri.... Hola!!! y Adiós!!! - salió corriendo por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo seguido por el perro.  
  
Eiri puso una carita de frustración y la hundió en el cojín. Esto no se quedaría así, su hermano sufriría, ese mocoso, como se le había ocurrido entrar en su habitación cuando se lo tenia estrictamente prohibido? y además con ese animalejo!  
  
Perdido en su refunfuñadera no se había percatado del pequeño pelirosa que entro, Shuichi con algo de miedo se acercó al rubio, posó suavemente su mano sobre su cabeza acariciándola tiernamente, como para reconfortarle. Eiri pensó que se trataba del cabezota de su hermano, lo jaló bruscamente hacia el piso haciéndole quedar bajo el.  
  
- HAHA te tengo Tatsuha de esta no te escapas - dijo con voz desquiciada mirándole a los ojos y se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que era su esclavo y no su hermano, mientras Shuichi le veía de forma extraña. Eiri suspiró frustrado, se acomodo junto a Shuichi colocando su cabeza en su pecho, usándole de almohada.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Notas de Cathain:  
  
Es enserio quería ponerle algo de comedia a este bonus y mira lo que me salió, una escena patética con un perro y un Eiri más "afectuoso" de lo normal *sigh* -_- no puedo seguir así, MUSA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vuelve que sin ti la vida se me va ;_; miradme no mas cantando esto ;_; *sigh* te lo ruego........  
  
Ah por cierto q ai-chan es como dios, sabes q existe pero no le ves, eso dijo eh xD  
  
No, no es narcisista es la cosita mas cute que hay, ai-chan xp solo q aveces se le pasa la mano pero igual la queremos   
  
**************************  
  
Notas de Saiyi:  
  
JEJE estuvo divertido lo del perrito XDDDD esperemos que les haya gustado el regalito ^_^ 


	5. 04

Dream Within  
  
By Chekie Girls  
  
Cap.4  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Eiri entró en la gran sala donde su padre lo esperaba.  
  
-A que demonios viene esto?- estaba malhumorado, su mirada denotaba rabia, le había molestado bastante que aquel muchacho irrumpiera en el baño sin mas.  
  
-Que formas son esas de presentarse ante tu padre Eiri?-  
  
-Eh preguntado que a qué vino esto, por que razón me has interrumpido?-  
  
-Que tan importante hacías para estar tan molesto? No creo que un simple baño sea tan impor...- la mirada que Eiri le dirigió a su padre lo hizo enmudecer.  
  
-Ya ni siquiera voy a poder bañarme a gusto...- rió irónico, miró a su padre desafiante, un silencio se prolongó en la sala por un momento. -Y bien?-  
  
-Uhm?-  
  
-Para que me has hecho venir? Por que me habrás molestado para algo verdad?-  
  
********************************************************   
  
Su cálido cuerpo aun era abrasado por el agua tibia, su mirada estaba perdida mirando su propio reflejo en ella, la cual se lo devolvía algo distorsionado.  
  
-Soy un idiota... por que he hecho lo que él quería? Se que solo soy su esclavo pero... no estoy aquí para ese tipo de cosas... ni siquiera me ha oído cantar aun- despacio se puso de pie todavía en el agua, esta lo cubría hasta algo mas arriba de su cintura. Salió de allí, pensativo, a paso lento.   
  
Una vez fuera divisó su ropa tendida en el suelo, la miró, después se volvió y miro el reflejo de su cuerpo desnudo en el agua, invadido por varios pétalos de rosa. Sintió vergüenza, ese hombre lo había visto desnudo, al igual que él había visto desnudo a su amo. A su cabeza volvió aquella imagen, como el rubio se acercaba a él, como le habló al oído, como rozó sus labios... un calor volvió a inundarlo, trató de apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.  
  
-Que pasa? Por que pienso en él? Por que no me lo quito de la cabeza? Por que siento deseos de que vuelva a besarme? Será que... me he enamorado de él?- esa idea que había cruzado por su mente lo asustó, jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de enamorarse de otro hombre, es mas, jamás se había enamorado y no sabia lo que se sentía al estarlo, pero esa sensación era distinta a todas las que había sentido a lo largo de su vida.  
  
Comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa, esos pensamientos no dejaban de rondar por su mente, quería salir de allí, aclarar lo que sentía.  
  
Salió de aquella sala perfumada rápidamente, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas al igual que él estaba haciendo por los pasillos del palacio.  
  
Todos esos sentimientos encontrados, lo sucedido en el baño, sus cuerpos desnudos, todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, ese primer beso, esa reacción por su parte... Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza junto con el miedo y la inseguridad que sentía en ese momento.  
  
*************************************************   
  
Eiri recorría los pasillos de palacio a paso ligero, enfadado. Su padre lo había interrumpido por una tontería y no tenia ganas de perder su valioso tiempo en estupideces de ese tipo.  
  
Pasó frente a la puerta de al sala de baño, se detuvo frente a ella, sin mas entro. Aun esperaba encontrar allí a Shuichi, pero sus dorados ojos no lo divisaron por ninguna parte. Con un gesto de fastidio y apretando los puños salió.  
  
**********************************************************   
  
El chico de ojos violetas había llegado a los jardines de palacio, seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, confundido... se detuvo en un lugar, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.  
  
-Y si...y si ese muchacho que vino a avisar al príncipe no llega a entrar? Que habría ocurrido entonces?- un cosquilleo recorrió su estomago, notó como sus mejillas se habían sonrojado. Volvió a recordar como su cuerpo quedaba apretado contra el del rubio, rozando su piel, quemándolo con esa mirada tan penetrante, con esos ojos dorados tan hermosos.   
  
-En el fondo me hubiera gustado descubrir que habría pasado después...-  
  
Alzó su mirada al frente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la esbelta figura de un muchacho el cual empuñaba una espada. Este lucía su torso desnudo, su piel brillaba por el sudor que recorría su espalda y todo su pecho bajo la luz del sol que aun tardaría en esconderse para dar paso a la luna. Su larga cabellera rojiza era recogida en una coleta baja, dejando escapar varios mechones que jugaban por su cara, contrastando con su ojos oscuros, brillantes...  
  
-Ese es... el muchacho de antes...- recordó como aquellos ojos lo habían mirado con descaro en el baño. Se quedo un momento con la mirada clavada en el pelirrojo, fijándose en como manejaba la espada de una forma sutil pero con fuerza.  
  
El muchacho se percato de la presencia de Shuichi, desvió su mirada hasta él haciendo que se sobresaltara. Se encaminó hacia el pequeño con su rostro serio y con la espada aun en su mano. Shuichi se puso nervioso y retrocedió un par de pasos a la vez que el otro se le acercaba cada vez mas.   
  
-Uhm? Que te pasa chico?-  
  
-Eh... yo...- miro la espada un momento. -Por favor no me mates!- se puso de rodillas en el suelo en señal de súplica, mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba extrañado.  
  
-Matarte? Quien va a matarte?- miró su espada y se dio cuenta el por que Shuichi había dicho eso. -Jajajajaja!- sin mas soltó una carcajada depositando la espada en el suelo.   
  
-No seas tonto, no voy a matarte- sus palabras se mezclaban con la risa.  
  
-Eh? De verdad?- Shuichi lo miro con algo mas de calma.  
  
-Jeje, claro. Me llamo Hiroshi Nakano, pero puedes llamarme Hiro- con una hermosa sonrisa le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.  
  
-Ah... mucho gusto... Hiro- le devolvió la sonrisa a la vez que se levantaba.  
  
-Y tu?-  
  
-Yo? Que pasa conmigo?- los dos se miraron un momento en silencio...  
  
-Que como te llamas-  
  
-Ah! Eso! Jeje- paso una mano por detrás de su cabeza riendo nerviosamente, Hiro también comenzó a reírse, le había caído bien ese chiquillo. -Mi nombre es Shuichi Shindou-  
  
-bonito nombre, Shuichi... puedo llamarte así verdad?-  
  
-si, si, claro- ambos se sonrieron, Hiro hizo un gesto invitándolo a sentarse a su lado bajo la sombra de un árbol.  
  
****************************************************   
  
Eiri entraba en su habitación, aun estaba algo enfurecido, se había dedicado a maldecir a su padre y a toda la corte en el trayecto que recorrió del baño a su habitación.   
  
Una vez allí fue a recostarse un rato en la cama, se acercó a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas, pero la visión de Shuichi en los jardines le impidió hacerlo.  
  
Observó como SU esclavo hablaba amistosamente con Hiro, uno de los caballeros de la corte con el que no se llevaba del todo bien. Se quedo allí mirándolos, con semblante serio.  
  
********************************************************   
  
-Así que eres un caballero de la corte-  
  
-Si, vivo en palacio desde hace ya bastante tiempo... pero que hay de ti?. Eres nuevo no?-  
  
-Eh... si-  
  
-Eres... el esclavo de Yuki?-  
  
-Yuki?-  
  
-Si, del príncipe Eiri-  
  
-Ah! Del príncipe... Yuki es su apellido entonces?-  
  
-Mas o menos...- Shuichi lo miro con desconcierto -Venga, no me has contestado a mi pregunta, eres su esclavo no?-  
  
-Bueno... si, lo soy- se sonrojo un poco -Estoy aquí para hacerle compañía, para animarlo. *aunque me parece que me quiere para otras cosas...*- penso -.  
  
-Tienes algo con él?- la pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Que? Por que me preguntas eso?-   
  
-Pues... es que no es muy común encontrar al príncipe con un hombre metido en su baño...- Shuichi se sonrojó aun mas de lo que ya estaba, de nuevo esa imagen en su cabeza...  
  
-No! No tengo nada con él! solo soy su esclavo, solo eso...- El pelirrojo lo miró y le sonrió dulcemente.  
  
-Te gusta verdad?-  
  
-Como que me gusta?- se levantó de un salto.  
  
-Pues eso, que te has enamorado de el-.  
  
Shuichi guardó silencio, pensando en lo que Hiro le acababa de decir, por una vez vio sus ideas claras... ese sentimiento tan raro era amor. Volvió a sentarse aun pensativo.   
  
-Creo que estoy en lo cierto...- miró al frente, perdió su mirada en el paisaje, no sabia bien por qué, pero ese niño le había hechizado. -Por que no se lo dices?-  
  
-Como voy a decirle algo así? El es un hombre... los dos somos hombres!-  
  
-Eso no importa, lo importante es lo que sientas, lo que te diga tu corazón- puso una mano sobre el pecho de Shuichi, este lo miraba expectante.  
  
-Gracias...- le sonrió tomando la mano del pelirrojo entre las suyas.   
  
Shuichi se levantó, salió corriendo hacia palacio en busca de Eiri.  
  
-De nada... amigo...-  
  
****************************************************   
  
Shuichi corría a toda velocidad por palacio, casi chocaba con una de las muchas sirvientas que allí había.  
  
Se detuvo a varios metros frente a la habitación de su amo, respiró profundamente, tornó su mirada seria y se dispuso a entrar... pero la presencia del rubio saliendo de esta lo detuvo.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Notas de Saiyi:  
  
Hola!!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí esta el capitulo 4!!!!!!!!!!!! Esta vez nos hemos dado mas prisa en escribir ^_^ bueno, mas bien me he dado prisita en escribir XDDDD además, el capitulo 5 es enterito lemon ^///^ y esta subido ya, así que... que esperáis para leerlo???? XDDDDDDD que lo disfrutéis!!!!!!!! ^_- y como siempre gracias por los reviews, nos dan muchísimos ánimos para seguir ^_^  
  
Arigato gosaimazu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
*********  
  
Notas de Cathain:  
  
xD si es q al fin vine a postear, este cap. esta escrito hace unos 4 dias hehehe se q me mataran, pero estoy enfermita y tengo muchas tareas y examenes ._.  
  
en fin...  
  
Lemonnn!!!!!! yo lo que quiero es leer, sin parar xDDD  
  
Enrealidad la cancion no dice asi, pero es un cover para ai-chan, dedicado para ella q no puede vivir sin leer lemon yaoi =p 


	6. 05

Dream Within  
  
By Chekie Girls  
  
Cap. 5  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Sus miradas se cruzaron, Shuichi flaqueó ante el rubio, esa mirada tan intensa calvada en él hizo que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar. Con algo de inseguridad avanzó hacia su amo, quedando a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.  
  
-Esto... yo...-  
  
-Que demonios estabas haciendo?!- Eiri lo agarró de la muñeca jalándolo dentro de la habitación.  
  
-Suéltame me haces daño!-   
  
-No tienes claro aun que eres mi esclavo verdad?- con brusquedad lanzo al chico sobre la cama. Shuichi se incorporó un poco sobre esta, se frotó con una mano la muñeca de la cual su amo lo había agarrado anteriormente.  
  
Eiri comenzó a despojarse se sus vestimentas de una manera rápida, hasta quedar totalmente desnudo frente a los ojos del pequeño quien lo miraba con miedo y asombro.  
  
-Que... que estas haciendo?-  
  
-Cállate!- tendió al muchacho en la cama de un empujón, sujetando con una mano ambas muñecas de este por encima de su cabeza, con su mano libre trataba de desvestirlo.  
  
-Es que estas loco? Para! Déjame!- Shuichi se movía tratando de liberarse. Un fuerte beso sobre sus labios lo silenció, su cuerpo quedó inmóvil por un instante. Notó como la lengua del rubio presionaba contra sus labios tratando de abrirlos para entrar en su boca, así lo hizo. El beso se hizo mas apasionado, mas húmedo... Shuichi empezaba a devolvérselo entrelazando su lengua con la de este, con algo de timidez al principio. El beso se prolongó algunos minutos, lo suficiente como para haber saboreado a gusto la boca del otro. Eiri dejó los labios del pequeño a la vez que liberaba sus brazos. Shuichi quedó tendido en la cama, con los ojos abiertos, respirando agitadamente, aquel beso lo había desconcertado por completo.   
  
Eiri volvió a su labor de intentar quitarle la ropa, en respuesta el chico volvió a forcejear para tratar de evitarlo.  
  
-No quiero Yuki! Para!-  
  
-Eh dicho que te calles, eres mi esclavo y harás lo que yo te ordene- sin cuidado alguno quitó toda la ropa casi rasgándola, hasta dejar el pequeño cuerpo desnudo frente a él.  
  
El chico de ojos violetas estaba asustado, no podía hacer nada contra Eiri por mucho que lo intentase, tenia mucha mas fuerza que él.  
  
El rubio miro el frágil cuerpo que se exponía ante él, deseó recorrerlo con sus besos y caricias, sencillamente era hermoso.  
  
Se tumbó a su lado, casi encima de él, pegando sus cuerpos, sintiendo la piel cálida y desnuda del muchacho contra la suya. Pronto volvió a atrapar sus labios, sintió como Shuichi se resistía al beso, intentaba apartarlo de él empujándolo con sus pequeños brazos.  
  
-No te servirá de nada que hagas eso...- mordió ligeramente los labios del pequeño, provoco un grito ahogado por parte de este. Shuichi volvió a intentar librarse de la prisión que su amo le tenia impuesta, pero esto solo hacia que la excitación de este fuera mayor.  
  
-Yuki por favor... no quiero!- golpeó con sus puños débilmente el pecho del rubio, quien paró los golpes volviendo a sujetar sus muñecas.  
  
-Te he dicho que te estés quieto, si no lo haces tendré que atarte las manos, y tu no quieres eso verdad?- negó con la cabeza, sintió como sus lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos violetas, dejó de ejercer fuerza sobre su amo, este lo soltó.   
  
-Así me gusta, que obedezcas a TU AMO- Eiri besó su cuello, deslizó una mano por el contorno de aquel cuerpo, acariciándolo, hasta llegar a la cadera, allí apretó un poco su mano contra la suave piel.   
  
-Por favor... no...- Shuichi no hacia mas que sollozar casi en silencio, de vez en cuando se movía un poco como un reflejo para librarse del rubio, suplicando en voz baja que se detuviese.   
  
Eiri bajó hasta la altura de la cadera del pequeño, sin más envolvió su sexo semi erecto con la boca. Al contacto de su piel con la boca de su amo, Shuichi dejo escapar un gemido, sujetó las sabanas con fuerza. Se levantó un poco, apoyándose en la cama sobre sus antebrazos quedando expuesta ante él la visión de Eiri metiendo y sacando su ahora erección en su boca, a una velocidad no muy rápida, lamiendo con su lengua todo lo que podía.  
  
Quería morirse, se sentina totalmente avergonzado por lo que le estaba haciendo y mas aun por que eso le estaba gustando demasiado. Volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama, sus suplicas para que parase se habían convertido en gemidos que cada vez eran mas sonoros. Eiri de vez en cuando tornaba su mirada para ver la cara de su esclavo, le estaba excitando bastante el ver a ese niño de esa manera, respondiendo así ante sus caricias.  
  
En un momento Eiri notó como el chico explotaría en cualquier instante, despacio apartó su boca, saboreando una vez mas la dolorosa erección.  
  
Dirigió sus labios al vientre de este, lo beso, beso su ombligo jugando con su lengua, haciéndolo estremecer una vez mas.  
  
Shuichi estaba extasiado, no creía lo que estaba ocurriendo, tenia a su amo, a la persona de quien se había enamorado haciéndole todas esas cosas, y lo mas gracioso es que lo que había empezado para él como una tortura se estaba convirtiendo en el mejor de los placeres.   
  
Eiri pasó su lengua desde el ombligo hasta el pecho, deleitándose con este, lamiendo y besando toda la superficie con besos apasionados, arrancando mas de un gemido al pequeño. Con sus manos acariciaba toda la piel que encontraba a su paso, sintiendo su suavidad y calidez. Deslizó sus labios por el cuello que se exponía ante él, haciendo que Shuichi inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás, en un momento se encontraba de nuevo besando aquellos dulces labios, se deleitó con ellos un buen rato, después los dejó para centrarse en su oreja, la lamió y mordisqueó suavemente, para después volver a aquellos deliciosos labios que lo habían envenenado con su dulce néctar.   
  
Se dejó caer sobre el pequeño, dejando su cuerpo aprisionado por el suyo. Con una mano apretó su trasero forzándolo a levantar su cadera hacia la suya propia, Eiri empezó a moverse lentamente, haciendo que sus erecciones rozasen una con la otra.   
  
Shuichi quiso estar aun mas pegado a él, sentirlo aun mas, descargar de una vez todo ese placer acumulado en tan pocos minutos, un placer que ya le resultaba doloroso. Lo abrazó pasando sus brazos por su cuello, atrayéndolo contra sus labios con fuerza, el calor que nacía en su interior envolvió su cuerpo completamente, haciendo que se retorciera bajo el cuerpo del rubio.  
  
-AH! Yuki!- el beso fue roto por un fuerte gemido que fue a parar a los labios de Eiri, apretó aun mas sus caderas contra el, derramándose entre ambos vientres.  
  
Sus brazos resbalaron desde el cuello del rubio hasta quedar sobre la cama. Eiri lo miró, verdaderamente parecía un ángel inocente, pero a la vez era tan excitante... se echó a un lado, dejándolo respirar con mas tranquilidad, en breves segundos comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, esta vez mas suavemente. Bajó su mano hasta el vientre de Shuichi, con sus dedos recogió parte del liquido que había quedado derramado, invadió con sus dedos húmedos la boca del pequeño, haciéndolo abrir los ojos al notar el extraño sabor. Llevo esa misma mano hasta la entrada de Shuichi comenzando a acariciar la zona.  
  
-Que... que estas haciendo ahora?- se sentó en al cama de golpe, sobresaltado por aquel roce, aun con la respiración algo agitada.  
  
-Como que qué estoy haciendo? No creerás que ya hemos acabado no?-   
  
-Que? Aun hay algo mas?- para el ya había sido suficiente el placer que su amo le había proporcionado.  
  
-Tu ya estas satisfecho, pero que pasa conmigo? No tengo la culpa de que seas tan... "rápido". No lo vamos a dejar hasta que yo este satisfecho- de nuevo lo tumbó sobre la cama, el pánico volvió a hacer presa de Shuichi, este volvía a patalear intentando quitarse al rubio de encima.  
  
-Deja de comportarte como un estúpido crió! Debes estar acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas, así que sabrás como satisfacerme- en ese momento la sola idea de que su esclavo hubiese pertenecido a otras personas antes que a él le molesto bastante.  
  
-Yo... no se como satisfacer a otras persona....-   
  
-Que?- el rubio lo miró con sorpresa.  
  
-Nunca he hecho esto antes...- volvió la cara a un lado mordiendo su labio inferior en señal de vergüenza.  
  
-Nunca has...- Eiri soltó una risita irónica, en cierto modo satisfecho -Así que esta será tu primera vez...-  
  
-Mi primera... vez?- un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, noto como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.  
  
Eiri se recostó de nuevo a su lado, besándolo con calma. En su cabeza rondaba una pregunta; como era posible que siendo un esclavo nunca hubiera tenido sexo con alguien? En el fondo se alegró de ello, de esa forma podría enseñarle a ser el esclavo perfecto.  
  
Con una mano acariciaba el pecho del pequeño, la bajaba hasta su abdomen y la volvía a subir, acabó por llevarla hasta la entrepierna, perdiéndose por aquella zona, recorriéndola sin dejar rincón alguno. Le separó un poco las piernas, llevando uno de sus dedos hasta su entrada-  
  
-Yuki... yo... estoy asustado-  
  
-Baka... no te voy a matar ni nada por el estilo, así que deja de decir estupideces-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Cállate- Shuichi , cerro los ojos y apretó los dientes cuando sintió como su amo empujaba un dedo dentro de él.  
  
-Yu... ki...- lo abrazó con fuerza. Eiri lo beso, comenzando a mover su dedo despacio, cuando Shuichi se hubo acostumbrado un poco introdujo un segundo dedo, esta vez noto como el chico se tensaba algo mas. Acaricio su mejilla apartando un mechón de pelo rosado de su cara, sus dedos comenzaron a moverse en su interior, consiguiendo que se acostumbrara poco a poco a esa sensación.   
  
El muchacho comenzó a moverse un poco, buscando el compás de su amo, en un momento ya estaba bastante excitado, facilitando así el trabajo, gimiendo contra los labios de Eiri.  
  
-OH! Yuki!- movió su cabeza hacia atrás arqueando su espalda para que el contacto fuera mayor. Su erección ya empezaba a gotear de nuevo sobre su estomago, entonces el rubio paró lo que estaba haciendo y saco sus dedos.  
  
-No quiero que termines todavía, y si no paro, es eso lo que va a pasar- Shuichi abrió los ojos y se sonrojo frente a esas palabras. Su respiración seguía agitada, algunas gotas de sudor se dejaban ver sobre su cara.  
  
Eiri ya no podía esperar mas, deseaba hacerse dueño de su cuerpo, de su primera vez... se posiciono entre sus piernas, separándolas lo suficiente. El pequeño cerro los ojos tan pronto como sintió la erección de Eiri rozando su entrada.  
  
El rubio coloco sus manos en las caderas del chico y comenzó a empujar un poco hacia dentro, la boca de Shuichi se abrió, pero por una vez no dijo nada, sujetó con fuerza las sabanas entre sus manos.  
  
Eiri comenzó a resbalar dentro de él lo mas lentamente que podía. Su interior seguía siendo muy estrecho, a pesar de que lo había trabajado bastante.  
  
-Yuki...- sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar una lagrima - me... me duele- Eiri se detuvo un momento,   
  
-Ya veras como después no te duele nada, te acabaras acostumbrando- al instante volvió a sujetar las caderas del chico tratando de entrar en él. Shuichi seguía sujetando con firmeza las sabanas y mantenía un poco levantada la cabeza, mirando como Eiri intentaba invadir su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes para no gritar, pero no sirvió de nada que lo hiciera.  
  
-ARGGGGGGG!!!!!!!! - el dolor sacudió todo su cuerpo cuando sintió que su amo ya formaba parte de él. Inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos por completo, un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mezclándose con las gotas de sudor que bañaban su rostro sonrojado.  
  
El rubio sintió un poco de tirantez dejando escapar un gruñido de su garganta.  
  
Ambos quedaron en silencio, solo podía oírse la entrecortada respiración de Shuichi acompañada por débiles gemidos de dolor. Eiri abrió los ojos para ver al muchacho, se inclinó sobre él apoyándose con sus brazos en la cama, buscó sus labios y los beso de nuevo.  
  
Shuichi se estremeció por completo ni siquiera era capaz de abrazarlo, no era capaz de moverse. Eiri comenzó a moverse despacio, su respiración empezaba a ser algo inestable, tenia sus dorados ojos clavados en los violáceos del otro. Ese chiquillo se veía adorable, esas mejillas sonrojadas, las gotas de sudor brillando sobre su rostro, sus labios un poco separados, y sus ojos... esos ojos tan llenos de confianza, confianza que Shuichi había puesto en él, nadie debía mirarlo de esa forma, esa clase de dulzura podía resultar peligrosa.  
  
El pequeño pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, dejándolos resbalar hasta quedar sobre la espalda de este, atrayéndolo hacia él de forma que Eiri quedó mas recostado sobre su pequeño cuerpo, apoyando parte de su peso en sus antebrazos, quedando sus rostros aun mas cerca.  
  
Shuichi Comenzó a moverse bajo el cuerpo de su amo, gimiendo sin reparo alguno, Lo abrazo con mas fuerza e intento conseguir el mismo ritmo que el, el dolor ya había pasado totalmente, empezó a moverse estupendamente, manteniendo un ritmo lento pero constante.   
  
-Yuki! AH! No pares... - Envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de su amo, buscando un contacto mayor con él mientras disfrutaba de todas aquellas sensaciones nuevas. Estas sensaciones eran peligrosas para Eiri, no debía desear a ese muchacho con tanta pasión, no debía tratarlo tan cuidadosamente, por un momento necesito recordar las reglas del juego, de que manera debían ser las cosas, no dejaría que la dulzura de ese niño acabase con él.  
  
-Oh... YUKIII...- el escritor salió de sus pensamientos, Shuichi lo miraba con los ojos entre abiertos, sus finos labios ahora brillaban abriéndose un poco mas -Yuki! Por favor! No... pares! Voy a...- abrazo al rubio lo mas fuerte que pudo, clavando sus dedos en la espalda de este, se arqueó contra su amo, abriendo los ojos de par en par para luego cerrarlos con fuerza, sus caderas se movieron involuntariamente contra las de Eiri, dejando escapar un fuerte grito seguido del nombre de este, volviendo a derramarse sobre sus vientres.  
  
Un intenso temblor sacudió su pequeño cuerpo , Eiri aumento el ritmo, de su boca escaparon unos débiles gemidos que se confundían con su agitada respiración, cerro los ojos profundamente para acabar explotando en su interior.   
  
Shuichi permanecía con los ojos cerrados, su respiración aun alterada, dejó caer sus brazos uno a cada lado de su cuerpo, totalmente rendido y tembloroso. Eiri no podía apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos, que permanecían entreabiertos, incluso después de haberle robado su primera vez seguía manteniendo esa inocencia y esa pureza que lo caracterizaba. Con cuidado salió de su interior, haciendo que Shuichi gimiera una vez mas casi inaudiblemente.  
  
Se sentó a su lado, mirando hacia el balcón, el sol se estaba poniendo, la hermosa vista podía divisarse desde la cama.  
  
-Eh, Yuki...- la calmada voz de Shuichi le hizo que lo mirara. -No ha sido tan malo como me habían dicho otros esclavos...- sonrió -Gracias Yuki-  
  
-Por que me das las gracias?-  
  
-Por... mi primera vez...-  
  
-Baka... no tienes que darme las gracias por algo así, además, no va a ser la única vez... vamos ha hacerlo de nuevo... ahora...-  
  
-Que? Que estas diciendo? No me has pervertido ya bastante?- Vio como Eiri se acercaba lentamente a él, con misterio y sensualidad   
  
-Es... espera un momento!- sus rostros quedaron a escasos milímetros el uno del otro.  
  
-No era eso lo que me decías hace un momento... además, no era yo el que gemía descontroladamente, o ya no te acuerdas?- besó el cuello del pequeño mientras envolvía con su mano el sexo de este, haciendo que se sonrojara. Comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente.  
  
-Ah! Yuki!-  
  
-Ves como si quieres hacerlo otra vez?-  
  
-Yo... si...-  
  
-Tenemos toda la noche por delante...-  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Notas de Saiyi:  
  
Jeje pues aquí esta el lemon!!!!! ^///^ (que complicadito es escribir esas cosas...) No os quejareis no??? :P (voy a acabar dedicándome a escribir lemon por culpa de Ai ¬¬) estarás contenta no niña??? XDDD las cosas que me hace escribir... ^_^u  
  
Ya meteremos algún que otro lemito mas por ahí... a petición de Ai, k no piensa en otra cosa... XDDDD ojala les haya gustado ^_^ dejen reviews onegai!!!!!!!!!   
  
*************************************  
  
Notas de Cathain:  
  
o.o *blushed* xDDDDDDDDD uff q calorcito esta haciendo en el ambiente, Dios que don le has concedido a saiyi-chan xp rayos q calor esta haciendo, tengo las mejillas sonrosadas XDDDDD nahhh q sigo igual de pálida ^^;; necesito ir a la playa, bueno para que negarlo si estoy algo rojita, pero un poquito nomas xp   
  
Ella escribe en una semana, q rápida ^^U su musa esta bien alimentadita o.ô q le das de comer tia? son los remixes de gravi, no? ¬¬? bueno la mía anda algo perdida la verdad, aunque me han salido varias cositas ya pero nada concreto aun hehehe, en fin supongo q a mi me tocara lo q sigue, ay! es q no puedo esperar a poner aquellos tios semidesnudos *.* sudando... *suspiritos*... Yuki ~.~ ... Hiro... ~.~ bueno mejor la dejo hasta allí, además, q nose aun cuando será aquella escena, ya quisiera yo ser Shuu xD tener a Yuki para mi sola *sigh* ai-chan me va a matar xDDDDDDD y no solo ella xD... Yuki *.* bueno pronto verán la "perspectiva de un seme" xD q loco imaginen un fic con algún titulo así XD si lo se estoy frita pero q le vamos a hacer ^^;; creo q estas vacaciones me las pasare en el lugar q me reserve en aquel mani... cof* en alguna isla tirada en la arena bahh no lo creo, no me gusta q se me pegue la arena en todo el cuerpo ^^U   
  
Ai-chan anímate eh, mira q te necesitamos en forma para los futuros limoncitos ~.~ Ainoahhh este capitulo es para vos ^.~ animo cosita xp   
  
Bueno mejor dejo lo dulce y la lata, Matta ne!!!  
  
AHHHHHHHHH PIDO MIL PERDONES A TODOS, no me fije en el botoncito reivews anonimos, ya lo acabo de solucionar, ya los que no esten registrados pueden dejarnos los reviews que quiera si quieren, perdon por eso, pero ay esta solucionado ^^ ah muchisimas gracias por los reviews que nos han dejado a lo largo del fic, agradecemos mucho eso ^.^ en fin nos vemos en el proximo cap.   
  
**************************************  
  
Notas de Ai-chan:   
  
holaaaa ^^ k tal? jajaja Saiyiiiiiiiiiiiiiii te salistes con el fic joder con el lemon, niña tienes talento  
  
deberias hacerte escritora especializada de lemons *-* serias Yuki Eri pero en tia XDDD brrrr noooo ¬¬ no le kitaras  
  
el puesto a Yuki-sama . . jejej ^^UU esto XDDD volviendo al tema me encanta como enfocastes la primera vez de Shuichi ^^ me la imaginaba exactamente igual *-* AAAAAAAAAAAA KIERO SER SHU-CHANNN . yo tambien kiero un poko de Yuki ._.  
  
Por favorrrrrrr dejad un reviewwwwwwwwwww porfavorrrr ._. lo nesesitamosss ._. @.@ deja un review @.@ deja un review @.@ @.@ @.@ 


	7. 06

Dream Within  
  
By Chekie Girls  
  
Cap. 6  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
La sutil brisa entraba por el balcón haciendo que los rosados cabellos danzaran a su compás. Acostado en la cama se hallaba el pequeño cuerpo de Shuichi, quien dormía placidamente con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
A escasos metros de él, se hallaba Eiri que permanecía sentado frente a su escritorio, tenia puesto un pantalón negro y encima una camisa blanca arrugada puesta con descuido y prácticamente desamarrada dejando al descubierto su torso y pecho, una piel libre de asperezas que se veía suave al tacto, provocativa y sus dorados cabellos en desorden. Sus manos algo manchadas de tinta se movían con cierta rapidez sobre algunas hojas y sus feroces ojos dorados expresaban concentración. Se había despertado temprano, sin poder volver a conciliar el sueño, llevaba un par de horas frente a sus papeles, escribiendo, esa mañana se había despertado bastante inspirado como para comenzar a escribir una nueva novela. Una que fuera distinta a las que había escrito hasta ahora... De fondo podía oír la tranquila respiración de Shuichi, era obvio que aun seguía completamente dormido.  
  
-Yuki...- al oír su nombre de boca del pequeño se volvió a mirarlo. Creyó que al fin había despertado, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que seguía dormido. El muchacho estaba abrazado a la almohada, envolviéndola con brazos y piernas, se había desprendido de las sedosas sabanas que momentos antes habían cubierto su cuerpo desnudo.  
  
Eiri se levantó, acercándose a la cama. La imagen de Shuichi abrazando la almohada le resultaba un tanto cómica, se quedó observándolo por un momento. Se acercó un poco mas llevando su mano hasta la sonrosada mejilla del pequeño, acariciándola con cuidado de no despertarlo.  
  
Se veía muy lindo mientras dormía, una débil sonrisa hizo intento de dibujarse en su rostro cuando Shuichi se movió un poco sobre la cama quedando casi al borde de esta. Con voz suave comenzó a hablar en sueños... Eiri sobresaltado apartó la mano, y retrocedió unos pasos, aunque sin dejar de mirarlo.  
  
-Yuki...- apretó con mas fuerza la almohada. -Mmmm... sigue, Yuki...-  
  
-Pero que...- parpadeo un par de veces con expresión de sorpresa.  
  
-Si... Yuki...- El pequeño seguía murmurando en voz alta, casi besando la almohada.  
  
Eiri cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes en señal de enfado, alzó el brazo derecho con el puño fuertemente cerrado a la altura de su cabeza.  
  
-Que... Estas... Diciendo, BAKA!- esto ultimo lo dijo en un grito a la vez que dirigía su puño hacia la cabeza de Shuichi, de la cual solo pudo rozar unas finas hebras de su cabello debido a que al oír el grito el muchacho se despertó sobresaltado, cayendo de la cama para ir a parar al suelo. El rubio se quedó con el puño sobre el colchón, aun más enfadado que antes.  
  
-ITE!!!- Shuichi quedó sentado en el suelo con la almohada encima de él. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la silueta del rubio frente a él, mirándolo con cara de muy pocos amigos.  
  
-Yuki! Por que has hecho eso? Me has asustado!-  
  
-Que demonios estabas soñando?- su voz sonaba algo más relajada.  
  
-Eh?- recordó su sueño de minutos antes, por un momento temió que todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior hubiera sido un sueño, pero no podía ser así fue demasiado real...  
  
-No tuviste suficiente con lo de anoche que tienes que intentar hacerlo con la almohada?- pregunto Eiri con un tono irónico en sus palabras a la vez que le miraba intensamente. Las mejillas del pequeño fueron cubiertas por un intenso rubor a la vez que un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. No había sido un sueño... Bueno lo ultimo si, de eso estaba seguro pero lo de la noche anterior ocurrió de verdad, pudo sentir a su amo dentro de él, esas sensaciones habían sido demasiado reales como para haberlo soñado.  
  
Eiri se dio cuenta de cómo una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del pequeño, no le hacia falta preguntar para saber a que era debida.  
  
-Piensas quedarte ahí sentado todo el día?-  
  
-Eh?- Shuichi salió de sus pensamientos, al levantarse se dio cuenta que seguía desnudo, trató de cubrirse con la almohada.  
  
-Baka... a estas alturas te avergüenzas de que te vea desnudo?- Shuichi quedo en silencio, completamente sonrojado, no sabia que decir, como actuar después de lo ocurrido.  
  
Aprovechando que su amo no lo miraba, se desprendió de la almohada, volviéndose a meter en la cama, cubriéndose con las sabanas.  
  
-Ahora que haces?- el rubio lo miró con desconcierto. Se dio cuenta como Shuichi esquivaba su mirada, tratando que Eiri no se diera cuenta de su evidente sonrojo, lo cual no había pasado desapercibido ante él.  
  
-Qui... Quiero dormir un poco mas... Estoy cansado- se cubrió la cabeza con la sabana a la vez que bostezaba.  
  
-Eres un exagerado, me parece mentira que te canses con tan poco...- no pudo evitar soltar una risita irónica.  
  
-Cómo que tan poco?- se sentó de golpe sobre la cama, su expresión demostraba como las palabras de su amo le habían molestado. -Te parecen pocas 4 veces...?-  
  
-Si-  
  
-... Por que a mi no.- quedo un segundo en silencio. -Eh? Que... Que has dicho?-  
  
-Que me parecen pocas 4 veces.- al ver como Eiri volvía a acercarse a él, se levantó de inmediato de la cama, envuelto por la sabana, dispuesto a salir de la habitación.  
  
-Ah! No! No vamos a...- el rubio lo agarró del brazo atrayéndolo hacia él, envolviendo el pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos. -Yuki...- miró esos ojos dorados que le devolvían la mirada, una mirada penetrante.  
  
-No quieres volver a sentir lo que sentiste anoche?- el susurro de su voz golpeó sobre el oído de Shuichi, haciendo que se rindiera ante él.  
  
El pequeño se aferró a su cuello, a la vez que sus labios se unían en un beso.  
  
Eiri condujo sus manos hasta el trasero de su esclavo, apretándolo. Lo cogió en peso haciendo que Shuichi envolviera las piernas en su cintura, el rubio se giro dirigiéndose a la cama donde le dejo caer a la vez que le cubría con su propio cuerpo. Lo acarició con impaciencia, con deseo. Shuichi respondía a esas caricias dejándose llevar, parecía que lo de la noche anterior no les había sido suficiente. Sus cuerpos se fundían en uno solo, bañados por los besos y caricias que se entregaban el uno al otro. De esta forma dieron comienzo a un nuevo día.  
  
***********  
  
Shuichi suspiraba constantemente desde que Yuki le había dejado con la excusa de que tenia asuntos pendientes a "solas". El pelirosa flotaba por todo el jardín, rodeado una especie de nube escarchada de color rosa y de miles de corazoncitos, recordando todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días desde que había llegado a estas tierras, se sentía flotar estaba completamente enamorado de su amo y se sentía tan feliz de ser correspondido en cierta forma. Todo iba tan bien hasta que quedo aplastado contra un árbol que no había visto en el camino.  
  
- Ite!- exclamo mientras se sobaba su cabecita. Bueno estaba a solas en aquel gran jardín rebosante de vida, el sol calentando y dando un brillo peculiar a la hierba, este sitio era tan distinto a su antiguo hogar... -suspiro-. Mejor no pensar en eso porque sino se pondría algo triste, saco su viejo cuaderno de entre sus ropas y pensar que creía haberlo perdido, Eiri lo había recogido gracias a Dios se lo dio diciéndole que por lo menos se entretuviera con aquellas cosas que escribía. Una pequeña vena apareció en su frente, ese... Ese!... Cómo se le ocurría decir que tenia cero talento?! Le había ofendido en su orgullo de compositor, pero le perdonaba. Sentía que podía perdonarle cualquier cosa, cuanto le amaba.  
  
Una suave melodía interrumpió sus pensamientos, era hermosa. Era un sonido cálido casi mágico, cada nota transmitía alegría y el encanto de alguna vieja leyenda. Era algo tosco pero interesante, tenia curiosidad de saber de donde provenía aquello así que empezó a caminar hacia donde sonaba mas fuerte, aparto unas cuantas ramas y de pronto diviso una figura sentada bajo un árbol.  
  
Era una especie de visión, un hombre de cabellos largos como rojizos que relucían ante el sol del atardecer dando el aspecto de una hoguera, era Hiro.  
  
Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras los dedos de su mano izquierda recorrían las cuerdas en aquel instrumento con gran maestría. Era como si brotara magia de sus manos, de sus dedos... Era una especie de caja de madera con unas curvas a la altura de la mitad, tenia un agujero en el centro dentro del cual bailaban los sonidos antes de tomar forma alrededor del jardín. Largas cuerdas se desplazaban sobre el puente que estaba anclado a la caja desde el agujero y terminaban en una simple pieza de madera perforada que se fijaba a la pala por simple presión. La música invadía el silencio como si siempre fuera a perdurar allí, de forma suave y firme; torrentes de notas surgían de aquel familiar instrumento se alzaron, ricas y penetrantes, provocaba danzar a su ritmo. Era casi perfecto.  
  
Shuichi se quedo embobado mirándole, siempre le sucedía eso al escuchar buena música. Cuando Hiro culmino la ultima tonada se le acerco con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado sobresaltándole.  
  
- Hola!! Es bonita la música que estabas tocando, como se llama ese instrumento? -pregunto curioso Shuichi.  
  
- Eh? Se llama *guitarra... Como llegaste hasta aquí? - Hiro preguntaba algo serio.  
  
- Estaba dando una vuelta por el jardín a ver si me inspiraba y escribía alguna nueva composición y entonces escuche esa bonita melodía, sabes ese instrumento suena muy parecido a uno de donde yo vengo, entonces me quede mirándote embobado, siempre me pasa eso al oír música y pues entonces te encontré. Acaso hay algún problema en ello?- el tono del pelirosa era algo triste, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.  
  
- Bueno, exactamente no, por lo menos no contigo supongo que debo ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez- Calló unos segundos observando la reacción del pelirosa, viendo que no entendía bien intento explicarse mejor.  
  
- No es normal ver a un caballero tocando algún instrumento sabes? el que toque la armónica es mi secreto nunca se lo he dicho a nadie y es algo que me haría objeto de burlas en la corte, las personas en este reino son un tanto frívolas y crueles. Puedes guardar mi secreto Shuichi?- pregunto Hiro mientras le miraba amablemente.  
  
- Sí! claro que si Hiro, tú eres mi amigo y jamás diría algo que pudiera perjudicarte, pero la corte es injusta...-  
  
- Entonces es nuestro secreto- interrumpió Hiro - Ni siquiera se lo puedes contar al principe Eiri, ok?  
  
-Ok, aunque me parece muy injusto, si crear música es algo tan hermoso no veo por que deban burlarse de ti.-  
  
- Pero a ellos les parece chistoso- comento - Sobrevivir acá para alguien tan sincero y alegre como tu será duro, mientras más alejado te mantengas de ellos mejor- le aconsejo. - Pero dime que tal te fue ayer con tu "amo"?- pregunto con clara insinuación en la ultima palabra a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo.  
  
- Eh!? Me fue... Me fue...- las mejillas de Shuichi se tiñeron de rojo y su mirada rehuía la del otro joven -... Bien-  
  
- Me alegro por ti.- contesto Hiro mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte y el silencio caía entre ambos.  
  
- Hiro?- interrumpió la melodiosa voz del pelirosa.  
  
- Dime Shuichi- balbuceo algo distraído el pelirojo.  
  
- Dónde aprendiste a tocar la guitarra?.-  
  
- Eso... Mi padre me enseño, él es un hombre dedicado a la música, compone obras y cosas así para un reino muy lejos de aquí. Desde que era niño se preocupo por enseñarme a tocar varios instrumentos y tratar de incentivarme para que fuera como el cuándo creciera pero me interese en otras cosas al pasar los años, no es que no me guste la música; me agrada tocarla ademas de que me relaja. Pero la vida da muchas vueltas... - Hiro callo con una mirada melancólica  
  
- Lo siento no quería hacerte recordar cosas tristes- contesto Shuichi apenado.  
  
- No te lamentes Shuichi, no es algo triste en cierta forma, es solo que me alcanza la melancolía al recordar mi lugar de origen, es todo. Además, que no estoy así por ello, en realidad estoy así por otra cosa que no tiene importancia en este momento.  
  
- Ok, no preguntare mas de ello.- guardo silencio por un momento -Hiro? -pregunto de nuevo el chico.  
  
- Si? -contesto divertido ante el tacto de su nuevo amigo.  
  
- Podrías tocar de nuevo para mí?- pregunto con grandes ojitos expectantes pegado a la pierna de Hiro. -Por favor, por favor Hiro -rogaba -Si?-  
  
El pelirrojo le veía con unas cuantas gotitas detrás de su cabeza, asintió con un movimiento antes de cerrar los ojos y tocando apenas con la llema de sus dedos la guitarra sonrio un poco y dio rienda suelta a la musica.  
  
***************************  
  
- Para eso has venido?-  
  
- Eiri ya es hora de que sientes cabeza, sabes que esa boda tendrá que celebrarse tarde o temprano, además, nuestro padre...- los dorados ojos de Eiri la miraron fríamente, jamás había soportado que le dijeran lo que tenia que hacer y mucho menos que su padre decidiera su futuro por él.  
  
- Ya te he dicho que no me interesa nada de lo que nuestro padre diga-  
  
- Pero Eiri, es una buena muchacha, además, es hija de uno de los reyes más poderosos de los alrededores, no sabes lo que eso supondría para nuestro reino?-  
  
- Márchate, no quiero seguir escuchando estupideces-  
  
- Por que no quieres aceptar el compromiso? Hay algo que te lo impida?- el rubio guardó silencio, sabia que aunque no le gustase tendría que cumplir con su obligación, sabia que ese momento llegaría, lo sabia desde hacia ya unos años. Pero por otra parte estaba Shuichi, que pasaría con su esclavo si el se casase?.  
  
- Eiri!- la voz de su hermana lo sacó de sus pensamientos. -Por que no me contestas? Acaso hay otra persona?- la puerta se abrió de repente.  
  
- Yuki! Ya es...toy... a...qui- Shuichi detuvo su carrera hacia los brazos de su amo en el momento en que vio a una mujer ataviada con ropas muy elegantes, tenia un vestido en tonos blanco y durasno, aquella mujer tenia una expresion seria, como algo dolida.  
  
- Baka- Eiri lo miro seriamente. -No sabes llamar a la puerta?.  
  
- Perdón Yuki... no sabia que tenias visita.-  
  
- Quién es este muchacho?- Mika miro al chico de arriba abajo, examinándolo.  
  
- Eso no te importa- el rubio se puso de pie caminado hacia Shuichi, hasta llegar a su altura.  
  
- Eto... yo soy su...-  
  
- Tu te callas, nadie te ha dicho que hables.- las palabras de su amo le hicieron guardar silencio.  
  
- Eiri este chiquillo es tu esclavo verdad?-  
  
- Y que si lo es? Tampoco puedo tener uno?- de nuevo su mirada fría se clavo sobre su hermana.  
  
- Pero si es solo un niño-  
  
- Disculpe pero... yo no soy ningún niño! Es mas, ya he...- la mirada que el rubio le dedicó le hizo cambiar de inmediato el sentido de la frase, Eiri sabia muy bien lo que Shuichi hubiera dicho si no llega a ser por la amenaza que su mirada llevaba implícita. -Ya... Tengo 19 años. Jeje, eso era...- rió nervioso a la vez que miraba la expresión de su amo, temiendo que se hubiera enfadado con él.  
  
Mika suspiró, se levantó para salir de aquella sala.  
  
- Eiri, solo te advierto que no juegues con fuego, y que aceptes tus obligaciones.-  
  
- Vete- su voz sonó totalmente cortante. La mujer salió de allí, por mucho que lo intentara era imposible hacer entrar en razón a su hermano. Shuichi se había quedado mirando como se alejaba. Cuando la voz de Eiri atrajo su atención.  
  
- Y tu que querías?-  
  
- Yo?- se señalo a sí mismo. -jeje, no me acuerdo-  
  
- Baka...- posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del chico removiendo su pelo, se encamino a salir de la habitación mientras era seguido por un sonriente Shuichi dando saltitos detrás suya.   
  
*****************  
  
En otro reino no muy lejano, dentro de una de las grandes habitaciones de un hermoso palacio apoyada sobre el balcon con la vista perdida en el horizonte se hallaba una linda joven de larga cabellera castaña y ojos azules, con un lindo vestido color celeste que se ceñia un poco a su cuerpo.  
  
-Eiri...- Un susurro escapó de sus labios. -Pronto estaré contigo- en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa acompañada de un débil rubor en sus mejillas.   
  
La muchacha se encaminó hacia el gran armario donde guardaba sus mas hermosos vestidos, con gran ilusión comenzó a sacar algunos de allí, pronto se halló en la duda de cual debería ponerse para su prometido. Hacía tiempo que no se veían, y en ese tiempo ella había cambiado bastante, quería estar lo mas hermosa posible para él, quería ser digna de tan apuesto príncipe.  
  
*************  
  
-Es que no tienes otra cosa que hacer?- El rubio dirigió sus dorados ojos a los violetas de Shuichi.   
  
-Eh? Por que lo dices Yuki? Estoy bien contigo- Desde que Mika dejo la conversación con Eiri a causa de su "inesperada" entrada, no había dejado de seguir a su amo por todo palacio, a donde iba Eiri, Shuichi iba detrás.  
  
-Te has llevado toda la mañana conmigo, y cuando por fin consigo librarme un rato de ti aparece "ella" y luego tu otra vez...-  
  
-Yuki! Pero que dices? Si has sido tu el que no me ha dejado moverme de la cama hasta la hora del almuerzo! Me duele todo el cuerpo por tu culpa!-   
  
-Pues no parecía que te disgustara demasiado...- su voz sonó irónica, estaban a punto de comenzar con una de sus "peleitas" las cuales estaban ya siendo habituales entre ambos, pero el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta lo evito. Se trataba de Hiro, al parecer tenia algún mensaje para Shuichi.  
  
**************  
  
En otra de las grandes salas de palacio se dejó oír un golpeteo en la puerta.  
  
-Pasa- Ante los ojos de la mujer apareció Shuichi, su nerviosismo era evidente, Mika lo había mandado a llamar con Hiroshi, al parecer quería hablar con el. -Te llamas Shuichi verdad?-   
  
-Eh, si. Quería hablar conmigo?-  
  
-Si, quiero que hables con mi hermano Eiri para...-  
  
-Yuki es su hermano?- Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, el rubio nunca le había dicho que tuviera una hermana. Aunque a decir verdad, jamás hablaba de si mismo.  
  
-Si lo soy, y haz el favor de no interrumpirme cuando te hablo-  
  
-Gome...-  
  
-Como te decía, quiero que hables con mi hermano para que cumpla con sus obligaciones-  
  
-Pero yo... no se si podré. No es que no quiera! Pero no creo que me haga mucho caso-  
  
-Eres su esclavo verdad?- El chico asintió. -Entonces debes ser la persona que está mas cercana a el en estos momentos, además, he visto que te tomas muchas confianzas con Eiri, así que no te será muy difícil hablar con él- Shuichi no sabia que decir, así que se limitó a guardar silencio. -Mi hermano es un cabezota, es incapaz de entender que tiene obligaciones con las que cumplir.-  
  
-Eso no es cierto!-  
  
-Como dices?- Mika lo miro con sorpresa y a la vez con curiosidad.  
  
-Yuki es una buena persona, y sabe muy bien lo que hace!-  
  
-Como puedes decir eso? Hace solo unos días que lo conoces.-  
  
-ya, pero... creo que ha llegado a conocerlo bastante- Se ruborizo levemente, a la vez que un brillo se dejó ver en sus ojos violáceos. Mika lo miro con dulzura, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y se acercó a el.  
  
-Se nota que eres un buen muchacho, Shuichi, y que aprecias mucho a mi hermano... pero no lo conoces, créeme, si sigues a su lado quizás te des cuenta de muchas cosas- Las palabras de Mika lo desconcertó. Sabia que era muy poco tiempo que se conocían, pero sentía algo muy especial por el rubio, algo que le decía que no podía ser malo, si no todo lo contrario.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Notas de Cathain:  
  
Listo! El cap. 6 conociendo un poco mas de Hiro-kun ~.~ Algo lento el capítulo, pero no se aflijan que los que vienen van a estar más interesantes. Hemos tratado de ser algo fieles al manga/anime de gravitation, algunas cosas serán parecidas, otras tantas no, la Mika como siempre fastidiando a Yuki.   
  
Shuu intentado hacerlo con la almohada xDDDDD esta genial, para el próximo cap puede que haya algo de Lemon y otras cosas por las cuales nos ahorcaran posiblemente quien sabe pero de lo que si estoy segura es q necesito ánimos chicas, ya saben, dejen reviews y todo eso a ver si me animo y hago el otro bonus, ya tengo algunas ideas donde podría estar implicado un látigo ~.~ y de paso animan a saiyi-san xp (ahora es saiyi-san y no saiyi-chan por alguito que escribió para un lemon futuro, very interesting ^.~)y otra cosa, respecto a lo caps me demorare un poco, porque entre en periodo de exámenes finales y tengo q estudiar no me puedo dar el lujo de perder alguno xq estoy en la línea roja ^^;;; física, matemática hehehe el desastre. Este capitulo esta realmente escrito entre ambas(Saiyi y yo) no como en los anteriores que nos turnábamos, en fin nos vemos para el próximo cap. que tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible, adiu.  
  
* Lo olvidaba ya ^^U respecto a guitarra, pues fíjense que si existía para esa época en realidad existía un instrumento muy parecido cerca del año 1400 a.c pero acercándonos en fecha digamos que para el siglo XV, claro que la vihuela y el laud tenia mas popularidad en esa época ensombreciéndola, ya para el siglo XVI fue que la guitarra obtuvo mas flexibilidad dejando de lado al laúd disfrutando del repertorio que le habían dejado sus ascendentes y en fin no sigo dando lata con la historia de la guitarra, Preferimos utilizar la guitarra que al arpa o a alguna flauta XDD ya saben por mas que sea Hiro-kun es un caballero de la corte ^.~ así que decidimos (si que fue difícil ^^;;) utilizar la guitarra. Se cree que la guitarra era la mezcla del ud arabico y la cithara romana así que por lo tanto a Shuichi le suena conocido y bueno si tienen dudas manden un mail o déjenlo en la hoja de reviews.  
  
*****************  
  
Notas de Saiyi:   
  
Jeje k niña esta cath... Saiyi-san me dice ahora ^_^u niña k aun estoy a tiempo de cambiar ese lemon XDDDDDDDDD lo hago y a ai le da algo malo XDDDDDD (estas me han tomado por escritora de lemons o algo por el estilo ) bueno, no diré mucho pk todo lo dijo cath ^_^u solo k esperamos sus reviews y gracias por todos los k nos dejaron, de verdad k dan muchos ánimos para escribir ^_^ muchas gracias!!!!!!!!  
  
*****************  
  
Notas de Ainoah:  
  
holaaa ^^ si, se k hemos tardado un monton en subir el capitulo 6 gomen neeee eske no lo hemos podido subir antes U.U, tia Saiyi no dejas de sorprenderme kon tus lemons *-*   
  
eres mi senseiii y Cath escribes k te cagas *-*   
  
MUHAHAHA SIIII me sali kon la miaa al principio en vez de k Hiro tocara la guitarra, las dos lokas estas querian poner una armonica -_- me negue completamente a la armonica . me recordaba a Esteve Urkel . y al final entraron en razon y me sali kon la mia \^^/ VIVA YO!  
  
Porfavorr si os gusta el fic y teneis piedad de nosotras dejad un review *-* sii??,bueno me despido ya, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo muakaa ^^ 


	8. 07

Dream Within By Chekie Girls  
  
Cap. 7  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Ese día se celebraría una cacería como bienvenida al rey Tohma y su reina Mika, hermana de Eiri. La caza era un deporte de nobles. Cazarían ciervos ese día, era la lucha del hombre contra la bestia, solía ser un buen pasatiempo pero al rubio le parecía tan aburrido como las fiestas y demás eventos sociales de la realeza, claro todo cambiaba cuando cazaba solo, pero personalmente lo suyo era escribir. Era muy temprano aun, ya habían comenzado con los preparativos de aquella "bienvenida" no tenia muchos ánimos de asistir pero era obligatorio, no podía hacerle un desplante así a su hermana y al rey Tohma, eso seria "una falta imperdonable", palabras textuales de su padre. Dejó escapar un suspiro de su boca. Por lo menos se llevaría a su esclavo para entretenerse un poco además de que se divertiría haciendo rabiar de envidia a el tio ese que no deja de estorbarle y seguirle cada vez que salían de caza. Era aristocráticamente idiota, un tipo muy molesto jactándose de su superioridad en la caza y en el éxito con las doncellas, mas de una vez se habían retado mutuamente en alguno que otro duelo y Eiri siempre había ganado.  
  
Alguien entro en la habitación distrayéndole, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de tocar antes de entrar, el chico de cabellos rosas cerro la puerta y dio un largo bostezo. - Porque estamos levantados tan temprano Yuki?- pregunto con voz somnolienta. - Porque hoy iremos de caza- respondió sin mucha emoción el rubio. - Caza? Que es eso?- - Perseguir animales y matarlos para poner sus cabezas como trofeo sobre las chimeneas o en algún cuarto especial, o simplemente para obtener como alimento, depende, por ejemplo hoy solo será como trofeo- - Pero que cosa mas horrible es esa! como que cazan animalitos?- Aquello molestó a Shuichi, disipando toda bruma de sueño que aun quedara en él. - es asqueroso eso, solo por ponerlos en cuartos? ¿Cómo pueden siquiera mirar al pobre animalito?- - No sabia que te tomaras tan apecho lo que sucediera en el mundo animal- Eiri se dejó ver algo sorprendido. - Acaso de donde vienes no realizan cacerías?- - No!, jamás le quitaríamos la vida a un animal por el simple hecho de obtenerlo como trofeo, solo matamos animales para alimentarnos- dijo algo ofendido por aquella pregunta. - En serio?- Eiri trato de disimular su sorpresa frente a la respuesta de su esclavo. - Eso quiere decir que son más conscientes... Aca es un deporte, tan sencillo como eso, no le tomes importancia. Veo que ya estas listo así que andando!- culminó levantándose del sillón y saliendo por la puerta seguido por un protestante Shuichi.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Eiri estaba vestido con una sencilla y amplia camisa negra, unos semi- apretados pantalones de cuero negro sujetados por su cinto y sus usuales botas de piel. Amarró su espada al cinturón y acomodó el fusil a la silla, escogió otras dos pistolas mas pequeñas de una caja de madera y terciopelo que le ofrecía un criado, nos estaban de mas, por sí acaso.  
  
Después de varios intentos fallidos por parte de Shuichi para montarse sobre el caballo decidió que lo llevaría en el suyo, no fuera a ser que ese baka acabara cayéndose por el camino.  
  
- Ven yo te ayudo a montarte- dijo con prisa mientras lo empujaba con ambas manos hacia el lomo del caballo, mientras este se movía un poco. Inmediatamente el rubio subió colocándose delante de Shuichi. -sujétate fuerte- y tomando las riendas del caballo empezaron el recorrido seguidos por dos *mastines, uno gris y otro negro y ambos llevaban collares de puntas metálicas. Antes de adentrarse en el bosque Eiri saludo brevemente a Mika, Tohma y a su padre, sonaron las trompetas dando inicio a la caza. Eiri tiro de las riendas haciendo que el caballo corriera a galope adentrándose en el bosque sintiendo como Shuichi se aferraba fuertemente a su pecho.  
  
El decisivo y penetrante perfume que Eiri usaba poco a poco calaba hasta los huesos de Shuichi, estremeciéndole. Sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago, aquella calidez que le provocaba la cercanía del rubio comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo erizándole la piel. Se aferró aun más hundiendo su cara completamente sonrojada en la espalda de Eiri, estaba feliz, tan feliz de estar así con su amo.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
- Ese es el esclavo de Eiri?- inquirió Tohma. - Si, no entiendo como se le ocurrió a mi padre darle semejante regalo a Eiri.- - Algo de especial habrá visto en el chiquillo- respondió fingiendo tranquilidad. - Bueno...- dudó -Es un chico muy amable e inocente, me dijo que su don era el canto. Lo mas seguro mi padre pensaría que su compañía le ayudaría en cierta forma aunque lo dudo.- - Y que le pediste que hiciera, Mika?- hablo divertido Tohma, su esposa de seguro le había pedido a aquel chico que hiciera entrar en razón a Eiri, pero eso era imposible; Eiri jamás actuaría para beneplácito de los demás. Eiri era Eiri. - Cómo me preguntas eso Tohma?- dijo de forma sorprendida teniendo la gracia de sonrojarse. - Es obvio Mika, quieres lo mejor para tu hermano. Lo mas seguro le has pedido a aquel esclavo que intente hacer entrar en razón a Eiri o me equivoco?- - No.- - Y que te dijo?- - No pude hablar bien con él, mi padre me llamo en ese momento por algo de suma importancia. La princesa Ayaka llegara mañana al mediodía y mi padre desea hacer una fiesta en su honor y quería mi opinión sobre que hacer para festejar y ese tipo de cosas.- - Eiri sabe de esto?.- - Aun no.-  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Ya bien adentro del bosque, lejos de la multitud Eiri detuvo el caballo, de un salto bajó de él y lo ató a una de las ramas mas bajas de un gran árbol, en ese lugar lo único que podía oírse era el suave murmullo de algunos pajaritos.  
  
- No te vas a bajar del caballo?- pregunto en un tono bajo el rubio. - Será mejor que me quede aquí, no quiero ver como cazas- respondió apesadumbrado el pequeño. - Como quieras, pero eso si no hagas ruidos fuertes- Eiri comenzó a sacar su fusil, el cual se encontraba atado a la silla de montar y caminó alejándose del lugar.  
  
Shuichi espero a que Yuki se alejara lo suficiente para bajarse del caballo, acción que le costo bastante, termino sentado en el suelo. Prefería permanecer allí alejado de la cacería, Hiro también estaría haciendo lo mismo?. Pronto algo se movió sobre las ramas del árbol provocándole curiosidad, este se acerco un poco mas buscando con su mirada violácea, podía ver algo de color café allí escondido, sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a trepar acercándose cada vez mas, hasta no satisfacer su curiosidad no se quedaría tranquilo. Pronto diviso a una extraña criaturita de pelaje café, orejitas pequeñas, hocico algo largo, nariz negra, bigotitos y una cola larga y ancha estirada hacia arriba. El pequeño animal al sentirse descubierto se quedo estático y de un momento a otro salto sobre la cabeza de Shuichi.  
  
- YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- su grito hizo temblar todo el bosque, provocando la huida despavorida de cuanto animal se hallaba cerca. Empezó a correr por todos lados llamando a su amo para que le quitara aquella cosa de encima que solo se sujetaba cada vez mas a su cabeza.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Ya se había alejado lo suficiente para poder concentrarse en la caza. Sus pisadas eran amortiguadas por la hierba mientras caminaba despacio esperando ver a algún ciervo pronto, les gustaba beber agua cerca del claro al que se dirigía; había cazado a mas de uno en ese lugar.  
  
Se posicionó detrás de un árbol cercano, apoyándose en una de las ramas bajas colocó el fusil en posición, relajando, su cuerpo se inclino un poco mas hacia delante, su respiración se hacia cada vez más suave. Vació su mente tratando de armonizar con la naturaleza, sintiéndose uno con ella, percibiendo los suaves movimientos que realizaban las ramas de los árboles contra el viento, captando los suaves sonidos del agua. Mientras menos ruidos hiciera mejor, si el ciervo captaba algún sonido extraño probablemente huiría antes de que pudiera darle. Su dedo índice rozó el gatillo del fusil en signo de impaciencia. Los ciervos tenían un oído muy sensible, podían presentir fácilmente las presencias a su alrededor.  
  
Un tímido ciervo se asomó como inspeccionando el lugar y se acercó al claro. Eiri se inclino un poco hacia delante tomando firmemente el fusil con ambas manos moviéndolo un poco hacia la izquierda para obtener un mejor ángulo, su dedo índice volvió a rozar de nuevo el gatillo mientras calculaba el tiempo y la distancia que tomaría la bala en darle al objetivo. La adrenalina fluía en su sangre esparciéndose por todo su ser, el ciervo termino de beber y levanto su cabeza fijándola en la dirección donde se hallaba Eiri, un poco mas hacia la izquierda y abajo apuntando al *codillo, su dedo apretó el gatillo disparando pero el ciervo ya se hallaba lejos de su mira sorprendiéndolo. Había huido por culpa de un estruendoso ruido que provenía por su costado derecho.  
  
- YUKI, YUKI, YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Shuichi gritaba desesperado corriendo meneando su cabeza a los lados tratando de zafarse del animalito. Sin darse cuenta que enfrente se hallaba su amo se golpeo contra el tan fuerte que hizo que se tambaleara y ambos cayeron rodando por el piso que se hallaba cubierto de hojas amarillas y otras de tonos verdosos. El rubio ni siquiera quería abrir los ojos, sabia a quien tenia sobre sus piernas, el enojo crecía cada vez más.  
  
- Porque Demonios gritabas mi nombre de esa manera? -pregunto en tono frío haciendo pausa en cada palabra que salía de su boca y abriendo sus ojos le lanzo una mirada furiosa a su esclavo. Shuichi estaba a punto de llorar, hasta se había olvidado del animal que tenia de "adorno" en su rosada cabecita al ver aquella mirada que le lanzo su amo, y aquellas palabras le helaron el corazón. - Exijo una respuesta con sentido- demando Eiri aun molesto enderezándose un poco para sentarse.  
  
El pequeño pelirosa al oír de nuevo la voz de su amo en aquel tono dejó escapar unas lagrimas y un pequeño gemido de tristeza cosa que dejó aturdido al rubio. Con ese gesto del pequeño su mal humor quedo en el pasado, aquello hizo eco en su corazón, lo había lastimado al hablarle así y entonces reparó en su apariencia; su esclavo traía una ardilla aferrada a su loca e imposible cabellera... - "Este baka..."- pensó. ¿Cómo llego ese animal ahí? Con cuidado para que no le mordiera intento zafar a la ardilla de las rosadas hebras de pelo, estas solían ser muy ariscas, con un poco mas de fuerza logró quitarla y la lanzo algo lejos, al diablo con el animal ese.  
  
Shuichi se había quedado con la cabeza gacha esperando el castigo que vendría, pero cual fue su sorpresa al sentir las manos de Yuki quitarle de su cabeza al animal, luego sintió los dedos de su amo posarse bajo su barbilla haciéndole subir la mirada. - La ardilla fue la que te hizo correr y gritar así?.- - Aja- asintió. - ... Dejaremos para luego tu castigo- la voz seductora del rubio hizo estremecer a Shuichi. Eiri se inclinó y susurro algo en el oído de su esclavo haciendo que este se parara de golpe todo sonrojado. - Ese será tu castigo, mi esclavo... pero por el momento se me antoja hacer otra cosa contigo...- su tono sonó irónico.  
  
Poniéndose de pie, Eiri intento acercarse a Shuichi quien solo caminaba en retroceso viéndolo como si este fuera a hacerle algo malo, a veces esa situación era divertida pero en este momento se sentía frustrado por haber perdido a su presa. Sin previo aviso envolvió aquella fina cintura con sus brazos, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Sus labios atraparon los de Shuichi en un beso apasionado, pronto su lengua se abrió camino en la boca del pequeño, este la recibió con gusto, entrelazándola con la suya, dejándose llevar por aquel beso. Sus brazos estaban aprisionados sobre el pecho del rubio.  
  
Eiri dejó la delicada cintura para posar sus manos en ambos hombros del muchacho, terminando de empujarlo contra el árbol que estaba a su espalda, dejándolo atrapado entre este y su propio cuerpo. Sus labios no se separaron en ningún momento, Shuichi pasó sus brazos sobre el cuello del rubio, abrazándolo con fuerza, Eiri no pudo hacer mas que pegar su cuerpo todo lo que podía al cuerpo de su esclavo, sin dejar espacio alguno entre ambos, intentando que el beso se hiciera aun mas profundo. El cuerpo de Shuichi empezaba a reaccionar, haciendo que su erección oculta tras su ropa quedara apretada contra su amo. Al notar como el muchacho ya estaba bastante excitado, Eiri comenzó a besar con deseo su cuello, en su oído chocaba la agitada respiración del pequeño haciéndolo sentir un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo. Como loco comenzó a acariciar el pequeño cuerpo, despojándolo de su ropa con ansiedad.  
  
Shuichi se sobresaltó, no imaginaba que su amo pretendiera llegar tan lejos en un lugar como ese a pesar de lo que había sugerido antes... -Yuki... Aquí no... Pueden vernos.- Su voz era casi un susurro, quería seguir con aquello, pero el solo pensar que los pudieran ver le ponía nervioso. -Cállate- las palabras de Eiri se mezclaba con los besos que le proporcionaba al cuerpo del muchacho. -Sé que lo estas deseando- -Pero... que pasa si nos ven?- El rubio se detuvo un momento, miro a Shuichi, este le devolvió la mirada algo asustado, seguro que había hecho enfadar de nuevo a su amo. Observo como el rubio lo encaraba, acercando de nuevo sus labios a los suyos, demasiado cerca. -Estamos bastante alejados de los demás, ni siquiera te oirán cuando te haga gritar de placer. Además, no te resulta excitante el que puedan vernos?- de nuevo se encontraban besándose con pasión, con deseo. Shuichi notó como se había sonrojado por el comentario de Eiri, pero lo único que pudo hacer era lo que estaba deseando... dejarse llevar.  
  
De nuevo las manos del rubio se perdieron por el cuerpo que ya le pertenecía dejándolo desnudo frente a sí. Eiri acariciaba cada centímetro de piel, esa piel suave, bronceada que lo llamaba a gritos. Shuichi sujetó con fuerza la tela de la ropa de su amo entre sus manos cuando este comenzó a acariciar su sexo, masajeándolo despacio, ofreciendo ligeras caricias. Sus labios eran incapaces de separarse de los del pequeño, el cual hacia todo lo posible por mantener el beso y no romperlo con los gemidos que estaban a punto de salir de su boca.  
  
Cuando hubo jugado lo suficiente con sus besos y caricias, hizo que Shuichi se diera la vuelta haciéndolo quedar de espaldas a él. El de ojos violetas lo miró con inseguridad, con un movimiento Eiri le indicó que inclinara su cuerpo hacia delante, este obedeció aun sin saber bien lo que pretendía su amo. Para sujetarse alargó sus brazos apoyando las palmas de las manos en el árbol, el rubio se inclinó un poco sobre Shuichi, también había apoyado una mano sobre aquel gran árbol que los cobijaba, al igual que el chico, sin dejar que su peso cayera sobre el pequeño cuerpo. Besó su cuello, con su mano libre tomó el rostro de Shuichi encarando como podía esos ojos violetas con los suyos dorados. De nuevo beso sus labios, con escasos roces, aquella postura no daba para mucho mas... dejo el suave rostro para dirigir su mano hasta el pecho de Shuichi, acariciándolo, haciéndolo suspirar sobre sus labios. Volvió a resbalar su mano hasta la erección del pequeño, este dejo de mirar los dorados ojos de su amo y comenzó a gemir silenciosamente en respuesta.  
  
El rubio deslizó sus labios por toda la superficie del cuello, hasta llegar a la espalda. Una vez allí besaba suavemente, pasando su lengua de arriba hacia abajo, provocando en Shuichi un cosquilleo que hacia que se le pusiera los vellos de punta. Era una combinación bastante excitante, por una parte Shuichi sentía todo ese cosquilleo en su espalda y por otra parte el placer que le proporcionaba las caricias de su amo sobre su sexo.  
  
Tras recorrer su espalda completamente, Eiri quedo de rodillas tras del pelirosa, a al altura de su trasero, sin mas paso su lengua por la unión de ambas nalgas. Cuando Shuichi sintió esa caricia miro hacia atrás, tratando de ver a su amo. Al segundo contacto de la cálida lengua sobre esa zona no pudo reprimir mas sus gemidos. Eiri lo miro, sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar, el chico no pudo mas que apartarse de esos ojos, notaba como su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado y lo que menos quería en ese momento era cruzarse con la mirada del rubio.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al igual que su boca cuando sintió que la lengua de Eiri penetraba en él. Jamás pensó que se vería envuelto en una situación tan vergonzosa como esa, por un momento sintió ganas de llorar y pedirle a su amo que se detuviera, pero el placer que estaba sintiendo le impidió hacerlo.  
  
Eiri no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando Shuichi separo algo mas sus piernas, facilitándole el trabajo. Estaba bastante satisfecho con la reacción de su esclavo, si le resultaba excitante que el chiquillo se resistiera, mas excitante le resultaba que se le ofreciera sin decir una palabra, solo con gestos, movimientos y miradas. Dejo de masajear el miembro del pequeño, esas caricias ya resultaban peligrosas... llevo su mano hasta la entrada que aun era acariciada por su lengua, pero esta fue sustituida de inmediato por un par de dedos que entraron sin miedo, provocando un débil grito oculto tras un gemido.  
  
Sus dedos salían y entraban cada vez a mayor velocidad, de vez en cuando eran sustituidos por su lengua. Cuando a Eiri le pareció que ya estaba bastante lubricada la zona se puso de pie, sin dejar de introducir sus dedos, pero esta vez mas lentamente. Con la otra mano se desprendió de parte de su ropa, dejando su sexo al descubierto, dirigiéndolo hacia la entrada a la vez que sacaba sus dedos de allí. Shuichi seguía respirando agitadamente, las piernas le temblaban, sentía que casi no podría mantenerse en pie, pero no podía parar, no ahora y tampoco quería hacerlo.  
  
-AHH!!!!! YUKI!!!!!!- su cuerpo se estremeció por completo cuando Eiri entro en él de una vez, de un solo movimiento. Las lagrimas estuvieron a punto de resbalar por sus ojos debido al dolor que había sentido cuando lo penetro tan rápidamente, pero se contuvo, sabia que tenia que aguantar, que el dolor pasaría. Apretó los dientes y cerro los ojos cuando el rubio empezó a moverse dentro de el, Al principio despacio, después a mayor velocidad. Eiri vio como el rostro del pequeño cambiaba de dolor a placer, como su boca se abría para dejar escapar aquel sonido que le gustaba tanto... en cierto modo era para lo único que le gustaba oír la voz de su esclavo.  
  
Sus movimientos se relentizaron, tratando de profundizar todo lo que podía con cada empuje, como si intentase encontrar algún limite dentro del cuerpo de Shuichi que lo detuviese. -Yuki... Ah! Yuki bésame...- las palabras del pequeño le hicieron sobresaltarse, de verdad que su esclavo aprendía rápido... Volvió a inclinarse sobre él, volviendo a buscar sus labios. Aparto sus manos de las caderas de este, una la coloco de nuevo sobre el árbol para sostenerse mientras que el otro brazo lo paso envolviendo el pecho de Shuichi, sujetándolo para no dejarlo caer al suelo, era obvio que el chico estaba algo agotado al estar de esa forma.  
  
El de ojos violetas volvió su cara hacia el rubio, encontrándose con sus labios, tratando de besarlo, pero el placer que estaba escapando por su boca solo le permitía escasos roces. Los movimientos seguían, Eiri noto como su esclavo estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, sintió como el delicado cuerpo temblaba bajo el suyo. Movió sus caderas con rapidez y profundidad, haciendo que Shuichi gritara su nombre rozando sus labios, suplicándole que no se detuviese, a la vez que su cuerpo se sacudía fuertemente contra el de su amo.  
  
El pequeño dejo caer por un momento todo su peso sobre el brazo de Eiri tratando de descansar un poco. De nuevo sintió los movimientos de su amo, el rubio había dejado de apoyarse sobre el árbol, tomando una posición erguida aunque aun sujetaba a Shuichi. Colocó su mano libre sobre la cadera de este, aumentando el ritmo de su cuerpo, moviéndose con libertad dentro de el. El pelirosa se sostenía en pie como podía, si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Eiri hubiese caído al suelo. En pocos minutos el rubio sintió que no podría mas, empujo lo mas fuerte que pudo, sintiendo en cada movimiento la presión que ejercía el interior de Shuichi sobre su sexo, invadiendo aquel lugar por un cálido liquido.  
  
Se detuvo lentamente atrayendo a su pequeño hacia su cuerpo haciendo que pegase la espalda en su pecho. Shuichi casi podía sentir el corazón de su amo y su agitada respiración sobre su oído. Eiri salió de su interior, beso el hombro de su esclavo, después su cuello. -Yuki...- -Uhm?- el rubio seguía con sus besos. -Qui... Quiero que... me sigas acariciando.- Eiri abrió los ojos sorprendido al notar como su esclavo había tomado una de sus manos entre las suyas y la dirigía hasta su sexo haciendo movimientos que lo incitaban a acariciarlo. Así lo hizo, el rubio comenzó a acariciarlo de nuevo, esta vez rápidamente. Shuichi apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y sus labios entreabiertos gimiendo silenciosamente. El rubio perdió su mirada en esa expresión, le gustaba verlo así, después de todo... no seria tan difícil enseñarlo a ser el esclavo perfecto.  
  
-No.... no pares... ah Yuki... más rápido...- su cuerpo se curvo entre aquellos fuertes brazos, mientras Eiri seguía deleitándose con el cuello que quedaba expuesto ante él. Aumento la velocidad de sus caricias, provocando que su esclavo volviera a alcanzar el punto máximo del placer.  
  
Shuichi quedó apoyado sobre el pecho de su amo con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del cálido cuerpo de este. Al momento el silencio que existía fue roto por voces que se dejaban oír bastante cerca del lugar.  
  
-Ite!!! Yuki! Por que hiciste eso?- Eiri lo había soltado, dejándolo caer al suelo. -Date prisa y vístete, se están acercando.- -Que?? ¿Cómo que se acercan?- su cara mostró pánico, de inmediato empezó a buscar su ropa, cuando la encontró comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa, mientras que Eiri ya estaba completamente vestido, como si no hubiera pasado nada... A excepción de las gotas de sudor sobre su rostro y a su pelo algo revuelto.  
  
Se quedaron quietos en silencio y vieron pasar a unos hombres sobre sus caballos comentando sobre el lugar mas apropiado para conseguir una buena presa, iban tan distraídos que no repararon de la presencia de ambos.  
  
-Vamos, es hora de seguir con la cacería.- Eiri se volvió dando la espalda a su esclavo, quien lo miraba con algo de desconcierto y con la respiración aun agitada.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Notas de Cathain:  
  
Este cap fue casi todo para Yuki y Shuichi =p para el próximo veremos a mas gente. No ahondé mucho en la cacería por que no soy experta en el tema, así que tendrán que perdonarme por que quedara tan simple ^^;; pero eso se cura con el pequeño lemon que escribió saiyi-chan que quedo muy bien ^.~ aunque creo que recalco mucho lo feliz que es Shuu con Yuki ^^;; por cierto ai- chan que yo recuerde hicimos un trato por lo de la armonica ¬¬* no diré los detalles xq no viene al caso, aunque la guitarra me gusta mas y todo quedo resuelto con el escondite =p errrr... creo q hable de mas ^^;; por cierto en la parte del castigo tendrá algo que ver en un cap. futuro, en fin nos vemos en el próximo cap.  
  
Agradecimientos a Eiri que abrió un post en el foro por nuestro fic y también gracias a los demás chic@s del foro que dejaron sus comentarios. Gracias a los que han dejado reviews que también nos dan ánimos y disculpas por como quedo el cap. 6 al subirlo fue solo un pequeño error en el formato ^^;; y ai-chan pondra notas pal proximo cap. ¬¬* solo q no aparece desde hace rato por el msn ¬.¬  
  
*Un Mastín es un perro utilizado en algunas cacerías, aclaro por si acaso. Aunque eso depende de lo que desees del can y esperes de la presa, también se usaban sabuesos, galgos y fox-terrier por nombrar algunos.  
  
*Codillo: En los cuadrúpedos, coyuntura del brazo próxima al pecho, y la parte comprendida entre esta coyuntura y la rodilla.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de Saiyi:  
  
Bien aki cath como siempre con sus notitas y explicaciones k son tan utiles ^_^ pues como siempre lo dice ella todo no me repetire. Me encantó lo dela ardillita!!!!!!!!! K lindo mi shu-chan (pk es mio XDDDD) a si, una cosita... las tres estamos en contra de la cacería, pero era necesario escribir algo asi -_- asi k no nos maten por eso los amantes de los animales pk nosotras tb lo somos ^_^ 


	9. 08

Dream Within By Chekie Girls  
  
Cap. 8  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
El alba despuntando en el reino de Ilion dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día, los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro terminando los preparativos para la fiesta que se celebraría en la noche. De un lado para otro desfilaban montones de floreros cargados con claveles, rosas, orquídeas, margaritas y un sin fin de flores. Los candelabros eran acomodados en los puntos exactos para que no quedara casi nada sumido en la oscuridad. En la cocina se podía observar un gran numero de manjares de todos tipos, el ambiente estaba impregnado con el delicioso olor de lo que se estaba preparando para la cena y con el fresco aroma de las flores. Todo quedaría perfecto, se habían contratado a los mejores músicos de los alrededores para que amenizaran el ambiente, había una cantidad inimaginable de invitados. La anunciación de la unión de dos reinos tan poderosos como lo eran Ilion y Broglie no era como para realizar una fiesta cualquiera.  
  
****************  
  
-Ya estoy aquí Yuki- Shuichi entró en la habitación de su amo, su mirada se fijó en él, el rubio se encontraba cubierto solamente por su bata de baño, el pequeño se imagino que su amo acababa de bañarse. -Eh, Yuki... tienes que ir a algún sitio?- -Si- -A donde?- la intensa mirada que Eiri le dirigió le hizo saber que no tenia que haber preguntado nada. -No te he mandado a llamar para que me estés preguntando cosas que ni siquiera son de tu incumbencia- -Lo siento. Dime, en que puedo ayudarte?- -En nada. Solo te mandé a llamar por que tengo algo que decirte.- Shuichi lo miró esperando las palabras de su amo. -Como ya sabrás, esta noche hay una fiesta en palacio...- -Que? Una fiesta? No sabia nada!- de nuevo la mirada del rubio recayó sobre él. -Esta bien... me callo.- -Si, hay una fiesta, me extraña que no te hayas enterado.- Shuichi hizo intento de decir algo. -Antes de que empieces a hablar de nuevo, quiero pedirte que...- -No me lo digas Yuki! Ya lo se!- Eiri lo miro con sorpresa. -Quieres que vaya contigo a la fiesta!- Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su rostro, mientras daba saltitos por toda la habitación. -No quiero verte por allí- -Que? Pero Yuki! por que no?- -Por que yo te lo digo y no hay mas que hablar.- -Pero... pero... quiero ir contigo! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- -Sabia que esto pasaría...- Eiri se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pasándola por su pelo rubio. Se acercó un poco mas a su esclavo, con una mano acarició su mejilla, haciendo que Shuichi fijara su mirada en él. -Si vas te aburrirás, mejor que aproveches el tiempo en otras cosas, como por ejemplo aprender a escribir canciones- -Yuki!- Sus labios fueron silenciados con un beso por parte del rubio, un beso que enseguida se volvió mas intenso...  
  
****************  
  
En otro lugar de palacio, el rey acompañado de varios caballeros de la corte, entre ellos Hiro, daba la bienvenida a la princesa Ayaka, la cual acababa de llegar a palacio, se quedaría un par de días allí después de la fiesta. -Gracias por todo, es un honor estar aquí.- La muchacha hizo una reverencia ante el rey. -Aun quedan varias horas para la fiesta, supongo que querrás descansar un poco.- El rey indicó a Hiro que acompañara a la princesa para mostrarle la que seria su habitación durante los días de su estancia en palacio.  
  
****************  
  
-Yuki, si dices que la fiesta será tan aburrida... por que vas?- Shuichi se encontraba bocabajo en la cama, cubierto solo por las sabanas, las cuales dejaban ver de su cuerpo mas de lo que cubrían. -Es mi obligación- Eiri se levantó, volviendo a cubrirse con la bata que llevaba anteriormente, decidido a volver a darse un baño, aun tenia algo de tiempo. -Yuki dejame ir, me portare bien, de verdad!- -Vistete y vete, tengo cosas que hacer.- -Pero... Yuki...- El rubio se volvió hacia él para mirarlo. -Tengo que explicarte lo que significa la palabra "vete"?- -... no.-  
  
****************  
  
-Si necesita algo no tiene mas que llamarme.- Hiro hizo una reverencia frente a la princesa. -Esta bien, gracias- Ella le correspondió con el mismo gesto mas una sutil sonrisa.  
  
Al fondo del pasillo se oyeron unos pasos, los cuales llamaron al atención de ambos. -No puede ser, por que no puedo ir con él? quien se cree que es para decirme eso?- Shuichi levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con su amigo parado frente a una de las habitaciones, la presencia de Ayaka pasó inadvertida para él. -Hiro!- Salió corriendo hasta el lugar donde estaba el pelirrojo. -Que bien que te encuentro!- -Hola Shuichi- Hizo un gesto para indicarle al chico que había alguien mas, y que se comportara como debía, pero Shuichi no pareció darse cuenta. -Tengo que contarte algo!- -Yo me retiro- La muchacha interrumpió, abriendo al puerta de su habitación. -Nos veremos esta noche en la fiesta.- -Eh, si. Que descanse- El pelirrojo volvió a inclinarse mientras ella entraba en la habitación. -Eto... quien era ella? Ni siquiera la vi- -No me digas...- Hiro le dio un golpecito en la cabeza. -Hiro! duele! Por que hiciste eso?- -Por que eres tonto- Se rió divertido. -Ella es... una invitada a la fiesta.- -Ah si! De eso te quería hablar! Resulta que me acabo de enterar que hay una fiesta. Pero... pero... Yuki no quiere que vaya! Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!- -Hazle caso.- Hiro miro a su amigo. -Eh? Estas de su parte?- -No es eso... es que seguramente te aburrirás, créeme, mejor que no vayas.-  
  
****************  
  
La hora de la fiesta había llegado, los invitados comenzaban a llegar vestidos con sus mejores galas para tal celebración. Shuichi los observaba desde el balcón de la habitación que compartía con los demás esclavos. La música lejana se dejaba oír en la habitación, deseaba ir a esa fiesta, tenia curiosidad por saber como eran, con sus antiguos amos nunca había asistido a alguna, y por otra parte estaba la razón mas poderosa por la que quería asistir, Yuki.  
  
Suspiró resignado, decidió que escribiría un poco, quizás pudiera acabar esa canción... Pasaron unos minutos y nada, ni una sola palabra. -Si voy con cuidado quizás no se den cuenta de mi presencia... pero puede que Yuki me vea y se enfade. Pero... quiero estar con Yuki!- Decidido se levantó, se vistió con la mejor ropa que tenia y se dispuso a ir a la fiesta.  
  
****************  
  
-Supongo que por aquí podré entrar...- Shuichi se asomó a la gran sala a través de la puerta que usaban los sirvientes para ir a servir la comida y bebida. Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados al ver todo lo que allí había, la gran cantidad de comida y bebidas, las personas tan cuidadosamente vestidas, buena música y Eiri... Allí estaba, ante sus ojos, con una copa en la mano y esa mirada tan penetrante. Sus ropas resaltaba muy bien su cuerpo, le daba un aire de elegancia sumamente atrayente. Comenzaba por una pequeña línea blanca antes de dar paso al resto de la tela negra que formaba la camisa la cual iba pegada formando suaves pliegues desde sus muñecas hasta casi alcanzar su codo, desde allí se empezaba a ensanchar un poco hasta sus hombros donde remata el cuello alto y la camisa abierta como en dos a la altura de su cuello por el que sobresalía un poco un sencillo encaje blanco, para bajar suavemente cerrándose por los botones negros; la camisa era rematada con extraños bordados con hilos dorados. Un delgado cinturón negro a la altura de sus caderas aprensaba la camisa y sostenía a su vez una hermosa espada corta incrustada con rubíes. Pantalones algo abombados que envolvían sus piernas desde un poco mas abajo de sus rodillas donde quedaban aprisionados por las botas, una visión absolutamente tentadora la del rubio.  
  
-Yuki! Esta guapísimo...- un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas. De pronto sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, miró a la persona que tenia detrás suya, se sorprendió cuando comprobó que se trataba de un chico idéntico a Eiri, solo que con el pelo oscuro y ojos azules. -Que? Como es que hay dos Yuki?- Shuichi miraba una y otra a vez a ambos, al rubio y al moreno, estaba sombrado con el parecido de ambos. -Jajajaja, no soy Yuki, soy Tatsuha.- -Eh? Entonces tu eres el hermano menor de Yuki?- -Exactamente. Y tu debes de ser... su esclavo. Te llamas Shuichi verdad?- El chico de ojos violetas asintió un par de veces. -Ya veo... y no te gustaría ser mi esclavo?- El moreno se acerco a él dejando entre ambos escasos centímetros. -Eh... yo... - Shuichi intentó separarse un poco de él. -Uhm... te pareces mucho al príncipe Ryuichi...- -Al príncipe Ryuichi? Lo conoces?- el muchacho se sorprendió, jamás había pensado que ese chico conociera al hermano de su antigua ama, claro que con eso de las fiestas de la realeza era normal que hubieran coincidido en alguna de ellas. -Él... él... no ha podido asistir hoy!- Los azules ojos de Tatsuha se llenaron de lagrimas a punto de explotar. -Solo lo vi una vez en una fiesta de su padre! Pero ni siquiera pude acercarme a él! My honey Ryuichi!- Shuichi lo miro con cara de no entender nada mientras el moreno lo sujetaba de los hombros sacudiéndolo de adelante hacia atrás una y otra vez.  
  
-Eto... yo era el esclavo de su hermana...- el muchacho no pudo acabar la frase cuando ya tenia al moreno abalanzándose sobre el. -Cuéntamelo todo Shuichi! Cuéntame todo lo que sepas de él!- Tatsuha lo miraba con cara suplicante, suerte que todos las personas que asistieron estaban bastante distraídas con otras cosas como para fijarse en ellos... -Eh... vale, vale, pero suéltame!- los intentos para que Tatsuha lo soltara fueron en vano. -Vamos a mi habitación, Asi me lo contaras todo. Además, si tu te pareces a Ryuichi y yo a mi hermano... no crees que podríamos...- -Que estas diciendo!? Suéltame! Yuki!- Shuichi buscó con la mirada al rubio, Tatsuha casi no lo dejaba respirar de lo fuerte que lo había abrazado. Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando cruzo su mirada con la de su amo. -Yuki! Ayúdame!-  
  
El rubio se disculpó ante los invitados con los que estaba hablando, con paso firme y semblante serio se encaminó hasta donde estaba Shuichi. -Que estas haciendo aquí?- Eiri miro seriamente a su esclavo. La voz del rubio también hizo sobresaltar a Tatsuha que soltó al chico de inmediato. -No te dije que no vinieras?- con las palabras del rubio Shuichi recordó que no debía estar allí, había metido la pata, su amo lo había visto, seguro que se había enfadado con él. -Ya lo se, pero... quería estar contigo.-  
  
Eiri dirigió una severa mirada a su hermano, no hizo falta decirle nada mas. -Bien, yo me voy ya... Es que se ve tan adorable...- -Tatsuha...- El Rubio lo seguía mirando -Si, si, jeje, nos vemos hermanito- El moreno se alejó de allí caminando de espaldas y riendo tontamente. Eiri volvió a mirar a su esclavo. -Esta bien.- Suspiro resignado. -Ya estas aquí...- disimuladamente se acercó al chico para susurrarle algo al oído -Ya veremos cual será tu castigo, debe de gustarte mucho que te castigue, por que te recuerdo que ya son dos los que llevas acumulados...- Shuichi tragó saliva. -No te muevas de mi lado, y sobre todo no digas ni hagas ninguna estupidez de las tuyas- El de ojos violetas asintió con la cabeza a la vez que se adentraba en la fiesta siguiendo los pasos de su amo.  
  
La mayoría de los allí presentes dirigían sus miradas al muchacho, se preguntaban si seria ese el esclavo que el rey le había regalado a su hijo, el cual cantaba tan bien. Shuichi comenzó a sentirse algo incomodo con la situación, quizás su amo tenia razón y no tenia que haber aparecido en la fiesta, pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás.  
  
Hiro divisó a su amigo entre la gente, al lado del príncipe, lo miro con preocupación. -Shuichi... por que has venido?- se dijo a si mismo.  
  
El rey se acercó a su hijo el cual estaba siendo molestado por su hermana y el marido de esta con preguntas como "que hace el aquí?" -Eiri, veo que has traído a tu esclavo.- El rubio miró a su padre sin decir nada. A la vez que Shuichi hacia una reverencia algo nervioso. -vamos, muchacho, podrías cantar algo para los invitados.- Shuichi se sorprendió, cantar para tanta gente? Jamás había cantado con tanto "publico" -Eh... yo...- -Vamos, no seas tímido.- el chico miro a su amo como pidiéndole permiso para hacerlo, este solo le respondió con un gesto afirmativo.  
  
El rey anuncio que Shuichi cantaría, todos se voltearon a mirarlo con interés, algunos de los presentes murmuraban cosas como "es un chico muy lindo" "de verdad que sabrá cantar?" "los esclavos no deberían estar en las fiestas" el muchacho quedo en silencio durante un momento frente a todas esas personas que lo miraban, todas tenían puesta su mirada en él, incluso Eiri. El rubio lo miraba desde su lugar, esperando a que comenzara la canción, Shuichi se sintió algo nervioso, por primera vez cantaría frente a su amo, este hecho le intimidaba un poco, además, tenia la doraba mirada de ese hombre sobre él. Cerro los ojos, tomo aire y comenzó a entonar una hermosa canción, una suave melodía.  
  
Al oír las primeras notas de dicha melodía, Eiri trato de ocultar su sorpresa, a pesar de lo ruidoso que su esclavo pudiera ser, tenia una hermosa voz que sonaba dulcemente en aquel lugar. El pequeño sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago cuando abrió los ojos y encaró la mirada del rubio con la suya, dejando fluir de su boca con calma una a una las palabras de esa suave melodía, como si no hubiera nadie mas allí, como si solo estuviesen ellos dos.  
  
Los murmullos de la gente y las felicitaciones de otras tantas se dejaron oír en la sala cuando la canción se dio por finalizada. Algunas de las personas que asistieron se acercaron a Shuichi a felicitarle por la hermosa canción, Eiri lo seguía observando desde lejos, sin saber por que, deseó que ese estúpido compromiso no se llevara a cabo, pero el sabia que era algo inevitable, algo que debía asumir.  
  
****************  
  
-Yuki! Yuki!- Me oíste cantar?- Shuichi se acercó a toda prisa a donde se encontraba el rubio. -Claro que si, todos te oyeron- -Te gustó?- en sus ojos se podía ver lo contento que estaba por el hecho de que su amo lo hubiese escuchado cantar. -No ha estado mal.- Una sonrisa aun mayor se dibujo en los labios del pequeño, ahora que su amo lo había oído cantar y no le había desagradado, seguramente le dejaría cantarle mas a menudo.  
  
-Príncipe Eiri, su padre lo espera.- Hiro se acercó a la pareja, el rey le había mandado que avisara a su hijo para que acudiera donde estaba él, al parecer tenia algo que anunciar. -será mejor que te vayas ya.- Eiri miro a Shuichi por un momento, este le devolvió la mirada extrañado. Por que quería que se fuera justo ahora? El rubio se alejo de allí, dejando al pequeño junto a Hiro. -Ah, Hiro, me oíste cantar verdad?- -Si, lo hiciste muy bien, le has gustado a todos-  
  
El rey pidió silencio, a su lado se encontraba Eiri, acompañado por una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños que le llegaban a la cintura, tenia un hermoso vestido de cuello bajo en color blanco en el que se engarzaban algunas cintas azul agua y algunos detalles en perlas, en su cabeza llevaba un pequeña pero soberbia corona de diamantes blancos y algunos azules y en su muñeca izquierda sobresalía un hermosos brazalete de oro blanco y diamantes.  
  
-Esa chica... es la de esta tarde...- Susurro Shuichi bajo la mirada de su amigo. -Shuichi, vamos fuera, ya aquí no hacemos nada.- -Pero...- Hiro tomo al pequeño por los hombros empujándolo un poco para que empezara a andar -No me voy a mover de aquí Hiro! Voy a comer y bailar toda la noche! Jajajajaja - sus palabras resonaron en el silencio que se había formado casi totalmente en la sala, los presentes voltearon a mirar de donde venia el alboroto. Shuichi se quedo quieto, completamente avergonzado, enseguida comenzó a disculparse. -Baka...- el susurro de Eiri solo fue oído por Ayaka, quien lo miro extrañada.  
  
Cuando por fin hubo silencio, el rey prosiguió a decir unas palabras... -Es un honor para mi anunciar aquí esta noche que mi hijo mayor, Eiri, contraerá matrimonio con la princesa Ayaka del reino de Broglie. Para mi es de gran complacencia que mi hijo contraiga al fin matrimonio y que mejor que con una joven tan dulce y amable como lo es la princesa Ayaka.- dirigiendo su mirada a Eiri y Ayaka el rey dijo... - Hijos estoy por mas que seguro que Dios bendice esta unión, los felicito. Ahora brindemos por el compromiso.-  
  
Los sirvientes se apresuraban con las copas para el brindis mientras que los aplausos de la gente invadían la sala mientras, al igual que las palabras del rey resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Shuichi. -Ma...tri...mo...nio...?- Un temblor sacudió el cuerpo del pequeño, sentía como sus piernas no podrían sostenerle, notaba como sus ojos se humedecían, como no podría controlar sus lagrimas. -Shuichi...- Hiro lo miro con tristeza. Shuichi no pudo mas, las lagrimas empezaron a salir descontroladas de sus ojos violetas, corrió todo lo que le dieron sus piernas, abriéndose paso entre la gente, las cuales estaban demasiado entusiasmadas con el acontecimiento como para darse cuenta de algo mas. La mirada de Eiri lo persiguió en todo momento, ya no podía hacer nada, había tratado de que Shuichi no presenciara la noticia, pero no salió como esperaba. Sintió un impulso de ir tras él, pero se contuvo, no podía hacer algo así, de modo que trató de disimular ante todos los invitados aunque la actitud de ambos no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos de Mika, Toma y Tatsuha. La mirada de Eiri fue seguida por la de su prometida, esta se dio cuenta que el rubio tenia la vista clavada en lo que estaba ocurriendo con su esclavo. Volvió a mirar a su prometido cuando lo oyó susurrar algo... -Las cosas nunca resultan ser como uno quiere que sean.-  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de Cathain:  
  
errrr... pues que mas puedo decir, pobre Shuu ._. Ayaka mala ¬¬ y a Yuki pues a el todo se lo perdono ^^;; este cap. en su mayoria fue escrito por saiyi-chan ^^ yo solo meti unos detalles y mas nada, eh! pero es q estaba ocupadita y el stress me tenia bloqueada, el que el cap. 8 haya sido escrito mas rapido se lo deben a ella, yo pensaba dejarlos sufrir un poco mas =p por cierto ultimamente ff.net ha resultado ser horrible ¬¬**** no ha respetado ni uno solo de los espacios que dejamos en los caps. es algo insoportable xq todo se ve junto y puede llegar a ser algo confuso, en fin espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Notas de Saiyi:  
  
Pues aki el cap. 8, esta vez hemos tardado menos en tenerlo ^_^ sigan leyendo y k lo disfruten!!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias por los comentarios ^_^  
  
Notas de Ai:  
  
holaaaa otro capitulo mas ^^ os a gustad??? a k yuki esta espectacular?? KIERO UNO ASI PARA MI!! LO KIEROOOO LO KIEROOO!! mm esto ._. ejem sigams kon las notas ^^UU joo se k mucha de vsotras estais preparando los trajes de luto( yo entre ellas) yukiii se nos kasaaa kon la ayaka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! nooo nos mateis todavia, esperar al siguiente capitulo habra m,uchas yumi sorpresas nos vemos muakaaaaaaaaaa ^^ 


	10. 09

Dream Within  
  
By Chekie Girls  
  
Cap. 9  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Shuichi corría y corría, no quería detenerse, no quería pensar, sentía un dolor en el pecho que comprimía su corazón, lagrimas bañaban su rostro, pero sus piernas ya no daban mas, llegó hasta una especie de pasadizo, deteniéndose en la entrada. Este estaba iluminado con 2 antorchas, parecía ser la entrada a algún lugar, Shuichi se aventuro a entrar allí en ese momento no quería regresar nunca mas al palacio, nunca mas tener que verle la cara a su amo, mucho menos a la novia de este, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de ver a Hiro. Se recostó contra la pared tratando de regular su respiración.  
  
Porque? Porque tenia que pasarle todo esto a él? su amo se iba a casar con aquella linda chica que había visto en la tarde, se veía que era una chica gentil y muy amable, su amo tendría una linda esposa después de todo y el no debía de sentirse así porque... Porque... Porque él era un simple esclavo.  
  
-Si... Que... Corres... Rápido.. - Decía un muy fatigado Hiro doblado con sus manos sobre sus rodillas, recuperando el aliento. Shuichi había pegado un saltito del susto, ¿Hiro le había seguido?. Le observó por un momento y se adentré mas en aquel lugar hasta que salió a una especie de salita donde había una puerta, se acercó a ella e intentó abrirla pero estaba con llave o quizás atascada, ese lugar estaba lleno de polvo por todos lados.   
  
- No tienes que huir de mi Shuichi- dijo con voz triste Hiro -no voy a burlarme de ti ni nada de eso.-  
  
-... Sabias... Sabias que Yuki se iba a casar? - pregunto Shuichi con un tono de voz apagado.  
  
-Em... Eso no importa en este momento Shuichi, lo que importa es como te sientes respecto a esta situación. Sabes acaso en lo que te estas metiendo realmente? Tu solo eres un esclavo a pesar de las circunstancias en las que te has visto involucrado con el príncipe, eso es lo que eres y es algo que no puedes cambiar- El muchacho miró a su amigo, este lo estaba mirando con tristeza en sus violáceos ojos. -Se que suena muy duro, pero... así son las cosas. Quizás no debí animarte para que le dijeras lo que sientes...-   
  
-Pero yo le amo! Desde que lo conocí sentí algo que jamás había sentido antes... Y si no me dijo lo de su compromiso debe de haber sido por algo!- Se defendió el pelirosa.  
  
-Eres una persona muy buena Shuichi, pero muy inocente... dime aun cosa, crees que el siente lo mismo por ti? Te lo ha dicho? -  
  
-Que? Yo...- bajó la cabeza dejando caer un par de lagrimas de sus ojos, evidenciando la respuesta que su amigo esperaba. Eiri no le había dicho si sentía algo por él y tampoco se lo había demostrado, si bien es cierto que le dijo que no fuera a la fiesta ¿quería ahorrarle la pena? de eso no estaba seguro, su amo no era muy expresivo, y estaba el "pequeñísimo" hecho de que se iba a casar ¿como le ocultas eso a alguien? Sus piernas no lo sostuvieron mas haciéndole quedar de rodillas en el suelo. Se llevo las manos a la cara comenzando a llorar de nuevo.  
  
Hiro sintió una punzada en su corazón al ver el estado de su amigo, sin duda era un chico especial, poseía una inocencia y pureza que talvez solo le perteneciera a los Ángeles. Se acercó arrodillándose frente a él. Un suave -lo siento- afloró de sus labios antes de abrazar al pequeño atrayéndolo fuertemente contra si tratando de aliviar su pena, talvez se había propasado al hablarle así. Se dejo llevar acariciando suavemente su espalda, era tan extraño aun ese sentimiento sobreprotector que salía a flote cada vez que veía al pelirosa, le gustaba ese calorcito que se desprendía del chico, ese aroma ácido y dulce de las fresas, esa risa que iluminaba todo a su alrededor, su extraña fragilidad y sus ojos que destilaban bondad y alegría; pero en este momento aquellas lagrimas adornando su rostro, haría cualquier cosa por consolarlo, por hacerlo sonreír de nuevo.  
  
Suavemente secó aquellas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, su piel era tibia y suave. Sintió un magnetismo que lo llevaba a acercarse a él cada vez mas, percibió aquel extraño y embriagante perfume a fresas mas fuerte que otras veces, ¿Cómo alguien podía hacerlo sentir de aquella forma tan perturbadora?. Shuichi le veía con gran asombro, Hiro haciendo caso omiso de esto descendió un poco mas, apoyando su frente en la del chico. Que hermosos eran aquellos ojos violetas que hacían ver simple a cualquier gema. El éxtasis de verse reflejado en aquellos ojos duró apenas unos segundos, pues Shuichi los cerró con miedo a lo que pudiera estar pensando Hiro. El chico tembló aun mas por su cercanía, un temblor de miedo, de confusión.  
  
Su instinto prevaleciendo ante todo, cada segundo estaba mas cerca de esos labios, los cuales le tentaban a probarlos, lo hacia sentir confuso, más cerca, pero cuando apenas un milímetro lo separaba de deleitarse con aquel manjar, un temblor aun mas fuerte por parte de Shuichi le hizo volver a la realidad. Se sentía extraño por aquel cóctel de sentimientos que inundaban su corazón, su alma, sabia perfectamente que veía a Shuichi como su amigo, incluso como a un hermano, pero jamás como algo mas, por que sintió la necesidad besarlo entonces? Quizas solo trataba de protegerle, de confortarlo... No tenía cabeza para decir algo mas, no hallaba las palabras correctas; se atrevió a depositar sobre su frente un suave beso, a lo que Shuichi respondió abriendo los ojos sorprendido y algo ruborizado por la actitud de su amigo. Hiro se disculpó por lo ocurrido y salió de aquel lugar antes de que pudiera terminar haciéndole mas daño a aquel chico.  
  
************************************************************   
  
La noche anterior no había podido conciliar el sueño; la fiesta, el anuncio matrimonial, lo ocurrido con Hiro, y sobre todo Eiri. Todo eso había estado dando vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza hasta ya entrada la mañana, cuando por fin el sueño pudo con él.   
  
Shuichi abrió los ojos alertado por las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban sobre el frío cristal, esta vez no lo había despertado el canturreo de los pájaros como venia siendo habitual desde que estaba en palacio. Con pesadez se puso de pie, miró hacia el balcón comprobando que llovía.  
  
-Un día gris...- Sonrió irónico. Dedicó una segunda mirada a recorrer toda la habitación, como imaginaba no había nadie, los demás esclavos estarían con sus tareas desde temprano. El muchacho se puso su ropa, su mirada se perdió en aquella habitación, en el oscuro día.  
  
********************************************************   
  
Eiri llevaba rato levantado, permanecía en su cuarto, escribiendo, aunque pocas ideas habían salido de su cabeza aquella mañana. Se había acostado bastante tarde debido a la celebración, deseó haberse podido retirar antes, en otro caso tal vez, pero esa celebración fue por él, por su compromiso con Ayaka.  
  
-Compromiso...- Una imagen le vino a la cabeza, la de Shuichi saliendo de la fiesta. No había sabido nada de él desde lo ocurrido, el chico ni siquiera había ido a convencerlo para pasar la noche con él como había hecho muchas veces ya desde su estancia en palacio y también era raro que el pequeño no estuviera molestándole a esas horas de la mañana como solía hacer. Se levantó, decidió ir a darse un baño, eso lo relajaría. Ya había tenido que aguantar a su padre y demás durante el desayuno.   
  
*******************************************************   
  
Shuichi andaba por los pasillos de palacio, estaba perdido, miraba de un lado a otro, aquel lugar era bastante grande y esta no era la primera vez que se perdía por los numerosos pasillos.  
  
-Estupendo... el día no puede comenzar peor- cerró los ojos a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos con un gesto de fastidio, seguro que ese no seria su mejor día. Siguió caminando hasta desembocar en un pasillo aun mayor que el anterior, estaba a punto de tirarse de los pelos cuando una de las grandes puertas se abrió ante él.  
  
Un muchacho moreno de ojos azules salió de allí. Shuichi se le quedo mirando, si que era asombroso el parecido de ambos hermanos...   
  
-Ah! Shuichi!- La voz del moreno lo sacó de sus pensamientos a la vez que se le acercaba.  
  
-Ho...hola...- El pequeño se retiró un poco, no había tenido muy buena experiencia con Tatsuha la primera vez que se encontraron...  
  
-Que haces aquí? Ya lo se! Te has decidido a ser mi esclavo verdad?- Tatsuha rozaba su mejilla con la de Shuichi mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.  
  
-No! Yo no vine para eso!- El muchacho intentaba zafarse, es que cada vez que ese tipo lo viera le haría lo mismo? Estaba empezando a tomarle algo de miedo...  
  
-No? Entonces que haces por aquí?- El moreno lo soltó para mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
-Es que... me perdí.-   
  
-Jajajajajajajajajaja te perdiste? Jajajajajajajajaja- El chico de ojos azules andaba tirado en el suelo riéndose.  
  
-Ya vale no?- Lo miraba furioso, no era el mejor día para tomarlo a broma.  
  
-Esta bien, lo siento, es que me hizo gracia jeje.- Shuichi suspiro resignado. -Oye, vienes de pasar la noche con mi hermano verdad?- Una sonrisa picara se dibujó en su cara mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos con el codo al chico.   
  
-No... no lo he visto desde ayer en la fiesta...-   
  
-Uhm? Que te pasa Shuichi?- Solo obtuvo silencio en respuesta. -Es... por lo del compromiso de mi hermano verdad?- Shuichi seguía en silencio, mirando el suelo. -Ya... así que no sabias nada...-  
  
-No. Me enteré anoche, no tenia ni idea-  
  
-Mi hermano es imbecil! Como que no te dijo algo así?- Se revolvió el pelo.  
  
-Supongo que... por que solo soy su esclavo.- Unas sirvientas se acercaban desde el final del pasillo hablando algo entre ellas. Cuando llegaron a la altura de ambos jóvenes quedaron en silencio, haciendo una reverencia hacia el príncipe, para después seguir su camino.  
  
-Vamos entra, este no es lugar para hablar de estas cosas.- Tatsuha abrió la puerta entrando en la habitación, seguido de Shuichi.  
  
-Shuichi... estas enamorado de mi hermano verdad? Por eso reaccionaste así ayer...-  
  
-Que? Te diste cuenta de lo de ayer?- Shuichi lo miro con algo de sorpresa, aunque la verdad es que no había sido muy precavido...  
  
-Si, pero eso ya da igual.- Se sentó en la cama, invitando al chico a hacer lo mismo. -Que vas ha hacer?-  
  
-Yo... Un simple esclavo no puede competir con ella, es su prometida , se van a casar, a demás yo...- Tomó aire para seguir. -Soy un chico...-  
  
-Y esa es razón suficiente para darte por vencido?- Shuichi lo miro sin entender bien lo que pretendía el moreno. -Tanto Ayaka como tu os habéis enamorado de él, no crees que en cierto modo sois iguales?-  
  
-Iguales? No, es imposible que seamos iguales, un esclavo no puede ser igual que una princesa!- apretó sus puños bajo la atenta mirada del otro.  
  
-Vamos anímate, no es bueno que estés tan decaído.- El moreno tomó la cara del otro con ambas manos. -Quieres que te anime un rato?- Sin mas se lanzó encima del pobre chico, tumbándolo sobre la cama, este grito asustado, como era posible que ese tío siempre hiciera lo mismo? Iba a acabar por esconderse cada vez que se lo cruzara.   
  
Tatsuha consiguió desarmar la ropa del chico, paseando sus manos por su pecho.   
  
-Que haces? Déjate de bromas! No estoy de humor!-  
  
-No es una broma, de verdad que quiero que seas mi esclavo... además ahora mi hermano no te necesitara...-   
  
-Oye! No eres nada sensible lo sabias?- Shuichi luchaba contra el moreno para que no lo besara, le intentaba apartar la cara poniendo su mano en la frente del de ojos azules, a lo cual este seguía insistiendo mientras sacaba la lengua.  
  
-Ah! Déjame! Cierra la boca me estas babeando!-   
  
El sonido de la puerta abriéndose los hizo desviar la mirada hacia esta, los ojos de Shuichi se abrieron de golpe al ver a su amo en la puerta de la habitación.  
  
-Ah! Hola hermanito... Que haces aquí?- El muchacho se quito de encima de Shuichi como si nada hubiera ocurrido, a la vez que el otro se incorporaba para ponerse de pie a un lado de la cama con algo de nerviosismo.  
  
-Sabia que estabas aquí.- Eiri dirigió una mirada a su esclavo, el cual sintió algo de miedo, se habría enfadado por lo ocurrido con Tatsuha?   
  
-Como has sabido que Shuichi estaba aquí?- El moreno se posicionó tranquilamente en la entrada frente a Eiri estirando un brazo apoyándolo sobre el quicio de la puerta, cortándole el paso a su hermano mayor. El rubio lo apartó de allí abriéndose camino para dirigirse a su esclavo. -Esta bien.. pasa hermano...- Hizo un gesto de burla, a lo cual Eiri respondió con una mirada fría. Sencillamente se había encontrado con las sirvientas que pasaron por donde estaban los chicos, y ellas le dijeron con quien se encontraba su esclavo.  
  
Cuando Eiri se acercó lo suficiente a Shuichi, este lo esquivó para tratar de salir de allí, pero el rubio se lo impidió sujetándolo de un brazo. El muchacho de ojos violetas lo miró, su mirada era desafiante, Eiri se la devolvió de la misma forma.  
  
-Esto... será mejor que me largue de aquí...- El moreno soltó una risita nerviosa a la vez que frotaba sus manos, las cosas se ponían peligrosas y mejor que él no estuviera en medio.   
  
-Solo una cosa hermanito... cuando acabéis... dejarme la cama en condiciones vale?- Si las miradas matasen el chico ya estaría muerto debido a la mirada que le dedicó su hermano mayor. -Si... mejor me voy...-Salió de la habitación haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano, cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
  
Eiri miro a su esclavo, se dio cuenta de el leve rubor que cubría sus mejillas debido al comentario de Tatsuha.  
  
-Que hacías aquí?-  
  
-Nada...- volvió la cara rompiendo el contacto visual. Eiri lo soltó.  
  
-Pasaste la noche con ese "amigo" tuyo?-   
  
-Que?- Shuichi se sorprendió por la pregunta, se sobresaltó al recordar lo ocurrido con Hiro, pero disimulo delante de Eiri al fin y al cabo no había llegado a pasar nada -No! Claro que no! Por que dices eso?- El rubio se acerco mas al chico, su mirada era penetrante, intensa.  
  
-Me extrañó que no vinieras a molestarme anoche-  
  
-No me apetecía ir... además, estarías ocupado con tu prometida...- Shuichi miro al rubio un momento con rostro serio, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de allí mientras era observado por los dorados ojos en silencio.  
  
-ya veo...-  
  
**************************************************************   
  
El día estaba siendo largo para Shuichi, demasiado pesado, y aun no acababa. Cuanto menos quería cruzarse con su amo mas lo hacia, trataba de evitarlo, ya eran varias veces las que se habían cruzado durante el día, y siempre la misma reacción, una mirada fría pero deseosa por parte del rubio; un temblor interior y debilidad por parte de Shuichi. Eiri había intentado acercarse a él varias veces, pero el chico había conseguido huir de la situación. En una ocasión tropezó con Hiro, los dos se habían mirado algo incómodos, pero después de haber hablado largo rato todo pareció volver a estar como antes, no podían dejar que una tontería estropeara su amistad, aunque Shuichi tuvo sus dudas debido a la diferencia de clases entre uno y otro, pero las palabras de Hiro le hicieron sentirse mejor, el pelirrojo no consentiría que se estropeara su amistad.   
  
Iba distraído caminando por un extraño pasillo, juraría que ese día ya había recorrido un par de veces todo palacio absorto en sus pensamientos. Todo se oscureció un poco antes de que pudiera llegar a un gran ventanal que daba a un gran jardín, o eso es lo que le parecía a Shuichi. Pero igual no podía salir de allí, la lluvia aun no había cesado, suspiro resignado, al parecer todo lo que sentía se estaba reflejando en el clima de ese día. Se sentía miserable y débil.  
  
Unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura cogiéndole por sorpresa, se sintió reconfortado por unos breves momentos antes de procesar que su rubio príncipe era quien lo estaba abrazando. Aquella respiración en su oído le produjo unas suaves cosquillas, que fácil seria olvidar todo lo sucedido ayer y dejarse llevar por aquella cercanía...  
  
Eiri le hizo darse vuelta y lo beso con pasión, con deseo reprimido, Shuichi no hizo mas que abrir los ojos de par en par para después cerrarlos entregándose. El rubio profundizaba cada vez mas el beso, su lengua tocando todo a su alcance dentro de aquella boca que era suya, estrechando mas contra sí aquel frágil cuerpo que le pertenecía por completo y que en este momento se entregaba a él como si no hubiera sucedido nada en aquella fiesta. Shuichi entreabrió los ojos, pudo ver como en la oscuridad brillaban los ojos dorados del otro, mirándolo, quemándolo con su mirada mientras sus manos comenzaban a perderse recorriendo el pequeño cuerpo. El chico dejo escapar un suspiro de su boca, se sentía tan bien al estar así con su amo... y se sentía mal por dentro, mal por ser tan débil frente a aquel hombre que lo tenia totalmente enamorado, sabia que debía separarse de él, evitar esa situación tal y como había hecho durante todo el día, pero su cuerpo respondía solo ante esas caricias.   
  
El sonido de unos pasos lograron captar la atención de ambos haciéndoles separarse un poco.   
  
- Yo puedo decirle a mi prometido que vayamos a almorzar, no te preocupes nana -le decía la princesa Ayaka a una señora que venia junto a ella.   
  
-Pero... - La señora calló en el momento que vio al príncipe sospechosamente cerca de un chico de cabellos rosados, estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que cualquiera pudiera pensar que algo ocurría entre ellos, además, sus agitadas respiraciones y un intenso rubor en Shuichi evidenciaban aun mas las cosas.  
  
La joven princesa sintió un temblor recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando los vio, disimuló el haber prestado atención a la escena, como si no hubiera visto nada, o como si esa escena fuera la mas normal del mundo, aunque por dentro sabia que algo raro pasaba, ya lo había notado durante la fiesta de la noche anterior.   
  
- Oh! aquí estas Eiri,- Se acercó al rubio tomándolo del brazo. -Tu padre tuvo la genial idea de que cenáramos juntos el día de hoy, me ha dicho que mandó a preparar un banquete especial- Dijo Ayaka de nuevo totalmente ruborizada sin ponerle mucha atención al acompañante de su prometido.  
  
El corazón de Shuichi subió y bajó hasta sus pies de un tiro. El matrimonio de su amo se hizo presente de nuevo en su mente.  
  
Si... Que fácil era olvidarlo todo y entregarse por completo de nuevo a su amo, pero su corazón no le permitiría olvidar así como así, todo era una ilusión. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por tragarse sus lagrimas pidió permiso y salió huyendo de allí antes las extrañadas miradas de la princesa y su acompañante.  
  
********************************************************************   
  
/-tanto Ayaka como tu os habéis enamorado de él, no crees que en cierto modo sois iguales?-/ Las palabras de Tatsuha vinieron a su cabeza, en parte tenia razón, pero también estaba el hecho de que solo era su esclavo, y jamás podría tener algo con su amo que no fuera simplemente eso, una relación amo-esclavo. Y el hecho de que ambos fueran hombres no ayudaba mucho...  
  
-Joven...- La voz de una muchacha lo hizo sobresaltar.  
  
-Es a mi?-  
  
-Si, el príncipe Eiri quiere verlo, lo espera en su habitación, no se demore.-  
  
-Si...- Definitivamente ese no era su día, cuando pensó que por fin todo había acabado por hoy las cosas empeoraban de golpe. Esta vez no podría huir de él, de cualquier forma era su esclavo, tenia que obedecerle.  
  
Con algo de miedo llamó a la puerta, la voz del rubio sonó desde dentro dándole permiso para entrar.  
  
-Ya estoy aquí... que quieres?- Eiri no dijo nada, solo se dirigió hacia él, quedando sumamente cerca. -Que... quieres...?-  
  
-Ya te has cansado de huirme?- Le levantó la cara sujetándolo de la barbilla, Shuichi hizo intento de alejarse al sentir el contacto.   
  
-Si no te hago falta deja que me vaya.-  
  
-Y si te digo que te necesito para una cosa?- Los labios del rubio se acercaron peligrosamente a los de su esclavo, a escasos centímetros, dejando que sus respiraciones chocaran.  
  
-Para que cosa? Para acostarte conmigo cada vez que quieras?!- Eiri se sorprendió cuando el chico golpeó su mano y se aparto de él.  
  
-Así que estas enfadado en serio...-  
  
-Que quieres decir con eso? Crees que no debería estarlo? Me has utilizado! Tu me besaste, tu me buscaste para...-  
  
-Y tu te dejaste- El tono de su voz se volvió mayor interrumpiéndolo. -O ya no te acuerdas?-  
  
-Pero, pero... yo creía que... que tu me veías como algo mas que tu esclavo...-  
  
-Que te hizo pensar eso?-  
  
-Que?- Sus violáceos ojos se abrieron de par en par.  
  
-Nunca te di esperanzas de ningún tipo, no tengo la culpa de que te hagas ideas raras.-  
  
-Entonces... por que? Por que me besaste la primera vez? Yo no te lo pedí, el que para ti no significara nada no quería decir que para mi tampoco... ese fue mi primer beso lo sabes? Y tu me lo robaste!- Eiri lo miró sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en los humedecidos ojos del chico. -Pero sabes que? Soy un tonto...- Sonrió tristemente. -En el fondo estoy contento de que todas esas cosas me pasaran contigo... pero... podrías haberme contado lo de tu compromiso, no se nada de ti! Nunca me cuentas nada!-  
  
-A ti no tiene por que importante esas cosas, no tengo que darte explicaciones de ninguna clase-  
  
-Pero... yo quiero saber cosas de ti Yuki!-  
  
-Ya basta!- Eiri beso con fuerza los labios de su esclavo, sujetó la cabeza del pequeño por la nuca, y con el otro brazo rodeo su fina cintura atrayéndolo hacia él. El beso fue algo forzado, Shuichi trataba de apartarse, pero estaba bien sujeto. El rubio sintió la humedad de un par de lagrimas que habían recorrido el rostro del chico, lo dejó libre. Un incomodo silencio inundó la habitación, silencio que fue roto por un trueno que centelleaba en la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
-No querías irte? Vete.- se volvió dando la espalda a Shuichi.-  
  
-No. No me voy. Soy tu esclavo verdad? Pues así me comportare, solo como un esclavo.- Sorprendido por las palabras del pequeño Eiri lo miró, mantuvo su mirada seria aun al comprobar con sorpresa como su esclavo se quitaba la ropa sin reparo alguno, o eso hubiera jurado al no ser por las sonrojadas mejillas del pequeño. -Estoy listo, no es esto lo que quieres de mi?- Se acercó a Eiri, parándose frente a él, se notaba que estaba nervioso, el sutil temblor de su cuerpo lo delataba. El rubio acercó su boca al oído del pequeño para susurrarle.  
  
-Esta bien, jugaremos a tu modo...- Sus labios se humedecieron cuando comenzó a recorrer con su lengua el cuello que se exponía ante él, Shuichi volvió su mirada a un lado, perdiéndola en aquella inmensa habitación.  
  
Eiri colocó una mano sobre la cintura del chico, sin dejar espacio alguno entre sus cuerpos, con la otra mano posicionó su cara para besar aquellos dulces labios, comenzó con un beso suave, intensificándolo cada vez mas, acariciando los finos labios con su lengua, mordisqueándolos con los suyos propios. Sujetando el cuerpo del pequeño lo deposito en la cama, repartió unos besos por el cuello de su esclavo, mordisqueando suavemente, dejando la piel algo enrojecida. Sus labios se mudaron al pecho, allí mordisqueó cada pedacito de piel que después fue acariciado por su cálida lengua, saboreándola.   
  
Eiri dejó lo que estaba haciendo para quitarse la ropa bajo la atenta mirada del otro. Cuando hubo quitado todo lo que se interponía entre ambos cuerpos se colocó sobre Shuichi, rozando su piel, moviéndose lentamente sobre su él. El muchacho cerró sus violáceos ojos, trataba de contener cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de su boca, sus brazos estaban sobre la cama paralelos a su cuerpo, uno a cada lado de este, de vez en cuando sujetaba con firmeza las sabanas tratando de contenerse. Eiri deslizó una mano acariciando con la yema de los dedos uno de los brazos del pequeño, llegando hasta su mano, la tomó entre la suya, dirigiéndola hasta su propio pecho, indicándole que lo acariciara, este lo hizo sin poner objeción alguna, su mano vagaba por el amplio pecho del rubio, obedecía todas las indicaciones de su amo sin ninguna queja, se dejaba hacer, pero no se entregaba totalmente.  
  
El joven de ojos dorados se movió un poco dejando libre casi totalmente el cuerpo del otro, bajó su mano hasta el vientre de este, lo acarició despacio, provocándole un suave cosquilleo, sin esperárselo, Shuichi sintió como su sexo era envuelto por la mano de su amo, masajeándolo con movimientos rápidos, mientras que la boca del mismo era la que ahora sustituía a su mano sobre el abdomen del muchacho. El pequeño se revolvió en la cama tratando de no gritar, esta vez era distinto, no debía disfrutar aquello, a los esclavos les estaba prohibido. Con fuerza y rabia apretó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, no dejaría que de su boca escapara ni un solo gemido. Eiri no tardo en volverse para mirarlo, vio como de los labio de Shuichi salía un fino hilo de sangre, de inmediato dejó lo que estaba haciendo, el otro en respuesta entreabrió los ojos para mirarlo ahora mas relajado.  
  
-Que demonios estas haciendo?- El rubio paso un dedo por los finos labios, limpiando la sangre que escapaba de ellos, haciendo que su esclavo se quejara a causa del dolor que sintió con el contacto. -Por que te estas comportando de esta forma? Actúas como si tu estuvieras muerto.-  
  
-No es eso lo que quieres?- Eiri clavó sus ojos en él para prestar atención a sus palabras. -No quieres que sea tu esclavo? Pues eso hago, portarme como tal, como una marioneta a la que puedes manejar a tu antojo, o acaso no soy para ti como un muñeco?- La mirada de Shuichi sobre los ojos de su amo se volvió fría, Eiri jamás había visto esa expresión en los ojos de ese niño.  
  
-Deja de decir estupideces-  
  
-Si, amo-  
  
-Ya me tienes harto con tus niñerías!- Eiri golpeo sobre la cama con ambos puños, uno a cada lado de la cara de Shuichi, este se sobresaltó. -Estoy tratando de ser amable contigo- el chico volvió la cara -Ya veo, lo que te gusta es el sexo duro verdad?- Besó sus labios violentamente, después tomó el cuerpo del pequeño y lo volteo sobre la cama, colocó los brazos de Shuichi sobre al espalda de este, sujetándolo con una de sus manos. Esta vez si se asustó, volvió a moverse sobre la cama para soltarse, el rubio se inclinó sobre él, pasó su lengua sobre aquellos labios lamiendo el poco de sangre que quedaba en ellos, lo sujetó de la barbilla introduciendo un dedo en su boca obligándolo a abrirla para explorarla una vez mas, este respondió con un quejido, mientras un par de dedos se adentraban en ella para después ser sustituidos por su lengua. Eiri bajó la mano hasta el trasero del otro, ambos dedos acariciaban ahora la entrada del chico, introduciéndose a la vez que preparaban un poco la zona.   
  
Shuichi cerro los ojos fuertemente al sentir como el sexo del rubio era ahora el que lo penetraba con rapidez, no pudo mas y un grito escapó de su garganta, Eiri se detuvo un momento, el suficiente para que el chico se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro. Despacio comenzó a moverse, pero la velocidad aumentó considerablemente después de un par de movimientos.  
  
-Es esto lo que querías verdad? Te gusta que te lo haga de esta forma?-   
  
-Yuki! Para! Me haces daño!- Sus brazos seguían siendo prisioneros de su amo, no podía moverse en esa posición, sintió miedo, también impotencia por no poder hacer nada, como la palabra lo indicaba era un "esclavo" y si quería estar con la persona de la cual se había enamorado tenia que aceptar este hecho.  
  
-Ahora no me vengas con tonterías, esto es lo que estabas buscando- Un pequeño grito escapaba de la garganta de su esclavo con cada movimiento, los cuales eran rápidos y profundos.   
  
-Ah! Yuki! No tan fuerte... ah... me duele!-  
  
-No, no te duele, te gusta que te haga esto, siempre acaba gustándote.- Eiri se volvió a inclinar sobre él, soltó sus brazos dejándolos caer a ambos lados, de nuevo besó su cuello a la vez que seguía moviéndose dentro del pequeño, esta vez algo mas despacio pero con fuerza.  
  
-Por favor... Yuki... ah...-   
  
-Cállate- otro beso fue depositado en sus labios, los cuales estaban ya algo doloridos debido a la pequeña herida y a la fuerza de los besos.  
  
Eiri pasó un brazo rodeándolo de la cintura, haciéndolo levantar un poco su trasero hacia él, volvió a acelerar el ritmo. Con una mano tomó el sexo de Shuichi para volver a masajearlo, este sujetaba con fuerza las sabanas, trataba de esconder su cara entre ellas, no quería que su amo oyera los gemidos que empezaban a escapar de su boca, aunque era algo tarde para eso. El rubio sentía como el interior del pequeño comenzaba a contraerse envolviendo su erección, con su mano libre sujetó la cadera del chico empujando con mas fuerza, lo mas profundo que podía, quería sentir esa cálida estrechez rodeándolo totalmente, sin que quedara un pedacito de piel libre, sentir ese calor que emanaba el interior del chico, escuchar los sonidos que salían de su boca, ver como intentaba reprimirse y no lo conseguía, todo eso hacia que la excitación fuera mayor. La mano que acariciaba el sexo de Shuichi tomó la misma velocidad que su cuerpo, con su dedo pulgar presionó en la punta un momento, lo suficiente para que los gemidos del muchacho se dejaran oír en toda la habitación a la vez que el cálido liquido bañaba su mano y parte del vientre del pequeño. El rubio siguió moviéndose, el ritmo se había mantenido elevado, provocando que acabara por llenar el interior de su esclavo.  
  
Shuichi dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cama, se sentía pesado, tembloroso, dolorido. Estaba envuelto por el sudor que brillaba en la oscuridad sobre su bronceada piel. Con rabia apretó las sabanas con la fuerza que le quedaba, por mucho que se lo propusiera era imposible, no podía evitar sentir el placer que el rubio le proporcionaba, pensó que quizás a él si le estuviera permitido disfrutar a pesar de ser un esclavo... pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de que si lo sentía así era por los sentimientos que tenia hacia aquel hombre, esa era la única razón por la que le estaba permitido disfrutar, con otra persona seria totalmente distinto... Eiri se dejo caer encima de él, pero no completamente, mantenía su peso apoyando sus antebrazos sobre la cama. Con una mano buscó la de Shuichi, entrelazando sus dedos, haciéndole soltar la sabana; con la otra apartó un mecho de pelo de la cara del chico, estaba mojado por el sudor de su frente. Depositó un beso en ella. Durante unos minutos la agitaba respiración de ambos fue el único sonido dentro de la habitación, acompañado por el silbido del viento que parecía corear a la fuerte lluvia que los había acompañado en todo momento.  
  
-Las cosas no pueden ser de otra forma.- La voz de Eiri sonó calmada sobre el oído de Shuichi. -Tengo obligaciones que cumplir aunque no me gusten- Salió de su interior para sentarse al borde de la cama, Shuichi no decía nada, tenia su mirada perdida en algún lugar, seguramente en la lluvia que se dejaba ver a través del balcón intercalando algún que otro relámpago. -No quiero hacerte daño, por eso es mejor que te alejes de mi.- Las palabras del rubio lo hicieron sobresaltarse, de inmediato volteó a mirar a su amo, acercándose a él moviéndose sobre la cama.  
  
-Yuki... por que? No quiero! Quiero estar contigo, te prometo que seré un buen esclavo, haré lo que tu quieras...- Eiri acarició su mejilla.   
  
-Si sigues a mi lado te haré daño.-  
  
-Pero yo... Yuki...- Su voz se volvió seria, Eiri lo miró. -Todo esto es por que solo soy un esclavo verdad? Además... soy un chico...-  
  
-Que estas diciendo?-  
  
-Si no fuera por eso... me querrías?-  
  
-No es cuestión de quererte o no, las cosas no pueden ser siempre como uno quiere- Shuichi bajó la cabeza, las lagrimas asomaban a sus violáceos ojos nublándolos, con ambas manos el rubio le volvió la cara hasta quedar los dos mirándose, se acercó para besarlo una vez mas, a lo cual el chico respondió apartándose.  
  
-Esta bien Yuki, no me interpondré en tu camino, solo me limitare ha cumplir con mi "obligación" como esclavo.- Lo volvió a mirar. Tomó su ropa del suelo, se puso los pantalones con torpeza y salió de allí con el resto en los brazos bajo la dorada mirada de su amo.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de Saiyi:  
  
pues nada, otro capitulito mas, espero k les haya gustado, pk aun nos keda bastante y algunas sorpresitas, asi k igan leyendo!!! y muchas gracias a los k han dejado sus comentarios, k ayudam mucho ^_^ besos  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Notas de Cathain:  
  
Bueno este capitulo si q estuvo triste ._. pobrecito Shuu ;_; me da cosita con el, en este capitulo se podria decir q me la pase flotando arriba de saiyi como fantasma, xq apenas si escribi algo realmente . pero es cuando la inspiración se va asi de repente no hay mucho q hacer *suspiro* bueno espero les haya gustado el cap. Nos vemos en el proximo.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Notas de Ainoah  
  
holaaa, k tal??bueno otro capitulo mas ^^ y los k nos kedan!!bueno os ha gustado??a mi lo k me ha gustado es el lemon!! *-* si lo reconozco soy una pervertida (Nota de Cath: 100% pervertida) ^//////////////////////////^ jaja venga,nos vemos en el siguiente episodio, muakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 


	11. 10

Dream Within By Chekie Girls  
  
Cap. 10  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Había querido desaparecer de la vista de su amo lo antes posible, no dejar que este notara como sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar, no dejaría que lo viera llorar por él. Al entrar en la habitación que compartía con los demás esclavos comprobó como estos estaban dormidos, que hora seria? Seguramente bastante tarde. Volteó la mirada hacia la ventana, como imaginaba seguía lloviendo. Depositó su ropa a los pies de la cama, y se metió entre las sabanas tumbándose de lado sobre ella, la cual parecía estar helada al contacto con su piel que aun ardía.  
  
Sintió como un leve escozor recorrió su labio cuando este rozó con las sabanas al tratar de acurrucarse entre ellas. Se quejó llevándose una mano hasta la herida, rozándola con sus dedos. Con dificultad sonrió irónicamente, ni siquiera se acordaba ya de la herida, esta no era nada comparada con el dolor que estaba oprimiendo su pecho.  
  
-No debo llorar, así son las cosas- Pensó a la vez que apretaba con fuerza las sabanas entre sus manos, forzándose a no llorar, pero los recientes hechos que rondaban por su cabeza le obligaban a hacer lo contrario.  
  
Se sentía totalmente estúpido por estar enamorado de una persona que no sentía nada por él, que solo lo usaba para sus caprichos, pero claro, el culpable había sido solo él, sabia perfectamente desde el principio el lugar que ocupaba, y había sido él mismo el que se había hecho falsas ilusiones.  
  
-Es normal, soy su esclavo, no tengo derecho a exigirle nada.- Murmuró para si mismo a la vez que su voz se quebraba y de sus violáceos ojos empezaban a salir las lagrimas como si de agua de lluvia se tratase. Su cuerpo dolorido tembló bajo las sabanas a la vez que su llanto se hacia mas notable provocando que varios de los esclavos que estaban a su alrededor se despertaran sin atreverse a preguntar que era lo que ocurría, solo trataban de volver a dormirse.  
  
El sueño empezó a hacer acto de presencia en Shuichi, acallando su llanto a la vez que su cuerpo se tranquilizaba. Había resultado ser un día muy largo y pesado, ahora solo quería dormir y olvidarse de todo por un rato. Con ese pensamiento dejo que el sueño lo venciera.  
  
*******************************  
  
Eiri permanecía recargado sobre el frío cristal con su torso aun desnudo, solo llevaba los pantalones que se había puesto después de que Shuichi se marchara de allí. En ocasiones como esa deseaba desaparecer, marcharse de palacio, renunciar a su condición de príncipe y dejarlo todo. La mayoría de las veces lo había deseado por él mismo, pero esta vez también estaba en juego los sentimientos de ese chico, después de todo se había acostumbrado a estar con el pequeño, pero ya que no podía evadir sus obligaciones al menos intentaría mantener al muchacho al margen de ellas, a la larga seria lo mejor para Shuichi y quizás también para él mismo.  
  
Clavó sus penetrantes ojos dorados en la puerta cuando escucho que tocaban a ella, se acerco a abrir, lo mas seguro es que se tratara de su esclavo que venia a pedirle perdón por su comportamiento o a suplicarle que no lo dejara o algo de eso. Al abrir se encontró ante él a su prometida. Ayaka abrió los ojos sonrojándose al ver a su príncipe tan ligero de ropa, retirando la mirada de el rápidamente.  
  
-Ocurre algo?- Eiri se acercó caminó hacia la cama, Ayaka pudo ver como su ropa estaba esparcida pro el suelo y la cama deshecha, su corazón dio vuelco antes de que el rubio la sacara de sus pensamientos. -No te quedes en la puerta, puedes pasar.- Le dijo amablemente. La verdad es que le resultaba bastante extraño incluso algo indecente que la muchacha se hubiera presentado en su habitación y mas aun a altas horas de la noche. Ayaka entro tímidamente, sin atreverse aun a levantar la mirada del suelo. -Cierra la puerta cuando entres- Ella obedeció y se acercó un poco quedándose algo retirada del rubio. -Bueno yo...- Dijo tímidamente, Eiri la miró esperando a que hablara. -Quería preguntarte algo.- -Siéntate.- Le ofreció asiento en el sillón donde solía sentarse a escribir. La chica dedicó una ligera mirada a los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa para después mirarlo a él. -Que esta pasando?- Le dijo con algo de miedo en sus palabras, sabia que no debía meterse en eso, pero por otra parte pensó que si debía, se trataba de su prometido, tenia derecho a saberlo. -A que te refieres?- -A tu esclavo, que pasa con él?- Bajó de nuevo la mirada. -Mi esclavo?- Preguntó intrigado por lo que tenia que decirle. -No es solo tu esclavo verdad? Sientes algo por él?- Eiri la miro con sorpresa, de todas las cosas del mundo lo que menos esperaba en ese momento era esa pregunta por parte de su prometida. -Ese chico... esta enamorado de mi.- La miro seriamente. -Solo eso?- Eiri guardo silencio, no estaba dispuesto a contestar una sola pregunta mas sobre el tema. La muchacha decidió no hacer mas preguntas. -Eiri... yo...- Se levantó acercándose mas a él. -Yo quiero que lo nuestro salga bien.- Sonrió tímidamente. -Solo era eso.- Lo miró un momento, el rubio seguía en silencio. Decidió que mejor seria salir de allí, así que eso hizo. Se despidió de su prometido cortésmente a la vez que este le respondía con el mismo gesto.  
  
Una vez que salió de la habitación se dejo caer sobre la puerta cerrada, con las mejillas sonrojadas. -Todo saldrá bien, verdad Eiri?-  
  
*******************************  
  
Un nuevo día comenzaba, sus ojos violetas se abrieron despacio, estaban algo hinchados y enrojecidos por haber llorado largo rato la noche anterior. Pesadamente se sentó sobre la cama poniendo los pies en el suelo. Notó como las miradas de varios esclavos se clavaban en él como si quisieran decirle algo, o aun peor, como si se compadecieran de él. Shuichi los miró dibujando una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
-Buenos días- como habitualmente saludó a sus compañeros, se levantó para dirigirse al baño, le sentaría bien una ducha, el agua caliente relajaría todos los músculos de su cuerpo que aun se resentían de la noche anterior.  
  
Al salir del baño comprobó que no quedaba nadie en la habitación, se sentó en la cama mientras se vestía, una vez lo hubo hecho se acercó al balcón para asomarse, cerró los ojos para tomar aire, el olor de haber llovido durante toda la noche flotaba en el ambiente. Volvió a sonreír esta vez mas sinceramente cuando sintió que esa brisa entraba en sus pulmones llenándolos con ella.  
  
-No voy a darme por vencido fácilmente, Yuki- Un sonido llamó su atención, al oír como la puerta se abría se volvió a mirarla, sus ojos se abrieron impresionados cuando vio ante él a la persona que había entrado en la habitación. -Puedo hablar contigo?- -" Que hace ella aquí? "- Pensó a la vez que asintió con la cabeza algo confundido. La muchacha se acercó hasta Shuichi, este la miraba sin decir nada, sin duda se había sorprendido al verla allí. -Te preguntaras que hago aquí verdad?- Se detuvo enfrente del muchacho, este siguió en silencio, solo aparto su mirada de ella, volviéndola a un lado, cuando sintió que la chica le daba una bofetada. Inmediatamente se colocó una mano sobre la mejilla sonrosada, miró a la muchacha, la cual respiraba agitadamente, como si ella misma se hubiera sorprendido por haberle pegado. -Deja en paz a Eiri, se que estas enamorado de él, él mismo me lo ha dicho. Lo que deseas nunca saldrá bien, no te das cuentas de que ambos sois hombres? Además, él es un príncipe y tu... tu eres...- Lo miro como examinándolo. -Tu solo eres un simple esclavo, no estas a su altura, solo conseguirás hacerte daño y hacerle daño a él. Así que deja de meterte en medio, él es mi prometido.- Dedicándole una mirada seria se dio media vuelta encaminándose a la puerta para salir de allí, dejando a Shuichi totalmente confundido.  
  
*******************************  
  
Hiro se había despertado bien temprano ese día, se había quitado un gran peso de encima al haber hablado con Shuichi sobre lo ocurrido después de la fiesta, pero ahora lo que lo preocupaba era otra cosa; el príncipe Eiri y su trato para con el pequeño. Termino de vestirse y se encamino a la habitación del príncipe.  
  
Había tocado con firmeza y seguridad a la puerta de la habitación, después de unos 5 minutos escuchó una voz diciéndole que pasara. Abrió la puerta y una vez dentro la cerro para evitar cualquier tipo de intromisión. Estaba decidido a tener esa conversación y de ese día no pasaría.  
  
Halló a Eiri sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo apuradamente sobre algunos papeles, decidió acercarse un poco mas a ver si notaba su presencia. Cuando este terminó de escribir la idea que tenia en mente, le dirigió una mirada molesta a Hiroshi Nakano, algo muy grave debía traerlo a sus aposentos... o quizás fuera algo sobre su esclavo, había notado el tipo de miradas que le lanzaba y eso no le gustaba para nada, además que tenia algún tipo de relación con Shuichi porque el pequeño hablaba muy bien de él. Abrió la primera gaveta del escritorio y guardo los papeles, luego le hizo una seña al pelirrojo para que tomara asiento frente a él.  
  
- Y bien, Nakano ¿a qué que debo esta inesperada visita?.- - Se trata de Shuichi.- Respondió seriamente. - De mi esclavo?- Preguntó haciéndose el sorprendido pero la verdad es que ya se lo esperaba. - Tienes algún tipo de sentimiento por tu esclavo?- Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Eiri, como si el estuviera reclamando algo. - ... Eso a TI no te interesa- Eiri le contestó fríamente. - Te equivocas Eiri, en realidad si me importa porque él es mi amigo, y puedo darme cuenta de que esta lo suficientemente interesado en ti como para salir mal parado en esta especie de relación.-  
  
Eiri se quedo callado por un buen rato meditando sobre las palabras de Hiro, analizando una buena respuesta, de seguro el baka le había dicho todo lo sucedido, y bueno lo de su compromiso no es algo que pudiera ocultar, esbozó una sonrisa irónica ante ese pensamiento  
  
-Puedes quedarte tranquilo Hiroshi, una vez que contraiga matrimonio no lo buscare mas.-  
  
Hiro lanzo un bufido, como si eso fuera una solución... solo con eso no iba a lograr que Shuichi dejara de tener esos sentimientos con él, claro que al rubio poco le importaría... Por favor, estaban hablando de Eiri, a él se le podía estar cayendo el reino sobre la cabeza y eso no le importaba. Hiro había notado el interés poco usual que había mostrado por Shuichi y eso era lo que lo tenia algo angustiado. Suspiro resignado. - Y que sucederá con el entonces? porque lo mas seguro es que siga insistiendo, ya te habrás dado cuenta de cómo es.- Eiri lo miró seriamente. -Se que para ti solo es un esclavo mas, pero él también es una persona y además esta enamorado de ti.- - Bueno ¿acaso quieres que te lo regale?- Sonrió sarcásticamente. -Shuichi es mi esclavo y lo seguirá siendo por largo tiempo. Ya te dije que yo me encargaré de la situación, ahora si no tienes nada mas que hablar conmigo márchate de mi habitación.  
  
Porque ese tipo tenia que ser tan cerrado? a él le preocupaba lo que le pasara a su amigo, no le estaba pidiendo que se lo regalase ni mas ni menos, pero si llegaba el momento en que no lo buscaba mas... entonces que pasaría? Porque Shuichi era su esclavo y si no lo utilizaba alguien mas lo haría, o aun peor, seria relegado con los demás a realizar las tareas diarias en palacio y ese tipo de esclavos sufrían mucho. Una imagen de Shuichi siendo golpeado con el látigo pasó por su mente como un rayo y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, ni pensarlo. Jamás permitiría que algo así le pasara a ese chico. Se levantó de la silla y le lanzo una mirada seria al rubio antes de salir dando un gran portazo.  
  
*******************************  
  
Shuichi iba corriendo por los pasillos del palacio buscando a Eiri, hasta que finalmente lo encontró solo en un salón leyendo un libro de pasta roja.  
  
- Eres... un... grandísimo... baka!!!!!- Gritó furioso de forma pausada entre cada palabra. -Como se te ocurre decirle a tu prometida que estoy enamorado de ti?!- - Que hay de malo en decir la verdad?- Contestó despreocupado sin quitar la vista de su lectura. Shuichi empezó a rebotar contra todo el salón, estaba tan furioso y Yuki con esa respuesta tan "tranquila" lo había terminado de llevar a su limite, después de un rato de liberación volvió a dirigir su atención al rubio. -Porque siempre haces este tipo de cosas?. Te imaginas como debe estar sintiéndose esa chica? Acaso tomas en cuenta sus sentimientos?... ¿y los míos?- Preguntó con tono triste.  
  
Esta vez si logro atraer su total atención, el chico estaba enamorado de él y sabia que su compromiso con Ayaka podía complicar aun mas la situación, pero... aun así le importaba lo que pudiera sentir su prometida. Sin duda que era un chico muy extraño, suspiro con resignación antes de responder, pero intentar responder fue en vano porque en ese momento se Mika apareció en la entrada del salón.  
  
-Eiri necesito hablar contigo en privado- Dijo con voz tranquila resaltando las ultimas dos palabras. Shuichi hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
  
Salió algo distraído de allí, cuando cruzó un pasillo vio la figura de Tatsuha y se escondió rápidamente detrás de una armadura, no quería tener otro encuentro con el otro príncipe, una pequeña gota bajo por su cabeza al recordar la forma de ser del moreno.  
  
-Envía las invitaciones a los demás, que se preparen para la fiesta en dos días los que confirmen su asistencia. No te vengas sin la confirmación- Repitió dos veces Tatsuha al mensajero, el cual después de hacer una reverencia se marchó de allí dispuesto a realizar la tarea impuesta por el menor de los príncipes. -Jeje mi hermano se va a llevar una gran sorpresa.- Caminó retirándose de allí mientras reía escandalosamente.  
  
-Así que una fiesta para Yuki...- Dijo para si mismo aun escondido detrás de la armadura, la verdad es que había llegado a tenerle algo de miedo al hermano menor de su amo. La cara del pequeño se ilumino de alegría cuando una idea cruzo por su mente. Seria capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible por su Yuki.  
  
*******************************  
  
El día de la fiesta había llegado, durante los dos días anteriores todo había sido de lo mas calmado entre Eiri y Shuichi, no habían vuelto a intimar desde aquella noche, si bien era cierto que el rubio tubo que controlar sus instintos en mas de una ocasión para no lanzarse sobre el pequeño, sabia que una vez que contrajera matrimonio eso tendría que acabar, y que mejor momento que empezar ya ha hacerse a la idea? Además, Shuichi le estaba "facilitando" el trabajo, el chico efectuaba las tareas impuestas por su amo sin protesta alguna, tan solo acudía ante él cuando lo llamaba, trataba de no molestarlo demasiado, y sobre todo intentaba ser un buen esclavo.  
  
Eiri tenia su mirada perdida y estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, como se le había ocurrido a su hermano semejante cosa? una fiesta en honor a su casamiento... Según el menor de los príncipes, debía divertirse y "aprovechar" antes de la boda porque después juraría ante Dios serle fiel por el resto de su vida a su esposa.  
  
Había tenido que soportar durante gran parte de la noche el estar en una gran sala junto a varios hombres de la corte e invitados de la boda, incluido su hermano Tatsuha, el causante de semejante revuelo... allí habían "disfrutado" de los sensuales bailes de la mujeres que danzaban llamando la atención de los hombres, claro que Eiri no les presto demasiada. Esperó un rato a que los demás se emborracharan y se distrajeran con las bailarinas para escabullirse por un pasillo algo oscuro. Al final de este había una pequeña luz roja que salía de una habitación. La curiosidad pudo mas que él y termino por entrar en ella.  
  
Era una habitación de grandes proporciones, estaba cubierta con grandes almohadones de colores vivos, el salón estaba prácticamente en penumbras, solo unas cuantas lámparas pequeñas con vidrios de colores colgados en las esquinas dando algunos toques de luz aportando un ambiente mágico y privado.  
  
Al rato comenzaron a sonar las suaves notas de las flautas acompañada por el movido ritmo de los tambores y el punteo de los laúdes. Unos cuantos segundos mas tarde la voz de una mujer se deslizó en el ambiente, tan suave y lírica que le fascinó enseguida. Que voz tan sedante y melodiosa, casi acariciadora. Lamentaba no comprender el significado de aquella canción pero aun así le estimuló, casi le sedujo.  
  
¿Y ahora que seguía? debía de ser una de esas "habitaciones especiales" de las que le había hablado su hermano, talvez alguien bailara para el a solas y no con el resto de los invitados. Aquello agravaba mas el asunto, él no era tan sociable con la gente como para eso. Además, jamás había presenciado este tipo de espectáculos, y por el siempre hecho de escuchar la música, supo que no podía comparar eso con los bailes de las prostitutas en los burdeles cercanos al pueblo. Decidió tomar asiento cerca de una pequeña mesa donde descansaban varias copas llenas con frutas y dactiles. La expectación comenzaba a excitarle.  
  
Un elemento nuevo se unió a la música dando comienzo a la danza, el menudo cuerpo de su esclavo se asomó detrás de una de las columnas moviendo sus caderas al compás de la música, logrando unos movimientos subreales, impregnados con una sensualidad innata. Una falda negra colgaba desde sus caderas hasta un poco mas abajo donde comenzaban dos aberturas hacia adelante permitiendo una generosa vista a sus piernas que eran rodeadas por unas cuantas tiritas negras; alrededor de sus caderas se hallaba una especie de cadena de oro algo gruesa y en su tobillo izquierdo tenia una pulsera igual a esta. Casi todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por escarcha dorada, sus pezones también estaban cubiertos de pintura dorada, sus ojos violáceos estaban delineados de negro dándole el aspecto de un felino y sus pestañas se veían algo mas oscuras de lo normal otorgándole un tono mas oscuro y provocativo a su mirada que brillaba de forma insinuante.  
  
Sus caderas revoloteaban, sus manos subían y bajaban haciendo formas alrededor de su cuerpo mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta el príncipe, quien no podía despegar su mirada del cuerpo que se hallaba ante él, ese movimiento le estaba hipnotizando.  
  
Se separó un poco del centro de la habitación y sacó de una cesta una serpiente roja con algunas franjas negras y amarillas, como una coral* se la guindó detrás del cuello sosteniendo cada extremo de la serpiente con cada mano. Se acercó suavemente a donde Eiri, marcando mas sus movimientos con las caderas, como una pantera cazando su presa. Dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor del rubio y luego frente a él se inclinó un poco hacia delante sonriéndole con picardía. El hombro derecho se movía hacia delante y el izquierdo hacia atrás mientras seguían este movimiento al ritmo de los tambores que se había alzado un poco mas sobre el resto de la música. Dio varias vueltas mas y se detuvo antes que los tambores, así como la flauta comenzó a deslizarse suavemente casi como en un susurro. Desplegó la serpiente sobre su propio torso; la ayudo a enrollarse sobre él y luego la soltó. La serpiente se deslizo enrollándose despacio por parte del pecho y el torso hasta llegar a su vientre para bajar a las caderas donde el pelirosa la tomó en sus manos nuevamente y la llevó de regreso a su cesta. La música comenzó de nuevo pero con una gama de sonidos aun mas eróticos.  
  
Yuki estaba anonado con el comportamiento de su esclavo, como había sido capaz de sostener a una serpiente si hacia una semana había formado tremendo escándalo por una ardilla? claro que las ardillas no eran originarias de su reino mientras que las serpientes si lo eran, era normal que estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de animales. Pero aun así seguía siendo algo que lo perturbaba.  
  
El chico de ojos violetas realizaba movimientos de caderas combinados con las manos alrededor del cuerpo. A continuación tomó un velo de color negro, uno con cada mano y comenzó a jugar con ellos dibujando su cuerpo. Se acercaba lentamente a su amo que tenia los penetrantes ojos dorados clavados en los de él. Movía sus caderas hacia un lado mientras que sus brazos lo hacían al lado contrario; así hasta que se acercó lo suficiente a su amo y acarició la cara de este con los velos dejándolos caer sobre ella con una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
Eiri se lo quito de inmediato y lo siguiente que vio fue a su esclavo buscando alguna otra cosa. Shuichi tomo una de las fresas que había dentro de una copa cercana para volver a acercarse sensualmente al rubio. Allí se arrodilló un poco y pasó la fresa por sus labios, delineándolos, luego sacó un poco su lengua y la lamió. Su mano deslizo la fruta bajando por su barbilla, por su cuello, por su pecho, por su vientre y llegó hasta su ombligo donde hizo un circulo alrededor.  
  
Eiri ciertamente debía aceptar que estaba muy excitado, donde rayos había aprendido a hacer eso su "inocente" esclavo?! Aunque eso en ese momento no importaba mucho, solo importaba la condenada cosa que iba a hacer con esa fresa y porque no se acercaba mas a él? tenia ganas de tocar aquella piel... Se inclinó tratando de abrazar al chico, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando este se dio la vuelta rápidamente y puso con suavidad su pie izquierdo contra su pecho. Su mirada violeta le indicaba que no podía tocarlo.  
  
Shuichi se retiro un poco y se volteo con la cara mirando atrás, comenzando a mover su cintura de forma aun mas insinuante. Metió la fresa en su boca y se la comió de forma lenta y provocativa. Se volteo de nuevo y comenzó a mover su vientre captando la idea del caminar de una serpiente, adentro y afuera en forma de zigzag.  
  
Se detuvo una vez mas frente a su amo, lo suficientemente cerca pero a la vez lo suficientemente alejado como para que este no pudiera tocarlo. Con suma sensualidad de despojó de la cadena de oro que descansaba en su cadera. Después inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante hasta tocar su pierna derecha con ambas manos, dejándolas resbalar hasta quedar a la altura del tobillo a la vez que su mirada se clavaba en la de Eiri. Con sus manos allí, se despojó de la pulsera que cayó deslizándose brillante sobre su tobillo hasta llegar al suelo. Estiró hacia delante esa misma pierna, mientras el resto de su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia atrás siguiendo el ritmo de la música, cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar, momento que aprovecho Eiri para acercarse.  
  
No aguantó mas y atrajo hacia si a Shuichi, sus manos atraparon su cintura con presteza, provocando que ambos cayeran sobre la cama de cojines haciendo que sus cuerpos rodaran un poco de forma que el rubio quedó posicionado sobre el pequeño cuerpo. Su mirada ardía contra la suavidad de los violáceos ojos, había tanta pasión en los ojos de Eiri que Shuichi se sonrojó aun mas de lo que ya estaba. El príncipe le dio un beso en la frente y luego tomó posesión de sus labios, degustando toda su boca. Rompiendo el beso debido a la agitada respiración de ambos que les hacia ahogarse el uno en el otro. Eiri aprovechó para preguntarle algo que lo tenia con mucha curiosidad.  
  
- Dime, ¿donde aprendiste a bailar así?- - Eh?! - Shuichi lo miró con sorpresa. -Pues.. emm.. fue mi antigua ama. Ella es una excelente bailarina y pues un día me dijo que yo debía aprender a danzar también, así que me hacia vestir así como estoy y pues nos poníamos a bailar casi todas las tardes luego de las lecciones. La mayoría de las veces acompañados por su hermano, el príncipe Ryuichi, era divertidísimo, además que él...-  
  
Y sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por otro beso mas del rubio que aun se preguntaba como rayos lo hacia para hablar tanto tiempo seguido sin la necesidad de respirar. Sus manos acariciaban el pecho del pelirrosa, su piel estaba mas suave que nunca debido al aceite que había esparcido por todo su cuerpo, y eso que él creía conocerlo todo acerca de su esclavo... Su boca se movió hacia el cuello de Shuichi provocando un quejido en él al dejar de besarlo. Dio pequeñas mordidas en aquel cuello para después lamerlo; al pasar su lengua por la piel sus sentidos que ya estaban lo suficientemente aturdidos captaron el sabor dulce y fuerte de alguna especie de fruta exótica. Que divino era aquel sabor, sumado a lo delicioso que era la piel de su esclavo esto ya era demasiado.  
  
Con un hambriento deseo iba a comenzar a saciarse justo cuando Shuichi lo apartó un poco de si y con una mirada extraña terminó de deshacer el abrazo para luego levantarse de los cojines. Extendió su mano hasta Eiri quien lo miró cuestionando lo que acababa de hacer.  
  
- Vamos Yuki, te tengo una sorpresa.- Sonrió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban aun mas de lo que ya estaban. Eiri se puso de pie y le dio la mano dispuesto a seguirlo.  
  
Lo condujo hasta una habitación mas privada que se hallaba detrás de donde ellos estaban. Quitó unos cuantos velos de color turquesa que tapaban la entrada. La habitación estaba llena de velas acompañadas por un intoxicante olor a frutas y rosas que impregnaban el ambiente, en el centro se hallaba una majestuosa cama con sabanas de satín rojas como la sangre y con varios cojines esparcidos sobre ella, cojines de colores naranja pálido, blancos con borlas plateadas, verdes esmeralda, rojos con estampados dorados... El pelirosa lo hizo sentarse sobre la cama haciendo que se recostara un poco sobre los cojines, mientras el quedaba de pie ante el rubio.  
  
Eiri sintió como la mirada de su esclavo se clavaba en sus ojos, pudo ver como el chico estaba totalmente sonrojado, le gustaba verlo así, se veía realmente lindo. Observo sin perder detalle como su esclavo se llevaba las manos atrás para desatar su falda, dejándola caer suavemente rozando su piernas. El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como aquella era la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo, quedando desnudo frente a él con la ausencia de esta.  
  
Shuichi se inclinó de rodillas en la cama, acercándose a Eiri, este sintió como las manos temblorosas del chico procedían a desnudar su torso tímidamente. Él mismo le facilito el trabajo moviéndose un poco hasta deshacerse de la prenda, quedando su piel desnuda frente al pelirrosa, a lo que este respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
Con ambas manos cogió un velo negro llevándolo a su propia cara tapándose con él desde la nariz hasta lo que la caída del velo cubriera; quedando solo sus grandes ojos violeta disponibles para Yuki. Se acercó y besó sus labios sobre el velo, luego lo dobló un poco y procedió a vendar los ojos del rubio mientras dejaba que su caliente y acelerada respiración chocara contra el oído de su amo, enviándole suaves choques eléctricos a todo su cuerpo para después darle un tímido beso.  
  
Shuichi dejó un momento al rubio, momento que para este fue una eternidad, se inclino hasta la pequeña mesita donde se hallaba una jarra de vino. Si, ahora seguía lo del vino así lo había visto hacer. Debía hacer todo tal cual para complacer a su amo, para hacerlo tan feliz que jamás quisiera deshacerse de él.  
  
Lo siguiente que sintió Eiri fue algo frío caer sobre su pecho provocándole un ligero escalofrío. Seguidamente una cálida lengua se deslizó lamiendo gota a gota del liquido, provocando que soltara un gemido ahogado.  
  
Inmediatamente el mismo proceso se repitió, la frialdad del liquido bajó de nuevo desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, esta vez la boca de Shuichi se demoró lamiendo poco a poco su cuello bajando a su pecho para atrapar allí su pezón izquierdo el cual después de dar varias lamidas succiono con algo de fuerza para después depositar un suave beso sobre donde se hallaba el corazón de su amo. Siguió su camino sobre el torso lamiendo y alternando con leves mordiscos hasta que llego al ombligo en el cual se había acumulado un poco del vino. Primero lo rodeó con su lengua formando un circulo alrededor para después succionar el liquido acumulado.  
  
Después de hacer lo mismo otra vez, bajó hasta las caderas de Eiri y desabrocho su pantalón, el rubio se movió de nuevo ayudando a quitárselo. Shuichi se sentó a un costado de su amo y luego se inclinó hasta estar de frente a la erección de este. Suspiró suavemente ante aquella visión, la verdad es que eso era muy vergonzoso para él, no es que le disgustara hacerle esas cosas a su amo, pero le daban mucha vergüenza. Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios esta vez mas cercamos al sexo del otro.  
  
Comenzó a lamer con timidez la punta del miembro para después bajar un poco dando suaves lametazos que lo único que hacían eran desesperar y excitar mas allá de los limites al rubio. Después de lamer varias veces lo introdujo en su boca, sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago cuando al hacerlo, había oído perfectamente como un gemido se escapaba de la boca de su amo, y había sido por él, debido a su caricia. Recorrió una y otra vez de arriba a abajo despacio la palpitante erección. Eiri solo podía gemir calladamente, aunque intentara no hacerlo le estaba siendo imposible ante esa "tortura".  
  
El rubio dejó escapar un quejido de protesta cuando sintió como los labios de Shuichi lo abandonaban. Lo que sintió a continuación fue el vino helado cayendo sobre su miembro, enfriándolo después de la suave calidez que había experimentado momentos antes. Un cambio de temperatura como esa nubló sus sentidos por breves momentos para luego sentir de nuevo la caliente lengua de Shuichi lamiendo el frió liquido, estaba al borde del paroxismo. De nuevo sintió como esa húmeda cavidad se separaba de su sexo dejándolo al borde, ya estaba a punto de derramarse allí dentro. Sintió como su esclavo se movía para sentarse sobre su regazo esta vez, aprisionando el sexo del rubio entre su pelvis y parte de la de su esclavo, rozando sutilmente con al erección de este. El pequeño se inclino hasta Yuki sin llegar recostarse sobre él, rozando ligeramente sus pezones con su torso.  
  
Comenzó a moverse contra él en un suave vaivén; su vientre ondulándose contra el suyo, sus piernas pegadas a los costados del otro. Acompañando al movimiento, Shuichi acariciaba el pecho del rubio y besaba su clavícula con detenimiento subiendo poco a poco hasta el lóbulo de su oreja el cual mordisqueó haciendo temblar y gemir mas fuerte a Yuki que estuvo a punto de explotar en ese instante, ya era la segunda vez que lo dejaba así.  
  
El chico rozó sus labios suavemente con los de su amo y los lamió un poco a lo que el príncipe reacciono rodeándolo por la cintura atrayéndolo por completo hacia si plantándole un beso apasionado y devorador. Con tal movimiento, el miembro de Eiri había quedado demasiado cerca de la entrada que lo llevaría directo al edén. Después de casi una eternidad, se rompió el beso, permitiéndoles recobrar un poco de aire. Eiri respiraba agitadamente y su boca se abría y luego se cerraba, como si quisiera decirle algo, el pequeño pensó que tal vez no fuera algo bueno lo que quisiera decirle así que algo angustiado le mordió el labio inferior, tal como el príncipe tantas veces le había hecho a él cuando iba a decir alguna tontería.  
  
El no ver como ese chico se movía sobre si lo estaba volviendo loco, era excitante estar así, esperando las caricias de aquellas manos en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, pero ya no iba a aguantar mas con esa venda, necesitaba adueñarse del frágil cuerpo sobre si. De seguro vendar al baka y hacerle todas esas cosas seria igual de placentero. Llevó su mano hacia la venda que cubría sus ojos pero otra mas pequeña la detuvo.  
  
-No... Todavía no... Yuki- Le susurró mientras acariciaba su frente y sus cabellos. Se inclinó un poco mas hacia delante levantando un poco su trasero y con la mano tanteó bajando por el vientre del rubio hasta que alcanzó la dolorosa erección de este, guiándola hasta su entrada. Cerró los ojos mientras poco a poco fue bajando por el sexo de su amo y se detuvo de pronto dejando escapar de su boca un quejido. Aun no se acostumbrada del todo a tenerlo dentro de si.  
  
El rubio colocó ambas manos en las caderas de Shuichi ayudándole a acoplarse totalmente, de modo que un calor intenso recorrió el cuerpo de ambos en ese mismo instante, a la vez que de la boca del rubio escapaba un sonoro gemido. El chico de ojos violetas recostó suavemente su cabeza sobre el pecho del otro, escuchando el latir de ese corazón, sintiendo el movimiento de su pecho al respirar agitadamente. Levantó la cara y fijó su vista en el rostro de su amo, aquella extraña y salvaje belleza, tan escultural. Aquel cabello salvaje cayendo sobre su perfecto rostro y su boca entreabierta de esa manera tan, tan... Tan provocativa y aquella exquisita venda de seda ocultando el brillo de esos irreales ojos dorados. Sonrió suavemente, acaso no sabía el rubio lo hermoso que era? Podía oír el sonido inexacto de aquella respiración, provocando que miles de maripositas revolotearan por el estomago del pequeño.  
  
-* soy yo el que causa todo ese mar de sensaciones en ti? por mi reaccionas así?*- Sus mejillas se tiñeron aun mas de rojo ante sus propios pensamientos.  
  
Colocó sus manos sobre el torso de Eiri y comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre él, olvidando el dolor, quería complacer por completo a su amo y eso el rubio podía sentirlo con cada movimiento del chico, a la vez que él mismo seguía el ritmo de este. Todo era una dulce tortura que pronto acabaría y no sabia si realmente deseaba eso. Se inclinó hacia delante quedando completamente sentado o eso creía, con su brazo izquierdo apretó contra si la cadera de Shuichi pero el movimiento resulto ser algo brusco y ambos gimieron fuerte y placenteramente en ese instante. El rubio estaba demasiado sensible por los previos juegos, a la vez que la excitación de su esclavo aumentara con cada roce.  
  
Shuichi rodeó con sus piernas el cuerpo del rubio mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás apoyando sus manos sobre la cama arqueando aun mas su espalda y profundizando mas sus movimientos.  
  
-AHHHHH!!!!!... Shu...Shuu...Shuichi- El nombre de su esclavo escapó de su boca, provocando que Shuichi quedara estático por unos segundos debido a la impresión. Su amo jamás lo había llamado antes por su nombre, pero lo que no esperaba es que fuera ha hacerlo en una situación tan intima como esa. Esta vez fue su turno de sorprende al rubio sentándose por completo sobre él, empujándolo con un brazo sobre su pecho para obligarlo de nuevo a recostarse sobre los cojines. Shuichi se sentó lo mas profundo que pudo sobre el miembro de su amo y colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho se movió lo mas lento que pudo arriba y abajo aumentando despacio el ritmo.  
  
-Oh Yuki! ya... ah! No... Puedo... No puedo mas- Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, mientras que en suaves espasmos se contraían sus músculos estrechando mas el sexo de Eiri para luego terminar derramándose sobre los vientres de ambos.  
  
Definitivamente le habían cambiado de esclavo, o estaba drogado, o quizás se había tomado muchos afrodisíacos. Pero ya no podían alargarlo mas. Al sentir como Shuichi había llegado al orgasmo, ya no pudo mas, abrazó al chico y con un ronco gemido acabó dentro de él. Sintió como su cuerpo se desvanecía poco a poco en una dulce nube de placer, sintiendo como lo invadía de cerca el aroma de las fresas.  
  
Debido al movimiento, su cuerpo resbalo un poco quedando algo mas recostado sobre los cojines, atrayendo el cuerpo de su esclavo hacia el suyo, acompasando las respiraciones de ambos. Despues de una eternidad a su parecer, de haber terminado todo, pudo sentir movimiento sobre si, Shuichi se había levantado un poco provocando que Eiri saliera de su interior, sus suaves manos se deslizaron sobre su rostro, desatando con calma la venda que cubría sus dorados ojos.  
  
Cuando estos quedaron libres, el rubio pudo visualizar de nuevo esa imagen que tanto le gustaba y despertaba en el la mayor de las tentaciones; Su esclavo con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas refulgiendo contra la dorada escarcha que cubría todo su cuerpo, y sus ojos, esos grandes y brillantes ojos violáceos.  
  
A pesar de todo el placer recibido anteriormente aun tenia ganas de algo mas, esta vez seria él el que hiciera a Shuichi gritar su nombre. Esa era la mejor canción que interpretaba su esclavo, con el delicioso coro compuesto por sus suaves y excitantes gemidos. Eiri dejó por un momento de perderse en la mirada de su esclavo para centrarla esta vez en la semi erección de este. Estaba algo salpicada por los restos del orgasmo, esto le daba cierto brillo especial a la luz de las velas.  
  
Eiri posó sus manos sobre las nalgas del muchacho, atrayéndolo con fuerza hacia él, de modo que este quedó de rodillas frente al rubio, con una pierna a cada costado. Su sexo quedó bastante cerca de los labios de su amo. Eiri movió un poco su cabeza comenzando a lamer las gotitas esparcidas sobre su miembro provocando un fuerte escalofrió en el pequeño, quien comenzó a gemir placenteramente a cada avance de Yuki con su lengua. Lamía y mordisqueaba suavemente, no sabia porque, pero ese día los gemidos de su esclavo le parecían mas divinos que nunca. Shuichi enterró los dedos en los cabellos rubios que hacían cosquillas sobre su vientre, su cuerpo empezó a temblar débilmente mientras Eiri apretaba la suave piel entre sus manos y aumentaba sus caricias.  
  
Dedicó una mirada furtiva al muchacho, viendo como este tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados, oía como de su boca entre abierta escapaban gemidos cada vez mas audibles, y sentía como ese cuerpo se empezaba a estremecer una vez mas cuando aumentó el ritmo de su boca sobre el sexo de su esclavo, jugando con su lengua sobre la punta. Cuando presintió que Shuichi estaba a punto de llegar de nuevo al clímax, introdujo toda su erección en su boca, succionando a una mayor velocidad, provocando un temblor en el cuerpo del chico.  
  
-Yuki! Ah! No... no pares ah Yuki!- El sabor de aquel liquido invadió la boca del rubio, bebió de él hasta la ultima gota del dulce y amargo néctar, deleitándose con el sabor de su esclavo.  
  
Cuando apartó sus labios de la piel, pudo sentir como el pequeño se le venia encima y se abrazaba a él lo mas fuerte que podía para luego soltarle un suave "te amo". Estrechó a Shuichi contra si y enterró su cara entre los suaves cabellos rosados que le hacían cosquillas en ella. Si, su esclavo lo amaba y él iba a casarse con una princesa y posiblemente dejarlo en el olvido. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, inmediatamente se vio obligado a salir de esos pensamientos.  
  
-Shuichi...- Le susurró. -Jamás pensé que supieras hacer cosas como estas y menos con lo escandaloso que eres. - Le dijo quedadamente en su oído, a lo que el pelirosa le respondió refunfuñándole dulcemente. Aquel era el momento mas privado que jamás había compartido con otra persona, y quizás lo mejor seria no estropearlo con mas palabras. Él lo comprendía, por esa razón solo acariciaba suavemente cada mechón de su rubio cabello y de vez en cuando le daba un delicado beso en su cuello. Ese tipo de intimidad resultaba altamente peligrosa y lo peor... Altamente aditiva...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
* Lampropeltis triangulun hondurensis "Falsa coral de Honduras" es una serpiente no venenosa y mi amiga ai dice que sale en un video de Alliyah, lo digo para hacer mas referencia a la serpiente que usamos aca  
  
*Mas referecnia a la danza, la danza de los 7 velos =p y si no la conocen pues... Espero que tengan buena imaginacion ^^U  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
NOTAS DE CATH:  
  
AHHHH =p bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, y espero comentarios ^^;; (por favor) A ver si Saiyi-chan sigue escribiendo todos los lemons solita o yo puedo ayudarle ^^u, si este lo escribi yo hehehe, claro que bajo la estricta supervision de ai-chan (complaciendo el capricho de la serpiente xp) y de Saiyi-sensei ^^ (la fresa que usa Shu-chan en este cap. lleva su nombre ^.~ Fresa=Saiyi). Por cierto quiero disculparme y creo que hablo por todas, por la demora con este capitulo, pero aca esta listo y no les ponemos el 2do bonus seguido xq seria sobredosis de lemon XDDDD bueno disfrutenlo y nos vemos en el 11.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
NOTAS DE SAIYI:  
  
Jeje a ver... en primer lugar padir disculpas por tardar tantiiiiiiiiiiiisimo tiempo en subir un nuevo cap. Pero es que entre una cosa y otra no hemos podido antes... en fin, espero k halláis kedado contentos con este XDDD k la verdad a mi me ha gustado mucho :P como curiosidad... el bailecito de Shuichi lo escribió cath, y ella lo sabe bailar!!!!!!!!! Ha dicho k si nos vemos un dia me enseña ^_^ XDDDDDDDDD y otra cosa!!!!!!!!!!! La fresita k se come shuichi soy yo!!!!!!!!!!!! :P Bueno, pues nada mas, solo k gracias a todos los k nos apoyan y por favor seguid opinando sobre el fic ^_^ esperemos k el capitulo siguiente no tarde tanto ^_^u besitos!!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
NOTAS DE AI:  
  
Holaaa komo estan?? ^^ seguro k nos habeis echado de menoss , perdon por haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo eske entre una kosa y otra el tiempo pasaba y... gomenn neee ._. ._. bueno espero k la espera merezca la pena y que os haya gustado el capitulo ^^ *Ainoa recuerda el lemon* babasss babasss (si lo se soy una visiosa que solo piensa en los lemons ^^UU) *-* jaja venga nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, besosss muakaaaaaaaaaaaaaa PD: Porfavorrrr dejad un reviewww ._. 


	12. Bonus:

Bonus:   
  
By Chekie Girls  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
ATENCIONNNNN!!!! No quiero enredos acá, esto no es un capitulo oficial del fic, es en plan de posta, una cosa loca que salió de mi cabecita ~.~ Es un bonus como esos que salen al final de algunos animes para que se hagan la idea, son especies de caps. con cosas que nunca pasaron, sueños, fantasías y demás cosas locas e interesantes en las que piensan nuestros queridos personajes ^^u Este ya es el 2do bonus que hacemos para el fic, y puesss es definitivamente algo mas fuerte que el anterior ^^;; pero igual espero que lo disfruten.  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Tatsuha estaba sentado en un gran sillón junto a la chimenea que estaba encendida debido al frió. Shuichi se acerco aun más quedando en el centro de la habitación.  
  
- Me dijeron que me llamabas Tatsuha - dijo suavemente el pelirosa.  
  
- Ah, sí. Quería mostrarte algo Shuichi - contesto el moreno levantándose del sillón y pasando muy cerca al pelirosa haciéndole una seña para que le siguiera.  
  
Tatsuha iba adelante de Shuichi con cara de victoria, pasaron por varios pasillos antes de aproximarse a uno bien alejado de cualquier persona que pudiera interrumpirles. Se adentro en una habitación a la izquierda, espero a que el chico pasara y cerro la puerta con llave. Acorralo al otro contra la pared y atrapo las muñecas del pelirosa con una mano poniéndole sus brazos por encima de la cabeza antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar apartarse, había deseado esto por mucho tiempo y no pensaba dejarlo así nada mas.  
  
Se inclino y le beso con fiereza, lamió con urgencia cada espacio de su boca; era toda dulce y deliciosa. Su otra mano comenzó a deslizarse por la cintura del pelirosa mientras este se retorcía tratando de liberarse de su opresor. Removió parte de la camisa y logro meter su mano que acaricio el vientre provocándole suaves estremecimientos, dejo resbalar un poco sus dedos de nuevo hasta la cintura.  
  
Shuichi ya había comenzado a relajarse y había dejado de tratar de zafarse, momento que aprovecho Tatsuha para cambiar de posición. Rompió el beso y sin perder el tiempo tomo el brazo izquierdo del pelirosa colocándolo sobre su espalda y lo empujo contra una mesa cercana, a lo que Shuichi soltó un grito sobresaltado y empezó a moverse de nuevo para tratar de soltarse.  
  
- Tatsuha que es lo que pasa? Por favor dejadme ir -rogó el chico.  
  
- No, no en este momento que tengo la oportunidad Shuichi -respondió algo agitado el moreno.  
  
- ¿La oportunidad?, ¿De que? -pregunto el pelirosa de nuevo  
  
- La oportunidad de que seas mío -Dijo Tatsuha y de inmediato beso al chico.  
  
La fuerza de Shuichi no podía compararse con la suya, pero de que lo excitaba todo ese movimiento para que lo soltara, lo excitaba. Con la otra mano acaricia el vientre del chico, trazando suaves círculos alrededor de su ombligo provocando que la piel de Shuichi se erizara. Luego dejo resbalar sus dedos hasta tocar el borde del cinto el cual quito con brusquedad provocando un fuerte gemido por parte del pelirosa, gemido que fue absorbido por su hambrienta boca. Soltó los dulces labios del chico y su lengua comenzó a jugar con su oreja mientras introducía la mano bajo el pantalón. Al contacto de su mano con la sensible piel del pelirosa, este dejo escapar un sonoro gemido que reboto placenteramente en los oídos de Tatsuha.   
  
Tomo su miembro entre su mano derecha, lo apretó un poco y luego comenzó a masajearlo con suavidad, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo provocando que Shuichi comenzara a lanzar varios gemiditos ahogados.   
  
Dio un beso en la nuca de Shuichi y luego se inclino de nuevo hacia su oreja. - Voy a soltar tu brazo Shuichi, quiero que pongas las manos apoyadas en la mesa -dijo con voz autoritaria.- Si intentas escapar recibirás una azotaina que no olvidaras jamás.  
  
Shuichi asintió con la cabeza como pudo y acato las ordenes, puso cada mano en la mesa y cerro la boca tratando de reprimir sus gemidos. Tatsuha aumento el ritmo, cada vez mas, y más rápido haciendo que el pequeño comenzara a mover sus caderas entre la mano que lo sujetaba y el cuerpo detrás de sí.   
  
El moreno cogió su barbilla y lo hizo voltear el rostro para verle directamente a los ojos - Dime si esto no te gusta Shuichi? No puedes negarlo solo mira como reaccionas, tu cuerpo lo esta disfrutando - Tatsuha sonrío burlonamente ante la expresión gruñona de Shuichi que cambio inmediatamente provocada por un nuevo apretón en su miembro de parte del moreno. Le hervía la sangre al sentir como el cuerpo del pelirosa se retorcía contra el suyo de esa forma así que decidió "ayudarlo" un poco, coloco su mano libre también sobre la mesa y empezó a moverse el también contra Shuichi, como si estuviera poseyéndole por detrás.  
  
  
  
Su pequeña boca divina soltó un gemido aun más fuerte que los anteriores, tan excitante que Tatsuha empujo sus caderas contra el trasero del pequeño aun más fuerte hasta que al fin este no aguanto mas y termino por liberar toda la carga de placer acumulada.  
  
Tatsuha hizo dar la vuelta a Shuichi, lo cogió por la cintura y lo monto sobre la mesa, este aun respiraba muy agitadamente. Le obligo a separar las piernas con su rodilla y se posiciono en medio de ellas, Los pantalones de Shuichi cayeron al piso con un suave "plaff" seguidos por su camisa.  
  
Shuichi lo miro asombrado, el rubor en sus mejillas se intensifico aun más, volteo su rostro hacia la izquierda evitando el contacto con los ojos azules nublados por la lujuria.   
  
Con su mano derecha tomo a Shuichi por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él besando con pasión desenfrenada sus labios, de repente soltó la boca del pelirosa. La mano que estaba en su nuca se enredo en su cabello y lo jalo hacia atrás dejando su cuello al descubierto. Mordió la unión entre el cuello y el hombro de Shuichi haciendo que este se quejara, luego su lengua siguió así hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones el cual lamió con la punta de su lengua y luego succiono provocando en el otro gemidos más fuerte. Después de esto aplico el mismo proceso en el otra y bajo hasta su ombligo alrededor del cual trazo varios círculos con su cálida lengua.  
  
Su otra mano se mudo a la rodilla del pelirosa y comenzó a acariarle el muslo subiendo hasta acercarse peligrosamente a su semi-erección y bajando de nuevo hasta la rodilla. Shuichi sacudió las caderas contra Tatsuha a manera de ofrecimiento. Este bajo mas su mano y rozo el miembro de Shuichi provocando en este un suspiro cargado de placer.  
  
- Aun no Shuichi - dijo Tatsuha con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando sus labios, dejando resbalar los dedos por las mejillas sonrojadas del chico.  
  
Shuichi se sonrojo aun más, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno pegándose contra su torso. Tatsuha revolvió sus cabellos y bajo su mano en busca de algo que tenia muchas ganas de probar.  
  
Pasó un brazo por la esbelta cintura de Shuichi para impedir que intentara huir ante lo que venia. El pelirosa no tardo en sentir que algo frío y duro se deslizo dentro de sí penetrándole cada vez mas fuerte. Lanzo un grito ahogado y apretó fuertemente la suave tela de la camisa del moreno entre sus manos, cuando se repuso un poco miro hacia abajo y vio que lo que le estaba penetrando era la punta de una botella*. - Sácala!!!.... Por favor Tatsuha sácame... Eso.. Sácala!!! - Shuichi gritaba con angustia.  
  
Tatsuha metía y sacaba suavemente la parte de arriba de la botella para no hacerle daño al pequeño, mientras la cara de Shuichi estaba bañada en lagrimas y sus mejillas se encontraban aun más rojas.  
  
- Si has aguantado la de mi hermano esto entra bien Shuichi, no te aceleres, tomadlo con calma. Además, que sigues moviéndote de forma muy bonita, eh? Por que será? - Dijo Tatsuha con una mirada llena de deseo - Quieres que la meta un poco mas? Venga Shuichi sé que quieres, tu cuerpo me lo pide a gritos.  
  
Las caderas de Shuichi ondularon salvajemente contra Tatsuha, mientras la empuñadura de la daga entraba y salía, entraba y salía. Pronto alcanzaría la cima del clímax así que el moreno saco la botella y la puso sobre la mesa, el pequeño aun seguía fuertemente abrazado a el. Tatsuha volvió a besarle, esta vez más calmadamente, recorriendo el interior de su boca con su lengua, jugando con la suya para terminar el beso mordisqueando su labio inferior.   
  
Tatsuha se desabrocho el cinto y dejo caer sus pantalones, se adelanto de nuevo entre las piernas de Shuichi rozando brevemente sus muslos sintiendo como Shuichi gimoteaba un poco y levantaba las caderas de nuevo ofreciéndosele, seguidamente comenzó a penetrarle.  
  
- Tat... Tatsuha... -se quejo débilmente el chico al sentirlo entrar.  
  
Había entrado en una especie de trance, Shuichi era completamente delicioso, Ah! que estrecho era. Lo abrazo por sus caderas atrayéndolo lo más posible hacia su vientre para luego adoptar un frenético ritmo de movimientos rápidos y bruscos. Si, esto era extasiante, se repetía a cada rato hasta que escucho el estruendo de la botella al caer al piso y romperse...   
  
***************************   
  
Quedó sentado de una y soltó un gemido de desesperado al ver la botella rota en el piso. Rayos! Todo había sido una fantasía? Su calenturienta mente estaba jugando con el clon de su Ryuichi-sama.   
  
Solo a el se le ocurría quedarse dormido con la botella en la mano, la verdad es que se le habían pasado un poquito los tragos esa noche... Que divina fantasía aquella, porque demonios su padre le había regalado ese esclavo a su hermano si el no lo iba a utilizar apropiadamente, ¡Aquello no era justo! Sin embargo, el que fuera de Eiri no quería decir que el no pudiera meterle una manito... -una sonrisa lujuriosa y desquiciada cruzo su rostro- Aunque quisiera meterle eso y muchas cosas mas. Talvez pudiera darle una visita nocturna alguna noche...  
  
=========================================================================================================  
  
Notas de Cathain:   
  
Bueno eh aquí el 2do Bonus, ¿qué tal? Espero lo disfruten ^^;; yo me entretuve escribiéndolo ^^u además que me ayudo a quitarme el bloqueo que tenia(lo escribí antes que el cap.10). Para nadie es un secreto que Tatsuha sea algo sádico ^^;; esa idea perfectamente se le pudo ocurrir a el solito ^^;; errrrr... xq me miran así? ~.~  
  
* Es obvio que es una botella vacía, just in case ¬¬  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de Saiyi:  
  
Ejem... si cada vez somos mas pervertidas... bueno yo no, estas dos :P yo solo me limito a escribir lo k me dicen... (esto no lo escribi yo k conste ^_^u) bueno, es otra de las locuras de este fic... para hacerlo un poco mas divertido... pk últimamente... esta la cosa dramatica... ^_^u   
  
nada, k esperemos k les haya gustado nos vemos!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de Ai:  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ^/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////^   
  
(Ai esta loca, perdonadla -_-) comentario de Saiyi.  
  
(xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) risas de cath. 


	13. 11

Dream Within  
  
By Chekie Girls  
  
Cap. 11  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Todo el personal de palacio había amanecido mas atareado que de costumbre, yendo de un lado para otro ocupándose de los preparativos de la boda que tendría lugar en unos días.  
  
En la pequeña terraza de una de las habitaciones privadas que usaba el rey para tratar asuntos de estado, se hallaba el mismo tomando un aperitivo antes de comenzar en forma las tareas de ese día.   
  
Tohma estaba sentado frente al rey, mientras en sus labios bailaba una de aquellas extrañas sonrisas que lo mínimo que podían hablarte era de algo MUY delicado y definitivamente era una discusión en la que ibas a salir perdiendo. El cazador estaba al acecho de su presa.  
  
Tohma sabia muy bien que este era el mejor momento del día para tratar este asunto con su suegro. El rey siempre tomaba un momento a solas todas las mañanas para tomarse un aperitivo y luego venia la avalancha de responsabilidades consecuentes a su posición.  
  
- Como siempre el té de jazmín esta exquisito.- dijo antes de darle otro sorbo a su té.  
  
- Sí, y muy relajante también. Pero creo que tu no viniste a hablarme del té de jazmín Tohma. ¿Acaso paso algo malo con mi hija Mika?, ¿Esta todo bien entre ustedes?.-  
  
- Oh! Si su majestad, todo esta bien entre nosotros. No tiene de que preocuparse.- respondió el rubio ofreciéndole una mansa sonrisa a modo de tranquilizarlo.  
  
- Bien, eso me alegra. Entonces supongo que debe ser algo referente a mi hijo Eiri verdad?- preguntó nuevamente algo intranquilo el rey.  
  
- Si, es sobre Eiri y sobre ese chico que tiene como esclavo.- La sonrisa alegre que lo caracterizaba se volvió ligera pero sin desaparecer por completo. Enfocando sus ojos en los del rey que lo miraba atento.  
  
-Habla, te escucho.- El rey mostró semblante serio, atento a lo que el otro hombre tenia que decirle.  
  
Sabia que si Tohma tenia algo que hablar con él referente al mayor de sus hijos debía tratarse de algo importante. Pero aun tenia sus reservas, porque el joven ante si siempre había resultado algo obsesivo ante el bienestar de su hijo después de aquel episodio sucedido en el pasado.  
  
- No creo conveniente que ese chiquillo este cerca de Eiri.- Dijo decidido ante una mirada de confusión por parte del otro hombre.  
  
- ¿Por que no? ¿Que motivos tienes para decir algo así? Acaso no has visto el cambio que ha sucedido en mi hijo? Me atrevería a decir que lo vi sonriendo el otro día en la cena, la cena que compartió con nosotros! Hacia tanto tiempo que no veía a mi hijo en la mesa a menos que fuera algún evento obligatorio.- Respondió algo confuso el rey ante las palabras de Tohma.  
  
- Por que ese chico puede llegar a echar a perder la boda.- Su mirada se endureció un poco, sosteniendo la del rey con sus ojos verdes.   
  
Debía tomar medidas drásticas pronto, antes de que esta situación se le saliera de las manos. No podía permitir que Yuki siguiera en compañía de aquel chiquillo, debía protegerlo.   
  
- No creo que eso sea posible Tohma, ese chico es tan solo un esclavo. Aunque imagino que mi hijo lo usa para otros fines distintos a los que le estaban predestinados, me parece un absurdo tu suposición.-  
  
- No es una suposición, es una afirmación.- El rey abrió mas los ojos sorprendido ante la respuesta de Thoma. -También he notado los cambios en Eiri, y me alegra de que comparta algo mas con su familia, pero sé que todo esto a la final terminara volviéndose un caos. Me consta que ese chico se ha enamorado de Eiri, y eso puede resultar altamente peligroso.-  
  
- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? Aunque ese niño se haya enamorado de mi hijo, él jamás tendría ese tipo de sentimientos por un esclavo y menos aun siendo un hombre!.-  
  
- Puede que no, pero como recita el dicho: "El necio no ve el mismo árbol que ve el sabio". ¿Que quiero decir con esto? Es simple; quizás Eiri no responda a ese tipo de sentimientos, pero si a sus instintos físicos y puede llegar a encariñarse con su esclavo. Ambos sabemos que Eiri no esta para nada conforme con esta boda, nunca lo ha estado, y si a ello se le suma el echo de que su esclavo este cerca, el asunto puede volverse mas grave aun. Conociendo lo necio que es en cuanto "invadir" su privacidad se refiere, estoy seguro que él tomara medidas drásticas como ha sucedido antes y "esto" podría terminar en la cancelación del matrimonio y en un escándalo publico.   
  
Ante las palabras del rubio, el rey se levantó inquieto, negando con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a pasear de un lado a otro de la terraza. Tohma intento seguir con su mirada al otro hombre, a la vez que proseguía a hablar.   
  
-Casi puedo oírlo por toda la corte "el príncipe Eiri canceló su boda por su esclavo?!" Y a la final el honor de la familia real seria mancillado.-  
  
Un prolongado silencio se hizo en la terraza, el rey estudiaba cuidadosamente la hipótesis de Tohma, mientras el rubio lo miraba tranquilo, esperando una respuesta por parte de este. Sabia que le seria concedido lo que pidiera. Aunque el mismo se encontraba algo inquieto ante la situación, Eiri no es que fuera tan descuidado ante el tipo de relaciones que mantenía con sus amantes.  
  
No podía negarse que el chico tenia cierto encanto, ni que fuera lo suficientemente exótico como para mantener aun a la corte entretenida después de su presentación en publico días atrás. Esto era precisamente lo que le preocupaba, ¿Hasta que punto influenciaba el chiquillo en Eiri?, En el frío e impenetrable príncipe sucesor a la corona? Ni el mismo se había podido acercar tanto a Eiri desde aquel suceso. Cerró los ojos y meneó suavemente su cabeza a ambos lados.  
  
No podía permitir que Eiri fuera nuevamente lastimado. Y él haría lo que fuera por protegerle. Exigiera lo que exigiera; mentir, engatusar, conspirar, lo que fuera necesario, hasta asesinar si era el caso. Su lema de supervivencia era "El fin justifica los medios".  
  
Después de recorrer la terraza un par de veces mas, el rey se detuvo frente a Tohma, cruzando sus miradas.  
  
- ¿Que sugieres hacer con ese chico?- preguntó sintiendo un leve remordimiento en su interior al intentar hacer algo contra ese esclavo, es que le había parecido tan buena persona...  
  
- Alejarlo de Eiri, alejarlo para que no le haga daño.- La expresión de su rostro se suavizó, provocando que el rey confiara en él una vez mas.  
  
- Esta bien, haz con el chico lo que quieras, pero todo queda bajo tu responsabilidad. No quiero que me des detalles.- dijo volviéndose a dar la vuelta para contemplar esta vez el jardín de abajo.  
  
- Puede estar tranquilo, no dejare que lastimen a Eiri.-  
  
*********************************************************************************   
  
Eiri sintió como algo le impedía moverse, abrió los ojos lentamente, enfocando la delgada figura de su esclavo entre sus brazos. Shuichi dormía tranquilamente, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio, sintiendo el movimiento de este al respirar. Eiri sonrió levemente a la vez que movió su mano para acariciar la mejilla del chico, se veía totalmente calmado. Al rubio le gustaba verlo dormir, parecía una persona totalmente distinta al chico revoltoso y lleno de vitalidad que se dejaba ver mientras estaba despierto.   
  
Intentó deshacerse del pequeño cuerpo con cuidado para no despertarlo, tenia que vestirse y salir de allí cuanto antes, no quería involucrarse mas con ese chiquillo, y aquella situación no ayudaba en absoluto.  
  
-Yuki...- Su voz adormilada hizo que el rubio se volviera a mirarlo hallándolo despierto, con sus violáceos ojos entre abiertos puestos en él. –Donde vas?-  
  
-Tengo cosas que hacer.- de nuevo intentó librarse del abrazo.  
  
-No, no te vayas todavía.- Eiri sintió como el chico se aferraba mas a su cuerpo, decidido a no dejarlo marchar. –Quédate así conmigo un poquito mas, nunca me he despertado abrazándote, siempre que hemos pasado la noche juntos tu ya no estabas cuando me he despertado.- El rubio permaneció en silencio. –Se esta muy bien así.- Shuichi volvió a cerrar los ojos sonriendo, a la vez que enterraba su rostro en el pecho de su amo, sintiendo la cálida piel, sintiendo ese aroma que ya era tan conocido para él.   
  
El rubio suspiró resignado, volviendo a abrazar aquel cuerpo que era solo suyo, que le pertenecía por completo. Fijó su mirada en el techo, dejando que fuera el silencio el único sonido en ese momento. Sonido que de inmediato fue roto por un hilo de voz por parte de Shuichi.  
  
-Yuki...-  
  
-Que te pasa ahora.-  
  
-Al final te vas a casar verdad?-  
  
-A que viene esa pregunta?- Se incorporó sentándose en la cama, provocando que Shuichi hiciera lo mismo. –Creo que eso ya esta claro no?- El chico de ojos violetas asintió con la cabeza con un gesto algo triste, sin atreverse a mirar a su amo.  
  
-Cuando te cases...- De nuevo se decidió a hablar. -...ya no seré tu esclavo verdad?- Eiri lo miró con seriedad. –Bueno es que... no creo que entonces este bien seguir haciendo esto.-  
  
-Y según tu que es lo que esta bien?- Shuichi lo miró algo confundido. –No hay nada en la vida que sea correcto.- El rubio se levantó y se dispuso a vestirse, recogiendo su ropa que había quedado por el suelo la noche anterior.  
  
-Yuki... tu quieres casarte?- Eiri se volvió hacia él, su mirada provocó que un escalofrió recorriera todo el cuerpo del pequeño.  
  
-Eso no es asunto tuyo.-  
  
-Lo siento yo...-  
  
-Ve a asearte y después recoge todo esto.- Señaló refiriéndose al desorden de la habitación. –Una cosa mas, no vengas a molestarme a menos que yo te avise para algo. Tengo cosas que hacer.- Salió de la habitación después de dirigirle una mirada a su esclavo.  
  
-Si...- Shuichi ojeó a su alrededor. –Eto... por donde empiezo?-  
  
*****************************************************************************   
  
Eiri caminaba por el largo pasillo absorto en sus pensamientos, iba camino a su habitación, cogería ropa limpia e iría a darse un relajante baño. Mas tarde dedicaría todo el día a escribir.   
  
Al fondo del pasillo pudo ver como la silueta de una persona se hallaba sentada en el suelo, dejándose caer sobre la pared. Cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente como para reconocer al dueño de dicho cuerpo, dibujó una mueca de desgana en su rostro, a la vez que hacia un cerco en torno al cuerpo.  
  
-Hermanito!- El menor de los príncipes sujetó la pierna de su hermano mayor reteniéndolo, provocando que este casi cayera al suelo.  
  
-Que demonios haces? Es que quieres matarme idiota?- Se volvió hacia el moreno recriminándole.  
  
-Ayúdame hermano...- Levantó el rostro hasta encarar al rubio, mostrando ante él unas terribles ojeras y un rostro algo demacrado. –Anoche bebí mas de la cuenta y tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza.- Comenzó a llorar con desesperación mientras abrazaba cada vez con mas fuerza la pierna de su hermano, haciendo que a este cada vez le quedase menos paciencia.  
  
-Suéltame ahora mismo.- Imploró con voz profunda y con el puño preparado para darle un puñetazo.  
  
-Umh?- Tatsuha dejó su lloriqueo. –A que huele?- Se fue levantando a la vez que olfateaba a su hermano de abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar a la altura del pecho. Una vez allí miró al rubio sonriéndole picaramente.  
  
-Que pasa ahora?-  
  
-Que has hecho hermanito? Te has bañado en vino?- Eiri se dio media vuelta dejando a Tatsuha tocándose la cabeza después de haberle dado el puñetazo que le tenia guardado.  
  
-Ite! Jo eres un bestia!- El rubio lo ignoró siguiendo su camino, pero de nuevo sintió a su hermano a su lado. –Jeje, te lo pasaste bien anoche verdad?.- Comenzó a golpearle en el costado con el codo, recibiendo una amenazante mirada por parte del rubio. –Eh... dejare de hacer eso, si...- Escondió las manos tras su espalda riendo con nerviosismo. –Pero dime una cosa, con cuantas mujeres estuviste anoche? te perdí de vista enseguida, tu si que sabes pasarlo bien hermanito jajajajajaja-  
  
-No estuve con ninguna.-  
  
-A no? Entonces? Donde te metiste?-  
  
-No es asunto tuyo.-  
  
-Ah! Ya lo se! Estuviste con tu esclavo no?- Eiri permanecía sin decir nada, no estaba dispuesto a seguir las idioteces de su hermano. –Vamos di algo!. No dices nada? Je, entonces es que he acertado. Dime una cosa, cuando te cases me lo vas a regalar verdad? No estaría bien que tuvieras relaciones sexuales con él teniendo una esposa... y si no es para eso... para que quieres un esclavo?-  
  
-Tatsuha.- Se detuvo volviéndose a mirar al moreno.  
  
-je je, si me lo quedare...-  
  
-Lárgate de mi vista, ahora. No me molestes, es mas, olvídate de que existo.- Dándose media vuelta siguió caminando dejando a su hermano parado en mitad del pasillo con cara de tonto.  
  
********************************************************************************   
  
La mañana había trascurrido tranquila para Shuichi, o mas bien aburrida. Ya habían sido varias las veces que se había detenido frente a la puerta de la habitación de su amo sin atreverse a entrar, lo que menos deseaba era que el rubio se enfadara con él, así que desistió en su intento.  
  
Después del almuerzo decidió que escribiría alguna canción, quizás si le quedaba bien Eiri le dejaría cantársela. Con decisión salió al jardín, respiró profundamente recogiendo todo el aire que cabía en sus pulmones para después expulsarlo lentamente. Los rayos del sol rozaban atrevidos su rostro y la suave brisa jugaba con sus cabellos.  
  
Se sentó bajo aquel gran árbol, ya sabia que ese era el lugar preferido de su amo, pero de igual modo a él también le gustaba mucho escribir allí. Cuando escribía se sentía libre, una libertad que en la vida real no tenia, y a decir verdad poco le importaba siempre y cuando estuviera con Eiri.   
  
Una mano sobre su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos sobresaltándolo. El chico recorrió un par de metros arrastrándose por la hierba hasta que descubrió a la persona que lo había asustado.  
  
-Ey, no pretendía asustarte.- Hiro se inclino junto a él sonriendo.  
  
-Uf, que susto me has dado.- Con una mano sobre su pecho respiró mas tranquilo.  
  
-Jeje, que hacías tan concentrado?-  
  
-Estaba pensando, solo eso.-  
  
-Uhm? En tu príncipe?- le dijo con una sonrisita y un tono algo burlón. Shuichi solo se limitó a asentir algo sonrojado. –Te veo mas animado, te ha ocurrido algo bueno con él?-  
  
-E... eto... si...- Habló casi en un susurro con la mirada apartada de su amigo.  
  
-Pasaste la noche con él?- El tono travieso en las palabras de Hiro se hizo notar provocando que el tono rojizo de la cara del chico aumentara. El pelirrojo tomo eso como un "si". –jeje lo sabia.-  
  
-Que? Como que lo sabias? Quien te lo dijo? Oh dios... nos viste? Nos estuviste espiando?- Shuichi estaba a punto de tomar a su amigo por la ropa y moverlo de un lado a otro cuando Hiro salto en una sonora carcajada.  
  
-No, no os he visto, *y espero no verlos nunca *- Sonrio nervioso.  
  
-Entonces?-  
  
-Es que lo llevas escrito en la cara.- En un gesto cariñoso le revolvió el pelo.  
  
-Eh Hiro! Que me despeinas!-   
  
-Jajajajajaja.- Hiro miraba divertido como el chico intentaba peinarse un poco con los dedos. -Oye, estas libre esta tarde? O tienes algo que hacer?-  
  
-No, no tengo nada que hacer, Yuki no quiere que lo moleste.- Un gesto de fastidio se dibujó en su rostro al recordar la "petición" del rubio.  
  
-Estupendo.- Shuichi lo miró sin entender. –dentro de un rato tengo que ir a la ciudad a hacer unos recados, te podrías venir conmigo, además, así podrías conocer algo del reino y...- El muchacho dejó de hablar al ver como Shuichi se dejaba ver con cara de completa felicidad ante él, con los ojitos brillando en lagrimas y la boca muy abierta. –Eh... estas bien Shuichi?- le dio un par de golpecitos en la cabeza para despertarlo de su sueño.  
  
-De verdad iremos a la ciudad?-  
  
-Si, claro...-   
  
-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Hiro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Se colgó del cuello del pelirrojo a al vez que este hacia todo lo posible para no acabar ahogado.  
  
-Esta bien, Shuichi, suéltame anda.- Shuichi se descolgó de su amigo.  
  
-Sera genial! Cuando llegué a este reino no pude ver nada, esos estúpidos guardias me perseguían como locos por todas partes, suerte que corro mucho...-  
  
-Shuichi...-  
  
-...Y sabes que Hiro? Fue en la ciudad conde conocí a Yuki, me tropecé con él, bueno, en realidad fue él quien tropazo conmigo, debería de tener mas cuidado... Hiro? HIROOOOOOO! Donde vas?- Shuichi se dio cuenta como el pelirrojo se alejaba de allí dejándolo solo con sus fantasías.  
  
-Tengo trabajo, iré a buscarte dentro de un par de horas, espero que estés listo entonces.- Hizo un gesto con la mano despidiéndose del chico quien se había quedado de brazos cruzados y con gesto malhumorado ante la poca muestra de interés por parte de su amigo. Cosa que se le olvido enseguida cuando volvió a recordar que aquella tarde se lo pasaría muy bien.  
  
Algo alejado de allí, un joven moreno de ojos café, en concreto uno de los caballeros de la corte a los que Tohma le tenia mas confianza, observaba como Hiro se había alejado dejando solo al joven esclavo. Con paso firme se acercó al chico, Shuichi pudo ver la sombra de aquel hombre en el suelo, provocando que se volviera a mirarlo.  
  
Sus ojos violetas se centraron en los café del otro, a decir verdad no conocía a aquel hombre de nada, bueno, lo había visto alguna vez por palacio y aquel día cuando salieron de caza, pero nada mas.  
  
-Acompáñame, el príncipe solicita tu presencia.- le ordenó con voz severa.  
  
Shuichi se levantó sin atreverse a preguntar nada, aquel hombre parecía muy serio, mejor seria quedarse callado y seguirlo tal y como él le había pedido.  
  
Ambos se adentraron en palacio, el moreno caminaba seguido de Shuichi que no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, aquellos pasillos no le resultaban para nada conocidos, y aquel hombre no decía una sola palabra.  
  
-Es aquí.- por fin se dejó oír la voz del moreno a la vez que entraban en un extraño pasillo bastante oscuro.  
  
-Eh? Donde esta mi amo?- miró de un lado a otro buscando al príncipe.  
  
-Jeje, el no te va a hacer falta para esto.- hizo un gesto con la mano indicando a tres hombres que se acercaran a ellos. Los ojos violetas del chico se abrieron de par en par, comenzaba a estar asustado, a que se debía todo aquello?  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Lo tomaron entre dos sujetos por la espalda y lo empujaron con fuerza contra la pared, causándole un gran dolor que lo dejó casi sin sentido. En ese momento con la ayuda de otro de los hombres, aprovecharon para sujetarlo nuevamente y conducirlo por el oscuro pasadizo, caminaron bastante hasta llegar al lugar previsto. Durante el trayecto Shuichi había intentado escapar, defenderse con lo que podía, había propinado varias patadas y mordiscos a sus agresores mientras gritaba pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie podría escucharlo, nadie podría salvarlo de aquellos sujetos.  
  
Aizawa abrió una puerta de hierro, indicando a los demás que se adentraran en la mazmorra. Una vez allí, dejaron caer con fuerza el cuerpo de Shuichi en el suelo, provocando en el chico un quejido. Antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos sintió como uno de los hombres había comenzado a golpearlo. Se encogió en el suelo, tratando de cubrirse ante aquellas agresiones, pero aun así sentía como las patadas y puñetazos eran recogidas por su cuerpo. Aquellos hombres no reparaban en el dolor que el chico mostraba, se estaban divirtiendo con aquello, les gustaba hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera causarle un dolor seguro, una marca que nunca pudiera borrarse.   
  
Después de desahogarse durante un rato, dejaron de golpearlo durante un momento, dejando el cuerpo del chico dolorido allí botado, dejando que se recuperara un poco para lo que vendría después, sobre todo querían que Shuichi estuviera conciente y sintiera todo lo que le harían "disfrutar".  
  
Un hombre de melena negra llamado Yoh, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Shuichi, mientras que con su mirada lo inspeccionaba completamente, se pasó la lengua por los labios y luego fijó su mirada en la de Aizawa pidiéndole permiso para iniciar el castigo.  
  
En el techo de la mazmorra hacia el centro, colgaban unas cadenas y habían otras en el piso. Lo alzaron entre ambos mientras que otro de los hombre le ponía los grilletes en cada una de sus muñecas y luego repetía la misma operación en los tobillos con un poco mas de dificultad debido al continuo movimiento de Shuichi por tratar de zafarse.  
  
El chico se quedó inmóvil por un momento al sentir como esos hombres le rasgaron sus ropas agresivamente, dejando al descubierto varios de los golpes que ya adornaban su cuerpo.  
  
- Deténganse!!!... Basta!!!!!... No quiero!!!!... – Shuichi gritaba lo mas que podía, zarandeándose contra las cadenas que lo apresaban. - Por favor!!! Suéltenme!!!... Por lo que mas quieran!!!!-   
  
El rubio, Saki, le dio una bofetada volteándole la cara, haciéndole sentir el sabor metálico de su sangre en la boca.  
  
- Cállate mocoso!- dijo con voz severa. -No vas a lograr escaparte de esto, así que cálmate. Disfrútalo- agregó con burla.  
  
Sus labios fueron presa de la boca del de melena negra; era un beso fiero, demandante, aun mas doloroso por la reciente herida en su labio. Intentó liberarse, pero solo consiguió que una mano le sujetase con violencia de la nuca, inmovilizándolo. En ese momento, solo se le ocurrió una forma de libarse de aquella boca que tenia sus labios capturados, sin pensarlo le mordió la lengua, provocando que el tipo diera tremendo alarido. El sujeto se inclino hacia atrás tapándose con ambas manos la boca, lazándole una mirada iracunda a Shuichi.  
  
- Como sigas resistiéndote lo vas a pasar muy mal, y no solo tu, si no que nos encargaremos de tu amo, y te advierto que no lo pasara nada bien.- agregó Aizawa al ver como el idiota de Yoh se había dejado morder por el esclavo. -Y tu no quieres eso verdad? No quieres que tu amado príncipe sufra cierto?- se acercó a Shuichi tomándolo de la barbilla obligándolo a mirarlo.   
  
El chico abrió los ojos en sorpresa al asimilar aquella información ¿Como sabían esos tipos de su relación con Yuki? Con el ceño fruncido se aclaró la garganta y fijó sus ojos en los cafés del moreno.  
  
- A que te refieres con "tu amado príncipe"?- preguntó tratando de no aparentar miedo.  
  
- Es obvio que al príncipe Eiri, o tienes otro mas?- dijo con sarcasmo.  
  
El pelirosa sintió como un peso mas se agregó a su corazón, y la angustia aumentó considerablemente, como sabían lo que ocurría entre él y Eiri? quien se lo había dicho? esto estaba mal, muy mal.   
  
Shuichi comenzó a reír, reía de esa forma en la que asocian a la gente chiflada, en ningún momento apartó sus ojos de Aizawa, lo miraba con arrogancia. Este le miró fijamente, incrédulo, sorprendido, completamente turbado con la actuación del chico frente a si.  
  
- Quien te dijo que el príncipe Eiri y yo mantenemos algún tipo de relación estaba muy equivocado.- Afirmó sin flaquear en ningún momento. -El príncipe Eiri es solamente mi amo, y como su esclavo que soy cumplo con mis obligaciones.-  
  
Aizawa le miró con rencor esta vez, él no estaba equivocado cierto? quizás el rey Tohma le había inventado aquella excusa para que su venganza contra Eiri se le hiciera mas fácil... Pero eso no importaba, ese chiquillo le había caído mal desde que lo vio en la fiesta de compromiso del príncipe Eiri y la princesa Ayaka, mira que tener los bríos de subirse a ese escenario y cantar... si, quizás todo el mundo le había aplaudido, pero por favor! el chico no tenia talento para nada. Eso si, su odio por Eiri se había incrementado notablemente desde que no se dejaba de hablar de lo magnifico que era su esclavo.  
  
- A mi no me vas a engañar, eres una cosa para usar y desechar, solo basura y aun no te das cuenta. Es mi deber como caballero de la corte darte una lección, no me importa si aceptas que eres amante del príncipe Eiri o no.- lo soltó para darse media vuelta. –Saki hazte cargo tu primero de él- culminó con una cruel sonrisa.  
  
Los forcejeos comenzaron, esta vez mas desesperados, al ver como se acercaban de nuevo aquellos dos hombres. Shuichi se movía lo mas que podía tratando de zafarse de esas cadenas, consiguiendo solamente hacerse mas daño en las muñecas y tobillos.  
  
Yoh se acerco de frente y le dio un par de bofetadas mas que consiguieron marearle, consiguiendo que de nuevo sangrara la herida de su labio, dejando escapar un hilillo de sangre de su pequeña boca.  
  
El hombre de pelo rubio, Seki, se posiciono detrás del pelirrosa, terminando de arrancar la ropa interior del chico. Cogiendo un mechón de cabellos fuertemente lo obligó a inclinarse hacia atrás, fijando su mirada grisácea en los ojos violetas un tanto desenfocados y llorosos.  
  
- Voy a ser el primero en poseerte...- dijo el rubio lamiéndole la mejilla.   
  
Shuichi lo miró molesto y con evidente asco por lamerle, y justo cuando iba a replicar le dieron una patada en el abdomen que lo dejó sin aire.  
  
El rubio llevó su mano hasta alcanzar el miembro de Shuichi, masajeándolo agresivamente, envolviéndolo con su mano lo mas fuerte que podía a la vez que subía y bajaba intentando conseguir una erección por parte del chico. Mientras tanto, Yoh le mordía el cuello dolorosamente, a la vez que sujetaba con fuerza las caderas de Shuichi, evitando el movimiento de aquel cuerpo por librarse de aquella mano que comenzaban a conseguir lo que se había propuesto.   
  
- Venga pequeña zorra, gime de placer para nosotros.- imploró Seki cerca de su oído.  
  
- ¡No!... ¡Jamas! - gritó cerrando fuertemente sus violáceos ojos, intentando no sentir aquello, intentando no llorar.   
  
Captó el dolor como jamás había sucedido, una violación a su alma, una herida que probablemente jamás cicatrizaría. Esas diversas manos que le resultaban tan extrañas y asquerosas recorriéndolo con lujuria, ensuciándolo, borrando las caricias de Yuki.  
  
- Estas advertido esclavo, si tu te resistes tu querido príncipe sufrirá las consecuencias.- Repitió Aizawa.  
  
Shuichi abrió los ojos de golpe cuando el otro mencionó a Eiri, no podía dejar que todo aquello perjudicara a su amo, no a él. Apretó los puños con fuerza para seguidamente volver a mirar al de ojos café.  
  
- Usad mi cuerpo como os de la gana - dijo mientras lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por su rostro resignándose a aquella tortura. Por la seguridad de Yuki, él tenía que aceptarlo.. –pero si le hacéis daño a Yuki yo mismo me encargaré de que paguéis por ello- aquélla amenaza se reflejó en sus ojos violetas, mostrando ante los hombres una valentía digna de un caballero.  
  
-Je, como quieras. Muchachos, haced que el valiente esclavito lo pase muy bien...- varias risas se dejaron oír retumbando en las paredes.  
  
Respiró profundamente tratando de alejar el dolor. Tratando de controlar la repulsión que sentía al ser masturbado. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras que una imagen se concentraba bajo la oscuridad de sus párpados... Yuki... El suave y perfecto rostro de su Yuki durmiendo pacíficamente junto a él.   
  
El rubio le cedió el turno al hombre de pelo castaño, Julius, que había permanecido impaciente esperando su turno. Se quitó el cinto de cuero y enredándolo en su mano prodigio a golpear la espalda del chico. Marcas rojas en su piel, a cada golpe mas rojas pero sin llegar a romperle. Todos los músculos de la espalda del pequeño cuerpo se tensaban a cada choque del cinto. Los golpes disminuían, pero cuando Shuichi creía que aquello acababa, sentía como de pronto se volvían mas fuertes, consiguiendo que fuertes gemidos de dolor escaparan de su boca, ya no podía aguantarlos, lo había intentado, pero aquello era demasiado para él, demasiado doloroso. Aquello provocaba varias sonrisas de satisfacción de los demás, al igual que aumentaban sus ganas de seguir con aquello.   
  
Después de casi una eternidad todo cesó y se hizo el silencio, pero prefirió no abrir sus ojos, era suficiente el tratar de tener que evitar casi el respirar para no sentir mas punzante el dolor. Por el sonido de las ropas pudo percibir que alguien se desvestía y que otro, o quizás el mismo sujeto, se posicionaba bajo él. Sintió como los grilletes de sus pies eran removidos. Cerro sus ojos con mas ahínco y aspiró aun mas profundamente, con dolor, y por un momento imagino que todo eso era una pesadilla... Solo eso...  
  
Con un rápido movimiento fue brutalmente penetrado provocando que su espalda se arqueara en dolor y un grito de agonía muriera en su garganta. Sus manos se apretaron fuertemente en un puño provocando que sus uñas se clavaran en las palmas de sus manos rasgando la piel.   
  
El hombre se quedó un momento sin moverse, solo disfrutando de la calurosa y estrecha cavidad, para después lentamente empezar con el movimiento que le exigía su cuerpo para su completa satisfacción. Sus dedos se hundían en las caderas del chico, dejando marcas en la fina piel, mientras que otras manos masajeaban salvajemente su trasero y sus pezones.. al igual que otros labios besaban y mordían su piel. Eran tantos miembros que se apretaban cruelmente contra su cuerpo... Era tanta repugnancia... Tanta humillación...  
  
- Venga, abre los ojos y mírame mientras te penetro.- susurró una voz burlona en su oído.  
  
Sentía como su piel se desgarraba a cada embestida, y como su cuerpo se consumía en el dolor. Su mente se hundía en la oscuridad... Yuki!, Yuki!... Yuki!... Repitió constantemente en su mente, tenia que cerrarse a eso, no pensar en ello... le pareció conseguirlo, era como si se hubiera salido de su cuerpo momentáneamente. Solo había una pequeña conexión a su cuerpo que le decía que estaba temblando incontrolablemente ante el inevitable y horroroso orgasmo producido por aquella bestia.  
  
- Eres una pequeña, deliciosa y apretada zorrita, justo como me las recomendó el doctor... Ah! calientito...- decía el castaño mientras se sacudía dentro del pequeño cuerpo terminando de expulsar su semen., parte del cual combinado con al sangre se deslizaban por la entrepierna de Shuichi.  
  
*******************************************************************************   
  
Hacia rato que Hiro andaba buscando a Shuichi, había preguntado por el muchacho a cuantas personas había encontrado por palacio; y todas le contestaban lo mismo "no lo he visto" o simplemente negaban con la cabeza.  
  
-Donde se habrá metido este chico?- Se llevó una mano a la nuca en gesto pensativo. –Seguro que al final le ha salido algo que hacer... ya me podría haber avisado.- El tono molesto se dejo ver en sus palabras.   
  
  
  
Fue a desistir en su búsqueda, pero la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas llamó su atención haciendo que se volviera a mirarla.  
  
-Disculpe joven, he oído que anda buscando al esclavo del príncipe Eiri.-  
  
-Si, lo has visto?- La muchacha solo asintió con la cabeza sin atreverse a hablar demasiado. –Bien, y donde esta?-  
  
-Pues eso no lo se, yo tan solo lo vi hace bastante rato ir en aquella dirección.- Señaló el camino que según ella debió haber seguido Shuichi.  
  
-Pero si por ahí solo están las mazmorras.- Hiro se quedó pensativo un momento.  
  
-Me retiro con su permiso joven.- La mujer hizo una reverencia ante el pelirrojo que le respondió con el mismo gesto dándole las gracias para enseguida dirigirse en la dirección que le había indicado.  
  
**********************************************************************************   
  
Le soltaron los grilletes que sostenían sus manos y el pequeño cuerpo cayó sin fuerzas al piso, su piel siendo opacada aun mas por el sucio polvo. Le dieron una patada mas en el estomago.  
  
- Ponte a cuatro patas, como un perro... ¡Rápido! ¡Obedece!- gritó Saki.  
  
El rubio lo jaló por el cabello agresivamente arrancándole unos cuantos en el proceso. Lo hizo levantarse hasta quedar arrodillado y luego le hizo inclinarse un poco hacia abajo quedando en la posición que él deseaba. El ambiente se inundaba de nuevo con risas cargadas de retorcida y satisfecha lujuria...  
  
Yoh se bajó nuevamente los pantalones y posesionándose delante de la cara de Shuichi dio una rápida estocada penetrando la pequeña boca, provocando arqueadas en el estomago del chico que instintivamente trató de inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás para expulsar el "objeto" invasor. Pero antes de poder hacerlo la mano que le agarraba de los cabellos lo empujó hacia delante, obligándolo a tragar de nuevo. Otras manos apretaron fuertemente sus mejillas fijándolo allí y guiando el movimiento; dentro y fuera.  
  
Saki lo penetró con un movimiento seco, desgarrando aun mas al frágil cuerpo. Shuichi gritó de dolor nuevamente ante la invasión violenta, arqueando su cuerpo tenso y derramando nuevas lagrimas.   
  
El rubio se movía, lentamente al principio, acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas con fuerza, como queriendo atravesarlo, lastimando el cuerpo bajo el suyo, oyendo los entrecortados gemidos de dolor del esclavo. Excitándose aun mas con ellos.  
  
- Mueves mas esas caderas! La idea es que nos brindes placer zorrita y no te estas moviendo mucho.- dijo Yoh. –que clase de esclavo eres?-  
  
El rubio dio unas arremetidas mas salvajes contra el trasero del pelirosa provocando que su cuerpo se contorsionara mas hacia delante donde era retenido por el de cabellos negros quien hundía cada vez mas su miembro en su boca. Un momento más y eyaculó en la boca del pequeño, soltando el agarre de sus manos en su rostro.  
  
El estomago de Shuichi se asqueó nuevamente al ser obligado a tragar aquel liquido, atragantándose con el mismo. Inmediatamente volvió a retorcerse angustiosamente para liberarse del miembro y obligarse a vomitar sin conseguirlo.   
  
Cosa que solo aumento el placer del rubio por el movimiento y mas dolor en su cabeza al ser sostenido con mas fuerza.   
  
Su mente era forzada a mantenerse consciente de todo; de cada golpe, de cada penetración, cada rasguño, cada patada, cada insulto... Violación! todo era una maldita violación ¿Porque? Solo por amar a Yuki debía pagar con eso?!. Sufriría entonces.  
  
Realmente no le importaría pagar ese precio si Yuki era protegido para siempre a costa de aquello. Pero ahora estaba sucio, ultrajado.   
  
Sintió un nuevo jalón en su cabello que le hizo erguirse hasta las caderas, justo encima estaba el moreno que lo había conducido a aquella trampa, sonriéndole burlonamente, con desprecio y algo mas... Un extraño fuego que refulgía en su mirada café.  
  
Aizawa lo miraba fijamente, ya era la tercera vez que veía como el pequeño esclavo era violado, y aquello había conseguido que su cuerpo palpitaba con fuerza, el calor de su ingle aumentaba horrorosamente. Inclinó su cabeza tratando de distraerse un poco de aquel cuerpo siendo ultrajado, jamás había pensado en sentir placer al ver aquel tipo de actos, pero la verdad es que se le hacia irresistible; ver como el chico movía sus caderas y de su boca salían esos apetecibles gemidos de agonía. Hasta podía imaginarse lo estrecho y caluroso que deba sentirse el penetrarle. Ganas de golpearle hasta saciarse era lo que necesitaba.  
  
- Por... Favor.... P-por favor... F-favor....... - sollozó a la vez que sus ojos se inundaron de nuevas lagrimas.  
  
Quizás podía haber un mañana lleno de esperanzas y sueños, podía haber un mañana con Yuki amándole ¿Podía suceder?... No ya no podía haber nada, ni siquiera el dorado de sus ojos, lo único que podía haber era dolor, y la suciedad... todo sucio... Un nuevo hilillo de sangre brotó de sus labios hinchados al ser abofeteado duramente.  
  
- Por favor, por favor, por favor- imitó con burla Aizawa- ¿¡Que!? acaso no te sientes bien pequeña zorra? Tienes lo que te mereces o no chicos?!- preguntó a los otros tres que asintieron con risas. -Acaso debo ponerme en la penosa tarea de recordarte porque estas aquí?. Julius serias tan amable de recordarle a "este" el porque de su castigo?- puntualizó con total sarcasmo y crueldad fijando su mirada en el castaño.  
  
- Por encapricharte con el príncipe Eiri, por pensar que eras algo mas que un simple esclavo- respondió el joven. -Por creerte con derechos que no te pertenecen, además, es muy divertido jugar con las cosas del príncipe.-  
  
Mas golpes llenos de sangre marcaban el frágil cuerpo a la vez que era brutalmente penetrado por el rubio tras de si. Su mirada se nubló de dolor y su cuerpo se contraía tratando de escapar de su agresor. Tratando de huir de aquel ultraje, en su garganta morían los gritos de dolor y desesperación, nada salía de ella, era como si sus cuerdas vocales estuvieran rotas... Se había quedado sin voz de repente, de tanto gritar había dañado su garganta.  
  
Aizawa desató su cinto y bajó un poco sus pantalones ante la estupefacta mirada del trío encargado del castigo del esclavo. Y posesionándose frente al rostro de Shuichi comenzó a mover su mano derecha sobre su miembro en un frenesí maniático tratando de aliviar su deseo. Tratando de alivianar su carga, su odio... Su monstruosidad.  
  
El rubio dejó caer su cabeza sobre la espalda de Shuichi mientras terminaba por eyacular en su interior. Mas semen y sangre salía de su entrada pegándose a sus muslos...  
  
Shuichi cerró los ojos con horror al sentir como Aizawa llenaba su cara con aquel liquido que había comenzado a salir de él, aquel liquido que le hizo sentirse mas sucio que nunca.  
  
Después de acabar a gusto, Aizawa ordeno que terminaran con aquello, que ya había sido suficiente por el momento.  
  
-De momento el chico se quedará aquí, ya veremos que haces mas tarde con él.- sonrió con sarcasmo.  
  
Dos de los hombres tomaron el cuerpo de Shuichi encadenando sus muñecas a unas cadenas que había en una de las paredes, dejando de esa forma que el pequeño cuerpo reposara apoyado sobre la pared.  
  
Shuichi observo con los ojos entre abiertos bañados de lagrimas como aquellos hombres salían de allí, como lo dejaban solo, al parecer todo había acabado. Un llanto desolador comenzó a salir de su garganta, dejando escapar libremente las lagrimas de sus violáceos ojos.  
  
**********************************************************************************   
  
Hiro se adentró en las mazmorras, miraba de un lado a otro buscando a Shuichi, ese no era lugar para que andará por allí y menos solo.   
  
-Pero que hará Shuichi por aquí? Va... seguro que se ha vuelto a perder.- Una risita divertida escapó de su boca recordando las veces que su amigo le había contado que se había perdido por los numerosos pasillos de palacio.  
  
A medida que sus pasos avanzaban vio aparecer tras doblar una esquina la figura de cuatro personas, cada vez se acercaban mas, el pelirrojo siguió su búsqueda como si nada, pero al pasar por el lado de esos hombres reconoció inmediatamente a uno de ellos. Se detuvo volviendo su vista atrás, viendo como las cuatro figuras se alejaban de allí entre risas.   
  
-Ese tio es...- Enseguida se dio cuenta que se trataba de uno de los hombres de la corte, en concreto el que mas odio le tenia al príncipe Eiri. Pero lo que mas le llamó la atención y lo alteró fueron los comentarios que llenaban la conversación que mantenían esos hombres.  
  
-Viste la cara del chico?-  
  
-Si, eso le enseñará a comportarse como un esclavo de verdad.-  
  
-Jajajajaja, seguro que de esta no se olvida mientras viva.-  
  
-Pero aun respiraba cuando lo dejamos ahí encadenado? Jajajajajaja- Los demás hombres rieron a su vez.  
  
Un mal presentimiento se hizo presente en Hiro, aquel tipo siempre intentaba competir con Eiri en todo, siempre había intentado ser mejor que él y ambicionaba lo que él tenia. Y si esa vez intentaba ganarlo usando a su esclavo?   
  
-*No, no puede ser...*- Intentó quitarse la idea de la cabeza moviéndola de un lado a otro, pudiendo escuchar aun lo que decían aquellos hombres.  
  
-Jajajajaja pero que se habrá creído ese niñato? Que va a poder mezclarse con la "realeza"?-  
  
-Si, ni mas ni menos que con el "príncipe Eiri"- Las carcajadas de los hombres hicieron eco en las pareces de piedra al igual que en la cabeza de Hiro quien abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de oir.  
  
-Shuichi...- Salió corriendo todo lo que sus piernas le daban en aquel momento, tenia que encontrarlo cuanto antes. En ese momento deseó ir a donde estaban aquellos desgraciados y partirles la cara uno por uno, pero su amigo era mas importante en aquel momento, tenia que encontrarlo y sacarlo de alli, sospechaba que no habia pasado nada bueno.  
  
Con la respiración agitada se detuvo antes de llegar a uno de los calabozos cuando comenzó a oír como los sollozos de alguien eran cada vez mas cercanos. Las piernas le temblaron, caminó despacio, con miedo de encontrar lo que no quería ver, pero sabia de sobra que seria lo que verían sus ojos en aquel lugar.  
  
Sin siquiera notarlo, un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando halló a Shuichi alli dentro. Su cuerpo desnudo descansaba sobre la fría pared de piedra, sus muñecas seguían encadenadas por encima de su cabeza como momentos antes. El chico de ojos violetas respiraba con dificultad, le dolía terriblemente el pecho al hacerlo, y los sollozos salían de su boca al igual que hacían sus lagrimas de sus ojos casi cerrados.  
  
-Dios mio... Shuichi...- Al oir aquella voz Shuichi levantó un poco el rostro hasta encontrarse con los ojos del pelirrojo, dejando escapar su llanto mas abiertamente al verlo frente a él. Hiro dio un paso para tratar de acercarse, pero la voz desgarrada del chico le hizo detenerse.  
  
-No te acerques! Vete de aquí!- Su voz sonó entrecortada por el llanto y débil por las pocas fuerzas que tenia y lo que había gritado anteriormente  
  
El pelirrojo no hizo caso de sus palabras y se comenzó a acercar despacio oyendo las suplicas del chico para que se marchara de allí, pero no lo haría, no podía dejarlo en ese estado, jamás lo haría. Tembló con cada paso que daba, deseó correr, pero sus piernas no le dieron para mas en aquel momento. Cuando llegó a la altura de Shuichi lo desencadenó con cuidado, lo que menos queria era que se lastimara aun mas con los movimientos que el mismo ejercía entre gritos tratando de alejar a Hiro de alli. El cuerpo de Shuichi quedo libre, cayendo tembloroso sobre sus brazos.  
  
-Ya esta Shuichi, estoy aquí contigo.-   
  
-Dejame solo! Estoy sucio! No quiero que me toques!- Shuichi golpeaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba el pecho del otro, a pesar de todo, este lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, estrechando el pequeño cuerpo tratando de calmarlo.   
  
Enseguida tuvo que aflojar el abrazo debido al grito que escapó de la garganta del chico al sentir como todo su cuerpo se resentía por los golpes con aquel abrazo que intentaba reconfortarlo. Shuichi sujetó con sus manos lo mas fuerte que pudo la tela de la camisa de Hiro, mojándola con sus lagrimas al enterrar el rostro en el pecho de su amigo. Habia desistido en su intento por deshacerse de Hiro, no tenia fuerzas para eso, ahora solo le quedaba llorar, seguir llorando hasta que su cuerpo se lo permitiera.  
  
Hiro apretó los dientes con rabia. No sabia que decir, como actuar, aquella era una situación demasiado violenta, aun no podía asimilar lo que acababa de ver ante sus ojos, el estado de su amigo entre sus brazos llorando como seguramente jamas lo habia hecho. Solo pudo quedar en silencio, abrazandolo, sin decir nada, esperando a que se desahogara a gusto. Sabia que por mucho que dijera no conseguiría aliviar la situación, seguramente Shuichi ni siquiera lo oiria. Que habia hecho ese chiquillo para merecer tanto sufrimiento? Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como el llanto disminuia hasta detenerse en leves sollozos, a la vez que su respiración se volvia algo mas calmada. Movió el cuerpo entre sus brazos para mirarlo a los ojos, los tenia cerrados. Enseguida comprobó que Shuichi se habia quedado dormido, sintió como el cuerpo agotado del chico se iba relajando entre sus brazos poco a poco, aunque no lo suficiente como para que ese temblor desapareciera por completo.  
  
Con cuidado se deshizo de su capa colocándola sobre el cuerpo desnudo del chico, cubriendolo con ella, alzándolo a continuación en sus brazos para sacarlo de alli. Ya se habia hecho bastante tarde, y por esos lugares de palacio no solia haber sirvientas, tan solo un par de guardias solitarios a los que consiguió esquivar sin problemas.   
  
***********************************************************************************   
  
  
  
Una vez llegó a su habitación, depositó a Shuichi sobre la cama con cuidado, lo dejó aun tapado con la capa mientras iba a por algo de agua para curar sus heridas.  
  
Al momento depositó en una mesita un recipiente con agua templada y un paño blanco, al igual que algunas gasas y vendas. De nuevo sintio como la misma presion en el pecho que sintió momentos antes hizo presencia en él cuando destapo a Shuichi, volviendo a encontrar ante sus ojos el cuerpo sumamente dañado del pequeño.  
  
-Shuichi, pero que te han hecho...- Apartó cuidadosamente los mechones de cabello rosado que descansaban sobre el rostro del chico, dejando al descubierto varios golpes mas. –Como pueden ser capaces de hacer algo tan brutal como esto....- De nuevo sintió como una lagrima escapó de sus ojos. Pero no, no podia dejarse vencer por la situación, en ese momento Shuichi lo necesitaba, y estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle toda su ayuda.   
  
Tomó el paño centre sus manos para mojarlo y después escurrir el agua que sobraba para comenzar a limpiar primero las heridas que se veian mas graves sobre su cuerpo. La rabia e impotencia que sentia en aquel momento se reflejaba en su rostro, se suponía que aquella tarde se llevaria a Shuichi con él para que se distrajera un poco, pero aquello había resultado todo lo contrario a lo que tenia pensado. Apretó furioso los puños de sus manos, deseando matar a esos tipos, era lo que se merecían, una muerte lenta y dolorosa.  
  
-Tengo que curarle estas heridas, podrían infectarse.- Trató de calmarse a si mismo. De nuevo pasó el paño por aquella piel dolorida, provocando que el pequeño respondiera con leves movimientos y quejidos al contacto con el agua que curaba sus heridas.  
  
Hiro trató de tranquilizarlo acariciando su mejilla. Hacia poco que él y Shuichi se conocían, pero lo suficiente como para que se creara entre ellos una fuerte a mistad. Ya empezaba a estar cansado de que Shuichi estuviera sufriendo de esa manera por alguien que, según él, no se lo merecia, y esto ya era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Ya se imaginaba de antemano que todo aquello tenia que ver con Eiri, a pesar de que el principe ni siquiera estaria al corriente de lo ocurrido, por que no podia ser posible que lo supiera y no hiciera nada al respecto. Por mucho que Shuichi solo fuera su esclavo estaba seguro que ese chico habia conseguido ablandar aunque solo fuera un poco el corazón duro del principe.  
  
-Ya no te dañaran mas Shuichi, yo me encargare de eso.-  
  
Cuando hubo curado las heridas y aseado un poco el cuerpo del chico, lo cubrió con las sabanas despacio, con cuidado de no rozar demasiado las heridas mas leves que habian quedado al descubierto después de haber vendado las mas graves. Pasó el paño humedecido con agua fresca por el rostro de Shuichi, haciendole abrir costosamente los ojos, volviéndose a mirar con dificultad a Hiro que permanecia a su lado en todo momento.  
  
-Hi... Hiro...?- Miró a su amigo con desconcierto, pero fue en el momento en que intentó sentarse en la cama cuando recordó todo lo ocurrido debido al fuerte dolor que sintió en todo su cuerpo. –No! No me toques!- Con nerviosismo se encogió sobre la cama, abrazandose a si mismo.   
  
-Ya, tranquilo, ya ha pasado Shuichi, estas a salvo.- Con suavidad colocó una mano sobre el hombro del chico, no queria asustarlo mas de lo que ya estaba. –No voy a hacerte daño, soy yo.- Sintió como el pequeño cuerpo volvio a temblar, a la vez que de sus ojos violetas volvieron a escapar las lagrimas.   
  
En ese momento varias imágenes pertenecientes a la agresión pasaban una y otra vez por su mente, abrazó su propio cuerpo con mas fuerza, a pesar del dolor que sentia al hacerlo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando recordó algo que aquellos hombres le digeron...  
  
-Yuki! Donde esta Yuki!- De inmediato se volvio hasta encarar a Hiro. –Donde esta? Quiero verlo!- Intentó levantarse pero el otro se lo impidió.  
  
-El esta bien, no le ha pasado nada.-  
  
-Dejame ir a verlo! Yuki!-  
  
-Tienes que quedarte aquí, tienes que descansar.-  
  
-Pero.... Yuki...- Hiro lo abrazó mientras el chico lloraba, tratando de calmarlo una vez mas. Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente; como era posible que después de lo que le habian hecho estuviera preocupado por el principe? Acarició el cabello rosado depositando seguidamente un beso en él.  
  
-Voy a sacarte de aquí Shuichi, no volveran a hacerte daño.-  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de Saiyi:  
  
¬¬  
  
¬¬  
  
¬¬  
  
¬¬  
  
¬¬  
  
¬¬  
  
¬¬  
  
¬¬  
  
¬¬  
  
¬¬ todas esas miradas amenazantes son para Ai ella insistio en k describiéramos la violación!!!!!!!!!!!! _ yo no keria!!!!!!! Y como no keria, pues no la describi, eso le toco a cath... pobrecita... pero es k yo no tenia valor para hacerlo... bueno... me toco leerlo y eso, y juro k lo pase fatal!!! Acabe llorando no podia leerlo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ni niño no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _ bueno... no se k mas decir, solo k a partir del cap. siguiente las cosas dan un giro bastante interesante y nada, k espero k a pesar de la masacre ocurrida en este cap. (de la k yo estaba totalmente en contra de describir... ) sigais leyendo el fic, ya que van a aparecer mas parsonajes, y otras situaciones ^_^  
  
gracias por todos los comentarios recividos, de verdad k nos ayudan mucho, y esperamos escribir mas pronto, es k no podemos coincidir tolo lo k kisieramos y claro.. se hace lo k se puede...   
  
nos vemos en el siguiente!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Besos!!!!!!!! Y dejad comentarios!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
======================================================================================   
  
Notas de Cathain:  
  
Pues nada, notas rapiditas xq el cyber lo cierran ^^;; perdon por la tardanza!!!!!!!!!!!!! . no nos maten, y pues espero que disfruten del cap. 11 y del bonus XD pásenla bien, dejen review q no les cuesta a ver q tal y ya tengo listo el refugio anti-bombas por cierta escena . con la q sufrimos q conste, bueno nos vemos en el proximo, see ya ^^   
  
======================================================================================   
  
Notas de Ai:   
  
Quiero reviews!!!pleaseeee ._. voy a empezar secuestrar a todo el k se me ponga en mi camino si no dejais almenos reviewss : si no dejais almenos reviewss kedais advertidos ^^ espero k os haya gustado el capitulo byeeeeeeee 


	14. 12

Dream Within By Chekie Girls  
  
Cap. 12  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Desde hacia ya algunas horas se había quedado allí observándolo todo y observando nada, perdido en los colores de las hermosas flores que se hallaban ante si. Por un momento una suave sonrisa invadió sus labios al recordar como las había adquirido.  
  
Fue algo extraño ciertamente; él estaba hojeando algunos libros y de pronto se dio la vuelta y tumbó el jarrón repleto de orquídeas, unas extrañas y exóticas flores llamadas orquídeas*. Una flor pequeña y de perfectos y ovalados pétalos blancos salpicados con suaves pigmentos rosados.  
  
Solo la imagen de cierto esclavo pelirosa pudo venírsele a la mente al ver aquellas magnificas flores, pero inmediatamente sintió una punzada en el pecho, mal presagio. Pagó los daños y convenció al dueño para que le permitiera llevarse las orquídeas e inmediatamente se dirigió al palacio...  
  
Había sido derrotado por su cobardía nuevamente, porque como mas podría llamársele a aquello? Se había vuelto a palacio con el corazón en la boca por su esclavo ¿y se había dignado a buscarlo nada mas volver?. No, aun no. Solo por ese estúpido miedo de sentir "aquello" por alguien mas nuevamente. Era algo inaceptable y totalmente innegable.  
  
Ya el manto nocturno había cubierto el cielo y la oscuridad reinaba completamente en la habitación, era una noche sin luna, una noche sin flores, una noche sin Ángeles...  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Alguna estrella perdida se dejaba ver aun sobre el cielo, apenas había amanecido cuando Hiro salió de su habitación dejando a Shuichi dormido sobre su cama. El muchacho de cabellos rojizos se dirigía a los establos. Con paso firme se acercó a uno de los mozos que allí trabajaba desde antes que saliera el sol.  
  
-Se le ofrece algo?- Preguntó el mozo lo mas respetuosamente que sabia. -Si, quiero que prepares y ensilles mi caballo, lo quiero listo para dentro de un par de horas.- -Si, claro, lo tendrá listo.- -Gracias.- Se dio media vuelta para alejarse de allí con semblante serio y sin decir nada mas. Aun tenia que preparar varias cosas antes de salir.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente dejando entre ver el color violeta de estos. Comenzó a examinar aquel lugar, tenia la esperanza de que todo lo ocurrido el día anterior hubiese sido un mal sueño, pero el dolor que volvió a su cuerpo cuando se movió un poco sobre la cama, le confirmó una vez mas que aquella pesadilla había sido real.  
  
Con dificultad se incorporó quedando sentado, recargando su espalda sobre los almohadones de la cama. Observó como varias partes de su cuerpo estaban vendadas, dejando varias heridas leves al descubierto, y como estaba vestido por unos ropajes que no le pertenecía. Entonces lo recordó, recordó como Hiro lo había sacado de aquel lugar tan horrible, como a pesar de sus gritos y suplicas por que se apartase de él, su amigo había acudido a ayudarlo.  
  
Enseguida Yuki vino a su cabeza, estaba preocupado por él, quería verlo, asegurarse de que esos desgraciados no le habían dañado, asegurarse de que estaba bien. Pero aun así, no quería que Eiri lo viera a él, no en ese estado, no después de lo que le habían hecho.  
  
-Yuki... yo tengo la culpa de todo, no quiero que sufras, por eso yo... por eso...- Susurró a la vez que con manos temblorosas cubría su rostro que comenzaba a ser bañado por las lagrimas que luchaban por salir.  
  
El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo sobresaltarse, por un momento temió que fueran esos tipos que volvían a por él, pero su cuerpo se relajó un poco al ver entrar a Hiro, quien lo miró con una sonrisa algo forzada para tratar de esconder un poco su preocupación, en ese momento lo que Shuichi necesitaba era apoyo, y no mas caras de preocupación.  
  
-Veo que estas despierto, podrías haber dormido un poco mas.- Se acercó al chico e hizo intento de colocar una mano en la cabeza de este en muestra de cariño, pero desistió de hacerlo en el mismo momento en que Shuichi hizo un gesto huyendo de él.  
  
Ya se lo imaginaba, no importaba que fuera él, que fueran amigos, al fin y al cabo hacia poco que se conocían, era normal que después de lo que le había ocurrido Shuichi reaccionara de esa forma con él.  
  
-Co... como esta Yuki?- Susurró con la voz entrecortada, sin atreverse a mirar fijamente a Hiro. -Él esta bien, pero es por ti por quien tienes que preocuparte, y si no lo haces tu, lo haré yo en tu lugar.- Dejó caer sobre la cama toda la ropa de Shuichi que había podido coger de su habitación, el chico dedicó una mirada perdida a las prendas. -Vístete, tenemos que salir temprano, antes de que haya mas movimiento en palacio.- -Salir? Aun quieres que te acompañe al pueblo?- Sonrió tristemente. -Shuichi, escúchame.- Hiro se sentó a su lado, sabia que aquello iba a ser muy difícil para el chico, pero tenia que hacerlo, por su bien. -Voy a sacarte de aquí, de este reino.- Sus ojos violetas se abrieron de par en par a la vez que su mirada se centraba en la de Hiro. -Se que es muy duro para ti, pero... es lo mejor, si te quedas esos tipos acabaran matándote.- El silencio se prolongó unos segundos, de nuevo apartó su mirada del pelirrojo, perdiéndola en algún punto de la habitación a la vez que las lagrimas clamaban por salir. -Yuki lo sabe?- -No, el no esta enterado de nada.- De nuevo sus miradas se cruzaron. -No le digas nada, no quiero que se entere.- Hiro lo miró con sorpresa, de todas las reacciones posibles por parte del chico, esa era la que menos esperaba. -No quiero separarme de Yuki, pero si no lo hago acabaran por hacerle daño y no quiero eso! No quiero interponerme mas en su camino, quiero que sea feliz, y se que conmigo jamás podrá serlo.- -Shuichi...-  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Una vez que lo hubo ayudado a subirse al caballo, Hiro hizo lo mismo colocándose tras de Shuichi, permitiendo que el cuerpo aun débil del chico descansara sobre su pecho.  
  
-Estas listo?- Shuichi quedó en silencio con su mirada fija en la fachada de palacio, en concreto en la ventana que daba a la habitación de su amo. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, dejando escapar un hilo de voz. -Si.- Hiro emprendió el camino con Shuichi sobre su caballo. -Hiro por que? Por que tiene que pasar todo esto? Se que solo soy un esclavo y él es un príncipe, pero... por que no puedo amarlo? Es que soy malo por hacerlo?- -No Shuichi, no eres malo, son ellos los que están equivocados, no tu.-  
  
Una lagrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla a la vez que veía como se alejaba cada vez mas de palacio, como se alejaba de Yuki... entonces recordó como se conocieron, como llego a palacio y acabó convirtiéndose en su esclavo y en algo mas que eso. Recordó su primer beso, su primera vez; Eiri había sido y era la persona mas importante de toda su vida, la persona a la que amaba y a la que le tenían prohibido amar. Sintió como el corazón le dio un vuelco y como las lagrimas comenzaron a escapar descontroladas de sus ojos tan llenos de vida que en ese momento parecían no haberla tenido nunca.  
  
-YUKI!!!!- Un impulso lo obligó a intentar bajar del caballo y salir corriendo para volver, pero los brazos de Hiro que sujetaban las riendas rodeando su cuerpo le cortaron el camino devolviéndolo a la realidad, no pudiendo hacer mas que observar como todas sus ilusiones se desvanecían ante sus ojos bañados en lagrimas.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Eiri se había levantado temprano, por alguna razón aquella noche la había pasado inquieto, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Sabia perfectamente que le había pedido el día anterior a su esclavo que no lo molestase a menos que el lo llamara, pero aun así le parecía bastante extraño no haberlo visto en todo el día por palacio, tan revoltoso como de costumbre, y mucho mas extraño le parecía que a pesar de su petición no hubiera ido a buscarlo.  
  
Se acerco a un par de guardias que andaban por allí cerca, los hombres hicieron una respetuosa reverencia ante el príncipe, el cual preguntó con tono serio y decidido por su esclavo.  
  
- Nosotros le hemos visto esta mañana príncipe Eiri.- contestó un guardia alto y de ropas azules, un centinela. - Es inconfundible con ese cabello rosa que tiene.- rió por lo bajo otro guardia, con armadura y ropas plateadas, callando inmediatamente ante la cortante mirada de Eiri. - ¿Donde le habéis visto?.- Preguntó serio el rubio. - Pues, se ha marchado antes del alba con uno de los caballeros de la corte, parecían no tener intención de volver.- respondió nuevamente el de ropajes azules.  
  
Ante esta respuesta Eiri sintió una presión en su pecho, a la vez que su corazón se aceleró, la misma sensación que sintió el día anterior cuando vio esas flores. Su esclavo se había ido sin su permiso. Probablemente para no volver, podría ser eso posible? Shuichi finalmente había decidido huir? jamás lo pensó tan cobarde.  
  
Sentía la furia crecer en su interior revolviéndose en su estomago como una serpiente, nublando su cordura momentáneamente. ¿Quién? ¿Quién se había atrevido? y ¿Porque Shuichi se había ido con un desconocido?.  
  
- Quien?...- susurró preguntando. -Quien se lo ha llevado?.- preguntó nuevamente en un tono de voz audible. - Hiroshi Nakano, su alteza.- dijo el de la armadura. - Y porque demonios ustedes han dejado que sacaran a mi esclavo del palacio sin mi permiso!!!- estalló el rubio asustando a los guardias ante si y provocando que las miradas curiosas de algunos súbditos se posaran en su persona. -Porque?! demando saber el porque de semejante estupidez.- - Porque lo vimos en muy mal estado su alteza.- contestó serio el guardia de azul. -su esclavo parecia muy enfermo, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado fuertemente.-  
  
Eiri cambió su expresión de furia a una de sorpresa y por que negarlo? También preocupación. Habían golpeado a Shuichi? Quien podía haber hecho algo tan horrible? Maldita la hora en que dejó que su estupidez le nublara la razón. Lanzó una mirada seria a los guardias.  
  
-Que nadie se entere de esto, si me entero que alguno de ustedes dos ha abierto la boca serán desterrados de la peor forma habida.- sentenció Eiri antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse apresurado.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
- Príncipe Eiri.- saludaron los guardias con una reverencia antes de abrir la puerta que daba paso a la sala común, donde generalmente se hallaba la corte cuando no tenían reuniones, fiestas de te y ridículos espectáculos para saciar su banalidad.  
  
Aspirando profundamente y acentuando su ceño se adentró con paso decidido en la "jungla" buscando a su padre. Se topó con muchísimas miradas interesadas, él no solía compartir mucho con la corte. En muy raras ocasiones se había presentado en aquella sala, y las pocas veces que lo había hecho era para discutir asuntos serios.  
  
Su prometida también estaba allí, emocionada y sonrojada al verlo entrar por aquella puerta, pensando que quizas él iba a buscarla, cuando el jamás había estado interesado en ella, porque solo era un dolor de cabeza. Apresurando el paso cruzó rápidamente por el umbral que lo llevaría directamente a las habitaciones privadas de su padre.  
  
- Buenas tardes príncipe Eiri.- saludó el consejero de su padre, haciendo una reverencia y marchándose ante una seña del rey. - Buenos dias Eiri.- saludó con una amable sonrisa. - Buenos dias.- respondió por inercia. - A que se debe tu visita hijo, estas preocupado por la boda?.- inquirió el rey contemplando lo distraído que se hallaba su hijo mayor. - Que hay del honor padre, de la moral?.- preguntó el rubio, tanteando el terreno. - A que te refieres Eiri?.- preguntó el rey con un tono serio, analizando con la mirada a su hijo. - Solo a eso, al significado que poseen aquellos valores y que nadie practica.- sentenció dándose la vuelta mientras observaba por la ventana a unos perros negros correr por el jardín jugueteando. - Eiri! como te atreves...- intentó hablar, indignado y confundido por el comentario de su hijo - Mi esclavo esta desaparecido.- le cortó el rubio dándose la vuelta y mirando con frialdad a su padre. -Nadie ha sido capaz de darme una respuesta satisfactoria al respecto.- - Que tu esclavo ha desaparecido? Pero como es posible eso Eiri?- preguntó recordando su conversación con Tohma, de seguro el rubio tenia algo que ver con eso. - En realidad no sabes nada padre?.- volvió a insistir Eiri al ver que su padre había titubeado. - Al parecer alguien casi lo mata.- - Yo... no se. No lo se Eiri.- respondió sintiéndose aun mas fatigado. - Tu siempre has dicho que todo ser viviente, sea esclavo, gitano, príncipe, comerciante y sirvientes están bajo el velo de Dios, siempre me has enseñado que debe tenérseles respeto. Aun no tengo claro lo que ha ocurrido, pero estoy seguro que tiene algo que ver con esa estúpida boda. Ahora, me pregunto que tal amanecerá mañana tu conciencia.- dijo Eiri antes de marcharse de la habitación bajo la preocupada y sorprendida expresión de su padre.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
El sol ya se había puesto, llevaban todo el día en el camino, tan solo una parada para comer algo. Hiro andaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Shuichi le había dado el ultimo empujón para salir definitivamente de Ilion. Sentía que ya no podía seguir viviendo allí, se había vuelto tan monótona y rutinaria su vida en aquel reino, el ambiente se había tornado sofocante. No se había marchado antes solo por una promesa hecha a su padre. El le había prometido que se convertiría en un buen caballero, aunque sus sueño fuera la música, el quería ser lo mismo que su padre, pero el hombre se había opuesto radicalmente a que él estudiara para ser músico, recitando continuamente que la vida de un músico era como la de un gitano, solo que mas honesta y honorable, nunca había lugar seguro, ni fama eterna para los músicos. Un músico era solo un simple aficionado. Asi que desde sus doce años se había dedicado por completo a su entrenamiento en el oficio de la caballería.  
  
Pero ahora... El había huido del palacio, donde tenia un encantador puesto en la corte y además gozaba del privilegio de ser uno de los caballeros mas confiables del rey. Nada de aquello le satisfacía, era odiosa esa vida. No llevaba ni un día fuera del palacio y ya se sentía libre y sin ningún peso encima, hasta había desaparecido su preocupación por que alguien pudiera hacerle aun mas daño a Shuichi. Su pobre amigo que había tenido que sufrir tanto por el amor de nada mas, y nada menos que el príncipe Eiri. Ahora solo debía llevar a Shuichi a cualquier lugar lo mas lejos posible de Ilion y de esa pandilla.  
  
Shuichi descansaba sobre el pecho de Hiro, hacia largo rato que se había quedado dormido. El pelirrojo detuvo su caballo, observó la vista que se exponía ante él, a lo lejos se podía divisar las luces de una ciudad. Al menos esa noche podrían pasarla bajo techo antes de llegar a su destino.  
  
Shuichi abrió los ojos despacio al sentir como Hiro lo movía un poco para despertarlo. Sus ojos violetas se descubrieron ante los del otro para enseguida volver su mirada hasta perderla en algún lugar.  
  
-Ya hemos llegado?- -Aun no, estamos cerca, pero pararemos para pasar la noche en esa ciudad.- le indicó el lugar con un gesto. -Tenemos que comer algo y dormir.- Volvió a poner en marcha a su caballo. -aunque tu dormirás poco, te has llevado casi todo el camino dormido, no creo que tengas mucho sueño.- Sonrió tratando de animar a su amigo.  
  
Su expresión volvió a ser seria al mirar como Shuichi seguía con su mirada perdida. Sabia que esa situación era muy difícil para su amigo, pero aun así sabia que Shuichi era fuerte, y que no dejaría que lo ocurrido le hundiera, tan solo necesitaba algo de tiempo.  
  
Una vez entraron en la ciudad, encontraron una posada donde poder pasar la noche, el propietario parecía muy amable. Después de mostrarles su habitación, los condujo hacia el comedor, donde les proporcionó una mesa con su correspondiente comida.  
  
-Esto esta bastante bueno, pruébalo Shuichi.- -No me apetece.- Volvió la cara a un lado. -Eh? Pero si no has comido nada, vamos, come un poco.- le acercó uno de los platos. -No, no tengo hambre.- -Shuichi, llevas todo el dia sin comer nada, vas a caer enfermo.- Su tono fue un poco severo, a lo que el chico respondió con indiferencia. -Me da lo mismo.- -Deja de hacer el tonto y come algo!- -Te he dicho que no quiero!.- se levantó a la vez que daba un golpe sobre la mesa, provocando que los allí presentes se volvieran a mirarlos. -Shuichi...- Puso su mano encima de la de su amigo tratando de calmarlo y de calmarse le mismo, pero Shuichi la retiró en un gesto de desprecio. -Déjame en paz!- Salió de allí lo mas rápido que pudo, a pesar del dolor que aun sentía en su cuerpo.  
  
Hiro permaneció sentado, lo mejor seria dejarlo solo un rato. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y suspiro con preocupación.  
  
Entró en la habitación dejando que la puerta diera un portazo. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, sintiendo el dolor de su cuerpo de nuevo, el cual no hacia mas que recordarle todo lo ocurrido. Apretó sus puños golpeando sobre la cama, rompiendo a llorar en ese momento.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Abrió la puerta, al fondo de la habitación hallo a Shuichi, estaba asomado a la ventana, dejando que el aire fresco chocara en su rostro, dejándolo secar la humedad de las recientes lagrimas. Hiro se apoyó en la puerta cerrándola tras de si, provocando que Shuichi se volviera un momento a mirarlo para enseguida volver a fijar sus ojos en las luces de la ciudad.  
  
-Shuichi yo...- se acercó quedando a escasos pasos de él. -Lo siento, se que estas mal, y es normal que no tengas ganas de comer, pero...- -Hiro... soy yo el que te debe una disculpa, se que intentas ayudarme y yo te lo estoy poniendo muy difícil.- Suspiró pesadamente. -pero esto es muy duro para mi.- -Lo se.- -No quiero olvidarme de Yuki, por que él es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en toda mi vida, pero... no quiero que su recuerdo me haga daño.- Se volvió a mirar al pelirrojo que lo escuchaba en silencio. -pero no se si podré conseguirlo...- -Claro que podrás.- Puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico. -Yo estaré contigo, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.- le sonrió dulcemente recibiendo como respuesta una sutil sonrisa pero sincera por parte de Shuichi. -Gracias, eres mi mejor amigo.-  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
En ese momento del día cuando esperaba cualquier cosa menos lo que buscaba, apareció la oportunidad... ahí en la cámara vacía estaban ellos, aquellos cuatro miserables que habían actuado contra su esclavo, aunque a ciencia cierta no sabía en que forma, claro estaba que habían tocado algo suyo, habían tocado a su esclavo y eso era mas que suficiente para darle una paliza a esos tipos. Porque ninguno de los sirvientes, especialmente si eran mujeres, se equivocarían al señalar a Aizawa, y mucho menos a mentir al príncipe. Tan solo respondían a lo que le preguntaban con lo que sabían.  
  
- Ah! Aquí estas...¿has encontrado ya lo que buscabas?...te noto inquieto...nada común en ti.- dijo el moreno al ver a Eiri dirigirse hacia el con semblante serio. - ¿Y tu que sabes?...¿Me espías acaso?- Le respondió elevando al voz. - Destacas "majestad"...destacas. - respondió entre risas Aizawa-  
  
Un ambiente tenso se levantó de inmediato a la par del silencio y una mirada cortante del príncipe hacia sus divertidos súbditos da paso a su salida de la habitación.  
  
- mmhh-mhh.. .espera, se donde está lo que buscas, los rumores corren...- Eiri se volteó a mirarlo con una ceja arqueada para después responderle sarcásticamente. - ¿Y tu que demonios podrías saber de lo que busco?... cuando no puedes sostener tu aliento y tu espada al mismo tiempo.- - se de otras cosas...de las que tu no sabes aún...y no porque no quieras...- dijo burlón Aizawa -Lo que quieras decir dilo de una de vez y dejad las insinuaciones idiotas.- enfurecido el príncipe lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa. -o preferís acabar esta discusión con espadas en lugar de palabras?- - Uuuuhhh...que miedo le tenemos al príncipe...nos amenaza con su ágil espada...jajaja.- se burló el moreno.  
  
Cansado de estupideces lo zarandeó lanzándolo al suelo y sacó su espada tomándolos por sorpresa, inmediatamente dos caballeros sacaron sus espadas y se lanzaron contra el príncipe, quien les refutó con un movimiento ágil con la suya. El moreno permanecía a un lado nervioso mientras se desarrollaba el combate.  
  
Choques de espadas resonaban por toda la habitación, con dificultad el rubio logró derrotar al primero de ellos, el de cabello negro, mientras era lastimado seriamente su brazo izquierdo con un profundo corte de parte del castaño, quien aprovechándose de su debilidad golpeo hacia su otro brazo encontrándose con la espada de Eiri, que al hacer aquel esfuerzo perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo. Sintiendo de inmediato el frió filo de una espada.  
  
Aizawa con movimientos pomposos y sobrados se acerco Eiri, sintiéndose increíblemente satisfecho y lleno de poder al ver a su enemigo derrotado ante sus pies.  
  
- No debes preocuparte Eiri, tu esclavo nos complació a mi y a mis amigos a la perfección, es muy bueno en las labores sexuales, es lo que se llama "satisfacción garantizada".- dijo en tono venenoso y burlón Aizawa, regocijándose con la expresión del rubio.  
  
Eiri respiro profundamente. Una sonrisa con tinte desquiciado se dibujo en sus labios, mientras apretaba fuertemente su espada en su mano derecha; golpeando la punta de la espada que amenazaba su cuello poniéndose de pie inmediatamente y dándole un fuerte golpe con la empuñadura de la espada al castaño tumbándole contra el suelo. Luego de esto se lanzó contra el rubio, quien jamás pensó tener tan buenos reflejos como para poder defenderse aunque fuera del príncipe Eiri.  
  
Ninguno de esos sujetos iba a morir, por lo menos no hoy, no iba a mancharse las manos con semejante escoria, había una peor tortura para aquel delito que ellos habían cometido. No podía controlar su ira, solo podía dar estocada, tras estocada rompiendo las defensas del cuarteto de inútiles, lastimándolos físicamente, el máximo daño que podía causarles dentro de los parámetros establecidos en un duelo.  
  
Todo sucedía tan rápido, era una forma segura de descargarse. Aquellos malditos habían abusado de su esclavo. Maldita violación, malditos aquellos seres asquerosos por atreverse a tocar a ese chico inocente. Como se habían atrevido? Su espada se rompió con un choque violento contra la de su oponente. Eiri se abalanzo contra el rubio, dándole una fuerte patada en el estomago dejándole sin aire.  
  
No podía evitarlo, necesitaba desahogar su frustración con alguien. La imagen de su esclavo sonriendo volvía a su mente, recordándole constantemente que era su culpa aquello, que si el hubiera estado allí podría haberlo salvado. Que si él jamás le hubiera hecho el amor involucrándose de una manera tan intima con ese chiquillo, eso jamás habría sucedido. Si, porque era hacerle el amor y no solo sexo. Porque era algo mas que satisfacer sus deseos, aunque todo hubiese comenzado con ese propósito.  
  
Solo quedaba Aizawa. En vez de disminuir ante su descargo, su rabia solo crecía cada vez mas. De un golpe en la mejilla tumbo a Aizawa, el peor de todos, el cobarde, el único que quedaba en pie. Sentándose encima empezó a golpearlo con todas su fuerzas, impidiendo que cualquiera de los golpes del moreno lo afectase, aunque esto no era necesario, porque el maldito solo intentaba huir.  
  
Golpeó y golpeó, salpicándose aun mas con la sangre sucia de aquellos cobardes. Pudo escuchar la burbujeante risa de su esclavo retumbando en su cerebro. Dejó de golpear al hombre bajo si mientras lanzaba un grito que contenía toda su frustración, apretando sus manos fuertemente, enterrándose las uñas lastimándose.  
  
Soltó un suspiro y con lentitud se levanto de encima de Aizawa para darle una patada en las costillas antes de darse la vuelta. Recogió los trozos de su espada rota y se acomodó las mangas de la camisa, escondiendo las manchas de sangre.  
  
Ahora solo le faltaba hablar con quien posiblemente encontraría ninguna respuesta satisfactoria, pero el era el centro de todo, siempre inmiscuyéndose en su vida. Metiendose en todo. Siempre Seguchi Tohma era el responsable, sintiéndose el dueño de sus actos y de escoger a las personas que podían estar a su alrededor. Creando insistentemente aquella burbuja de cristal para protegerlo, quien le había dicho a Tohma que el era un débil y frágil chiquillo? Estaba dispuesto a llegar al fondo de todo ese asunto.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol entraban traviesos iluminando el rostro de Shuichi que aun dormía. Hiro lo observaba desde hacia un rato.  
  
Shuichi se desperezó abriendo los ojos lentamente, enfocando ante si el rostro sonriente de su amigo.  
  
-Hiro! Me has asustado!- se incorporó sobre la cama de un salto. Cosa que provocó una risita en el pelirrojo. -Lo siento, es que estabas muy mono dormido y te estaba mirando.- -Que?- Se sonrojó ante las palabras de su amigo que no hacia mas que sonreír divertido. -Jajajaja. Veo que estas de mejor humor.- le revolvió el pelo. -estaba a punto de despertarte, ya es algo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.- -Uhm... me dormí muy tarde anoche.- se llevó una mano a la cara restregándose los ojos con el puño cerrado. -jeje, no me extraña, después de todo lo que dormiste ayer durante el camino...- El sonido del estomago de Shuichi les interrumpió. -Vaya, parece que tienes hambre.- Shuichi asintió sin atreverse a mirar a Hiro directamente a los ojos por lo ocurrido la noche anterior debido a la comida. -Entonces vamos, desayunaremos e iremos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad antes de marcharnos. Que te parece?- -Me parece bien.- Sonrió ante su amigo.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Había bastante ambiente aquélla mañana en la ciudad, los comerciantes exponían sus numerosos productos ante los ciudadanos que se disponían a comprarlos.  
  
Shuichi iba tras de Hiro, lo miraba todo con curiosidad, deteniéndose en cada uno de los puestos, preguntando para que servia cada una de las cosas que veía en ellos y que no conocía. El pelirrojo lo miraba con una sonrisa, al menos había conseguido animarlo un poco. Volvió la mirada a un lado para hallar en aquella dirección un puesto que le parecía interesante.  
  
-Eh Shuichi, vamos a mirar aquello.- Shuichi lo siguió aun con los ojos clavados en el puesto que observaba anteriormente. -veras como te gusta lo que voy a enseñarte, es mas, te regalare uno, seguro que te sienta muy bien.- Al no escuchar respuesta alguna por parte del chico, Hiro se volvió y descubrió que Shuichi ya no iba tras él.  
  
Miró alrededor y lo divisó entre un grupo de personas que miraban atentamente a unos malabaristas que actuaban en mitad de la plaza.  
  
-Este chico...- se acercó a él poniendo una mano en su hombro, a lo que Shuichi respondió sobresaltándose a la vez que se volvía a mirarlo. -Soy yo Shuichi.- El chico de ojos violetas sonrió tranquilo. -No te muevas de aquí, quiero comprar algo, no tardo.- -Vale, aquí te espero, pero no tardes, tienes que ver esto, es muy interesante.- Hiro se alejó de allí sin perderlo de vista.  
  
Se acercó al puesto que había visto anteriormente, en el vendían varias clases de telas, y prendas hechas con ellas. Observó unos cintos que le parecieron bastante bonitos. Le compraría uno a Shuichi.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Shuichi observaba a aquellas personas embobado, era increíble que se ganaran la vida de esa forma. Pensó que quizás podría hacer el lo mismo con sus canciones.  
  
-pero si no tengo talento...- sonrió tristemente al recordar las palabras de Yuki.  
  
Una presencia a sus espaldas le hizo que un escalofrío lo recorriera entero, no se atrevió a miras atrás, pero la voz que se dejó oír le hizo hacerlo.  
  
-Creías que no te encontraría verdad?- Un hombre alto de cabellos largos se dejó ver ante él. -Se acabó el juego.- Lo cogió cargándolo sobre su hombro mientras Shuichi pataleaba y gritaba que lo soltara. -Que esta haciendo? Déjeme en paz! Yo no lo conozco!- -Ya basta, debemos volver al reino, tienes obligaciones que cumplir, que clase de rey eres?- -Pero... pero... yo no soy ningún rey!- -Ok, seguiremos jugando, pero cuando lleguemos a nuestro reino.-  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Después de un rato decidiéndose, Hiro escogió un cinto de un tono celeste pálido, de una fina seda. Tomó el paquete donde se lo habían envuelto y se encaminó a buscar a su amigo. Se acercó a donde estaba el "espectáculo" al parecer había acabado, las personas aplaudían y depositaban dinero en una cajita a los pies de los malabaristas. Después de buscar a Shuichi entre la gente descubrió que el chico no estaba allí.  
  
-Dios, Shuichi, donde te has metido?-  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Una vez retirados del mercado, el hombre lo soltó en el suelo, Shuichi se colocó bien la ropa con un gesto de fastidio.  
  
-se puede saber que diablos le pasa? No se a quien estará buscando pero yo no soy esa persona!- -A no?- -No!- -Uhm...- Lo miró con desconfianza a la vez que observaba como varios mechones de pelo rosados se dejaban ver, ya que estos no los cubría el turbante que llevaba.  
  
El hombre llevó una mano hasta la tela de este, y con un suave tirón lo desenvolvió dejando al descubierto el cabello despeinado.  
  
-no, no eres Ryuichi.- -ya te lo estaba diciendo! Yo no soy Ryu... espera un momento...- -entonces quien eres tu?- -Soy Shindou Shuichi, pero buscas a...- -one moment plis! Ya se quien eres!- Shuichi lo miró confundido, en que idioma le había hablado aquel hombre tan extraño? -tu eres ese chico del que tanto me ha hablado Ryuichi, el antiguo exclavo de la princesa.- Sonrió satisfecho por su deducción. -que? Entonces... a quien estas buscando es al príncipe Ryuichi?- -Yes. Mas exactamente al rey Ryuichi, su padre murió hace poco y el como heredero se ha convertido en el rey.- -Pero si lo estas buscando eso quiere decir que... El esta aquí?- Unió sus manos con un gesto de felicidad y los ojitos brillantes. -Yes, tengo que encontrarle para volver al reino, siempre hace lo mismo, desaparece para que me entretenga buscándolo, le gusta jugar al escondite.- -jeje, si lo se, yo jugaba mucho con él.- sonrió. -te ayudare a buscarlo!-  
  
ambos se pusieron en marcha hasta llegar de nuevo a la plaza, divisando de lejos a Hiro con cara de preocupación y mirando de un lado a otro con un paquete en las manos.  
  
-Oh! Alli esta Hiro.- de pronto recordó donde debía estar esperando a su amigo. -oh, dios...Hiro!- gritó haciéndole señas en el momento en que el pelirrojo miro en su dirección. -Shuichi!- se acercó corriendo al verlo, -Estas bien?- vio al hombre que lo acompañaba, al cual le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza. -mas te vale no haberle hecho daño.- K se señaló a si mismo con gesto interrogante. -Eh... no Hiro, no pasa anda, es solo que ha habido una confusión.- Rio nervioso.  
  
Una vez le explicaron lo ocurrido a Hiro, este se dirigió al hombre mas alto.  
  
-Lo siento, pensé que lo querías secuestrar o algo.- -No problem, todo arreglado.- le dio un golpecito en la espalda a lo que Hiro sonrio nervioso, pensó que mejor seria hacerse a migo de ese hombre... seguro que sus enemigos no debían pasarlo nada bien...  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Después de un buen rato buscando a Ryuichi, se sentaron a descansar en unos escalones que había por allí cerca, cuando varias personas pasaron a su lado hablando.  
  
-que ocurre?- -un muchacho esta cantando en la plaza.- -pero eso no es nuevo, muchos muchachos cantan en la plaza.- -si, pero este lleva un conejito de peluche rosa con el que habla.- -en serio? Tengo que verlo.- se alejaron de allí.  
  
-Ryuichi...- K se levantó tomando entre sus manos lo que parecía ser un arma de fuego*. Shuichi y Hiro lo miraron asustados.  
  
Al llegar de nuevo a la plaza, se abrieron camino entre la gente que observaban la escena divertida. Aplaudían encantadas al chico que cantaba y mantenía conversaciones con un conejito rosa al que llamaba Kumagoro. Varios de los allí presentes dejaron caer varias monedas en una cestita que sostenía el conejito entre sus patitas, a lo cual el peluche daba las gracias amablemente.  
  
-Eh tu!- El rubio se colocó en primera fila ante el joven que se volvió a mirarlo al igual que las demas personas. -Oh K! Ya me has encontrado! Mira cuanto dinero na no da!- le mostró la cestita con las monedas que había conseguido. -si, hay mucho dinero ahí.- miró la cesta con algo de asombro, para enseguida volver a recobrar al compostura. -se acabó el juego, debemos volver.- Ryuichi vio como un par de personas se asomaban con algo de miedo por detrás del rubio, enseguida reconoció a una de ella. -Shuichi!- Dejó caer la cesta al suelo provocando que las monedas quedasen esparcidas por el mismo. -Eres tu Shu-chan! Cuanto tiempo na no da!- se lanzó al cuello del chico quien sonrió algo nervioso ante el abrazo tan efusivo. -Jamas cambiara.- K se encogió de hombros para después agacharse a recoger las monedas del suelo colocándolas de nuevo en la cesta. -Deja que te ayude.- Hiro hizo lo mismo, eso le ayudaría a ganar puntos para que ese tipo tan extraño no usara nunca esa extraña arma contra él... -Shu-chan pero que haces tu aquí? Pensé que no te volvería a ver.- Lo volvió a abrazar con alegría. -Es muy largo de contar.- por un momento se entristeció. -oh! Espera un momento.- le puso a Kumagoro entre los brazos para que lo sujetara y se dirigió a K que ya había recogido todas las monedas con la ayuda de Hiro para quitarle la cesta de las manos al rubio.  
  
Seguidamente se acercó a un par de niños que portaban una cesta con flores esperando a ser compradas.  
  
-Quiero que me vendáis todas las flores que pueda comprar con esto na no da.- Los niños se sorprendieron al ver tanto dinero junto, con aquello podría comprar la cantidad de la cesta hasta 3 veces. -pero señor este dinero...- -eh? No es suficiente?- comenzó a contar las monedas. -No, no es eso, es demasiado dinero... le sobrara mucho aunque compre todas las flores.- le explico el chico. -ah! No importa na no da. Me llevo todas las flores entonces!- Ryuichi cogió las flores haciendo un ramillete con ellas y le extendió a los niños la cesta con el dinero. -espere, su cambio.- Ryuichi se volvió de nuevo hacia los niños. -a vosotros os hace mas falta que a mi, quedaos con el.- les sonrió amablemente con expresión adulta y se alejó de allí con las flores bajo la mirada de felicidad de los niños.  
  
Se acercó de nuevo a donde lo esperaban los demás, quienes habían visto el gesto de Ryuichi para con los niños.  
  
-Toma Shu-chan, es para ti.- le extendió las flores provocando en Shuichi un leve sonrojo. -gra... gracias...- -Ryuichi tenemos que marcharnos ya.- le advirtió K. -Ya? Pero yo quiero estar con Shuichi!- sus ojitos se nublaron de lagrimas a la vez que comenzaba a hacer pucheros. -bueno la verdad es que...- Hiro se dispuso a hablar. -pensaba que Shuichi podría volver a vuestro reino....- Shuichi lo miro con algo de sorpresa, ya sabia que Hiro quería sacarlo de alli, pero no tenia ni idea de que pretendía llevarlo de nuevo con su antigua ama. -si!!! Shuichi vendrá conmigo!- lo volvió a abrazar con entusiasmo. -yo... no quiero molestar.- -claro que no molestas! Volveremos a jugar como hacíamos antes na no da! Pero esta vez...- sus ojso azules le dedicaron una intensa mirada. -...seré yo el que me ocupe de ti, y no mi hermana.- Shuichi solo pudo bajar la vista casi escondiendo la cara entre las flores para que el otro no notara el evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas. -entonces que? Te quedaras con Ryu- chan y Kumagoro na no da?- -si, claro...- Sonrió con tristeza, de nuevo había venido a su mente la imagen de Yuki y todo lo vivido junto al rubio. -bien, pero ahora debemos partir.- K paso un brazo sobre los hombros de Hiro quien lo miro algo nerviosos al verse tan cerca de aquel hombre. -tu también te vienes verdad?- lo miro quedando relativamente cerca del pelirrojo, a lo que este respondió asintiendo a la vez que intentaba apartarse un poco de él. -entonces pongámonos en marcha na no da!-  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
* No son orquideas comunes, son otra especie, algo fuera de lo comun. /notita de Saiyi: yo las he visto, son preciosas ^_^/  
  
* pues bien, hemos decidido que K lleve a su lado su armamento habitual... sabemos k esa epoca no existia ese tipo de armas... pero quedaba mas al estilo de K de esta forma XDDD y lo hemos kerido respetar ^_^ además, k seria del rubio americano sin su inseparable mágnum???? XDDDDDDDDDDD ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de Cath:  
  
Bueno al fin el cap. 12 ^^ en este cap. no tengo ni inspiracion para las notas . es imposible, voy a cazar a mi musa nuevamente... Bueno perdon por lo de la violacion, ya saben saiyi no tuvo la culpa, yo la escribi y ai- chan fue la autora intelectual del crimen. Y ya no haremos sufrir mas a Shuu, bueno solo un pokito pero no daños severos ^^;;  
  
* No son orquideas comunes, son otra especie, algo fuera de lo comun. imagen: parecidas a esa pero de los colores q describi, es q si me pongo a buscarla ahorita el fic se queda para otro dia ^^;;  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de Ai:  
  
holaaaa, komo estais? ^^ muchas gracias por todos los reviews que nos habeis dejado ^^ significan mucho para nosotras :D espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y k alguna vez me llegueis a perdonar por haber violado a shu de una manera tan salvaje ._. ---carita de arrepentimiento, juju pero ya vereis k va a ver mas alante ^^ shu va a sufrirr MUHAHAHA /nota de saiyi: k te lo crees tu ¬¬ mientras yo este aki nadie le hace daño a mi niño!!!! ¬¬/ bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio besoss muakaaa XDDDDDDDDDDD ___________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de Saiyi:  
  
Bueno, por mi parte... volver a disculparme pro lo del cap. Anterior... ya k hemos recibido un montón de comentarios diciéndonos k somos muy malas por hacer sufrir asi a shucihi -_- de verdad k lo siento!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( y eso k yo no tuve nada k ver... ¬¬) bueno, aki aparecen dos personajes mas, personalmente tenia muchas ganas de k aparecieran ^_^ a ver si Ryuichi consigue animar a Shuichi jijijijijijiji *mente pervertida de saiyi actuando* Bueno, pues muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y los ánimos para k sigamos, sin duda lo haremos ^_^ y de verdad k me sabe muy mal cuando tardamos en subir cap!!!! Pero es k no siempre podemos ir tan rápidas como quisiéramos... ojala... pero bueno, por cosas de la vida tenemos k ir a este ritmo ^_^u pero k sepais k nos encanta escribir este fic y k siempre k escribimos lo hacemos con muchas ganas y mucha ilusión de k os guste ^_^  
  
Vale... lo se... me estoy liando a hablar y no paro... es k la hora k es... ya tengo sueño ^_^u ademas k ando resfriadilla... asi k nada, con esto me despido hasta el cap. Siguiente!!! Bye bye na no da!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	15. 13

Dream Within By Chekie Girls  
  
Cap. 13  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Tohma entró en la sala de estar al final de la tarde, se hallaba agotado, dirigir un reino a distancia no era una cosa fácil, pero pronto Eiri se casaría y él podría regresar a sus dominios y poner fin a ese asunto fastidioso que le causaba tantos dolores de cabeza.  
  
Al ver a Eiri sentado en una de las mesas pequeñas arrimadas a uno de los ventanales se sorprendió mucho. El rubio no era el tipo de persona que lo buscaba para charlar, y no estaba allí porque esa era la única sala para tomar el te, de hecho Eiri no tomaba te.  
  
Había algo sospechoso en su postura dejada en la silla, en su mirada extrañamente opacada y perdida, ni siquiera estaba en guardia como era normal en él y su respiración sonaba con dificultad ¿acaso estaba herido?.  
  
Eiri sintió un movimiento de ropas en la entrada y volteo, al ver a Tohma sintió nuevamente como se revolvía en su estomago la ira. Suspiro cansadamente y se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia el hombre de ojos verdes que lo veía expectante.  
  
- Tohma hasta cuando crees que puedes dirigir mi vida?- preguntó con tono frió.  
  
Aquella pregunta descoloco a Tohma, a que se refería Eiri con eso? acaso ya sabia lo de su esclavo? y porque estaba tan descompuesto? Demonios! lograr que el rubio le respondiera a todo eso iba a costarle.  
  
- Eiri te sientes bien, te noto algo pálido y desaliñado.- pregunto preocupado Tohma. - Realmente te importa?.- le dijo con sarcasmo. - Claro que si!.- - Entonces porque no me dejas de una maldita vez en paz!- le gritó dejando ver en sus dorados ojos una mirada de rabia. -no se si es que piensas que tengo el coeficiente de un crió de 12 años como para no saber manejar mi vida. No puedes simplemente tener un hijo y dejarme en paz? - dijo molesto. - Eso es muy duro Eiri, sabes que me meto en tu vida porque te aprecio y junto a tu hermana quiero lo mejor para ti.- respondió con tono calmado. - Eso incluye maltratar a las personas a mi alrededor? Que pretendías mandando a golpear y ultrajar a mi esclavo? Fue porque tuvo éxito en la empresa en la que siempre has fracasado?.-  
  
A Tohma casi le da un infarto, Eiri se había enterado de todo y ni habían pasado dos días de aquello! eso le sucedía por tratar con incompetentes... pero en el fondo esas palabras implicaban muchas cosas... dolía... porque todo eso estaba escondido y Eiri lo había visto, talvez él realmente se había vuelto muy egoísta y posesivo con el rubio, pero algo si tenia muy en claro y eso era que ese chiquillo iba a lastimarlo.  
  
- Tarde o temprano ese chiquillo se te saldria de las manos Eiri y terminaría haciéndote daño.-respondió Tohma esta vez con tono frió. - No me iba a hacer daño, en cambio yo estoy tan corroído que he logrado mancharlo con mi monstruosidad.- - ¿Como puedes decir eso? El es él culpable de todo no tu, él se la pasaba molestándote todo el día. Tu no eres ningún monstruo Eiri.- tomó aire para proseguir en sus palabras. -Ese chico tiene la culpa. Ves? mira tu estado! porque estas asi si no es por su causa?!. Eiri se quedo callado, como pensando en lo que acababa de decirle el de ojos verdes. -realmente vale la pena?- insistió Tohma al no obtener respuesta del rubio, el cual con mirada inquisidora, dejó escapar solo una palabra, su respuesta. - Si...- el mismo príncipe se sorprendió al decir aquella palabra, se sorprendió por la importancia que estaba aceptando otorgarle a su esclavo, realizando que aquello no era un simple capricho. Tohma le miro con sorpresa sintiéndose incomodo. - Deberías preocuparte mas por tu prometida que por lo que le suceda a un simple esclavo, eso no es menester de un futuro rey. Recuerda que en dos días te casaras y adquirirás nuevas responsabilidades, acaso no soy yo un ejemplo?.- - Nunca el águila malgastó tanto su tiempo como cuando se avino a aprender del cuervo. -dijo Eiri antes de marcharse azotando la puerta.  
  
Tohma extenuado y cansado se acercó a la mesa del te, y se sentó absorto en el silencio de la habitación, sin poder olvidar las duras palabras que la había ofrecido aquella persona a la que solo intentaba proteger.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Aquella conversación con Tohma había conseguido ponerlo de peor humor, siempre le ocurría cuando hablaba con aquel hombre, pero pensó que había hecho lo correcto, no podía dejar que el rubio de ojos verdes quedara inmune ante lo ocurrido, y mucho menos que pensara que le había hecho un gran favor. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de una habitación, tenia algo que arreglar, un asunto pendiente que no podía esperar mas tiempo.  
  
Eiri tocó firmemente a la puerta, desde dentro se dejó oír la voz de una joven invitándolo a pasar. El rubio abrió la puerta, dejándose ver ante su prometida. Ayaka se levantó inmediatamente del sillón donde estaba sentada leyendo un libro, el cual cayó al suelo accidentalmente al ponerse en pie.  
  
Eiri dirigió una fugaz mirada a este, comprobando como se trabaja de una novela de amor. Seguidamente se agachó a cogerlo y a entregárselo a su prometida con la mirada clavada en ella.  
  
-Gracias... eres muy amable.- se sonrojó levemente ante la acción del príncipe. El rubio no contestó, se volteó a mirar el paisaje que se apreciaba desde aquel bacón. -ocurre algo?- pregunto algo miedosa, recibiendo como primera respuesta nuevamente la mirada de aquel hombre. -Tengo algo que decirte.- Le dijo sereno. Ayaka solo asintió indicándole que tomara asiento.  
  
Una vez se sentaron uno frente al otro, el silencio inundó la habitación por un momento, hasta que precedido por un leve suspiro, Eiri se decidió ha hablar  
  
-Debo marcharme de viaje.- de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente envolviendo la habitación tras las palabras del príncipe y el sobresalto de su prometida. -Por cuento tiempo?- preguntó temerosa, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos mientras que entre sus manos sujetaba firmemente la tela de su vestido. -No lo se.- -Pero entonces...- Temió preguntar y obtener la respuesta que tanto miedo le daba. -que ocurrirá con nuestra boda?- por primera vez en aquella conversación tan incomoda se atrevió a mirar aquellos ojos dorados que tanto el intimidaban. Eiri guardó silencio. -la aplazaremos hasta que vuelvas verdad?- sonrió esperanzada en que esa fuera la intención de su prometido.  
  
Eiri se levantó, Ayaka siguió con su mirada cada uno de los movimientos del príncipe, hasta que este se giró hacia ella provocando que ambas miradas se cruzasen.  
  
-No habrá boda.- Eiri pudo apreciar como el rostro de la joven palidecía por completo, incluso se dio cuenta del leve temblor que la sacudió en aquel momento. -lo siento.- -Entiendo, es por ese muchacho... he oído que se lo han llevado de aquí... Vas a ir a buscar a tu esclavo verdad?- las lagrimas comenzaron a asomar en sus ojos azules. -por eso vas a cancelar la boda, por que en realidad sientes algo por él.- sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus ojos.  
  
El rubio no dijo nada, una vez mas maldijo a su padre, no solo le había obligado a comprometerse con alguien que apenas conocía y mucho menos amaba, si no que por culpa de aquella estupidez dos personas habían salido heridas; la joven princesa y su esclavo. Apretó los puños con fuerza al recordar lo que esos tipos le habían dicho, lo que seguramente le habían hecho a ese chico para dejarlo en tan malas condiciones como para que decidiera huir de su lado.  
  
-Eiri.- el rubio salió de sus pensamientos alertado por la voz femenina. -si no consigues encontrarlo... aquí estaré esperándote.- dibujó una sutil sonrisa que temblaba al tratar de ser mantenida en sus labios.  
  
Eiri la miró un momento para seguidamente inclinarse ante ella y salir de la habitación. La sonrisa de la joven se rompió en el momento en que el príncipe cerró la puerta tras de si. Dirigió una mirada perdida al paisaje, al extenso jardín que se mostraba en él a la vez que lagrimas perdidas comenzaban a bajar por su rostro nuevamente.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
En un reino lejano de Ilion...  
  
Los chicos se alejaron de la plaza en busca de sus caballos, se había hecho algo tarde con todo el jaleo de la búsqueda de uno y otro...  
  
-Umh? Que es eso no da?- Ryuichi señaló curioso el paquetito que Hiro llevaba en las manos. El pelirrojo desvió su mirada también hacia el paquete. -Ah, esto. Se me había olvidado, con todo el asunto de la búsqueda...- se llevo una mano a la cabeza sonriendo. -toma Shuichi, esto es para ti.- se acercó a su amigo extendiéndole el paquete. -Para mi?- el chico lo miró sorprendido, seguidamente miró el paquetito pero sin llegar a cogerlo. -Vamos! Quiero ver que es na no da!- -Oh, si.- Shuichi lo intentó coger pero se hizo un lió con las manos debido a que las tenia ocupadas con las numerosas flores que Ryuichi le había regalado momentos antes. -Eto... quien me ayuda?- miro a los demás con expresión entre suplicante y divertida. -Yo! Yo te ayudo!- Ryuichi le quitó el paquete a Hiro de las manos, este lo miró casi sin darse tiempo a reaccionar. -No era asi como me tenias que ayudar...- -Ryuichi... dale eso a tu amigo.- le indicó K al chico que se había hecho dueño del regalo.  
  
Shuichi lo miró divertido, al parecer Ryuichi no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Después de darle las flores a Hiro para que las sujetara, se acercó al joven rey que estaba a punto de llorar debido a que K no le dejaban abrirlo.  
  
-Lo abriremos los dos.- Shuichi le sonrió a lo que Ryuichi le extendió el paquete para que lo abriera él.  
  
El chico de ojos violetas lo tomó entre sus manos, lo miró curioso y seguidamente se decidió a abrirlo. Ryuichi daba saltos rodeándolo tratando de ver que contenía el famoso paquetito.  
  
-Hiro! Es precioso!- sus ojos se abrieron brillantes al ver el bonito cinto que tenia entre sus manos. -es para mi de verdad?- el pelirrojo asintió sonriendo. -gracias! Es muy bonito!- -Pense que te sentaría bien.- se llevó una mano a la cabeza. -Shu-chan estará muy guapo verdad Kumagoro?- el peluche "dijo que si" con la cabecita. -Ok, esta muy bien todo eso, pero tenemos que irnos.- Los demás miraron al rubio que comenzaba a andar avanzando algo del camino.  
  
Siguiéndole, los otros tres se dirigieron en la misma dirección, Shuichi sonriendo a la vez que dedicaba mas de una mirada a la fina tela entre sus manos, Ryuichi dando vueltecitas y jugando alrededor de él, y Hiro aun con las flores en las manos...  
  
Llegaron a donde estaban sus caballos, K no tardó en montar en el suyo para esperar impaciente y con arma en mano, a que los demás hicieran lo mismo. Hiro se encaminó a montar en el suyo, colocando el ramillete entre las cosas que llevaba. De momento no tenia ninguna gana ni curiosidad por comprobar como funcionaba el artilugio que sostenía el rubio...  
  
-Vamos Shuichi, te ayudare a subir.- el de cabellos rosados trató de ir con Hiro pero alguien abrazándole desde atrás posesivamente le impidió dar un solo paso. -Shuichi viene con nosotros na no da.- Ryuichi con Kumagoro en la cabeza y sin soltar a Shuichi, miró al pelirrojo con expresión de niño caprichoso que se sale siempre con la suya. -Eh... yo....- Shuichi trató de decir algo. -No quieres? No quieres montar en el caballo con Kumagoro y conmigo?- sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos a la vez que en su cara aparecían varias muecas que anunciaban que rompería en llanto de un momento a otro. -No, no es eso, es que yo venia con Hiro y...- se llevó una mano a la cabeza nervioso. -pero ahora vienes conmigo na no da.- apretó un poco mas el abrazo con intención de elevar a Shuichi para llevárselo hasta su caballo, pero el quejido que escapó de los labios del chico de ojos violetas debido a sus recientes heridas le hizo soltarlo de inmediato. -Te he hecho daño Shu-chan? Estas bien na no da?- comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del chico mirándolo de arriba abajo para comprobar que seguía entero. -No pasa nada, estoy bien.- Shuichi intentó quitarle importancia esbozando una sonrisa algo forzada.  
  
Hiro los miraba subido ya en su caballo, estaba preocupado por su amigo, a pesar de que el chico estaba mejor de ánimos, sus heridas eran demasiado recientes y dejarlo en manos, mas bien a lomos del caballo de ese "loco" le parecía una autentica locura.  
  
-No problem, aunque no lo parezca Ryuichi sabe muy bien lo que hace jajajaja.- Hiro lo miró con algo de sorpresa, sobresaltándose al oír la voz del rubio tan de cerca. -Como sabias lo que pensaba?- -Is secret.- Sonrió. El pelirrojo se alejó un poco de aquel hombre, desconfiaba un poco de él, le parecía algo extraño. Mientras tanto, K lo miraba divertido.  
  
El rubio se acercó donde estaban Shuichi y Ryuichi con su mágnum en la mano. El chico de ojos violetas lo miró asustado mientras el otro lo miraba con una inocente sonrisa, como si el ver a aquel hombre con aquel arma fuera lo mas habitual del mundo.  
  
-Time is over. Es tarde, nos queda un largo viaje por hacer hasta llegar al reino. Asi que andando.- -Que? Pero... pero... si tu dijiste que llegaríamos antes del anochecer, que no podía seguir jugando por que llegaríamos tarde na no da.- -Y de que otra forma podría convencerte para que te dieras prisa?- sonrió satisfecho. -Eres malo K! Me mentiste. Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa yo quería seguir cantando en la plaza!- abrazó a Kumagoro mientras se tendía en el suelo pataleando. -Ok, ya basta Ryuichi.- el rubio ya empezaba a cansarse de la situación, apuntando con su mágnum justo a la cabeza del chico.  
  
Hiro y Shuichi los miraban asombrados, si se lo hubieran contado no se lo hubieran creído... aunque Shuichi conocía a Ryuichi, fue ese mismo día cuando conoció al otro hombre, y por su puesto no sabia nada de él, pero a partir de ese momento procuraría no desobedecerle demasiado.  
  
-Vamos, no llores, iré contigo y con Kumagoro en tu caballo. Y nos divertiremos durante el viaje.- el joven esclavo se acercó con una sonrisa temblorosa en su rostro, mirando de reojo al rubio, temeroso de que esa extraña arma atentara contra él. -Si! Será un viaje muy divertido na no da!.- enseguida se levantó para tomar las manos del chico y conducirlo hasta su caballo. -Mira Shu-chan, te acuerdas de blanquito?- Shuichi asintió con una sonrisa forzada. La verdad es que nunca se había llevado demasiado bien con ese caballo... -Blanquito?- una mueca extraña se dibujo en la cara de Hiro al ver al caballo... curiosamente este era un ejemplar de color negro, completamente negro.  
  
Ryuichi se subió a lomos de blanquito, le tendió la mano al otro chico para ayudarlo a subir. Shuichi lo pensó un poco antes de subir a lomos de ese caballo, pero finalmente tomó la mano del joven rey y se colocó tras él.  
  
-Vas bien allí detrás Shuichi?- -Si estoy bien.- -Sujétate fuerte, blanquito es muy revoltoso na no da.- Shuichi tragó saliva, enseguida recordó que blanquito era uno de los caballos mas salvajes que Ryuichi tenia en sus establos, y también recordó como a este le encantaba montarlo como si estuviera en un rodeo.  
  
Shuichi tuvo que sujetarse a la ropa de Ryuichi nada mas comenzar a andar, ya que casi cae al suelo cuando el joven ordenó a su caballo que comenzara a andar y este obedeció la orden haciéndolo bruscamente.  
  
De esta forma prosiguieron su viaje.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Aun era de madrugada cuando Eiri decidió ir a preparar su caballo, lo haría él mismo, así lo había decidido, cuanto menos sospechas levantase mejor seria para él. Aunque los mozos que se encargaban de hacerlo trabajaban desde bien temprano, a esa hora aun estarían dormidos, dejando vía libre al joven príncipe. Al salir de su habitación no se había percatado de cómo una persona si lo había visto salir de esta, una persona que había estado bastante atenta a todos sus movimientos desde que se enteró de la desaparición de Shuichi...  
  
Con pasos furtivos y asegurándose de que Eiri no volvería en un rato, un hombre entró cuidadosamente en la habitación del príncipe, observando sobre la mesa que este utilizaba para escribir un mapa, en él había varios lugares marcados, pero uno destacaba especialmente en su marca...  
  
-Sindhar? Piensa ir a Sindhar..... y no me ha dicho nada? Como se atreve? Esto no se le hace a un hermano!- Tatsuha se contuvo de pisotear el mapa, había estado actuando sigilosamente para descubrir los planes de su hermano, y no iba a estropearlo ahora. -esta bien hermanito, tu lo has querido... JAJAJAJA...- tapándose la boca con ambas manos debido a su escandalosa risotada, salió de la habitación dejándolo todo en perfecto estado, tenia varias cosas que hacer antes de poner en marcha su plan. -my honey Ryuichi...-  
  
Después de preparar su acaballo, Eiri entró apresurado y decidido a sus aposentos, mientras su cabeza estaba cargada de pensamientos que emanaban de su interior, sintiéndose agitado. Debía partir cuanto antes en busca de su esclavo, tenia una ligera idea de donde podría encontrarlo, solo era cuestión de buscar.  
  
Revolviendo toda su habitación buscando las cosas mas importantes, se trataba solo de huir, de salir de aquel lugar. Era una breve narcosis contra el dolor y lo absurdo de la vida.  
  
Procedió a esconder en la cámara secreta tras la chimenea sus escritos y demás cosas personales que no podía llevar consigo, ni dejar que fueran objeto de la vista publica. Dedicó a la habitación una ultima mirada antes de marcharse de allí silenciosamente.  
  
Con la primera luz del día abandonó lentamente la ciudad que estaba desierta de aristócratas y llena de mercaderes. Había escogido un atuendo sencillo junto a la usual capa negra que usaba para pasear en el pueblo, necesitaba pasar desapercibido a toda costa.  
  
Había decidido tomar la ruta hacia el oriente, pensando en que el propósito de Hiroshi seria alejar lo mas posible a Shuichi y quizás devolverlo a su reino, el pelirrojo no seria tan torpe como para regresar a su tierra natal, seria muy fácil ubicarle allí.  
  
Sacó el mapa del bolso y rectifico nuevamente el trazo que había marcado en la noche, pensó que aquel seria el mejor camino que podría tomar hasta su destino. Realmente no estaba seguro si aquello era correcto o no, aquel camino que iba a recorrer no era digno de sus usuales metas, algún día tenia que salir de Ilion... Pero por primera vez en la vida quería atreverse, quería intentarlo ¿Que podía perder? Un reino y un matrimonio destinado al fracaso?.  
  
Sin perder mas tiempo en pensamientos absurdos, golpeo suavemente el caballo con sus talones haciéndolo andar rápidamente.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
-Que significa que la boda se ha cancelado?- el rey estaba muy alterado, Ayaka había reunido a este y a su padre para hablarles del delicado tema. -No habrá boda majestad, su hijo el príncipe Eiri, ha partido esta misma mañana, no se donde ni por cuanto tiempo.- -Pero esa no es razón para cancelar una boda!- intervino el padre de Ayaka que aun estaba mas alterado. -Que haremos ahora? Este compromiso estaba apalabrado desde hace años, que ocurrirá ahora con la unión de los reinos?.-  
  
-Mi hijo no puede suspender esa boda y marcharse sin dar explicación alguna.- -Todo esto es una descortesía, esta todo preparado para un par de días! Hay que buscar una solución rápidamente, las cosas no pueden quedar así.- -Mandaré a un ejercito de guardias para que busquen a mi hijo y lo traigan de vuelta por las buenas o por las malas. Tiene que cumplir con sus obligaciones, como príncipe y como futuro rey.- -Ya basta.- ambos reyes miraron a la joven. -dejen que se marche.- -Pero Hija, que estas diciendo?- su padre la miró sorprendido, es que su hija se había vuelto loca? Ella menos que nadie debía aceptar esa situación. -Eiri jamás ha estado de acuerdo con este matrimonio, no puedo atar a mi lado a una persona que no va a ser feliz estando conmigo. No es justo para él, y tampoco es justo para mi.- miró a su padre seriamente, una mirada que aquel hombre no había apreciado jamás en su dulce hija. -si Eiri se ha marchado será para buscar su propia felicidad, esta bien así.- sonrió suavizando la expresión anterior de su rostro. -quiero que Eiri sea feliz.- -Esto no puede estar ocurriendo!- habló nuevamente después de la explicación de su hija. - No dejare las cosas de esta manera, nadie juega conmigo y con mi reino.- se levantó de su sitio decidido a salir de aquella sala. -Ayaka, nos volvemos a nuestro reino en una hora, ten todo preparado.- después de mirar con desavenencia al otro rey salió de allí malhumorado bajo la mirada de los otros dos.  
  
El rey suspiró pesadamente, ya se temía el por que de la "huida" de su hijo. Miró seriamente a la joven princesa, a lo que esta mantuvo una expresión serena.  
  
-Mi hijo se ha ido a buscar a su esclavo, estoy seguro de ello.- Ayaka afirmó la suposición del rey asintiendo levemente. -me lo temía, traerle a ese muchacho fue lo peor que hice.- -Se equivoca.- el rey la miro con sorpresa. -el que Eiri conociera a ese chico... es lo mejor que le ha pasado, estoy segura de ello.- sonrió sinceramente.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
El viaje estaba transcurriendo sin problema alguno, llevaban ya varios días de camino, parando en distintas ciudades, durmiendo en distintas posadas... Ryuichi estaba encantado con la idea de que Shuichi viajara con él, y mas aun a lomos de su caballo.  
  
-Veis aquella ciudad?- K señaló al horizonte. -Vamos a parar allí?- preguntó Hiro. -Yes, pararemos para comer y pasar el resto del día, así podremos descansar del viaje. -Si! Vamos a comer y divertirnos na no da! Tienes hambre Shuichi?- se volvió a mirar al chico. -Si, un poco.- -Y tu Kumagoro?- intentó mirar al conejito que permanecía sobre su cabeza a la vez que soltaba las riendas para cogerlo. -Eh... no deberías soltar...- -No pasa nada Shu-chan, blanquito es muy bueno cuando quiere no da.- -Eso espero...- sonrió nervioso mientras observaba cada vez mas asustado como Ryuichi jugaba con Kumagoro mientras el caballo seguía andando. -Kumagoro quieres llevar las riendas de blanquito? Pero tus manitas son muy pequeñas na no da. Ya se! Puedes subir a su cabeza.- Ryuichi se movió hasta alcanzar la cabeza del caballo tratando de subir al peluche en ella, pero en un movimiento golpeó con el pie uno de los costados de blanquito, y este salió al galope sin intención de detenerse.  
  
Hiro los vio pasar a su lado, y enseguida puso a su caballo al galope para tratar de alcanzarlos. K se encogió de hombros y seguidamente hizo lo mismo.  
  
-Arre! Arre! Blanquito na no da!- -Dile que pare! Dile que pare!.- Shuichi se aferró fuertemente a la cintura del joven rey, quien se estaba divirtiendo con la situación. -Tienes miedo Shu-chan?- -Haz que pare!- tras un nuevo apretón por parte del chico en su cintura, Ryuichi tomó de nuevo las riendas consiguiendo tranquilizar al caballo hasta que este se detuvo. -Ya esta, no pasa nada.- Shuichi aun abrazado al otro y con la cara escondida en su espalda, abrió los ojos aun asustado cuando sintió como el caballo se había detenido.  
  
Ryuichi lo sitió temblar, y con una sonrisa puso su mano sobre la del chico quien deshizo enseguida el abrazo al sentir la mano del otro.  
  
-Estas bien Shuichi?- Ryuichi se volteó a mirarlo con una expresión adulta. El chico solo asintió notando como su corazón aun parecía querer salir por su boca. -Shuichi!- Hiro apareció al galope hasta detenerse a su lado. -estáis bien los dos?- -Los tres!- zarandeo a Kumagoro. -Si, si los tres... estáis bien?- -Kumagoro y yo si, pero Shu-chan se asustó por mi culpa.- sus ojitos se volvieron vidriosos y comenzó a hacer pucheros. -No, no pasa anda, ya estoy bien, es que me asustan un poco los caballos.- trató de sonreír. -Todo bien?- K también se acercó a ellos. Los demás asintieron. -oh well, vamos a comer.-  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Consumio algunas viandas cerca de un claro antes de acercarse al pueblecito, de seguro allí podría hallar algún rastro de Shuichi y Nakano. Tres pueblos atrás se habían hospedado en una de las posadas.  
  
Al ir a montarse en su caballo pudo oír el quebrar de algunas ramas secas. Entonces si lo habían estado siguiendo, tal y como sospechaba.  
  
- Demando saber quien se oculta.- pronunció el rubio en voz peligrosa.  
  
Pasaron unos segundos antes de que saliera un frustrado, desaliñado, hambriento y ojeroso Tatsuha de detrás de un árbol, Eiri se sorprendió tanto que casi se desmaya.  
  
- Que rayos haces siguiéndome Tatsuha?!- preguntó molesto cruzándose de brazos. - Hermanito!- gritó el moreno abalanzándose a los pies de su hermano colgándose de su pierna derecha. - Suéltame...- gruño Eiri ante la acción de su hermano menor. - Esta bien, esta bien. - dijo de forma conciliadora sentándose en la hierba. - Que haces aquí, Siguiéndome?- preguntó nuevamente el rubio. - Tienes algo de comer hermanito?- Tatsuha había evadido la pregunta con otra, acompañándola con una sonrisa grande en su rostro y mirada obsesiva. - No! Ahora responde mi pregunta! - dijo malhumorado. - Ma! esta bien. Estoy siguiéndote porque quiero acompañarte al reino de Sindhar.- respondió mirándole con decisión. -Y no lograras que me vuelva! quieras o no te seguiré!.- Eiri suspiró resignado y cansado ante la insistencia de su hermano menor.  
  
Dios! solo estas cosas le pasaban a él, encima de tener que seguir el rastro a su esclavo, porque no era tan seguro que Hiro se embarcara hasta el reino de Sindhar, tenia que aguantarse a la molestia de su hermano.  
  
- No podías escoger tu propio camino? tenias que seguirme a mi?- preguntó con resignación el rubio. - Mira Eiri, yo quiero ver a Ryuichi y tu quieres encontrar a tu esclavo. Podemos ir juntos, además que estoy muy seguro que ambos nos necesitaremos en este viaje. Tu jamás has ido tan lejos, en cambio yo ya he ido a Sindhar antes, conozco sus costumbres y su idioma.- habló Tatsuha con total convicción.  
  
un tic nervioso era desarrollado en la mejilla izquierda del rubio al escuchar todo lo que le decía su hermano menor. Si tenia la razón pero ese no era el caso!.  
  
- Vamos.- dijo montándose en su cabello. -Apúrate si no quieres que te deje atrás.- -Si!- El moreno hizo un gesto de victoria antes de correr a buscar su caballo que estaba escondido detrás de unos matorrales.  
  
************************************************  
  
Después del almuerzo continuaron su camino adentrándose en una especie de bosque en el cual podía apreciarse un bonito paisaje. Las ramas de los árboles dejaban pasar varios rayos de sol, el olor a hierba y el canto de los pájaros estaban presente en aquel lugar.  
  
-Que es ese sonido na no da?- Ryuichi detuvo su caballo llevándose una mano cerca de la oreja para tratar de escuchar mejor. -Yo no escucho nada.- respondió el chico que seguía montado tras él a lomos de su caballo. -Si, escucha atentamente.- los dos se mantuvieron en silencio escuchando. -Ocurre algo?- Hiro se acercó a ellos deteniéndose a su altura, seguido de K. -Viene de allí no da.- Ryuichi volvió a hacer andar a blanquito en dirección donde creía haber escuchado aquel sonido. De nuevo Shuichi tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza a su cintura. -No me lo puedo creer...- Hiro suspiró resignado, aquel viaje estaba siendo demasiado movido, mucho mas de lo que él pensaba. -Jajajajaja, te preocupas demasiado, diviértete un poco.- K siguió a los chicos dejando atrás al pelirrojo con una mueca de desgana.  
  
Ryuichi detuvo a su caballo en el mismo momento en que halló ante sus ojos azules lo que había estado buscando.  
  
-Mira Shu-chan es precioso no da.- Shuichi volvió a abrir los ojos para enfocar ante ellos la hermosa vista de un riachuelo.  
  
Un riachuelo de aguas cristalinas, las cuales corrían entre las rocas arrastrando algunas remitas que recogía en las orillas del mismo.  
  
-Que vista mas bonita.- por primera vez en todo el viaje, Ryuichi pudo ver como su amigo esbozaba una sonrisa sincera, el tipo de sonrisas que el recordaba en Shuichi. -Oh, así que esto era lo que oías verdad Ryuichi?- K se acercó seguido de Hiro, quien también se quedo maravillado ante el paisaje. -es un bonito lugar, pararemos aquí un rato.- se bajó del caballo. -Bien podremos jugar!- Ryuichi dio un salto bajando de blanquito, moviendo a Kumagoro de un lado a otro y de paso dejando a Shuichi solo sobre "esa bestia".  
  
Después de haber sufrido un buen rato intentando bajarse del caballo, Shuichi consiguió pisar tierra firma, alejándose del animal que comenzaba a mirarlo de una forma rara, o eso le parecía a él. Ryuichi salió corriendo hacia la orilla del riachuelo donde de descalzó y se remangó un poco los pantalones para entrar en el agua. El nivel de esta solo le cubría hasta casi llegar a las rodillas.  
  
-Que te parece si tu y yo nos perdemos un rato?- el rubio se acercó a Hiro haciendo que este se sorprendiera ante aquellas palabras, juraría que incluso se había debido ruborizar un poco. -Pero que estas diciendo?- gritó alarmado. -Jajajajajaja, calma, solo quiero competir contra ti.- una expresión desafiante se dibujó en su rostro a la vez que dedicaba una mirada intensa al pelirrojo que le contestó de la misma manera después de haberse repuesto del susto. -Eh Shuichi! Ahora volvemos.- -Yo cuidare de Shu-chan na no da!- agitó la mano enérgicamente para hacerle señas a Hiro. -Eso es lo que temo...- sostuvo una sonrisa nerviosa. -Vamos.- K se alejó de allí seguido del pelirrojo.  
  
-Shu-chan ven aquí!- Ryuichi hizo señas al chico para que le hiciera compañía.  
  
Shuichi se acercó hasta la orilla, poniéndose de rodillas para mojar sus manos en el agua fresca para seguidamente salpicar su rostro.  
  
-Que fresquita.- su sonrisa cambio a una expresión de confusión al comprobar como Ryuichi hacia movimientos extraños. -que haces?- -Pescar no da.- -Pescar? Aquí hay peces?- se inclinó un poco mas tratando de verlos. -Si, si que hay mira.- señaló a varias truchas que corrían rió abajo. -lo ves?- Shuichi asintió sonriendo. -vamos pesca tu también, es divertido.- -Pero... como vamos a pescar?- -Con las manos.- -Con las manos?- -Si es muy fácil no da.- Ryuichi se concentró mirando fijamente al agua, al momento de pasar una de las truchas la tomó entre sus manos con un movimiento ligero y ágil. -lo ves?- sonrió sosteniendo al pez por la cola y mostrándoselo a Shuichi. -Inténtalo tu Shu-chan.- el de ojos violetas asintió para seguidamente hacer lo mismo que Ryuichi había hecho momentos antes y entró en el agua dispuesto a pescar.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Llegaron a un claro, amarraron sus caballos a un gran árbol que allí había, K dio una vuelta alrededor de Hiro sintiendo la mirada interesada del pelirrojo sobre él, seguidamente se colocó algo retirado del chico mirándolo de frente.  
  
- Ese tipo de armas siempre me ha parecido inútiles.- dijo K con actitud superior. - Estas equivocado y puedo decirte perfectamente el porque.- respondió Hiro frunciendo el ceño. - Según tu, porque la espada es mejor que una mágnum?- preguntó nuevamente el rubio. - Porque jamás se le acaban las balas y no quedaras expuesto tan absurdamente ante el enemigo. Las únicas formas en que puedes quedar expuesto con tu espada es porque esta sea de mala calidad y se rompa, o que simplemente no seas hábil con ella, en cambio esas armas no son 100% seguras.- expuso el pelirrojo triunfantemente. - Yo puedo probarte que por lo menos son muy certeras.- dijo K sonriendo afablemente mientras le dedicaba una mirada profunda al chico frente a si. - Que te parece si tenemos un duelo amistoso Hiroshi?.- lo miró desafiante y divertido a la vez.  
  
Hiro estrecho sus ojos ante la proposición de K pensando en las consecuencias que traería aquello, no es que le tuviera miedo ni mucho menos a esas armas, mas miedo le tenia al que las usaba. Una gota de sudor corrió tras su cabeza ante aquel pensamiento. Eso por un lado, y por otra parte estaba algo aburrido, desde que Shuichi se había encontrado con el rey de Shidhar este no le dejaba tiempo para estar con su amigo. Esa situación podía resultar divertida, hacia años no se le presentaba un buen reto.  
  
- Ok mister K acepto su duelo.- respondió con determinación.  
  
Ambos hombres se dirigieron a campo abierto para así tener mayor espacio.  
  
Hiro sacó su espada con un movimiento ágil de su mano derecha, colocándola levantada en línea recta frente a si, apoyándola sobre la palma de su mano izquierda. Conectando miradas, gris concentrado y azul divertido, saltaban chispas de conspiración entre ambos.  
  
El pelirrojo abrió un poco sus piernas, logrando un mejor equilibrio apoyando su peso contra el suelo para así no caerse por el impacto del proyectil. Claro está que ya sabia mas sobre la potencia de las extrañas armas que usaba su compañero, ha decir verdad no se había complementado tan bien con un sujeto tan extraño, y menos en tan poco tiempo.  
  
K no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al pelirrojo, tenia un buen porte y un cuerpo en forma... Excelente forma. Se desabotonó el sobretodo dejando al descubierto sendas armas a cada costado enfundadas en unas correas de cuero atadas al torso, tenia otras escondidas en el cuerpo, pero con esas bastaba tampoco pensaba lastimar al chico...  
  
Con una sonrisa y sin apartar los ojos de su contrincante, K sacó con diligencia y estilo las armas y comenzó a disparar contra Hiro, quien a estas alturas había comenzado a frenar bala tras bala manejando su espada en rectas diagonales y con algunos movimientos que imitaban el de un tornado. Las balas lanzaban chispas contra el metal de su espada pareciéndole peligrosas estrellas que intentaban encenderlo.  
  
Hiro sentía como su mano intentaba ceder ante la fuerza de los proyectiles, los cuales seguía rebotando con el mismo ímpetu con el que iban dirigidos hacia él, cediendo poco a poco. Sucedieron dos tandas mas antes de que el pelirrojo se rindiera. Retrocedió y terminó por caer al suelo, enterrando su espada en la húmeda tierra mientras que su respiración se batía agitada por el esfuerzo hecho, eran unas balas rápidas y pesadas...  
  
Una sombra se proyectó sobre él, K se arrodilló frente al pelirrojo y con su mano tomo el cuello de su camisa levantándole un poco del suelo, haciéndole enfrentar su mirada penetrante. Debía aceptarlo, por primera vez había perdido en un duelo, y en un duelo y a manos de un arma que el consideraba casi una estupidez. Sinceramente que significaba perder en un duelo amistoso? por que si este fuera un duelo a muerte Hiroshi ya habría muerto a manos del cuchillo que portaba el rubio, no solo de las pistolas dependía su supervivencia.  
  
Aquel muchacho era bastante bueno con la espada, eso ya lo había descubierto... Para que otro tipo de cosas seria bueno? se pregunto sonriendo con satisfacción el rubio.  
  
Hiro había quedado agotado después de aquel duelo, no podía defenderse del rubio en ese momento, que planeaba? Acaso no era eso un duelo amistoso? y porque lo miraba de esa forma tan... tan... hambrienta? haciéndole sentir un tremendo cosquilleo en su cuerpo. Sus mejillas y labios palpitaban enrojecidos.  
  
Permitiéndole un momento de duda a Hiro, el rubio lo atrajo aun mas hacia si y con sus labios despidió su aliento calentando el rostro del pelirrojo, provocando que este cerrara sus ojos cediendo. Entonces K descendió hasta los labios entreabiertos del muchacho y lo beso. Degustando su interior por primera vez, sentía como un sabor cítrico se impregnaba en su lengua al recorrer la suave y húmeda cavidad, era como manzanas verdes; frescas y ácidas.  
  
Hiro soltó un suspiro placentero al sentir el sabor de aquel hombre invadir su boca. Su cuerpo tembló al procesar que estaba siendo besado por un hombre, por el extranjero que acababa de conocer hacía escasos días, y vibró al sentir como su boca buscaba anhelante la otra, exigiéndole mas a cada segundo. Con ansias envolvió sus brazos alrededor del mercenario mientras el rubio le correspondió sosteniéndolo firmemente.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
El sol se estaba poniendo, los chicos se habían divertido pescando, mas bien fue Ryuichi el que pescó ya que Shuichi había acabado empapado y sin poder atrapar pez alguno.  
  
-Jajajajaja que bien lo hemos pasado na no da.- Se tendió en la hierba con los brazos en cruz. Shuichi asintió sentándose a su lado. -uhm? Deberías secarte, estas mojado.- -Si es verdad.- se llevó una mano a la cabeza después de haberse mirado de arriba abajo y ver cual era su estado. -Espera, voy a hacer un fuego para secarnos.- se levantó decidido a montar su propia hoguera. Shuichi rió nervioso, seria buena idea dejarlo hacer fuego?  
  
Después de luchar para encender un fuego, y de que Shuichi mas de una vez pensara que tendrían que salir corriendo de allí debido a un incendio, Ryuichi consiguió prender algunas llamas. Seguidamente se desprendió de su camisa, dejando su torso al descubierto, y la dejó caer sobre una de las ramas de un árbol que parecía estar allí para ello.  
  
-Por que no haces lo mismo na no da?- se sentó junto a Shuichi que permanecía cerca de la hoguera tratando de entrar en calor. -Eh.. no, estoy bien así.- -Pero así te vas a resfriar.- Ryuichi llevó sus manos hasta alcanzar la camisa de Shuichi, la cual intento quitar.  
  
El chico respondió sobresaltándose ante la acción del joven rey, a la vez que luchaba por que este no descubriera su torso. Ryuichi desistió en su intento en el mismo momento en que pudo apreciar varias heridas sobre la piel del chico, al igual que algunas vendas parecían cubrir otras tantas. Los ojos azules le dedicaron una mirada seria pero preocupada. Shuichi respondió esquivando aquellos ojos a la vez que trataba de cubrirse.  
  
-Shuichi estas bien?- el pequeño asintió con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirar a aquel hombre que en ese momento mostraba una expresión adulta, todo lo contrario a la que dejaba ver hacia tan solo un momento. -pero esas heridas...- -No es nada.- -Estas seguro?- acercó su mano a la cara del chico con intención de sujetarlo de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, pero se sorprendió cuando este le sujetó la muñeca impidiendo que lo tocase.  
  
Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, Ryuichi pudo apreciar como en esos ojos violetas habia miedo. Sintió como la mano del chico tembló hasta soltar el agarre, volviendo de nuevo a evitar su mirada. Ambos quedaron en silencio, aquella situación había resultado bastante incomoda para los dos, en otro momento, Ryuichi hubiera comenzado a jugar con Kumagoro quitándole importancia al asunto, pero esta vez no lo haría, estaba seguro de que aquello era mucho mas importante de lo que parecía y de lo que Shuichi trataba de hacerle creer. Conocía bien a ese chico, no en vano había vivido durante tanto tiempo en su palacio como esclavo de su hermana... algo bastante grave tenia que haberle ocurrido para que actuara de esa forma y para que Hiro hubiera decidido llevarlo de vuelta con él.  
  
-Shuichi... por que te marchaste de donde vivías?- el de cabellos rosados se sobresaltó ante las palabras del otro. -no estabas contento con tu nuevo amo?- ante esto Shuichi sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco, la imagen de Yuki viajó en su mente, provocando que sus ojos se nublasen inevitablemente. -Yo... no tenia mas remedio que marcharme de allí. Debía haberlo hecho en el primer momento en que entendí mis sentimientos hacia él.- Ryuichi parecía no entender nada. -soy un idiota, por enamorarme de mi amo... de un príncipe.- sonrió tristemente con un deje de ironía dejando que las lagrimas comenzaran a resbalar por sus mejillas.  
  
Ryuichi permaneció tranquilo ante aquellas palabras, aunque no podía negar que se había sorprendido bastante ante aquella confesión. En cambio su calma se vio amenazada en el momento en que Shuichi lo miró con lagrimas en los ojos, aun así le sostuvo la mirada dispuesto a seguir escuchándolo.  
  
-Si me quedaba allí solo me interpondría en su vida. Él va a casarse sabes? con una bonita princesa.- volvió a desviar su mirada, esta vez hacia el fuego. -yo no puedo seguir a su lado, eso no estaría bien.- -Fue tu amo quien te hizo esas heridas?- inmediatamente Shuichi clavó sus ojos bañados en lagrimas y con expresión de sorpresa en los de Ryuichi, quien entendió al momento que no debía haber preguntado algo así, pero tenia que saberlo. -Claro que no, Yuki nunca me haría algo así, él es bueno conmigo, no como aquellas personas...- su voz se quebró rompiendo en llanto, llevándose las manos a la cara para cubrirse. -no quiero recordarlo.- sus palabras se ahogaban en su garganta, aun le dolía demasiado todo lo ocurrido, aun mas que las heridas de su cuerpo. -Shuichi...- trató de abrazarlo, al hacerlo sintió como el chico se resistía al contacto, al igual que sintió como un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del pequeño. -no quería pensar que se tratara de algo así...- susurró para si mismo sin que Shuichi pudiera oírlo, estrechándolo entre sus brazos, dejándolo que se desahogara en su pecho.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
-Pruébalo veras que rico na no da- Kumagoro apareció ante los ojos de Shuichi quien después de llorar un buen rato se había quedado mirando el fuego atentamente mientras Ryuichi se dedicaba a preparar el pescado que cenarían esa noche.  
  
Al encontrarse con el conejito sonrió levemente, volviéndose a mirar seguidamente al joven rey quien le ofrecía la comida.  
  
-Tiene buena pinta.- lo cogió y seguidamente sopló para que se enfriara un poco. Ryuichi también hizo lo mismo, pero antes de dar un mordisco al suyo se acordó de algo. -Eh?- Miro de un lado a otro. -donde están K y tu amigo no da?- -Es verdad! Se fuero hace unas horas y no han vuelto. NO!!!!!- Shuichi se levanto de un salto. -y si se los ha comido un oso?- en ese mismo momento escucharon como algo se acercaba a ellos, el sonido de las ramas siendo pisadas cada vez se oía mas cerca y algo se movía entre unos matorrales. -Es un oso no da!- abrazó a Kumagoro fuertemente corriendo hasta donde estaba Shuichi, abrazándolo asustado, este hizo lo mismo. -KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaron al unísono a la vez que algo salía de entre los matorrales...  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de Cathain:  
  
Bueno ya esta este cap. y pronto viene el 14 ^^ y tambien el 15 XD esta vez nos hemos dado un apuro, a pesar de ser navidad, pero nose si alcanzemos a publiacrlos antes de q acabe el año, pero hemos estado trabajando un poco mas en el fic y a pesar de cierto blokeo ^^;; en fin, estoy alegre xq Junt Tao nos dejo un review otra vez, me divierten mucho sus reviews XD y Tira tambien dejo uno, gracias =p tambien gracias a la gente q aun se interesa por nuestro fic, a los q no dejan reviews q los eh conocido ¬¬ y nada que tengan un buen mes xp una linda navidad y un movidito año nuevo, nose xq dejo esta nota asi toda rara ^^;; si quizas se publiquen esos caps antes de acabar el año jejeje pero bueno como dice Noriko la vida es una ironia, tengo inspiracion para el fic y para las notas estoy nula -.-  
  
Notas de AI:  
  
holaaa ^^ que tal el capitulo? espero k os haya gustado *-* a mi lo k mas me gusto fue el duelo entre K y Hiro *-* babass babass *-* babas *-* baba *-* mientras sigo babeando dejas un revieww ne? ^^ Arreee blankitoo arreee *recordatorio al caballo mas caraismatico de todos* TE KEREMOSS BLANKITOOO los k kieran unirse al fan club de Blankito porfavor mandarme un e-mail a ainoah@msn.com Juntos cabalgaremos kon Blankito hasta el proximo cap. Bye muak! Blankito y las Chekie Girls les desean a todos unas felices fiestas *Chekie girls y Blankito kojen un vasito de Freixenet* FELISS NAVIDADD! (Notita de saiyi: ai es pa matarte...)  
  
Notas de Saiyi:  
  
Jeje, k saldra de entre los matorrales??? Sera un oso??? O sere yo intentando comérmelos a los dos???? XDDDDDDDD vale.. si por mi fuera seria la 2ª opción :P que tal este cap.? Espero que haya gustado, yo se de una persona (mi querida cuchita) a la que le habra gustado una parte en especia, o eso espero... ( K y Hiro ^_^) bueno, parece que hemos tardado menos en subirlo, pero es lo que siempre digo, que nos cuesta mucho coincidir para poder hablar del fic, y nada, cada vez que las 3 coincidimos, nos pasamos todo el rato liadas con el fic, casi no hablamos de otra cosa!! Pa que sepais que hacemos todo lo que podemos, mas rapidas no podemos ir!! bueno, pues eso, que ojala les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo, por que los que han llegado hasta aquí, o es que les gusta demasiado este fic o es que no tienen nada mas que hacer ^_^u (es broma) muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen y en especial a los que se toman un minutito en dejar su opinión, besitos a todos y nos vemos en el cap. Siguiente!!!! ^_^ *Saiyi se marcha cabalgando sobre blanquito después de haber secuestrado a Shuichi y a Ryuichi pa ella solita!!!* XDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Pd: feliz navidad!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	16. 14

Ambos muchachos temblaron abrazados cayendo de rodillas sobre la hierba a la vez que una silueta aparecía tras los matorrales...  
  
-No quiero que me coma un oso na no da!- -Yo tampoco aun soy muy joven para morir!-  
  
En ese momento un silencio los envolvió, Ryuichi abrió con temor un ojo hallando ante ellos lo que parecía ser la presencia de Hiro y K, este ultimo los miraba expectante.  
  
-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja....- Ryuichi deshizo el abrazo tendiéndose en el suelo a la vez que reía sonoramente. Con una mano se sujetaba la barriga mientras que con la otra señalaba a los recién llegados.  
  
-Que pasa Ryuichi?- preguntó el rubio llevándose una mano a la cabeza. -Jajajajaja Shu-chan creía que erais un oso que nos iba a comer jajajaja...- la voz de K hizo que Shuichi abriera los ojos alcanzando a ver que no había oso alguno.  
  
-Uf menos mal.- suspiró aliviado con la mano sobre el pecho. -Jeje lo ves Shuichi? Lo que yo te decía, no hay oso na no da.- -Pero pero... si tu también creías que era un oso!- -OK, OK, no hay oso verdad Hiro?- dedicó una mirada traviesa al pelirrojo que permanecía tras él algo distraido. -Eh? Si, claro...- sonrió forzadamente intentando disimular el rubor en su rostro y su estado de incredulidad ante lo ocurrido anteriormente. -Eto... donde estabais Hiro?- pregunto Shuichi acercándose a su amigo. -Pues... estábamos...- -Teníamos algo que hacer verdad Hiroshi?- K le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros consiguiendo que el muchacho se tensara mas. -Si, eso es.- -Uhm? Si tu lo dices...- Shuichi se encogió de hombros ante la afirmación de su amigo.  
  
De repente un pez apareció ante los ojos de los tres haciendo que retrocedieran unos pasos debido al susto. Pronto descubrieron que era Ryuichi el que sostenía al animal por la cola.  
  
-Que es esto Ryuichi?- pregunto el rubio. -La cena no da.- -OK! Debemos cenar bien, mañana embarcaremos rumbo a Sindhar!.-  
  
**************************************************  
  
Al día siguiente emprendieron rumbo nuevamente, llegando esta vez a un pueblecito pesquero donde tomarían un barco en el puerto, el cual los llevaría hasta Sindhar.  
  
-Que barco mas grande!- Shuichi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, él ya había montado en barco, concretamente cuando fue llevado al reino de Ilion, claro que aquella vez habían tomado una ruta totalmente distinta, en un barco mucho mas pequeño y solamente proveído para el trasporte de esclavos.  
  
-Viajaremos aquí hasta llegar a Sindhar, es el ultimo tramo del viaje.- explicó K disponiéndose a subir al barco.  
  
Shuichi volvió la vista atrás por un momento, cada vez estaba mas lejos de Yuki, cada vez veía mas lejos los recuerdos que había construido respecto a él. Pero tenia que hacerlo, era necesario, para ambos. Sin pensarlo mas subió al barco siguiendo a los demás, los cuales ya habían acomodado sus respectivos caballos en el lugar indicado para el trasporte de animales. En una hora el barco había zarpado, dispuesto a llevarlos a su destino.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Habían trascurrido 3 días desde que Shuichi y los demas embarcaron, Eiri y Tatsuha habían conseguido llegar al mismo puerto donde su esclavo había tomado el barco con rumbo a Sindhar...  
  
-Que demonios esta diciendo?- Eiri tomó entre sus manos el cuello de la camisa del hombre con quien "conversaba", consiguiendo que aquel centrara su mirada en los ojos dorados que brillaban furiosos.  
  
Apretó el agarre provocando que el embarcadero tragara saliva asustado.  
  
-Cálmate hermano, este hombre no tiene culpa de que tu esclavo se haya escapado.- Tatsuha se encontró de inmediato con aquellos fríos ojos que le dedicaban una mirada como el hielo. -eh... no hay otro barco que nos pueda llevar, es urgente.- preguntó nervioso presionado por la mirada del rubio sobre él. -Si me suelta les puedo explicar.- Eiri soltó al hombre, dejando que este recobrara algo de aire y suspirara aliviado para seguidamente comenzar a hablar. -Habla.- ordeno el rubio. -No hay forma de llegar a Sindhar si no es en esta embarcación, y ya les digo, no zarpa nuevamente hasta dentro de 12 días.- -Tiene que haber otra forma de llegar, no puede zarpar un único barco cada tanto tiempo!- -Es esperar o ir nadando...- el hombre se encogió de hombros. -Pues si que esta mala la comunicación entre ambos países...- dedujo Tatsuha tranquilamente. -espera un momento!.- los otros dos lo miraron, lo mismo se le había ocurrido una buena idea... lo cual era mucho suponer. -Entonces... si a los 12 días que quedan para que el barco zarpe le sumamos los 5 días de viaje en este...- comenzó a hacer cuentas con las manos. -buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! no veré a my honey Ryuichi hasta dentro de 17 días!.- las miradas de ambos hombres se centraron incrédulas sobre Tatsuha quien estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar.  
  
Eiri ignoró a su hermano y al hombre, dándose media vuelta para marcharse de allí cuanto antes, tenia que encontrar la manera de viajar hasta Sindhar en menos de 12 días.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Después 5 días al fin estaban a punto de tocar tierra, el barco había echado anclas, dando por terminado el ultimo tramo de su viaje. Shuichi jamás pensó que volvería a su lugar de origen, a su pueblo.  
  
Su corazón latía con fuerza al observar a la gente, al reconocer las túnicas y turbantes que complementaban las vestimentas en Sindhar, al ver los altos edificios de ladrillos de barro cocido que conformaban las calles; al ver como el palacio se alzaba imponente entre la ciudad.  
  
Sintió como una mano se posaba firme en su hombro, al girarse se topó con la mirada cálida de un Ryuichi serio, y detrás de él se hallaban Hiro y K esperándoles para desembarcar.  
  
Pronto se vieron entre la multitud, el ruido era aturdidor y el calor penetraba por su piel calentando sus cuerpos, al igual que la arena del desierto se colaba imperceptible entre sus ropas ligeras.  
  
Hiro estaba impresionado ante tanta actividad desarrollada en aquel puerto, Sindhar era un reino abrumador. Jamás pensó que algún día visitaría ese lado del mundo, aunque mas de una vez le había pasado por su mente volverse un caballero andante.  
  
El recorrido desde la entrada de la ciudad hasta las grandes puertas que encerraban el palacio fue toda una procesión; un mar de pétalos rojos y amarillos derramados desde las edificaciones mas altas danzando con el suave viento, y las risas de los niños junto al bullicio de los súbditos conformaban una alegre melodía de bienvenida.  
  
El rey Ryuichi regresaba a su reino, regresaba para tomar su puesto como sucesor del trono de Sindhar. Debía presentarse ante los ancianos consejeros para luego tomar su puesto como sultán, después de todo había pasado bastante tiempo fuera de Sindhar.  
  
Ya estaba cerca de las puertas del palacio, K iba detrás de Ryuichi con Hiro y Shuichi, que volvían a compartir el mismo caballo, para alivio del joven esclavo y por cuestión de protocolo respecto a la posición del sultán.  
  
Pronto dieron con las grandes puertas doradas que daban la entrada al palacio, adentrándose bajo el gran arco de mármol, siendo recibidos por una gran cantidad de sirvientes que de inmediato se encargaron de los caballos y el equipaje.  
  
Los cuatro hombres caminaron tranquilamente por un largo pasillo, adentrándose en el palacio hasta encontrar dos bifurcaciones.  
  
-Eh dispuesto para ti y para Hiro dos habitaciones en el pasillo aledaño a mis aposentos, hacia el norte del palacio, allí nadie les incomodara. Pasare esta noche por ti para que me acompañes a la fiesta de bienvenida Shu-chan.- Explicó Ryuichi guiñándole el ojo al de cabellos rosados. -nos vemos luego na no da!- se encaminó por el pasillo derecho con Kumagoro sobre su cabeza.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Al llegar la noche la música podía oírse por los alrededores de palacio, llenando a su vez el interior de este con las misteriosas melodías. Ryuichi había ido en busca de Shuichi, aquella noche se divertirían en la fiesta, haría que el joven esclavo se sintiera a gusto en aquel lugar.  
  
Hiro, Shuichi, K y Ryuichi se dirigían conversando alegres por un largo pasillo iluminado por varias antorchas y cargado por ese aroma tan embriagador compuesto de múltiples fragancias de flores exóticas.  
  
El salón de fiesta se había llenado de mucha más algarabía al ingresar por el umbral el rey junto a sus amigos. Había comida por todas partes, música, bebida, y alegría.  
  
Era tan exagerada y ostentosa la forma en que estaba decorada la sala, casi toda estaba cubierta de velos de múltiples colores y diseños que dividían la sala dándole un toque de misterio. Lo tambores comenzaron a sonar al ritmo de la algarabía, seguido por cuernos y laúdes intensificando lo místico del ámbito. Aquellas tonadas exóticas inundando el ambiente en una música cálida y erótica la cual seducía incitando a moverte al ritmo de la palpitante melodía.  
  
Hermosas bailarinas danzaban cubiertas con faldas de suaves y traslucidas telas con cintos de lentejuelas; adornadas con hermosas cadenas y pulseras de oro y plata. Pieles aceitunadas cubiertas de escarcha y tatuajes de henna repartidos por sus cuerpos felinos, ojos misteriosos resaltados con negro. Danzaban ondulando sus cuerpos en forma sensual y sus manos moviéndose a modo de invitación.  
  
Shuichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver aquellos movimientos, recordando inmediatamente aquella vez que él mismo bailo para Yuki, aquella ultima noche que pasaron juntos. Movió la cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos, no quería parecer triste aquella noche, se divertiría, disfrutaría de aquella fiesta en la que seguramente no abría sorpresas desagradables.  
  
-Discúlpenme un momento, enseguida vuelvo.- Ryuichi se alejó del resto seguido de K, debía presentarse ante parte de la corte, mas tarde podría divertirse tanto como quisiera.  
  
Shuichi asintió ante las palabras del joven rey, quedándose con Hiro en aquel lugar. Enseguida una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tomó alegremente el brazo de su amigo pidiendo que lo acompañara a sentarse sobre los almohadones cerca de los músicos. Así hicieron. Ambos chicos tomaron asiento en aquellos cómodos almohadones, oyendo encantados la música que invadía el lugar, mirando curiosos e interesados cada uno de los instrumentos que los músicos manejaban. Esa era una de las cosas que ambos compartían con alegría, la pasión por la música, a pesar de el estilo de vida que había escogido llevar el pelirrojo.  
  
Una hermosa muchacha de cabellos violetas recogidos en un perfecto moño con piedras preciosas incrustadas en él, y luciendo un vestido color crema de numerosos encajes y detalles, se acercó a los chicos que encantados oían la música que le regalaban. Shuichi abrió los ojos al notar como alguien se había parado frente a él, comprobando con alegría que se trataba nada menos que de su antigua ama, la princesa Noriko.  
  
-Princesa!.- de inmediato se levantó consiguiendo que Hiro saliera de su "trance" e hiciera lo mismo ante la hermosa muchacha. -Vaya, así que era verdad, me lo habían dicho, pero me parecía algo casi imposible.- sonrió al ver al que durante tantos años había sido su esclavo. -te tenemos de vuelta en palacio.- con su dedo índice tocó la punta de la nariz del pequeño, dedicándole un gesto cariñoso, consiguiendo que este sonriera tímidamente. -Eto... si.- -Y quien es tu amigo?- dedicó una mirada interesada al pelirrojo. -Nakano Hiroshi.- contesto el aludido. Con suma educación hizo una reverencia ante la princesa, notándose perfectamente que había pertenecido a la corte de algún reino. -Si, este es Hiro, es muy amigo mio.- -Shu-chan!- el de ojos violetas volvió a quedar sobre los almohadones en el momento en que Ryuichi saltó sobre él, ignorando cualquier conversación de este con su hermana. -Ah, Ryuichi, ya estas de nuevo. Ya vas a empezar a tirarte encima del pobre chico?- Noriko tomó al joven rey de las orejas, consiguiendo que liberase al otro. -Noriko-chan nunca me dejas que me tire encima de Shuichi! Quiero jugar con él na no da!- -Si, si, juega con él, pero no te lo cargues!- lo soltó haciéndolo caer al suelo. -Ite! Eso duele eres mala!- le hizo burlas abrazando a Kumagoro. -Lo que tu digas...- se encogió de hombros volviéndose a mirar a Shuichi que permanecía junto a Hiro.  
  
El pelirrojo ni siquiera se había sorprendido ante la especial relación entre los hermanos, cosa que ya no le extrañaba demasiado después de haber conocido al joven rey y al rubio de las armas...  
  
-Nos veremos por aquí Shuichi, me quedare unos días en palacio. Ah! es verdad, no lo sabes.- sonrió ante un extrañado Shuichi. -hace poco contraje matrimonio con mi prometido, te acuerdas de las cosas que te contaba verdad?- le guió el ojo consiguiendo que el joven esclavo se sonrojara ante tales recuerdos. -jajajajajaja. No has cambiado en nada.- llevó una mano hasta acariciar la mejilla del pequeño. -diviértanse en la fiesta.- con una cálida sonrisa se alejí de allí.  
  
-Esa chica era tu ama Shuichi?- pregunto Hiro. -Eto... si, lo era.- sonrió nervioso. -Parece muy buena persona, me pregunto por que se desprendería de ti...- -Vamos a bailar na no da!- tomando la mano de Shuichi lo jaló para llevarlo hasta el centro de la sala, el de cabellos rosados a su vez, consiguió tomar la manga de la camisa de Hiro, indicándole que él también los acompañara.  
  
Shuichi comenzó a moverse con soltura alrededor de Hiro aplaudiendo suavemente con las manos avivando la algarabía como si tal fogata fuese con sus alegre risa.  
  
El pelirrojo sonrió al ver a su amigo mas repuesto. Desde que habían comenzado el viaje acompañados de Ryuichi y K había comenzado a sanar mas rápido, el sultán siempre le hacia reír con alguna de sus niñerías, era increíble que un hombre con semejante posición fuera tan, tan, tan despreocupado, esa era la palabra. Realmente se asemejaba mucho al pelirosa pero Ryuichi tenia cambios de personalidad asombrantes, hoy lo había comprobado y además que tenia cierto sentido de posesión para con Shuichi que le incomodaba un poco, pero no se podía hacer nada al respecto.  
  
Quizás no debería quejarse tanto después de todo era él el que había planteado esa solución para acabar con los problemas de su amigo, así como también se había planteado que de catalogar el lugar no apropiado para el bienestar de Shuichi lo alejaría de allí de inmediato... pero todo se había vuelto un caos.  
  
-Venga Hiro muévete.- ordeno Shuichi jalándole nuevamente de la manga.  
  
Hiro sonrió ante el ceño del pelirrosa al notarlo tan distraído. Ese baka era muy especial y ese halo de inocencia y extraña sensualidad lo hacia un imán para con casi todas las personas, hasta a él lo había llegado a confundir en el pasado. Quizás no debería preocuparse tanto, Shuichi había mejorado mucho, aunque sabia que la marca que Yuki había dejado en él tomaría su tiempo antes de borrarse.  
  
-Hiiirooo!- lloriqueo el de ojos violetas.  
  
-Ah! si, pero Shuichi yo no se bailar eso -respondió algo avergonzado al notar algunas miradas curiosas en ellos.  
  
-Bueno imita a los demás, pero muévete.- dijo el pequeño sacando juguetonamente la lengua.  
  
Hiro lo había mirado exasperado y de pronto comenzó a moverse un poco amarrándole el ritmo a la música, cosa que no era nada difícil ya que esa música parecía colarse en uno hasta provocar sus movimientos.  
  
El pelirrojo ya le había agarrado el ritmo y estaba bailando alegremente con Shuichi y Ryuichi que se había hecho el dueño de la "pista". Sin inhibiciones de ningún tipo, de repente se hallaban un grupo bailando todos juntos hasta el punto en que ya no sabias con quien habías comenzado a bailar y cientos de bebidas habían pasado por sus manos, casi todas con un toque picantes y deliciosas.  
  
En una de las vueltas que dio se tropezó nuevamente con el peligrosa, que estaba bailando junto a una odalisca, le hizo mucha gracia el sonrojo de Shuichi. Entonces se topó con un par de ojos azules, intenso azul. Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban.  
  
K miraba interesado y divertido al pelirrojo, cuando lo había visto bailando con Shuichi no se lo podía creer, y luego verlo bailando en grupo le había incitado a acercarse pero no es que Hiroshi fuera su presa... y ahora que el muchacho se percataba de que el lo estaba observando se había quedado quieto y sus mejillas se ruborizaban graciosamente. Le complacía tener ese efecto en el pelirrojo.  
  
Los ojos del rubio brillaron al ver como Hiro se alejaba entre la multitud seguido de Shuichi. El de cabellos rosados decidió ir a sentarse un rato con su amigo, ya que nuevamente, Ryuichi había tenido que acudir a presentarse ante algunos de los presentes. Se encaminaron hasta una de las mesas preparadas con la comida, sentándose en un espacio que encontraron entre dos hombres.  
  
Cuando tomaron asiento nada mas fue presentarse y todo comenzó a fluir libremente, uno de ellos era del reino vecino y otro era el capitán de la flota de Sindhar.  
  
Hiro miraba con aspecto reticente la comida, habían algunas cosas que se veían del asco a ser sinceros y otras si que se veían realmente apetitosas. A la final se decidió por una especie de pastel con una dudosa combinación de vegetales y una salsa blanca y otra roja se esparcían tentadoras por encima.  
  
Cuando los dos hombres y Shuichi se fijaron en el platillo que había tomado Hiro y acababa de introducirse en la boca, palidecieron, a escasos momentos el rostro del pelirrojo cambiaba de blanco a rojo y de rojo a un verde y de verde nuevamente a rojo.  
  
Shuichi inevitablemente comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras Hiro consumía cuanta bebida le pasara al frente y mecía su mano contra su boca abierta tratando de apagar el fuego de la comida picante en su lengua.  
  
- No!- grito el pelirrosa preocupado al ver la pequeña botellita transparente que le pasaron al pelirrojo, pero este inevitablemente se había bebido el contenido en cuestión de segundos.  
  
Shuichi le miró expectante y con algo de miedo, Hiro se mordió el labio inferior mientras su cara se tornaba roja y ahora en vez de sentir el picante en la boca lo que sentía era el calor trepando por cada uno de sus poros y arder su rostro.  
  
-Que fue eso que bebí? -se deslizó la voz ronca del pelirrojo.  
  
-Jarak.- respondió Shuichi preocupado por su amigo. -Te sientes bien Hiro?-  
  
-Si... solo tengo algo de calor.- respondió este secando el sudor de su frente.  
  
Una mano dio unas palmadas contra su espalda y al voltearse el pelirrojo se topó con la mirada ambarina del hombre sentado a su lado, el cual le miro indescifrable mientras le sonreía.  
  
-Shu-chan! Por que dejaste de bailar na no da?- nuevamente el joven rey tiró del brazo del pequeño para sacarlo a bailar. -Espera, es que Hiro...- trató de detenerlo, pero se quedó mas tranquilo al ver como el rubio de la melena se acercaba a su amigo con un vaso de agua. -Vamos a bailar!- y así se dispusieron a bailar de nuevo.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
La noche estaba transcurriendo divertida, Ryuichi bailaba encantado con Shuichi y con Kumagoro claro, el conejito no podía faltar en la fiesta. Pero aquello fue interrumpido por su hermana la cual se había acercado a la pareja dispuesta ha que su hermano le hiciera caso en lo que tenia que decirle.  
  
-Ryuichi, tienes un momento?- -Ahora estoy bailando na no da.- -Ryuichi, ti-e-nes-un-mo-men-to?- recalcó la princesa con un tomo mas de orden. -Estoy bai...- -Que vengas conmigo!- ante la mirada de varias personas se alejó de allí arrastrando a un Ryuichi en plena pataleta, dejando a Shuichi con una mueca de nerviosismo en su rostro.  
  
**************************  
  
El murmullo de la fiesta de dejaba oír en los jardines de palacio, al igual que la voz de la joven princesa...  
  
-Pero hermano en que estabas pensando? Como se te ocurre traer de nuevo a ese muchacho?- Ryuichi jugaba tranquilamente con Kumagoro, casi ignorando las palabras de la princesa. -Ryuichi! Escúchame!- -Eh?- se volvió centrando su mirada inocente en la muchacha. -Tienes que devolverlo con su amo, que diría nuestro padre?- el joven Rey dejó de jugar con el peluche para tornar su mirada a una casi desafiante. -Nuestro padre ha muerto, ahora soy yo el rey de este reino, y como tal haré lo que quiera.- -Pero no lo comprendes? Es que no recuerdas el verdadero motivo por el que nuestro padre lo alejó de aquí?- -No me hagas recordarlo... poner como excusa su color de cabello... es vergonzoso.- apretó los puños con fuerza. -pero eso ya no importa, quiero que Shuichi se quede, y si él esta conforme, se quedará.- -Ryuichi, sabes lo que supone de nuevo verdad? No creo que sea buena idea, después de haberte olvidado de él...- -Jamás me olvide de él, solo aparenté haberlo hecho.- la princesa se vio reflejada en la intensa mirada azul del joven rey, esa mirada que pocas veces mostraba y la cual denotaba decisión y seguridad. -De cualquier manera no creo que...- -He dicho que se queda.- se dio media vuelta dejándola con la palabra en la boca. -Esto no puede acabar bien... pero haz lo que quieras, como haces siempre...- se marchó de alli dejando a su hermano solo.  
  
Ya sabia de sobra que cuando a Ryuichi se le metía algo en la cabeza no era fácil hacerlo cambiar de idea, tenia las cosas muy claras y sabia lo que se hacia, a pesar de aparentar todo lo contrario.  
  
Ryuichi suspiró, a pesar de que su hermana ya había contraído matrimonio con su prometido y gobernaba junto a su marido un pequeño reino situado al norte de Sindhar, aun seguía visitándolo muy a menudo, y como no, comportándose como su fuera su madre mas que como si fuera una hermana.  
  
*******************************  
  
Hiro iba caminando con tranquilidad por el pasillo que daba al jardin, respirando el aire fresco de la noche. Aire aromatizado con los olores de las especias y maderas... ese olor era intoxicante... tan intoxicante como el de cierto rubio...  
  
Se había tomado unas cuantas copas de *Jarak y su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, aquellas gentes del oriente si que tomaban cosas fuertes y comidas picantes.  
  
Lo habían dejado ir con renuencia de la fiesta, el prefería irse de allí antes de encontrarse con K en ese estado. Había descubierto que la presencia del rubio lo ponía nervioso y aun mas después de aquel beso. Había descubierto tantas cosas en tan pocos días...  
  
Era el ambiente, era la música, era la alegría... era el ardor. ¿Cuantas vueltas había dado ya? Se había perdido nuevamente. Una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó sus labios, ya estaba igual que Shuichi con aquel sentido de orientación tan pésimo.  
  
Unos cuantos pasos mas y salió del pasillo oscuro a través de arcos dorados sembrados de múltiples florecillas de piedras preciosas llegando a un espacio redondo. Era alguna especie de jardín, a la mitad se hallaba una gran fuente, iluminada con pequeñas velas colocadas encima de hojas de loto esparcidas arriba del agua, danzando levemente al ritmo de la suave corriente.  
  
Se repartían varias aberturas alrededor de las paredes, algunas pequeñas con floreros repletos de rosas y orquídeas, y otras aberturas mas grandes repletas de cojines rojos, dorados y blancos, dando la apariencia de una cama. En los palacios orientales abundaban cantidades de habitaciones para todo uso al parecer.  
  
Un bostezo escapo de la boca del pelirrojo, al ver aquella cama su sueño había aumentado, era como si la cama dijera "ven". Cerro sus ojos aspirando el aroma, concentrándose en él. Olía a cuero, a rosas, a sándalo y especias, a... que era eso?... era un olor fuerte, como a pólvora...  
  
Y el aliento caliente de alguien acariciando su oído, poniéndole de inmediato a la defensiva. Pero "ese" alguien no le permitió darse la vuelta sino que lo acorraló de inmediato contra la pared, atrapando sus brazos obligándole a cruzarlos sobre su espalda, presionando su cuerpo y su rostro contra la fría pared haciéndole lanzar un suave quejido de dolor.  
  
Y la boca nuevamente se acerco a su oído, lamiendo su oreja, haciéndole temblar, mientras rubios y lacios cabellos se colaban por su cuello produciéndole un suave cosquilleo.  
  
Suspiró algo mas tranquilo al percatarse de quien era su "acosador". Pero no por eso se calmaba por completo, que pretendía acorralándolo de esa forma contra la pared?.  
  
-K, ¿que sucede?- preguntó con voz ronca Hiro.  
  
El rubio aspiro el aroma ácido del pelirrojo, recostándose contra él, descansando su cabeza contra su hombro.  
  
-Hiro-kun.- ronroneo el rubio, depositando un beso en la piel descubierta del cuello del pelirrojo.  
  
Hiro se tensó por varios segundos cuando sintió el beso en su cuello, estremeciéndose, y al minuto siguiente sintió un apretón mas fuerte en su cuerpo antes de ser soltado. K dio dos pasos hacia tras, esperando a que el pelirrojo se diera la vuelta.  
  
Hiro se sintió libre e incomodo, nunca en su vida había dudado en darle la cara a alguien, y mucho menos a otro hombre. Agarrando aire se dio la vuelta, fijando su mirada en los ojos azules, fogoso y persistente azul.  
  
¿Como enfrentar aquello?. Era una decisión difícil, realmente difícil, y aun mas complicada por la eléctrica corriente de pasión que transitaba por su cuerpo, calentándolo al estar en presencia del rubio.  
  
Podía dejarse llevar... Podía negarse a ello... Pero sólo tenía que ver a K para comprender que lo suyo era una batalla perdida.  
  
-Que es lo que quieres de mi?- se atrevió a preguntar sosteniendo con mas decisión la mirada del rubio.  
  
-Quiero tantas cosas de ti Hiro.- contestó K con una sonrisa. -Pero esta noche te quiero a "ti"... solo a ti...-  
  
Y eso era todo lo que se hablaría por esa noche. K atrajo nuevamente al pelirrojo depositando un suave beso en sus labios, acariciándolos luego con su lengua. Quería saborear su boca ácida nuevamente, lo ansiaba desde el día en que lo había probado por primera vez. Amaba la expresión de entrega que mostraba en sus fantasías mas fuertes. Anhelaba oírlo gemir, suplicar por él.  
  
Rodeó con sus manos la cintura de Hiro apretándolo fuertemente contra si, haciéndole gemir, momento que aprovechó para introducir su lengua en su boca, probando nuevamente la esencia fresca.  
  
Acariciándose ambas lenguas en una entrega mutua, en un duelo sin ganador. Pronto los brazos de Hiro abandonaron las manos de K para enroscarse en su cuello, volviendo mas profundo el beso. Y las manos del rubio se desplazaron por la espalda del pelirrojo, acariciándole con algo de rudeza, con algo de ternura, con decisión.  
  
K lo acorraló nuevamente contra la pared, presionando su cuerpo contra esta, comenzando a despojarlo de su camisa, haciendo temblar al pelirrojo con el toque de la yema de sus dedos sobre toda la extensión de su pecho, con el frotar de sus dedos en ese punto particularmente sensible que eran sus pezones, agitando su respiración con cada beso regado en su cuello.  
  
Hiro había comenzado a desvestirlo con algo de desesperación, casi rasgando su camisa, deseoso de explorar también el cuerpo del rubio. Depositando suaves besos sobre los hombros de K y restregando su mejilla contra su cuello en un claro gesto de sumisión.  
  
K sonrió divertido ante la reacción del pelirrojo y una de sus manos se aferró a su cadera, mientras la otra se deslizaba desde el comienzo de su espalda hasta su nuca, haciéndole gemir, posesionándose de su boca húmeda en un beso hambriento que fue respondido por Hiro con la misma pasión, con la misma intensidad.  
  
La mano del rubio bajó nuevamente recomenzando la tarea de desvestir al pelirrojo. Quitándole el pantalón con extraña suavidad, acariciando al mismo tiempo la piel liberada.  
  
Hiro apartó su boca de la de K explotando en un coro alto y bajo de gemidos al sentir el frió acariciar su cuerpo completamente desnudo, gemidos que aumentaron mas cuando una de las manos de K se deslizó de forma constrictora alrededor de su miembro. El pelirrojo estiró lo poco que podía su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose en la dura y caliente corriente de placer que recorría su cuerpo.  
  
El rubio sonrió al sentir la impaciencia de Hiro en los movimientos ansiosos de su cuerpo contra su mano y sus facciones transfiguradas por el placer, brindando una imagen dócil. Era increíble lo complaciente que era el pelirrojo en ese estado de excitación, dejándose tocar, dejándose llevar fuese cual fuese la dirección.  
  
Pasó su lengua por el cuello del pelirrojo, deleitándose con el ronroneo de los gemidos que brotaban de su garganta.  
  
Advirtiendo que su erección no iba a aguantar mas oprimida dentro de sus pantalones, llevó una de las manos de Hiro hasta la orilla de su pantalón provocando que el pelirrojo saliera de su sopor y lo mirase algo avergonzado por perderse en su propio placer. El rubio sonrió ante la cara sonrojada de Hiro, el muchacho era simplemente adorable.  
  
Ante la mirada hambrienta de K el pelirrojo comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones lentamente, no estaba muy seguro de que hacer después, bueno si sabia lo que debía hacer... y también sabia lo que venia después de aquello y eso le daba un poco de miedo, a pesar de estar disfrutando aquel juego.  
  
Ahora el rubio acariciaba despacio su miembro y no parecía con muchas ganas de acelerarlo hasta que el no avanzara en lo que sea que tuviera que avanzar. Hiro se sintió desesperar, primero debía calmarse, pero como calmarse si el muy bastardo no lo dejaba concentrarse con las caricias en su miembro, con los besos en su cuello; y su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en el pecho... Debia dejar la vergüenza a un lado.  
  
Decidido desabrochó el pantalón y metió de golpe la mano, tanteando hasta que consiguió el miembro de K... duro, tan duro como el acero, algo que lo llevó a pensar nuevamente en la seguridad que tenia de que realmente quería que aquello pasara.  
  
Un fuerte apretón en su miembro lo hizo gemir, un gemido que pronto se convirtió en un suspiro al tiempo que una corriente de ardor recorría nuevamente su cuerpo, su boca buscó ansiosa la del rubio mientras deslizaba suave sus dedos por toda la extensión de la palpitante erección. No sabia si estaría bien continuarlo, pero si sabia que lo necesitaba.  
  
K continuó con caricias mas ardientes y atrevidas sobre Hiro, mientras este seguía también acariciando el miembro del rubio, turnándose a ratos con los testículos provocando mas de un gemido ahogado que era recibido deliciosamente en su oído o en su boca. Pero ya no aguantaban mas, el pelirrojo sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, sentía como aquella espiral de placer amenazaba con tragárselo.  
  
El movimiento se hizo mas rítmico, mas intenso, mas necesitado por ambas partes. K gimió en forma ronca permitiendo al pelirrojo sentir brevemente una caliente sensación resbaladiza deslizarse en su mano. El rubio obligo a Hiro a sacar su mano de su pantalón, parando al mismo tiempo las caricias y justo cuando Hiro iba a protestar K puso un dedo sobre sus labios callándolo.  
  
El pelirrojo lo miro con el ceño fruncido mientras el rubio terminaba de quitarse el pantalón tirandolo a un lado para seguidamente acercarse a él tomando los brazos de Hiro y colocándolos sobre su cuello.  
  
-Sostente con firmeza.- dijo K sonriendo.  
  
El pelirrojo obedeció sintiendo como el rubio lo alzaba por la cintura obligándole a cruzar las piernas alrededor de su cintura para que se apoyara mejor. Nuevamente sintió la dura y fría sensación de la pared contra su espalda, temblando ante la frialdad repentina contra su piel, y ante cierto "algo" que rondaba su trasero.  
  
Hiro suspiro y fijó su mirada en los ojos azules del rubio, quien le sonrió con deseo antes de acercar dos dedos a su boca, acariciando sus labios, mojándolos seguidamente en su boca para bajarlos haciendo que la respiración del pelirrojo se agitase al sentirlos deslizarse por su trasero, tocando su abertura rodeándola suavemente con la punta de sus dedos.  
  
De pronto lo sintió presionado dentro, demasiado fuerte, haciéndole lloriquear, volviéndose suave, K comenzó a masajear lentamente en círculos, dejando que Hiro se acostumbrase a la invasión.  
  
-Relax Hiro, estas muy tenso.- sonrió mientras depositaba un beso en el cuello del pelirrojo.  
  
Hiro se sonrojó violentamente ante esas palabras, iba a replicar pero el rubio movió mas adentro ambos dedos tocando cierto punto que lo hizo tensarse aun mas antes de sentir chispeantes punzadas de dolor transformándose en placer en segundos, comenzó a moverse contra aquellos dedos, arqueándose contra K, frotando la piel de su abdomen contra el rubio, le resultaba casi imposible quedarse quieto ante la salvaje explosión de pasión que estalló en su cuerpo. Necesitaba tocar, ser tocado, necesitaba hacer algo.  
  
Sus manos inquietas se apretaban fuertes contra la espalda de K y sus talones golpeaban hacia delante al rubio pidiéndole algún tipo de alivio, alivio que le había negado antes.  
  
-K... Por favor...- gimió Hiro.  
  
K no iba a aguantar mas tampoco, esa manera que había encontrado el pelirrojo de frotarse contra él lo estaba enloqueciendo, sacó sus dedos y en un movimiento rápido y suave comenzó a penetrarlo, besándole al mismo tiempo con vehemencia.  
  
Hiro enterró sus uñas en la espalda del rubio rompiendo la piel, y un leve gemido brotó de su garganta que fue absorbido por K.  
  
El rubio empujó un poco mas, adentrándose en la estrecha abertura, sintiéndose envuelto en el intenso calor y en la deliciosa presión de los músculos del pelirrojo, comenzando a gemir junto a Hiro.  
  
Pronto Hiro comenzó a moverse contra sus caderas, gimiendo desenfrenadamente contra su boca, hacia rato que el beso se había roto por necesidad de tomar mas aire de lo normal, pero aun ambas bocas seguían unidas compartiendo el aliento y los gemidos.  
  
K comenzó a mover sus caderas en un ritmo intercalado, una penetración fuerte y profunda y otra penetración suave y delicada acariciando su interior. Su mano deslizándose repentinamente sobre el miembro de Hiro, provocando mas rasguños en su espalda, rasguños que le excitaban increíblemente.  
  
El pelirrojo se sintió explotar al sentir los dientes de K marcando su cuello, sus músculos internos apretaron salvajemente al rubio al tiempo que sentía como su propio clímax estallaba en la mano de K, y sintió como este se enterraba lo mas profundo que podía dentro de si estallando en su propio orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo que el gemía roncamente en su oído.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Un brillo intenso se dejó ver en los ojos azules a la vez que estos se reflejaban en el agua de aquella fuente cuando se detuvo ante ella, ese lugar le traía un bonito recuerdo de tiempo atrás. Sintió alguien acercarse, unos pasos indecisos tras de si. Ryuichi permaneció quieto, aun mirando su reflejo en el agua. Sabia perfectamente quien podía ser, solo él desprendía ese aroma tan peculiar que se mezclaba con el de los jazmines que flotaba sutilmente en el ambiente. Esbozó una sonrisa afirmando su sospecha al hallar esos grandes ojos violetas reflejados en él agua.  
  
-Imaginaba que eras tu no da.- se volvió hacia el joven esclavo con una mirada inocente. -te has divertido en la fiesta?- -Eh, si, pero me habéis dejado solo! Hiro también se fue.- se cruzó de brazos con un gesto de enfado lo cual le pareció bastante gracioso al joven rey. -Lo siento Shu-chan, es que Kumagoro quería salir a tomar el aire no da- -Eto... yo... quería hablar contigo.- murmuró sosteniendo la mirada del rey tímidamente, casi con algo de temor.  
  
Ryuichi cambió su expresión a una mas seria, no le parecía un buen momento para andar con juegos, sin duda alguna había algo importante que Shuichi quería decirle, de lo contrario el chico no se mostraría tan nervioso ante él. Se sentó en el borde de la fuente, invitando al de cabellos rosados ha hacer lo mismo.  
  
-De que querías hablarme?- -Yo... quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi, y que dejes que me quede aquí, en tu reino.- -Ya sabes que siempre fuiste muy importante para mi Shuichi, y los seguirás siendo.- -Lo se, tu también lo eres para mi, fuiste la primera persona que no me trató como un esclavo, si no como persona, por eso...- hizo una pausa para tomar aire mientras Ryuichi lo miraba esperando a que continuase. -...quiero que seas mi amo.- los ojos violetas dedicaron una mirada sincera el rey, consiguiendo que este se sobresaltara ante la petición del muchacho. -Estas seguro de eso?- Shuichi respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, perdiendo la mirada en otra parte mientras los ojos azules lo miraban a él atentamente. -hay una razón para eso verdad?- -Yo... ya se que no puedo conseguir la libertad, aunque ya lo intenté una vez.- sonrió al recordar aquella vez que intentó huir de los guardias y lo acabaron pillando, cuando conoció a Yuki. -tampoco quiero volver a Ilion con... él... Tu eres la única persona que puede ayudarme.- su mirada se volvió a encontrar con la de Ryuichi. -ayúdame a ser fuerte, a olvidarme de lo que siento por Yuki- colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Ryuichi, mirándolo fijamente, dejando ver en sus ojos como las lagrimas empezaban a empaparlos. -No te hace falta de mi ayuda para ser fuerte Shuichi, tu ya lo eres. Puede que no lo aparentes ni lo sepas, pero escondes mucha fuerza en tu interior.- le sonrió con ternura, tomando las manos del joven esclavo entre las suyas.  
  
Shuichi apartó la mirada avergonzado, se sentía estúpido por lo que acababa de pedirle, se sentía ridículo, quizás no debió hacerlo, pero en ese momento se sentía impotente, incapaz de estar sin Yuki, necesitaba alguien que lo ayudara a olvidarlo, aunque fuera un poco egoísta por su parte. Pero sabia de sobra lo que Ryuichi sentía por él, lo sabia desde hacia mucho tiempo, desde que el mismo rey se lo confesó. Quizás después de los meses ese sentimiento había cambiado, pero no, él sabia que no había cambiado en absoluto, esos ojos azules seguían mirándolo de la misma manera que entonces, cuando él era el esclavo de su hermana.  
  
-Jamás debí dejar que te marcharas.- la voz del rey lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volviéndose a mirarlo, hallando de nuevo ese brillo especial en los ojos azules. -seré tu amo Shuichi.- le sonrió llevando su mano a la cara del chico para apartar un mechón rosado de esta y colocarlo tras la oreja, depositando a su vez una bonita flor blanca entre el cabello.  
  
El joven esclavo bajó la mirada esbozando una tímida sonrisa a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente ante la intensa mirada y la acción de aquel hombre. Enseguida sintió como la mano de Ryuichi acarició su mejilla para seguidamente tomarlo de la barbilla y levantar su rostro levemente, consiguiendo que este lo encarase de nuevo con esos ojos violetas que tan hermosos le parecían.  
  
Sintió la respiración del rey rozar contra sus labios en el momento en que este se acercó lentamente para intentar besarlo. Shuichi se apartó sobresaltado, consiguiendo que la flor cayera al suelo, consiguiendo que Ryuichi se apartara de él.  
  
-Yo... aun no estoy...- -Entiendo.- sonrió sutilmente. -No te voy a obligar a hacer algo que no quieras, esperare a que estés preparado.- se levantó para alejarse caminando entre los jardines, siendo observado por los ojos violetas.  
  
Shuichi lo vio alejarse, perdedse entre las numerosas flores; se agachó recogiendo del suelo la que Ryuichi le había puesto en el cabello, la observó entre sus manos. Era una bonita flor de color blanco, de largos pétalos, los cuales alcanzaban su forma mas bella al llegar la noche.  
  
-Soy mas fuerte de lo que aparento...- susurró con una leve sonrisa.  
  
**************************************  
  
Eiri fingía cenar en la posada de turno por ese día. Sentía las miradas curiosas sobre su persona, en estos momentos debia agradecerle a los dioses las costumbres tan rigidas de la monarquia, las personas lo miraban y se preguntaban quien era él, si supieran que era un príncipe de seguro ya estaría de vuelta al palacio, su padre debía de estar buscándolo.  
  
Necesitaba marcharse de allí cuanto antes pero al parecer todo estaba en su contra, su hermano sentado a su lado lo veía extraño.  
  
Tatsuha jamás pensó que vería a su hermano sentir cariño por alguien y al parecer un cariño muy grande, porque salir del reino y emprender un viaje tan largo como ese era algo sorprendente, algo que aun no podía asimilar viniendo de Eiri.  
  
-Hermano.- El rubio miró a Tatsuha con desgana, con que le saldría esta vez? -he pensado que quizás alguna de estas personas sepan como llegar a Sindhar en poco tiempo.- La mirada de Eiri sobre su hermano se volvió mas intensa, incluso podría decirse que interesada. -bueno.. la mayoría de los aquí presentes son piratas, quizás sepan...- Eiri se levantó de repente con dirección a una de las mesas.  
  
Se acercó a un grupo de extraños allí sentados en el rincón del lugar, bebiendo y riendo escandalosamente. Los hombres enmudecieron en el mismo instante en que algo que parecía un mapa apareció sobre su mesa, encontrándose seguidamente con unos preciosos ojos dorados que los miraban intimidantes.  
  
-Quiero ir a este lugar.- apuntó Eiri sobre el mapa.  
  
Los extraños quedaron con una cara de sorpresa ante el hombre rubio que se les había acercado. Uno de los del grupo, un hombre de cabellos castaños y tez bronceada vestido con ropas de pirata se acercó curioso fijando la vista en el mapa.  
  
-Eiri que haces?- preguntó Tatsuha acercándose a su hermano, lo que menos quería en ese momento era meterse en algún lío con esa gente. -A Sindhar?- interrumpió incrédulo el pirata. -Si, necesito ir urgentemente a ese reino.- contestó impasible el rubio ante la mirada preocupada de su hermano. -Lo siento pero no puedo llevarte allí.- dijo enfrentando la mirada fría que los ojos dorados le dedicaba. -veras, en este momento hay una transición de poderes, hay un nuevo Rey, lo que quiere decir nuevas leyes.-  
  
Eiri cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba molesto, al parecer su suerte no era una de las mejores últimamente. Llevaban tres días estancados en ese puerto esperando a que algún barco se dignara a embarcar en dirección a Sindhar, pero ningún maldito barco zarparía hasta dentro de 2 semanas, y 2 semanas era mucho sin saber de su esclavo; obviamente le perdería la pista.  
  
-Es obvio que no llegaremos antes de un mes.- gruñó Tatsuha arrepintiéndose de haberle sugerido la idea del pirata a su hermano. -Así que ya déjalo Eiri, mejor busquemos en otro lugar.  
  
-Dije que yo no podía llevarte, pero no dije que no conociera a alguien que pudiera hacerlo.- dijo burlón el pirata. -Entonces...?- preguntó Eiri analizando al pirata. -Entonces si quieren los llevare con un amigo, si se puede decir mas honorable que yo.- sonrió sarcástico. -y que podría llevarlos a Sindhar por un buen precio.- -¿Cuanto?- preguntó Tatsuha. -Ummm no podría decírtelo aun, primero debemos ver a mi amigo, luego hablaremos de costos, vamos?- cuestiono el castaño levantándose de la mesa mientras le guiñaba el ojo a los chicos.  
  
Una hora mas tarde se hallaban en una de las zonas mas concurridas y decadentes del puerto. Frente a ellos se encontraba una casa grandísima de unos 3 pisos, en la entrada se hallaban dos mujeres riéndose y coqueteando con cuanto hombre y mujer pasara por la calle, invitándolos a entrar allí.  
  
-Este es el lugar.- anuncio el pirata.  
  
**************************************  
  
Ryuichi entró en su habitación, cerró la puerta dejando escapar un hondo suspiro en el silencio de aquel lugar. Se acercó a la cama dejando a Kumagoro sobre esta, sentándose en el borde. Apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas, llevándose las manos a la cara, enterrando parte de los dedos en el cabello que caía algo revuelto sobre sus ojos azules. Los recuerdo vinieron a su cabeza sin esperarlos...  
  
//Un hermoso sonido se dejaba oír por los jardines de palacio, se acercó guiado por el hermoso canto, por la voz de aquel ángel que había conseguido embelesarlo. Con cada paso se aproximaba mas al lugar de donde procedía la hermosa melodía, esta se mezclaba con el sonido del agua que escapaba de una fuente en medio de los jardines de palacio.  
  
Dibujó una sonrisa al hallar en aquel lugar al muchacho de ojos violetas, al esclavo de su hermana. Cuando su padre lo adquirió solo le pareció un esclavo como cualquier otro, pero aun asi, le resultaba bastante divertida su manera de ser, tan cabezota e inocente a la vez. Pero como esclavo que era no merecía un trato especial, aunque todo cambió el día en que lo oyó cantar por primera vez, desde ese momento supo que lo había cautivado. A partir de entonces intentó ganarse la confianza del chico, jugaba con él, se divertían juntos haciendo varias travesuras de las cuales después recibían una buena reprimenda por parte de la princesa. Aunque a decir verdad, a esta le encantaba ver a su esclavo y a su hermano tan unidos, eran demasiado parecidos, y eso le resultaba bastante divertido. "Tan iguales y tan distintos a la vez" eso era lo que siempre les decía.  
  
Shuichi se giró asustado, buscando con la mirada a la persona que se aproximaba a él, hallando inmediatamente a Ryuichi con su inseparable conejito de peluche entre los brazos.  
  
-Me has asustado.- Sonrió con calma al comprobar que se trataba del joven príncipe. -Esa canción es muy bonita na no da.- -La has escuchado?- preguntó avergonzado. No era la primera vez que Ryuichi le oía cantar, pero en concreto con aquella canción sintió algo de vergüenza. -Si. A Kumagoro también le ha gustado.- movió al peluche hasta ponerlo frente a la cara de Shuichi. -Gracias, pero... creo que no es demasiado buena, no consigo expresar lo que quiero.- tomó el trozo de papel entre sus manos mirando perdidamente las frases escritas en él. -Déjame ver!.- con una sonrisa de niño le quitó el papel y procedió a leerlo. -mmmm... es una bonita canción de amor no da. Pero...- dedicó una mirada esta vez penetrante al joven esclavo. -... le falta sentimiento.- le devolvió la canción. -Sentimiento?- Ryuichi asintió afirmando la pregunta del pequeño. -y como puedo conseguir que tenga sentimiento?- -Shuichi... te has enamorado alguna vez?.- el joven esclavo respondió sonrojándose, apartando la mirada de los ojos azules que lo miraban con acecho. Con nerviosismo negó con la cabeza. -cuando lo estés, entonces podrás escribir una buena canción de amor.- le sonrió llevando una mano hasta acariciarle la mejilla y guiar la cara del chico para verse reflejado en los ojos violetas.  
  
-Pero... tus canciones... tu consigues que tengan sentimiento...- Ryuichi sonrió divertido, le parecía algo realmente encantador la inocencia de ese chiquillo. Shuichi abrió los ojos sorprendido al caer en sus propias palabras. -... entonces tu...- -Estoy enamorado de alguien...- acortó la distancia entre ambos, acercando los labios al oído del chico. -...de ti.- dejo escapar en un susurro.  
  
Por fin le había confesado lo que sentía, jamás pensó en hacerlo, pero aquellas palabras salieron solas de su boca y él no quiso hacer nada por retenerlas. Observó divertido la cara del pequeño, este se le había quedado mirando como si hubiera visto un fantasma, incapaz de decir una sola palabra, totalmente ruborizado. Apartó la mano del rostro del joven esclavo, haciéndole volver a la realidad.  
  
-Me gustaría que llegaras a ser mi esclavo, algún día...-//  
  
-Quien diría que después de todo acabarías siéndolo.- esbozó una sonrisa melancólica tomando a Kumagoro entre sus brazos, mirando al conejito ausentemente.  
  
Se sentía feliz por la petición del pequeño, aunque sabia perfectamente las razones que lo había llevado a ello, pero aun así había aceptado. Tenia que darle tiempo para acostumbrarse a esa situación, a olvidar a esa persona que lo había enamorado, y a amarlo a él. Ryuichi sonrió abiertamente para si mismo, como su fuera un quinceañero enamorado al que acaban de corresponder; en cierto modo Shuichi le había pedido ayuda para llegar a amarlo, estaba impreso en sus palabras, como un mensaje subliminal que solo ellos dos entendían. Conseguiría que Shuichi sintiera lo mismo por él, esta vez no dejaría que se fuera de su lado.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
*El jarak es una bebida alcohólica muy fuerte, tiene como 90º de alcohol y se mezcla con un poco de agua adquiriendo un color blanquecino  
  
Notas de Cathain:  
  
Bueno, creo q a la final no pudimos subir el cap. 14 antes de que se acabara el año ~.~ pero acá esta, con remuneraciones y todo ^^;; espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que cierta chica (notita de Saiyi: esa chica es Cucha ^_^) le haya gustado el lemon entre Hiro y K =p y nada le dedico este cap. a Tira-misu por ser tan buena amiga ^.~ y a Ana por preocuparse por mi ^^  
  
Notas de Saiyi:  
  
Por fin!! Pense que nunca subiríamos este cap. ^_^u cuanto antes queremos tenerlo listo mas se nos complican las cosas ^_^u bueno, pues con todo el jaleo de las navidades y todo eso al final nos fue imposible subirlo antes, pero aki esta, por fin!!! Y pedazo de lemon k ha escrito cath verdad??? Jijijijijiji eto... me va a kitar el puesto la niña ^_^u pues k mas digo??? A si!! Ha mencionado alguna vez k mi pareja favorita es Ryuichi y Shuichi??? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD k lindos!!! ^_^ k pasara a partir de ahora??? Sorpresa!! Esperemos k podamos actualizar prontito ^_^u muchos besos y gracias por seguir leyendo este fic ^_^  
  
Notas de Ai:  
  
Por fin!! nos costo tenerlo listo pero al final aki esta ^^ espero que os haya gustado y intentaremos subir los proximos capitulos con mas rapidez ^^U y uff Cath , Saiyi tiene razon la has desbancado con ese lemon jajaja Saiyi a ver si puedes superar esto XDD k sepais k esto de liar a Ryuchi kon Shu no me gusta nada (notita de Saiyi: kien ha dicho k los vamos a liar??? Ya kisiera yo... ¬¬) preferiria k se liara el Shu kon Kumagoro pero nooo ¬¬* no me hacen caso! . muchas gracias a todos los k nos han dejado review ^^ y nos vemos en el proximo capitulos muakaaa 


	17. Bonus: Complacency

Bonus: Complacency By Chekie Girls  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
ATENCIONNNNN!!!! No quiero enredos acá, esto no es un capitulo oficial del fic, es en plan de posta, una cosa loca que salió de nuestras cabecitas ~.~ Es un bonus como esos que salen al final de algunos animes para que se hagan la idea, son especies de caps. con cosas que nunca pasaron, sueños, fantasías y demás cosas locas e interesantes en las que piensan nuestros queridos personajes ^^u Este ya es el 3er bonus que hacemos para el fic y el primero que hacemos juntas, esperamos que lo Disfruten.  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Shuichi había decidido dar un paseo matutino aquel día y termino por llegar a los establos, se asomó con curiosidad por la puerta principal, echó un vistazo dentro y lo único que pudo observar fue a blanquito quien curiosamente se volteo a mirar la entrada, ese caballo que parecía tenerla agarrada contra él.  
  
Inconscientemente soltó el aire al ver como el caballo continuaba comiendo tranquilo.  
  
- Buenos días Shuichi, na no da -saludo un sonriente Ryuichi provocando que el pelirrosa pegara un salto de inmediato y quedara de frente contra la pared con la mano izquierda apretándose el pecho y mirándolo asustado.  
  
La risa del joven rey inundó el ambiente, definitivamente Shuichi siempre se las ingeniaba para parecerle tan lindo. Se veía sumamente gracioso con esa cara asustada y sus labios entreabiertos respirando agitadamente, como le gustaría verlo respirar así algún día entre sus brazos.  
  
-Ryuichi!- dijo el pelirrosa contrayendo su carita en una expresión chistosa. -No vuelvas a asustarme así, mira que casi se me sale el corazón.-  
  
-Ok, ok Shu-chan- dijo divertido. -Que hacías por aquí?  
  
-Daba un paseo.-  
  
-Shuiiichiiii!- gritó Ryuichi antes de saltarle encima. -me ayudas a bañar a blanquito no da?- preguntó muy cerca de su oído.  
  
-Que?!- gritó Shuichi sorprendido.  
  
-Venga di que si Shu-chan.- volvió a preguntar con expresión de niño inocente el castaño.  
  
- Bueno, esta bien - asintió el pelirrosa reticente ante semejante pedido.  
  
Ambos chicos atravesaron el arco y se adentraron en el establo. Ryuichi cerró la puerta y le hizo una seña al pelirrosa para que lo siguiera hasta el compartimiento en donde estaba encerrado blanquito comiendo tranquilamente.  
  
Ryuichi depositó el barreño con el agua y el jabón en el suelo, tomó un par de cepillos extendiéndole uno a Shuichi, dedicándole una sonrisa.  
  
-Esto es para bañar a blanquito no da.- -Pero yo... nunca he bañado a un caballo, ni siquiera se como se hace.- -No importa yo te enseñare.- tomó la mano de Shuichi haciéndole coger el cepillo, este miró el objeto en su mano.  
  
Ryuichi mojó el cepillo en el agua enjabonada, procediendo a pasarlo sobre la piel del caballo. El joven esclavo dedicó una mirada desconfiada al animal que en aquel momento parecía estar bastante calmado y relajado. Se acercó al barreño, imitando la acción del rey, volvió a mirar al caballo, juraría que lo había visto dedicarle una mirada de pocos amigos en aquel momento... se retiró de blanquito todo lo que la longitud de su brazo estirado le permitía, y con temor empezó a frotar sobre la piel del animalito.  
  
-Shu-chan blanquito no te hará nada, acércate mas na no da.- caminó unos pasos hasta colocarse tras de Shuichi, pegando su pecho a la espalda de este, consiguiendo que el chico de ojos violetas se aproximara mas al caballo. -lo ves? No pasa nada.- su voz sonó sensual sobre el oído del muchacho, consiguiendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.  
  
El joven esclavo comenzó a frotar la piel del animal con nerviosismo, sintiendo aun tras él el cuerpo del otro hombre. En un momento notó como este se retiraba de él, giró la cara buscando con sus ojos violetas el joven rey, observando como este se abría un poco la camisa dejando casi totalmente su pecho al descubierto y seguidamente ver como levantaba del suelo otro barreño que contenía solo agua. Enseguida sus miradas se cruzaron, Shuichi volteó la cara nervioso, se había quedado embobado observando el cuerpo del joven Rey. Al percatarse de la mirada del chico de cabellos rosados sobre él, esbozó una sonrisa inocente, acercándose a blanquito cargando el barreño para dejarlo al lado del otro.  
  
-Shuichi, me ayudas a mojar a blanquito na no da?- antes de que Shuichi respondiera, el caballo se movió inquieto, consiguiendo que el chico se asustara, de nuevo esa mirada en los ojos del animal... -jajajaja no pasa nada, siempre hace eso cuando le toca bañarse no da.- con un gesto indicó al joven esclavo que le ayudara.  
  
Entre los dos levantaron el barreño, echándoselo por encima al caballo, mojando la negra piel de este, haciendo que brillara al contacto con el agua. En el mismo momento en que se acabó el agua, Ryuichi salió corriendo, retirándose bastante del animal.  
  
-Uhm? Que ocurre Ryui...- enmudeció en el momento en que sintió como prácticamente todo el agua que debía estar sobre el caballo ahora estaba sobre él, gracias a que blanquito se había sacudido en aquel preciso momento. -genial... este caballo me odia...- murmuró con un gesto de enfado, siendo él esta vez el que le dedicaba la mirada asesina a un caballo que lo miraba angelicalmente. -Jajajajajajaja...- se escuchó una carcajada procedente del joven rey. -blanquito te ha empapado no da jajajajajaja.- se acercó sujetándose el estomago debido al dolor que la risa le ocasionaba. -Kumagoro no te lo dijo na no da?- se secó una lagrimita, Shuichi negó con la cabeza. -lo siento Shu-chan pero estas muy gracioso jajajajaja.- dejó de reírse cuando sintió la humedad del agua sobre él. -Jajajajajajaja ahora estamos igual.- le sacó la lengua traviesamente.  
  
La expresión de Ryuichi cambió a una mirada intensa, acompañada de un gesto divertido en su rostro, sus ojos azules brillaban amenazantes puestos sobre él pequeño, quien dejó de reírse al ver a aquel hombre aproximarse a él como un tigre que ataca a su presa.  
  
-Eto... yo...- -Quieres jugar Shuichi?- se acercó sensualmente al chico, acercando su cara a la de este, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros del muchacho.  
  
Ryuichi empujó el cuerpo del pequeño haciéndolo retroceder unos metros, hasta adentrarse aun mas en el establo. En un momento se encontraron tendidos sobre un montón de paja, el cuerpo de Shuichi se halló atrapado bajo el del otro, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de este sobre la suya, consiguiendo que su respiración se agitara al encontrar esos labios entre abiertos tan cercanos a los suyos, casi rozándolos, haciéndole excitar inevitablemente ante tal cercanía.  
  
Una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en los labios del joven rey ante la evidente excitación del pequeño que era acompañada de aquel característico rubor en sus mejillas. Una ola de pasión los envolvió en el momento en que los labios de Ryuichi se hallaron acariciando los del joven esclavo, quien se aferró a su cuello consiguiendo profundizar el beso.  
  
Las manos de Ryuichi comenzaron a perderse entre la ropa mojada del pequeño, acariciando sin miedo la piel desnuda bajo esta, desprendiéndose a su vez de las mismas. Shuichi procedió ha hacer lo mismo con algo de torpeza aun inseguro de si debia hacerlo, pero la mano de Ryuichi sobre la suya incitándolo a acariciar su piel bajo las prendas le dieron el permiso que necesitaba.  
  
Sus cuerpos se encontraron desnudos, Ryuichi se apoyaba con los brazos y las rodillas, manteniendo a Shuichi acorralado, con una nueva sonrisa observó el cuerpo del pequeño, como este brillaba sutilmente debido al sudor que comenzaba a humedecer la piel que antes había sido humedecida por el agua. Sus ojos azules se centraron en aquel rostro, en aquella mirada que el chico le dedicaba, mostrando en sus ojos violetas un brillo que parecía indicarle que debía seguir con aquello.  
  
Volvió a tumbarse sobre Shuichi, sin mas introdujo su lengua en la boca del pequeño, quien la acogió en la húmeda cavidad inmediatamente, recibiéndola con las caricias de su propia lengua. El chico de cabellos rosados gimió ahogadamente, respondiendo a aquellas caricias en el interior de su boca, la cual fue invadida seguidamente por un par de dedos que el joven rey introdujo en sustitución de su lengua.  
  
Sujetó la mano de Ryuichi, lamiendo aquellos dedos con deseo, mordisqueándolos a la vez que sentía los leves pero evidentes mordiscos que los dientes del otro ofrecían a la piel de su cuello, enrojeciéndola a su paso, y succionando seguidamente con sus labios.  
  
El joven de ojos azules gimió sobre la piel de Shuichi cuando este comenzó a moverse con inquietud bajo él, consiguiendo que sus erecciones rozasen, despertando en ambos ansias de mas. Entre jadeos bajó hasta el pecho que se movió agitado, tomando los pequeños pezones entre sus dientes hasta endurecerlos y conseguir que los numerosos jadeos del joven esclavo acabaran por ser evidentes gemidos.  
  
Una vez se hubo deleitado con la suave piel, movió al chico hasta hacerlo quedar sobre él, de nuevo sus miradas se cruzaron, los ojos azules incitantes se clavaban deseosos en la tímida mirada de los violetas. Elevó un poco la cabeza, alcanzando nuevamente los labios que brillaban a causa de la saliva para volver a besarlos con lujuria, volviendo a recorre el interior de la boca que le había ofrecido ese sabor tan excitante.  
  
Enredó sus dedos en los cabellos rosados, sujetándolos con fuerza, indicando a Shuichi que bajara por su cuerpo. Así lo hizo, deslizó sus labios acompañados por su lengua sobre el torso del joven rey, lamiendo toda la piel a su paso hasta que se detuvo peligrosamente cerca de la ansiosa erección. Ryuichi se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, encarando de nuevo los ojos violetas que lo miraban como si estuviera esperando una orden.  
  
-Quiero que la metas en tu boca.- soltó el pelo de Shuichi para tomarlo de la barbilla y obligarlo a abrir la boca, con la otra mano tomó su propio miembro y lo introdujo en la boca del pequeño, estremeciéndose ante el placentero contacto.  
  
Enseguida sintió como los labios del joven esclavo se deslizaban tímidamente al principio sobre la longitud, sintiendo la cálida respiración de este sobre la piel humedecida de la misma, volvió a tomarlo del cabello guiándole en su movimiento, haciéndole enterrar aun mas la erección entre sus labios.  
  
-Ah... Shuichi... si...- los jadeos escapaban cada vez con mayor intensidad de sus labios entre abiertos, regocijándose con la imagen del pequeño a su costado, excitándolo mas con cada lamida que le ofrecía.  
  
Con un hondo suspiro cerró los ojos dejándose caer hasta quedar nuevamente tumbado, disfrutando de las placenteras sensaciones que estaba experimentando su cuerpo. Deslizó la mano que sujetaba el cabellos rosado por la espalda de Shuichi, llegando a su trasero donde no pudo evitar apretar la piel con su mano, provocando que de la boca del pequeño se escapara un sonoro gemido.  
  
-Sigue ah... Shuichi...- susurró jadeante el joven rey a la vez que movía las caderas hasta encontrar de nuevo la boca que lo acariciaba.  
  
Esta vez llevó su mano libre hasta el trasero del chico, tomando la otra nalga con ella, al igual que lo hacia su otra mano desde momentos antes. Guió el cuerpo del pequeño hasta posicionarlo a "cuatro patas" sobre él, teniendo acceso con su boca a la erección de este a la vez que Shuichi podía seguir con su trabajo sin ningún otro impedimento que los gemidos que comenzaron a escapar impacientes de su boca en el momento en que Ryuichi le indicó que se agachara un poco sintiendo como la lengua del joven rey comenzaba a jugar en su entrada a la vez que ahora una de las manos masajeaban su miembro.  
  
-Ah ah! Ry... Ryuichi... no, para ah !- las suplicas del chico solo sirvieron para que Ryuichi aumentase sus caricias e introdujese su lengua todo lo que la longitud de esta le permitía.  
  
Su propia saliva resbalaba de su boca hasta su cuello, mezclándose con el goteo de la erección que era envuelta por su mano. Movió las caderas indicando al pequeño que siguiera, este a pesar de estar totalmente aturdido por las caricias, consiguió volver a tomar con ansias el miembro en su boca, lamiéndolo trabajosamente a causa de los gemidos que ya era incapaz de reprimir. Aquello solo conseguía excitar mas al joven rey, sentir esos caricias casi ingenuas sobre su piel, el empeño que el chico ponía en su tarea, aquellos gemidos siendo recogidos por la sensible piel de su erección; todo eso lo estaba volviendo loco.  
  
Shuichi no pudo mas que liberar el miembro de su boca gimiendo con descontrol al sentir como la lengua de Ryuichi esta vez se deslizaba juguetona por su erección, lamiendo el goteo del liquido que escapaba de la punta de la misma. Esta vez fueron un par de dedos los que ocuparon el interior del esclavo, consiguiendo que arqueara su cuerpo para seguidamente moverse buscando mas contacto con la boca del joven rey.  
  
Sus dedos se movían con libertad en el interior del pequeño, provocando que este abriera sus piernas lo mas que estas le daban, con la otra mano tomó el miembro del chico sujetándolo por la base, ayudándose para lamerlo mejor, llegando a la punta recorriéndolo con su lengua, dedicando varias caricias a esa zona.  
  
-Ryuichi... ah... para, no aguanto mas...- sus palabras se mezclaban con el débil lloriqueo que escapaba de su garganta.  
  
En ese momento se olvidó por completo de su tarea, solo podía sentir, sentir aquel placer que lo inundaba, llevándolo a lo mas alto en un intenso orgasmo que fue recogido por la lengua de Ryuichi, resbalando a su vez por la barbilla del mismo.  
  
Con un largo suspiró dio por finalizaba su "tortura" sintiéndose temblar. Seguidamente sintió como Ryuichi se movía bajó su cuerpo, incorporándose para colocarse tras él, notando como la erección del joven rey rozaba esta vez con sus nalgas.  
  
-Ahora es mi turno Shuichi.- dijo el ojos azules lamiendo con dulzura la oreja del pelirrosa, haciendole temblar.  
  
Se frotó con fuerza contra Shuichi quien dejó escapar inconsciente varios gemidos sintiendo que en cualquier momento las piernas le iban a fallar.  
  
Las manos de Ryuichi se aferraron a las caderas del pequeño cuerpo alejándose un poco para luego deslizarse suavemente dentro del pelirrosa quien lanzo un suave quejido, mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre la que se encontraba en su cadera apretándola.  
  
Las sensaciones eran abrumadoras... aquella estrecha cavidad aterciopelada envolviéndolo, embriagándole el dulce y maravilloso cuerpo bajo si. Se inclino y mordisqueo un poco el cuello de Shuichi para luego lamerlo; mientras esperaba a que se acostumbrara a la invasión.  
  
Lenta, muy lentamente, se retiro para luego penetrarle de nuevo, esta vez con mas fuerza hasta establecer un ritmo candente y constante.  
  
Shuichi jadeaba con fuerza, su cuerpo perfecto brillando con una fina capa de transpiración. Sus manos se aferraron mas fuertes a las caderas del pelirrosa al comenzar a moverse con breves y candentes embestidas, observando con deleite como su miembro se hundía una y otra vez dentro de aquel cuerpo estrecho.  
  
Comenzó suave y luego fue aumentando el ritmo y la intensidad del acto, retirándose casi completamente y luego embistiendo con fuerza, empujándose profundamente. Sonriendo con satisfacción al escuchar los gemidos irreprimibles que brotaban de los labios del pelirrosa.  
  
Shuichi había soltado la mano para colocarla junto a la otra en el suelo y lograr apoyar se peso por completo consiguiendo el equilibrio, elevando sus caderas respondiendo a cada embestida.  
  
La mano izquierda de Ryuichi abandonó su posición en la cadera del pequeño para moverse hasta su cabeza donde tiró del suave cabello haciéndole levantar el rostro y tomar posesión de sus labios en un beso un tanto salvaje.  
  
-Quiero que digas mi nombre Shuichi... quiero oírlo salir de tu boca... cuando sientas... que ya no aguantas mas... cuando llegues al clímax...- susurró entrecortado Ryuichi al liberar la boca del pequeño, mientras arremetía mas fuerte contra Shuichi que estaba perdido en la complaciente y algo dolorosa penetración y a pesar de ello asintió al pedido del otro sonrojándose aun mas.  
  
Deslizando la mano por el vientre del pelirrosa, Ryuichi tomó su erección y comenzó a acariciarla imponiéndole el mismo ritmo de sus embestidas.  
  
Entonces, Shuichi dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando su cuerpo y de su boca brotando el mas bien en un gemido que en un grito el nombre de Ryuichi el cual empujo aún más profundamente dentro del pelirrosa y rotó sus caderas de forma experimental, satisfecho al escuchar su nombre en la voz musical de Shuichi.  
  
Ryuichi no pudo evitar gritar seguidamente el nombre del pequeño al sentir como su erección era aferrada fuerte y deliciosa por los músculos internos de Shuichi a la vez que el clímax de este estallaba en su mano y su propio orgasmo estallaba dentro de él.  
  
Cansados dejaron caer sus cuerpos bañados en sudor sobre el montón de paja que los había acogido. Ryuichi sentía su cuerpo arder, el calor brotaba de su interior, entonces sintió una helada corriente enfriarle hasta los huesos haciéndolo quedar parado, mirando a su alrededor desorientado hasta toparse con unos ojos azules y una risa que correspondía a K, enseguida comprendió que este lo había despertado de su cálido sueño con el barreño de agua fría con el cual se disponía momentos antes de quedarse dormido a bañar a blanquito, acabando de ese modo el sueño que habia confundido con la realidad.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Notas de Cathain:  
  
Que quieren que les diga, este bonus era de esperarse viniendo de nosotras, en especial Saiyi y yo que adoramos esta parejita =p  
  
Notas de Saiyi:  
  
KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA K PEDAZO DE LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jeje lo siento, no me pude resistir ^_^u bueno, pues eso, k lo escribimos entre cath y yo, cada una se ocupo de una parte jijijijiji nada, espero k les haya gustado, pk a mi me ha encantado!!!!!!!!!!!!! Si es k me encantan estos dos!!!!!!!!!! A si, este lemon se lo keremos dedicar tanto cath como yo a Ai, pk la keremos mucho y pk le gustan muchiiiiiiiiiiiisimo los lemon XDDDDDDDDDDDDD ^_^  
  
Notas de Ai:  
  
No puedo articular palabra solo puedo decir ^//////////////////////////////////////////////////////^ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA kiero mas bonus!!! *-* KIEROOO KIEROO KIEROOO *-* *-´* *-* *-* 


	18. 15

Dream Within By Chekie Girls  
  
Cap. 15  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Al adentrarse en la casa fueron recibidos inmediatamente con una copa de vino tinto y con besos por parte de las mujeres en la entrada.  
  
La casa estaba decorada por dentro con grandes cortinas de terciopelo rojo y azul que separaba las habitaciones "privadas" y en la primera planta se hallaba decorado con una fuente de mármol que tenia en el centro una hermosa estatua de un pequeño ángel desnudo de cabellos rizados y sostenía un gran jarrón del cual se derramaba el agua. Había algunos faroles de colores verdes y blancos colgados de las columnas.  
  
Después de la fuente se encontraban de inmediato unas escaleras que se dividían en dos las cuales conducían a distintas alas de la casa. Montones de mujeres con poca o casi nula ropa se arremolinaban en la entrada y en el inicio de las escaleras ofreciendo generosas vistas de sus cuerpos. Era mas que obvio que se hallaban en un burdel.  
  
Una mujer ya entrada en años les dio una cálida bienvenida preguntándoles que tipo de gustos tenían, ofreciéndoles su "mercancía"  
  
Eiri observó aquel lugar indiferente a lo que allí se hallaba, había accedido a dejarse guiar por aquellos hombres con la esperanza de encontrar cuanto antes a su esclavo, y si era necesario estar en aquel lugar para conseguir algo de información sobre como llegar antes el reino de Sindhar, lo estaría el tiempo que fuera necesario. Volvió la mirada hacia Tatsuha, este vibraba en excitación, tenia las manos unidas y los ojos brillantes, de seguro a su mente pervertida le encantaba ese lugar.  
  
Recorrieron el lugar detrás del pirata, envolviéndolos el ambiente cálido y azucarado de la casa. Las voces y risas de los clientes se volvían un eco sobrecogedor que llenaba el ambiente acompañado por una rápida y contagiosa música que provenía de un piano y algunos violines.  
  
Pronto se encontraron frente a una puerta de madera al final del pasillo.  
  
-Espérenme aquí -dijo el pirata antes de cruzar la puerta. -No te parece fascinante este lugar?.- preguntó Tatsuha a su hermano observando embobado las hermosas mujeres que agitaban sus manos saludándolo incitantemente desde la baranda que estaba frente a ellos. -No.- respondió el rubio secamente mientras veía como su hermano les devolvía el saludo a dichas muchachas. -Que aburrido eres Eiri. Porque no nos divertimos después de charlar con el tipo que nos va a llevar a Sindhar?- con total confianza pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de su hermano consiguiendo pro parte de este una mirada de "quita esa mano o te la corto" -Anda Eiri mira que necesitamos descansar y relajarnos un poco.- apartó la mano de encima del rubio para tirar de la manga de este con cara inocente. -No estoy de humor para estas tonterías.- con un gruñido se deshizo de un movimiento de la mano de Tatsuha que hasta ese momento le había sujetado de la manga de su camisa. -sabes perfectamente para que hemos venido aquí.-  
  
Los ojos dorados se cruzaron en aquel momento con la mirada de unos hermosos ojos verdes que pertenecían a una de las muchachas, la cual se había asomado por una de las puertas requiriendo la atención de ambos hermanos..  
  
-Pasen.- les indicó la muchacha en un todo algo tímido al encontrarse con los intimidantes ojos de Eiri.  
  
Al entrar se toparon con los dos hombres sentados en una mesa cercana a la ventana. Uno de ellos era el pirata que los había llevado hasta allí y el otro era un hombre alto y de contextura fuerte, cabellos azabaches y ojos negros, el sujeto en cuestión se hallaba a medio vestir, solo con los pantalones, las botas y la camisa desabrochada.  
  
-Bienvenidos.- saludo mostrando una sonrosa algo malévola. -Mi amigo me ha comentado que ustedes necesitan viajar urgentemente al reino de Sindhar, cierto?- -Si.- contestó Yuki sosteniendo sin temor alguno la mirada oscura del hombre. -Necesitamos ir lo mas pronto posible a Sindhar no importa el costo.- -Perfecto.- habló nuevamente el sujeto. -Dos bolsas de oro serán suficientes, los llevaremos hasta el puerto en una semana, están de acuerdo?- preguntó el hombre de cabellos negros. -Porque tanto tiempo?.- preguntó Eiri con semblante serio, consiguiendo que el hombre soltara una risita. -Porque tengo que recoger mi mercancía antes de embarcarme hasta Sindhar. Lo tomas o lo dejas. No encontraras a nadie que te haga una oferta mejor que la mía.- Eiri se mantuvo en silencio, apretó los puños con fuerza y seguidamente dejó escapar un hondo suspiro. -Bien.- el hombre dio por hecho que el trato había sido aceptado. -Entonces nos veremos en una semana en el muelle, el barco del final con el nombre "Minerva".-  
  
**********************  
  
Las respiraciones agitadas invadían en aquel momento la estaña habitación y aquel olor tan peculiar seguía presente en ella. Sobre la cama descansaba el cuerpo de Hiro que se encontraba bocabajo, sus cabellos rojizos se esparcían revueltos sobre los numerosos cojines, algunos mechones caían sobre su rostro pegándose en este debido al sudor. Sentía como su cuerpo poco a poco se iba relajando tras el estado de excitación al que se vio sometido momentos antes gracias a K, quien aquella noche lo hizo suyo mas de una vez.  
  
Sintió nuevamente los sensuales labios de su rubio amante sobre la piel de su espalda, subiendo despacio por ella, acariciándola con soplos y sutiles roces. Hiro se revolvió un poco entre las sabanas. Momentos antes aquel hombre lo había poseído de una manera sumamente apasionada, lujuriosa, pero las caricias que en ese momento recibía eran totalmente distintas.  
  
Cerró los ojos, deseaba sentir de nuevo las sensaciones de minutos atrás, la excitación que le causaba el roce con aquel cuerpo. Aquel extraño hombre le había mostrado los secretos del sexo, lo que la pasión y el deseo podía dar de si en una sola noche. Jamas se pensó envuelto en una situación como esa, con otro hombre. Pero K tenia algo que lo atraía, algo sumamente interesante que le hacia desearlo y que nada mas importase.  
  
-Ah!- gimió suavemente cuando los labios del rubio se posaron sobre su cuello ofreciéndole un mordisco ansioso de mas. -Te quedan fuerzas para seguir el resto de la noche?- le susurró K de manera sumamente erótica. -Puede que aquel día me ganaras, pero no pienso dejarme vencer por ti en la cama.- dejó escapar una risita a la vez que se daba la vuelta para dedicarle una mirada desafiante a los ojos azules que lo miraban quemándolo. -Ok, como quieras.- atrapó los labios del muchacho en un nuevo beso cargado de pasión.  
  
***********************  
  
Yuki caminaba por el pasillo mas alejado, quería irse de aquel lugar cuanto andes, pero su hermano había decidido quedarse un rato, así que decidió volverse solo a la posada, ya tenia lo que quería, no era necesario permaneces mas tiempo allí.  
  
-Una semana...- susurró absorto en sus pensamientos.  
  
Eran ya varios días de viaje y aun no llegaba a su destino, le parecía algo sumamente lejano el momento en que volviera a ver a su esclavo. Y todo eso suponiendo que estaba en lo cierto y el muchacho se encontraba en el reino de Sindhar... de lo contrario, todo aquello habría sido en vano. Sonrió irónicamente para si mismo. Todo aquello parecía una burla del destino, del maldito destino que los había llevado a aquella situación.  
  
Se detuvo para apoyar su cuerpo sobre la barandilla, recostándose un poco contra ella. Entonces creyó sentir unos cálidos brazos rodear su abdomen en un abrazo tranquilo, y un aroma dulce e intoxicante colarse por su ropa, por su piel, invadiendo sus sentidos. Mientras una cabeza se hundía en su espalda para luego acercar su aliento hasta su cuello y sentir unos suaves y tiernos labios lamer y mordisquear levemente su oreja encendiendo sus deseos reprimidos.  
  
-Shuichi...- gimió suavemente cerrando los ojos.  
  
Maldito subconsciente que lo jodía con esa fantasía. En los dos últimos días había sido presa de imágenes y sensaciones que le llegaban con solo oler algo dulce y floral que se pareciera a la esencia de su esclavo o con solo ver alguna que se asemejaba la de él... necesitaba tenerlo a su lado nuevamente.  
  
Al darse vuelta su mirada se fijó en una mujer exuberante de cabellos castaños que caminaba hacia él, vestida solo con un corsé turquesa que realzaba su figura y una falda negra cubría sus piernas hasta sus rodillas entreabriéndose al caminar permitiendo una vista a sus muslos.  
  
La mujer se acercó hacia él y lo tomó de la mano.  
  
-Sígueme...- dijo con tono sensual a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo.  
  
Eiri la miro, detallando aun mas su figura mientras se dejaba guiar, quizás no seria tan mala idea "relajarse" como bien le había sugerido su hermano.  
  
La mujer lo condujo hasta una habitación y lo guió hasta la cama donde le hizo sentarse en el borde, colando sus manos entre los botones de la camisa del rubio a la vez que se sentaba sobre su regazo.  
  
Los ojos dorados seguían los movimientos de la mujer que tenía pegada a él, tenía sus brazos rodeándole el cuello, sus labios en el mismo y su cuerpo se movía contra él en un intento para excitarle. Las manos de la mujer recorrieron el pecho del príncipe, llegando a perderse bajo la fina tela de la camisa de este, ocasionándole un sobresalto debido a la frialdad de aquellas finas manos. Unas manos totalmente distintas a las de su esclavo, las cuales siempre estaban cálida y lo acariciaban con dulzura.  
  
Eiri cerró sus ojos y lanzó un suave suspiro al sentir como una mano fría se deslizaba dentro de su pantalón. En un impulso tomo a la mujer por la barbilla y fijó sus ojos en los cafés de ella, la mirada de ella estaba llena de lujuria, de vació, solo un deseo carnal se asomaba allí... totalmente opuesta a la mirada llena de vida e inocencia de Shuichi. Inmediatamente se levantó dejando caer a la mujer en el suelo, quien lo miro incrédula ante lo que acababa de hacer.  
  
-No me interesa.- dijo con voz fría mientras se acomodaba la ropa y se dirigía a la salida. -Perdón?!- gritó la mujer indignada.  
  
Sin obtener respuestas lo siguió hasta el pasillo donde aferró su mano al brazo del rubio con la tácita exigencia de una respuesta. El rubio arqueó la ceja y fijó su mirada fiera en ella.  
  
-Que no me interesa acostarme contigo.- -Nunca nadie me ha dicho que no.- -Siempre hay una primera vez.- contestó con sarcasmo e indiferencia.  
  
Ella frunció el ceño molesta e intentó acariciar al rubio pero este le tomo fuertemente de las muñecas impidiéndole el contacto.  
  
-Dije que no.- la soltó molesto y buscó dentro de su ropa un bolsita pequeña de cuero y la lanzo al piso. -Alli tienes el dinero por tus servicios y ya déjame en paz.-  
  
Sin una mirada atrás, la mujer de cabellos castaños que había quedado muda de la impresión, solo rompió a llorar y gritar maldiciendo al rubio logrando captar las miradas de las personas que se "divertían" en ese pasillo.  
  
Eiri salió de aquel lugar apresuradamente, alejándose de allí, respirando agitadamente. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza a la vez que cerraba los ojos y se recostaba sobre una pared. De nuevo la vida le hacia daño, como aquella vez en su pasado, ahora lo hacia sufrir de nuevo. Y todo por un chiquillo que un día se cruzó en su vida y le hizo ver la verdad de las cosas. Los sentimientos olvidados que una vez llego a tener por aquel que fue su maestro volvían a aflorar por una persona a la que el creía totalmente distinta a la que un día le hizo daño. Se llevó una mano a la cara, cubriendo sus ojos dorados que brillaban mas de lo normal dejando asomas alguna lagrima solitaria. Después de tanto tiempo volvía a sentir miedo.  
  
-No pensé que te marcharías, que tu también me harías daño, Shuichi.-  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Shuichi llevaba mas de una hora dando vueltas por los jardines de palacio, andaba de un lado a otro, mirándolo todo y absorto en sus pensamientos. Ya habían trascurrido varios días desde que llegó a palacio, en los cuales había estado muy entretenido con su nuevo amo, quien intentaba animarlo jugando con él en todo momento, menos cuando este tenia que realizar alguna labor como sultán del reino. Pero aun así, el conejito de color rosa le hacia compañía como lo estaba haciendo en aquel mismo instante. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y perdió su mirada en los ojitos negros de Kumagoro.  
  
-Tienes suerte Kumagoro, tu no tienes que decidir ciertas cosas.- una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro. -Que es lo que tienes que decidir?- -Buaaaaaaa! Hiro!- se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su amigo y verlo tras él. –por que me estas asustando siempre?- -Jajajaja, por que me gusta ver la cara de idiota que pones cuando te asustas.- le revolvió el pelo con cariño a la vez que se sentaba a su lado. -No me despeines!- con un gesto de enfado se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza para peinarse un poco. -Y esto?- señaló al conejito de peluche que había quedado sobre las piernas de Shuichi. –como es que lo tienes tu?- -Eh... Ryuichi me lo dejó, para que no estuviera solo. Por que últimamente tu me descuidas.- se cruzó de brazos con un claro gesto de enfado infantil en su rostro. -No seas tonto, sabes que eres muy importante para mi.- le guiño un ojo consiguiendo que el pequeño se sonrojara. –jeje, sigues sonrojándote como siempre.– -Eres malo Hiro! Me haces sonrojar a propósito!- abrazó a Kumagoro con un gesto inocente, intentando esconder la cabeza tras el peluche. -Shuichi... puedo preguntarte algo?- el joven esclavo cambió su expresión a un gesto de confusión, por que ese cambio tan repentino? Después de cruzarse con la mirada de su amigo asintió en respuesta. –por que le pediste al Rey Ryuichi que fuera tu amo?- -Que? Como lo sabes?- -Esas cosas se saben cuando estas en palacio...- Shuichi se mantuvo en silencio. -Se puede saber por que no me dijiste nada?- le dio un golpecito en la cabeza consiguiendo romper el ambiente tenso que se había producido segundos antes con su pregunta. -Ite! Hiro no baka!.- -Si soy un baka, me lo has dicho muchas veces, pero no cambies de tema!.- lo miró seriamente de nuevo acercando su rostro al del esclavo. -Es que... te estuve buscando la noche de la fiesta para contártelo pero tu no aparecías por ningún sitio! Además, casi no te he visto en estos días por aquí! Donde te metes? Me abandonas como siempre! Ya no me quieres!- el chico de cabellos rosados mordió la orejita de Kumagoro como había visto hacer tantas veces a Ryuichi. -Eh... vale, la culpa es mía...- disimuló tratando de cambiar de tema. –pero dime, por que lo hiciste?- -Por que es lo mas conveniente.- respondió soltando la oreja del conejito, Hiro lo miró confundido. –si voy a vivir en este reino nuevamente, pensé que lo mejor seria ser el esclavo del rey. Además, conozco a Ryuichi desde que yo era prácticamente un crio, siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien, y lo aprecio mucho.- -Esa es la única razón?- Shuichi quedó en silencio y bajó la cabeza. –Shuichi... respóndeme.- el de cabellos rosados negó a la pregunta del pelirrojo. -También lo hago para... olvidarme de Yuki..- -Me lo imaginaba.- suspiró. –Y crees que eso esta bien?- -Yo... hasta aquella anoche pensé que volvería a ver a Yuki, en el fondo tenia la esperanza de que vendría a buscarme.- sonrió tristemente. –pero me he dado cuenta de que eso es algo imposible. Creo que si consigo sentir por Ryuichi lo mismo que el siente por mi, podré olvidar a Yuki.- -Shuichi, no puedes obligarte a amar a alguien por mucho que aprecies a esa persona.- El joven esclavo quedó en silencio, pensando en las recientes palabras de Hiro.  
  
Cerca de ellos se escuchó las pisadas de alguien, ambos se volvieron encontrándose con lo que parecía ser Ryuichi corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos.  
  
-Shuichiiiiiiiiiiii!- -Pero que...- al verlo venir a toda velocidad hacia ellos, Hiro se apartó aterrorizado del camino de "aquello", evitando que lo arroyara, pero sin poder evitar que el joven rey quedara encima de Shuichi y ambos en el suelo. -Shu-chan! Cuanto tiempo sin verte na no da! Te cuidó bien Kumagoro?- tomó al conejito en brazos mientras seguía sobre Shuichi bajo la forzada sonrisa de Hiro. -Si, me ha cuidado muy bien.- sonrió intentando poner buena cara mientras se reponía del reciente golpe. -Espera, te ayudare a levantarle no da.- se quitó de encima ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo. -Gracias...- -Shu-chan ,vienes con Kumagoro y conmigo a un sitio?- -A un sitio?- -Yo me voy ya, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, nos vemos Shuichi.- se despidió Hiro haciendo un gesto con la mano dedicado a su amigo y una reverencia dedicada al rey quien pareció no saber por que el joven hacia eso. -Ryuichi... a donde vamos?.- preguntó en un susurro el de ojos violetas, consiguiendo en su voz un tono algo tímido. -Kumagoro quiere darte una sorpresa Shu-chan.- contestó poniendo al conejito sobre la cabeza del esclavo quien sonrió en respuesta.  
  
Con Kumagoro sobre su cabeza y con Ryuichi tirando de su mano, Shuichi siguió al joven de ojos azules hasta que llegaron al jardín donde aquel día le había pedido que fuera su amo.  
  
-Shuichi.- pronuncio Ryuichi saboreando el nombre, lanzándole una mirada ardiente, una mirada capaz de desnudar su alma tanto como su cuerpo.  
  
-Si?- el muchacho se sobresaltó, estaba tan metido en sus pensamiento, recordando su petición en aquel mismo lugar que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver aquella mirada y esa voz dirigida a él.  
  
-Quiero mostrarte un lugar que te encantara no da.- habló nuevamente mostrando esta vez un tono mas infantil. -Pero es una sorpresa.- sonrió ante el gesto de incertidumbre del pequeño.  
  
Los ojos violetas se clavaron mirando con asombro el pañuelo de seda negra que Ryuichi sacó de dentro de la túnica que lo cubría desde sus hombros hasta casi llegar al suelo.  
  
El joven rey se acercó a Shuichi, inclinándose hacia él, provocando que algo se revolviera en el interior del esclavo cuando tuvo los penetrantes ojos azules sobre los suyos. Entonces sintió como los brazos de Ryuichi rodeaban su cabeza y una fina tela negra cubría sus ojos. El de ojos azules ató el pañuelo en la noca del otro, asegurándose de que este no tuviera visión alguna.  
  
Después tomó su mano nuevamente y lo jaló hasta atraerlo un poco mas hacia él. El pelirrosa no se atrevía a preguntar nada, sentía que seria una falta a su amo. Después de todo las leyes para los esclavos en su reino no eran iguales que las de Ilion...  
  
Ryuichi pasó su brazo izquierdo sobre la cintura del chico, atrayéndolo totalmente hacia su cuerpo, sobresaltando a este en el proceso.  
  
- No tengas miedo Shuichi, no voy a hacerte nada malo.- susurró suavemente en el oído del pequeño. -Solo déjate llevar. Confías en mi verdad?- esta vez su tono de voz fue algo mas relajado, mas inocente. Shuichi asintió en respuesta.  
  
Suspiró antes de comenzar a caminar guiado por el cuerpo de su amo, se sentía expuesto y vulnerable, la piel erizada por las sensaciones, las cuales le sobrecogían por completo. Él estaba completamente seguro de sus sentimiento hacia Yuki... Pero ese hombre siempre había tenido el poder de hacerlo sentir así, hacerlo sentir extremadamente vulnerable y confundido; y mas cuando decidía adoptar su postura seria y dominante.  
  
Se dejó guiar por él sin miedo alguno, a pesar de aquellos sentimientos tan contradictorios, Ryuichi siempre conseguía hacerlo sentir seguro, hacerlo sentir bien. Esa era una de las razones por las que le había pedido que este fuera su amo.  
  
La mano del joven rey se aferró mas a la cintura del pequeño, sintiendo ese frágil cuerpo sumamente cerca de él. Sentía la necesidad y el deber de protegerlo, de asegurarse de que nada ni nadie volvería a dañarlo. Asegurarse de que si el chico permanecía a su lado, podría llegar a ser feliz.  
  
Ryuichi aminoró el paso, indicando al pequeño que bajara unas escaleras. Shuichi sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo cuando creyó saber donde lo había llevado su guía. Había oído hablar de aquel lugar dentro de los jardines de palacio, pero jamás había estado allí. Al finalizar el tramo de escaleras se detuvieron, el de ojos azules volvió a respirar la esencia dulce y toxica que desprendía el pequeño antes de desatar el pañuelo cubriendo inmediatamente los ojos violetas con sus manos.  
  
-Maaa Ryuichi déjame ver ya.- gruñó con impaciencia mientras tomaba las manos del otro para quitárselas de los ojos, lo cual provocó una sonrisa por parte del rey ante la reacción de su esclavo.  
  
- Eres muy impaciente Shuichi.- susurro sobre su cuello haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración a la vez que descubría los ojos del pequeño.  
  
- Wow.- fue lo único que pudo decir este al ver el paisaje frente a si.  
  
Era como una pequeña jungla encerrada allí, había una cascada frente a si por la cual bajaba el agua en un suave e impaciente torrente cayendo estruendosa sobre el poso. Habían palmeras y cientos de flores sembradas por doquier encerrando una delicada tienda construida con madera lleno de grandes almohadones y algunas mesas pequeñas repletas de frutas y vino. Una habitación de descanso rodeada de un pequeño oasis.  
  
- Te gusta? -pregunto el de ojos azules.  
  
- Este lugar es magnifico Ryuichi, nunca había estado aquí!. Aunque...- se detuvo para mirar a Ryuichi quien le devolvió la mirada sonriendo. -...ya había oído hablar de este sitio.-  
  
-Bueno es que es un lugar de acceso ilimitado Shu-chan, por eso nunca has estado aquí no da- sus facciones se suavizaron sacando de nuevo de algún sitio al conejito. –yo quería haberte traído aquí cuando eras el esclavo de mi hermana na no da, pero ella no me dejaba!- se cruzó de brazos enfadado después de zarandear a Kumagoro en el aire ante la divertida mirada del esclavo. –pero ahora que eres mi esclavo...- de nuevo aquella mirada penetrante en su rostro hizo que la de Shuichi se tornara nerviosa.  
  
-Y que hacemos aquí?- preguntó cortando las palabras de su amo, se había puesto tan nervioso que la voz le salió sola, aunque al momento se arrepintió de sus propias palabras.  
  
Ryuichi se percató de ese gesto por parte del pequeño, no quería asustarlo, si no todo lo contrario. Quería conseguir que se sintiera bien en ese lugar, con él. Con ese pensamiento esbozó una amable sonrisa, dándose media vuelta para adentrarse mas en aquel lugar.  
  
Shuichi lo siguió, se acercaron a la cascada, Ryuichi la contemplaba tranquilamente, disfrutando de la hermosa vista. El joven esclavo no se atrevía a decir nada, veía a su amo tan concentrado que cualquier palabra podría resultar incomoda. Tan solo se sentó sobre la hierba, cerrando los ojos para dejar que el relajante ambiente se posesionara de él.  
  
- Me agrada este lugar como sitio de descanso.- la voz del joven rey rompió el silencio, consiguiendo que Shuichi se sobresaltara y centrara su mirada en él. -quería que lo conocieras ya que vendremos a menudo a este lugar cuando estemos juntos.- se volteó encontrándose con los ojos violetas que lo miraban expectantes. -y donde no seremos interrumpidos.- acentuó las ultimas palabras con intensidad, acercándose a Shuichi para ponerse de rodillas frente a él.  
  
Shuichi quería salir corriendo de allí lo mas rápido que le dieran sus piernas. Aquella tranquilidad en el ambiente se había tornado a una atmósfera llena de intimidad que lo hacia sentirse incomodo y avergonzado.  
  
Ryuichi extendió su mano ante el pequeño ofreciéndosela, a lo que este dudo antes de tomarla. Cuando sus manos se unieron, el joven rey trazo una línea suave con su dedo índice desde la muñeca hasta los dedos del pequeño, acariciándolos, provocando una respiración algo agitada en el joven esclavo.  
  
-Shuichi, quiero pedirte algo no da.- sonrió tranquilamente ante el pequeño que lo miraba algo confundido. –quiero que cantes para mi.-  
  
Las palabras del joven rey consiguieron que el cuerpo de Shuichi temblara inevitablemente. Precisamente aquello era lo que siempre había querido oír de boca de Eiri, y ahora era Ryuichi el que se lo pedía. Volvió la cara a un lado, inclinando un poco la cabeza de manera que los mechones rosados que se dejaban caer sobre su frente cubrían sus ojos violetas que brillaban a punto de dejar escapar un par de lagrimas.  
  
Ryuichi se percató de la actitud del pequeño, quizás no debió pedirle aquello, pero quería volver a oír su voz susurrar delicadamente cada melodía, cada palabra. Entonces sacó a Kumagoro poniéndoselo al pelirrosa sobre las rodillas, atrayendo la mirada del esclavo sobre el peluche.  
  
-Kumagoro te ayudará a cantar na no da.- su tono inocente y aniñado consiguió que Shuichi lo mirase y le mostrara una sonrisa.  
  
Poco a poco fue entonando una suave melodía, llena de sentimiento, de dulzura. Sus ojos violetas miraban fijamente a su amo, aquellos ojos azules le devolvían la mirada con una dulce expresión totalmente infantil; como la de un niño al que le están cantando una nana para dormir. Shuichi se sintió mas tranquilo, las notas de la canción salían espontáneamente de su garganta acompañada de una sutil sonrisa. Hacia tanto que no cantaba... y esta vez lo hacia para Ryuichi, aquel que le enseñó lo hermosa que podría llegar a ser una canción si dejabas aflorar todos tus sentimientos en ella.  
  
Ahora comprendía lo que el joven rey le dijo una vez; "cuando te enamores podrás escribir una bonita canción de amor". No quería pensar en eso, en el causante de que la letra de sus canciones tuvieran mas sentimiento. Tenia que centrarse en la realidad, ahora Ryuichi era su amo, él mismo se lo había pedido, no estaría bien pensar en alguien mas. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos y su voz tembló cuando se percató de la mirada de Ryuichi.  
  
Esta vez lo miraban fijamente unos ojos tan profundos como el océano, de un azul intenso y un brillo casi lujurioso en ellos. Nervioso bajó la mirada, centrándola en el peluche el cual sujetó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Por que esa mirada lo confundía de aquella manera? Le encantaba estar con Ryuichi, jugar con él; le había gustado desde siempre. Pero cada vez que lo miraba de esa forma conseguía ponerlo nervioso.  
  
En un momento sintió como la mano del joven rey lo sujetaba de la barbilla, seguidamente lo único que pudo ver fueron de nuevo los intentos ojos de este. Ryuichi estaba tan cerca de él que incluso podía sentir su respiración. Hizo un esfuerzo por seguir cantando, sentía el corazón latir agitadamente, sus brazos se aferraron mas al peluche apretándolo contra su pecho y el rostro de Ryuichi se acercó mas al suyo.  
  
En un intento de librarse de aquella intimidante mirada, bajó la vista hasta encontrar en su camino los sensuales labios del rey, los cuales comenzaron a moverse lentamente, consiguiendo que de ellos escapara el susurro de una canción. Shuichi se detuvo, volvió a mirar a su amo directamente a los ojos, dejándose arrullar por la suave melodía que ahora escapaba de entre los labios de Ryuichi.  
  
Cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenia los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del cosquilleo que le producía la respiración del joven rey sobre su cuello y de la sensación de tranquilidad de aquellas palabras entonadas en su oído.  
  
Cada palabra de la canción era entonada cada vez mas lentamente, algo entrecortada. Shuichi no pudo evitar suspirar como respuesta a la caricia de aquellos labios sobre su cuello, a la suavidad de la mano del joven rey sobre su mejilla sonrojada.  
  
Soltó a Kumagoro dejándolo caer al suelo, llevó sus manos ahora libres al pecho de su amo, colocándolas sobre este con algo de timidez, sintiendo el latir de su corazón bajo estas. Las palabras seguían siendo susurradas cerca de su oído, intercaladas con suaves besos sobre su cuello, consiguiendo que se le erizara la piel.  
  
En un momento se halló recostado sobre la hierba, sentía a Ryuichi a su lado, esta vez la mano del joven rey se deslizó desde la cara del pequeño hasta el pecho de este, acariciando suavemente la bronceada piel que quedaba expuesta tras abrir un poco la camisa. Los labios de Ryuichi dejaron el cuello para besar delicadamente las mejillas del pequeño. Sentía como este sujetaba con fuerza la tela de su camisa entre sus manos temblorosas, como su respiración se había hecho mas irregular y acelerada.  
  
Retiró un poco su rostro del de Shuichi, con su mano libre acarició los cabellos rosados, observando un momento el rostro sonrojado del esclavo que seguía con los ojos cerrados, como si temiera abrirlos, observando como esos labios invitaban a ser besados. Entonces sus sentimientos pudieron mas que cualquier otra cosa. En ese momento sus labios no entonaron una bonita melodía, si no un dulce beso sobre los de Shuichi.  
  
El joven esclavo se sobresaltó cuando los labios de su amo se posaron sobre los suyos, rozándolos con cariño. Enseguida sintió como estos se movían buscando un contacto mayor. Con algo de timidez abrió un poco su boca, sintiendo con mas firmeza el sabor de la de Ryuichi.  
  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando escapar de los pensamientos que comenzaban a invadirlo, intentando borrar la presencia de Yuki en su mente.  
  
Ryuichi acarició aquellos labios saboreándolos, tratándolos con dulzura, incluso con inocencia. Hacia demasiado tiempo que tenia esos sentimientos pro el joven esclavo y jamás se atrevió a besarlo antes. En aquel entonces sabia que Shuichi solo sentía amistad y un gran respeto hacia él, quizás por esa razón no se había atrevido a hacerlo. Pero esta vez era diferente, Shuichi quería olvidar su amor por Yuki, por eso le pidió que fuera su amo. Sintió que aquello era el empujón que le faltaba, la señal para que lo hiciera. Ryuichi profundizó el beso bajo ese pensamiento, haciéndolo mas apasionado, entrando con su lengua en la boca del chico, descargando una especia de rabia retenida en sus pensamientos.  
  
Si tan solo hubiera intentado besarlo antes de que se lo llevaran de su reino... aquel día que le confesó sus sentimientos, quizás nada de eso habría ocurrido, quizás Shuichi se habría enamorado de él, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde. Otra persona había parecido en la vida del pequeño robándole su amor, a pesar de ser el en cierto modo el primero en la vida del joven esclavo.  
  
Shuichi se movió inquieto presionando con sus brazos sobre el pecho de un Ryuichi que se había vuelto mas apasionado, cuyas carisias se habían vuelto mas intensas y ahora recorrían deseosas el cuerpo del pequeño desde su pecho hasta su vientre.  
  
-Ryuichi... para.- dijo en el momento que el otro dejó sus labios libres para besar nuevamente su cuello. –no... no quiero seguir...- lloriqueó dejando caer sus brazos pesadamente uno a cada lado de su cuerpo.  
  
Aquel beso se había vuelto algo violento, ya no eran las suaves caricias con las que el joven rey había conseguido hacerlo estremecer minutos antes, ahora eran mucho mas intensas, mas demandantes.  
  
-Por favor... déjame, yo... no puedo hacer esto.- Ryuichi se detuvo de inmediato ante las palabras y el llanto del pequeño.  
  
-Shuichi...- se incorporó observando el rostro sofocado y humedecido del esclavo, el movimiento agitado de su pecho, el miedo en su mirada. –yo... lo siento no quería forzarte.-  
  
El pequeño se incorporó secándose las lagrimas, tomando enseguida a Kumagoro para abrazarlo.  
  
-Yo lo siento, pero no puedo, no puedo darte lo que deseas.- bajó la mirada avergonzado ante su amo.  
  
Las manos de Ryuichi tomaron el rostro del chico, consiguiendo que este lo mirase nuevamente.  
  
-Lo que deseo es que estés conmigo.-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Asi esta bien.- sonrió amablemente. –Kumagoro se quedara contigo hasta que te sientas mejor no da.- se levantó dándole la espalda a Shuichi que no se atrevía aun a mirarlo. –puedes irte si quieres, te veré en la cena.- comentó tranquilamente dirigiéndole una mirada al pequeño quien solo asintió con la cabeza y se marcho de allí dejando a Ryuichi con una sonrisa en su rostro se pronto se volvió melancólica. –Ya sabia que no iba a ser fácil...-  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Shuichi llegó corriendo a su habitación apartando de su camino a todos los sirvientes que le entorpecían. Cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella, dejándose caer en el suelo con la respiración agitada y las mejillas aun sonrojadas. Abrazó a Kumagoro escondiendo el rostro tras el peluche.  
  
-Que puedo hacer? Ryuichi es muy bueno conmigo, no esta bien que me porte así con él. ahora soy su esclavo, yo mismo se lo pedí. Pero... no puedo... no puedo hacer eso. Hiro tiene razón, no puedo obligarme a amarlo.- sollozó enterrando mas la cara en el conejito. –ya se que jamás volveré a ver a Yuki, seguro que esta muy tranquilo sin mi, sin que le moleste con mis cosas.- sonrió tristemente esta vez mirando la sonrisa del peluche. –seguro que no le ha importado que me marchara, y seguramente ya... se habrá casado.- sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas hasta mojar la tela del conejito.  
  
Shuichi se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, se secó la cara con ambas manos y se levantó del suelo.  
  
-Eso ya acabó, a partir de ahora las cosas serán diferentes.- esbozó una sonrisa tratando de convencerse a si mismo.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Tras una larga semana de espera, por fin habían tomado el barco que los llevaría a Sindhar. Aquella semana se hizo interminable para ambos al igual que los dos días que duro el viaje por mar.  
  
- Bien hasta aquí nos trajo la marea jóvenes.- dijo el capitán del barco señalando un pequeño bote preparado para acércalos hasta el puerto. - No va a acercarse mas?.- preguntó con curiosidad Tatsuha. - Este no es mi destino por el momento camarada.- sonrió de nuevo el capitán pasando un brazo por los hombros del moreno.  
  
En el transcurso del viaje Tatsuha se había hecho muy amigo del capitán y de la mayoría de la tripulación, compartiendo las noches de farra y juego.  
  
- Apresúrate Tatsuha.- habló Yuki frunciendo el ceño al pasar junto a los hombres en dirección al bote.  
  
El moreno se abstuvo de responderle a su hermano mayor. Últimamente estaba de un huraño que era mejor no alterarlo, definitivamente estaba realmente interesado en su esclavo. "Eiri coraza de hielo" ahora era Eiri sin nada mas que un sentimiento poderoso atormentándole. Gracias a Shuichi quizás pudiera hacer realidad alguna de sus fantasías con Ryuichi. Su cara adquirió una sonrisa boba y viciosa.  
  
- Adiós.- dijo Tatsuha corriendo a abordar el bote antes de que el rubio le quitara los remos al marinero y se fuera el solo.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
El día había amanecido oscuro y lluvioso. Las gotas de agua comenzaban a penetrar en la tela oscura de las largas capas y turbantes de fina seda que lucían ambos príncipes procedentes del reino de Ilion. Se habían ataviado con ellas tratando pasar desapercibidos.  
  
-Démonos prisa.- indicó Eiri a su hermano para que lo siguiera.  
  
Se escabulleron por uno de los múltiples laberintos del reino, acercándose a la calle principal por donde pasaban las caravanas de mensajeros de otros reinos, las cuales finalmente se reunirían con el sultán y el consejo de sabios.  
  
Como si fueran dos mas de los mensajeros se unieron a la caravana y Tatsuha tal cual ciudadano entabló una rápida conversación en aquella lengua extraña junto a uno de los hombres que iban caminando, al parecer un guardia.  
  
Yuki se acomodó mejor el bendito turbante al notar como se acercaban a la entrada del palacio. Al estar entre toda esa gente se sentía un poco inseguro, era una completa locura, pero tenia que reconocer que la idea de su hermano estaba funcionando.  
  
Cuando lograron penetrar los muros inquebrantables del palacio aprovechando un momento de distracción y se escabulleron por uno de los pasillos vacíos.  
  
***********************  
  
Aquella mañana K se había despedido de Hiro para salir a toda prisa rumbo a la sala donde se celebraría una importante reunión, si se hubiera entretenido 5 minutos mas seguramente hubiera llegado tarde, y aquello era una falta de respeto enorme ante el sultán y más aun tratándose de su hombre de confianza.  
  
Hiro había observado divertido como el rubio se había alejado de allí con arma en mano para quitar de su camino a cualquier "estorbo" que le impidiera llegar a tiempo a su destino.  
  
Las voces de uno de los guardias algo alterado atrajo la atención del pelirrojo, quien se volteó a mirar de donde venia el jaleo.  
  
-Deténganse! Los mensajeros no pueden acceder al interior de palacio!.- insistía el guardia mientras caminaba a paso ligero tras los dos hombres que habían entrado. -Que ocurre?- Hiro alzó la voz mientras caminaba hacia ellos.  
  
Al acercarse se detuvo sorprendido al reconocer a aquel que tenia frente a sus ojos. No podía ser, como era posible que el príncipe Eiri estuviera en aquel reino? Es mas, venia acompañado de su hermano, el príncipe Tatsuha.  
  
-Ya veo que he acertado al venir aquí, demasiado evidente.- El rubio miró intensamente al pelirrojo, mostrando una expresión triunfante en sus dorados ojos. -Yo me ocupare de esto.- sin dejar de mirar al príncipe, indicó al guardia que se retirase de allí. Este obedeció. -Dónde esta?- Hiro se mantuvo en silencio ante las palabras de Eiri. -Dónde esta mi esclavo?.- insistió alzando esta vez algo mas la voz. -Eso ya no es asunto tuyo.- -No eres nadie para decirme lo que es asunto mío o lo que no.- Eiri recibió una mirada de indiferencia por parte del muchacho. -Por ultima vez, donde esta Shuichi?- -No quiere verte.- lo miró con intensidad, amenazándolo con la mirada. -no quiere saber nada de ti.- -Eso que me lo diga él mismo.- lo hizo a un lado para seguir su camino cuando sintió que lo sujetaban fuertemente del brazo. Eiri se volvió de inmediato clavando sus dorados ojos en Hiro. -Por que no lo dejas tranquilo de una vez? No te es suficiente el daño que le has hecho ya?- Eiri se soltó del agarre con un movimiento brusco, sin decir nada, solo sosteniendo la fiera mirada que aquel muchacho se atrevía a ofrecerle. -aun así te lo sigues tomando como un juego, es que aun no te has dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Shuichi? Por que no te alejas de él y dejas de meterte en su vida?- le gritó recriminándole. -Je, tú eres el que no debería meterse en su vida, y mucho menos en la mía. Te recuerdo que sacaste a mi esclavo del reino sin mi permiso, podría hacer que te fuera sumamente mal por ese hecho.- -Y que querías que hiciera? Que lo dejase allí para que entre todos acabarais matándolo?- Eiri se mantuvo en silencio ante aquellas palabras, mirando con expresión amenazante al muchacho. -Shuichi volverá conmigo como su amo que soy, y hasta que yo no decida deshacerme de él no puedes hacer nada por evitar que este a mi lado. Ni tu ni nadie.- El rubio se dio media vuelta dejando a Hiro en mitad del pasillo apretando los puños con fuerza.  
  
Desgraciadamente sabia que aquello era verdad, mientras que Eiri fuera su amo "legalmente" no podría hacer nada por alejarlo de él, lo había intentado, y lo había conseguido por un tiempo, pero no para siempre. Jamás pensó que Eiri se decidiera a ir a buscar al chico. Una mano sobre su hombro lo saco de sus pensamientos, se volvió para encontrar a Tatsuha que estaba a su lado y que lo había presenciado todo.  
  
-Será mejor que no le impidas ver a Shuichi, aunque no lo creas, mi hermano ha estado preocupado por él, incluso un poco mas y mata a aquellos tipos que hicieron daño al chico.- Hiro se sorprendió, Eiri había defendido a su esclavo? La verdad es que en algún momento llegó a pensar que el rubio había tenido algo que ver en aquella agresión, pero las palabras del menor de los príncipes le afirmaron todo lo contrario.  
  
-De todas formas tengo que informar al sultán de esto.- contestó algo mas tranquilo. -Veremos a Ryuichi?- Hiro asintió afirmándolo, mirando nervioso como el rostro feliz del joven se encontraba bastante cerca del suyo, juraría que incluso lo había visto babear... Enseguida recordó la enorme "fijación" que el príncipe sentía por Ryuichi -Tendremos que esperar a que la reunión acabe, solo espero que no sea tarde.- dedicó una mirada perdida observando como el rubio se perdía tras una esquina adentrándose en un pasillo.  
  
Aunque Hiro no le hubiera dicho donde estaba Shuichi, Eiri estaba dispuesto a buscarlo por todo palacio si era necesario, tenia que encontrarlo pese a todo, no en vano había hecho aquel viaje tan largo dejando atrás todo lo referido a su reino. Lo encontraría a cualquier precio.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Los ojos violetas se encontraban fijos en la lluvia que no parecía querer cesar. Suspiró resignado, aquel día no podría salir a pasear por los alrededores de palacio como llevaba haciendo hacia varios dias cuando Ryuichi no estaba con él por que tenia asuntos que cumplir como sultán. En esta ocasión una reunión importante con el rey de un país vecino y varias personas mas pertenecientes a ambas cortes.  
  
Al parecer tampoco Hiro podría hacerle compañía, últimamente había observado como su amigo se perdía misteriosamente por aquel palacio, en ocasiones lo había visto acompañado de aquel rubio tan alto que solía hablar de una forma extraña para él. Al parecer, aquel hombre había nombrado a su amigo caballero de la corte de ese reino, mas concretamente "caballero personal de mister K". Dibujó una sonrisa cuando por su mente pasó la descabellada idea de que Hiro tuviera "algo" con aquel hombre.  
  
-Imposible.- Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarse esos pensamientos de su mente. –creo que me han pervertido demasiado...- sonrió tristemente. Sin darse cuenta Yuki vino a su cabeza.  
  
Hacia ya casi un mes que no sabia nada del rubio, que no lo había vuelto a ver, desde aquella noche tan especial donde el ofreció mas que un sensual baile.  
  
-Supongo que se habrá casado.- volvió a suspirar mirando con melancolía como las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por los cristales. –Yuki...-  
  
*******************  
  
Con pasos acelerados había emprendido una larga caminata por uno de los pasillos centrales, ya había dado muchas vueltas y el tiempo se le estaba acabando, de seguro Hiroshi ya debía de haber informado al sultán o a alguien de su presencia en el palacio.  
  
Volvió a cruzarse con el mismo jardín que había pasado hacía 5 minutos. No podía seguir dando vueltas como un tonto por aquel inmenso palacio. La visión de aquel extenso jardín le hizo percatarse de algo, este no era como el que había pasado anteriormente. El otro jardín tenia distintas flores, entonces no era el mismo, este era algo más intenso, más hermoso.  
  
Escuchó una voz conocida y el sonido de una puerta al abrirse y cerrarse en forma de portazo a lo lejos, haciendo eco por el pasillo de la izquierda. Eso era raro, por cada centímetro de ese lugar que había recorrido no había escuchado ni un solo ruido, de hecho parecía desierto. Una pequeña sonrisa intentó aflorar en su boca cuando vino a su mente lo escandaloso que podía llegar a ser Shuichi, muriendo al escuchar unos murmullos.  
  
Con rapidez se escondió tras una columna hasta que pasaron unos sirvientes, cuando todo volvió a estar en el silencio habitual emprendió su camino nuevamente por el pasillo encontrándose con demasiadas habitaciones a su paso. Abrió algunas puertas encontrando vacías las cámaras. En una de las que entro halló algunas prendas que reconoció de inmediato por el escudo real de su reino... La habitación del pelirrojo...  
  
Cerró la puerta y pasó a la habitación contigua. Suspiró antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta y empujarla, adentrándose sigilosamente observando una silueta conocida, una silueta añorada. Entonces su labios se movieron dibujando silenciosamente un nombre; Shuichi.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
***************************************+  
  
Notas de Saiyi:  
  
Eto... bueno pues aquí queda el cap. ^_^u espero que os haya gustado. Pues hace tiempo que no lo digo, muchísimas gracias a los que leen el fic y aun mas a los que se molestan en dejar comentarios ^_^ muchísimas gracias ^_^ bueno, esperemos que el cap. siguiente este prontito, por que hemos sido muy malas dejando esto aquí ^_^u jeje, nos vemos en el cap. siguiente!! Bye bye na no da!  
  
Notas de Ai:  
  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo besos ^O^ (notita de saiyi: ai no tenia ganas de pensar ^_^u) (nota de cath: floja =p)  
  
Notas de Cath:  
  
Bueno, nada gracias por los comentarios q han dejado y espero q se puedan poner al dia las chicas q me escribieron al mail ^^ y pues nada, trataremos de apurarnos un poco con el prximo cap. Y de seguro por alli les tenemos una sorpresita ^.~ 


	19. 16

Dream Within By Chekie Girls  
  
Cap. 16  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
El sonido de la puerta al abrirse provocó en Shuichi un sobresalto, enseguida se secó con el dorso de la mano una lagrima que había resbalado accidentalmente por su mejilla. No quería que ni Hiro ni Ryuichi le vieran llorar, seguro que se preocuparían por él, y no podía permitirlo después de todo lo que le habían ayudado.  
  
-Eres tu Hiro?- se giró sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de sorpresa cuando halló ante si a la persona que menos esperaba. –Yu... Yuki...- su corazón se aceleró en el mismo momento en que el rubio comenzó a andar hacia él con decisión, con semblante serio, desprendiéndose a su vez de aquella capa algo mojada por la lluvia que lo cubría.  
  
Por un momento pensó que se trataba de una ilusión, de un espejismo. Pero no. Frente a sus ojos abiertos de la impresión veía como Eiri se acercaba a él, como si todo ocurriera a cámara lenta, hasta sentir como los brazos del príncipe lo envolvieron.  
  
-Por fin te he encontrado, Shuichi.- lo abrazó con mas ansias.  
  
El chico de cabellos rosados era incapaz de reaccionar, estaba completamente aturdido. Podía sentir como su propio cuerpo temblaba temiendo el no poder sostenerse en pie si no fuera por esos brazos que lo rodeaban con fuerza. Entonces lo vio. Vio esos ojos dorados mirándolo en el momento en que Eiri se separó un poco de él haciéndole elevar su rostro para encontrar los suyos violetas. No cabía duda, era Yuki, su Yuki. Pero por que? Por que Yuki estaba allí? Aquella pregunta retumbó en su cabeza hasta el mismo momento en que el rubio lo besó.  
  
No podía reaccionar, no podía moverse, ni siquiera estaba respondiendo a aquel apasionado beso. Solo lo sentía. Era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, sentirlo. Eiri lo abrazó por la cintura, acercando mas sus cuerpos, sintiendo a ese chiquillo al que tanto había estado buscando, al que tanto había deseado volver a ver. Sus labios descendieron lentamente por la barbilla de Shuichi, dando suaves besos, llegando hasta el cuello del pequeño, quien por fin consiguió reaccionar empujando al rubio lo mas fuerte que sus temblorosos brazos pudieron.  
  
-No sigas!.- retrocedió unos pasos respirando agitadamente. -Shuichi, que ocurre?.- Eiri se intentó acercar a él consiguiendo únicamente que el chico volviera a retroceder hasta que su espalda tocó la pared.  
  
En aquel momento Shuichi se halló sin escapatoria, quería marcharse de allí, no quería estar con Eiri, no podía estar con él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como la mano del rubio se dirigía a acariciar su mejilla, pero un grito casi involuntario escapó de sus labios.  
  
-No quiero que me toques!.- Eiri se detuvo ante las palabras del pequeño, mirándolo con sorpresa. –ya no soy el mismo.- murmuró en un hilo de voz a la vez que desvió su mirada tratando de ocultar como sus ojos se nublaron amenazando con comenzar a llorar. -No digas tonterías.- el príncipe se mantuvo firme ante la situación, mirando fijamente al chico que temblaba como una hoja en un día de viento. -No son tonterías! Al menos no para mi! No quiero que nadie mas vuelva a tocarme de esa manera.- en el mismo momento que miró al rubio sus lagrimas comenzaron a bañar sus mejillas. –no tienes idea de lo que ha ocurrido, de lo mucho que he sufrido por haberme enamorado de ti.- -Si lo se. Lo se todo.- intentó mantenerse tranquilo, el solo hecho de recordarlo le hacia hervir la sangre y mucho mas el ver el estado emocional en el que habían dejado a su pequeño. Por un momento maldijo el no haber matado a esos desgraciados cuando tuvo ocasión. –no volverán ha hacerte daño, ese asunto ya esta arreglado.- Los ojos de Shuichi se abrieron sorprendidos; una nueva lagrima aprovechó para escapar de ellos.  
  
Lo que menos quería era que Eiri se enterase de lo ocurrido, no quería que lo repudiara por ello, pero ya estaba enterado y a pesar de saberlo había ido a buscarlo, seguramente para que regresara con él.  
  
-Yuki como te has enterado de eso?- -Eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que te he encontrado y pese a lo puedas creer para mi sigues siendo el mismo.- caminó un par de pasos acortando la distancia entre los dos. –no voy a rechazarte por lo ocurrido, nunca lo haría. Shuichi, no quiero que huyas de mi.- alargó su mano hasta acariciar la mejilla humedecida.  
  
Tras un corto silencio durante el cual sus miradas permanecieron unidas, Shuichi giró la cabeza deshaciéndose de la mano que lo acariciaba. Aquello era demasiado para él, todas esas palabras no parecían reales, no quería creerlas. No podía hacerlo, jamás volvería a aquel reino, no soportaría el ver al hombre a quien amaba casado con aquella muchacha mientras a él lo utilizaba para satisfacerse, bien era cierto que en alguna ocasión había llegado a pensar que si esa era la única solución para estar junto a él la aceptaría, pero ya no, no era justo para si mismo ni tampoco para la joven princesa. No quería sufrir mas por el amor del rubio, y mucho menos perjudicar a este con su presencia.  
  
-Por que has venido?- pregunto indiferente con la mirada perdida. -Por que te marchaste del reino?- respondió Eiri con una nueva pregunta.  
  
De nuevo aquel incomodo silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado complicado. Para Shuichi el tener a Yuki tan cerca era la mas grande de sus debilidades, sabia que caería en sus brazos de un momento a otro, pero no podía hacerlo, no debía flaquear ante él.  
  
-Por que Shuichi? Quiero que me respondas.- -No quería interponerme mas en tu vida, en tus obligaciones como futuro rey.- sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, los ojos violetas se mostraron resentidos, dolidos. -Eso nunca antes te había importado, por que ahora si?- -Por que todo tiene un limite, incluso yo. Ya no puedo seguir a tu lado.- -Eso lo decidiré yo, aun soy tu amo.- -Precisamente por eso! Tu eres un futuro rey, yo soy un simple esclavo! ese es el problema.- -Te estas comportando como un verdadero estúpido.- -No Yuki, me estoy comportando como debía haberlo hecho hace tiempo. Las circunstancias han hecho que me diera cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, un maldito error que pagare toda mi vida.- los ojos violetas reflejaron ante Eiri una mirada que jamás había visto en ellos, un dolor implícito en cada gesto, en cada palabra, un odio irreal hacia él, pero odio al fin de cuentas. -Tienes razón, no eres el mismo, casi no te reconozco.- sus ojos dorados se enfriaron, dedicándole una mirada de indiferencia, como si aquel que tenia ante si no fuera merecedor ni de dirigirle la palabra.  
  
Aquella mirada heló al pequeño, haciéndole recorrer un escalofrío, quedando en silencio por un momento, buscando las palabras para defenderse, palabras con las que poder engañarse a si mismo.  
  
–No debí...- Su voz se entrecortó rompiendo a llorar mientras sus palabras dudaban en salir de su garganta. –...no debí enamorarme de ti y entregarme totalmente, ojalá no te hubiera conocido!- su respiración se volvió agitada, asustándose de sus propias palabras. -Estas mintiendo.- Eiri colocó ambas manos apoyándose en la pared, una a cada lado de la cara de Shuichi quien era incapaz de mirarlo en aquel momento. –Mírame Shuichi, mírame a los ojos y dime que no quieres volver a verme.- -Yo...- -No puedes verdad? No eres capaz de mentirme.- Eiri observó como los ojos de su esclavo buscaron los suyos. Por un momento temió ver sinceridad en aquella mirada a la vez que le decía que se marchase. -No puedo... no puedo hacerlo!- bajó la cabeza cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, intentando acallar su propio llanto. -Soy un idita, te quiero demasiado!.- Eiri sonrió sutilmente a la vez que estrechaba el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos. –quiero estar contigo Yuki, pero no puedo.- decía entre sollozos con voz entrecortada. –ya no puedo pertenecerte de nuevo.- Pasó los brazos rodeando la cintura del rubio, a la vez que sujetaba con fuerza entre sus manos la tela de la camisa de este.  
  
Eiri acarició cariñosamente el cabello rosado, sintiendo como el llanto iba quedando en un leve sollozo con cada caricia. Llevó sus manos hasta alcanzar la cara del chico, a pesar de la leve resistencia de este a evitar mirarlo, consiguió enfocar aquellos ojos violáceos. Acarició aquellas mejillas humedecidas, algo sonrojadas, y con suavidad besó los finos labios atrapándolos con los suyos.  
  
Shuichi tembló con aquel beso, quizás el mas tierno que el rubio le había dado desde que se conocían. Había vuelto a flaquear ante él, a caer en sus brazos, pero que mas podía hacer? Lo había intentando, pero sus sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes, no lo podía evitar, era con él con quien quería estar a pesar de todo. Calmó su llanto entre aquellos brazos que lo rodeaban, ahogando los leves sollozos en los labios del príncipe.  
  
Eiri rompió el beso depositando seguidamente uno nuevo, esta vez sobre su frente. Se separó mirando fijamente el rostro de Shuichi quien seguía con los ojos cerrados, temeroso de abrirlos, temía que aquello no fuera mas que un sueño.  
  
-Abre los ojos.- susurró el rubio tranquilamente. Shuichi obedeció, desvelando el color violeta de estos que permanecían bañados en lagrimas las cuales Eiri secó. –así esta mejor.- una suave sonrisa volvió a formarse en sus labios.  
  
Nuevamente acarició los labios del pequeño que esta vez aceptaron mas dóciles los suyos, al igual que los nuevos besos. Tomó a Shuichi en brazos, haciendo que este se sujetara a su cuello. Se dirigió hasta la cama, una vez allí se sentó en el borde de esta, depositando con cuidado el pequeño cuerpo sobre las frías sabanas, sintiendo como este se tensaba. Se tumbó a su lado, besándolo calmadamente, acariciando sus cabellos rosados.  
  
Dejó sus labios para descender delicadamente por el cuello de Shuichi, a la vez que deslizó su mano por uno de los brazos del chico hasta llegar a enlazar los dedos de este con los suyos. Un suspiro escapó de los labios del pequeño, apretando con suavidad la mano del rubio.  
  
Shuichi sintió como los besos de su amo bajaban decididos buscando su pecho, en ese momento se sobresaltó intentando incorporarse, pero los ojos dorados que se clavaron en él le hicieron desistir. Eiri acabó de deshacer las cintas que ataban la camisa del chico, pese al nerviosismo de este. El torso de Shuichi quedó al descubierto ante el príncipe, este apretó los dientes con rabia al contemplar las marcas que aun permanecían sobre la piel, curadas casi en su totalidad, pero aun existentes.  
  
-Por eso no quería que me tocaras.- giró la cara a un lado, esquivando la mirada que el rubio le dedicó al oír sus palabras. -Shuichi mírame.- el chico obedeció costosamente la petición. –No sabes cuanto te he buscado.- Eiri acarició nuevamente su rostro, mirándolo fijamente. -Yuki...- Shuichi volvió a cerrar los ojos, escuchando los susurros de aquel hombre, sintiendo sus caricias, su aliento cerca de sus labios como tantas veces lo había sentido. -He tenido miedo, miedo de no volver a verte.- ante las palabras del príncipe, una nueva lagrima escapó de los ojos del pequeño, siendo secada por un beso de Eiri.  
  
Las manos del príncipe comenzaron nuevamente a acariciar su pecho, lo hacia delicadamente, como si intentara borrar todas las heridas. El joven esclavo mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza cuando sintió como aquellas caricias quemaban su piel. No pudo evitar temblar cuando Eiri lo movió un poco para descubrirle el torso totalmente, apartando la camisa del cuerpo del pequeño. Bajó recorriendo todo el pecho tan solo con un leve soplo sobre la superficie, casi rozándola con sus labios. Una vez llegó al vientre depositó un beso sobre el ombligo. Sonrió al comprobar como Shuichi suspiraba a la vez que la piel se le erizaba ante el suave contacto y como las manos de este se aferraban con fuerza a las sabanas.  
  
Los ojos violetas se abrieron despacio al sentir como el príncipe se había detenido. Enseguida comprobó como este se desprendía de su propia ropa, quedando en un momento desnudo ante él.  
  
Su respiración se volvió mas agitada cuando sintió el contacto de las manos del rubio sobre sus caderas, comenzando a deshacerse de sus pantalones. Con decisión, Eiri acabó por apartar la prenda, quitando a su vez la ropa interior del joven esclavo, observando aquel cuerpo ante sus ojos dorados, recorriéndolo con su mirada. Al enfocar la cara del chico apreció como este lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, inseguro de querer que aquello ocurriese. Nuevamente se tendió a su lado, volvió a besarlo, a acariciar su cuerpo, a susurrarle al oído...  
  
-Shuichi deja que te haga el amor.- -Yuki yo... no creo que pueda....- -Me detendré cuando me lo pidas.- mordisqueó suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. –solo déjame intentarlo, déjame sentirme mío de nuevo.- lo miró con serenidad, con cariño, por primera vez con complicidad.  
  
Shuichi se sintió seguro ante aquella mirada, trató de esbozar una débil sonrisa, la cual desapareció cuando sus labios buscaron los de Eiri. Los besó con ganas, con ternura, con pasión, con necesidad. Eso era, lo necesitaba, necesitaba saberse suyo, recordar que le pertenecía a ese hombre, no solo como su esclavo, si no como alguien que le había entregado su corazón a pesar de no ser correspondido igualmente.  
  
Eiri lo abrazó colocándose sobre él, consiguiendo que no quedase espacio entre ellos. Con suavidad se movió provocando leves jadeos en el pequeño y en si mismo. Sintió como Shuichi lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarlo jamás, como si tuviera miedo de volver a separarse de él. Hacia bastante tiempo que no acariciaba aquel cálido y frágil cuerpo, que no disfrutaba de él, que no lo tenia cerca. Y por fin ahora podría volver a sentir todas aquellas sensaciones que tanto había anhelado.  
  
Sintió como la erección de Shuichi se hacia mas notable presionando contra su cadera, como aquellos suspiros y leves jadeos que tanto le gustaba oír chocaban contra sus labios. Se movió un poco, dejándose caer hacia un costado del esclavo, de manera que aun seguía sobre él casi totalmente, y con libertad suficiente para acariciarlo. Recorriendo una vez mas aquel cuerpo, bajó su mano hasta alcanzar la erección, pasando un dedo sobre ella, para seguidamente rodearla con suavidad.  
  
Shuichi reaccionó al contacto con un escalofrió, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, tomando aire con sus labios entre abiertos. Eiri aprovechó para besar el cuello que quedó expuesto ante él, oyendo de cerca los entrecortados jadeos que se mezclaban con algún que otro gemido cada vez mas sonoro a medida que su mano permanecía mas tiempo acariciando aquella piel palpitante.  
  
En un leve roce, dejó resbalar su mano hasta la entrada del esclavo quien tembló con el primer contacto a la vez que todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Eiri le dedicó una mirada, pudo apreciar miedo en los ojos del chico, pero no era el mismo miedo que denotaba la 1ª vez que lo hizo suyo, si no uno muy distinto.  
  
Pasó una mano acariciando la cara de Shuichi, sintiendo en aquel momento rabia e impotencia, sabia muy bien a que era debido aquel comportamiento y todas las reacciones del chico, y aunque ya había ajustado cuentas con aquellos desgraciados, jamás podría borrar lo ocurrido del cuerpo y la mente del pequeño.  
  
-Tranquilo, no voy ha hacerte daño Shuichi.- frente a las palabras del rubio, el chico tomó aire tratando de relajar su cuerpo a la vez que le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
Eiri comenzó a besar de nuevo sus labios, a la vez que con su mano le acariciaba el interior de los muslos, haciendo que este se relajara cada vez mas al sentir aquellas manos tan conocidas para él. En un momento llevó un par de dedos hasta los labios del chico, consiguiendo que estos se humedecieran bastante con la saliva. Inmediatamente volvió a llevar su mano a donde antes, separó cuidadosamente sus piernas un poco, casi sin que el pequeño se diera cuenta de ello. De nuevo acarició la entrada, presionando con un par de dedos suavemente, atento al momento en que el cuerpo de Shuichi le indicara que podía entrar, consiguiendo que estos penetraran en cuanto sus músculos se relajaron acogiéndolos en su interior.  
  
Los ojos de Shuichi se abrieron, encontrándose ante ellos una mirada tranquilizadora por parte del rubio, la cual consiguió su propósito. Suspiró nuevamente, sin dejar de mirar los ojos dorados sintió como los dedos se movían en su interior, lentamente. Al principio sintió tirantez, dolor, pero aquello fue pasando a medida que se acostumbraba a ellos. Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero no quería perder el contacto visual con Eiri, aquella mirada lo tranquilizaba, le hacia sentirse seguro. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta se halló totalmente entregado a esas caricias, a esa persona que había conseguido ahuyentar su miedo.  
  
No pudo mas y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. De nuevo sintió como Eiri lo besaba, disminuyendo los movimientos de sus dedos, llegando a sacarlos de su interior. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitadamente, sintiendo como el rubio se movía sobre él para colocarse entre sus piernas separándolas un poco mas. El pequeño se aferró fuertemente a la espalda de su amante cuando sintió como la erección de este comenzaba a presionar tratando de entrar en él. Eiri se detuvo un momento para besar la frente del chico, a la vez que con suaves susurros mezclados con pequeños besos trataba de relajarlo nuevamente.  
  
Cuando sintió que el cuerpo bajo el suyo se relajaba, volvió a presionar, invadiendo el interior de Shuichi cuidadosamente, provocando que este lloriqueara débilmente ante la sensación de comenzar a sentirse invadido. El pequeño sentía como el príncipe entraba en él, lo sentía a él. Por un momento se le cortó la respiración para recobrarla aun mas agitada en el momento en que Eiri entró completamente en él, provocando un fuerte temblor que lo recorrió entero, al igual que un par de lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro.  
  
El príncipe sintió su propio cuerpo temblar cuando se halló dentro, cuando la calidez que desprendía Shuichi lo acogió envolviéndolo. De nuevo se dedicó a besar los labios del chico, a la vez que comenzaba a moverse con calma sobre el cuerpo de este.  
  
Shuichi lo abrazó con fuerza, estremeciéndose entre los brazos de aquel hombre. Cuando se sintió completamente seguro y el dolor parecía desaparecer, comenzó a moverse bajo el cuerpo de su amante, haciéndole saber a este que todo iba bien.  
  
Eiri rompió el beso para mirarlo, observó aquel rostro bañado en sudor, aquellas mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello alborotado y algo humedecido, al igual que aquel brillo en los ojos violetas. El calor que emanaba aquel cuerpo, aquel aroma tan peculiar en el pequeño, aquellos sonidos que escapaban de sus labios. Recordó la sincera sonrisa en aquellos labios, los mismo que ahora le deleitaban con ese canto tan especial. La inocencia y picardía de su mirada, lo cabezota e insistente que podía llegar a ser... Todas esas cosas eran las que tanto había extrañado y quería recuperar. Ni siquiera él creía que se hubiera vuelto tan dependiente de ese chiquillo, de su compañía, del amor que le ofrecía.  
  
Incrementó el ritmo de cada movimiento cuando sintió como Shuichi estaba llegando a su limite, como él mismo acabaría de un momento a otro. Su cuerpo reaccionó con un fuerte escalofrío cuando el interior del pequeño se estrechó aun mas sobre su sexo, consiguiendo que ambos acabaran derramándose, ahogándose el uno en los besos del otro, sintiendo aquel temblor tan especial en sus cuerpos entrelazados.  
  
Eiri depositó un suave beso sobre los labios humedecidos para seguidamente volver a mirar aquellos ojos violáceos que lo miraban con ese brillo que poseían.  
  
-No vuelvas a huir de mi lado Shuichi.- le susurró casi sin aliento.  
  
El pequeño solo asintió con una sonrisa, elevando la cabeza para volver a besar a aquel que siempre seria su amo.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Ryuichi abrió la puerta de la sala tras finalizar la reunión. Seguido de K y con Kumagoro sobre su cabeza, abandonó de manera estruendosa la sala dejando allí a los presentes. Estos no se explicaban los "cambios" de aquel rey, al principio tuvieron sus dudas de que el chico llevara su cargo como debía llevarlo, pero hasta el momento no había ninguna queja referente a su mandato.  
  
Al salir observó a Hiro, el pelirrojo permanecía de pie y con semblante serio, al parecer había estado esperando a que la reunión acabase. Para Ryuichi pasó inadvertida la presencia del muchacho moreno que permanecía al lado de Hiro y que al verlo salir de la sala se puso bastante nervioso.  
  
-Oh, Hiro-chan!- enseguida se subió a la espalda del pelirrojo como si este fuese un caballo. Hiro suspiró con resignación mirando a K quien los observaba divertido. –que haces aquí na no da?- -Tengo algo importante que decirte.- por un momento dudó si seria buena idea darle la noticia, al parecer Ryuichi estaba demasiado ensimismado jugando a trenzar el cabello del pelirrojo. -Uhm?- Ryuichi miró de un lado a otro. –donde esta Shu-chan? No ha venido na no da?- -De eso te quería hablar...- -Uy, y quien eres tu?- el joven rey señaló a Tatsuha quien se quedó mudo y completamente rojo al encontrarse con la mirada de aquel chico inocente a el que estaba dispuesto a enseñarle tantas cosas... -Si te bajas de mi espalda podré contártelo todo.- enseguida Ryuichi volvió a estar con "los pies en el suelo" , pero esta vez se dedicó a dar vueltas alrededor de Tatsuha examinándolo de arriba abajo.  
  
Hiro tosió un par de veces tratando de llamar la atención de Ryuichi, quien lo miró con una sonrisa de niño bueno.  
  
-El es el hermano de...- -Soy Uesugi Tatsuha, príncipe del reino de Ilion y segundo heredero al trono.- el muchacho se presentó guardando la compostura, y con gestos sumamente educados. -Eso mismo- afirmó Hiro con una expresión de cansancio. -Tatsuha...Tatsuha...mmmm...- Ryuichi se llevó un dedo cerca de la boca mientras pensaba. –Si! Ya se quien eres na no da.- Tatsuha se alegró ante aquellas palabras. –coincidimos en una fiesta hará unos 3 años.- su expresión cambio a otra mas adulta, manteniendo una mirada intensa. –en aquella ocasión saliste corriendo cuando nos presentaron si mal no recuerdo.- se acercó bastante mas a Tatsuha quien intentaba mantener la compostura y no empezar a babear delante de aquel hombre que lo estaba mirando de una manera tan provocativa. -Bu... bueno, es que yo...- tartamudeo mientras apretaba con fuerza la tela de su camisa. -Es que huías de mi?- Tatsuha tragó saliva con dificultad ante aquellas palabras pero inmediatamente su "sueño" se vio finalizado. -Aclararemos eso en otro momento.- Ryuichi se apartó de él para inmediatamente volver a darse media vuelta mirando nuevamente al moreno. –a que se debe tu visita?-  
  
-He venido a acompañar a mi hermano.- intentó disimular su estado frente al otro hombre. -Tu hermano?- preguntó algo extrañado. Tatsuha asintió embobado con el rostro tan perfecto de aquel hombre. -Si.- Intervino Hiro haciendo que las miradas se centrasen en él. –el príncipe Eiri esta aquí, en palacio.- se detuvo para tomar aire. –ha venido con intención de llevarse a Shuichi.- -Por que no me lo has dicho antes?- la expresión de Ryuichi esta vez fue de desagrado y enfado. -Es lo que intentaba decirte.- -Donde están?- -Creo que en la habitación de Shuichi, si es que ha conseguido dar con él....- desvió su mirada de la de Ryuichi, quien enseguida se volvió dejando a los demás allí para ir a buscar al que ahora era su esclavo.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ambos cuerpos seguían entrelazados entre las sabanas revueltas, disfrutando de nuevos besos y caricias. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo, se habían olvidado de todo, del resto del mundo, solo estaban ellos en ese momento, dejándose llevar por las emociones presentes.  
  
Shuichi estaba embelesado con aquellas sensaciones, con esa entrega por parte del príncipe y por parte de sí mismo. Aquel hombre había conseguido hacerlo nuevamente la persona mas feliz del mundo. Era cierto que había sufrido por él, por amarlo; pero prefería quedarse con las cosas buenas, las cuales eran demasiadas a su parecer. Para él Eiri era lo mas importante en su vida y tenia claro que quería estar junto a él pese a todo. Alguna vez llegó a pensar que no podía amar a una persona de la cual desconocía casi todo, pero eso ya no le importaba. Como podía preocuparse por algo así cuando el amor por esa persona es tan fuerte?.  
  
Sintió una presión en su pecho, por un momento se había olvidado de algo, algo que él si que conocía muy bien respecto al rubio y que pareció olvidarlo desde el momento en que se dejó llevar por sus besos y caricias.  
  
Sus manos se quedaron inmóviles sobre la espalda de Eiri, incluso sus besos habían perdido parte de la pasión inicial.  
  
-Que ocurre? No quieres seguir?- Eiri le susurró al oído mientras repartía suaves besos cerca de este. -Eto...Yuki...- -Uhm?- esta vez descendió para besar su cuello. -Que ha ocurrido con tu boda?- el rubio dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo. -No habrá boda.- pudo observar como los ojos del pequeño se abrieron sorprendidos ante aquella confesión. -Que quieres decir con que no hay boda?- -Pues que no me voy a casar.- -Pe... pero...- se incorporó sentándose sobre la cama. –pero no se pueden hacer esas cosas verdad? Es decir, eres un príncipe, el heredero al trono, no puedes cancelar tu propia boda! eso no esta bien!- -Entonces quieres decir que si esta bien que me case sin quererlo solo por cumplir una maldita obligación?- -Eh? No, no. Pero... que ocurrirá ahora? Tu padre debe estar furioso! Y tu prometida?- -Ex prometida.- -Si, si, eso, pero que pasa con ella?- -Me estas regañando por no casarme?- preguntó con algo de sorpresa. -Claro que no! Pero que ocurrirá ahora? Esa chica estaba enamorada de ti, debe estar destrozada por lo ocurrido.- -Je, siempre preocupándote por los demás antes que por ti mismo, eres un completo baka.- -Yuki! Por que dices...- antes de acabar la frase se halló nuevamente tumbado en la cama con Eiri sobre él. -No crees que todo esto es bueno para ti?- Shuichi asintió ante la pregunta del príncipe. –mañana mismo nos marcharemos de aquí.- -Donde iremos? A tu reino de nuevo?- preguntó con algo de temor. -Tengo algo que arreglar.- Eiri observó como el chico apartó la mirada de él con algo de tristeza. –pero... te prometo que estaremos juntos.- sonrió para después depositar un suave beso en sus labios. -Eso quiere decir que voy a ser tuyo para siempre?- susurro entre los labios de Eiri. -Sabes que si, eres mi esclavo.- -Yuki! Yo no me refería a eso...- -Shhh...- puso un dedo sobre los labios del pequeño. –se a lo que te refieres.- -Entonces...- un devorador beso lo silenció haciendo que se entregara por completo a este, devolviéndolo con la misma pasión con la que fue ofrecido.  
  
Aquel beso se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, haciendo que ambos se giraran a mirarla. Los ojos se Shuichi se abrieron sorprendido, ruborizándose completamente cuando halló a Ryuichi ante ellos. De un sobresalto quedó sentado en la cama, sin saber como reaccionar, solo atinó a cubrirse con las sabanas como pudo. Por su parte, Eiri permaneció tranquilo, mirando fijamente al recién llegado, recriminándole con la mirada por la interrupción.  
  
Ryuichi trató de parecer inalterado, mirando con frialdad la escena que se hallaba ante sus ojos. Aquel hombre no se merecía a ese chiquillo; por lo que sabia lo había hecho sufrir demasiado. Observó como Eiri se sentaba al borde de la cama colocándose los pantalones para seguidamente ponerse en pie volviendo a mirar aquellos ojos azules que parecían despreciarlo.  
  
El joven rey se acercó decidido hasta quedar frente al rubio, dedicándole una mirada intensa, amenazante podría decirse. Eiri no reparó en devolvérsela de la misma manera.  
  
-Que haces tu aquí? Y con mi esclavo.- Preguntó secamente el de ojos azules. -Tu esclavo?- repitió con ironía. –y desde cuando es tu esclavo?- -Desde que él mismo me lo pidió.- Ryuichi sonrió satisfecho al ver la expresión confundida en el rostro de Eiri. -Esperas que me creas esa estupidez? Shuichi es mi esclavo pese a cualquier cosa, que yo sepa no he decidido en ningún momento desprenderme de él.- -Je, esta bien, como quieras. Shuichi, dile quien es ahora tu amo.- El pequeño se sobresaltó ante la expresión tan sumamente fría que tenían los ojos de Ryuichi, nunca había visto esa mirada en él. -Eh... yo...- estaba bastante asustado con la situación, no sabia que decir, como actuar, aquello se estaba poniendo demasiado feo y él era el causante de todo.  
  
Como podría explicarle a Yuki que ahora le pertenecía a Ryuichi como su esclavo? No, no podía hacerlo, Eiri lo despreciaría. Pero tampoco podía mentirle, no estaría bien. Además, Ryuichi le había ayudado en todo momento, lo había tratado con cariño, había sido un amigo antes que un amo, tampoco podía negar la verdad, tendría que arriesgarse a ser rechazado una vez mas por el hombre al que amaba.  
  
-Dile que me pediste que fuera tu amo.- Ryuichi volvió a mirar al pequeño esta vez suavizando su expresión.  
  
Los ojos dorados también se clavaron en Shuichi. Eiri sabia perfectamente cuando su esclavo decía la verdad, no podía mentir y menos a él. Era algo imposible el que ese chiquillo hubiera accedido a ser el esclavo de otra persona y mucho menos el que él mismo se lo hubiera pedido.  
  
-Yo...- Shuichi miró a Ryuichi quien lo observó tranquilamente, como si tuviera ganada la partida de antemano. -Shuichi, es eso cierto?- preguntó Eiri atrayendo la atención del pequeño, esperando una respuesta negativa por parte de este. -Es cierto.- bajó la cabeza después de hacer notar con su mirada hacia Eiri que aquello era verdad, provocando que el rubio se sorprendiera ante su afirmación. –Yuki pero yo... lo hice por que...- con lagrimas en los ojos gateó sobre la cama revolviendo un poco las sabanas, tratando de acercarse un poco mas al rubio quien dejaba ver un gesto de rabia y parte de decepción. -Ahora si lo crees? Príncipe Eiri?- una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en el rostro del de ojos azules, recibiendo por parte del rubio una mirada amenazante. –Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Esta todo dicho.- -No! Espera!- Shuichi se volvió mirando al joven rey. –deja que se lo explique! Déjame que le diga a Yuki por que lo hice.!- Ryuichi guardó silencio ante la petición del esclavo, su mirada se notaba desesperada. -No importa Shuichi. Si así lo has decidido, no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí.- -Yuki! deja que te lo explique!.- -No tienes nada que explicarme.- Eiri se acercó al de cabellos rosados, tomando la barbilla de este para elevar su rostro.  
  
Se inclinó sobre Shuichi, una vez mas besó suavemente los labios del chico ante la inquisidora mirada del joven rey que no pudo evitar apretar los dientes en un claro gesto de rabia.  
  
Sus labios se separaron y de nuevo sus miradas se cruzaron, resbalando una lagrima por la mejilla de Shuichi. El príncipe atrapó el cuerpo del pequeño en un abrazo, sintiendo nuevamente la piel desnuda y esta vez algo fría de Shuichi al igual que su cuerpo tembloroso.  
  
-Yuki... no me dejes...- sollozó en un débil hilo de voz recibiendo como respuesta la voz del rubio susurrándole al oído de forma que solo él lo oyera. -Reúnete conmigo esta noche en el jardín principal de palacio, saldremos de aquí cuanto antes.- acariciando el cuerpo del pequeño a medida que deshacía el abrazó de separó de él.  
  
Shuichi quedó de rodillas sobre la cama, su cuerpo desnudo y mal cubierto por las sabanas tembló aun mas ante las palabras de Eiri.  
  
Ryuichi los observaba con impaciencia, al parecer había ganado aunque no estaba del todo seguro, algo le parecía sospechoso en la actitud de Eiri, no creía que este se rindiera tan fácilmente después de haber hecho un viaje tan largo para llegar a su destino.  
  
El rubio abandonó la habitación, no sin antes dedicar una mirada de odio hacia Ryuichi, quien no se dejó intimidar y se la devolvió de la misma manera.  
  
Shuichi se sobresaltó y su corazón palpitó con mas intensidad al oír el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Inmediatamente se giró perdiendo sus brillantes ojos violetas en esta, pronunciando en un susurro el nombre del príncipe. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la mirada de Ryuichi sobre su cuerpo. Se volteó encontrándose con los ojos azules de este.  
  
El joven rey se aproximó al chico, consiguiendo que este volviera a cubrirse con las sabanas a la vez que el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas se intensificaba ante tal cercanía. Ryuichi acercó una mano al rostro del pequeño, acariciándolo con una suave sonrisa, apartándola en el mismo momento en que Shuichi pareció huirle.  
  
-Tengo algo que hacer, no quiero que salgas de aquí Shuichi, mandaré a una de las sirvientas a que te atienda.- el joven esclavo asintió en respuesta, asustado ante la mirada del joven rey quien parecía recriminarle por lo sucedido.  
  
Ryuichi salió de la habitación dejando al pequeño esclavo en ella, tenia un asunto importante que arreglar.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
-Vamos dímelo, dime cual es la habitación de Ryuichi!- desde que el joven rey los había abandonado tras acabar la reunión, Tatsuha había estado insistiendo casi arrastrándose por los pasillos de palacio para que Hiro le indicara lo que tanto deseaba. -No puedo decirte eso, no lo comprendes?- suspiró pesadamente el pelirrojo. -Pero... he hecho todo esta largo camino para ver a mi Ryuichi! No es justo que no sepa cual es su habitación!- -En ese caso, pregúntale tu mismo.- -Yo? No puedo hacer eso, quieres que piense que soy un pervertido?- -Y no lo eres?- intervino K acariciándose la nuca de forma despreocupada. -Ese no es el caso. Quiero saber cual es su habitación, ya que mi hermano se va a llevar de aquí a Shuichi... Ryuichi necesitara compañía, yo puedo ser para él todo lo que quiera!.- -No te voy a decir donde esta su cuarto.- insistió nuevamente Hiro. -Pues entonces no le podré devolver esto.- Tatsuha sonrió triunfante mostrando a Kumagoro, el cual era sostenido de mala manera por una orejita. -No problem! Yo mismo se lo entregaré.- sonrió el rubio acercándose al menor de los príncipes, quien abrazó al conejito como un niño caprichoso. -No no y no! Yo se lo daré!.- -Esas tenemos verdad?- la mirada de K se volvió mas intensa, sus ojos azules brillaban con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Hiro los observaba a escasos pasos de ellos, no sabia bien si mostrarse sorprendido o seguir el juego, ya se imaginaba lo que venia ahora... si es que nadie podía llevarle la contraria al rubio de las armas...  
  
-Dame a Kumagoro ahora mismo ok?- imploró lo mas calmadamente posible, a punto de sacar su mágnum. -No quiero.- Tatsuha le hizo burlas sosteniendo al conejito con fuerza, el cual acabó cayendo al suelo cuando sintió sobre su cabeza el frío metal de la mágnum apuntándole. -Decías?.- -Eh... todo tuyo...- suspiró resignado. -Así me gusta, que todo el mundo me obedezca JAJAJAJAJA.- -Lo sabia...- murmuró Hiro ante la escena de K riendo como el amo del mundo con el conejito elevado en el aire y el pobre Tatsuha de rodillas en el suelo llorando.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Los pasos de Eiri retumbaban en el silencio de aquel gran pasillo. Por fin había encontrado a Shuichi, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, sin sentirlo. Ahora solo tendría que llevárselo de allí. Y así seria. Esa misma noche lo sacaría de aquel reino, nadie se lo impediría.  
  
Sonrió sutilmente, satisfecho con sus planes, cuando frente a él halló la figura de Ryuichi mirándolo seriamente. Eiri caminó unos paso mas, deteniéndose ante el joven sultan. Se miraron con rabia, consiguiendo un prolongado silencio entre ambos, el cual fue roto por la voz del de ojos azules.  
  
-Antes de que te marches, tengo que hablar contigo.- -No tengo nada mas que hacer aquí.- Eiri caminó un par de pasos esquivando el cuerpo de Ryuichi. -Je.- El joven sultan cerró los ojos con una sonrisa irónica, oyendo los pasos decididos del rubio. –no voy a permitir que te lleves a Shuichi de aquí.- comentó tranquilamente consiguiendo que Eiri se volteara con algo de sorpresa. –o no es eso lo que tienes preparado?- esta vez el de ojos azules se giró encarando al rubio. -No se de que me hablas.- -Sabes perfectamente de que.- -Y que harás para impedírmelo?- preguntó Eiri con tono irónico ante la seria mirada de los ojos azules. -Esto.- con un chasquido de dedos, un par de guardias asomaron por una de las esquinas de aquel pasillo, consiguiendo que el rubio se sorprendería al verlos. –encerrad a este hombre hasta nueva orden.- indicó a los guardias con una sonrisa triunfante y la mirada clavada en los ojos dorados de Eiri.  
  
Los dos hombres tomaron al príncipe, uno por cada brazo, inmovilizándolo. No les fue fácil, ya que el rubio luchaba por soltarse de ellos. Pero todo intento fue en vano. Por mucha fuerza que tuviese, ellos eran dos y bastante corpulentos.  
  
-No te saldrás con la tuya.- gritó Eiri a la vez que empezaba a caminar forzado por los guardias. –No permitiré que Shucihi sea tuyo. Nunca, me oyes? Nunca!-  
  
Ryuichi permaneció en silencio, observando como se llevaban al rubio. El no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero esta vez no tenia mas remedio.  
  
-Porque mandaste a encarcelarlo?.- preguntó K a espaldas de Ryuichi después de observar lo ocurrido. -Solo por ser el amo de Shuichi y venir a reclamarlo?- volvió a preguntar ante el silencio del otro viendo como se tensaba su cuerpo. -No creo que estés haciendo lo correcto – le dijo seriamente. -Tu que sabes sobre hacer lo correcto?- preguntó Ryuichi algo irritado a la vez que se volvía hacia el rubio con una mirada fría. -Se que no es correcto que apreses al príncipe de Ilion, y aun mas siendo el príncipe heredero, esto puede ocasionar conflicto entre ambos reinos.- un silencio se hizo presente entre ambos hombres por un momento. -Al parecer, según los mensajeros, el rey de Ilion no sabe donde esta su hijo, como podría afectarme esto?- preguntó pasivamente pero un sutil todo de ironía. -Sabes mejor que nadie que tarde o temprano se enterará, además no vino solo, vino con su hermano menor y hay muchos cabos sueltos mas, es demasiado extraño como para no considerarlo peligroso.- -Eso es lo de menos, sabes que no me importa si los vieron entrar en mi palacio, yo podría negarlo hasta el final de mis días o podría decir que no sabia quienes eran esos intrusos y su trágico encarcelamiento fue deliberadamente un error de mi parte. Pero en vista de que acabo de obtener mi reino no seria algo muy grave.- comentó tranquilamente ante la intensa mirada del otro. -También sabes que por cosas mas sencillas se han desatado grandes guerras. -K mantenía la calma notablemente.  
  
Sabia que hablar con Ryuichi cuando tenia algo metido en la cabeza no le llevaría a ninguna parte, pero aun asi, estaba haciendo armas de todo lo posible para que desistiera en su idea y liberase al príncipe heredero de Ilion.  
  
- No creo que mucha gente apoye a Ilion después de la reunión de hoy, saben que represento también un reinado poderoso, difícil de destruir.- -Según mis averiguaciones Ilion tiene un aliado muy poderoso, el reino de Saint Gasset, manejado por el rey Tohma. Sabes que jamás podrías ganar una guerra de esa magnitud y mas aun cuando acabas de iniciar tu reinado. *Un sultán jamás debe arriesgarse a tales empresas cuando las vigas de su palacio aun no son lo suficientemente fuertes para sostener el techo.- aconsejó el rubio intentando hacerlo entrar en razón nuevamente. -Je, esa es tu mejor razón para que abandone mi idea?- preguntó con aire de burla. –no me interesa.- se dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar cuando la voz nuevamente de K lo hizo detenerse.  
  
-Y que me dices de ese chico? No te importa que sufra.?- -Por que razón tendría que sufrir?- se volvió a mirarlo tratando de disimular la sutil confusión que aquellas palabras habían creado en él. -Shuichi esta bien conmigo, no permitiré que vuelvan a hacerle daño.- -El daño se lo harás tu mismo con esa actitud, que irónico...- le recriminó con una risita volviendo en tornar su mirada seria sobre Ryuichi. -Ya basta! El único que le ha hecho daño ha sido ese hombre, y ahora viene como si nada y pretende llevárselo. Eso no ocurrirá.- apretó los puños tratando de contener toda la ira que sentía en aquel momento. -Por que razón estas tan enfadado? Es que viste algo que te molestara cuando fuiste a buscar al chico?-  
  
La expresión de Ryuichi cambio en ese momento a una de sorpresa, sin tratar de ocultarla ante la mirada del rubio, sintiéndose delatado ante este.  
  
-Ya veo... piensa en todo eso. Las cosas no deben forzarse, solo dejarlas fluir.- comentó K esta vez con algo de suavidad en su voz. -Aprecio tu preocupación pero en este momento no te necesito, mantente alejado de esto. No permitas que nadie mas se involucre.- contesto con tono seco para seguidamente marcharse.  
  
-No tendré nada que ver en todo esto...- sonrió observando como el otro se marchaba con paso decidió.  
  
Continuara...  
  
*******************************************  
  
Notas de Saiyi:  
  
POR FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA K BONITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! K REENCUENTRO MAS BONITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *saiyi llora de emocion* eto... no penseis k es mentira, k mientras escribia el reencuentro y el lemon casi lloro, y cuando lo volvi a leer pa corregirlo llore de verdad ^_^u un secreto.... (la verdad es k ese reencuentro y el lemon llevaba escrito desde antes de navidad ^_^u) es k me senti inspirada para hacerlo y hala! adelanté trabajo por mi cuenta XDDDDDD y claro cuando lo volvi a leer despues de tanto tiempo... uf, k cosita me entró ^_^u  
  
Eto... direis k soy cruel, pero me reia cada vez k leia un comentario en los k nos decian k eramos muy malas por dejar el cap. ahí ^_^u (lo repito de nuevo, la idea de cortar ahí fue de cath :P (nota de cath: Que?! ¬.¬)) yo le echo las culpas a todo el mundo XDDDDDDDDDDD ^_^u  
  
Bueno, pues eso, cuando parece k las cosas se arreglan... van y se fastidian de nuevo ^_^u a si, la ideita de encarcelar a Yuki fue de Ai, asi k los gritos a ella :P pues no se k mas decir... a si! Pobrecito ryu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ryuichi no es malo k conste!!!!!!!!!!!! _ solo k puede llegar a ser muy c***** cuando quiere ^_^ (como me gusta!!!!!!!!!!!) XDDDDD peropobrecito, mira k entrar y pillar a shu con yuki en la cama... (vale, eso si ha sido culpa mia ^_^u) pero es k se le tiene k kitar shu de la cabeza pa k se venga conmigo!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... (seguire soñando... ¬¬ (nota de cath: seguiremos soñando saiyi u.u))  
  
Pues ya esta, nos vemos en el cap. siguiente ¡!!! ^_^  
  
PD: no dejen de dejar comentarios!! PD2: muchas gracias por los comentarios a todo el mundo!!!! PD3: creo k me he pasado con estas notas... seguro k nadie las ha leido... ^_^u (nota de cath: saiyi no baka =p)  
  
BYE BYE NA NO DA!  
  
*****************************************  
  
Notas de Cath:  
  
mnnnh... Me encanto el lemon de saiyi! yay! =p al fin se encontraron ^^ ahora queda ver como se resuelve ^^;; nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios y tambien muchas gracias a las chicas que me han escribido al mail, y pues nada, espero que hayan disfrutado del cap. ya se nos esta acabando el fic ~.~ en fin, hasta el otro cap. (mi cabeza de pronto quedo en blanco ^^UU q verguenza .) see ya...  
  
*****************************************  
  
Notas de Ainoah:  
  
Ohh por fin nos hemos dignado a subir capitulo k konste k desarollar el fic cuesta y k hacemos lo posible para subir los kapitulos en el menos tiempo posible pero brr la kulpa es de ellas k entre capitulo se tiran a sus harems y no kieren salir de alli ._. ¡! Asi k ami no me echeis la kulpa XDD y ohh k bonito Saiyi echandome la kulpa por meter a Yuki en la carcel ¬¬ no me sakes los trapos sucios o si no me vere obligada a sacarte los tuyos :P pero no puedoo sacarte ningun trapillo después de leer tremendo lemon *-* pero k monos son esos dos y k tierno es Yuki KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA kiero uno komo el para mi solita!!! Kiero kiero kiero ¡!! . jaja bueno gracias a todos los k leen nuestro fic y espero k os guste tanto como a mi este capitulo ^o^ besoss byeeeeeeee 


	20. 17

Dream Within By Chekie Girls  
  
Cap. 17  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Unos ojos verdes observaban fijamente e interesado al hombre que tenia frente sí. Oía cuidadosamente cada palabra que este le decía, cada explicación que le daba. Todo aquello era de suma importancia.  
  
-Eso es lo que hemos podido confirmar hasta ahora alteza.- habló un hombre de piel blanca y cabellos oscuros mientras miraba directamente al de ojos verdes sentado frente a si.  
  
Tohma se levantó de su asiento con la intención de acercarse a la mesita que quedaba junto a la terraza. Tomó su taza de té con tranquilidad mientras cerraba los ojos y su rostro adquiría una expresión pensativa.  
  
-Entonces está en el reino de Sindhar.- confirmó con un tono carente de emoción a la vez que se volteaba a ver al otro hombre, fijando su mirada en los ojos oscuros. -Ya encontró al esclavo?- preguntó con voz fría. -No, la ultima información que me llegó fue que ya habían desembarcado en el puerto de Sindhar y se habían establecido en una de las posadas cercanas al palacio. Todo lo han hecho con nombres falsos, si me permite comentarle su alteza...- hizo una pausa para seguir, esperando a que el rubio le diera permiso para seguir. Tohma asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. -El barco que los llevó hasta ese reino les cobró una buena suma de dinero.-  
  
-Eso es todo lo que has podido averiguar?- preguntó con tono inquisitivo. -Nada mas a parte de algunos problemas en uno de los burdeles establecidos en uno de los puertos secundarios de Ilion.- comentó el hombre algo nervioso al observar la expresión algo sorprendida del rey. -Un burdel?- Tohma lo miró interesado, esperando que aquel hombre le contara mas. -Si, allí fue donde encontraron al capitán del Minerva, un mercader, dueño y capitán de su propio barco. Él fue el que les trasladó hasta Sindhar. Pero nada de mayor suceso, solo una disputa con una de las prostitutas, al parecer había quedado muy ofendida, y también un cliente muy extraño, con peticiones algo sadomasoquistas. -recito el hombre sin cambiar en ningun momento su tono serio.  
  
En el rostro de Tohma se dibujó una mueca algo chistosa ante la ultima información.  
  
- Bueno, manténgame informado de cualquier suceso, por mas mínimo que sea.- el aludido asintió en respuesta. -También quiero que alguno de sus hombres mantenga vigilado constantemente a Eiri, no vaya a ser que se le ocurra adentrarse en el palacio del nuevo sultán.- comentó acercándose nuevamente hasta su escritorio, sacando una bolsita de terciopelo negra del primer cajón, entregándosela a su espia. -Puedes retirarte.-  
  
El hombre hizo una reverencia y cubriendose nuevamente con la capucha de su capa se deslizo por la terraza cual sombra, en forma identica a la que habia penetrado.  
  
Tohma suspiró pesadamente, entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos, apoyando su frente en ellas. El ambiente se tornaba tenso. Ya tenia la pista de que Eiri se encontraba en el reino de Sindhar. Lo que mas temía en ese momento era que el joven príncipe se adentrara en el palacio, inconsciente de que este ya lo había hecho. Tohma había coincidido mas de una vez con el actual sultán de Sindhar, sabia que era un hombre que pese a su apariencia, no se andaba con tonterías. Sabia perfectamente lo que debía hacer y el como llevar un reino tan poderoso como lo era Sindhar.  
  
El rubio se puso en pie, dispuesto a partir hacia Ilion, debía informar a su suegro de las nuevas noticias, tal y como lo llevaba haciendo hasta ese momento. Ya que el rey de Ilion había decidido no poner de momento medida alguna de búsqueda para encontrar a los dos príncipes. El hecho de que su hijo /mayor/ estuviera acompañado del menor de los príncipes le tranquilizaba en cierto modo. Tatsuha había viajado numerosas veces, y sus conocimientos sobre los reinos vecinos eran bastante amplios. Tenia la certeza de que ambos príncipes viajaban juntos, así se lo había comunicado Tohma. Tan solo quedaba esperar a que el heredero al trono regresase con las ideas mas claras sobre el que debía ser su futuro.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Mientras tanto, en el reino de Sindhar, una figura se deslizaba ágilmente a través de la puerta de una habitación. Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron de par en par, a la vez que una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en su rostro.  
  
-Por fin lo conseguí.- murmuró con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
Había encontrado la habitación que había buscado durante mas de una hora. Claro que no había sido gracias a la casualidad, tampoco a la suerte. Mas bien gracias a K.  
  
Después de que el rubio se hiciera con el conejito de peluche y antes de haber ido a ver a Ryuichi, este había llevado a Kumagoro a la habitación del sultán, dejándolo sobre un antiguo sillón. Momento que Tatsuha aprovechó para seguir y averiguar donde se ubicaba la habitación de su adorado Ryuichi.  
  
Con nerviosismo e impaciencia había esperado a que el rubio saliera de la habitación, dejándole el camino libre para llevar a cabo sus deseos. De lo que no se hubo percatado el joven príncipe fue de que K sabia perfectamente de su presencia, disimulando con una sonrisa divertida el haberlo visto, haciéndole creer al joven que había ganado.  
  
Cuando Tatsuha estuvo en el interior de la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de si, volviéndose a mirar el interior de esta con gran entusiasmo.  
  
Con sus ojos chispeantes de alegría, caminó unos pasos hasta adentrarse en aquel lugar, colocándose justo en medio de aquella inmensa habitación. Se dedicó a observarlo todo extasiado, desde la pequeña mesita donde se hallaba un hermoso conejo violeta hasta el diván tapizado en dorado y verde jade. Hasta que su mirada se posó en un pequeño estante repleto de conejos de peluche en todas los tamaños y colores.  
  
Se acercó a ellos, tocándolos con extraña devoción; esos conejitos, todos los había tocado la persona de su adoración. En un sillón no demasiado grande cuyo color y textura hacia juego con el diván, se hallaba aquel conejito con el que siempre estaba el joven de ojos azules. Tomó a Kumagoro entre sus brazos, oliéndolo, sintiendo en el peluche el aroma impregnado de su adorado Ryuichi.  
  
Después de restregarse el peluche por la mejilla, se volteo percatándose de unas velas que había sobre una mesilla, junto a una vasija repleta de inciensos quemándose, ese olor era demasiado bueno, abrumador. Su mirada siguió vacilando a algún que otro objeto extraño.  
  
Su mirada se centró absorta en una especie de velo de tonos morados y púrpura pero algo trasparentes, los cuales caían desde un techillo hasta el suelo, rodeando la majestuosa e incitante cama, dejándola ver a través de su fino tejido. La cama estaba repleta de almohadas y cojines de seda roja, cubierta con ligeras sabanas del mismo tono y tejido, completamente suaves a la vista como así lo eran al tacto.  
  
Con lentitud y lujuria camino hasta la cama, depositando al conejito de peluche a los pies de esta. Se deslizó en ella captando los movimientos de una pantera observando a su presa, restregándose a continuación contra las almohada, oliéndolas, captando el aroma dulce de su Dios como momentos antes había hecho con su peluche.  
  
Imaginó poseer a Ryuichi en esa misma cama, excitándose por completo. Pensando en aliviar su dolor se dio la vuelta quedando estático, observando el techo cubierto por unas extrañas telas azul noche con estrellas plateadas formando un cielo allí arriba, las cuales solo eran visibles desde el lugar donde él se encontraba.  
  
Con un movimiento ligero alcanzó a Kumagoro, colocando al peluche cerca de su cara a la vez que el se recostaba nuevamente sobre los almohadones, de forma que pudiera sentir el aroma procedente del conejito que parecía sonreírle.  
  
-Oh si, Ryuichi...- Cerró los ojos suspirando con excitación, bajando la mano por su vientre hasta su regazo, abriéndose paso entre la ropa, deslizando sus dedos sobre su erección.  
  
Una vez allí no pudo reprimir un suave gemido a la vez que envolvía su miembro con su mano; frotando y apretando, olvidándose de todo, dejándose arrastrar por la fantasía...  
  
Su Ryuichi deslizando su mano tímida por su miembro, frotándolo con su mirada fija en él, sus ojos azules resplandeciendo inocentes y las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza y la excitación.  
  
Era su inocente Dios permitiéndose inducir por él al pecaminoso mundo del deseo. Era su Dios lamiendo su erección, sintiendo como el caliente liquido llenaba su boca y sus mejillas, a la vez que él gemía complacido. Era su Dios volteándose ante su regazo, dándole permiso para poseerlo.  
  
Era él enterrándose en ese mundo cálido y salvaje de placer, estallando su orgasmo en su mano, inundándolo todo. Sumiéndose en una nube borrosa de placer y lujuria consumidas.  
  
Tatsuha respiró agitado, no queriendo abrir los ojos, no queriendo dejar su fantasía; dejando que el sueño lo meciera envuelto en aquella cama de sabanas incitantes.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Ya entrada la tarde, Hiro había caminado por los pasillos que conducían a la habitación de K. El pelirrojo tocó la puerta anunciando su presencia. Adentrándose en la habitación de K dio un vistazo, al parecer no estaba en ese lugar. Quizás llegaría pronto.  
  
Hiro tomó asiento, apoyando los brazos sobre sus piernas, mirando perdidamente el interior de aquella habitación. Suspiró dejándose caer hacia atrás. En ese momento Shuichi vino a su mente; no había sabido nada del joven esclavo en todo el día, ya que tras haber informado a Ryuichi de la presencia del príncipe de Ilion en el reino, tuvo que atender varios asuntos, no dejándole tiempo para ir a ver a su amigo un rato como tenia previsto. Quería hablar con él, ver como se encontraba, saber si había visto a Eiri o si Ryuichi lo había encontrado antes de hacerlo.  
  
-Quizás no debí hacerlo...- Bajó la cabeza con un gesto de tristeza, suspirando pesadamente.  
  
Mejor seria ir a ver a su amigo. De todas formas parecía que K tardaría en volver. En ese momento se percató de algunos ruidos que provenían de una puerta hacia el fondo. Hiro dibujó una mueca confusa en su rostro, levantándose para acercarse en silencio. Pero antes de que su mano pudiera tocar el pomo de la puerta, esta se abrió permitiendo la salida del rubio, quien solo se cubría con una toalla atada en su cintura, dejando que su cabello suelto se pegara mojado a su cuerpo.  
  
-Hi Hiroshi.- saludó el rubio sonriéndole al chico quien no puso evitar sonrojarse levemente ante tal imagen.  
  
El pelirrojo se había quedado embobado al ver a K de una manera tan provocativa. Mordiendose el labio inferior en una clara señal de deseo bajo la mirada. Que era lo que le estaba pasando con el rubio?. Jamás pensó sentirse tan terriblemente atraído por un hombre, y mucho menos uno como él.  
  
La sonrisa de K se amplió aun mas al ver al pelirrojo bajar la mirada mientras se mordía el labio, ese chico le parecía encantador y excitante a su vez.  
  
-Veo que no te has demorado en venir.- comentó centrando sus ojos azules en el muchacho a la vez que le sujetaba de la barbilla consiguiendo que este lo mirase. -Je, soy bastante puntual, que pensabas?- desafió al rubio con una mirada intensa. -Ya veo.- lo soltó para darse media vuelta quedando de espaldas él.  
  
Hiro siguió cada movimiento del rubio con su mirada penetrando en la piel de este, sintiendo como un calor comenzaba a envolverlo. Su mirada se vio descubierta en el momento en que K se giró nuevamente, clavando sus ojos en el pelirrojo quien se sobresaltó intentando mantenerse firme ante aquella situación.  
  
Con una sonrisa incitante, K se sentó en un sillón verde botella junto a una mesa donde estaban cuidadosamente colocadas algunas armas de colección, por lo antiguas que se veían.  
  
Hiro lo miró algo incrédulo, estaba casi seguro de que el rubio procedería a acariciarle y besarle como ya había hecho otras veces. Aunque esta vez quizás solo estaba jugando con él, dejándole tomar la iniciativa. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y sus mejillas tomaron de nuevo un tono rojizo cuando comprobó como K sentado en el sillón, separaba las piernas sin ningún pudor a la vez que lo observaba divertido, esperándole...  
  
Pronto su ansiedad pudo mas y se decidió a cruzar el espacio que les separaba hasta quedar junto a él, mirándole desde arriba. Cerro los ojos suspirando en anticipación, sentándose sobre el regazo de K, dedicándole una mirada penetrante, recibiendo como respuesta la misma acción por parte del rubio.  
  
Sus labios se deslizaron inmediatos por el cuello del pelirrojo mientras que los brazos se cerraban alrededor de la espalda de este, quitándole la camisa para deslizar sus manos por la piel cálida del joven.  
  
La boca de Hiro se deslizó hacia abajo recorriendo la piel desnuda y húmeda del rubio, encerrando uno de sus pezones con sus labios, haciendo gemir a K mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su abdomen soltando la toalla, descubriendo la erección impaciente del rubio.  
  
La mano de K atrapó la barbilla del pelirrojo haciéndole mirar hacia arriba, momento que aprovechó para reclamar su boca en un beso demandante, lamiendo y mordiendo. Hiro cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio entregándose al ansioso beso mientras unía su cadera con la de K a la vez que sus erecciones se rozaban a través de la capa de tela del pantalón que aun llevaba puesto y que comenzaba a estorbar.  
  
Hiro sentía aquella corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la lengua dentro de su boca acariciaba su lengua con delirio, mientras manos amplias se aferraban a su cintura casi enterrándose dificultándole el movimiento, causando aun mas fricción.  
  
-Mmmhhh... K... te necesito dentro de mi. -gimió el pelirrojo lamiendo el contorno de la oreja del rubio aumentado su deseo.  
  
K gimió placenteramente ante las palabras dichas por el muchacho, y mas que por las palabras, por la forma en que fueron dichas; el tono suave y necesitado con que habían sido pronuncias a la vez que su lengua extorsionaba a su oreja. Todo eso le había hecho vibrar en anticipación.  
  
Se deshizo de las manos del rubio y se levanto de su regazo, quedando nuevamente de pie pero esta vez de espalda a él, sintiendo su respiración agitada. Con manos temblorosas desabrochó su pantalón dejándolo caer con un leve vestigio de inseguridad. A pesar de haber tenido unos encuentros tan íntimos varias veces desde la noche de la fiesta, Hiro aun se sentía un poco inseguro sobre el curso que debía tomar esa "relación".  
  
K observó con deleite como el pelirrojo le daba la espalda, producto de su propia inquietud, dejando resbalar aquel pantalón por sus deliciosas piernas, quedando totalmente expuesto ante su mirada hambrienta. Sus manos se movieron rápidas, enredándose en la cintura de Hiro para atraerlo hacia su regazo nuevamente.  
  
-Hiro...- ronroneó presionando su erección contra las nalgas del pelirrojo y sus labios posándose sobre su hombro, lamiendo y mordisqueando la piel de este y de la espalda; haciéndole estremecer; disfrutando su sabor fresco y ácido, disfrutando de sus deliciosos gemidos.  
  
El pelirrojo sintió como sus sentidos se turbaban ante la dureza de K presionando muy cerca de ese punto ardiente, su boca jugando con su piel y una de sus manos deslizándose dentro de sus muslos, muy cerca a su ingle hasta su rodilla, haciéndole abrir un poco las piernas.  
  
Hiro arqueó su espalda en respuesta a la mano firme que se deslizó por su vientre hasta su erección, recostando con abandono su cabeza contra el hombro de K moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás contra el regazo del rubio y hacia delante contra la mano cálida que envolvía su erección, manteniendo el ritmo en un suave vaivén contenido por la otra mano de K firme en su cadera.  
  
Los ojos azules recorrieron encendidos el cuerpo de Hiro entregado al placer que le producían sus caricias, su cuerpo moviéndose de atrás hacia delante desatando sus sentidos con cada roce entre su piel y la del pelirrojo. Era un cuadro sumamente cautivante... pero necesitaba saciar sus deseos también y no creía poder aguantar mas.  
  
Abandonando la palpitante erección de Hiro, deslizó dos dedos por su boca húmeda, la cual los acogió inmediatamente, lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos con una suavidad desquiciante.  
  
El pelirrojo ya no aguantaba mas tampoco, si seguía a ese ritmo torturante pronto iba a acabar y no quería, quería sentir todas las sensaciones completas, ansiaba ser penetrado por K. Sintió como aquellos dedos se alejaron de la caricia de su boca deslizándose hacia abajo, rondando entre sus nalgas. Posándose nuevamente sobre su cintura, ambas manos sujetaron brutales sus caderas cortándole la respiración.  
  
K lamió sus dedos un poco mas y acaricio su erección embadurnándola con su saliva y la de Hiro. Tomando con fuerza las caderas del pelirrojo le indicó que bajara, presionando él igualmente con un movimiento de cadera tratando de entrar, deteniéndose al ver la mirada que los ojos grises le dedicaron, observando en ellos un pequeño rastro de dolor. Cerró los ojos y se recostó suave contra la espalda de Hiro, cerrando la poca distancia que les separaba, besando con cariño su oreja siguiendo un suave camino de besos hasta sus labios a la vez que le giraba un poco la cara para tenerlos mas accesibles. Enseguida sintió como Hiro comenzaba a relajarse contra si.  
  
Había sentido todo su cuerpo tensarse al sentir la propia erección de K presionar intentando invadirle en vez de ser los dedos que cuidadosamente había acariciado. Pero ahora con los besos en su rostro se había ido relajando poco a poco. No se había tensado tanto por el irritable dolor, sino mas bien porque lo había tomado desprevenido.  
  
En un movimiento suave, K terminó de hundirse dentro de la estrecha cavidad. No aguantaba las ganas de sentir aquel interior apretándose alrededor de su miembro, aquel firme trasero apoyarse contra su pelvis apretujándose suave y firme. Pronto sus embestidas se hicieron mas profundas y urgidas mientras que los gemidos de Hiro cada vez se oían mas altos y sus manos se aferraban a las de K que aun continuaban unidas a su cintura, marcándole el rito con ellas, haciendo arder la piel de esa zona en especial.  
  
Pronto los espasmos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Hiro, sintiendo como su orgasmo le azotaba salvaje, haciéndole gemir roncamente ante tanto placer. El rubio pudo sentir su miembro comprimido ante el inminente orgasmo del pelirrojo. Con una ultima embestida termino por derramarse dentro de la aterciopelada cavidad, posesionándose de los labios de Hiro silenciándole.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Su espalda reposaba contra la pared, sintiendo aquel frío calando hasta los huesos, el cual le permitía aclarar sus pensamientos y le ayudaba a dejar su mente en blanco por breves momentos.  
  
¿En que momento?, ¿Como? ¿Porque él? todas esas preguntas rondaban la mente de Eiri, obteniendo como única respuesta algo que se negaba a reconocer, algo que su miedo le impedía aceptar.  
  
Su mascara de frialdad y la muralla de hielo que había construido a su alrededor había quedado simplemente destrozada ante tanta dulzura e inocencia, un golpe certero que lo había tomado completamente desprevenido. Hacía tiempo que se había convencido de que ya no podría sentir aquello de nuevo por alguien; ya no estaba seguro, y todo debido a su pequeño esclavo.  
  
-Precisamente él...- se dijo a si mismo en un susurró.  
  
Lo mas irónico de todo, es que se hallaba metido en todos esos problemas precisamente por ese absurdo sentimiento que había comenzado a nacer en él. Se negaba a reconocerlo una y otra vez, pero aun asi era consciente de que ahí estaba y nada podía hacer por evitarlo.  
  
No tenia nada que hacer en su reino, se sentía fuera de lugar. Lo único que le hacia feliz era escribir; pero había encontrado a un niño inocente y confiado al mundo, un niño hermoso que había sido capaz de derrumbar sus defensas con solo una mirada sincera y esa sonrisa cálida llena de fuerza. Si, había valido la pena todo ese recorrido solo para poder estrecharlo una vez mas en sus brazos, para consumirse en aquella pasión.  
  
Y ahora que? Que podía hacer para salir de allí? Como podía lograr escaparse con su esclavo de aquel laberinto llamado palacio? Nada podía angustiarle mas que aquella oscuridad que cubría casi todo el sitio. Se sentía contrariado ante todo lo sucedido, tenia que haberse pensado mejor las cosas antes de aventurarse en el palacio. Jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza que el sultán le haría eso, estaba encaprichado con su Shuichi, eso era otra cosa mas que le ponía los nervios de punta.  
  
******************************************************  
  
La mirada de Hiro se perdió en el techo a la vez que varios suspiros escapaban de sus labios desde hacia un rato.  
  
-You are Ok?- los ojos azules de K aparecieron atrayendo la mirada del pelirrojo quien lo miró algo confundido. –llevas así un buen rato, hay algo que te preocupa.- se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirarlo.  
  
Hiro se incorporó sobre la cama sentándose en ella, dejando escapar un ultimo suspiro antes de centrar su mirada preocupada en el rostro relajado del rubio.  
  
-Es Shuichi.- -Ya lo imaginaba. Tiene que ver con la llegada del príncipe Eiri cierto?- -No debí haber avisado al sultán.- de nuevo su mirada se perdió, esta vez en el interior de la habitación. -Era tu obligación hacerlo.- -Lo se, pero... Shuichi es para mi mas importante que todo eso, y me siento como si lo estuviera traicionando.- -Pero el motivo de que el chico este aquí es por que ese hombre no le hacia bien.- comentó rascándose la cabeza algo confundido ante las palabras de Hiro. -Eso pensaba. Pensé que el príncipe Eiri le hacia daño, pero no es así. Shuichi lo quiere, aun no lo ha olvidado, lo se.- tomó aire para seguir hablando ante K quien lo miraba interesado. –Ese hombre ha venido hasta aquí buscándolo, si Shuichi le fuera indiferente no habría recorrido tanto camino.- una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. –espero que a pesar de todo haya conseguido ver a Shuichi, ese baka se pondrá muy contento.- -Hiro.- la voz del rubio sonó seria, en un tono seco.  
  
El pelirrojo se volvió nuevamente a mirarlo, cambiando su sonrisa a una mueca de confusión y preocupación cuando observó la expresión seria en el rostro del otro hombre.  
  
-El príncipe de Ilion esta encarcelado.- -Que? Pero que dices?- sus ojos oscuros se abrieron de par en par ante la noticia. -Lo que oyes. Por lo que pude apreciar, Ryuichi los encontró juntos y no le pasó desapercibido los planes del príncipe para llevarse al chico de aquí esta noche. Por eso lo ha encerrado, para que no pueda llevar a cabo su idea.- -Eso no puede ser... no puede encarcelar a alguien por algo así!- K respondió encogiéndose de hombros. –a ti te parece que este bien?.- le preguntó algo exaltado apretando sus puños. -Yo no he dicho eso. Es mas, le advertí que se metería en problemas. Pero él es así, hace lo que quiere y créeme, rara vez se equivoca, pero esta es una de ellas.- -Shuichi sabe algo?- preguntó Hiro esta vez algo mas tranquilo al saber que contaba con el apoyo de K en cierto modo. -Lo dudo. Por lo que he podido averiguar, el chico no ha salido de su habitación en todo el día. Ryuichi lo tiene atendido allí por una sirvienta, o mas bien vigilado diría yo.-  
  
Hiro se levantó de la cama sin decir nada, con rapidez y un gesto de rabia comenzó a vestirse.  
  
-Donde vas?- -A los calabozos, tengo que hablar con el príncipe Eiri.- se volvió mirando al rubio tras colocarse la camisa. –espero que no le digas nada al sultán.- -No problem.- le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad al pelirrojo quien se la devolvió mas tranquilo.  
  
Aquella situación le había tomado completamente por sorpresa; Aquella actitud que había tomado el soberano de Sindhar. Hiro sabia de sobra que Shuichi amaba al príncipe de Ilion, y a pesar de que el pequeño se había mostrado mas contento los últimos días de su estancia en el reino de Sindhar, Hiro sabia de sobra que su amigo se sentía triste por no poder estar con el rubio. Y justo ahora que Eiri venia a buscarlo para escapar con él, lo había estropeado todo. Pero ahora lo mas importante era hallar el camino adecuado hacia las mazmorras donde se hallaban las celdas. Era imprescindible encontrar la forma de hablar con el rubio, de saber cuales eran sus planes.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Ya había oscurecido, las nubes se movían con prisas despejando el cielo después de un día de lluvia, dejando entre ver la luna acompañada de numerosas estrellas.  
  
Shuichi recorría inquieto el interior de su habitación de un lado para otro, deteniéndose repetidas veces frente al balcón observando como la noche había llegado, como el momento de reunirse con Yuki cada vez estaba mas cerca. Pero tenia un pequeño problema; no contaba con tener que estar encerrado en esa habitación y con alguien a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo.  
  
Todo eso le fastidiaba. Después de que Ryuichi se marchara en la mañana tras encontrarlo con el rubio y de pedirle que no saliera de allí, una mujer algo mayor llamó a su puerta. Era la sirvienta a la que el joven de ojos azules había mandado para que atendiera a Shuichi, la cual mas que atender parecía que lo vigilaba, ya que se había ausentado de aquella habitación escasas veces, incluyendo las que había salido para traerle la comida y llevarse los platos sucios del almuerzo.  
  
Miró de un lado a otro con evidente nerviosismo. Tenia que encontrar la forma de salir de allí, pero como? En la habitación tenia todo lo que necesitaba, de esa forma el joven esclavo no tendría la necesidad de salir para nada, es mas, la sirvienta estaba advertida de que el chico debía permanecer allí hasta que el propio sultán lo indicara, cosa que evidentemente Shuichi no sabia.  
  
-Eto...- la voz de Shuichi atrajo la mirada de la sirvienta quien en ese momento colocaba la ropa limpia en uno de los armarios. -...no tiene que salir un rato ha hacer algo?- le sonrió de forma impaciente. -El joven sultán me ha encomendado la tarea de permanecer aquí por si algo se le ofrece.- respondió con tono serio. -Pero... no me hace falta nada, me gustaría estar solo un rato.- suspiró pesadamente, aquello seria mas difícil de lo que imaginaba. –*ya lo tengo!* eh... por que no lleva los platos de la cena a la cocina, ya me lo he acabado todo.- con una sonrisa señaló los platos que aun permanecían en la bandeja los cuales estaban todavía llenos de comida.  
  
La mujer miró los platos, volviéndose enseguida a mirar con expresión confundida al joven quien rió con nerviosismo al acordarse de que aun no había cenado, estaba demasiado nervioso como para sentarse a comer.  
  
-*Si me acabo la cena... tendrá que salir a llevarse los platos...* genial! Ups!- enseguida se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, echándose a reír seguidamente bajo la atenta y sospechosa mirada de aquella mujer.  
  
Shuichi se sentó en la mesita que tenia en la habitación, acercó la bandeja hacia él, sacando de ella los platos. Sin apenas ganas pero con decisión comenzó a comer con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
-Mmmm... eta benishimo!- exclamó a la vez que masticaba la comida y se llevaba otro trozo de aquello a la boca.  
  
La sirvienta se encogió de hombros, si que era un chico extraño. No entendía como su soberano podía tenerlo cerca. Un momento... Ryuichi también era bastante extraño...  
  
-Ya he acabado! Creo que voy a reventar- comentó dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla y llevándose las manos a la tripa.  
  
La mujer comenzó a recoger los tiestos, colocándolos nuevamente sobre la bandeja, sin dejar de observar al chico con algo de sospecha. Un bostezo simulado escapó de la boca de Shuichi a la vez que este estiraba sus brazos.  
  
-Creo que debería irme a dormir, tengo sueño.- con voz cansada se restregó los ojos, levantándose para dirigirse a la cama. –eto... tengo que cambiarme de ropa... podría dejarme solo?- sonrió con algo de nerviosismo. Si por la mujer fuera seguro que se quedaría allí observándolo. -Llevaré los tiestos a la cocina y le dejare dormir, si se le ofrece algo estaré en la sala de al lado.- tomando la bandeja se aproximó a la puerta.  
  
Shuichi se adelantó a abrirle con una sonrisa, la cual disimuló inmediatamente en el momento en que se dio cuenta de la extraña mirada de la mujer hacia él.  
  
-Muchas gracias por todo, la llamaré si necesito algo.- esta vez utilizó un tono mas calmado, cerrando la puerta en el preciso instante en que la mujer salió. –lo conseguí!.- levantó el brazo haciendo el gesto de la victoria. –pero ahora... tengo que salir de aquí sin que me vean...-  
  
miró un par de veces de un lado a otro, acercándose seguidamente al armario dispuesto a coger algo mas de abrigo y varias prendas que se llevaría. Se sorprendió al encontrar en el interior de este la especie de capa de tono oscuro con la que Eiri había llegado aquella mañana. Pensó que quizás la sirvienta la había encontrado en el suelo de la habitación y la guardó creyendo que le pertenecía.  
  
Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Tomó la capa entre sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho, aspirando de ella el olor del rubio. Suspiró al recordar lo ocurrido en la mañana, como el joven príncipe lo había envuelto en sus brazos y le había hecho el amor hasta hacerle olvidar todos sus miedos y sus dudas.  
  
-Kyaaaa! No puedo creer que vayamos a fugarnos! Como en las grandes historias de amor!- dejando caer la prenda al suelo, entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos llevándolas cerca de su rostro a la vez que en sus ojos se podía apreciar un deslumbrante brillo. –tengo que contárselo a Hiro! Pero antes tengo que reunirme con Yuki! eso es lo primero!- asintió enérgicamente dándose la razón a si mismo.  
  
Salió de sus pensamientos cuando en ellos apareció Ryuichi. Un sentimiento de culpa lo envolvió. Al fin y al cabo Ryuichi le había ayudado y había aceptado ser su amo cuando se lo pidió, y ahora se lo pagaría escapando con Eiri, aquel del que huyó y provocó que se refugiara en los brazos del joven sultán.  
  
-Perdóname Ryuichi... pero, al que amo es a Yuki.- recogió la capa del suelo colocándola con una sutil sonrisa sobre la cama.  
  
Después de escoger las prendas que llevaría para el viaje, se acercó a la mesita donde tenia sus papeles, tomó uno y comenzó a escribir algo en él. Cuando acabó lo dobló en dos veces y lo depositó sobre la cama. De nuevo tomó la capa, colocándosela con decisión sobre los hombros, dedicando una nueva mirada al papel que allí mismo había dejado.  
  
-Gracias por todo.- Se retiró de allí con su mirada fija en la hoja, en la cual ponía en letras grandes "Ryuichi" y con una suave sonrisa se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
-Eiri...- susurró una voz entre el lúgubre silencio. -estas bien?- cuestionó la figura al observar que el rubio seguía con la cabeza entre las manos sin moverse.  
  
Los ojos dorados dedicaron una mirada molesta a aquel que le hablaba, consiguiendo un gesto algo asombrado tras ver de quien se trataba.  
  
- ¿Hiroshi?- preguntó en el mismo tono de voz utilizado por el pelirrojo. - Si, soy yo...- hizo una pausa antes de continuar. -que haces aquí?- - Estoy preso, no me ves?.- respondió en tono ácido dando por evidente la situación. - No me refiero a eso, digo, porque has venido hasta Sindhar? Cual es tu verdadero propósito?- preguntó saliendo de la oscuridad, acercándose un poco mas a la celda.  
  
Eiri lo observó con extraña paciencia, fijando su mirada dorada en los ojos grises del pelirrojo, podía ver allí preocupación, curiosidad, interés y algo de molestia. Que se proponía Nakano?.  
  
-Vine por Shuichi ya te lo dije.- contesto cerrando los ojos y suspirando de forma cansada, rindiéndose al interrogatorio. -Vine porque él es mi esclavo lo quieras tu o no, lo quiera el maniático este que esta a cargo de Sindhar o no, lo quiera mi padre o no. Y yo soy el único que tiene derecho sobre él, y él es el único que quiero junto a mi.- Eiri se sorprendió ante su propia respuesta.  
  
Pudo sentir como su corazón daba un vuelco ante lo autenticas que habían sonado las ultimas palabras, siendo totalmente consciente de que lo único que quería era tener a su lado a ese chiquillo.  
  
-Y tu?... a que has venido tu Nakano?- le devolvió la pregunta. -Vine a saber, vine a ayudarte, pero mas que todo vine porque quiero que Shuichi sea feliz.- respondió tranquilo ante una mirada de incomprensión y algo de confianza por parte del príncipe.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Shuichi había llegado al jardín principal de palacio, en el mismo donde se encontraría con su príncipe.  
  
Estaba de pie al lado de una pequeña fuente con peces de colores, la cual era rodeada por algunas flores. Comenzó a mirar impaciente de un lado a otro, buscando a Eiri con la mirada. No pudieron concretar mas su encuentro, y aquel jardín era muy grande, al igual que la noche era demasiado larga. Por un momento temió que el príncipe ya se hubiera marchado cansado de esperar, que hubiera pensado que no quería volver con él, ya que habia tardado bastante en poder salir de su habitación y llegar al lugar concertado.  
  
-No puede ser, Yuki no se marcharía sin mi, si no... por que razón vino a buscarme y me dijo todas esas cosas?.- se tranquilizó al pensar en aquellas palabras que el rubio le había dicho en la mañana. –no puede ser... seguro que de un momento a otro aparece.-  
  
Se sentó en el borde de la fuente intentando no pisar las flores, mojando un poco la mano en el agua que caía.  
  
Tras un rato de espera, Shuichi comenzaba a impacientarse, la sonrisa que había mantenido se había borrado de su rostro, esta vez era un gesto de preocupación el que lo invadía, a la vez que un leve temblor comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, el cual no sabia si era debido al frío de aquella noche o al miedo que comenzaba a invadirlo. Frotó un poco sus manos para después tratar de cubrirse algo mejor con la capa de Eiri.  
  
-No... Yuki no se puede haberse marchado... lo esperaré aunque tenga que estar aquí toda la noche.- -Eso no será necesario.- Shuichi se giró ante estas palabras sobresaltado, comprobando como el que aparecía tras de si no era a quien tanto esperaba. -Hiro! Que haces aquí? Donde esta Yuki?- se puso en pie acercándose a su amigo que lo miraba con preocupación. -Vamos dentro, aquí hace frío Shuichi.- Hiro lo sujetó de la mano, sintiendo la piel helada de esta. -No! No puedo marcharme de aquí!- con un movimiento se deshizo del agarre de su amigo, consiguiendo que este lo mirase algo molesto. -Estoy esperando a Yuki, vamos a escapar juntos.- una suave sonrisa pero algo melancólica esta vez, volvió a dibujarse en sus labios. -Shuichi... Yuki no vendrá...- -Que? Pero... vamos Hiro no digas tonterías, él me lo dijo, me dijo que nos reuniríamos aquí, por que dices que no vendrá?-  
  
Hiro pasó suavemente una mano por la mejilla del esclavo, observando el inevitable brillo en los ojos violetas que amenazaban con llorar. Los mismo que lo miraban con miedo, con duda y curiosidad.  
  
-Insisto Shuichi, vamos dentro, estas helado.- -te he dicho que de aquí no me muevo! Por que razón dices que Yuki no va a venir?- le preguntó con algo de rabia en un tono casi amenazante. -El mismo me lo dijo.- ante esas palabras Shuichi lo miró asustado. -me dijo que te avisara, que no podría reunirse contigo esta noche.- -Por que no?- el pelirrojo se mantuvo en silencio. -Donde esta Yuki?- -.............- -Hiro! Dime donde esta Yuki!- lo tomó de los brazos apretándolo fuertemente con manos temblorosas. -Esta en... los calabozos.- desvió la mirada de la de su amigo. -Que? Pero por que? Que ha ocurrido?- -Por que...- dudó un poco en decirlo. –Ryuichi lo ha apresado.-  
  
Los ojos violetas se abrieron impresionados, dejando escapar un par de lagrima que atravesaron la piel helada de sus mejillas.  
  
–No puede ser... por que... por que haría algo así?- -Escúchame, el sultán ha descubierto que Yuki pretendía escaparse contigo, por esa razón...- -Entonces... por eso me ha tenido vigilado todo el día?- -Que?- esta vez era Hiro el que no entendía bien. -He tenido todo el día a una sirvienta pegada a mi, no he podido salir de mi cuarto hasta ahora! Y lo he conseguido por que la he engañado.- apretó los puños con fuerza. -Shuichi...- -Voy a buscar a Yuki! Lo sacaré de allí.- se dio media vuelta cuando sintió como Hiro lo sujetaba del brazo. -Espera, no te dejaran entrar y mucho menos sacarlo de allí!- -No me importa!- con un movimiento brusco se deshizo del agarre de su amigo, consiguiendo que este se quejara y se acariciara la muñeca con un gesto de dolor.  
  
El joven esclavo salió corriendo todo lo que le daban sus piernas. Aunque nunca estuvo allí, tenia una ligera idea de donde se encontraban los calabozos, no en vano había estado viviendo durante tantos años en aquel palacio.  
  
-Shuichi eres un irresponsable.- salió corriendo tras su amigo, no pensaba dejarlo solo en eso ni mucho menos.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Se detuvo frente a lo que era la entrada a los calabozos. Tembló al hallarse en aquel lugar, no solo por el hecho de que el rubio estuviera allí encerrado, si no también al recordar lo ocurrido en otro lugar muy similar a ese.  
  
Se giró bruscamente sobresaltándose al sentir la mano de alguien sobre su hombro. Su respiración se aceleró notablemente con aquel roce, mostrando en su rostro un claro gesto de miedo.  
  
-Soy yo, no te asustes.- sonrió Hiro suavemente. Shuichi no dijo nada, tan solo dejó escapar una risita nerviosa y a la vez de tranquilidad. –pensé que te costaría mas encontrar este sitio.- -No se como lo he encontrado...- avanzó unos pasos con algo de miedo. -Shuichi, no creo que esta sea la mejor manera de...- -Hiro! Si no vas a ayudarme déjame solo!- le contestó en un todo algo violento a lo cual el pelirrojo solo lo miró algo enfadado y prosiguió a seguirle.  
  
Al fondo de aquel pasillo por fin podía verse algo de luz procedentes de varias antorchas. En ese momento, el joven esclavo salió corriendo, llegando a detenerse frente a un par de guardias que custodiaban la entrada a las celdas.  
  
Shuichi apretó los dientes con rabia, respiró hondo y se aproximo a los hombres hasta que estos le cortaron el camino.  
  
-Donde crees que vas muchacho?-  
  
El joven esclavo no dijo nada, tan solo sonrió algo sarcástico e intentó escabullirse por uno de los huecos que se dejaban ver entre ambos hombres.  
  
-Espera Shuichi!- Hiro intentó detenerlo, pero ya era tarde, uno de los guardias lo había sujetado del bazo con fuerza, impidiendo que se adentrase en aquel pasillo. -No sabes que los esclavitos no pueden estar por aquí?- preguntó burlonamente aquel hombre. -Suéltame! Tengo que ver a alguien!- forcejeó con el guardia, dándole varias patadas a este. -Shuichi déjalo ya, no podrás pasar.- Hiro se acercó a su amigo, sujetándolo fuertemente pasando sus brazos por la cintura del chico, sintiendo el forcejeo de este esta vez sobre su cuerpo. -Déjame Hiro! Tengo que ver a Yuki!- las lagrimas comenzaron a escapar con rabia de sus ojos violetas, sintiéndose impotente ante aquella situación. -Cálmate, volveremos mas tarde, quizás podamos hacer algo.- -No quiero! Donde esta Yuki! dejadlo libre él no ha hecho nada! YUKI!-  
  
Aquel grito hizo eco en el pasillo, alertando en ese momento al joven príncipe que permanecía sentado contra la pared con la cabeza oculta por sus brazos que a su vez descansaban sobre sus rodillas.  
  
Los ojos dorados de Eiri se abrieron de par en par al oír su nombre, enseguida reconoció esa voz, era su esclavo. Casi sin darse tiempo a reaccionar, se acercó a los barrotes de la celda, sujetándolos con fuerza, tratando de ver algo, pero tan solo podía apreciarse algo que parecían ser sombras bastante alejadas.  
  
-Maldición!- apretó los dientes dando un golpe sobre los barrotes. –SHUICHI!- instintivamente dejó escapar un grito desesperado de su garganta.  
  
Shuichi se detuvo en su forcejeo y quedó en silencio por un momento, el tiempo que tardó en reaccionar y asimilar el haber oído su nombre de boca del príncipe. Hiro lo soltó al notarlo mas calmado y al sentirse ya apenas sin fuerzas para seguir sujetándolo.  
  
-Yuki...- murmuró con voz entrecortada. –YUKI!- empujando al pelirrojo con fuerza, se aproximó nuevamente a los guardias tratando de abrirse camino entre ellos, pero esta vez el que lo sujetó fue uno de esos fuertes hombres. –he dicho que me suelten!- -Será mejor que te lo lleves de aquí o acabaremos encerrándolo a él también.- le gritó uno de los guardias a Hiro quien reaccionó en ese momento.  
  
El pelirrojo se acercó a Shuichi, tomándolo fuertemente de los hombros y dudando antes de hacerlo, le dio una bofetada consiguiendo que el chico lo mirara furioso y a la vez sorprendido con el rostro bañado en lagrimas.  
  
-Te dije que si no me ibas a ayudar me dejases solo!- le recriminó a aquel que creía su amigo. -Eres un idiota Shuichi, no te das cuenta que así no conseguirás nada? Deja de comportarte como un crió caprichoso y piensa un poco las cosas!- -Hiro...- los ojos violetas volvieron a llenarse nuevamente de lagrimas.  
  
Su amigo tenia razón, se había dejado llevar por todo aquello, y esa no era la mejor forma para solucionar el problema. Bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado, respirando agitadamente y sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.  
  
-Así esta mejor.- Hiro lo soltó dibujando una sutil sonrisa, levantando seguidamente el rostro del muchacho para secar sus lagrimas. –conseguiremos sacar a Yuki de aquí, no te preocupes.- Shuichi solo asintió en respuesta. –bien, ahora marchémonos.- le indicó empujándolo en poco con las manos sobre sus hombros.  
  
El pequeño esclavo se retiró de alli conducido por Hiro, con la mirada fija en lo que dejaba tras él. No estaba dispuesto a dejar a Eiri allí encerrado, lo sacaría a toda costa, y creía saber como conseguirlo. En un momento se detuvo en seco, consiguiendo que el pelirrojo hiciera lo mismo al dar con su pecho en la espalda del pequeño.  
  
-Que ocurre Shuichi?- le preguntó algo confundido por la actitud de su amigo, este solo se volvió a mirarlo con gesto decidido. -Por favor Hiro, no me sigas, tengo algo que hacer.- comenzó a correr hacia la salida de aquel pasillo, en dirección a lo que era el interior de palacio. -Donde vas?- le gritó comenzando a correr tras él. -No me sigas!-  
  
Hiro se detuvo observando como Shuichi se perdía tras doblar la esquina. Tenia que hacer algo, ayudar a su amigo de alguna manera o este acabaría metiendose en un buen lío por hacer las cosas dejándose llevar por sus impulsos.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Sus manos se debilitaron soltando los barrotes de aquella celda, dejando caer sus brazos pesadamente uno a cada lado de su cuerpo.  
  
-Shuichi...- dejó escapar en un susurro.  
  
De nuevo lo había tenido tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez. Parecía que aquello no acabaría jamás.  
  
Que pensaba hacer Ryuichi con él? encarcelarlo de por vida? O tal vez avisaría al reino de Ilion de su presencia en aquel reino.? No, eso no podía hacerlo o se metería en un buen lío por haber encarcelado al heredero al trono de un reino tan importante como lo era Ilion. Incluso podía desembocar en un conflicto entre ambos reinos. Ryuichi era listo, demasiado listo, no cometería ese estúpido error.  
  
Eiri se dejó caer sobre las frías paredes de piedra nuevamente, llevándose una mano al rostro, cubriendo con esta parte de él. Sintió de pronto como una ola de rabia cruzaba por su cuerpo produciéndole escalofríos cuando a su cabeza vino lo ocurrido en aquella habitación; la intensa mirada en aquellos ojos azules del supuesto amo de SU esclavo, aquella mirada triunfante pero con un matiz de dolor y culpa y la afirmación de Shuichi ante la pregunta del mismo.  
  
Le era difícil creerlo, aceptar que su esclavo le había pedido a aquel hombre que fuese su amo, aunque aquello no le preocupaba demasiado, creía saber el porque de aquella reacción por parte de Shuichi; era consciente de que él mismo era el culpable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Que podía esperar? Lealtad eterna? Seguramente el joven esclavo jamás pensó que él lo estuviera buscando, seguramente el pequeño no imaginaba que valiera tanto para Eiri, ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía.  
  
-No me voy a dar por vencido, Shuichi me pertenece completamente.- sonrió de forma insolente, sintiéndose seguro de sus palabras y de los sentimientos de su pequeño esclavo.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Hiro había vuelto a la habitación de K tras dejar a Shuichi corriendo hacia dios sabia donde. La verdad es que le daba verdadero pánico tan solo pensar que se el había ocurrido esta vez a su alocado amigo; pero la insistencia de este y el tono serio en sus palabras le habían hecho confiar en él y en lo fuera ha hacer.  
  
Se hallaba sentado al otro lado del escritorio, algo cabizbajo, solo pensando en como podría ayudar a Shuichi, observando perdidamente como las manos de K se movían dándole mantenimiento a una de sus armas de colección.  
  
-Hiro...- susurró el rubio sin mirarle, obteniendo la atención del pelirrojo. -Podrías pasarme la botellita verde que esta en la mesita de la esquina?- le pidió en un tono despreocupado, atento a lo que tenia entre sus manos.  
  
Hiro se quedó embobado mirando al rubio, como consecuencia de haber sido sacado de forma abrupta de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Por favor...- volvió a sonar la voz de K esta vez con mas insistencia, como si de una especia de orden se tratase.  
  
Suspirando resignado se levantó de la silla en dirección a la mesita sin decir nada. Cuando abrió el cajón se encontró con varias botellitas de distintos colores, algunos velos, una cadena de monedas de oro como las que usaban las odaliscas y montones de llaves.  
  
-La botellita con una cinta amarilla, la que esta junto a unas llaves en forma de cruz, las llaves de los calabozos, es una botellita alargada-dijo el rubio con calma, ofreciéndole al pelirrojo toda la información que necesitaba.  
  
Hiro se volteó fijando sus ojos oscuros en K, quien seguía impasible en su tarea. Aquella información era como un permiso para poder usar esas llaves? que significaba? su rubio amante podía ser demasiado misterioso. Tomó las llaves y las deslizo en su bolsillo, después tomó la botella y se dirigió al escritorio nuevamente, extendiéndosela al otro hombre.  
  
Los ojos de Hiro se encontraron con una mirada procedente de los ojos azules de K, era una mirada seria, la primera que recibía por parte del rubio. Aquello era como un incentivo a su propósito, la solución perfecta para aquel problema que rondaba en su mente, la autorización que necesitaba para llevar a cabo la idea que sin querer y sin darlo a entender, el rubio le había propuesto.  
  
-Ya puedes marcharte.- comentó K con una sutil sonrisa, volviendo a apartar la mirada del pelirrojo para centrarla en su tarea.  
  
Hiro no dijo nada, tan solo sonrió de forma agradecida, moviendo levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro, aquel hombre era un verdadero caso, una persona bastante peculiar sin duda. Ahora tan solo necesitaba que aquello saliese bien.  
  
Continuara...  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Notas de Saiyi:  
  
KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Vamos por el cap. 17 ya!!!!!!!!! Despues de un año de estar liadas con este fic!!!!!!!!!! Como pasa el tiempo... (saiyi se pone melancolica) jeje, pues eso, k ya hace un añito k comenzamos con este fic, y me parece mentira k aun haya gente a la k le interese ^_^u bueno, una vez mas disculparnos por tardar en subir un cap. nuevo, pero lo mismo de siempre... (no tengo ganas de repetirlo ^_^u) y muchiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por todos los comentarios!!! ^_^ k bien k les gustara el cap. anterior ^_^ espero k este tb haya gustado ^_^ k mas k mas... a si! Como regalito pro cumplir un año, ahí dejamos otro bonus mas, escrito enterito por cath ^_^ espero k lo disfruten!!! Y nos vemos en el cap. siguiente!! Bye bye na no da!  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Notas de Cathain:  
  
Bueno antes que nada perdon por la tardanza. Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios que nos han dejado ^^ y nada aca hay otro lemon K/Hiro para las fans de la pareja. Ya estamos celebrando nuestro aniversario =p cumplimos un año de casadas XD nahh mas bien ya llevamos un año juntas escribiendo Dream Within! como pasa el tiempo, parece q fuera ayer cuando estabamos preparando el argumento y convenciendo a Saiyi ^.~ de todas formas jamas pense q escribiria un fic con mas de 10 capitulos en mi vida, con lo inconstante q soy ^^;; pero me eh divertido muchisimo escribiendo con ainoah y con saiyi, nuestras charlas por el msn, nuestras peleitas caseras XDD si q me han dado risa las ultimas, a pesar del tiempo q llevo lejos de un cyber -.- bueno espero q disfruten este capitulo y tambien el bonus ^^  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de Ai:  
  
Uffff por fin vamos a subir capitulo ya era hora ^^ y bueno k tal? Os ha gustado? A mi em ha encantado sobre todo la parte.. bueno tdo me a gustado XD asi k venga dejadnos un comentario nee? Venga ya estais tardando ^.- jajaja nos vemos en el siguiente capp! 


	21. Bonus: Enjoy

Bonus: Enjoy. By Chekie Girls  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
ATENCIONNNNN!!!! No quiero enredos acá, esto no es un capitulo oficial del fic, es en plan de posta, una cosa loca que salió de nuestras cabecitas ~.~ Es un bonus como esos que salen al final de algunos animes para que se hagan la idea, son especies de caps. con cosas que nunca pasaron, sueños, fantasías y demás cosas locas e interesantes en las que piensan nuestros queridos personajes ^^u Este ya es el 4to bonus que hacemos para el fic, disfrutenlo.  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Una figura se deslizó ágil por la puerta. Cerro con llave tras inspeccionar que no había nadie allí. Se detuvo en medio, memorizando cada detalle de la majestuosa recamara perteneciente al "objeto" de su adoración. Era toda una delicia, había un estante exclusivo de puros conejos en todos las formas, tamaños y colores. La cama era un paraíso flotante, repleta de cojines y con suaves y ligeras sabanas de seda púrpura, también había un cómodo sillón colocado de frente a la puerta que daba a la terraza, con las cortinas completamente abiertas dando la impresión de que el paisaje que se veía a través de ella fuera una obra de arte.  
  
Se acomodo en el sillón, observando el atardecer, observando parte de la ciudad y del vasto desierto que caía a sus pies. Se percató del aroma tan peculiar del sillón, bien podría decirse que era el del mismo Ryuichi. Enseguida reparó en la mesita adjunto a el, donde se hallaban unos cuatro libros apilados bajo una pequeña daga con empuñadura de oro incrustada por rubíes y zafiros. Con curiosidad las movió y tomo el primer libro; era uno de pasta negra con bordes de oro, era una especie de bitácora, como las que llevaban en los barcos, pero esta se refería a todo tipo de actividades y sucesos ocurridos en el reino durante el año anterior.  
  
Fue revisando todos los libros a ver si hallaba algo interesante sobre su Dios, cuando se topo con el ultimo; el cual leyó del principio hasta el final. Había todo tipo de anotaciones, trozos de canciones, retazos de poemas, y una que otra anécdota. Sus ojos brillaron al ver su nombre escrito en un pequeño texto dedicado a uno de las tantas fiestas en las que se habían topado.  
  
Pero entonces una mano le arrebató el diario, justo cuando iba por la parte mas interesante. Su corazón dejó de latir y su cuerpo quedó congelado al ser descubierto, no le había puesto llave a la recamara?. Entonces sintió unos brazos deslizarse suaves por su cuello y unas manos acariciando su pecho. Suspiró al sentir un aliento cálido imprimiéndose en su oído mientras su nombre era susurrado por una voz sensual. Realmente tuvo que tragar dificultosamente al percatarse quien era el que lo tenia abrazado.  
  
Ryuichi soltó a Tatsuha y se arrodillo entre sus piernas, fijando sus ojos azules en los oscuros del moreno.  
  
-Tatsuha te has portado mal leyendo sin permiso no da.- comento con voz infantil y distraída a la vez que colocaba sus manos una sobre cada una de las rodillas del joven príncipe.  
  
Con movimientos lentos, Ryuichi comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el abdomen de Tatsuha hasta llegar a sus pantalones, deshaciendo el cinturón y seguidamente los botones, desapareciendo bajo sus manos.  
  
El príncipe gimió ante el súbito ataque; su Dios le demostraba que no le era indiferente tocándolo de esa forma. Contuvo el aliento al sentir el frió colarse por su piel expuesta antes de sentir una de las manos cálidas deslizarse con premura dentro de su pantalón, jugando con su erección, envolviéndola en sus dedos juguetones.  
  
La mirada hambrienta de Tatsuha se deshacía observando la mano de aquel a quien tanto adoraba jugar con su miembro, mientras sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los de él manteniendo una sonrisa sensual adornando sus labios. Gimió aun mas, sin pudor alguno y entonces con mirada perversa atrapó los labios de Ryuichi entre los suyos, introduciendo su lengua en aquella boca sin ceremonias; explorando la húmeda y cálida cavidad, serpenteando allí dentro, lamiendo cada espacio y mordiendo los labios carnosos, sintiéndose cada vez mas excitado por la boca sumisa del hombre entre sus piernas. Su cercanía era intoxicante, y ese perfume zumbaba en su cabeza, mareándose ante la sensación.  
  
Ryuichi se deshizo del pantalón de Tatsuha a la vez que deshacía el beso. Pasó su lengua sobre sus labios rojos e hinchados por el beso y con una sonrisa entre infantil y sensual, bajó su cabeza hasta el regazo del príncipe, dejando que el aire caliente de su aliento rozara el miembro de este.  
  
Con lentitud deslizó su lengua por la palpitante elección ante si, cerró sus ojos gimiendo un poco antes de succionar la punta del miembro, consiguiendo que el joven príncipe se estremeciera con aquello.  
  
Tatsuha se sentía bien bajo aquellas caricias que esa lengua tan cálida le estaba ofreciendo, sentía aquella calidez tirando dentro de si cuando Ryuichi acogió toda la longitud que su boca podía acaparar, hundiendo seguidamente con suavidad sus dientes en la carne; deslizándolos por toda la piel, provocando gemidos aun mas fuertes en el príncipe, el cual había colocado su mano en la cabeza de su dios, jalando de su cabello con necesidad.  
  
La mente del mas joven estaba perdida en la sensación de la lengua que estaba jugando con su miembro, enloqueciéndole; ese húmedo ardor cobrando cada centímetro de su piel. La boca y los dedos que le tenían atrapado habían conseguido sincronizarse en un movimiento cada vez mas rítmico e intenso que no podría soportar por mas tiempo. Aquella visión tan sumamente sensual de su Dios entre sus piernas turbaba sus sentidos, sentía como sus ojos se nublaban por el placer, por la cercanía al clímax.  
  
No tardo mucho para que el ardor terminara por estallar en su cuerpo como un relámpago que le recorrió por completo haciéndole arquearse, mientras sus manos se apretaban a los brazos del sillón y sus labios saboreaban el nombre de Ryuichi en un gemido lascivo.  
  
Entreabrió los ojos al sentir como la calidez del otro cuerpo le abandonaba, se sonrojó al observar la lengua de Ryuichi lamer con deseo sus propios labios, recogiendo un poco del liquido blanquecino que se había esparcido por su boca.  
  
Ryuichi caminó con movimientos suaves hacia la cama, desabrochando su túnica de seda magenta, ofreciéndole a Tatsuha una vista tentadora de sus hombros desnudos; una piel que parecía ofrecerse a ser besada y acariciada por él.  
  
Se volteó clavando unos intentos ojos azules en el príncipe; mirándolo con expresión hambrienta, haciéndole sentir como su miembro volvía a estar erecto nuevamente. Dejo deslizar la prenda por su brazos hasta que cayo en el piso, cubriéndole solo el pantalón. Volvió a centrar su mirada en la cama mientras se quitaba el pantalón, dejándolo caer por sus deliciosas piernas, quedando ahora si completamente expuesto ante la lujuriosa mirada de Tatsuha.  
  
Se deslizó con movimientos felinos por la cama hasta llegar ala zona de la cabecera, la cual se hallaba repleta de almohadas y cojines de seda roja, entre los cuales Ryuichi se posicionó dándose la vuelta, quedando ahora si de frente al príncipe que aun se hallaba estático en el sillón, observándolo como una fantasía.  
  
Ryuichi separó las piernas con suma sensualidad y se arqueó contra los cojines mientras gemía invitando a Tatsuha con su mirada incitante. Segundos después el príncipe se levantaba a toda prisa del sillón, desvistiéndose también en el camino hacia la cama.  
  
Pronto estuvo sobre el cuerpo de Ryuichi, posicionándose entre sus piernas, aferrando sus manos a estas mientras su boca tomaba posesión de los labios ligeramente hinchados de su Dios.  
  
Gruñó ligeramente al sentir como el cuerpo de Tatsuha se pegaba mas contra el suyo, haciendo que sus erecciones rozaran en una exquisita caricia que provocaba esa fricción de piel contra piel a cada movimiento.  
  
-Ryu-chan también se ha portado un poco mal...- susurró el príncipe sobre los labios del otro, sonriendo de forma retorcida al mirar la cara de inocente que había puesto su Dios ante la forma en que lo había llamado.  
  
Ryuichi se mordió el dedo índice al observar como Tatsuha humedecía dos de los suyos en su boca antes de encontrar lo que buscaba para después acariciar con un dedo la pequeña abertura, haciendo estremecer a Ryuichi quien había cerrado los ojos dejándose caer totalmente sobre los cojines.  
  
Un gemido inundó los oídos de Tatsuha cuando este deslizó el primer dedo dentro de la estrecha cavidad. La tensión en Ryuichi duró escasos segundos al sentirse invadido, permitiéndose relajarse al instante cuando sintió el movimiento en su interior, acariciando en círculos, saliendo y entrando suave. Pronto fueron dos dedos en su interior, tocando profundamente, alcanzo aquel punto que lo hizo arquearse contra el cuerpo del príncipe acercándose al clímax.  
  
Tatsuha no podía aguantar mas tiempo el deseo de poder enterrarse en aquel cuerpo esbelto y exquisito que poseía su Dios. Sin mas retiró ambos dedos y masajeo su erección embadurnándola con su saliva y un poco de aquel fluido que quedaba en su miembro. Entonces empujó sus caderas hacia delante, hundiéndose dentro de la tibia y aterciopelada cavidad.  
  
-Ah! Es... es tan estrecho.. Ryuichi ah!- Esperó unos segundos a que Ryuichi se acostumbrara a la invasión, pero antes de moverse pudo sentir las piernas de este enredarse en su cintura, empujándolo profundamente dentro de su cuerpo a la vez que de sus labios brotaba un gemido salvaje.  
  
Tatsuha rotó sus caderas en forma experimental haciendo gemir de forma desesperada, gimiendo el a su vez con cada movimiento que le dedicaba a aquel cálido cuerpo que se sentía tan bien bajo el suyo. El ritmo de sus embestidas se torno suave al principio, subiendo a cada momento su intensidad, volviéndose a veces algo brusco pero placentero.  
  
Estaba fascinado con los movimientos de Ryuichi bajó su cuerpo, los cuales conseguían excitarlo cada vez mas, al igual que conseguía que se moviera dentro y fuera de aquel cuerpo con fuerza, retirándose casi por completo y luego embistiendo con todo. Podía sentir como su Dios también se presionaba con urgencia contra el, moviendo sus caderas con tanta pasión y frenesí que sus manos no podían sostenerle sin hacerle daño; sus uñas ya estaban marcadas en su cintura dejando líneas rojas y sus dedos marcados en ligeros moratones.  
  
Ryuichi cruzó los brazos sobre la espalda de Tatsuha a la vez que hundía su cabeza en su cuello mordiéndole el hombro con necesidad, sintiendo como su clímax explotaba contra el abdomen del príncipe, sintiendo como este se enterraba completamente en su cuerpo siendo estrechado violentamente por sus músculos internos que fueron bañados por el cálido liquido de su orgasmo.  
  
Cansado dejó caer su cabeza contra el pecho de Ryuichi, escuchando el golpetear de su corazón acelerado, sintiendo a su vez como deslizaba una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, acariciándole suavemente mientras su risa alegre llenaba toda la habitación a la vez que rodeaba aun más su cintura con su piernas, claro indicio de que tenia ganas de seguir "jugando". Cosa que tomó Tatsuha con total beneplácito.  
  
*************  
  
Gimió aun más fuerte ante la textura metálica que se deslizaba por su cuello, apuntándole fijamente. Por instinto se había retirado de ese contacto pero nuevamente volvía a perturbarle el toque helado contra su tibia piel, porque se sentía bien caliente en ese momento, además de sentir una mano dentro de sus pantalones.  
  
Su sonrisa se amplió mientras se estiraba por completo en aquella acolchada cama, pero seguía sintiendo el molesto frío, solo que esta vez en su sien. Abrió los ojos algo aturdido por la forma tan abrupta en que fue despertado... ¡¿Despertado?! Estaba dormido?, Su mirada buscó por todas partes el cuerpo de Ryuichi, pero con lo único que se encontró fue con unos ojos azules divertidos y una mágnum apuntándole directamente a su frente. Ahora si podía sentir el sudor frío escurriéndole por la espalda.  
  
================================================================  
  
Notas de Cathain:  
  
Este bonus va dedicado por completo a Saiyi y Ainoah ^^ ya saben regalo de aniversario como las Chekie Girls y un monumento escrito en conmemoracion a nuestras largas charlas/peleas en el msn, desarrolladas sin bajas, solo algunos rasguños y moretones =p  
  
Se fijaron? o.ô este es el primer bonus en el cual no aparece Shuichi.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Notas de Saiyi:  
  
Jeje, anda que detalle pro parte de Cath al habernos dedicado este bonus k escribio ^_^ (cada vez se le dan mejor los lemon!!! Me voy a jubilar ^_^u (Nota de Cath: QUE?! si tu te jubilas yo tambien ^^;) Mira k es verdad, es el unico bonus donde no aparece mi niño ^_^u ( si es k esto es como los remix de gravi...) como shuichi es el prota pues tiene k aparecer en todos lados XDD (aunke hay ecepciones como esta ^_^u) pues nada, espero k les haya gustado, y k nos sigan dejando comentarios!!! Y muchas gracias por todos los k nos estan dejando!!! ^_^  
  
Notas de Ai:  
  
Me ha gustado mucho, me ha dejado obnubilada no puedo articular palabra!!! :P  
  
========= 


	22. 18

Dream Within By Chekie Girls  
  
Cap. 18  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Ryuichi permanecía pensativo, se había resguardado en aquella especie de oasis donde solía ir para estar solo, el mismo lugar que le había mostrado a Shuichi varios días antes, donde le había robado aquel delicioso beso y repartido varias caricias sobre su cuerpo.  
  
El joven de ojos azules había permanecido todo el día allí, después de su discusión con K. Ni siquiera se había molestado en comer. Solo pensar, eso era lo único que podía hacer, y un único pensamiento era el que ocupaba su mente: Shuichi.  
  
Apoyó los antebrazos sobre sus rodillas, entrelazando las manos y bajando la cabeza. Suspiró pesadamente, se sentía mal con todo aquello. Siempre había hecho las cosas seguro de si mismo, de que todo cuanto hacia era lo correcto si a él le parecía que lo era. Pero esta vez, por primera vez, tuvo dudas de ello.  
  
Se había dejado llevar por la rabia de ver a aquel hombre, el causante del sufrimiento de Shuichi, junto al que era ahora su esclavo.  
  
Apretó sus manos entrelazadas consiguiendo que sus brazos temblaran al recordar aquella escena que encontró al entrar en la habitación del esclavo. Como el cuerpo desnudo del pequeño se ocultaba parcialmente bajo el del príncipe, ambos cobijados por aquellas sabanas de seda blanca.  
  
Cuantas veces había imaginado el poder estar así con ese chiquillo, el sentir su suave piel contra la suya, los suspiros escapando de aquellos dulces labios, conseguir que el pequeño cuerpo temblara con sus caricias y sus besos. Y esa mirada... esos ojos violetas que brillaban puros como si fueran los de un niño.  
  
Pero la verdad era demasiado clara y eso le dolía. Sabia perfectamente que no podría hacer nada contra ese amor que Shuichi procesaba hacia el príncipe heredero de Ilion, hacia su verdadero amo.  
  
-Ese maldito amor es superior.- murmuró con un débil tono de burla hacia si mismo, hacia sus sentimientos. Los cuales jamás serian correspondidos.  
  
El sonido de pasos le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Con gesto confundido se puso en pie; tan solo una persona aparte de él había estado en aquel lugar. Sus ojos azules mostraron un gesto de sorpresa al encontrar en ese mismo instante frente a él la figura de Shuichi quien lo miraba con decisión, casi con fuego en sus ojos violetas los cuales estaban claramente bañados por furiosas lagrimas.  
  
-Shuichi... ocurre algo?- preguntó calmadamente, manteniendo una expresión suave aunque seria ante el recién llegado. -Por que lo has hecho?- la voz del esclavo sonó entrecortada, como si el nudo que tenia en la garganta estuviera a punto de desatarse para romper a llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
Ryuichi no dijo nada, tan solo trató de permanecer indiferente. Su mirada se clavaba en Shuichi, esperando a oír lo que ya se esperaba, el motivo por el que el chico había ido a buscarlo.  
  
-Por que has encarcelado a Yuki!?- le gritó enfadado a la vez que apretaba los puños con rabia, disimulando el temblor de sus manos. -Asi que... ya lo sabes... imaginaba que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano.- -Entonces.. es verdad?- el de ojos azules asintió en respuesta. –pero... por que?- los ojos violetas miraron al joven sultan con resentimiento a la vez que un débil gesto de incomprensión se mostraba en ellos. –Por que lo has hecho!- se acercó a Ryuichi y comenzó a golpear en el pecho de este con los puños, a la vez que las lagrimas comenzaban a correr libremente por sus mejillas.  
  
Ryuichi permaneció quieto, apretó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, sintiendo como Shuichi lloraba sobre su pecho mientras murmuraba algo casi incomprensible. Al momento los golpes fueron mas débiles, y el llanto pasó a ser mas bien un sollozo, dejando mas claras las palabras que escapaban en forma de preguntas de los labios del esclavo.  
  
Las manos del joven de ojos azules se posaron sobre los hombros de Shuichi, cálidas y confortantes, o así podían haber sido si no se tratase de las manos de la persona que le había dañado.  
  
-Shuichi, era algo que tenia que hacer.- -Pero por que?- volvió a insistir esta vez elevando su rostro y centrando sus ojos llorosos en aquel que tenia frente a si.  
  
Ryuichi le devolvió la mirada en silencio, maldiciéndose por haber hecho llorar a la persona que mas le importaba, a aquel que había despertado en él un sentimiento tan puro como lo era el amor, y a quien jamás podría tener.  
  
-No me contestas?- Shuichi se separó del otro hombre. –entonces yo te diré por que! Lo has hecho por que amo a Yuki y no a ti! Esa es la verdad, si no puedo estar contigo tampoco puedo estar con él, no es cierto?-  
  
Aquella palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del joven sultan como si una espada hubiera atravesado su pecho. Aquella era la verdad; una verdad que dolía y que intentaba evitar, pero ahí estaba, presente a cada momento, como si disfrutara burlándose de sus sentimientos.  
  
Tras observar la reacción de Ryuichi, Shuichi bajó la cabeza quedando en silencio, sintiéndose mal por lo que acababa de decir, por herir a una de las personas que mas quería y que mas le había ayudado. Pero aun así, aquel a quien creía de una manera había resultado ser de otra, o al menos así se lo había hecho entender al querer privarle de su amor por el príncipe.  
  
-Yo... lo he intentado...- la suave voz del esclavo se deslizó como un soplo de aire, atrayendo nuevamente la mirada de los ojos azules sobre él. –te juro que he intentado amarte. Pero no puedo, estoy enamorado de Yuki.- esta vez sus ojos violetas se centraron en Ryuichi, dedicándole una mirada que mostraba dolor. –pensé que lo comprenderías.- de nuevo un incomodo silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos, siendo roto nuevamente por la voz del pequeño. –no te creía capaz de algo así.- -A veces... hay que hacer cosas por muy duras que resulten, no puedes escapar de ellas aunque lo quieras.- giró el rostro a un lado, perdiendo su mirada en el hermoso paisaje.  
  
Aquellas palabras habían conseguido confundir a Shuichi, no lo entendía. Sonaban como si Ryuichi las hubiera pronunciado dirigidas a si mismo. Así era. El joven sultan tenia presente aquella verdad, y aunque hubo un tiempo en el que creyó ser el vencedor, nuevamente se vio vencido ante ella.  
  
-Tómame.- la voz de Shuichi consiguió sacarlo de sus pensamientos, volviéndose a mirarlo confundido, observando como el pequeño permanecía frente a él con semblante serio. -Que?- -No es eso lo que quieres? Hazlo.- le propuso seguro de sus palabras. -Que estas diciendo?- preguntó con sorpresa, aquella actitud lo había desconcertado por completo. -Si accedo a acostarme contigo y seguir siendo tu esclavo liberaras a Yuki verdad? Es eso lo que quieres conseguir no es cierto?- -Shuichi...- -Entonces...- tomó aire, tratando de no mostrar el miedo y el nerviosismo que invadían su cuerpo en aquel momento. -...tómame a cambio de la libertad de Yuki.- con pasos temblorosos se acercó mas al joven de ojos azules quien no cabía en si de su asombro.  
  
Shuichi se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Ryuichi, mirándolo fijamente, con evidente temor en sus ojos que delataban su inseguridad ante la situación. El joven sultan llevó una mano a la mejilla del esclavo, acariciándola suavemente, provocando que este cerrara los ojos al contacto.  
  
-Márchate.- se dio media vuelta quedando de espaldas al pequeño quien lo miró con sorpresa. –no es de esa forma como quiero tenerte. Pese a lo que puedas creer, no soy así.- comentó notablemente ofendido. –jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieras.- concluyó con un suspiro. -Quiero estar con Yuki, y tu lo has encerrado... y dices que no me obligarías a hacer algo que no quisiera?- Shuichi clavó insistentemente su mirada en Ryuichi quien se volvió a mirarlo algo sorprendido. -Me estas obligando a renunciar a mi amor por él.- los ojos azules de Ryuichi se abrieron sorprendidos ante el joven esclavo y ante aquellas palabras que resultaban ser tan crueles pero tan reales a su vez. –no esperaba eso de ti.- tras dedicar una mirada compasiva al joven sultan, Shuichi se alejó de allí con paso firme, escondiendo el temblor de su cuerpo.  
  
Un sentimiento de dolor se reflejó en sus ojos azules, inundándolos de lagrimas furiosas por salir, las cuales no lo conseguirían. Observó con la mirada perdida en Shuichi como este se alejaba de allí, hasta que perdió en la lejanía la figura del joven.  
  
-Traté de protegerte, de atarte a mi de alguna manera... y tan solo he conseguido hacerte daño.-  
  
*********************************************  
  
Una vez estuvo fuera de aquel lugar privado perteneciente al joven sultan, Shuichi echó a correr, dejando que las lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos violetas un tanto enrojecidos, dejando que aquella rabia que aprisionaba su pecho saliera fuera. Se sentía tremendamente impotente hacia aquella situación; él, un simple esclavo, que podría hacer para sacar de aquel horrible lugar al príncipe de Ilion? Nada. Definitivamente nada.  
  
Se detuvo cansado al llegar a uno de los jardines de palacio. Dejó resbalar su cuerpo cansado apoyando su espalda en un árbol, quedando sentado en la húmeda hierba. Su cuerpo parecía estar inerte, tan solo la agitada respiración le daba un aspecto de vida.  
  
Miró fijamente al cielo, la oscuridad de la noche ya parecía ser menor, quizás pronto amanecería. Abrazó su cuerpo con desesperación, enterrando su rostro entre sus brazos y rodillas, sintiéndose temblar a consecuencia del frió que acechaba.  
  
-Yuki...- sollozó silenciosamente, sintiendo en su boca el sabor salado de sus propias lagrimas. –lo siento mucho... no... no puedo hacer nada por ti...- -Eso es lo que piensas?.- ante esas palabras, Shuichi levantó la mirada, encontrando a aquel que tanto le había ayudado. -Hiro... que haces aquí?- le preguntó algo aturdido, mostrándole sus ojos violetas llenos de lagrimas. -Te he estado buscando por todas partes, estas bien?- Hiro llevó una mano hasta apoyarla sobre el hombro de su amigo, sintiendo inmediatamente el temblor de este. -No he podido hacer lo que tenia pensado, Ryuichi no quiere liberar a Yuki.- mordió su labio inferior con rabia, ni siquiera aquello había dado resultado, que mas podría hacer?  
  
Hiro se sentó a su lado sobre la hierba humedecida por la noche, rodeando con un brazo los hombros de su amigo para dejar que este apoyase la cabeza sobre él. Shuichi respondió al gesto del pelirrojo apoyando su frente contra el pecho de este, buscando de esa manera reconfortarse.  
  
-Por lo que veo ese hombre es de ideas fijas... parece que se siente amenazado por la presencia del príncipe Eiri ahora que ya casi te tenia, por esa razón lo ha encerrado.- explicó Hiro tras apoyar la barbilla suavemente sobre la cabeza del esclavo. -La culpa ha sido mía Hiro, nunca debí haberle dado esperanzas a Ryuichi cuando sabia que jamás podría amar a otro que no fuera Yuki, soy un idiota.- sollozó ahogando sus palabras. –ahora por mi culpa Yuki esta encarcelado y Ryuichi esta actuando de una forma en la que jamás pensé que podría hacerlo. Y encima también tu estas preocupado.- los llorosos ojos violetas se centraron en los del pelirrojo, quien le dedicó esta vez una mirada bastante seria. -Shuichi, soy tu amigo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que haga falta, así que...- -Pero no hago mas que ocasionar problemas a todo el mundo...- gritó a la vez que se aferraba a la tela de la camisa del pelirrojo. -Shuichi...- -Soy un idiota.- -Oye, quieres escucharme?- esta vez el tono de voz del pelirrojo consiguió captar la atención de Shuichi, quien lo miró con algo de confusión. –uf, por fin te has callado.- -Hiro! Por que me dices eso!? No ves que lo estoy pasando muy mal?- lloriqueó notablemente ofendido por la poca delicadeza que su mejor amigo le acababa de demostrar. -Creo que esto te animará.- esbozando una sonrisa, Hiro le enseñó a su amigo una llave. -Co... como va a animarme una simple llave?- preguntó con evidente molestia. –no estoy para bromas Hiro.- -Dios mío...- el pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la frente dándose un golpecito, suspirando resignado. -no seas idiota, no es una broma. Esta llave pertenece a las celdas del calabozo, puede abrirlas todas.- comentó bastante sonriente mientras meneaba la llave. -Eso quiere decir que...- Shuichi se puso en pie de inmediato, observando como seguidamente Hiro hizo lo mismo, quedando frente a él. –...con esa llave podremos liberar a Yuki?- -Exacto. Me sorprende lo listo que eres.- -Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eres el mejor Hiro!- -Lo se, lo se.- le acarició el cabello con un gesto cariñoso. -Oye, pero por que no me lo has dicho antes?- protestó dedicándole al pelirrojo una mirada algo molesta.  
  
Al parecer tenia la solución a sus problemas en la mano, y hasta ahora no se lo decía.  
  
-Por que no me dejabas hablar!- -Eto... jeje.- Shuichi se llevó la mano a la nuca con algo de nerviosismo. –bueno, ahora dame esa llave, tengo que liberar a mi Yuki!- el joven esclavo intentó coger la llave, pero Hiro cerró su mano "escondiéndola" en esta. –eh, que estas haciendo?- -Mejor la llevaré yo, tu podrías perderla.- con un gesto cariñoso, revolvió el cabello rosado consiguiendo que Shuichi protestara como lo hacia siempre. -Vamos, tengo que devolverla pronto, solo me la han prestado un rato.- le guiñó un ojo en complicidad. -Como que te la han prestado?- -Jajajajaja.- -Oye Hiro, no me dirás que le has quitado la llave a ese hombre tan peligroso verdad?- -No exactamente... te he dicho que me la han prestado.- -No se si creérmelo...- Shuichi dedico una mirada algo desconfiada a su amigo. -Tu mismo.- se encogió de hombros en respuesta. -De todas formas démonos prisa Hiro, si se la has quitado no quiero verme envuelto en esto.- sonrió nervioso. -Baka, si así fuera y viera que falta esta llave, sabría de ante mano que tu estas involucrado.- -Si, pero como tu me quieres mucho no dejaras que me haga daño verdad?- con un gesto travieso salió corriendo rumbo a los calabozos. –vamos Hiro que te quedas atrás.!- movió una mano en el aire a lo que Hiro sonrió. -Este chico...- salió corriendo tras él, aquel plan no podía fallar.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Cada vez los pasillos de palacio se hacían mas fríos y lúgubres para el joven esclavo, aminorando a su vez el paso, dejando de ese modo que fuese Hiro quien marcara el camino con una seguridad propia de este.  
  
Shuichi cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, frotando de esta manera sus manos contra la tela de la capa de Eiri sobre la zona de los hombros y algo mas abajo de estos. No se había desprendido de la capa en ningún momento; podía parecer una tontería, pero de esa forma sentía que tenia a Eiri cerca; aun podía sentir el olor del rubio impregnado en la tela.  
  
Dedicó varias miradas a ambos lados de aquel pasillo, aferrándose fuertemente con sus manos a la tela de la capa. Ese pasillo solo le transmitía crueles recuerdos, como ya había hecho anteriormente. El frío le estaba helando el cuerpo, pero no era el momento para echarse atrás, no ahora. Iban a liberar a Yuki y se irían de allí lo mas pronto posible, antes de que les descubriesen.  
  
-No te quedes atrás Shuichi.- le susurró Hiro tras voltear para mirar a su amigo al notar que el ritmo de su paso disminuía considerablemente. -Ya falta poco...- -Hiro...- Shuichi se detuvo en seco, provocando que el pelirrojo hiciera lo mismo. –yo... tengo miedo. Y si esto no sale bien?-  
  
Hiro le dedicó una mirada de comprensión. Dedicándole seguidamente una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la vez que se acercaba a él.  
  
-Ya veras como sale bien, te mereces ser feliz de una vez por todas.- le animó colocando una mano sobre el hombro del joven esclavo quien le sonrió esta vez mas confiado. -Tienes razón.- tras una mirada de complicidad por parte de ambos, siguieron su camino.  
  
Tras recorrer un par de pasillos mas, hallaron al fondo las antorchas que indicaban la entrada a los calabozos, custodiada aun por aquellos dos guardias con los que habían tropezado anteriormente.  
  
-Mierda, pensé que habrían cambiado el turno a estas horas.- comentó Hiro entre dientes sin dejar de caminar confiado hacia aquellos hombres.  
  
Shuichi solo se limitó a seguirle, dedicando a los guardias una expresión de pocos amigos.  
  
Ambos muchachos se detuvieron a la altura de estos, dedicándoles una mirada fría y decidida a los hombres que reconocieron enseguida que se trataba de los dos jóvenes de antes.  
  
-Vaya, estáis otra vez aquí? Es que no te entra en la cabeza que no puedes entrar?- se burló uno de ellos dedicando una mirada de desprecio a Shuichi, quien le sonrió de forma irónica. -Eso es lo que te crees, pero tenemos la lla... mmm...- por suerte, antes de poder acabar la frase, Hiro le había cubierto la boca con una mano, sujetándolo también de paso para que no volviera a enfrentarse con aquellos hombres. -Eh... bueno, pensé que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.- intervino Hiro notablemente nervioso a la vez que luchaba por que su amigo no dijera una sola palabra de la llave. –Aaaahhh! Shuichi! Eres un bruto!- se quejó apartando la mano de la boca del pequeño para agitarla visiblemente dolorida gracias al mordisco que este le había tirado. -Te aguantas, que querías asfixiarme?- Shuichi se cruzó de brazos con un gesto de enfado hacia el pelirrojo. -Jeje, disculpen un momento.- sonrió forzadamente ante los guardias.  
  
Hiro se apartó un poco de los dos hombres, llevándose a Shuichi tomado de un brazo con él mientras este protestaba y los guardias lo miraban con desconcierto y por que negarlo? También con algo de diversión. Aquel trabajo era muy aburrido, y no todos los días se te presentaba delante un chiquillo cabezota exigiéndote entrar en los calabozos...  
  
-Shuichi estas tonto o que?- le regañó en voz baja para que los otros dos no escuchasen nada. -Tu eres el que esta tonto Hiro! Por que me has tapado la boca?- -Baja la voz.- comentó a la vez que se giraba con cuidado para mirar a los guardias. –no ves que si decimos que tenemos una llave nos podemos meter en un buen lío?- -Pero... no dices que te la prestó ese hombre?- le preguntó Shuichi algo confundido. -Si, y demasiado esta haciendo por nosotros al desobedecer al sultan. Así que no quiero que se meta en líos por nuestra culpa, entendido?- le dedicoó una mirada seria, tratando de que aquel alocado esclavo entendiera la situación. -Vaya Hiro, no sabia que lo vuestro era tan... fuerte jeje.- con un gesto travieso, golpeo el costado del pelirrojo con el codo. -Deja de decir idioteces!- -Te has puesto colorado.- se volvió a burlar divertido, esta vez señalando el rostro encendido de su amigo.  
  
Hiro protestó dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al de cabellos rosados, quien se llevó las manos a la misma, dejando las bromas aparte y mostrando en sus ojitos violetas un brillo que amenazaba con llorar al igual que su rostro adoptó una expresión que pretendía lo mismo.  
  
-Ejem... quieres sacar a Yuki de ahí o no?- tras la reacción del esclavo, Hiro prefirió recordarle el por que de su presencia en aquel lugar.  
  
Lo que menos quería en ese momento era que su amigo se pusiera a montar una de sus pataletas de niño pequeño allí mismo... tras las sensatas palabras de Hiro, Shuichi asintió con la cabeza algo avergonzado por su comportamiento, jugando de forma inocente con sus dedos y dedicando a su amigo una mirada que parecía decir "soy bueno, no me regañes".  
  
-Esta bien...- suspiro pesadamente, para después adoptar una sonrisa. -déjame hablar a mi entonces.-  
  
Nuevamente se acercaron a los guardias, estos los miraron con curiosidad, que pretendían ahora esos muchachos?  
  
-Bien, como les dije antes... tengo un trato.- comentó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa confiada a la vez que sacaba de entre sus ropas una bolsa que parecía estar llena de monedas.  
  
Shuichi señaló la bolsa con una expresión muda; sus labios entreabiertos a punto de decir algo, siendo callado por la mirada que los ojos oscuros del pelirrojo le dedicaron.  
  
-Que pretendes muchacho?- preguntó uno de los guardias. -Es muy fácil, tengo aquí una buena cantidad de monedas de oro. Solo tenéis que dejarnos entrar y...- -Eso no será necesario.- una voz profunda se dejó oír retumbante en aquel pasillo, captando la mirada de los allí presentes. -Tu!- Shuichi señaló alarmado al recién llegado. –dios mío, nos han pillado...- comentó alterado a la vez que se escondía detrás de Hiro -Pero... K... que haces aquí?- preguntó Hiro sorprendido de ver al rubio en aquel lugar tan repentinamente. -Je, supuse que no os dejarían entrar bajo ningún concepto, al igual que supongo que no se dejarían sobornar, verdad?- sus ojos azules dedicaron una mirada a los guardias, quienes negaron con nerviosismo ante la presencia de aquel hombre. –ok, en ese caso, déjenlos pasar, tienen mi permiso para hacerlo.- sonrió K de forma triunfante.  
  
Hiro dedicó una sonrisa agradecida al rubio, sintiendo un escalofrió cuando este se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído...  
  
-Esto me lo cobraré...-  
  
Los guardias les dejaron paso, obteniendo por parte de Shuichi una burla y varias palabras triunfantes, a lo que Hiro tuvo que coger a su amigo por la capa y arrastrarlo con él al interior de aquel calabozo.  
  
-Umh... así que pretendías sobornar a esos hombres...- comentó K interesado ante la idea del pelirrojo. -Bueno... la bolsa solo contenía piedras así que... lo mismo hubieran acabado encerrándonos a nosotros dos...- se llevó una mano a la nuca con nerviosismo. -Que!? – con un grito alarmado, Shuichi se subió a la espalda del pelirrojo quien lo miró de reojo. –pretendías usar piedras para sobornar a esos hombres y sacar a mi Yuki de aquí?- -Je, a ti se te hubiera ocurrido algo mejor?- se defendió ante la mirada acusadora del esclavo. -Eto... jeje, creo que no.- -Eso me temía...- -De todas formas, es bueno eso de tener "contactos" en palacio verdad Hiro?- le susurró al oído Shuichi con un tono atrevido y travieso. -No empieces...- Hiro elevó un brazo con el puño cerrado a modo de advertencia, notando nuevamente sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. -Jijijijijiji, te has puesto rojo de nuevo.- antes de que Hiro pudiera volver a golpear a Shuichi, este fue quitado de encima del pelirrojo gracias a K, que lo había tomado de la capa como si fuera un cachorrito para señalarle con su dedo índice en una dirección y dejarlo seguidamente en el suelo.  
  
Los ojos violetas de Shuichi se llenaron de lagrimas al igual que una sonrisa temerosa se asomó a sus labios, entreabriéndolos hasta pronunciar un nombre ahogado en un leve sollozo.  
  
-Yu... Yuki...- Su cuerpo se paralizó al ver al rubio allí sentado en esa fría celda, privado de su libertad. -Iré a sacarlo.- ante las palabras de K, Hiro le ofreció la llave con una sonrisa.  
  
El pelirrojo se quedó tras de Shuichi, posando sus manos en los hombros de este, haciéndole saber que estaba allí y que todo iría bien. Por su parte, el joven esclavo llevó una mano hasta la de su amigo, apretándola a la vez que con la otra apretaba la tela de la capa de Eiri a la altura de su pecho.  
  
Quería correr hacia él, liberarlo de una vez por todas, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Era como si temiera a aquella realidad, como si todo fuese tan frágil y confuso como un sueño, un simple sueño del que tenia miedo despertar.  
  
K se acercó con paso decidido a la celda, golpeando los barrotes para llamar la atención del príncipe que permanecía en aquella postura contraída.  
  
-Ok, ya ha sido suficiente.- comentó K a la vez que introducía la llave en la cerradura.  
  
Eiri levantó la cabeza, enfocando ante si la silueta de aquel hombre. Dibujó una mueca de confusión ante la acción de este. Acaso el sultán había dado su permiso para liberarlo?.  
  
-Por que haces esto?- preguntó Eiri secamente, mirando casi son odio al otro hombre. -Por él.- moviéndose hacia un lado, dejó expuesta ante el príncipe al joven esclavo, quien lo mirada de forma llorosa. –quedas libre desde este momento.- con orgullo abrió la puerta dejando el camino completamente libre al joven príncipe. -Shuichi...- Los ojos dorados encontraron los violetas, fijando su mirada en la suya, envolviéndole, quemándole, haciéndo que le pequeño se sonrojara al instante.  
  
Con algo de dificultad, se puso en pie, rechazando la ayuda de K para hacerlo, saliendo de aquella celda para caminar confiado hacia su pequeño esclavo.  
  
-Yuki...- Shuichi se sintió temblar, rompiendo en llanto en el momento en que Eiri salvó toda la distancia entre ambos para estrecharlo entre sus brazos. –Yuki! Yuki estas libre!- dejando que sus lagrimas escaparan libremente, enterró el rostro en el pecho de su amo. –lo siento... ha sido culpa mía, perdóname...- de nuevo sus ojos violetas dedicaron una mirada al rubio, hallándose reflejado en aquellos ojos dorados que lo miraban con calidez. -Ya, deja de llorar baka.- con una sonrisa satisfecha acaricio el cabello rosado, contiendo entre sus brazos la cercanía de aquel cuerpo, la sensación tan agradable que ello le provocaba.  
  
Con delicadeza llevó una mano a la barbilla del pequeño, manteniendo el rostro de este elevado, consiguiendo un nuevo sonrojo con aquella acción. Acercó sus labios a los de Shuichi para envolviéndolos en un beso necesitado, un beso que acabó ahogándose entre los sollozos del joven esclavo, quien volvió a ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Eiri y rodeó con fuerza su cintura.  
  
Hiro sonreía con ternura mientras observaba a la pareja, sintiéndose totalmente satisfecho de haber podido ayudar a su amigo. Giró su mirada a un lado al sentir la presencia de K junto a él, quien también los observaba de forma triunfante.  
  
-Gracias por tu ayuda, sin ti, no hubiéramos podido hacer esto.- -No me des las gracias aun...- comentó K esta vez seriamente. -Ocurre algo?- -Esperemos que podamos sacarlo de aquí sin problema... tengo acceso a los calabozos, pero no puedo sacar a un preso sin el consentimiento de Ryuichi.- se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rascándose con un gesto pensativo. -Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad...- Hiro suspiró con algo de tristeza mientras observaba nuevamente a su amigo. -De todas formas, lo conseguiremos!- con una sonrisa deseosa, acarició su mágnum la cual estaba escondida entre su ropa. -Debí suponerlo...-  
  
El rostro de Eiri había empezado a adoptar una mueca de fastidio al sentir como su pequeño esclavo seguía llorando fuertemente abrazado a él, y como este se resistía a soltarle a pesar de los esfuerzos del rubio quien ya estaba comenzando a notar la humedad de las lagrimas traspasar la tela de su ropa y rozar la piel de su pecho.  
  
-Shuichi...ya esta bien... suéltame de una vez quieres?- -No quiero!- restregó una vez mas el rostro en el pecho de Eiri, negando con la cabeza de forma caprichosa. -Ok, ya es hora de salir de aquí, no tenemos tiempo que perder.- intervino K captando la atención del príncipe, al igual que la de Shuichi, quien giró su rostro un poco hacia este pero sin soltar a su Yuki. -Vamos.- Eiri comenzó a andar una vez que consiguió que Shuichi le dejase hacerlo.  
  
Hiro y K iban delante, seguidos por el príncipe que había pasado un brazo por encima de los hombros del pequeño, sintiendo como este aun se aferraba fuertemente a su cintura y caminaba a su vez.  
  
-Uhm? De donde has sacado eso?- le pregunto Eiri tras percatarse de que la capa que Shuichi llevaba era una de las suyas. -Oh, esto.. es que te la dejaste olvidada esta mañana en mi habitación.- Shuichi se sonrojó con su propia respuesta, recordando perfectamente la causa por la que el rubio se había deshecho de la capa.  
  
Eiri no dijo nada, tan solo sonrió sutilmente antes de dedicar una mirada al frente cuando captó que los dos hombres que iban delante se detuvieron a escasos metros de los guardias que se giraron a mirarlos con bastante desconcierto.  
  
-Dejádmelos a mi.- sonrió K con decisión, caminando unos pasos mas hasta pararse justamente enfrente de ambos hombres. –vamos a salir.- comentó tranquilamente.  
  
Los dos guardias dedicaron una mirada al rubio, seguidamente su vista fue examinando a los otros dos con los que había entrado, hasta detenerse en la figura del joven príncipe quien mantenía una mirada fría.  
  
Una carcajada resonó en aquel frió pasillo, uniéndose a ella de inmediato la carcajada del guardia restante, mirándose ambos con una expresión irónica ante la situación.  
  
-Algún problema?- la expresión de K se había vuelto bastante seria ante las risas de aquellos hombres, siendo respaldado por una mirada igual de intensa por parte del pelirrojo que se aproximó mas a él. -No podemos dejar salir a un preso si no es bajo el consentimiento del sultan.- explicó entre risas sarcásticas uno de los guardias a la vez que el otro asentía burlonamente con la cabeza.  
  
Ante las palabras de aquel hombre, Shuichi abrazó fuertemente la cintura del príncipe, negando con la cabeza a la vez que dejaba escapar un "no" silencioso, solo audible para Eiri quien lo abrazó contra él en señal de que todo iría bien, sin dejar de fijar sus intimidantes ojos dorados en aquellos hombres.  
  
-Je, ya veo que tendré que usar otras medidas en el asunto.- con una sonrisa divertida, K buscó entre sus ropas la mágnum, sujetándola con fuerza para sacarla cuando una voz hizo eco en aquel frió lugar. -Eso no será necesario.-  
  
Ante aquella voz, los allí presentes dedicaron una mirada al fondo del pasillo, viendo aparecer en el mismo al dueño de dicha voz, quien se acercaba a ellos con paso decidido y una intensa mirada en sus penetrantes ojos azules.  
  
-Ryuichi...- murmuró Shuichi sorprendido al ver aparecer a este en aquel lugar.  
  
El joven sultan se acercó hasta los guardias, consiguiendo que estos hicieran una perfecta reverencia ante él, dedicando de paso una mirada fria a ambos hombres para después centrar sus ojos azules en K quien lo miraba expectante mostrando una sonrisa confiada ante la situación.  
  
-No sera necesario que uses tus armas K.- tras esas palabras, la mirada de Ryuichi se centró en el joven esclavo quien lo miraba de forma recelosa. –el príncipe Eiri tiene mi permiso para salir en libertad.- comentó dejando que en sus labios se formara una sutil sonrisa inexpresiva.  
  
Los ojos violetas de Shuichi se abrieron impresionados, nublándose nuevamente de lagrimas ante las palabras de Ryuichi, aquellas palabras que parecían tan irreales y habían sido tan esperadas por él.  
  
-Lo... lo dices en serio?- murmuró el joven de cabellos rosados con incredulidad, obteniendo por parte de Ryuichi un leve asentimiento que provocó una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
Aquella sonrisa solo duró el tiempo de haber sido esbozada, tornándose seguidamente a varias muecas y pucheros que lo hicieron romper a llorar nuevamente entre los brazos del rubio.  
  
-Otra vez no...- murmuró Eiri a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la frente en señal de cansancio a la vez que intentaba disimular una leve sonrisa.  
  
El joven sultan sonrió con sinceridad al ver a aquel chiquillo llorando escandalosamente esta vez de felicidad, abrazando a la persona que amaba, de la cual no debió intentar separarlo jamás. Ahora sabia con seguridad que asi debían ser las cosas.  
  
-Sabia que al final harías lo correcto.- murmuró K cuando posando una mano sobre el hombro del sultan, se hubo acercado lo suficientemente a él.  
  
Ryuichi no dijo nada, tan solo cerró los ojos y agachó un poco la cabeza con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Por su parte, Hiro se había acercado a su amigo para intentar quitárselo de encima el príncipe quien empezaba a perder la paciencia debido al escándalo que el joven esclavo había montado, el cual iba perfectamente acompañado de palabras in entendibles.  
  
-Vamos Shuichi, deja ya de llorar, vas a quedarte seco hombre.- el pelirrojo intentó calmar a su amigo manteniendo una sonrisita nerviosa y a la vez divertida.  
  
Incluso los guardias habían optado por esbozar una sonrisa de simpatía hacia el pequeño...  
  
-Ok, salgamos todos de aquí, este no es lugar para tertulia.- comentó K acercándose al joven de cabellos rosados para apartarlo de una buena vez del príncipe.  
  
Bajo los gritos caprichosos del esclavo a manos de K para que lo dejara ir con su Yuki, y un suspiro de alivio por parte de Eiri, abandonaros los calabozos.  
  
*********************************************  
  
-Estais seguros que no queréis quedaos unos dias.?- preguntó Ryuichi a la pareja que ya estaban sobre el caballo del príncipe preparados para partir. –apenas ha amanecido y no habéis dormido en toda la noche.- -Es mejor partir ahora, tengo un asunto que arreglar cuando llegue a Ilion.- respondió Eiri centrando su mirada en Shuichi quien se la devolvió algo desconcertado ante las palabras del rubio. –además, Shuichi seguro que se queda dormido durante el camino.- comentó irónicamente con la clara intención de molestar al pequeño. -Yuki! no me voy a quedar dormido!- con un gracioso gesto de enfado se cruzó de brazos. -Lo que tu digas...- -En ese caso.. que tengáis buen viaje.- intervino Ryuichi manteniendo una sonrisa calmada. -No debes preocuparte, yo los escoltare hasta Ilion.- Hiro sonrió orgulloso ante la oportunidad de realizar una labor importante como caballero de la corte del reino de Shindar. -Je, te necesitare entero cuando vuelvas.- comentó K con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo enrojecer levemente al pelirrojo, teniendo este que soportar de paso la risita burlona de Shuichi. -Bien, entonces partamos, nos espera un largo viaje.- -Espera un momento Yuki!.- ante las palabras del esclavo, Eiri detuvo su caballo cuando apenas le había dado la orden para que andara.  
  
De un salto que hizo peligrar su estabilidad en el suelo, Shuichi bajó del caballo, centrando sus ojos violetas en los azules de Ryuichi a la vez que se acercaba a él hasta detenerse con una expresión algo seria enfrente de este, quien lo miró de igual modo.  
  
-Gracias por todo.- tras esbozar una sonrisa agradecida, abrazó a Ryuichi, obteniendo como respuesta que este le devolviera el abrazo a la vez que también esbozaba una sonrisa. –he dejado algo para ti en mi habitación.- le susurró al oído antes de separarse un poco de él y darle un suave beso en la mejilla.  
  
Después de dedicar una mirada decidida al sultán, Shuichi salió corriendo hasta acercarse nuevamente al caballo, extendiéndole la mano a Eiri para que este le ayudase a subir.  
  
Ryuichi se había sorprendido ante aquel inesperado y cariñoso beso, llevándose instintivamente una mano a la mejilla mientras con una sonrisa sincera observaba como Shuichi ponía rumbo a su felicidad.  
  
-Ryuichi!- gritó el esclavo antes de atravesar la entrada principal de palacio, llamando la atención de este. –despídete de Kumagoro y de blanquito de mi parte vale?- agitó la mano con energía a la vez que su sonrisa aun se distinguía pese a la lejanía. –volveremos a vernos!-  
  
El joven sultan agitó un brazo en el aire en respuesta, hasta que ambos caballos se perdieron tras traspasar aquella entrada. Bajó el brazo dejándolo caer pesadamente, manteniendo esta vez una sonrisa algo melancólica.  
  
-Uhm... Ryuichi...- el aludido miró al rubio dejando a un lado aquella expresión entristecida. -...no crees que se han olvidado de algo?- comentó acariciándose la barbilla en un gesto pensativo.  
  
********************************************  
  
Un silencio bastante molesto inundaba todo el interior del palacio, tan solo los pasos de Ryuichi retumbaban en los largos y fríos pasillos.  
  
Se detuvo frente a una puerta, en parte temeroso de abrirla. Tras un sonoro suspiro procedió a hacerlo, abriéndola lentamente, dejando ver poco a poco el interior de aquella habitación que había pertenecido a Shuichi durante el tiempo que este estuvo en palacio.  
  
Miró el interior de forma algo dolida, sintiendo la frialdad que volvería a hacerse dueña de la habitación. Sus ojos azules divisaron algo que le llamó la atención, consiguiendo que se atreviera a entrar en aquella estancia.  
  
Con pasos lentos pero decididos, se acercó a la cama, tomando entre sus manos una hoja de papel doblada, pudiendo leer en ella su nombre.  
  
-Que es esto?- susurró a la vez que tomaba asiento sobre la cama, procediendo a desdoblar la hoja de papel.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron algo sorprendidos al comprobar como efectivamente aquella era la letra de Shuichi; una carta dirigida a él, eso debía ser lo que el joven esclavo le había dejado.  
  
//// Ryuichi, cuando leas esta carta ya no estaré aquí. Siento mucho tener que despedirme de esta manera, pero no tengo otra opción. Yuki es la persona a la que amo, no puedo hacer nada contra ese sentimiento. Sabes que lo he intentado, tu me has ayudado a intentarlo, pero no he podido conseguirlo.  
  
Se que con esto te hago daño, lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. Quizás me odies por ello, me dolería mucho que así fuera, pero lo comprendería perfectamente. Sabes que te quiero, eres una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida, me has enseñado muchas cosas desde que nos conocemos. Gracias a ti comencé a cantar, conocí lo que era tener un amigo, una persona que te tratara por como eres interiormente, no por lo que eres o la posición social que ocupes. Y de veras que te estoy muy agradecido, jamás podré pagarte lo que has hecho por mi.  
  
Te deseo de todo corazón que todo te vaya bien, que encuentres a alguien que si pueda corresponder esos sentimientos y que te haga todo lo feliz que te mereces.  
  
Ya me despido por que me voy a poner a llorar y no quiero que se corra la tinta vale? Nos volveremos a ver, de eso estoy seguro.  
  
Hasta siempre.  
  
PD: dile a Kumagoro que a él también lo quiero mucho!  
  
Shuichi. /////  
  
Una sonrisa algo melancólica se dibujó en su rostro tras haberla leído. A pesar de la partida de Shuichi, se sentía bien, en cierto modo podría decirse que tranquilo consigo mismo. Era algo muy distinto a la primera vez que se llevaron al pequeño de aquel reino; él no pudo hacer nada para retenerlo en aquella ocasión debido a que aun gobernaba su padre, tan solo fingir que se había olvidado de él. Pero esta vez era algo distinto, estaba satisfecho con haberlo dejado marchar, de esa forma Shuichi podría ser feliz junto a la persona a la que amaba.  
  
Ahora solo le quedaba afrontar esa verdad, ese sentimiento no correspondido. Y así haría, como debió haberlo hecho hacia tiempo. No obstante seguiría escapando de la realidad, imaginando como seria tener ese cuerpo entre sus brazos, acariciándolo con suavidad, con anhelo. Tan solo le quedaba conservar un amor puro hacia él, un amor que jamás seria consumado.  
  
Volvió a doblar la hoja, escondiéndola entre su ropa sobre la zona del pecho. Tras dedicar una mirada ausente al fondo de la habitación, caminó hasta la puerta de esta, saliendo de allí no sin antes volver a sonreír sutilmente ante el vacío de esta.  
  
-Te deseo lo mejor Shuichi.- cerró la puerta para después dar la espalda a la habitación y caminar en dirección a la suya.  
  
Había pasado toda la noche sin dormir a causa de todo lo ocurrido, el amanecer ya estaba quedando lejano a la vez que entraba mas el día. Saliendo de ese pensamiento, recordó algo, hacia bastante tiempo que no veía a "alguien" muy querido para él, "alguien" a quien necesitaba en aquel momento.  
  
-Donde estará Kumagoro no da?- en un gesto pensativo adoptó una expresión mas infantil, intentando recordar que era lo que había pasado con su conejito de peluche.  
  
Cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió con decisión, sorprendiéndose al hallar en el interior de esta a alguien sobre su cama, acurrucado entre las sabanas y con su Kumagoro entre los brazos.  
  
-Vaya, así que estas aquí Kumagoro.- con una sonrisa se acercó hasta la cama. –y bien acompañado no da.- comentó tras inclinarse y distinguir claramente quien estaba con su conejito de peluche.  
  
Ryuichi miró con algo de dulzura al muchacho que parecía dormir placidamente aferrado al conejito de color rosa. Con cuidado se acomodó a su lado, dejando a Kumagoro en medio de ambos. Pero a consecuencia del movimiento, Tatsuha comenzó a abrir los ojos algo desorientado, enfocando ante si la imagen de aquel a quien tanto adoraba.  
  
-Buenos dias na no da, veo que ya estas despierto.- le dedicó una sonrisa consiguiendo que Tatsuha abriera los ojos de par en par, sorprendido e incrédulo de tener a Ryuichi en la misma habitación que él y en la misma cama a una distancia bastante cercana.  
  
-Eh... yo... veras...- de un salto se sentó en la cama con nerviosismo ante la mirada tranquila del joven de ojos azules.  
  
-Gracias Tatsuha.-  
  
-Que? Gra.. gracias?- Tatsuha lo miró confundido, encontrándose con una mirada infantil y cálida en los ojos azules que se mostraban grandes y brillantes.  
  
-Si, por cuidar de Kumagoro no da.- sonriendo tomó al conejito entre sus brazos para apretarlo contra su pecho.  
  
-De... de nada.- una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro ante las palabras del sultan, quizás podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos, y quien sabe, quizás algo mas que eso. –por cierto... donde esta mi hermano? Ya consiguió ver a Shuichi?- preguntó con naturalidad, sin saber anda de lo ocurrido.  
  
-Shu-chan ya se fue.- comentó en un hilo de voz con el cual consiguió sorprender a Tatsuha.  
  
-Como que se fue?- preguntó con una mirada curiosa dirigida al hombre que con una expresión algo triste, abrazaba al peluche.  
  
-Se ha ido para ser feliz junto al príncipe Eiri, por que esta enamorado de él no da.- bajó la cabeza perdiendo la mirada en la carita de Kumagoro a la vez que sonreía de forma melancólica. –y se que tu hermano también lo esta de Shuichi.- oculta tras su actitud infantil, Ryuichi dejó que una lagrima solitaria resbalara por su mejilla.  
  
Sorprendido ante la actitud del joven sultan, Tatsuha acercó una mano al rostro de este hasta acariciar su mejilla, secando de paso la lagrima que la recorría. Ante aquel gesto, Ryuichi levantó la mirada hasta encarar al menor de los príncipes, quien le sonreía de forma comprensiva, como si quiera consolarse con aquel gesto.  
  
-Tu también te vas a ir ya na no da?- preguntó con algo de temor a la vez que Kumagoro se volvía a ver aprisionado contra su pecho.  
  
-No, claro que no, si tu quieres me quedare contigo.- sus palabras arrancaron una sonrisa al de ojos azules haciéndolo sentir mejor. –al parecer mi querido hermanito me ha abandonado aquí...- su rostro adoptó una mueca algo molesta, la cual cambio enseguida a una de felicidad al recordar que estaría con su adorado Ryuichi.-... de todas formas, pensaba quedarme un tiempo contigo.- sonrió tomando las manos de Ryuichi entre las suyas.  
  
-Lo dices en serio?- Tatsuha asintió en respuesta. –eso es estupendo! A Kumagoro le encanta la idea na no da!-  
  
-Y a ti te también te gusta?- preguntó picaramente, obteniendo un asentimiento enérgico en respuesta. –entonces nos haremos grandes amigos!-  
  
-Amigos na no da!- con energía elevó al peluche en el aire.  
  
Al parecer Tatusha podría darle el apoyo que necesitaba en aquel momento, y por que negarlo? El chico le había llamado la atención desde el día que lo vio en aquella fiesta. Podría ser él la persona que ocupase el vacío de su corazón? Quizás si. Aunque seguramente no lo llenaría como podría haberlo hecho Shuichi.  
  
Con una sonrisa sincera y un pensamiento en su mente se mostro recorfortado ante Tatsuha; "los sentimientos pueden cambian y el tiempo es el único que lo hace posible."  
  
Continuara...  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Notas de Saiyi:  
  
Bueno pues... *saiyi supira, esta melancolica a causa de este cap.) pk no se puede kedar shuichi con ryuichi??? Pk??? _ no me mireis asi ¬¬ es mi pareja favorita, k le hago??? XDDDD bueno, pues nada, parece k las cosas se van solucionando verdad??? ^_^ eso es bueno, por fin Shuichi esta con su kerido Yuki y Yuki esta con su niño ^_^ k monada ^_^ y ryuichi otra vez se kede sin Shuichi *saiyi llora* en fin.. k le vamos a hacer... "ya tocara Ryu-chan" *saiyi da unas palmaditas de animo en la espalda de Ryu mientras este la mira con cara de "que hace esta loca na no da?"*  
  
Bueno, keria recalcar en mis notas de este cap. algo sobre Ryuichi: a pesar de k no lo aparente, es un personaje k tiene las ideas muy claras y sabe muy bien lo k hace y como conseguirlo ^_^ y claro, el no iba a ser el malo del fic verdad?? ^_^ tan solo estaba ekivocado en esta ocasión... pero al final se ha portado ^_^ mira k podia haberse acostado con Shuichi y el noooo (pero seras tonto tio??? K el niño se te pone en bandeja y tu pasas! Con las ganas de le tienes...) eto.. pues eso, k Ryuichi nunca se aprovecharia en una situación como esa para conseguir acostarse con Shuichi ^_^ (al no ser k se trate de un remix claro XDDDDDDD lo cual aun espero k alguna vez en este vida, Maki Murakami dibuje un remix de ellos dos ¬¬) algo mas tenia k decir yo... a si, bueno, Shuichi se nos ha puesto muy "valiente" con eso de ofrecerse a Ryuichi con la intención de liberar a Yuki (si es k haria lo k fuera por el... ^_^) kyaaaaaaaaaa como adoro a mi niño chikitin!!!!!  
  
He llorado escribiendo este cap. ^_^u si, de verdad, cuando Shuichi se despide de Ryuichi antes de irse ^_^u (k pasa??? Es k soy muy sensible ^_^u) y encima la canciuoncita ke estaba escuchando... ^_^u creo k respecto al cap. no tengo k añadir nada mas (me da k algo se me olvida, pero bueno...ya esta nota esta muy larga y van a pensar k soy una pesada ^_^u)  
  
Bueno, ya os habreis dado cuenta k el fic esta a punto de acabar, aunke aun kedan varias cositas ^_^ pero bueno, alguna vez se tendra k acabar no?? La verdad es k da hasta pena pensar eso -_- pero tb kiero ver como keda el fic completamente acabado ^_^ asi k nada, aun kedan varios cap. asi k a seguir leyendo hasta el final ^_^  
  
Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios recibidos por el cap. anterior y el bonus ^_^ k han sido un monton, y a ver si este cap. tb tiene esa aceptación ^_^ un beso a todo el mundo! nos vemos en el cap. siguiente!  
  
Bye bye na no da! ^_^ ---------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de Ainoa:  
  
Holaaaa k tal el kap? Os ha gustado? Dejadnos reviews pleaseeee eso nos inspira y nos motiva para escribir esos lemons k tanto os gustan XD asi k si kereis mas lemon ya sabeis ^^ dejad review y sii saiyi ya nos hemos dado cuenta k el fic se va a acabar ._. me da penita ya llevamos un año kon el fic k haremos kuando akabemos este? Empezaremos otro neee?? A k si?? No se puede dej Cathh Saiyi? *-* bueno estoy divagando ^^U k eso k espero k os haya gustado el cap y ya sabeis dentro de poko mass ^^ Nos vemos muakaaaaaaaa ^^  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de Cathain:  
  
Bueno nuevamente muchas gracias por los reviews y sus comentarios, nos hacen esforzarnos cada vez mas y nos alegran el dia, aunque me da cierto cargo de conciencia con una chica q dijo q habia perdido demasiada sangre leyendo los lemons o.o y anyway todos los creditos de este fic son para saiyi-chan y ai-chan yo estoy pasando por un severo blokeo mental *sigh* (regresa! ¬¬ --- *musa*) bueno no es que no se me ocurrio nada, pero no estaba en mis cinco sentidos cuando se me ocurrio "algo" y todo resulto ser absurdo @.@, asi q aporte un par de parrafos e hize de beta reader... pero bueno no se preocupen ya me estoy recuperando, asi q el fic va a continuar como va... 


	23. 19

Dream Within

By Chekie Girls  
  
Cap. 19  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Voy a buscar a Eiri.- dijo Tohma quien se hallaba a la espalda de su esposa.  
  
Mika volteo a verlo, no había notado su presencia hasta aquel momento. Le observó con una expresión entre sorprendida y ansiosa.  
  
-Cuando te vas?- preguntó seriamente, permitiendo al rubio relajar su expresión en una suave sonrisa, la cual no dejó de mostrar algo de cansancio.  
  
Tohma se acercó a Mika, quien lo miró expectante. Sorprendiéndose de que el bubio no le hubiese contestado a su pregunta, si no mas bien, se hubiese acercado a ella, ayudándola a escoger una de las prendas que iba a usar en la fiesta aquella noche.  
  
El rey terminó por escoger un collar de perlas negras para luego colocarlo con delicadeza en el cuello de la mujer, haciendole notar a esta que algo le molestaba.  
  
-Que te detiene?- se atrevió a preguntar rompiendo aquella atmosfera de inestable armonia.

-No creo que Eiri este muy contento.- pronunció en un tono confiado.

-Eso no te ha detenido antes.- ante las palabras de su esposa, Tohma esbozó una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Esta vez es distinto, él esta por medio.-

-Entiendo.- hizo una pausa. -Mi hermano realmente se ha encariñado con ese chico, no es cierto?.- preguntó sabiendo de antemano la extraña respuesta. -Esta irreconocible últimamente.- culminó en un suspiro.

-Supongo.- respondió Tohma a las inquietudes de su esposa. -Pero no es nada que realmente importe, por lo menos no para mi. Mañana me marcho, no creo tardarme demasiado tiempo en encontrarlo, ya se donde esta.- manteniendo su sonrisa calmada prosiguió hablando. -se lo comunicaré a tu padre para que este al pendiente de todo.-  
  
En el exterior de aquella habitación, un hombre de estatura media, cabellos oscuros ligeramente azulados y ojos café, caminaba junto a la puerta de la misma cuando en aquel momento el rey Tohma salió de allí.  
  
Ambos hombres se miraron; el rubio dedicándole un gesto algo confuso, para seguidamente adoptar su habitual sonrisa en una expresión calmada. Mientras que el otro hombre había adquirido un tono pálido en su rostro, al igual que una expresión casi de histeria.  
  
-Ah! Sakano, que hace por aquí? creo que no lo mandé a llamar.- pronunció tranquilamente.

-Yo... majestad!- el hombre hizo una reverencia bastante exagera, la cual consiguió un gesto algo sorprendido por parte del rubio. -no lo estaba espiando lo juro! yo solo pasaba por aquí!- el hombre comenzó a apretar la tela de su vestimenta entre sus manos con evidente culpabilidad. -No se de que estaba hablando! Por favor no me eche de palacio! Son muchos años a su servicio! Sin usted yo no sería nada!- las lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos igual que un chorro de agua, mostrándose visiblemente nervioso ante su rey.

-Jajaja ya lo se, no se preocupe.-

-Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir! Yo solo venia a... eh?- su mirada se centró expectante en el rubio.

-Ya se que no estaba espiando.-

-Majestad...- su rostro adquirió una sonrisa tranquila ante las palabras del otro hombre. -Es mas, tengo algo que comentarle.- ante las palabras y la sutil sonrisa en los labios del rubio, Sakano adoptó una expresión algo confundida.  
  
El Rey indicó al otro hombre que entrara en una de las salas de aquel ala de palacio; en concreto la que Tohma solia habitar cada vez que deseaba estar tranquilo sin que nadie le interrumpiese.  
  
-Sientese por favor.- le indicó esta vez con una expresión algo mas seria.  
  
Sakano asintió en respuesta, procediendo a sentarse una vez que Tohma lo hubo hecho frente a él. Sin darle tiempo apenas a acomodarse en el sillón, el rey comenzó a hablar, consiguiendo atraer la atención del hombre de cabellos oscuros.  
  
-Quiero que me acompañes en un viaje.- sus ojos verdes se clavaron intensamente en los del otro, haciendole recorrer un escalofrió bajo aquella mirada. –debo viajar lo antes posible al reino de Sindhar.-  
  
Ante aquellas palabras, Sakano se sobresaltó, mirando con algo de sorpresa a su rey, quien permanecía con aquella tranquilidad impasible en su rostro.  
  
-A Sindhar? Tardaremos mas de una semana en llegar majestad.-  
  
-Hay algún problema con ello?- preguntó con voz autoritaria, adoptando una expresión algo molesta ante aquellas palabras.  
  
-No! Claro que no.- con una sonrisa nerviosa negó con las manos, sintiendo como gotitas de sudor comenzaban a bañar su rostro.  
  
-Entonces no hay problema alguno.- la expresión del de ojos verdes se relajó, esbozando una sonrisa que consiguió relajar a Sakano. –me urge viajar a Sindhar.- se levantó del sillón tapizado en terciopelo rojo, pasando al lado del otro hombre.  
  
Sakano se levantó inmediatamente, adoptando una postura erguida y cuidada ante su rey, quien se volvió a mirarlo para caminar unos pasos hasta quedar frente a él.  
  
-Usted Sakano, lleva muchos años a mi servicio, cumpliendo de una manera impecable con cada una de sus obligaciones, por esa razón quiero que sea usted quien me acompañe.- finalizó la explicación ofreciendo una suave sonrisa al hombre que lo observaba atentamente.  
  
-Sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea majestad.- respondió respetuosamente, manteniendo una expresión calmada en su rostro.  
  
-En ese caso, saldremos mañana temprano. Pero...- el rubio se dio media vuelta, dando la espalda a Sakano para centrar sus ojos verdes en el paisaje que se dejaba ver a través de la ventana. -... antes debemos ir al reino de Ilion, debo informar al rey de mis planes.-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un sentimiento maravilloso de calidez errante se encontraba envolviéndole en aquel pacifico atardecer.  
  
El sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte y el recorrido se había hecho lento al terminar de atravesar el ultimo tramo que quedaba del solitario desierto. Todo se había vuelto mas intimo por decirlo de alguna forma.  
  
Hiroshi se les había adelantado convirtiéndose en el guía del camino, permitiéndoles algo de privacidad. Y Shuichi había terminado por quedarse dormido entre los brazos del príncipe, aferrándose a él; su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho y sus brazos se colaban dentro de su capa envolviendo su cintura en un suave agarre.  
  
Delante de él, pronto comenzó a extenderse una hilera interminable de grandes y pequeñas palmeras cubriendo todo el frente del desierto.  
  
-Shuichi, despierta.- murmuró el rubio con un tono de voz tranquilo, a la vez que mecía suavemente el hombro de su esclavo.  
  
El pequeño solo refunfuño un poco y se acurrucó aun mas contra él, volviendo esta vez el agarre en forma positiva.  
  
Hiro fue el primero en bajar de su caballo y acercarse al guardia que cuidaba de la entrada de aquel oasis. Intercambiaron un par de palabras y el pelirrojo le mostró un pergamino donde estaba autorizado a pedir refugio y ser provisto de provisiones para el viaje.  
  
-Podemos pasar la noche aquí y continuar mañana príncipe Eiri, el guardia dijo que hablará con los jefes encargados de la custodia del oasis para lo de las provisiones.- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose al rubio. 

-Tiene que ser ahora?- preguntó con un tono que mostraba claramente su cansancio.

-Puede descansar mientras yo hablo con ellos.- le aclaró amablemente.

-Esta bien.-  
  
Al adentrarse al oasis, pudieron observar mas palmeras y otro tipo de extrañas plantas junto a montones de extrañas tiendas de colores esparcidas entre ellas, al igual que algunas antorchas iluminando el camino.  
  
Por fortuna pudieron concederles tiendas libres y así poder descansar en privado. Lo bueno de pertenecer a la realeza.  
  
Se internó en una de las tiendas mas alejadas con Shuichi en brazos, le parecía mejor dejarlo dormir un poco mas, si lo despertaba quizás lo acribillase a preguntas y en ese momento estaba agotado para enfrentarse al impresionante y desbordante río de energía que poseía el pelirrosa.  
  
La tienda era espaciosa, y el suelo estaba cubierto con alfombras y tapetes, ocultando así la superficie arenosa. La tienda estaba cubierta por algunos pequeños faroles de oro diseñados con formas ovaladas, aportando así una tenue iluminación alrededor de todo el espacio cerrado. En el ambiente se podía percibir una suave esencia a lavanda. Había dispuestas unas dos mesitas con algo de frutas y dátiles. Mas hacia el fondo, tras una semi-transparente cortina blanca, se hallaba una confortable cama cubierta con sabanas rojas satinadas, algunos cojines blancos con borlas plateadas y almohadones dorados ribeteados con rojo.  
  
Deposito en la cama con cuidado el frágil cuerpo de su esclavo. Con un profundo suspiro se acostó el también, posicionándose cerca de Shuichi quien se acomodó recostando su cabeza contra su costado, abrazándose nuevamente a su amo.  
  
Yuki esbozó una sonrisa al observar como el pecho de su pequeño esclavo subia y bajaba con cada respiración, tan tranquilo. Shuichi era una persona tan simple, tan sencilla, lo único extravagante que poseía era esa imposible cabellera rosada, la cual hacia juego perfectamente con esa sonrisa limpia y aquella mirada tan confiada que a veces se le dificultaba sostener. Quizás su mayor virtud fuese aquel amor que le profesaba aun sin saber aquel secreto oscuro que manchaba su alma.  
  
Bajo aquel pensamiento y con la mirada aun sobre el rostro calmado del pequeño, los ojos dorados del príncipe se fueron cerrando dando paso al sueño.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Tras haber dejado al príncipe Eiri con su esclavo en aquella tienda donde pasarían la noche, Hiro se encaminó con los caballos al lugar reservado para estos.  
  
Al llegar al lugar, ojeó por los alrededores, al parecer no había nadie por la zona.  
  
-Que extraño, esto debería estar vigilado por alguien.- se dijo a si mismo a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la nuca con gesto pensativo.  
  
Volvió a mirar una vez mas, nada. Ni rastro de persona alguna. Tan solo caballos. Se encogió de hombros de forma despreocupada, dispuesto a adentrarse en aquella especie de establo con ambos caballos, dispuesto a buscarles un buen sitio para que descansaran.  
  
Cuando fue a hacerlo, unos pasos tras él y el relinchar de un caballo le hizo girarse, encontrando tras de si a un muchacho de cabello oscuro pero con un extraño tono verdoso y ojos café; casi rojizos, de no mas de dieciséis años, quien guiaba a un caballo de extrañas tonalidades marrones.  
  
-Ah! menos mal, pensé que no había nadie por aquí, ya me extrañaba a mi que nadie se ocupara de esto jajajajaja.- con total seguridad y bajo la mirada algo extrañada del joven, Hiro le extendió las riendas de ambos caballos. –ey muchacho, asegúrate de que coman y duerman bien vale? Estos caballos tienen un largo camino que recorrer.- sonrió el pelirrojo a la vez que daba un par de palmadas en la zona del cuello de su caballo.  
  
El muchacho le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad, tomando casi por instinto entre sus manos las riendas de los caballos que Hiro le ofrecía, volviendo en si cuando observó como este elevaba la mano en señal de despedida y pretendía marcharse de allí.  
  
-Oye tu!- gritó el joven esta vez adoptando una expresión molesta.  
  
Ante aquel grito, Hiro se volvió a mirarlo con una expresión algo confundida, observando como las mejillas del mas joven estaban visiblemente sonrojadas y la expresión en su rostro parecía algo enfurecida.  
  
-Ocurre algo muchacho?- preguntó con calma.

-Si, si que ocurre. Que te has creído? Que soy tu criado?- le reprochó bastante enfadado.

-Eh.. no, pero si te encargas de cuidar a los caballos.- Hiro sonrió de forma confiada, confianza que fue perdiendo cuando observó como el joven se llevaba una mano a la frente en señal de molestia. –por que te encargas de eso verdad?- preguntó esta vez ya no tan seguro.

-No! No me encargo de los caballos.- en un gesto algo impulsivo, dejo caer al suelo las riendas de los tres caballos, cruzándose a continuación de brazos. –al igual que tu, yo también estoy viajando, también he venido a dejar aquí mi caballo.- explicó algo mas calmado, pero sin dejar de mirar algo malhumorado a aquel que lo había confundido.

-No me digas? Jeje...- Hiro dejó escapar una risita nerviosa ante la explicación de aquel chico.

-No se por que razón has pensado que me ocupaba de esto.- le recriminó con molestia a la vez que lo miraba de reojo.

-Bueno... no te ofendas, pero te he visto tan peque... digo, tan jovencito, que pensé que trabajabas aquí.-

-Pues ya ves que no...- suspiró pesadamente, volviendo a recoger la rienda de su caballo.

-Entonces, quien se ocupa de esto?-

-Tienes que ir allí.- el joven el indicó la dirección a seguir. –allí pides todo lo que te haga falta y demás.- sin intención de seguir dialogando, hizo el intento de caminar hacia los establos. –pequeño... que se habrá creído?- refunfuño entre dientes, girándose hacia Hiro en el momento en que este le alzó la voz.

-Oye, muchas gracias, y perdona jeje.- ante la disculpa, el joven solo esbozó una sonrisa algo forzada. –por cierto.. mi nombre es Nakano Hiroshi, como te llamas?-

-Suguru, Fujisaki Suguru.- respondió de forma respetuosa.

-Encantado de conocerte.- el pelirrojo le extendió la mano con amabilidad, a lo que el otro la aceptó después de dedicarle una mirada algo curiosa.  
  
Ambos intercambiaron una sutil sonrisa para después seguir cada uno con lo suyo. A pesar del mal entendido, Hiro dio gracias de que ese muchacho hubiera sido tan amable como para indicarle el lugar donde debía ir.  
  
Una vez hubo dejado los caballos en aquella especie de establo y hubo pedido comida e indicado donde se ubicaban, Hiro se encaminó al lugar donde permanecían los otros dos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Después de desperezarse y encontrarse muy cómodo en aquella mullida cama, Shuichi miró a su alrededor, esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha al encontrar a su amo junto a él, quien tenia un brazo rodeando el cuerpo del pequeño por la cintura.  
  
Penso en despertarlo, pero antes de tan siquiera intentarlo, decidió dejarlo descansar. Después de todo, al contrario que el príncipe, él se había quedado dormido durante el viaje.  
  
Salió de la tienda aun bostezando cuando sintió una mano moverse de forma juguetona sobre su cabeza, despeinándole a su paso.  
  
-Hiro!- dijo sin necesidad de observar a quien lo había despeinado.

-Shuichi! pero que gusto verte.- comentó el aludido con una sonrisa divertida.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me...-

-Que no te despeine... lo se lo se.- hizo un gesto con la mano tratando de quitarle importancia a la vez que sonreía de forma divertida. -de todas formas ya estas despeinado.- le señaló el cabello revuelto a consecuencia de haber dormido.  
  
Shuichi levantó la mirada tratando de observar su cabello, para después tratar de colocárselo de la mejor manera posible, manteniendo un tono rojizo en sus mejillas a consecuencia de la razón que llevaba su amigo.  
  
-Eto... Hace cuanto que llegamos acá? -pregunto con curiosidad, pregunta que le sirvió para cambiar de tema.

-Pues hace cosa de una hora, el príncipe Eiri intentó despertarte pero tu estabas tan dormido como una momia.- bromeó ante la mirada algo molesta del esclavo.

-Tenia sueño, tengo que descansar, no lo sabias?-

-Si, claro que si.- con una sonrisa le dio la razón.  
  
No quería que por llevarle la contraria, su amigo montara un espectáculo de los suyos, los cuales consistían en dramatizar cualquier cosa insignificante que le dijeran con un aire visiblemente ofendido. O eso, o montar una sonora pataleta allí mismo... por la cual podrían llegar a echarlos del lugar. Y la verdad, mejor no arriesgarse.  
  
-Oye, deberías comer algo, mira, aquellos frutos parecen deliciosos.- le indicó una de las bandejas que estaban sobre una mesa ubicada entre medio de las tiendas de ambos.  
  
Su expresión se contrajo en una mueca nerviosa cuando sin saber en que momento, Shuichi había desaparecido de su lado para seguidamente hallarlo sobre la mesa comiendo de una forma un tanto... exagerada.  
  
-Parece que tiene hambre.- sonrió de forma forzada observando como el de cabellos rosados en vez de comer, devoraba la comida.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Al llegar la noche el cielo se contemplaba completamente estrellado, estrellas que parecían custodiar a la radiante luna llena que brillaba con intensidad.  
  
Shuichi se movió inquieto girándose hacia el lado contrario, quedando esta vez de espaldas a Eiri. Le era imposible conciliar el sueño debido a haber pasado dormido prácticamente todo el viaje, y eso que había intentado resistirse al sueño durante el primer tramo del mismo, pero le había resultado imposible; la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de Eiri le invitaba a acurrucarse entre sus brazos y dejarse llevar por el sueño, y así lo hizo.  
  
-Yuki... Yuki...- susurró a la vez que movía un poco el cuerpo de su amo tratando de despertarlo. -Yuki no tengo sueño, despierta.- esta vez ejerció algo mas de fuerza sobre el cuerpo de su amo, consiguiendo por parte de este un gruñido molesto para enseguida darle la espalda.  
  
Shuichi lloriqueó a la vez que esbozaba una mueca algo molesta. Al parecer Eiri estaba profundamente dormido, no despertaría ni aunque asaltaran aquel lugar o hubiera algún terremoto o algo parecido. El gesto de fastidio de su rostro cambió a una suave sonrisa cuando el príncipe volvió a girarse, quedando boca arriba, dejando ver su rostro tranquilo ante los ojos violetas del pequeño.  
  
-Que mono eres Yuki.- susurrando aquellas palabras se inclinó para depositar un tierno beso sobre los labios entre abiertos de Eiri.  
  
Una risita divertida escapó de sus labios cuando al sentir el beso, el rubio dejó escapar una especie de gemido ahogado que se asemejaba a un quejido.  
  
-Vale, te dejare dormir.- murmuró para si mismo acariciando el cabello rubio. -creo que... despertaré a Hiro.- con una sonrisa traviesa decidió ir en busca de su amigo. -Hiro...-  
  
Shuichi salió de aquélla tienda, tomando antes de hacerlo la capa de Eiri, la cual ya se había quedado para él sin siquiera el consentimiento del rubio. Ojeó un par de veces el lugar hasta divisar la tienda donde dormía su amigo. Con una nueva sonrisa que se asemejaba a la de un niño que quiere jugar, se adentró en ella.  
  
El pelirrojo disfrutaba de su bien merecido descanso cuando "algo" comenzó a restregarse contra su hombro con la clara intención de despertarlo. Abrió los ojos pesadamente, visiblemente desconcertado ante tales "caricias", las cuales comenzaban a resultar bastante molestas, dejandole a su vez el brazo algo dolorido.  
  
-Uhm?- aun adormilado levantó un poco la cabeza para enseguida encontrarse con unos grandes ojitos violetas que lo miraban de forma inocente. -Shuichi?- el aludido sonrió, dejando a su vez de restregar su mejilla contra el brazo de Hiro. -que haces?- le preguntó con un gesto de confusión.  
  
-Hiro! Que bien que me haces caso! Por que Yuki me ignora.- dedicó una mirada de pocos a amigos a su amo, a pesar de que este no estuviera allí.  
  
-Shuichi, es muy tarde, que quieres?-  
  
-No puedo dormir.- respondió bajando la cabeza de forma infantil, dedicando una mirada esquiva al pelirrojo.  
  
-Eso te pasa por dormir durante el camino.- con un bostezo volvió a recostarse y cerrar los ojos.  
  
-Hiro! No me ignores tu también!-  
  
-Tengo sueño déjame dormir, ponte a escribir alguna canción anda.- con esas palabras Hiro se acomodó nuevamente y en menos de un segundo volvió a quedarse dormido.  
  
-Jo, nadie me hace caso.- con una expresión entre dolida y de enfado se cruzó de brazos. -en fin...- se encogió de hombros de forma indiferente, levantándose para salir al exterior.  
  
Esbozó una ligera sonrisa cuando dedicó una mirada al cielo estrellado. Cerró los ojos tomando aire profundamente para después soltarlo despacio y volver a mostrar el color violáceo de sus grandes ojos que brillaban como si se tratase de dos estrellas mas. Aquella noche se sentía bastante agradable; había una sutil brisa fresca, pero aun así, se sentía la noche cálida.  
  
Con paso decidido se retiró un poco de su lugar asignado para descansar, adentrándose entre algunas palmeras lo suficientemente altas como para dar una perfecta sombra durante el día, descubriendo entre las mismas una especie de lago de proporciones algo pequeñas. Pensó que aquel lugar era como un rincón mágico.  
  
Cerró los ojos aspirando todo el aire que fuese capaz de almacenar sus pulmones cuando una idea cruzó por su mente, observando a continuación en el agua cristalina la luna reflejada, al igual que las estrellas de aquella noche. El silencio reinaba en aquel lugar al igual que la tranquilidad. Con decisión se deshizo de la capa, dejándola caer a sus pies provocando un sonido mudo. Hizo lo mismo con las demás prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, quedando completamente desnudo ante la luna que parecía quemar su piel dándole un brillo un tanto especial.  
  
Sus pies se movieron ágiles hasta llevar al borde de aquel lago, donde introdujo uno de ellos. Cerró los ojos a la vez que dejaba escapar un leve gemido cuando el agua cristalina rozó su piel, sintiéndola totalmente agradable al no tratarse de una temperatura excesivamente fría.  
  
Sin pensarlo comenzó a adentrarse en el agua, ocultando cada vez mas su cuerpo desnudo en la misma. Cuando se sintió a gusto y algo mas acostumbrado a aquella temperatura, se dejó caer completamente en el agua, moviéndose de una forma que bien podía tacharse de delicada, cuyos movimientos podrían asemejarse perfectamente a los de un pez.  
  
-Esto es muy relajante.- se volteó en el interior del agua, dejando que la parte trasera de su cabello tomara contacto con la misma.  
  
Tras dedicar una nueva mirada a la luna expectante, cerró los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro, disfrutando que aquella agradable sensación.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
De forma totalmente inconsciente, Eiri se giró buscando el cuerpo de su esclavo para estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Había sido tanto el tiempo que no lo había podido hacer y tantos los sentimientos descubiertos que no pudo reprimir aquella sensación de necesidad por tener a su pequeño pegado a su cuerpo.  
  
Sus ojos dorados se abrieron cuando tras varios intentos, no consiguió alcanzar el pequeño cuerpo. Se incorporó casi de un salto cuando su mirada no lo halló a su lado.  
  
-Shuichi?- preguntó en un susurro a la vez que miraba de un lado a otro.  
  
Se restregó los ojos tratando de espabilarse, dedicando seguidamente una nueva mirada a su alrededor. No había rastro alguno del esclavo. Sin tiempo a pensar y acompañado de una sensación algo temerosa, abandonó el lugar de descanso.  
  
Una vez en el exterior miró de un lado a otro, hasta que el sonido del agua agitándose llamó su atención.  
  
Sonrió con tranquilidad cuando al apartar con sus manos varias ramas de palmeras, distinguió un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas donde destacaba una cabecita rosada.  
  
Sin hacer ruido se adentró entre las ramas, llegando justamente al lugar donde Shuichi había dejado su ropa. Tras dedicar una fugaz mirada a las prendas, sus dorados ojos se centraron en su esclavo, quien nadaba en el agua con movimientos tranquilos, disfrutando de aquella naturaleza.  
  
El joven esclavo se detuvo, tocando con sus pies el fondo del lago para erguir su cuerpo dejando que el agua le cubriera hasta casi llegar al pecho. Permanecía de espaldas a Eiri, dejando ante este una hermosa visión de sus hombros y parte de su espalda mojada, sobre la cual podían distinguirse las gotas de agua brillantes ante la luz de la luna.  
  
Con naturalidad alzó sus brazos con las manos juntas y llenas de agua para dejarla caer sobre su cabello rosado, a la vez que inclinaba un poco la cabeza hacia atrás.  
  
Eiri se sintió vencido ante aquella tentadora visión, procediendo a quitarse también su ropa sin poder ni querer apartar su mirada de aquel cuerpo que parecía llamarlo. Tras desnudarse entró al agua de manera silenciosa, examinando cada movimiento de su esclavo, quien parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos y en la suave melodía que sus labios estaban entonando.  
  
Shuichi volvió a tomar agua entre sus manos, salpicando esta vez su rostro, el cual giró en el momento en que sintió como alguien parecía estar tras él. Sintió su corazón acelerarse y su cuerpo temblar ante la presencia de alguien mas, pero sin siquiera darse tiempo a pensar nada mas y mirar a quien tenia tras él, se relajó al sentir los brazos de su amo rodear su cintura al igual que el aroma del rubio embriagó sus sentidos.  
  
Cerró los ojos esbozando a su vez una sonrisa cuando Eiri enterró su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, estrechando el abrazo para acercar mas sus cuerpos. El rubio besó delicadamente el hombro de su esclavo, mojando sus labios con el agua que había quedado sobre la piel del pequeño.  
  
-Yuki... que haces aquí? Creí que estabas dormido.- susurró aun con los ojos cerrados, no queriendo romper aquella agradable sensación. -Quieres que me vaya?- preguntó sobre el oído del pequeño para después mordisquear su oreja suavemente, provocando un inevitable escalofrío en Shuichi. -Mmmmm... no, claro que no.- llevó sus manos hasta posarlas sobre las de Eiri, sujetándolas con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar. -Por que no sigues cantando?- -De... de verdad?- ante el tono de sorpresa impreso en la pregunta del pequeño, el príncipe se mantuvo en silencio, ofreciendo como única respuesta un nuevo beso sobre su hombro.  
  
Tomando aquel gesto como un si, Shuichi retomó la melodía de aquella bonita canción, dejando que su voz se deslizara suavemente en el aire, mezclándose a su vez con el murmullo del agua que se movía sutilmente contra su cuerpo cuando sin romper el contacto de sus manos con la piel del mismo, el príncipe se deshizo de las manos del pequeño para hacer que este se girase hasta quedar de cara a él.  
  
Una vez lo hizo, volvió a envolver aquella fina cintura con sus brazos, consiguiendo que Shuichi apoyara sus manos sobre su pecho visiblemente agitado, consiguiendo que se ruborizara cuando sus cuerpos se rozaron íntimamente.  
  
Sus ojos violetas esquivaron la mirada de su amo, bajando la cabeza para tratar de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas al igual que intentó apartarse un poco de aquel hombre para tratar de ocultar el estado que su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar. Ante aquella acción, Eiri sonrió divertido, atrayendo de nuevo y con mas fuerza el pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo a la vez que inclinando la cabeza, buscó los labios del chico, atrapándolos en su beso delicado pero igualmente demandante.  
  
Eiri deslizó su mano derecha por la espalda de Shuichi, subiendo por ella con suavidad, arrancando de los labios del pequeño un suspiro ahogado, acabando por posar aquella mano sobre la mejilla sonrojada de este. El joven esclavo separó sus labios de los de su amo, rompiendo el beso para abrir los ojos y mirar los dorados del rubio.  
  
Esbozó una sonrisa ante aquellos misteriosos ojos, sintiendo enseguida como un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, consiguiendo que su piel se erizase y su expresión cambiara por un momento a una algo molesta.  
  
-Tienes frió?- preguntó Eiri al sentir el leve temblor y la piel fresca de su esclavo.  
  
Shuichi asintió en respuesta. Había estado bastante tiempo en el agua y a pesar de estar a una buena temperatura, parecía que el frió había comenzado a hacer acto de presencia.  
  
El príncipe apartó su mano de la cintura del pequeño para tomar la mano de este y con una sonrisa tranquila conducirlo hacia el exterior del lago.  
  
Una vez fuera, Eiri recogió de entre las ropas que habían quedado esparcidas en el suelo, la capa que Shuichi había llevado todo el tiempo, colocándola sobre los hombros del esclavo.  
  
-Mejor así?-

-Si...- sus ojos violetas se cerraron ante el suave contacto de la yema de los dedos de Eiri sobre su mejilla.

-Lo recuerdas?-

-Eh? El que?- preguntó algo confundido, enfocando esta vez la mirada ardiente de su amo.

-La primera vez que te desnudaste ante mi, en los baños de palacio.- depositó un suave beso sobre la mejilla de Shuichi, la cual pareció arder ante este y las palabras recientemente dichas.

-Claro que me acuerdo! No sabes la vergüenza que pasé.- comentó con un evidente tono de molestia.

-Lo se, me divertí mucho.-

-Yuki!-

-No imaginas las ganas que tenia de besarte en aquel momento.- murmuró a la vez que jugueteó con sus labios cerca de los de Shuichi, dejándole sentir su respiración al igual que el sentía la de su esclavo.

-Mmmmm, Yuki...-

-Te veías muy lindo...- sus ojos se centraron en los violetas. -...como ahora.-

-Yo...- Shuichi bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado.

-No digas nada.- lo silenció con un nuevo beso, el cual pronto fue correspondido por el pequeño.  
  
Shuichi cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquellos labios que jugaban con los suyos, por aquella lengua que volvía a recorrer su boca como tantas veces antes lo había hecho, invitándole a hacer lo mismo. Así lo hizo. Rodeó con fuerza el cuello del príncipe, haciendo que la capa cayera al suelo, profundizando aquel beso que a pesar de estar dejándolo sin aire no deseaba que acabase.  
  
Eiri volvió a rodear el cuerpo del esclavo entre sus brazos, sintiéndolo fresco al contacto, pero cálido a su vez. Despacio comenzó a moverse hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, llevando el cuerpo del pequeño consigo. Rompió el beso para deslizar sus labios por el cuello que quedó expuesto ante él cuando Shuichi tras soltar un suspiro, inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.  
  
No tardó demasiado en sentir como su amo besaba su pecho, dedicándole a su vez algunas miradas furtivas, las cuales se encontraban con sus ojos violetas entre abiertos y conseguían hacerlo ruborizar aun mas. Sus dedos se movieron con soltura entre el cabello rubio, enredando las finas hebras entre ellos a la vez que Eiri comenzaba a bajar por su torso hasta llegar al vientre donde se detuvo para mirar una vez mas a su esclavo.  
  
Shuichi apretó el cabello entre sus dedos con visible inquietud en el momento en que Eiri deslizó su lengua por la zona baja del vientre, acercándose peligrosamente e intencionadamente a su erección, dejando escapar pequeños jadeos ante aquellas deliciosas caricias.  
  
El príncipe acabó por sentarse sobre la hierba, atrayendo el pequeño cuerpo sobre el suyo cuando se recostó sobre la misma, dejando las piernas de este entre las suyas.  
  
En un momento, el joven esclavo se halló sobre su amo; apoyando sus antebrazos en el pecho de este y mirándolo a los ojos, sintiendo bajo su piel la piel del otro humedecida por el agua. Dejó escapar un leve gemido cuando Eiri alcanzó sus nalgas, presionando en ellas, consiguiendo entre sus cuerpos un contacto totalmente placentero para ambos.  
  
Los dedos del príncipe recorrieron suavemente la separación de ambas nalgas, deteniéndose en la entrada del esclavo, donde rodeó la zona con la yema del dedo índice, consiguiendo que Shuichi separase las piernas para colocarlas una a cada lado del cuerpo de su amo.  
  
Rodeando el cuello del rubio con sus brazos, el joven esclavo depositó un suave beso sobre los labios de este, dejando escapar leves jadeos cuando sintió un dedo en su interior. Trató de no romper el beso, consiguiendo de esa forma que los gemidos que comenzaron a escapar de sus labios cuando fueron dos los dedos invasores, fueran recogidos por la boca de Eiri, quien aprovechó los labios entre abiertos del esclavo para deslizar su lengua entre ellos.  
  
Shuichi comenzó a moverse con algo de inquietud ante tales caricias en su interior, sintiendo su miembro algo dolorido presionado entre los vientres de ambos, rozando a su vez la erección del príncipe, quien se había aferrado a su fina cintura con su mano libre.  
  
Mordisqueó la piel del cuello del chico aprovechando que este había inclinado la cabeza para tomar aire, arrancándole un gemido ahogado con aquella acción sumada al profundo movimiento de sus dedos dentro de aquel delgado cuerpo. Observó absorto el rostro sofocado del pequeño, el cual brillaba esta vez por las gotas de sudor, al igual que brillaban las pequeñas lagrimas que se asomaban a la comisura de sus ojos cerrados. Sintió como un escalofrío lo recorrió, una sensación que solo Shuichi le había hecho sentir.  
  
Con decisión, sacó los dedos de aquel interior, consiguiendo por parte del pequeño un leve quejido que se asemejó mas a una protesta. Con su otra mano rodeó totalmente la cintura del chico, haciendole entender con un leve movimiento lo que seguía.  
  
El joven esclavo se movió un poco sobre Eiri, dejando que este tanteara entre ambos cuerpos hasta que sujetó su propia erección. Shuichi jadeó impaciente al sentir el miembro húmedo de su amo acariciar su entrada, presionando con suavidad seguidamente sobre la misma, haciendo que el nombre del príncipe escapara entrecortado de sus labios.  
  
Se aferró con fuerza al cuello del rubio, posando su frente sobre la de este, rozando sus labios con los de él, sintiendo suaves besos sobre ellos cuando Eiri comenzó a penetrarlo de forma pausada.  
  
El príncipe volvió a llevar ambas manos a la cintura del esclavo, presionando un poco el cuerpo del chico contra su miembro, consiguiendo entrar poco a poco en él.  
  
Shuichi apretó los dientes con fuerza, cerrando los ojos igualmente, pero sin poder evitar que un par de lagrimas escaparan de ellos cuando se sintió totalmente invadido por su amo. Su cuerpo tembló, enterró su rostro en el cuello del rubio, sollozando en silencio de forma entrecortada debido a la agitada respiración.  
  
-Te he hecho daño?- preguntó Eiri alertado por las lagrimas que cayeron sobre su rostro.  
  
El pequeño negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose mas tranquilo cuando las manos de Eiri recorrieron su espalda con caricias suaves, tranquilizadoras. Sus ojos violetas se mostraron llorosos ante los dorados en el momento en que encaró al rubio con una sonrisa.  
  
-Estoy bien.- Eiri sonrió en respuesta, llevando una de sus manos a la nuca del esclavo, donde jugueteó con el cabello rosado.  
  
Cuando se sintió algo mas relajado con su amo dentro de él, comenzó a moverse despacio, jadeando de forma entrecortada, tratando de olvidar la sensación de dolor que aun le invadía, la cual no tardó demasiado en convertirse en el mejor de los placeres.  
  
Eiri no había apartado su mirada del rostro de su esclavo, le encantaba ver todas aquellas expresiones en él, aquel rubor que lo hacia ver tan inocente y que contrastaba perfectamente con los sonidos libidinosos que escapaban de su boca. Con deseo posó sus manos sobre las caderas del chico, acompañándolo en aquellos movimientos lentos pero profundos que el esclavo estaba ejerciendo sobre él, los cuales le hacían entender perfectamente que no tardaría en llegar al limite.  
  
-Ah! Yuki! yo no... ah!- volvió a aferrarse con fuerza al cuello de su amo, posando nuevamente su frente sobre la del mismo.  
  
Sus piernas presionaron de forma temblorosa el cuerpo que permanecía entre ellas, dejando la erección de Eiri totalmente enterrada en su interior a la vez que la suya aun presionada entre ambos vientres, quedaba bañada en un intenso orgasmo que le hizo gritar el nombre del príncipe inevitablemente.  
  
Eiri besó aquellos labios separados, de los cuales escapaba un fino hilo de saliva. Abrazó el cuerpo sobre él, sintiendo sobre su piel el corazón agitado de su esclavo, quien rompió el beso para dejar caer su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.  
  
Sus ojos dorados miraron el firmamento, no pudo evitar esbozar una sutil sonrisa a la vez que acariciaba con calma el cabello rosado. Le encantaba sentir a su pequeño de aquella manera.  
  
-Yuki yo... lo siento, no quería...- ante las palabras del joven esclavo, Eiri se movió, incorporándose para quedar sentado con Shuichi sobre él y la cabeza de este aun sobre su pecho. -... es que yo...-

-No me importa.- con un gesto despreocupado, tomó la barbilla del pequeño, haciendo que este lo mirase a los ojos tímidamente. -hay cosas mas importantes que eso.-

-Pero Yuki, tu... a ti no te gustaba que yo, bueno...-

-Prefieres que me enfade?-

-No! Como voy a preferir eso?- refunfuñó algo molesto. -es solo que... desde que viniste a buscarme, estas muy amable y cariñoso conmigo, es.. un poco extraño.- sonrió para si mismo de forma algo irónica a la vez que bajaba la cabeza.

-Quieres decir con eso que nunca soy amable y cariñoso?.- preguntó con la intención de molestarlo, a lo que Shuichi negó inmediatamente.

–No es eso Yuki! claro que antes también te portabas bien conmigo pero ahora es que... no se, es distinto...- su expresión nerviosa cambio de nuevo a una sonrisa tranquila, la cual era observada por Eiri, quien se habia quedado ensimismado mirando a ese chiquillo. -soy muy feliz así.- con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios, abrazó con fuerza al príncipe. -Te quiero Yuki.-  
  
Eiri guardó silencio ante aquellas palabras que salían de una forma tan sencilla y a la vez tan sincera de los labios de su esclavo. Unas palabras que parecían tan fáciles de decir, una acción tan sencilla como lo es demostrar lo que sientes por otra persona. Algo que a él mismo le costaba tanto trabajo.  
  
Rompiendo aquel pensamiento, sujetó el cuerpo del pequeño para con un movimiento, colocarse sobre él, dejando a Shuichi tendido sobre la hierba, aprisionado por su cuerpo. Shuichi abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la acción de su amo, sintiendo como este había salido de él a consecuencia del movimiento.  
  
-Yuki...- suspiró bajo la mirada de los ojos dorados.

-Puedes seguir?- ante la pregunta, el esclavo asintió en respuesta.  
  
Aquello le había desconcertado por un momento. A Eiri nunca le había importado si él podía seguir o no, tan solo lo hacia hasta quedar satisfecho. No le dio mas importancia a aquello cuando el rubio comenzó a besar nuevamente sus labios de forma calmada a la vez que se movía levemente sobre su cuerpo, brindando un agradable roce entre las pieles de ambos, consiguiendo despertar una nueva erección en él.  
  
El príncipe dejó aquellos labios ya algo hinchados para bajar hasta su pecho, donde besó la suave piel dejando mas de una marca rojiza sobre la misma, pasando seguidamente a besar el vientre del pequeño, donde mordisqueó la suave piel provocándole un pequeño grito al igual que un leve cosquilleo en aquella zona. Shuichi cerró los ojos con fuerza, ladeando un poco la cabeza y colocando una de sus manos sobre sus labios, tratando de acallar los gemidos que habían comenzado a escapar cuando la boca de Eiri envolvió su erección.  
  
Deslizó sus labios con suavidad sobre la longitud, saboreando el cálido liquido del anterior orgasmo que aun envolvía aquella piel. Dedicó una mirada al rostro del esclavo, observando la expresión totalmente placentera de este, sintiéndose satisfecho con su labor. Tomó la base del miembro con una mano, masajeándolo a la vez que su lengua jugueteaba sobre la punta, consiguiendo que ni la mano de Shuichi sobre su boca lograra disimular sus gemidos.  
  
Sentía su rostro arder, las cálidas caricias sobre su erección apunto de volver a derramarse y aquellos ojos dorados clavados en él ofreciéndole una mirada que le hacia arder la piel.  
  
Los gemidos remitieron a leves jadeos cuando Eiri apartó sus labios de la deseosa piel, colocándose de rodillas entre las piernas del joven esclavo. Sus ojos violetas se abrieron ante aquella detención por parte del rubio, clavándose en el rostro de este, quien tenia su mirada clavada en el cuerpo del pequeño, el cual se veía brillante gracias a las gotas de sudor que perlaban su piel, haciéndola ver totalmente apetecible.  
  
-Yu.. Yuki.. que... pasa algo?- preguntó de forma entrecortada, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos para incorporarse un poco.

-No pasa nada, solo te estaba mirando.- sonrió de una forma algo intimidante.  
  
Ante aquella intensa mirada, Shuichi tuvo la intención de cerrar sus piernas en un gesto pudoroso, pero el cuerpo del rubio entre ellas se lo impidió. Solo le quedó apartar la mirada de su amo mostrando una expresión avergonzada, la cual lo hacia parecer totalmente vulnerable.  
  
Eiri sonrió ante aquel gesto tan adorable por parte del pequeño. Volvió a inclinarse sobre el cuerpo de su esclavo, haciéndolo a su vez quedar de nuevo completamente tendido sobre la hierba. Sin decir palabra alguna, le indicó que lo mirase a los ojos. Se observó reflejado en ellos durante un momento, jugando a su vez con el cabello rosado, para después atrapar con ansias los labios enrojecidos entre los suyos.  
  
-Yuki...- la voz del pequeño sonó entrecortada por el beso. -quiero tenerte dentro de mi.- murmuró esta vez con una mirada decidida sobre los ojos dorados.  
  
Eiri no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante tal petición, mostrando ante su esclavo su evidente satisfacción ante aquellas palabras. Sin perder el contacto visual, condujo su erección guiada por su mano hasta la entrada del chico, donde volvió a presionar para deslizarse en su interior con facilidad, arrancando de este un suave gemido que indicaba el placer provocado por aquella caricia en su interior.  
  
Shuichi sonrió al sentir a su amo dentro de él, comenzando a moverse de forma exigente bajo este, sintiéndose en todo momento observado por su amo quien había aceptado la petición y había comenzado a moverse sobre él, proporcionándole el placer que le pedía tanto el cuerpo de su esclavo como el suyo.  
  
Alcanzó la mano del pequeño con necesidad, la cual descansaba paralela a su cuerpo enredando sus dedos entre la hierba, sustituyendo a la misma por los dedos del rubio cuando ambas manos se entrelazaron. Elevó sus manos enlazadas hasta colocarlas a la altura de la cabeza del esclavo, donde apretó el agarre siendo respondido por ese mismo acto procedente del pequeño.  
  
Los movimiento comenzaron a intensificarse, los besos se hacían casi imposibles debido a la agitada respiración y a los jadeos y gemidos que escapaban de forma desinhibida de los labios de ambos. Eiri enterró su rostro en el cuello de Shuichi, percibiendo la humedad de su cabello, al igual que el aroma que este desprendía. Su cuerpo convulsionó en un evidente escalofrío que no pasó desapercibido para su esclavo, quien se aferró con fuera a su espalda con la mano que le quedaba libre.  
  
-Yuki, voy a ser siempre tuyo verdad?- susurró en el oído de su amo.  
  
Un profundo movimiento acompañado de aquellas palabras consiguió que el príncipe comenzara a derramarse en aquel interior que tanto le gustaba, gimiendo de forma ronca y callada sobre el oído de Shuichi, quien disfrutó el momento tanto como lo estaba haciendo el propio Eiri.  
  
Cuando su cuerpo se relajó tras el máximo placer, sintió como Shuichi se movía de forma lenta pero inquieta bajo él, clavando sus uñas en la piel de su espalda, y apretando su mano con fuerza de forma algo temblorosa.  
  
-Ah! Yuki... Yuki abrázame! No me sueltes!- lloriqueó tras sentir como aquel orgasmo comenzaba a consumarse, derramándose nuevamente entre ambos vientres. -No te soltare, eres mío para siempre, Shuichi.- sus palabras fueron casi eclipsadas por los sonidos que escapaban de la boca de su esclavo, los cuales fueron a parar directos a su oído.  
  
Cuando sintió el cuerpo del pequeño algo mas relajado bajo el suyo, se incorporó un poco apoyándose en sus antebrazos, sin llegar a soltar la mano de este, quien respondía al agarre con menos fuerza que antes. Tras una mirada visiblemente cariñosa hacia al rostro encendido del esclavo, depositó un beso sobre la punta de la nariz de este, haciendo que sus ojos violetas se abrieran con algo de pesadez.  
  
-Yuki, yo...-

-No digas nada.- lo silenció posando su dedo índice sobre los labios del pequeño, deseando perderse en aquellos ojos violetas llenos de vida.  
  
Shuichi esbozó una sonrisa, disfrutando de aquella cálida mirada por parte del rubio; una mirada difícil de ver en aquellos ojos dorados que siempre se veían tan fríos ante los demás, una frialdad que se había ido desvaneciendo gracias él.  
  
Después de unos minutos, el silencio volvía a hacerse dueño del lugar, envolviendo la figura de ambos mientras descansaban junto al lago.  
  
Había dejado caer su cuerpo contra una de las palmeras del lugar, sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en el pequeño que dormía tranquilamente entre sus brazos. Tan solo aquella capa cubría sus cuerpos desnudos. Aquel cuerpo se sentía cálido entre sus brazos, una sensación sumamente agradable. Igual que lo era observar aquel rostro tranquilo mientras dormía, esa sutil sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de su esclavo cada vez que este sentía la cercanía de su cuerpo.  
  
-No se lo que me has hecho, pero...- susurró a la vez que apartaba un mechón de cabello rosado de la frente de su esclavo. -...has conseguido cambiar mi vida.-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Notas de Ai:  
  
holaaa k tal? por fin cap nuevo y lemon nuevo - jajajaja cath dice k le encuentra al lemon un ambiente asi melankoliko al asunto, saiyi dice k lo escribio oyendo una cancion melankolika de Kuroda yo la verdad no note nada solo vi sexo mojadito y agua chapoteando, vosotros habeis notado algo melancoliko en el lemon? sospecho k soy yo k no tengo lado sensible sentimental .. XD jajaja bueno sea komo sea espero k os haya gustado el cap y nos vemos en el siguiente..dejad reviewss nee? - muakaaa  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Notas de Cath:  
  
Bueno, eh aqui otro cap. lo bueno es que ya pase el blockeo! y bueno eh escrito mi parte completa esta vez perdon por la demora, aunque esta vez fue por un virus... bueno ya estamos trabajando con el proximo asi que no desesperen. Awwwwww les gusto el lemon? a mi me encanto, saiyi lo escribio con mucho sentimiento, inspirada con Kuroda - ese es su muso XD anyway espero que hayan disfrutado del cap. y que no les paresca pasteloso ¬¬ y bueno me dijeron que querian otro lemon de Hiro/K parece que ah gustado la parejita eh mnn quizas tenga una sorpresa sobre esto para la proxima, claro si realmente lo quieren o.ô asi que apreciare las peticiones.

Me ah costado un poco subirlo en ff.net, con esto del nuevo formato, todo quedo pegado, joder, pero bueno ya esta, espero yo que pueda leerse bien.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Notas de Saiyi:  
  
holaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por fin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por fin pudimos subir el cap.!!! XDDDDDDDD hemos tardado mas pk la pobre Ai ha tenido mal el ordenador y no ha aparecido por aki en 3 semanas!!!! (para una vez k acabamos el cap. enseguida... u) pero bueno, aki esta ya!!!! k decir de este cap... pues resaltar k este lemon ha sido el k mas trabajo me ha costado escribir (k yo recuerde) es k me pillo estando malita TT y como k lo he escrito a trozos u pero aun asi consegui escribir lo k tenia en mente otra cosita respecto a ese lemon.. (es k tengo k decirlo XDD) lo escribi escuchando la canción "tokage no you" de Kuroda Michihiro (kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa kuroda!!!!!!!!!) XDDD para kien no lo sepa, es el cantante k canta Shining collection (la canción k canta Ryuichi en el ova 2) y es k Kuroda inspira a cualquiera saiyi vuelve a babear y esa canción es genial!!!! asi k aprovecho pa decir k KURODA ES EL MEJOR!!!!!!!!!!!!! ademas, es igualito a Ryuichi (mas babas) eto.. vale, ya corto k me emociono y me alargo mucho u otra cosita y ya acabo u por fin aparecieron tanto Sakano como Suguru!!! De verdad k no sabiamos como meterlos u pero por fin lo conseguimos!!!! nunca es tarde no??? XDDDDDDDDDDD pues creo k no tengo k decir nada mas... solo k a pesar k el fic se este acabando, aun kedan cositas, asi k estad pendientes!!! A si, otra cosa mas (me matan u) kiero dedicarle este cap. a mi kerida amiguita aby-chan (la de las preguntas comprometidas XDD) k es una fiel seguidora de este fic y una chica muy simpatica (y le gusta hacerme preguntas comprometidas) asi k un besito guapa!!! (Siento mucho las notas tan largas, pero cuando cojo carrerilla... ademas, escribo pro estas dos niñas, k hacen notas muy cortas u)  
  
Besitos y hasta el cap. siguiente! Y dejad comentarios!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias por los del cap. anterior


	24. 20

Dream Within

By Chekie Girls  
  
Capitulo 20  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
El majestuoso sol de aquella mañana bañaba con sus rayos todo el oasis, reflejándose a si mismo en el lago que parecía distinto al de la noche anterior.  
  
Hiro se desperezó pesadamente tras abrir los ojos, adoptando una expresión adormilada pero descansada. Aquella noche se había quedado dormido enseguida y lo mejor es que había dormido sin despertarse para nada, o eso le parecía a el hasta el momento en que recordó vagamente como Shuichi trataba de hacer que se levantara para quien sabia que cosa.  
  
-Shuichi... ya hasta sueño contigo.- se dijo de forma burlona acabando la frase con un bostezo.  
  
Partirían aquella misma mañana; eso era lo malo de los viajes tan largos, que el tiempo apremiaba. Sin pensarlo mas, se levantó de aquella cama, dispuesto a darse un relajante baño en aquel pequeño lago que había visto el día anterior.. Seguramente tendría tiempo de sobra hasta que el príncipe Eiri y Shuichi despertaran.  
  
-Debieron dormirse tarde anoche.- murmuró de forma divertida mientras salía de la tienda en busca del lugar donde podría tomar el baño.  
  
Se adentró entre las palmeras, estas daban una sombra mas que perfecta al lugar, haciéndolo parecer menos caluroso de lo que era. El lugar parecía tranquilo, no había demasiada gente por el alrededor, los que al igual que él iban a tomar un relajante baño en la mañana.  
  
Con una sonrisa nerviosa se llevó una mano tras la nuca, desviando la mirada de aquellas personas. Decidió buscar algún lugar algo mas escondido, hallando de esa manera un montón de palmeras no demasiado altas, las cuales estaban bastante juntas. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, se encaminó a aquella zona, adentrándose entre la vegetación, hallando un pequeño claro donde podría disfrutar tranquilamente de su baño. Se dispuso a acercarse al lago cuando tropezó con algo en se enredó en sus pies casi haciéndolo caer.  
  
-Pero quien se deja la ropa por aquí tirada?- se preguntó a la vez que con un gesto malhumorado observaba una prenda que parecía ser una especie de cinto color azul claro. -pero... ese no es el cinto que le regale a Shuichi?- comentó recogiendo la prenda del suelo para después de observarla, dar por seguro que pertenecía al pequeño esclavo. -lo voy a matar... así trata mis regalos.- miro un momento por los alrededores de aquel rinconcito, quizás su amigo estuviese por allí, pero ni rastro del. -no esta, entonces eso quiere decir que anoche...- una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro. -jeje, después lo molestare hasta que se ponga como un tomate jajajaja- acompañado por aquella sonora carcajada, se quitó la ropa para adentrarse al lago.

-------------------------------------------

Sus grandes ojos violetas se fueron abriendo despacio, tratando de descubrir ante estos el lugar donde se hallaba.  
  
Aquel pensamiento desapareció en el mismo momento en que se sintió envuelto por el calor de otro cuerpo, el cual estaba prácticamente envolviendo el suyo.  
  
Con algo de dificultad en sus movimiento se giró hasta encarar al príncipe, quien seguía completamente dormido. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente cuando al moverse notó la desnudez de ambos cuerpos entre las sabanas, las cuales enseñaban mas de lo que cubrían.  
  
Dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios ante la perfecta expresión de aquel rostro de piel pálida y facciones bien definidas. Sin romper aquella sonrisa, deposito un suave beso sobre la frente del rubio, jugueteando después de forma mimosa con la punta de su nariz entre las finas hebras doradas del cabello que caía despeinadas sobre el rostro de Eiri.  
  
El príncipe se movió al contacto, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo. Dejó escapar un suave gruñido de su boca, a la vez que aprisionaba mas el cuerpo del esclavo entre sus brazos. Ante la reacción de su amo, Shuichi rió divertido, pasando esta vez la punta de su nariz sobre los labios entre abiertos del otro.  
  
Un nuevo gruñido por parte del rubio, quien acabó por morder suavemente sus propios labios tratando de calmar el suave cosquilleo para después tratar de enterrar su rostro en la almohada, tarea que se hizo difícil al mantenerse aun de costado sobre la cama sujetando el cuerpo de Shuichi.  
  
El joven esclavo dedicó una mirada cariñosa a su amo, sintiéndose completamente feliz de poder estar de nuevo a su lado y disfrutar de él. Moviéndose con cuidado de no despertarlo, se deslizó de entre los brazos del rubio, sentándose en la cama para seguidamente dedicar una mirada alrededor.  
  
-Pero... si anoche Yuki y yo...- un nuevo rubor cubrió sus mejillas al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior en el lago. -...lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba en los brazos de Yuki, y ahora estoy aquí.- algo confundido se rascó la cabeza.  
  
Se encogió de hombros de forma despreocupada, dispuesto a levantarse cuando unos brazos volvieron a rodear su cintura haciéndolo caer nuevamente sobre la cama.  
  
-Yu... Yuki!- gritó sorprendido cuando los ojos dorados de su amo aparecieron ante los suyos.  
  
Había quedado boca arriba sobre las sabanas, mirando fijamente el rostro que tenia ante si, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su amo estaba a su lado, y como este lo sostenía posesivamente de la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con el otro se apoyaba sobre la cama para sostener su peso.  
  
-Pensando tan temprano?- le preguntó de forma divertida, llevando en su tono de voz la clara intención de molestarlo.  
  
-No vas a hacerme enfadar Yuki, me he levantado de muy buen humor por eso no...-  
  
-Te quedaste dormido.- le interrumpió.  
  
-Que?-  
  
-Anoche, en el lago, te quedaste dormido. Yo te traje hasta aquí.-  
  
-Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Yukiiiiiii! Pero que mono!- con una sonrisa traviesa pellizcó las mejillas del rubio, quien trató de adoptar una expresión algo molesta ante aquel acto.  
  
-Deja de hacer eso.- protestó tratando de ocultar la suave sonrisa que comenzaba a aparecer en sus labios.  
  
Aun no comprendía como un chiquillo como Shuichi había conseguido hacerle sonreír, y no solo eso; si no que le era casi imposible ocultarlo. Se llevó una mano para acariciar su propia mejilla de forma molesta cuando el esclavo dejó de pellizcarlas.  
  
Shuichi se rió ante aquel gesto tan encantador a su parecer por parte del rubio, una risa que se tornó a una carcajada cuando Eiri sin saber ni siquiera por que lo estaba haciendo, comenzó a hacer cosquillas sobre el costado del pequeño.  
  
-Yuki! para jajajajaja por favor! Me haces cosquillas jajajajajaja!-  
  
-No querías reírte?-  
  
-Si, pero jajajaja no de esta forma!- su cuerpo se revolvió en la cama, moviendo las piernas con inquietud hasta deshacerse de las sabanas por completo.  
  
Eiri se detuvo de inmediato, sus manos temblaron sobre el cuerpo del esclavo, su mirada se centró en aquel rostro sonrojado cuyos ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y aquella boca que tanto le gustaba besar se hallaba bien abierta debido a las risas, las cuales comenzaron a disminuir. El rubio no pudo evitar asustarse frente a aquella situación, frente a aquel muchacho que había despertado algo en su interior, algo que ni siquiera él comprendía del todo.  
  
-Eto... Yuki, pasa algo?- preguntó Shuichi cambiando las risas por una expresión algo preocupada, sentándose a su vez sobre la cama y llevando una mano hasta posarla sobre la mejilla del rubio.  
  
-No, no pasa nada.- ante la voz del pequeño, Eiri le dedicó una expresión tranquilizadora, consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte del esclavo. -quiero dormir un rato mas.-  
  
-Esta bien. Yo iré a comer algo, que estoy hambriento.- comentó de forma divertida a la vez que llevaba una mano sobre la piel desnuda a la altura de su estomago.  
  
-Vístete antes que eres capaz de salir desnudo.- le comentó de forma burlona.  
  
-Yuki! no soy tan baka!-  
  
-A no?-  
  
-Claro que no!-  
  
Ante el silencio y la expresión algo pensativa de su amo, Shuichi le dedicó una mirada confundida.  
  
-Ey Yuki, que miras?- giró su rostro un momento tratando de adivinar a donde estaba enfocada la mirada de su amo.  
  
-Oye Shuichi, levántate un momento de la cama.- le pidió dedicándole esta vez una mirada calmada al pequeño.  
  
Sin decir nada aunque algo extrañado, Shuichi se puso en pie al lado de la cama, quedando frente a su amo.  
  
-Perfecto.- ante aquella palabra de boca del rubio, Shuichi se mostró desconcertado.  
  
-Que es perfecto?-  
  
-Tu cuerpo desnudo.- sin poder evitarlo soltó una suave risita al final de la frase.  
  
-Yuki!- un fuerte rubor cubrió las mejillas del pequeño, procediendo inmediatamente a cubrirse con las manos bajo la mirada divertida de su amo.  
  
-Baka.-  
  
-Mira que eres malo.- sacó la lengua en un gesto burlón hacia el rubio, quien sonrió satisfecho con la reacción de su esclavo.

-------------------------------------------  
  
-Que bien me he quedado.- Hiro estiró sus brazos en señal de relajación, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire. -espero que Shuichi y el príncipe Eiri estén despiertos ya, no debemos salir muy tarde.- comentó para si mismo a la vez que volvía a atravesar las palmeras esta vez para volver al lugar donde estaba ubicada su tienda.  
  
Sintió un suave golpe en su espalda, el cual se asemejaba a alguien chocando contra él. Se giró hasta encarar a un chico sentado en el suelo.  
  
-Estas bien?- le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. -vaya, si que tenias prisa.-  
  
-Eh... lo siento, no miraba por donde iba.- se disculpó a la vez que elevaba el rostro, cambiando su expresión a una de sorpresa. -ah, eres tu.- tomando la mano de Hiro, se levantó para sacudirse un poco la ropa recientemente puesta.  
  
-Vaya, el chiquillo de ayer.-  
  
-No soy ningún chiquillo.- refunfuñó entre dientes.  
  
-Te marchas ya?- preguntó el pelirrojo consiguiendo que la expresión de Suguru fuera mas relajada.  
  
-Si, no tengo tiempo que perder, mi familia me espera.-  
  
-Es extraño que un chico tan joven como tu viaje solo.-  
  
-Estoy acostumbrado.- murmuró con una sonrisa en la que pudo ver un deje de tristeza.  
  
-Ya veo... Oye, has desayunado?- ante las palabras de Hiro, el joven le dedico una mirada algo desconfiada. -podríamos desayunar juntos- finalizó con una sonrisa la cual fue respondida con otra por parte del mas joven.  
  
-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Pero que feliz soy! Si es que no se puede tener tanta suerte! Lalalalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mi Yuki es el mejor! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!- el joven esclavo se dedicaba a canturrear mientras que daba vueltas y saltitos alrededor de la mesa ubicaba entre su tienda y la de Hiro. -me voy a comer todo estooooooooo por que tengo hambreeeeeeeeeeee kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- volvió a canturrear a la vez que tomaba entre sus manos numerosas piezas de fruta.  
  
Shuichi había salido de la tienda tras vestirse, dejando al rubio aun dormir un poco mas. Estaba extremadamente contento, por fin estaba con Yuki y aquello si que era un buen motivo de felicidad. Además, aquella mañana había tenido un buen despertar junto a su amo.  
  
Algo retirados de él, Hiro y Suguru caminaban hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el joven esclavo. El mas joven se detuvo en seco con un leve tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos cuando divisó una especie de bolita rodando sobre la mesa. Pero lo mas extraño de todo, es que dicha bolita parecía un ser humano.  
  
-Que es eso?- preguntó señalando al joven esclavo.  
  
-Ah "eso..." jeje, es mi amigo Shuichi.-  
  
-"Eso" es tu amigo??- Preguntó Suguru con asombro.  
  
-Jeje... no se lo tengas en cuenta.- Hiro trató de mantener una sonrisa tranquila, pero solo pudo conservar la sonrisa forzada que había adquirido al ver a su amigo.  
  
Ambos se acercaron al joven esclavo, atrayendo la atención de este quien quedó en una postura bastante graciosa boca arriba sobre la mesa con las piernas algo levantadas; asemejándose a un perrito que busca que le rasquen la tripa.  
  
-Hirooooooooooooooo!- de un saltó acabó por colgarse al cuello de su amigo bajo la mirada esta vez asustada de Suguru. -soy tan feliz...- de forma melosa frotó su mejilla con la de su amigo, quien intentaba parecer tranquilo. -anoche estuve con Yuki en el lago y... jijijijiji no puedo decírtelo! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Fue maravilloso! Yuki es mío! JAJAJAJAJA!- con una expresión confiada elevó un brazo, haciendo con la mano la señal de la victoria, soltando el cuello de su amigo para quedar de pie en el suelo.  
  
-Shuichi podrías...- la voz del pelirrojo consiguió que el esclavo lo mirase con algo de confusión. -... podrías dejar de pisarme el pie?- concluyó con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
-Jeje, lo siento Hiro, es que estoy muy emocionado!- con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, se llevó ambas manos al rostro, colocándolas sobre este a la vez que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y sonreía de forma casi eufórica.  
  
Suguru lo seguía mirando asustado, si que era raro ese chico... pero su temor aumento cuando Shuichi tras dar unas vueltas sobre si mismo, se detuvo en seco frente a él, mirándolo de forma examinante.  
  
-Y tu quien eres?- preguntó con una sonrisa.  
  
-El es Suguru, lo conocí ayer cuando llegamos y hoy lo he vuelto a encontrar, le he invitado a desayunar con nosotros.- explicó Hiro a la vez que pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros del mas joven, quien lo miró con un poco de recelo.  
  
-Ah, pues mucho gusto, yo soy Shuichi.- con una sonrisa le tendió la mano, a lo cual Suguru la estrechó algo asustado.  
  
-Ey Shuichi, donde este el príncipe Eiri?.- preguntó Hiro mirando de un lado a otro. -no se ha levantado aun?- ante la pregunta, Shuichi negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Quería dormir un poco mas, creo que estaba cansado.-  
  
-Jeje, y tu no estas cansado?- la voz de Hiro sonó algo burlona, dedicándole una mirada traviesa al joven esclavo.  
  
-Eto... a que te refieres?- con nerviosismo desvió la mirada a un lado, rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice.  
  
-No te hagas el tonto, he encontrado esto.- Hiro le mostró el cinto, consiguiendo que Shuichi se sobresaltara ante aquella prenda. -crees que esa es forma de tratar el regalo de un amigo Shuichi?-  
  
-Eh.. yo.. lo siento Hiro! Es que... yo... me quede dormido y no me di cuenta que me dejaba eso, fue Yuki quien me trajo aquí después de hacer el amor en el lago, por eso yo...-  
  
-Jijijijijijijiji lo sabia...- sonrió el pelirrojo, mostrando en su rostro cierto grado de picardía hacia su amigo.  
  
Ante aquella expresión por parte de Hiro, Shuichi cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de "confesar" procediendo inmediatamente a ruborizarse mas de lo que ya estaba, a la vez que agachaba la cabeza completamente avergonzado tratando de esconderla en su pecho. Por su parte, la reacción de Suguru fue prácticamente la misma; el chico había adquirido un violento sonrojo en sus mejillas a la vez que se sintió incomodo ante aquella situación.  
  
-Vaya... ahora entiendo por que te lo olvidaste allí, estabas muy distraído con otra cosa verdad?-  
  
-Hiro eres malo! Devuélveme eso!- de un salto consiguió quitarle el cinto de la mano, o mas bien fue Hiro quien dejo que se lo quitara.  
  
En aquel momento, un extraño de tez morena, vestido con una túnica verde bosque con bordes en verde oliva, se acercó a ellos. Saludó al pelirrojo y a Suguru con una inclinación mientras que a Shuichi lo miró con gesto inquisitivo.  
  
-Mi nombre es Kerath y soy el encargado de los esclavos en el oasis -se presentó con gesto cordial.- Es necesario que el esclavo me acompañe, debo concederle nuevas ropas y alimento.-  
  
Hiro estaban realmente impresionado, los del reino de Sindhar si que tenían métodos totalmente opuestos a los suyos para tratar con los esclavos, en especial con los esclavos destinados a animar a sus amos. Los vestían siempre apropiadamente, y casi siempre estaban en buen estado, nunca se observaban maltratados, y siempre se alimentaban sanamente. Eran posesiones valiosas en ese lado del mundo. Pero igualmente eran posesiones, no eran tratados como seres humanos propiamente dicho. Si, eran seres humanos como cualquier otro, con las mismas necesidades, pero habían nacido para servir sin contradecir.  
  
Sonaba de cierto modo repugnante, pero se alegraba de haber encontrado a alguien como su amigo, porque a pesar de ser un esclavo este iba en contra de todo lo establecido, en cierta forma era un pésimo esclavo. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.  
  
-Entonces nos veremos mas tarde Shuichi.- comento algo absorto el pelirrojo, observando divertido el rostro de Shuichi que no dejaba de ver algo nervioso y medio paranoico al jefe de los esclavos.  
  
-Vamos.- le indicó aquel hombre moreno con una mirada severa.  
  
Shuichi se rehusó un poco a obedecer, pero tras dedicar una mirada a Hiro y que este asintiera con la cabeza manteniendo una sonrisa aprobatoria, le hizo adquirir un poco de confianza en aquel hombre. Con un suspiro a modo de animo, se encaminó tras Kerath.  
  
-Vaya, para ser un esclavo tenéis mucha confianza...- puntualizó Suguru con algo de sorpresa.  
  
-Shuichi es un encanto, no es como los demás esclavos, es una pena que no tengas la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor.-  
  
-Ya...- pronunció en un leve tono de ironía.  
  
-Ey, hacia donde te diriges?- preguntó Hiro con algo de curiosidad.  
  
-Hacia la ciudad de Lejeune.-  
  
-Umh... nosotros vamos en esa dirección, podríamos ir juntos.- sonrió encantado con la idea.  
  
-Eh...-  
  
-No te parece estupendo? así conocerás a Shuichi mejor.-  
  
-Si.. estupendo.- suspiró resignado.

-------------------------------------------

La expresion preocupada marcada en el severo rostro del rey de Ilion se acentuo aun mas al ver entrar a las habitaciones reales a Tohma. Llegando a pensar lo peor bajo ante aquella inesperada visita.  
  
-Buenos días majestad -saludo Tohma, sonriendo con suavidad tratando de infundir un sentimiento de tranquilidad en su suegro.  
  
-Buenos días, tienes noticias sobre Eiri y Tatsuha? -preguntó ansioso.  
  
-Si.- murmuro reservado el rubio. -Es algo delicado, seria mejor tratarlo en privado.- pidió observando a algunos consejeros reales que estaban atentos a cada una de sus palabras.  
  
El rey los miro a su vez, asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza, indicándoles que obedecieran.  
  
-¿Que es lo que sucede Tohma?- volvió a preguntar cuando ambos se quedaron solos en la habitación.  
  
-Eiri esta en el reino de Sindhar.- la voz del rubio sonó extrañamente fría.  
  
Los ojos oscuros del hombre ante si parecieron carecer de brillo por fracciones de segundos. Su hijo mayor había huido, había dado muestras de que algo realmente le preocupaba, de que podía luchar por algo. Siempre había deseado que su hijo mostrase ese mismo carácter fuerte con el que alzaba esa muralla impenetrable para hacerse cargo de Ilion, pero había sido todo lo contrario; solo había visto esa muestra de vitalidad para ir en busca de un esclavo.  
  
-Voy a partir de inmediato en su búsqueda, me preocupa un poco. La situación de Sindhar es aun algo inestable debido a la nueva sucesión al trono por parte del príncipe Ryuichi. Nunca se sabe que podría ocurrir.- Tohma mostró una mirada seria ante el rey de Ilion, prosiguiendo a seguir cuando el gesto en el rostro de este se lo indicó. -además, según mis fuentes me he enterado de que el nuevo Sultán tiene un extraño interés en el esclavo de Eiri, quizás eso podría provocar algún imprevisto.- finalizó mostrándose visiblemente preocupado.  
  
-Al parecer... esto cada vez se complica mas.- afirmo el rey de Ilion bajo un suspiro pesado.- Muchas gracias por tu preocupación Tohma. Pero quizás no deberías alejarte de tu reino, quizás seria mejor que yo hiciese ese viaje.-  
  
-Insisto.- su mirada seguía siendo de preocupación, haciéndole saber al rey que no pensaba dejar a Eiri a cargo de otras personas.- Permítame hacerlo, además ya tengo listo todos los preparativos para el viaje.-  
  
El rey observo con insistencia el rostro de su yerno. Intento preguntarle algo, pero la pregunta murió en su boca. Solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.  
  
-Quiero que me mantengas informado de todo, en especial si tienes algún imprevisto. Enviare una carta a los enviados que tengo en Sindhar para que estén al pendiente de mis hijos, y se preparen por si ocurre algún inconveniente.-  
  
-Por supuesto. Le mantendré informado, solo me gustaría decirle que Mika esta al cargo de todo, si pudiese... -  
  
-Estaré al pendiente de todo Tohma, no es necesario que lo digas.- corto el rey, sonriéndole con amabilidad al rubio.  
  
Tohma sonrió con suficiencia. Ahora todo estaba realmente controlado, solo le quedaba esperar que Eiri no cometiese alguna locura. Se despidió con una leve inclinación, antes de partir en su viaje que lo llevaría hasta su propósito.

-------------------------------------------

Shuichi estaba de pie en medio de la tienda, siendo observado por el jefe de los esclavos. Se sentía incomodo, no le gustaba que lo examinasen de esa forma. Intentó distraerse observando el resto de la tienda, estaba ocupada por otros esclavos y esclavas, algunas reían intercambiando ropa o pinturas, mientras que otros esclavos dormían placidamente sobre algunos almohadones.  
  
-Creo que es hora de un baño.- comento Kerath con seriedad, provocando que el pelirrosa se sonrojara algo avergonzado. -Toma esto y cámbiate.- dijo el moreno entregándole una fina y sencilla túnica blanca al pequeño. -Shanduray consigue algo de jabón, aceites y ropa nueva para el esclavo del príncipe extranjero.- cortó mirando a una joven esclava que permanecía cerca de él.  
  
Indicado por la joven antes de que esta se marcharse a por su encargo, el pelirrosa se colocó detrás de uno de los biombos donde se desvistió con lentitud. Tomo la túnica de algodón y se la puso encima, le quedaba bastante holgada, se veía mas pequeño.  
  
Con algo de vergüenza, salió de detrás de los biombos, ocasionando que varias miradas se centraran en él, a pesar de que aquella prenda no fuese de su talla, se veía completamente adorable. Aquel color blanco hacia resaltar el violeta de sus ojos, al igual que sus finos cabellos rosados. La anchura de la prenda escondía el fino cuerpo del pequeño, dándole un toque aun mas excitante al imaginar como seria aquel cuerpo delineado bajo al fina tela.  
  
Shuichi se sintió algo incomodo. Desvió la mirada a otro lado, hallando de esa manera como un par de mujeres sostenían la ropa que había traído puesta.  
  
-Que van a hacer con mi ropa?- preguntó a la vez que se acercaba a las mujeres, las cuales tan solo lo miraron sin decir nada.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso, te daremos ropa nueva.- le explicó con algo de seriedad el jefe de los esclavos. -estas ya no te hacen falta.-  
  
-Como que no? Devuélvame mi ropa!- ante la actitud desafiante del esclavo, Kerath abrió los ojos con sorpresa.  
  
-Llevaos al chico de aquí.- le indicó a un par de esclavos. -mandare a Shanduray con él cuando vuelva.-  
  
-No! Yo no me voy de aquí sin mi ropa! Es mia! además, el cinto es un regalo!- con un gesto caprichoso, se cruzó de brazos frente a la mirada seria del hombre de piel morena.  
  
-Llevadlo mientras al lago.-  
  
-Que no! Que no me voy de aquí sin mi cinto!- volvió a gritar desafiante, consiguiendo que varias de los esclavos allí presentes murmuraran algo entre ellos.  
  
-Denle el cinto y que se largue, este crió es insoportable.- indicó con un gesto un tanto insolente a las mujeres.  
  
Shuichi tomó el cinto mostrandose algo prepotente, colocándoselo alrededor de la cintura para darle un par de vueltas y atarlo con un nudo mal hecho.  
  
-Ahora si me voy al lago.- con orgullo de haber conseguido su propósito, se dio media vuelta encaminándose al lago bajo la mirada perpleja de los allí presentes.

-------------------------------------------

Se estiró perezosamente sobre la cama, revolviendo las sabanas aun mas de lo que ya lo estaban. Un bostezo despreocupado escapó de su boca, llevándose una mano a la misma a la vez que se sentaba sobre la cama.  
  
Tras conseguir abrir bien los ojos y enfocar el interior de aquella tienda, Eiri se puso en pie, dejando caer a su paso la sabana al suelo.  
  
-Es hora de comenzar el día.- esbozando una sutil sonrisa, se dirigió a tomar ropa limpia para vestirse.  
  
Cuando acabó de vestirse, salió de la tienda, observando a su alrededor las verdes y frondosas palmeras, las cuales acompañaban al cálido sol de aquella mañana. Su mirada se centró en la mesa que se ubicaba entre su tienda y la de Hiro, en una de las cuales, divisó al susodicho acompañado de un chico aparentemente algo menor que él.  
  
Comprobó como estos comían algo de fruta, la cual acompañaba la conversación que ambos mantenían. Una expresión de desconcierto se dibujó en su rostro al no hallar a su pequeño esclavo junto a su amigo. A decir verdad, era raro que Shuichi no hubiera ido ya a despertarlo.  
  
Con una expresión seria y paso decidido, se acercó a ambos muchachos, consiguiendo que estos lo mirasen y cesasen su conversación al descubrir su presencia.  
  
-Príncipe Eiri, buenos días.- Hiro se levantó para hacer una reverencia hacia el rubio.  
  
Suguru lo siguió haciendo lo mismo. Con suma amabilidad, aunque algo nervioso por el hecho de estar frente a un futuro rey, se inclinó ante el príncipe heredero de Ilion, quien tan solo procedió a mirar nuevamente de un lado a otro con algo de indiferencia hacia los dos jóvenes.  
  
-Donde esta?- preguntó clavando esta vez sus ojos dorados en los oscuros de Hiro.  
  
-Quien, ¿Shuichi?- ante la pregunta, Eiri asintió. -pues... el jefe de los esclavos de este lugar se lo ha llevado.- le explicó con seguridad en sus palabras.  
  
-Donde se lo ha llevado?- la voz del rubio se dejo oír algo alterada ante tal respuesta, mostrando ante el pelirrojo un claro gesto de preocupación.  
  
-No se preocupe, ese hombre es el encargado de que los esclavos estén bien atendidos en este lugar- volvió a explicarle esta vez con una sonrisa tranquilizadora hacia el rubio. -lo traerán dentro de un rato.-  
  
-Eso me da lo mismo, por que has dejado que se lo llevaran?- sus ojos dorados se clavaron fríos en los de Hiro, manteniendo una mirada intimidante ante estos.  
  
-Por que no va a pasarle nada.- respondió con una expresión seria, mostrando una mirada igualmente intensa que la del príncipe.  
  
Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento, hasta que Eiri apartó la mirada del pelirrojo para con un gesto prepotente, darle la espalda antes de comenzar a caminar.  
  
-Voy a buscarle, ten todo preparado, en cuanto vuelva, nos marcharemos de aquí.-  
  
-Como ordene.- comento en un tono claramente desafiante, el cual Eiri prefirió pasar por alto, tan solo le dedico una mirada de advertencia.  
  
El príncipe de Ilion se encaminó en busca de su esclavo, no sabia por que razón tenían que llevárselo, y menos aun sin su permiso. Si era su esclavo, se suponía que el mandaba sobre Shuichi, y no cualquiera que se le acercase por muy jefe de los esclavos que fuera.  
  
-Vaya... no tiene un buen despertar...- murmuró Suguru en voz baja, temiendo que el rubio se girase y le dedicase una de esas miradas tan intimidantes como las que le había dedicado a Hiro hacia un momento.  
  
-Eso debe ser.- comentó mirando seriamente como el rubio se alejaba de allí.

-------------------------------------------  
  
Escucho un grito de una voz conocida provenir de una tienda amplia color vinotinto, en la cual se oían algunos murmullos amortiguados. Se acercó y con un gesto impropio de su carente paciencia, levanto la tela haciendo espacio y adentrándose en la misma.  
  
Lo primero que observo le impresiono; esa tienda estaba repleta de esclavos, cada uno mas exótico que el otro. Todos descansaban o bien charlaban animadamente, se decoraban con extrañas pinturas y piedras preciosas, o simplemente disfrutaban de un refrigerio. El olor, mezcla de incienso y aromas de aceites, tuvo un fuerte impacto en sus sentidos, recordándole vagamente una noche en que su esclavo había danzado para él.  
  
Al notar su presencia, algunas esclavas se sonrojaron, evitando su mirada dorada. Otros esclavos simplemente se mantuvieron en silencio.  
  
Shuichi se sonrojo al ver como la chica se agachaba y comenzaba a frotar sus piernas delicadamente, esparciendo el aceite de sándalo sobre la suave piel. Ante las "caricias" de aquellas manos desconocidas sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, sintiéndose incomodo ante la situación.  
  
Si no fuese porque ella iba a pagar las consecuencias si él se negaba, no estarían haciéndole eso. Se sentía avergonzado; hacia mucho tiempo que no le preparaban, exactamente desde que se había marchado de Sindhar por primera vez. Desde entonces no le habían vuelto a bañar ni a poner aceites en su cuerpo, ni a vestirle, ni nada de eso. Claro que el no dejaba que le pusiesen esos aceites en sus partes mas privadas... le daba mucha vergüenza. sentía ganas de gritar, pero el "jefe de los esclavos" le había advertido cuando llego de su baño que si no se dejaba hacer, le iban a castigar a él y a la chica, así que decidió desistir en su intento por negarse.  
  
Quería volver con Yuki, ojala estuviese extrañándole. Sonrió con cariño al recordar como habían despertado, sonrojándose tímidamente ante ese pensamiento seguido del de la noche anterior en el lago. Suspiro pensando en su amo, girando el rostro hacia un lado para abrir los ojos con sorpresa cuando observó como Eiri se acercaba hacia él con una expresión no muy amigable.  
  
-Yu... Yuki! que haces aquí?- Shuichi corrió hasta acercarse a su amo, abrazando la cintura de este con efusividad a la vez que mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Eiri tan solo desvió un momento la mirada hacia aquel chico que ya estaba colgado de él, posando una mano sobre la espalda de este en un gesto cariñoso. Enseguida volteó a mirar a la muchacha, la cual parecía totalmente intimidada ante la presencia del rubio, mostrando una mirada esquiva y vergonzosa en sus grandes ojos almendrados.  
  
-Donde esta ese hombre, el jefe de los esclavos- preguntó con evidente ironía hacia el cargo de aquel hombre de piel morena.  
  
La muchacha no dijo nada, tan solo le indico a Eiri el lugar donde se encontraba su amo. Dispuesto a seguir la dirección que le había indicado esta, el joven príncipe acabó por desviar la mirada del rostro de esta, manteniendo una sonrisa algo divertida frente a su actitud tímida.  
  
El rubio caminó seguido de su esclavo, quien curiosamente no decía nada, tan solo lo observaba algo extrañado por su actitud. Al llegar al lugar indicado, ambos se detuvieron frente a la entrada de aquella tienda.  
  
-Eto... Yuki, para que...-  
  
-Quien es el que te ha traído aquí?- preguntó seriamente, sin siquiera mirar a Shuichi, tan solo con sus ojos dorados clavados en las personas que estaban dentro de la tienda.  
  
-Pues.. es aquel que va de verde.- con una sonrisa señaló de forma totalmente descarada a uno de los hombre. -Espera Yuki voy contigo!- gritó cuando Eiri se adentro en el lugar, atrayendo la mirada de las personas que estaban allí.  
  
Ante la presencia del rubio, Kerath desvió la mirada hasta este, ofreciéndole una perfecta reverencia al recién llegado, mirando seguidamente a Shuichi de forma indiferente.  
  
-Se le ofrece algo, su majestad?.-  
  
-Si, no quiero que vuelva a llevarse a mi esclavo sin mi permiso entendido?-  
  
-Disculpe, son las normas del oasis el que atendamos a los esclavos de los viajeros.-  
  
-No me importan esas normas, el chico es mi esclavo, y nadie mas puede tocarlo entendido?-  
  
-Yu... Yuki...- murmuró Shuichi con ojitos llorosos y una sonrisa boba ante las palabras de Eiri.  
  
-Esta bien, disculpe las molestias.- el moreno volvió a inclinarse ante el príncipe, quien sonrió satisfecho ante aquella disculpa, la cual no servia de mucho cuando ya el "daño" estaba hecho.  
  
Sin decir una palabra mas, Eiri se dio media vuelta marchándose del lugar bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes. Tras él, Shuichi lo seguía con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que caminaba dando pequeños saltitos.  
  
-Envíenle sus ropas al esclavo. Solo pónganla en las habitaciones del príncipe.- ordeno Kerath a uno de los sirvientes tras observar como el príncipe de Ilion se marchaba.

-------------------------------------------

-Oye Yuki, por que has hecho eso?-  
  
-Por que hice el que?- preguntó indiferente, manteniendo su mirada al frente.  
  
-Pues eso, que por que te has enfadado tanto con ese hombre- el rubio solo continuo caminando en silencio, ignorando aquella pregunta. -Yuki? Yuki por que no me contestas!?- con nerviosismo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de su amo. -ya lo se!- de inmediato se detuvo frente a este, provocando que Eiri también se detuviera con una expresión algo sorprendida. -Tu estas celoso verdad?- una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro, a la vez que comenzaba a reír entre dientes.  
  
-Deja de decir estupideces.- sorprendiéndose ante las palabras de su esclavo, giró la cara a un lado, tratando de ocultar el evidente rubor en sus mejillas.  
  
-Jajajajaja lo sabia! Yuki esta celoso! Que mono! Jajajajajajaja.- ante la risa de su esclavo, Eiri clavó la mirada en este.  
  
En un momento, tomó a Shuichi de un brazo de forma algo brusca, ocasionando que este se asustara ante tal repentina acción y cambiara su risa por una mirada incrédula.  
  
-Yuki que... ah!- en un momento se halló de espaldas contra una palmera, con el cuerpo de Eiri a escasos centímetros de él. -Yuki...- suspiró con la respiración algo agitada.  
  
-No quiero que nadie mas que yo te toque, eres solo mío Shuichi, ten eso bien claro.- su mano apretó el brazo del chico, arrancando un leve quejido de los labios de este, los cuales fueron violentamente besados.  
  
Tras un leve forcejeo por parte de Shuichi, el agarre del rubio aflojó, al igual que sus besos se volvieron mas calmados, aunque no por ello menos intensos. La mano libre de Eiri recorrió el cuerpo del esclavo, colándose bajo aquella túnica blanca que cubría a aquel cuerpo estremecido, llegando a alcanzar la piel desnuda de las piernas de Shuichi, ocasionando que un leve jadeo escapara de los labios del pequeño.  
  
-Yuki... para, pueden vernos!- con nerviosismo miró de un lado a otro, tratando de ignorar las caricias de su amo sobre la piel de sus muslos.  
  
-No hay nadie por aquí, además, será algo rápido.- murmuró sobre sus labios, besándolos con ganas a la vez que su mano alcanzaba la reciente erección del joven de cabellos rosados.  
  
Sus ojos violetas se abrieron sorprendido ante aquella caricia. Un gemido se ahogó en su garganta, llegando a rendirse ante las perfectas caricias que Eiri le ofrecía.  
  
El príncipe esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha sobre los labios de su esclavo, recibiendo en su boca los gemidos entrecortados de este. Retiró un poco su rostro del de Shuichi, enfocando con sus ojos dorados aquellas mejillas sonrojadas, al igual que aquellos ojos fuertemente cerrados, los cuales delataban el estado de excitación en el cual se encontraba el joven esclavo.  
  
Guiado por las reacciones de su esclavo, Eiri aumento el ritmo de las caricias, consiguiendo que Shuichi arqueara su cuerpo contra el de él, siendo esta vez el pequeño quien se aferraba con fuerza a los brazos del rubio.  
  
-Yu... Yuki! ah! ya no.. uhmmm Yuki!- ante la evidente cercanía del final, Eiri besó con fuerza los labios del pequeño, ahogando los gemidos de este en un beso profundo.  
  
Pese al beso, abrió la boca intentando tomar algo de aire, lo cual Eiri aprovechó para deslizar su lengua en el interior de esta, a la vez que su mano presionaba con algo mas de fuerza el miembro completamente húmedo del esclavo, dedicando esta vez unas carias algo mas pausadas, las cuales acabaron por conseguir que Shuichi se derramara sobre su mano.  
  
Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola reposar sobre la palmera, respirando agitadamente tras haberse librado de la boca del rubio. Sus manos resbalaron desde los brazos de su amo hasta quedar paralelos a su cuerpo, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre unas piernas temblorosas, sintiendo como entre ellas resbalaba parte del liquido precedente de su orgasmo.  
  
Eiri soltó el miembro del chico, pasando seguidamente las yemas de los dedos sobre la sensible piel, ocasionando un leve jadeo en su esclavo. Sacó la mano del interior de aquella túnica, llevándose la misma hasta la boca, lamiendo sus dedos para limpiar él liquido que había quedado en ellos.  
  
-Yuki... nos... nos podían haber visto.-  
  
-Pero no ha sido así, además, como ya te dije, ha sido algo rápido.- comentó con ironía, ocasionando que las mejillas del pequeño enrojecieran aun más, al igual que una expresión algo molesta se dibujó en su rostro.  
  
-Mira que eres malo!- en un gesto gracioso, golpeó el pecho del príncipe con sus puños, ocasionando una leve sonrisa en los labios de este.  
  
El joven esclavo se detuvo en el momento en que el sonido de varias voces comenzó a escucharse en el lugar. Giró su rostro de forma curiosa, consiguiendo que Eiri hiciera lo mismo.  
  
Tras unas palmeras, asomaron un par de muchachos, uno de ellos con una larga melena rojiza, el cual conversaba animadamente con otro muchacho de rostro aniñado.  
  
-Hiro!- con una sonrisa corrió hacia su amigo, llamando la atención de este y de su acompañante.  
  
-Vaya Shuichi, que haces tu por aquí? Y... vestido de esa forma.- una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro tras ver el gracioso atuendo de su amigo.  
  
Shuichi se dedicó una mirada a si mismo, observando como efectivamente, se veía bastante ridículo con aquella túnica que le quedaba bastante grande, añadiendo a eso el "nuevo loock" de atarse un cinto a la cintura...  
  
-Jeje, es que querían que me deshiciera del cinto, y no me daba la gana!- protestó cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Esta bien, no la vayas a tomar conmigo.- lo calmo dándole un par de golpecitos cariñosos en la cabeza.  
  
-Has preparado todo?- intervino Eiri, captando la mirada del pequeño, quien de inmediato se agarro a su brazo posesivamente.  
  
-Si, esta todo listo para marcharnos, le estábamos buscando.- explicó Hiro de forma segura ante la intensa mirada de los ojos dorados.  
  
El príncipe desvió la mirada del pelirrojo, para centrarle un momento en el chico que lo acompañaba, quien hizo una pequeña reverencia mostrando una mirada confiada ante el rubio.  
  
-Ah, el es Suguru, si no tiene inconveniente, viajara con nosotros parte del trayecto.-  
  
-Por mi no hay problema.-  
  
-De verdad? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa vendrás con nosotros?-gritó Shuichi acercándose al joven, quien tan solo asintió. -sera mas divertido si vamos todos juntos!- ante aquellas palabras, Suguru esbozó una sonrisa algo forzada. -bien entonces, pongámonos en marcha.-  
  
-Si, si, pero antes sera mejor que te cambies de ropa.- le indicó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
-Eto... creo que si... jajajajajajaja-  
  
-Sera un viaje muy largo...- murmuró Eiri a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la frente de forma cansada.

-------------------------------------------

-De nuevo leyéndola?-  
  
-No te he oído llegar.- ante la presencia de K a su espalda, Ryuichi guardó la hoja de papel que tenia entre sus manos, la cual estaba ya algo estropeada por el uso.  
  
-El muchacho se marcho hace ya varios días, incluso ya han debido atravesar todo el desierto. Y cada vez que vengo a buscarte para algo te encuentro leyendo esa carta.- el rubio se llevó una mano a la cabeza, enterrando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello bien recogido.  
  
Ryuichi no contestó. Tan solo se limitó a ponerse en pie tras haber cogido a Kumagoro de la hierba donde el conejito había estado descansando.  
  
-Han preparado ya mi caballo?- preguntó sin ni siquiera mirar al rubio, comenzando a caminar seguido por este.  
  
-Je, ese chico es la primera persona a parte de ti a la que Blanquito deja que se le acerque sin ponerle "mala cara"- comentó bajo una mueca divertida, recordando como el menor de los príncipes de Ilion había establecido una buena amistad con el animalito.  
  
Ante el certero comentario por parte del rubio, el joven sultán esbozo una sonrisa sincera, guardando silencio hasta que una nueva pregunta por parte de aquel hombre le hizo romperlo.  
  
-Por cuanto tiempo se quedara?-  
  
-Todo el que él quiera, además... Tatsuha es muy divertido.- adoptando una expresión mas aniñada, encaró a K, consiguiendo que este sonriera con satisfacción.  
  
-Entiendo, al parecer no solo el caballo se ha encariñado con el chico verdad?- preguntó con un gesto algo burlón, consiguiendo tan solo que no desapareciera aquella sonrisa infantil del rostro de Ryuichi.  
  
Tras el corto trayecto que distaba desde el jardín donde ambos se encontraron hasta el establo, el joven sultán se había dedicado a jugar con Kumagoro, a lo que K había respondido siguiéndole el juego al animalito de peluche.  
  
Ante la mirada de aquellos ojos azules que se expresaban aniñados, se hallaba Tatsuha, quien parecía estar esperándolo con impaciencia junto a blanquito y a su propio caballo bien preparados para ser montados.  
  
-Oh! Tatsuha estas listo?- Ryuichi corrió hacia el menor de los príncipes, deteniéndose frente a este con una sonrisa jovial, ocasionando que el moreno lo mirase ensimismado. -Kumagoro tiene muchas ganas de ir a montar a caballo!- el conejito apareció ante el rostro del moreno, saludándole a su vez con al patita. -Uy?- se preguntó algo extrañado ante la falta de respuesta.  
  
-Te ha hecho una pregunta.- la mágnum de K apareció repentinamente pegada a la sien del mas joven, haciéndolo cambiar aquella tonta expresión por una de puro pánico ante el arma.  
  
-Eh... yo.. si, claro que estoy listo.- esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa, notando las gotas de sudor resbalar por su frente.  
  
Ante la contestación del príncipe de Ilion, el rubio guardo su arma, esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha ante la eficacia de la misma.  
  
-Entonces marchémonos na no da!- ante la vitalidad del joven sultán, Tatsuha asintió con la cabeza, acercándose hasta su caballo para montarlo.  
  
Ryuichi se acercó a blanquito, observando asombrado lo limpio que el joven príncipe lo había dejado después de haber insistido hasta la saciedad en que el quería ocuparse de bañarlo, poniendo como excusa, que todos los amigos de Ryuichi eran amigos suyos.. al parecer con el caballo si lo había logrado.  
  
Aquel día, el joven sultán lo había invitado a que salieran juntos a montar a caballo, a lo que el moreno había aceptado sin dudarlo, es mas; sus ojos se habían iluminado totalmente esperanzados. Se sentía bastante feliz de poder estar junto a la persona a la que tanto admiraba, feliz de saber que no era para nada indiferente para esa persona.

-------------------------------------------

-¿Falta mucho?- preguntó Shuichi por enésima vez, agotando la paciencia de Eiri.  
  
-Shuichi me vuelves a preguntar lo mismo y te juro que te bajo del caballo y caminas el resto del viaje.- le advirtió el rubio a la vez que apretaba con fuerza las riendas del caballo.  
  
-Pero Yuki...- lloriqueó mostrando una expresión un tanto dolida. -Es que me duelen las piernas ya.-  
  
Eiri suspiro de forma cansada, él también resentía en su cuerpo las horas que llevaban sobre el caballo, pero no iba a ser él quien pidiese que parasen. Al parecer Hiro y Suguru eran incansables, ya que estos no habían propuesto una parada desde la hora del almuerzo en un pueblecito de paso.  
  
Shuichi cambió su expresión impaciente por una mueca que denotaba el escalofrío que acababa de recorrer su cuerpo, llegando a acurrucarse entre los brazos del rubio.  
  
Eiri bajó la mirada al sentir el leve temblor en el cuerpo de su esclavo. Al parecer aquel cambio de clima se había hecho notar demasiado. Y es que pasar de un desierto a una zona de bosque donde el clima era mucho mas frío en aquella época del año, no era como para permanecer indiferente.  
  
Soltando por un momento una de sus manos de las riendas, alcanzó la abertura de su propia capa, cubriendo con parte de la misma lo que alcanzara del cuerpo del pequeño, envolviendo su fina cintura seguidamente para atraerlo mas pegado a él.  
  
Ante aquel gesto, Shuichi miró a su amo, quien seguía con la mirada fija en el camino y esta vez con ambas manos sujetando las riendas. Ante la aparente indiferencia del rubio, el joven esclavo esbozó una sutil sonrisa, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de este pasa sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo la tela de aquella capa.  
  
-Esa ciudad de allí abajo...- Suguru señaló a la bonita vista que allí se divisaba. -es Lejeune.- explicó deteniendo su caballo, provocando que Eiri se sobresaltara ante la información. -allí será donde yo me quede.- informó el joven adoptando una sonrisa.  
  
-Y nosotros Hiro? Cuando vamos a descansar? -preguntó Shuichi haciendo un leve puchero.  
  
Suguru observó algo absorto la expresión del esclavo, sorprendiéndose de que este no hubiera formado ya otros de sus berrinches como venia haciendo durante esa casi semana de viaje. Aun no terminaba de encajar la personalidad del chico.  
  
-Pues ya que estamos en Lejeune, descansaremos aquí esta noche.- aquellas palabras por parte del pelirrojo arrancaron una sonrisa satisfecha de labios del esclavo, quien asintió encantado con aquella idea. -en unos tres días mas, estaremos en Ilion.-  
  
-Podríais quedaos a pasar la noche en mi casa.- intervino Suguru atrayendo las miradas de los demás. -esta es una ciudad pequeña, y os costara trabajo encontrar alguna posada libre en esta época del año, así que lo mas aconsejable seria que os acomodarais en mi casa.- les invitó mostrando una cordial sonrisa.  
  
-A mi me parece genial, tu que dices Yuki?- preguntó a la vez que se giraba a mirar a su amo, quien tenia la mirada clavaba en el horizonte. -Yuki?- ante la nueva pregunta, el príncipe salió de sus pensamientos, mirando enseguida a su esclavo algo desconcertado. -oye, te encuentras bien? no tienes buena cara.- ante la pregunta, Eiri tan solo volvió a clavar su ojos dorados en la ciudad, dejando a Shuichi algo preocupado. -Esta bien, pasaremos la noche en casa de Suguru.- afirmó Hiro observando con recelo al príncipe Eiri.  
  
Siguieron el camino, llegando a adentrarse en aquella pequeña ciudad.  
  
-Mira las casitas!- comentó Shuichi señalando las mismas, haciendo sonreír al pelirrojo ante aquella actitud tan encantadoramente infantil.  
  
Eiri observó de forma lejana aquella sonrisa; una sonrisa viva y juguetona, igual a la que había conocido alguna vez hacia bastante tiempo; una sonrisa que se había vuelto fría, fría como aquella noche.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de Saiyi:  
  
POR FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Madre mia!!! Lo k hemos sudado por culpa de este cap.!!! (al menos yo) con mas de medio cap. escrito desde antes de subir el anterior y la cosa k no avanzaba... uf, menos mal k ya esta listo, pk de verdad k estaba sufriendo u k me da cosita cuando tardamos tantísimo en actualizar. Bueno, pues este cap. como habreis visto, parece un poco de relleno, pero era necesario para seguir con lo k keda del fic u asi k no nos pegueis por haberos tenido tanto tiempo sin nada, para daos algo en lo k aparentemente no ocurre gran cosa, solo estamos preparando terreno XDD solo kiero decir una cosita... XDDD la parte cuando Yuki le mete mano a Shuichi.. pues eso no estaba en los planes del cap. pero es k cuando estaba escribiendo y lo vi tan mono con la tunica esa k le habia puesto cath, me entraron ganas de hacerle de todo, pero como yo no podia... pues Yuki lo hizo por mi u y eso salio XDDD bueno k mas.. en este cap. aparece algo de Ryuichi, pero mas adelante saldra algo mas, la cosa no keda asi u y ya en su tiempo, explicare una cosita sobre eso pues por mi parte nada mas, solo k gracias por ser tan pacientes y leer este fic y espero k nos dejeis comentarios!!! Bye bye na no da!!!-------------------------------------------Notas de Cath:  
  
Pues mas q nada mil disculpas por la tardanza . de veras q si, y pues tambien porque no hay bonus para este cap. si no mas bien para el otro, aunque con la emocion q mostraron pues... errr... no se quejen ;; y pues me eh quedado impresionada con algunas chicas q se han leido el fic de una vez, venga son 19 capitulos con 4 bonus, eso es una odisea o.ô tambien quiero dedicarle este cap. a Anna q es una monada y a Ayaka-chan q me ah mandado unos preciosos dibujos, entre ellos uno basado en DW y pues gracias por sus comentarios, mails y reviews sobre nuestro fic

-------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de Ai:  
  
ayshh .. sniff otro capitulo mass .. cada vez keda menos pa k llegue el final, solo kedan ....... caps mas y se acabo, a ver si hacemos otro fic... kiero hacer uno de shu de striper y el yuki de chulo putas pero me da k ni saiyi ni cath estan por la labor tendre k hacer algo al respecto ?--- cara made in seguichi tahoma, bueno k tal el cap? Os ha gustado¿ pos ya sabeis dejad un review y decidlo vengaa hasta el siguiente cap! muakaaaaa


	25. 21

Dream Within

By Chekie Girls

Capitulo 21

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

La noche cubría toda la ciudad de Lejeune, una noche en la cual ni siquiera podía observarse alguna estrella perdida en la lejanía; tan solo un manto grisáceo cubría el cielo de aquella noche.

-Yuki, mira que cama mas blandita.- de un salto, Shuichi se sentó en la cama de aquella recogida habitación.

Ni siquiera hacia tres horas desde que habían llegado a aquella ciudad. Esa noche la pasarían en casa de Suguru, ya que este se había ofrecido tan amablemente a acogerlos; proporcionándoles a la pareja una habitación no demasiado grande pero en la cual podrían tener algo de intimidad, mientras el compartiría la suya con Hiro.

–Mira se puede saltar y todo.- con una sonrisa infantil, comenzó a dar saltitos aun sentado sobre el colchón, deteniéndose en el momento en que sus ojos violetas se centraron en su amo. –na Yuki, de verdad esta bien?- ante la pregunta, Eiri se giró a mirarlo con algo de desconcierto. –estas muy raro desde que llegamos a esta ciudad, además, apenas has cenado.-

-Estoy bien.- contestó secamente, volviendo a fijar su mirada en el cielo cerrado de aquella noche.

Shuichi esbozó una graciosa mueca que denotaba molestia ante la evidente indiferencia de su amo para con él desde que habían llegado a Lejeune. Cambiando aquella expresión de niño caprichoso, dibujó una sonrisa traviesa, bajando de la cama con la intención de acercarse al rubio.

Unos brazos rodearon su cintura desde atrás, sintiendo como las manos de su esclavo se colaban bajo la tela de su camisa semi desabrochada. Eiri permaneció inalterado al contacto, notando esta vez como la cabeza de Shuichi se poyaba contra su espalda y las manos de este se deslizaban traviesas por su torso.

-Na Yuki...- comentó con voz melosa a la vez que frotaba su mejilla sonrojada contra la espalda del rubio. –por que no nos vamos a la cama?- acompañando a la pregunta formulada en un tono algo incitante, Shuichi deslizó sus manos hasta el borde de los pantalones de su amo, amenazando con colarlas dentro.

El joven príncipe no dijo nada. Tan solo llevó sus manos hasta tomar las de su esclavo por las muñecas de una forma un tanto brusca, apartándolas enseguida de su propósito, así como él mismo se apartó del abrazo que el pequeño le había impuesto.

-Yuki! me has hecho daño!- algo molesto acarició sus muñecas, observando algo enfurruñado como el rubio tomaba su capa y se disponía a salir de la habitación. –donde vas?- preguntó confundido ante la actitud del príncipe, olvidando enseguida su indignación hacia él.

-Voy a salir un rato.-

-Pero Yuki, mira como esta la noche, hace mucho frío, además, creo que va a llover.- con un gesto el cual fue ignorado por su amo, señaló las nubes oscuras que se apreciaban en el cielo desde la ventana de la habitación.

Sus ojos dorados dedicaron una mirada indiferente al esclavo, abriendo enseguida la puerta para salir de la habitación.

-Espera Yuki voy contigo!- gritó antes de salir corriendo tras el príncipe.

Hacia bastante frío, un frío apenas soportable. Al parecer el invierno se había adelantado, y en aquella parte del reino se hacia notar mucho mas.

-Uf, hace mucho frío.- comentó el joven de cabellos rosados a la vez que se abrazaba a si mismo mostrando una mueca friolera. –lo ves? Te lo dije, pero eres tan cabezota que tenias que salir con el tiempo como esta.- le recriminó al rubio con una actitud sobre protectora propia de una madre con su hijo. –vas a pillar un resfriado! Y de paso tambien lo pillare yo...- mirándolo de reojo de cruzo de brazos. -a ver cuando aprendes a hacerme caso Yuki, que yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, así que lo mejor seria...-

-Cállate de una maldita vez!- ante el grito por parte de su amo, Shuichi guardó silencio, observándolo sorprendido.

-Yuki yo...- Shuichi agachó la cabeza, apretando los puños con fuerza para tratar de contener las lagrimas que comenzaban a nublar sus ojos violetas.

Eiri se sorprendió de su propia reacción. Hacia bastante tiempo que no le gritaba o se enfadaba con él. Aquello parecía haber quedado atrás cuando comenzó a sentir "aquello" por su esclavo; cuando decidió ir a buscarlo pese a todos los impedimentos. Pero allí estaba; de nuevo aquellos malditos recuerdos habían vuelto a su cabeza, haciéndole sentir culpable e impotente una y otra vez, pagándolo con aquella persona que había conseguido devolverle la alegría.

El príncipe se llevó una mano al rostro, cubriendo sus ojos dorados con ella, no dejando que las lagrimas brotaran de ellos. Con pesadez se dejó caer sobre la pared de la zona trasera de aquella casita, resbalando su espalda contra esta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con la cabeza agachada.

-Yuki, que te pasa?- preguntó asustado, acercándose despacio a su amo, oyendo como la respiración de este cada vez se volvía mas agitada. –me estas asustando!- gritó agachándose y tomándolo de los hombros, zarandeándolo hasta que el rubio lo encaró con ojos vidriosos.

Ante la visión de aquellos preciosos ojos dorados bañados en lagrimas, las cuales recorrían la blanca piel del príncipe, Shuichi negó con la cabeza, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Jamás había visto a Eiri llorar. El joven esclavo sabia perfectamente que su amo no era tan frío como aparentaba; que bajo esa coraza de hielo se encontraba un ser vulnerable, quizás mas de lo que el hubiera imaginado. Puede que de cara al resto del mundo, el rubio se mostraba insensible, pero Shuichi sabia que eso no era así, lo supo desde el primer momento, desde que se enamoro de él. Y ahora con aquella actitud tan frágil, Eiri se estaba descubriendo a si mismo.

-Es... estas llorando...- murmuró muy bajito, casi con miedo ante aquellas palabras. –por que? Yuki...-

-Yo.. he intentado olvidar mi pasado, pero me he dado cuenta de que es algo imposible.- un hilo de voz escapó entrecortado de su garganta, consiguiendo que su esclavo cada vez entendiera menos el por que de aquella actitud por parte del rubio.

-No entiendo nada Yuki, de que estas hablando?- tratando de calmarlo con sutiles caricias que recorrían sus brazos, Shuichi se colocó entre las piernas de su amo, situándose de rodillas entre estas.

Eiri suspiró pesadamente, tomando aire para soltarlo bajo un nuevo suspiro. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, dedicando una mirada algo turbia al oscuro cielo.

Ante aquel silencio, Shuichi secó con sus dedos las lagrimas del rubio; justamente como el príncipe había hecho con él tantas veces. Esbozó una sonrisa temblona que trató de ser confiada, tomando delicadamente entre ambas manos el rostro de su amo.

-Vamos Yuki, puedes contarme lo que sea.- ante las palabras y las manos heladas del pequeño sobre su rostro, Eiri clavó sus ojos dorados en los violetas. –quiero que confíes en mi.- afirmó sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo, consiguiendo mantener en sus labios una sonrisa calmada.

Eiri dudó en hablar. Tenia miedo, un miedo impreso en su ser desde que ocurrió aquello; un miedo a que le hicieran daño y a hacerle él daño a los demás.

Shuichi deslizó sus manos apartándolas de las mejillas e su amo para tomar entre ellas una de las manos de este, sosteniéndola en una clara señal de animo.

Pasó su mano sobre por su rostro en un gesto inquieto, suspirando nuevamente ante aquella expresión que se había vuelto seria en el rostro de su esclavo; una expresión que le daba seguridad para contarle aquello.

-Yo...- comenzó a hablar muy bajito, sintiendo un leve apretón en la mano que Shuichi le tenia sujeta. –...ya estuve en esta ciudad en una ocasión.- el joven de cabellos rosados se mantuvo en silencio, animando con leves asentimientos de cabeza a que el rubio continuara. – cuando tenia dieciséis años.- giró el rostro hacia un lado, respirando algo agitado, sintiendo la mirada de los ojos violetas aun clavada sobre él pidiendo saber mas.

-Que paso Yuki? por que estas así desde que llegamos?- Shuichi se atrevió a preguntar casi en un susurro, pero no por ello sin dejar de mostrar seguridad en sus palabras.

-Maté a un hombre.- comentó secamente, dejando escapar aquella frase como algo natural.

Sus ojos violetas se abrieron impresionados ante aquella confesión. Su cuerpo se sacudió en un débil temblor que fue captado por su amo, quien esbozó una sonrisa algo irónica.

-El era mi profesor, quien me enseño a manejar la espada...- tras una fugaz mirada al rostro de su esclavo, Eiri desvió la mirada al cielo, siendo él esta vez quien apretó una de las mano del otro. –solía venir a esta ciudad en los veranos con él y con Seguchi. Ellos dos no se llevaban demasiado bien, siempre competían por ser el que mas llamara mi atención. Al principio era divertido, pero después ya no tanto.- un nuevo suspiro escapó de los labios del príncipe, animándose a continuar bajo la presencia protectora del pequeño. -Yo admiraba a mi profesor; siempre tan amable, tan sonriente y atento conmigo, me gustaba.- ante aquellas palabras Shuichi no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo como su propio corazón parecía salírsele del pecho ante aquella palabras por parte de Eiri. Al parecer aquel hombre había sido muy importante para él, o al menos eso era la impresión que le daban aquellas palabras.

-Gracias a él me aficione a los libros y a escribir, aun recuerdo su sonrisa cuando le dije que quería ser escritor... claro que a mi padre no le entusiasmaba para nada la idea.- una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro, la cual acabó por convertirse en una mueca irónica. -Pero aun así, su sonrisa me hizo entender que estaba orgulloso de mi y eso me alegraba. Pero un día, aquella sonrisa ya no fue la misma, y la mía tampoco.- el joven esclavo escuchaba atento cada una de las palabras que Eiri pronunciaba, sintiendo en su pecho el mismo dolor que podía estar sintiendo el rubio en aquel momento.

-Que ocurrió Yuki?-

–No se por que razón, un día...- suspiró antes de continuar, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. –...me vi obligado a matarlo.- sus ojos dorados volvieron a clavarse en el rostro enrojecido por el frio de su esclavo.

-Yuki...- Shuichi se mordió el labio inferior, aguantando las lagrimas en sus ojos violetas, sintiéndose completamente impotente ante aquello que Eiri le estaba contando.

-Aquel día, él había bebido y yo estaba muy asustado. Nunca pensé que él tuviera ciertos intereses en mi, que fuera capaz de "venderme" a aquellos tipos como si fuera un trozo de carne.- comentó en un tono despreciativo hacia él mismo. -Nunca pensé que él se atreviera a algo así...- las palabras acabaron ahogadas en su garganta debido a los débiles sollozos.

-Quieres decir que él...- una mirada dolida en los ojos dorados parecieron confirmar sus palabras.

Shuichi se llevó una mano a la boca completamente horrorizado, negando con la cabeza a la vez que varios recuerdos volvieron a su mente, pensando en lo que seguramente podían haberle hecho a su amo.

-Él... no tuvo tiempo, lo maté antes de que pudiera hacerme algo, pero ya el daño estaba hecho...- Eiri sujetó con una mano la muñeca de Shuichi, apartándole la mano de la boca, sintiéndolo temblar violentamente. –después de eso, Seguchi me encontró completamente asustado, protegiéndome con un abrazo que al parecer aun no se ha dignado a deshacer.- una nueva sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro.

-Yo... no sabia que tu...- Un par de lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas enrojecidas del joven de cabellos rosados.

-Ya lo ves. Los dos, hemos tenido que pasar por lo mismo, no somos tan distintos.- una sonrisa entristecida cruzó sus labios, de los cuales escapó un suspiro pesado. -cada vez que te oía llamándome Yuki, me recordabas a mi con dieciséis años. Yo también lo llamaba Yuki.- Shuichi lo miró algo confundido, sin entender bien las palabras de su amo. –su nombre era Kitazawa Yuki, tome el nombre de Yuki por él.-

-Por eso tu apellido es distinto al de tus hermanos...- murmuró el esclavo para si mismo, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Eiri.

-Ahora ya lo sabes, te he contado mi pasado. Tu que tantas ganas tenias de saber cosas de mi.- comentó con ironía, manteniendo un deje de tristeza en su tono de voz. –ahora seguramente no querrás tener como amo a un asesino, por eso yo... te concedo la libertad, no tendrás que estar conmigo a la fuerza si no lo quieres.- la sonrisa que estaba a punto de esbozar murió en sus labios al encontrarse con la expresión molesta y dolida en el rostro de su esclavo, quien tenia sus ojos violetas bañados en lagrimas furiosas las cuales trataba de contener sin resultado alguno.

-Pero que estas diciendo? yo nunca te voy a dejar Yuki! no quiero separarme de ti! Me da lo mismo tu pasado, lo que me importa es el presente, el que tu y yo estemos juntos. Si que es cierto que quería saber cosas de ti, pero eso es normal no? Y se que llegue a pensar que no podría estar realmente enamorado de ti sin conocerte, pero me di cuenta que eso no es lo que importa realmente.- su expresión pareció suavizarse un poco, llegando a agachar la cabeza en un gesto compungido. -Ya se todo lo que tenia que saber; se que te quiero, y que quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida!- lo encaró decidió, seguro de sus palabras.

-Je, sigues tan egoísta como siempre, solo pensando en ti.-

-Puede que sea un agonista, pero me enfrento a mis miedos y lucho por lo que quiero! Y es eso lo que tu tienes que hacer! Vencer a tu pasado, no intentar escapar de él! además, yo siempre estaré contigo, puedes estar seguro. Te quiero mas que a nada y yo... pues eso! Que quiero estar contigo para siem...!- sus ojos violetas se abrieron ante la sorpresa de verse envuelto en un repentino abrazo por parte de su amo, quien enterró su rostro en el cuello de este, sintiendo el aroma de sus cabellos rosados. –Yuki yo... te quiero...- le susurró entre los sollozos de ambos a la vez que le devolvía el abrazo con fuerza al príncipe.

El abrazo acabó por romperse tras varios minutos en los que el único sonido era la respiración entrecortada por los sollozos de ambos.

-Hace mucho frío, será mejor que entremos.- Shuichi se separó de su amo, secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano para enseguida esbozar una sonrisa dedicada al rubio.

Los ojos dorados de Eiri se perdieron en algún punto en el cielo, mostrándose aun vidriosos debido a las lagrimas que habían escapado de ellos para dejar marcas en sus mejillas.

-Tenemos que descansar, mañana tenemos que seguir el viaje, ya queda muy poquito para llegar a Ilion.- comentó tras levantarse para ofrecerle su mano a su amo con la intención de que este también se levantara.

-Vete tu.- murmuró algo indiferente. –yo... quiero quedarme solo un rato.- esta vez su mirada se centró en el pequeño, quien tras mostrarse nuevamente preocupado, volvió a esbozar una sonrisa calmada.

-Esta bien, pero no tardes Yuki.- su voz sonó dulce, en un tono casi susurrado antes de darse media vuelta para alejarse de allí bajo la mirada de Eiri.

-No es tan fácil enfrentarse al pasado...-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi abrió la puerta de la habitación para entrar en esta y dejarse caer sobre la puerta pesadamente hasta cerrarla. Un suspiro pesado escapó de su labios, cerrando los ojos por un momento; el tiempo que tardó en tomar una profunda bocanada de aire.

-Es una historia horrible... ahora lo entiendo todo, por eso Yuki se comporta de esa forma. Pero... por que ha decidido contármelo todo justamente ahora?- se preguntó curioso, adoptando en su rostro una graciosa mueca de confusión. –será que...- sus ojos violetas se abrieron sorprendido de sus propias suposiciones, no pudiendo evitar esbozar una sonrisa satisfecha. –Yuki confía en mi! Y si confía en mi..kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! es que me quiere un poquito mas!- de un salto se tumbó en la cama de espaldas a esta, comenzando a rodar sobre la misma hasta caer al suelo. –ite... será mejor que me vaya a dormir...- comentó llevándose una mano al trasero tras el golpe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Las palabras de Shuichi resonaron en su mente como ecos vacíos recordándole un pasado, un pasado tan suyo que dolía. Pero también veía la sonrisa de Shuichi transformarse en la de Yuki; una sonrisa dañada.

El maldito fantasma que no lo dejaba pensar, avanzar; ese suceso recreándose vez tras vez en su mente, reviviendo aquellas sombras recortadas contra su cuerpo de dieciséis años, con esas voces oscuras y repugnantes.

Enterró sus dedos con fuerza entre su cabello, presionando su cabeza, tratando en vano de borrar aquel recuerdo. Con impotencia se levantó y clavó su puño contra la pared, lastimándose la mano pero alejando brevemente las oscuras memorias. Apoyó su

frente contra la fría pared buscando esclarecer su mente, respirando profundamente para tratar de calmar su conmoción.

Tras varios minutos, se adentró ya mas calmado en silencio en el interior de la habitación que compartía con su esclavo, hallando a este profundamente dormido, envuelto entre las sabanas las cuales apretaba como un niño.

-Ah... es mío!... mnñn...- murmuró Shuichi entre sueños, con el ceño fruncido y mueca de

fastidio.

El rubio sonrió al ver esa mueca graciosa en su cara, quizás tenia un sueño infantil. Esa

imagen la iba a llevar en su memoria por el resto de su vida. No la del sueño, sino la de

su sonrisa; esa expresión tan abierta y llena de vida y tanta vitalidad, aquellos labios rosados, las gemas violetas que eran sus ojos; brillando, hechizando. Shuichi era esa vitalidad perdida, ese candor adictivo, esa piel cálida y suave, esa criatura digna de amar y de admirar por las noches entre sus brazos, entre su cama.

Talvez hubiese sido mejor dejarlo en Sindhar, por lo menos estaba consciente de que allí nunca le faltaría amor, un amor que él no podía ofrecerle sin recelos.

Se acercó a la cama e hizo un amago de acariciar la tersa mejilla, quitando la mano de inmediato, como si solo el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su esclavo le quemara, realmente le espantaba.

La intimidad no estaba hecha para él, ahora vería en los ojos violetas su pasado, torturándole. Lo mejor era marcharse; marcharse lejos y olvidar.

Dar un paseo talvez; o quizás, marcharse para no volver.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

/-/ El león esta en casa, pero volverá a donde cumplió.

S. /-/

Dobló el trozo de pergamino para introducirlo luego en un pequeño tubo de metal y sellarlo.

Suspiró de forma cansada, acercándose a la ventana y fijando sus ojos verdes en el cielo nublado. Ya eran las cinco de la mañana. A pesar de la abundante neblina que cubría casi todo, al fondo podía percibirse el cielo aun gris, sin esos matices rosáceos precedentes al amanecer.

Lejeune era una ciudad muy fría perteneciente al reino de Ilion, estaban a tan solo unos tres días de camino; atravesados entre un bosque y la capital. Pero Ilion podría catalogarse como un lugar mas "cálido".

Ciertamente hubiese cambiado de lugar con su hermano mayor; Sindhar era un sitio mas

cálido y mas exótico, pero lo cierto es que no hubiera cambiado por nada del mundo sus terrenos. Su padre era el encargado de la crianza de caballos en Ilion, también había sido competidor en su juventud, ganando muchos trofeos para el reino.

La crianza de caballos era el negocio de la familia. Su hermano también lo hacia, solo que a miles de kilómetros de ellos.

Deslizó sus dedos de forma delicada entre las plumas plateadas del halcón que se hallaba apoyado en la baranda del pequeño balcón. Su primo Tohma se lo había obsequiado después de la muerte de su madre para mantenerse en contacto.

Antes de partir a Sindhar, este le había enviado un mensaje, informándole de la ausencia del príncipe Eiri. Pidiéndole también que le mantuviera informado si este pasaba

por el pueblo o en el camino a Sindhar.

Suguru jamás pensó que realmente fuese a encontrarlo. Por eso decidió no llevar a Alderamin con él, mas bien dejarlo descansando en casa. Si de lo contrario hubiera llevado a su ave con él, podría haber informado inmediatamente a su primo de la presencia del heredero al trono de Ilion, sin necesidad de tener que llegar a Lejeune para hacerlo. quizás Tohma, ya se encontraba bastante alejado de Ilion.

Con un suspiro, ató a la pata del halcón el mensaje. Observando a continuación como emprendía el vuelo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella mañana se hacia escaso el cantar de los pájaros y el revoleteo de estos en el cielo. El día había amanecido igual que como la noche le había dado paso al mismo; gris y triste.

Shuichi se desperezó con torpeza, estirándose en la cama en busca de su amo. Sus ojos violetas se abrieron repentinamente cuando al tantear sobre el otro lado de la cama no encontró a la persona que buscaba.

-Yuki?- se preguntó mirando de un lado a otro en aquélla recogida habitación, sentándose casi de un salto.

Con un gesto confundido se llevó una mano a la cabeza, donde enterró sus dedos entre el cabello rosado que permanecía revuelto. Perezosamente se levantó de la cama, tomando algo de ropa limpia para cambiarse.

Una vez estuvo listo, salió de la habitación, dispuesto a buscar a Eiri por toda la casa.

El joven esclavo se adentró en el salón con aire ausente, tan solo buscando al príncipe, sin percatarse de la presencia de los demás en el mismo.

-Buenos días Shuichi.- le saludó Hiro en un tono un tanto irónico, tratando de hacerle ver a su amigo que existía alguien mas en el mundo a parte de él.

-Eh? Ah, buenos días...- comentó sin muchos ánimos. –oye Hiro.. has visto a Yuki?-

-No, no lo he visto, no estaba contigo?-

-Al parecer no...-

-No ha salió nadie de aquí en toda la mañana.- intervino el cabeza de familia de aquel hogar; un señor no demasiado mayor aunque con pelo algo canoso. –y yo suelo levantarme antes del amanecer para dar de beber a los caballos.-

-Ahora que lo dices... esta mañana temprano no estaba el caballo del príncipe Eiri.- comentó Suguru pensativo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando la confesión que su amo le hizo la noche anterior vino a su cabeza, sintiendo una presión en su pecho ante la descabellada pero no por ello imposible idea de que Eiri lo hubiera "abandonado" y se hubiera marchado.

-No puede ser...- sin decir nada mas, salió corriendo hacia la entrada de la vivienda manteniendo una expresión de incertidumbre.

-Donde vas Shuichi?- Hiro se levantó del sillón donde había permanecido sentado para ir tras él, siguiéndolo hasta llegar a los establos.

Su respiración se agitó no solo por la carrera, si no también al no hallar allí el caballo del rubio. Con pesadez cayó de rodillas al suelo, manteniendo sus ojos llorosos bien abiertos ante la ausencia del caballo de Eiri.

-No esta.. Yuki se ha ido...- murmuró con voz entrecortada, sobresaltándose al sentir las manos de alguien posarse sobre sus hombros. –Yuki?- preguntó inmediatamente, cambiando la sutil sonrisa que había esbozado por una nueva mueca de tristeza cuando descubrió que se trataba de Hiro.

-Shuichi, que es lo que pasa? Por que te has puesto así?- le preguntó preocupado.

-Yuki.. se ha marchado, me ha dejado...-

-Pero por que dices eso?- preguntó Hiro con algo de burla. –seguramente has tenido una pesadilla.-

-No!- de un manotazo consiguió que Hiro apartara las manos de sus hombros y le dedicara una mirada algo molesta. –no ha sido un sueño, Yuki se ha marchado...-

-Vamos Shuichi, habrá salido a pasear un rato.-

-No! anoche no durmió conmigo... estuvimos hablando y me dijo que me dejaba libre.- el pelirrojo no pudo mas que sorprenderse ante aquellas palabras. –yo le dije que no, quería estar con él y seguramente por eso... me ha abandonado.- Shuichi bajó la mirada, dejando que varias lagrimas cayeran al suelo, mezclándose con las finas gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a desprenderse del cielo.

Hiro adoptó una expresión preocupada al igual que confundida. No entendía demasiado bien el por que de todo aquello. Así contado, no parecía tan "grave" como para que Eiri se marchara sin mas dejando a Shuichi después de haber viajado hasta Shindar para recuperarlo.

-No te preocupes.- en un gesto de animo, volvió a colocar sus manos sobre los hombros del esclavos, provocando que este girase su rostro para mimarlo. -seguro que vuelve dentro de un rato. Si no, saldremos a buscarlo.- una sonrisa confiada que pretendió ser tranquilizadora se dibujo en su rostro.

Shuichi asintió en respuesta aparentemente algo mas calmado. Seguramente estaba exagerando demasiado debido a lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Es... imposible que Yuki se haya marchado.- murmuró a la vez que esbozaba una débil sonrisa que pretendió ser tranquilizadora para si mismo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

El amanecer les había agarrado desprevenidos. Observo como dos de sus escoltas preparaban un rápido desayuno junto a la fogata.

Tohma decidió acercarse al arrollo que tenían cerca con intención de refrescarse un poco cuando observó como un halcón daba vueltas sobre las copas de los altos árboles.

Enseguida reconoció a aquel ave; justamente el halcón que le había obsequiado a Suguru en una ocasión. Levantó el brazo observando el descenso del ave, sintiendo como este se posaba en él para seguidamente con la mano izquierda desatar el mensaje que portaba en su áspera pata.

Ahogó un gemido cuando Alderamin se trasladó a su hombro izquierdo; inevitablemente su camisa blanca no era de cuero como los guantes que cubrian sus manos. Con un gesto un tanto impaciente, se decidió a abrir el mensaje, devorando su contenido.

/-/ El león esta en casa, pero volverá a donde cumplió.

S./-/

Tohma esbozó una sonrisa de alivio. Aquel mensaje quería decir que Eiri estaba en casa de su primo Suguru. Pero una duda asaltaba su cabeza; que demonios hacia el príncipe de Ilion allí?

Eiri y su primo no se conocían, y al parecer tampoco había atado cabos con sus apellidos, ya que Eiri seguramente no se habría quedado allí esperando a que él mismo lo encontrase.

Quizás estaba herido. Pero la nota también mencionaba que se dirigía hacia Ilion. Lo mejor seria apresurarse, estaban a dos días de Lejeune ya que habían atravesado la ciudad sin necesidad de detenerse en allá. Si apretaban el paso, fácilmente esos dos días podía convertirse en uno.

-Recojan eso, no tenemos tiempo para desayunar.- ordenó a sus escoltas a la vez que se

precipitaba hacia su caballo blanco.

-Ocurre algo majestad?- intervino su fiel Sakano, adoptando una expresión seria y confiable.

-Si, debemos llegar a Lejeune mañana mismo.-

-Pero si...- el hombre de cabellos oscuros miro hacia atrás, como si con ello quisiera entender el hecho de que acababan prácticamente de pasar por esa ciudad, como es que volvían?

-No hay tiempo de explicación, allí esta lo que busco.-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche estaba a punto de caer sobre Lejeune. El joven esclavo acompañado por Hiro, habían revisado prácticamente toda la ciudad durante aquella tarde en busca del príncipe Eiri.

Shuichi se había dedicado a ir llamando puerta por puerta preguntando en cada vivienda si habían visto a un hombre "rubio, alto y guapo con una mirada que daba miedo" a lo cual ante la ultima característica de dicho hombre, los ciudadanos se dedicaron a cerrar las puertas de sus casas consiguiendo que Shuichi lanzara varios improperios a los mismos.

El joven esclavo ni siquiera había probado bocado aquella tarde en el almuerzo; tan solo había permanecido con la mirada perdida en el triste paisaje que se mostraba a través de la ventana, observando como a cada rato tenían lugar débiles lloviznas. No pudo aguantar mas aquel estado de incertidumbre; aquella preocupación por su amo el cual no había dado señales de vida desde la noche anterior, decidiéndose él mismo a ir a buscarlo. Por su parte, Hiro decidió acompañarlo ante el empecinamiento pro parte de su amigo. No dejaría que el joven de cabellos rosados fuera solo en busca del príncipe de Ilion. Claro que a cambio, consiguió que Shuichi comiera alguna cosa.

Algo mas alejado de la ciudad, detuvo el caballo con un tirón de las riendas al observar un viejo roble que daba lugar a una bifurcación en el camino de retorno a la parte céntrica de Lejeune.

Bajó del animal ante la mirada ansiosa de Shuichi para luego agacharse y revisar unas huellas secas; huellas que se asemejaban mucho al tipo de caballo que utilizaba el príncipe Eiri. Eso era muy extraño, que buscaría el príncipe adentrándose en aquel bosque borrascoso?.

Sus ojos grises se fijaron en el camino, observando la tierra árida que se presentaba hasta el comienzo del bosque, ciertamente era una tierra muy cambiante, árida y húmeda.

-¿Que encontraste Hiro?.- preguntó el pelirrosa indagando a su amigo.

-Es posible que haya tomado este camino, pero no estoy seguro Shuichi, los caballos de este poblado se parecen mucho a los de Ilion; sus huellas guardan mucha similitud.- explicó volviendo a ponerse en pie para acercarse a su amigo.

-Vamos.- la voz del esclavo sonó decidida, sosteniendo la mirada preocupada de su amigo, recibiendo un suspiro cansado y un asentimiento por parte de este.

Se adentraron con paso lento en el estrecho y gélido bosque. El lugar estaba cubierto con hojas secas y nieve, algo que realmente le causó una especie de deja vú.

Shuichi se aferró asustado a la espalda de Hiro cuando un búho cruzó ululando sobre sus cabezas. El pelirrojo sonrió ligeramente ante lo asustadizo que podía llegar a ser su amigo. Ese baka siempre sufriendo por culpa de los demás; tan ingenuo y sencillo.

-Tranquilo Shu-chan.- susurró tratando de hacerlo sentir seguro.

Se sobresaltó al sentir como el caballo se detenía renuente ante las ordenes a seguir. Observo apesadumbrado el riachuelo enlodado que les impedía el paso; era muy largo y pantanoso, no era bueno el intentar pasarlo en aquellas condiciones.

Los ojos violetas estaban fijos en la cabaña abandonada frente a ellos, asintiendo ausentemente a alguna vaga pregunta hecha por su amigo. No podía quitarse esa sensación de miedo que le oprimía el pecho. Porque Eiri le había dejado allí solo? después de haber pasado por tantas cosas para regresar, aun después de haberle contado aquel secreto que tanto le atormentaba, de pasar aquellos momentos tan hermosos, acaso eso no le valía de nada?.

Lo único que él sabia es que debía encontrar a Eiri. Él era el único que podía responder a todas aquellas preguntas. No le importaba que intentara huir; no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente, y mucho menos solo. Tenia que encontrarlo, asi tuviera que ir al mismo infierno lo haría, solo por Eiri lo haría, por encontrarlo. No iba a descansar hasta observar nuevamente aquella silueta adorada.

-Lo mejor será regresar por ahora Shuichi.- esta vez la voz del pelirrojo le hizo reaccionar con un sobresalto. -mañana volveremos a intentar por otro sendero, es peligroso continuar a estas horas, ya esta prácticamente oscuro, y el cielo no tiene buena pinta.- sugirió Hiro ante el mutismo silencioso en que se había sumido su amigo.

Sin que apenas Shuichi se percatara de ello, Hiro indicó a su caballo para que diera media vuelta, retomando el camino anteriormente andado para volver a dirigirse a la ciudad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde la madrugada del día anterior, el príncipe de Ilion había ido visitando los lugares que había frecuentado con Kitazawa; volviendo a su cabeza varios recuerdos agradables y evocados.

Eiri se detuvo frente a unas rocas enlodadas; las misma rocas tras las cuales se había escondido tantas veces con la intención de llamar la atención de su profesor.

Habían sido muchas las meriendas que ambos habían compartido en aquel lugar; muchas de las cuales en las que Tohma también había participado, haciéndolas mas divertidas para Eiri debido a las aniñadas "peleas" que él y su profesor compartían.

Posó una mano sobre una de aquellas rocas, esbozando una sonrisa melancólica ante aquel recuerdo, ante la añoranza que aquel hombre al que tanto había admirado y querido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-No ha habido suerte?.- preguntó Surugu tras ver entrar a Hiro seguido de un Shuichi cabizbajo.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, dedicando una mirada esquiva a su amigo, mostrando verdadera preocupación hacia este.

-Pero estoy seguro que volverá esta noche, verdad Shuichi?- en un gesto anímico, golpeó con el codo al joven esclavo, arrancando de este un mudo sonido del cual no se sabia si era una afirmación o negación. –en cualquier caso.. será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana con mas claridad seguiremos buscando.-

-Hiro yo...- murmuró con voz entrecortada, dedicando una mirada llorosa al pelirrojo, quien esbozó una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Esta bien, dormiré contigo esta noche.- ante la respuesta de su amigo a la pregunta que ni siquiera le había hecho falta formular, Shuichi sonrió tristemente, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

-Como has sabido lo que quería?- preguntó Suguru sorprendido por tal "entendimiento" entre ambos.

-Aparte de que lo conozco muy bien, Shuichi es muy predecible.- sonrió revolviendo el cabello rosado del esclavo, no consiguiendo esta vez su propósito de molestarlo. –mejor vallamos a dormir...-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

La madrugada hacia acto de presencia, escondiendo en aquel bosque algo mas que la figura de aquel hombre en busca de su pasado.

Bajó de su caballo, y adoptó un paso lento y cuidadoso al deslizarse sobre las rocas húmedas guiando al animal entre las mismas cuidadosamente. Por lo menos era un riachuelo lo que debía cruzar y no un río caudaloso.

Recordaba haber cruzado ese mismo riachuelo años atrás. Pero en esa época reia y era primavera, entonces el sol se colaba entre los árboles formando estelas doradas y naranjas. Un día encantado en un bosque frío, muy a pesar de la primavera...

/-/-/-/

Había caído la noche, oscura, maldita. Su profesor le había invitado al festival que se celebraba aquella noche en Lejeune. Se habían divertido, claro que sin Tohma no era lo mismo; era distinto estar a solas con su tutor. Estaba tan excitado con la fiesta... tanto que ni siquiera se había percatado de que al regresar a la cabaña les seguían dos hombres...

/-/-/-/

Secó sus botas contra la hierba húmeda, limpiándolas un poco del mohoso barro que se les había adherido. Enfocó su mirada dorada en una cabaña vieja, carcomida por el tiempo y el clima natural de Lejeune. Aquella cabaña donde había muerto una parte suya, junto a su tutor.

Pero su corazón aun seguía vivo; sincronizándose nuevamente con su alma, con la sola clave de unos ojos violetas; era la única que le había echo reaccionar después de tantos años de abandono y frío. Definitivamente su Shuichi era el mejor regalo que había recibido en toda su vida, aun mas preciado que las sonrisas de Yuki.

Shuichi había revivido aquella parte de si que creía perdida. Pero junto a eso, también había revivido aquel miedo ciego; un miedo absurdo pero que hacía temblar hasta su alma. Era imposible sacarse aquello de la mente, todo lo malo, todo lo cruel; aquella violación de sus sentidos, a su confianza. No era fácil darle la espalda a todo aquello, hacer de cuenta que nada había ocurrido porque era todo lo contrario; si que había pasado, y mas que bastante eran los hechos.

Tras dejar a su caballo resguardado en lo que fue un pequeño cobertizo pegado a la cabaña, con paso solemne se acercó hasta la puerta de la misma, empujándola para adentrarse, esperando encontrar aquel cadáver que manchaba su destino.

Seguía exactamente igual; vacía, destrozada, y las botellas de vino tiradas allí, junto a la pequeña mesa que usaban para las comidas. El licor barato y dulce que no excusaba conductas, ni deseos mórbidos. Nadie había tocado nada. ¿Porque? porque temía que él volviese a gritar histérico?. Aun estaba aquella daga tirada en el centro de la habitación, fuera de su funda, oxidada con la sangre derramada.

Observo una rata escabullirse por un trozo desprendido de la madera que conformaba el suelo. Con un suspiro cansado cerro los ojos y paso su mano sobre ellos en una errática caricia. Con deliberada parsimonia se acerco hasta una de las ventanas que se hallaba medio tapada con algunas tablas de madera, había comenzado a nevar. Se consoló ante el premeditado pensamiento de quedar encerrado allí, atrapado en la nieve.

Se dejo caer pesadamente contra la pared hasta hallarse sentado en el sucio suelo; perdiendo sus ojos dorados en aquella daga frente a si, perdiéndose en aquel recuerdo que tanto había pretendido borrar de su mente...

/-/-/-/

-Yuki...- susurró con voz entrecortada, fijando su mirada en la sonrisa enloquecida de aquel hombre.

Se acercó al muchacho de dieciséis años, manteniéndolo acorralado de espaldas a la pared.

Las manos de aquel hombre recorrieron ansiosas el cuerpo tembloroso del joven príncipe, palpándolo sobre la ropa. La mirada de aquellos ojos color miel se centraron lujuriosos sobre el rostro del muchacho, consiguiendo que este ladeara la cabeza visiblemente asustado.

-No intentes resistirte ahora, Eiri.- le susurró al oído con voz juguetona, consiguiendo que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo del joven príncipe.

-No sigas...-

-Je, de verdad es eso lo que deseas?.-

-Yo...-

-Esa manera en la que siempre me has mirado... no iras a echarte atrás ahora cierto?.- su lengua se deslizó deseosa sobre la cuello de Eiri, provocando que este abriera los ojos en sorpresa y se moviera inquieto.

-Déjame! No quiero!- gritó tratando de liberarse, forcejeando contra el cuerpo de aquel hombre que había pasado de darle seguridad a provocarle verdadero temor.

-Jajajajaja! Me da lo mismo que quieras o no, esto lo hago por mi y no por ti. Así que...- sus labios fueron a envolver los del pequeño, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse le hizo girar su rostro hacia la misma.

-Eh Yuki, que crees que estas haciendo?- comentó uno de los dos hombres que habían entrado.

Ambos eran de constitución fuerte; al parecer guardias de palacio. Se acercaron adonde alumno y profesor permanecían, manteniendo en sus rostros una sonrisa deseosa al ver al joven príncipe.

-Esto es lo que acordamos.- comentó uno de los hombres entregando varias monedas de poco valor a Kitazawa después de haberlo retirado del pequeño.

La mirada asustada del muchacho se centró en su profesor, observando incrédulo como este le dedicaba una mirada un tanto burlona sin intención alguna de defenderle de aquellos tipos.

-No te preocupes Eiri, después vendrá mi turno, aunque... es una lastima que yo no sea el primero.- comentó con ironía para retirarse a observar desde el sillón ubicado cerca de la ventana.

-Yuki... uhm!- el nombre de su profesor se ahogó en sus labios cuando uno de los hombres tiró de él para obligarlo a colocarse de rodillas en el suelo.

-Es hora de divertirnos un rato.- comentó uno de los hombres con burla colocándose tras Eiri, a la vez que el otro se situaba frente a él.

Los ojos dorados miraron aterrados a ambos; perdiéndose asustados en la virilidad del hombre frente a si cuando este se bajó los pantalones mostrando su miembro erguido.

Un grito se vio ahogado en su garganta cuando aquel hombre penetró la boca del muchacho con su erección; obligándolo a mantenerse con ella en la boca pese a los continuos intentos de Eiri por sacarla.

-Eso es muchacho, si... uhm... intenta escaparte y veras como te va.- con brusquedad se movió contra el rostro del joven príncipe, obligándole a mantener un ritmo constante en sus "caricias".

No tardó demasiado tiempo en sentir como el hombre tras él se posicionaba de rodillas, sujetando sus pequeñas caderas con aquellas gruesas manos para atraerlo hacia él, obligándolo a sostenerse con sus manos en el suelo al igual que ya hacia con sus rodillas.

Kitazawa seguía cada expresión de angustia por parte de su discípulo con deleite. Tomó la botella de brandy apoyada en la mesita, sirviéndose un vaso de la misma sin dejar de observar con morbosa excitación como el miembro lujurioso de aquel hombre arremetía en un ritmo constante de mete y saca dentro de la boca del chiquillo.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, lamiéndose los labios en el momento en que el hombre que se hallaba tras Eiri bajó los pantalones del joven príncipe para seguidamente hacer lo mismo con los suyos y penetrarlo de una sola embestida.

Ante aquella desgarradora invasión a su cuerpo, Eiri gritó angustiado, consiguiendo que el miembro dentro de su boca se adentrara un poco mas produciéndole una horrorosa sensación de ahogo. Varias lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, borrando cada una de ellas toda expresión de inocencia y alegría de sus ojos dorados, volviéndolos opacos y sumiéndolos en una neblina sin vida, como una mortaja arropando la expresión anulada de la muerte.

/-/-/-/

Se cubrió el rostro con una mano, tomando con la otra la daga oxidada, observándola temblorosa entre sus dedos; dejando caer una lagrima solitaria sobre la misma.

Porque Yuki tenia que haber traicionado su confianza de esa forma tan sucia?. Haber vendido su cuerpo a dos hombres desconocidos; aquella mirada dulce cambiando a una feroz. Un juego sucio que habia tejido entre sus manos para su propia satisfacción, y es que tenia que haberse visto venir aquello; haber observado un poco mas esa mirada tan peculiar que le ofrecía cuando él no estaba pendiente, haber reconocido la ciega lujuria oculta por lo que parecía ser cariño... pero claro, tan solo era un niño en ese entonces; un niño inocente, igual que lo era Shuchi.

/-/-/-/

Sus brazos temblorosos lo sujetaron con dificultad sobre el suelo, sintiendo correr entre sus piernas el semen de aquel hombre mezclado con su propia sangre.

Una mano en su barbilla le obligó a elevar el rostro. Eiri entreabrió los ojos con pesadez; cansado de aquel dolor que sentía tanto en su cuerpo como en su alma. Unos ojos color miel se encontraron con los suyos; unos ojos que aquel día mostraban un brillo totalmente distinto al de siempre.

Una sonrisa deseosa se dibujó en los labios de Kitazawa, observando como entre los labios lastimados de Eiri bajaban leves hilillos del semen que aquel hombre le había obligado a tragar. Aquel rostro juvenil salpicado también, y sus ojos cambiados; aun hermosos en su tragedia.

-Ahora que ya se han marchado, te tengo solo para mi.- susurró cerca de los labios del joven príncipe, provocando que este bajara por un momento la mirada.

Sus ojos dorados parecieron temblar ante la visión de la daga que portaba su profesor atada a la cintura. Antes de que pudiera sentir los labios de este posarse sobre los suyos, la sangre aun caliente de Kitazawa resbaló por sus manos temblorosas, las cuales habían alcanzado la daga y la habían clavado casi inconscientemente en el pecho de aquel hombre.

Observó la mirada pasmada de Yuki reflejarse herida contra la suya, llena de sorpresa y mortalidad. Sintió como el cuerpo se vencía contra el suyo, tosiendo sangre, salpicando su rostro. Su pequeño cuerpo se tensó ante los estertores que recorrían el cuerpo de su profesor; volviéndolo frío, sintiendo la sangre cálida escurrirse entre sus dedos, avisándole de la muerte prematura que se cernía sobre si, sobre aquel ser amado al que tanto había querido y que por ironías del destino había acabado por arrebatarle la vida.

-Eiri... -murmuró como un ultimo adiós la voz ronca, perdida.

/-/-/-/

-Todo fue mi culpa...- la voz de Eiri sonó entrecortada en el silencio, helándose con el frío de la nieve que caía en el exterior de aquella cabaña convertida en simples ruinas. -... Yo era el único que merecía morir... Yo, no tu, no debía terminar así... hubiera sido lo mejor, tu vida antes que la mía...-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella madrugada se presentaba lluviosa. Las gotas de agua golpeaban intensamente contra los ventanales de las casas en la ciudad de Lejeune.

El constante sonido consiguió hacer despertar a Hiro, quien hasta el momento había estado durmiendo placidamente al no hallar alguna otra clase de sonido en el interior de la habitación; como lo podían ser los suaves ronquiditos de Shuichi.

Abrió los ojos de golpe bajo aquel "descubrimiento", encontrando vació el hueco de la cama donde supuestamente Shuichi se había quedado dormido la noche anterior hecho una bolita.

Se sentó sobresaltado en la cama, tomando entre sus manos una hojita de papel mal escrita, con varias gotas al parecer de lagrimas las cuales habían acabado corriendo al tinta.

-Y esto?- se preguntó rascándose la cabeza confundido.

Comenzó a leer con dificultad lo escrito en la nota, ya que esta estaba bastante borrosa. Una mueca casi de pánico se dibujó en su rostro cuando acabo de leerla.

-No puede ser tan idiota!- rápidamente salió de la cama con la hoja aun sostenida en la mano.

Se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y salió corriendo de la habitación a la vez que pasaba una de sus manos de forma descuidada tratando de peinar un poco su larga melena.

Recorrió ágilmente el pasillo de aquélla casa, hasta detenerse frente a la puerta que daba a la habitación de suguru.

Golpeó insistentemente, consiguiendo que el muchacho que dormia tranquilo hasta ese momento despertara algo confundido.

-Que ocurre?- pregunto adormilado al abrir la puerta, restregándose los ojos con el puño cerrado.

Sus ojos verdes de centraron en el rostro de Hiro cuando este jadeante debido a la carrera, puso frente al muchacho la hoja borroneada.

-Y esto?- preguntó Suguru sin entender para nada la actitud nerviosa del pelirrojo.

-Ese baka se ha largado solo a buscar al príncipe Eiri!- tras haberle ofrecido la nota al joven, este la tomó con una mano, leyendo lo escrito en ella. –tengo que ir a buscarlo, es peligroso que vaya por ahi solo y mas aun con el día como esta.- una mirada que bien denotaba nerviosismo se centro en el ventanal del salón, observando como la lluvia no parecía amainar. -es mas, ni siquiera sabe montar a caballo, seguro que se ha ido a pie.- ante las palabras de Hiro, suguru asintió afirmándolo, ofreciéndole nuevamente la hoja al palirrojo.

-No te preocupes, no creo que se atreva a ir muy lejos.-

-No lo conoces.- golpeó con uno de sus puños la pared, recibiendo una mirada un tanto molesta por parte del muchacho de ojos verdes. -Shuichi es la persona mas cabezota que te puedes encontrar, y mas aun si se trata del príncipe.-

-En ese caso...- murmuró tras adoptar una expresión un tanto preocupada. -solo espero que no se haya adentrado en el bosque...- Hiro lo miró algo confundido ante aquel cambio por parte del muchacho, pidiendo una explicación tan solo con la mirada. –estamos cerca de la montaña, por allí suele nevar en esta época del año.-

-Nevar?- sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del mas joven. -tengo que encontrarlo.- sin pensarlo dos veces, se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse cuando Suguru le sujetó del brazo.

Los ojos oscuros del pelirrojo se centraron en los verdes del otro, los cuales mostraban una mirada calmada y madura.

-Yo debo quedarme aquí...- ante aquellas palabras, Hiro asintió conforme. -te daré varias mantas, hará frío.- acabó esbozando una sonrisa reconfortante.

-No puede haber ido muy lejos.- concluyó centrando su mirada en el cielo grisáceo que gobernaba aquella fría madrugada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

El viento cada vez soplaba con mas fuerza, envolviendo su cuerpo con finos copos de nieve procedentes de un cielo gris y cerrado.

Llevaba horas caminando por aquella zona del bosque cercana a la montaña, no queriendo desistir en ello incluso cuando comenzó a nevar. Ahora aquella suave nieve se había convertido en una fría tormenta la cual amenazaba con no cesar, azotando su cuerpo y amenazándolo con caer al suelo sin fuerzas.

Esa noche no había conseguido dormir; tan solo había fingido que lo hacia delante de Hiro hasta que este se quedó dormido, aprovechando el momento para abandonar la vivienda e ir en busca de su amo, dejándole aquella simple nota al pelirrojo y llevando como abrigo poco mas aparte de la capa de Eiri que ya había tomado como suya.

No desistiría en su intento por encontrar a su amo. Aquel era el único lugar de los alrededores de Lejeune donde le quedaba por buscar y así lo haría. No se rendiría sin antes haber encontrado a Eiri.

Shuichi abrazó su propio cuerpo tratando de obtener mas calor de aquella capa que lo cubría, la cual comenzaba a humedecerse bajo la fría nieve. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el frío, haciendo juego con los blancos copos de nieve que jugaban a esconderse entre su cabello rosado.

Sus ojos violetas se sentían pesados, quería cerrarse al igual que su cuerpo tembloroso estaba a punto de rendirse ante el cansancio y el frío.

Sintió una presión en su pecho que parecía ahogarle, llevándose la mano hasta el mismo para apretar la prenda que lo cubría. No podía llorar, no en ese momento. Tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que encontrar a Eiri pese a cualquier cosa. sacudió la cabeza tratando de espabilarse, adoptando una mirada segura de si mismo, una mirada perseverante ante la situación.

Con piernas temblorosas pero decidido, siguió caminando, sintiendo como sus pies helados se enterraban en la nieve, dejando sus huellas en la misma. Unos pasos mas y su cuerpo calló al suelo.

Sus manos y rodillas quedaron hundidas en la fría nieve. Con impotencia, golpeó con un puño en la misma, rompiendo a llorar con rabia. Una rabia contenida al no haber podido hallar a su amo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante aquel pensamiento. Era imposible. Aquello no podía acabar ahora, después de haber sufrido tanto por estar junto al príncipe. No podía darse por vencido, eso no iba con él.

-Tengo que aguantar, tengo que encontrar a Yuki.- susurró entrecortadamente, secándose las lagrimas con la tela de su capa.

Se levantó nuevamente, tambaleándose para conseguir mantenerse en pie con dificultad.

Sus ojos violetas entreabiertos miraron el frente, abriéndose en su plenitud cuando enfocaron lo que parecían ser las ruinas de una cabaña; la misma cabaña ante la cual habia estado aquella tarde junto a Hiro.

Un intento de sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ante aquella visión. Luchando contra la tormenta consiguió caminar despacio, tratando de adentrarse entre el helado y viscoso riachuelo sin resbalar.

Consiguió adentrarse entre las ruinas que conformaban la puerta olvidada, dispuesto a resguardarse de ese modo de la fría nieve hasta que pasara la tormenta y pudiera seguir buscando a su amo.

Apoyó su espalda pesadamente contra la pared, sintiendo se respiración agitada y asfixiante. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando escapar un par de lagrimas que parecieron helarse sobre su frío rostro.

El sonido de algo que se asemejaban a débiles sollozos llamaron su atención, haciéndole abrir los ojos hasta que estos enfocaron la silueta de una persona a varios metros de él.

-Yu... Yuki...- aquel nombre sonó ahogado en su garganta, casi inaudible para cualquier otra persona.

Allí estaba, lo había encontrado. Eiri permanecía sentado en el suelo, reposando su espalda contra la pared. Shuichi esbozó una sonrisa ante aquella visión, caminando con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban hacia el rubio, deteniéndose en seco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que este tenia entre sus manos.

Su cuerpo tembló ya no por el frío, si no por la imagen de Eiri sosteniendo una daga con manos nerviosas cerca de su pecho, mostrando su rostro bañado en lagrimas en el cual destacaban unos apagados ojos dorados.

No pudo decir nada en aquel momento, su cuerpo estaba paralizado por el pánico, un pánico que incluso le impedía llorar.

Ante la sensación de estar siendo observado por alguien, Eiri elevó el rostro de forma inconsciente, esbozando una sonrisa entristecida la cual dio paso a una risita un tanto cínica al hallar a su esclavo frente a si.

-Que crees que haces aqui?. -preguntó el rubio con tono ausente, mirando sin ver al pelirrosa.

Shuichi sonrió de forma herida a la vez que las lagrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro finalmente liberadas por la presión en su garganta.

-Y después dices... que el egoísta soy yo.- comentó entrecortadamente manteniendo un tono de reproche.

El príncipe lo miró desconcertado ante el comportamiento de su esclavo, esperaba que se pusiera a gritar histérico o algo por el estilo, pero todo lo contrario; estaba como paralizado.

-Has pensado si quiera un poquito en lo que va a pasar si te clavas esa daga?- preguntó en un tono duro, no obteniendo respuesta alguna al respecto. -yo te amo... te necesito aquí, a mi lado. Maldita sea!.- Shuichi apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiéndose impotente ante la situación.

-Sigues siendo un egoísta...- murmuró con molestia ante las palabras de su esclavo.

Solo había que hacer lo que había que hacer. Él se merecía eso; su vida no debía continuar. Pero... Shuichi estaba allí... con su mirada perfecta invitándolo a desistir. Aquello le pareció imposible.

Apartando aquel intento de flaquear de su cabeza, atrajo un poco mas la daga hacia su pecho, aumentando el ritmo de su respiración.

-No Yuki! No lo hagas por favor!- gimió desesperado entre sollozos, acercándose hasta arrodillarse frente al rubio. -No importa lo que hayas echo, el pasado no importa. Debes... debes seguir adelante.- clamó tratando de hacerle entrar en razón. -Te amo Yuki.- volvió a repetir con seguridad, tanta seguridad que hizo titubear al rubio.

-No entiendes nada Shuichi.- sollozó esbozando una sonrisa irónica. -mejor vete, déjame solo.-

-Nunca, nunca voy a dejarte solo me entiendes?!-

-Ya lo hiciste antes.- le reprochó eludiendo la intensa mirada llena de desesperación de su esclavo.

-Yo me fui porque pensé que era lo mejor para ti.- respondió soltando un suspiro cansado. -pensé que te haría feliz el que me fuera. Después de todo siempre te quejabas de que estorbaba... porque fuiste hasta Sindhar a buscarme si luego me ibas a dejar Eiri?.-

Su corazón había latido aceleradamente al escuchar su nombre en labios de Shuichi; nunca lo había llamado de esa forma, nunca había oído de sus labios salir su verdadero nombre. Solo el de otro, el del fantasma que habitaba allí en esa cabaña.... Solo Yuki.

-Porque eres mío.- sus palabras escaparon de sus labios de forma inconsciente sin reparar en nada.

-Si, lo soy.- afirmó el pelirrosa sonriendo con ternura por primera vez desde que había entrado allí. -y tu también eres mío.-

Eiri le lanzó una mirada de furia gélida, sobresaltándose ante la improvisada calidez que le había transmitido su esclavo al abalanzarse contra él con la intención de envolverlo en un abrazo protector. Pero en vez de aquel abrazo, sintió las manos de Shuichi crisparse sobre sus hombros con cierto temblor, aferrándose a la tela de su capa.

-Yuki...- gimió en un tono doloroso, como si un fuerte dolor hubiera atravesado todo su cuerpo y parte de su alma.

El rubio buscó el rostro de su esclavo con cierta preocupación; enfocando si mirada temerosa en aquellos ojos violetas que permanecían bañados en lagrimas los cuales le devolvían la mirada. Entonces pudo sentir una sensación ya conocida; algo cálido se deslizaba entre sus dedos, tomando conciencia de la daga que aun empuñaba, aquella que contrastaba con una perfección pasmosa contra la seda de una camisa rasgada, contra una piel fría.

Su mirada dorada se cruzó nuevamente con la de su esclavo, el cual lo miraba sorprendido, con un leve vestigio de miedo temblando en sus labios. Con una extraña precisión, ambos observaron el costado izquierdo de Shuichi, donde su camisa estaba empapada en sangre y aquella daga se dejaba ver entre la misma.

El joven esclavo sintió como su vista se le nublaba y su cuerpo ardía en frío. Con un ultimo esfuerzo levantó sus ojos observando la mirada dorada del rubio preocupada y asombrada. Quiso decirle que lo amaba una vez mas, que siempre lo recordaría, pero su cuerpo acabó por desfallecer sobre el de Eiri, dejando al rubio completamente helado.

El momento se evaporó, quedando solo una estela de frío reconocimiento, atroz conocimiento. Su corazón dejó de latir, su alma se contrajo con tal sensación de humanidad, con tal dolor al sentir levemente la perdida, de forma casi anestesiada. Podía fingir que solo veía un cuerpo dormido entre sus brazos, obviando el flujo escarlata que escapaba lentamente a través de su costado, manchando aquella piel bronceada.

Los ojos cerrados y la respiración pausada procedente de su pequeño. Cuanto faltaría para que la muerte se hiciese presente? recordándole su simple mortalidad, recordándole una vez mas que la vida era fugaz. La de Shuichi había sido fugaz como la de las estrellas; una estrella que había logrado alumbrarle, y no era tanto el echo de alumbrar como era el de haberle devuelto la vida, unas ganas de seguir viviendo por él.

Que podía quedar allí sin el?. El mismo cascaron vació, envenenado con culpas liquidas. Enfermizo. Todo un sentido de búsqueda plasmado en una realidad absurda, su mundo de papel y tinta, un mundo de cristal. Frágil.

Sus labios dibujaron el nombre de Shuichi sin sonido alguno, una y otra vez, libertando lagrimas de maldita culpabilidad.

Que réquiem.

Y su voz que no lo acompañaba, era como si su mente estuviese desconectada de sus cuerdas vocales. De nuevo aquella sensación, aquel miedo. Sus manos volvieron a temblar aun sujetando la daga, acabando por soltarla para finalmente envolver el cuerpo del pequeño entre sus brazos, meciéndolo débilmente.

Nunca podría volver a tocar aquella piel cálida, ni mirarse en aquellos ojos violetas, ni escuchar aquellos berrinches tan quisquillosamente molestos de su esclavo.

Shuichi...

Negó con la cabeza de forma ausente. Intentó gritar su nombre en una búsqueda de respuesta a esa vida, pero su garganta se había quedado seca, igual que todo su cuerpo.

Continuara...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de Cathain:

Requiem: es una oracion que reza la iglesia por los difuntos.

Mnn, lo que quiero decir con la frase donde esta, es un sentido de burla, Yuki se esta burlando de su situacion, por eso dice eso. Algo que aclarar, nosotros aun no hemos hablado de las religiones que siguen los personajes, y creo que es algo de lo cual aun no vamos a hablar, no nos vamos a liar con eso, y es solo un fic, diversion personal, sin fines de lucro, les suena? pues eso. Requiem es un elemento tragico que incluimos alli, porque le da cierto sentido dramatico.

Bueno esta vez voy a hablar de los nombres de los reinos, eh visto interes en el asunto, asi q nada, las anecdotas XD. 'Ilion' lo saque de una enciclopedia de arte, esataba ojeando algunas pinturas y capte una de un tal "Duque o Lord de Ilion" y me gusto como sonaba para el reino de Yuki. 'Broglie' que es el reino de donde viene la Ayaka, tambien lo saque de la misma enciclopedia, solo q otro tomo (Es que soy fenomenal para los titulos -notese la ironia-) jeje. 'Sindhar' es un asunto totalmente distinto, es un juego de palabras de "Siddharta" practique con varias mezclas hasta q me salio ese, y q suena bien. Si hay algun curioso que pregunte que significa "Siddharta" es un personaje de un libro, que por pura casualidad lleva el mismo nombre, jaja es una historia de un hindu que no le gusta la religion de Brahma y lo abandona todo siguiendo otras corrientes, va de filosofia oriental. 'Saint Gasset' es otro juego de palabras "Saint Croix" que seria "Santa Cruz", el Saint lo saque de alli y el Gasset fue de un articulo q lei sobre Suiza en ese momento, asi que me gusto como sonaban. y 'Lejeune' "Leje" viene de un relog de Buda q me regalaron, herencia familiar, no es q el relog diga eso XD sino que comienza con "Lej" y bueno se lo adjunte a una palabra distorsionada q buscaba en el diccionario, cabe decir que no fue facil, ensaye muchas palabras. Siempre lo digo, soy mala buscando nombres.

Y nada esperamos sus flames, err... digo reviews ;;

---------------------------------------------------

Notas de Ai:

ohh.. snif....sniff.....Ainoah pasa la caja de clinex a los espectadores..shuichi

shuichi shuichi ya no esta kon nosotros .. era nesesario....no nos mateis tenemos k acabar

el fic..asi k si nos kereis matar esperad solo mm los kaps k faltan pa k acabemos U

bueno ya sabeis teneis k dejar revieww plaseee dejadlo - venga un beso hasta el sieguiente

cap

---------------------------------------------------

Notas de Saiyi:

Saiyi aparece ante todo el mundo con unos grandes lagrimones en sus ojitos eto... no se que decir respecto al final de este cap... solo que.. fue idea de Ai! saiyi señala ha Ai de forma acusadora para seguidamente echarse a los brazos de cath a llorar (Cath le da suaves palmaditas sobre la espalda, aguantándose las ganas de morderla jejeje) BUAAAAAA! SHUICHI! Pero que te han hecho cariño!!!!

Bueno, ahora un poco mas en serio, el final de este cap. Ha sido bastante fuerte... todo el cap. En si ha tenido mucha tensión (o eso es lo que hemos intentado hacer) pero es que el final... por lo menos para mi es algo bastante fuerte -- ya k no kiero k le hagan daño a mi niño. Bueno, ya sabeis que el final del fic esta aquí ya mismo y este cap. Es muy decisivo para el mismo, -- de verdad k siento muchísimo lo que hemos hecho, pero era necesario -- aquí tb asumo yo mi parte de culpa, por que aunque la idea fuera de Ai y esa parte la haya escrito Cath, yo acepte en que la cosa fuera de esa forma, asi que nada, si quereis matarme a mi tambien adelante -- pero bueno, pero que no dejéis de leer aquí, que aun queda un poco mas del fic, asi que leerlo hasta el final por favor -- y de nuevo, lo siento, hemos hecho lo que teníamos que hacer -- hemos trabajado mucho en este cap. Y bueno, quedo mas largo que los demás, pero no podíamos cortarlo, tenia que ser asi y aquí esta. Espero que pese a todo os haya gustado y lleguéis a leer el final --gracias por los comentarios del cap. anterior --

Pd: no dire nada respecto a lo k me han hecho pasar estas dos loquitas con el final, y el requien ese de las narices -

vale.. con todo el lio este de Shuichi, ya se me pasaba decir algo... yo, no pienso k a Yuki lo violaran, para nada. pero como Ai keria k se pusiera asi y Cath tb pensaba k aunke Kitazawa no le hiciera anda, los tios esoso si, pues se puso. ademas, k yo tb veo mejor el k lo violasen (si, soy mala, lo se) pero no creo k ni en el manga ni en el anime lo violasen, ya k lo he ke visto y leido no em dan pruevas de ello, al contrario, me dan pruebas de k no lo llegaron a violar, ahora, si a mi me dicen con total seguridad "en tal tomo dicen tal cosa o lo muestran" entonces, soy la 1º k lo acepto, pero por lo k he visto y se, no pienso para nada k lo violaran, y no em vale cierta imagen del manga en la k sale Yuki con al pistola y los pantalones a medio bajar, por k eso solo me demuestra k no llegaron a hacerle lo k pretendian, o creeis k Yuki despues de ser brutalmente violado por esos tios tendira fuerzas pa levantarse y demas??? yo creo k no. pues dicho keda solo es mi opinion


	26. Bonus: Leather

Bonus: Leather.  
By Chekie Girls  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
ATENCIONNNNN!!!! No quiero enredos acá, esto no es un capitulo oficial del fic, es en plan de posta, una cosa loca que salió de nuestras cabecitas . Es un bonus como esos que salen al final de algunos animes para que se hagan la idea, son especies de caps. con cosas que nunca pasaron, sueños, fantasías y demás cosas locas e interesantes en las que piensan nuestros queridos personajes. Este ya es el 5to bonus. Mnn este Bonus podria catalogarse como especial XD Seh, creo que si. Err tiene algo de cuero por aqui y por alla, un tanto fuertecito jeje asi que si no toleran mucho los lemons yaoi err... no lo lean. K/Hiro para las que lo pidieron, Enjoy.  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
El cuerpo de Hiro se encogió contra almohadones cubiertos en estética piel de cebra, respirando de forma agitada, mirándolo de forma fiera.  
  
Sonrió con satisfacción.  
  
-Abre las piernas.- ordeno K.  
  
-No me apetece.- respondió Hiro con una sarcástica sonrisa bailando en sus labios.  
  
K se acerco al pelirrojo deslizando la fusta entre las rodillas, deslizándola de forma lenta hacia abajo por la parte interior de sus muslos provocando que el cuerpo de Hiro temblara el placer de los escalofríos que le producía el cuero contra su piel levemente enrojecida.  
  
Cerro uno de sus ojos ante el inevitable cosquilleo que producía el toque del cuero contra su piel, se mordió el labio inferior en un vano intento por retener sus gemidos. Entreabrió un poco sus piernas al sentir como la fusta entraba en un delicioso contacto con su miembro.  
  
-Ábrelas Hiro.- ordeno nuevamente el rubio, usando esta vez un tono suave.  
  
El pelirrojo volvió a dedicarle una mirada fiera, sonrojándose ante la imagen tan incitante de K, vestido solo con sus pantalones de cuero, su piel cubierta en sudor y su cabello suelto. Cuando logro enfocar sus ojos azules se percato de que estaba perdido, K quería jugar y él por mas que forcejeara iba a terminar por sucumbir. Con lentitud abrió las piernas desviando su mirada a cualquier otro punto de la habitación.  
  
K se acerco al diván arrodillándose entre las piernas de Hiro y deslizo sus manos por sus muslos palpando la carne enrojecida y caliente, palpitando ante los azotes ofrecidos anteriormente, al acariciar cerca de su miembro provoco gemidos lastimados en su amante.  
  
-Creo que se me paso la mano, eh?.- preguntó, sonriendo nuevamente ante la mueca molesta y avergonzada en el rostro del pelirrojo.  
  
-Te excediste.- le reprochó Hiro.  
  
-Pero te gustó.-  
  
Sin esperar respuesta se inclino hasta posar sus labios en la zona lastimada, deslizando luego su lengua por la piel caliente de sus muslos, lamiendo con delicadeza a la vez que repartía pequeños mordiscos incrementando así los gemidos de Hiro  
  
-Awwwnn... K.- gimió sintiéndose al borde del clímax provocando que el rubio se detuviera.  
  
Observo el cuerpo bajo el suyo, las manos atadas con unos cintos de cuero impidiéndole alejarse pero permitiéndole a su vez la libertad suficiente como para cambiar de posición. Le guiño el ojo al pelirrojo antes de levantarse bruscamente para tomar la fusta olvidada y regresar con ella golpeando entre sus muslos con la fuerza suficiente como para no causar un daño fuera de lo placentero, provocando que Hiro gimiera con fuerza ante la descarga eléctrica de placer.  
  
Cerro sus ojos nuevamente en una breve contención de placer, no quería rendirse ante la necesidad de culminar aquel doloroso clímax.  
  
-Basta!... K...- jadeó el pelirrojo.  
  
K lo miro desde arriba con expresión hambrienta, no era suficiente, él quería verlo suplicar. Con naturaleza se acerco al pelirrojo y tomando su nuca entre una de sus manos lo hizo mirarlo directo a los ojos.  
  
-Hiro...- susurro con sensualidad. -Quiero que te des la vuelta.-  
  
El pelirrojo lo observo con miedo esta vez, sonrojándose por completo. Su mente gritaba que no lo hiciera, que luchara todo lo que pudiera para deshacerse de esas ataduras y salir de allí para no volver mas nunca, K tenia el maldito potencial como para hacerlo sentir sometido y a el no le gustaba esa sensación. Miro con fastidio al rubio, confrontando esa mirada azul cielo, retándole a que lo hiciera el mismo.  
  
K beso con intensa pasión al pelirrojo haciéndole olvidar la situación, la bochornosa circunstancia de la exposición, despertando nuevamente el deseo en cada milímetro de su piel, robando su voluntad.  
  
El rubio lo soltó, y Hiro gruño al sentir como lo abandonaba la calidez del otro cuerpo.  
  
-Date la vuelta.- ordenó nuevamente.  
  
Cerro los ojos y con algo de dificultad ante las ataduras se dio la vuelta, recostando su cuerpo contra los almohadones, relajándose contra ellos. El deseo de tener a K dentro de sí nublaba toda razón en su mente. Gimió ante el toque de la mano de K aplicando suavemente una especie de aceite en su piel, haciéndole hervir de frustración. Sentía como su vientre se contraía en suaves espasmos ante la espera. Jadeo ante el contacto de la fusta contra su trasero, escociendo su piel, invadiéndole de ardor y breve goce. Inconscientemente apretó entre sus manos los cintos de cuero que le ataban tratando de contener los gemidos. Luego de ese primer azote siguieron mas, y más leves laceraciones marcaron su piel excitándolo, obligando a arquearse contra los espontáneos contactos del cuero contra su cuerpo alimentando el fuego reprimido.  
  
K observó complacido el cuerpo del pelirrojo arquearse echando su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole detallar su boca ligeramente abierta por la cual escapaban jadeos mezclados con gemidos placenteros, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Una composición de éxtasis surcando completamente sus facciones.  
  
Cuando sintió detenerse la fusta contra su piel se derrumbo cansado contra los almohadones y gimió ante el toque suave contra su dolorida erección. Entreabrió uno de sus ojos para observar a K encontrándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro a la vez que terminaba por quitarse los pantalones y se acercaba a el. Tembló al sentir el cuerpo del rubio presionarse contra el suyo, todo húmedo por la transpiración, en esa habitación sí que hacia calor.  
  
K sonrió con cariño y deslizo su mano por el cuello de Hiro, acariciando u mejilla antes de depositar un breve y calmado beso. Con la otra mano procedió a desatar los cintos que ataban al pelirrojo, delineando las marcas rojizas que dejaron en la piel de su amante tratando de aliviar brevemente el ardor por la presión antes ejercida.  
  
-Por... Favor...- pidió Hiro en un leve tono de suplica.  
  
Volvió a besar los labios del pelirrojo antes de instarlo a colocarse de rodillas nuevamente, orden que Hiro obedeció sin muchas protestas. Al observarlo así no pudo evitar recordar todo el rato que llevaba conteniendo su erección. Se deslizo con lentitud dentro de Hiro, penetrándole de forma pausada hasta quedar completa y perfectamente dentro de aquella estrecha cavidad que lo obligo a gemir como en previos encuentros.  
  
Hiro empujó sus caderas de forma ansiosa contra el rubio sintiendo su trasero arder contra el vientre de K. Simio largamente ante el placer quemante pulsando dentro de su cuerpo, sintiéndose dominado por completo.  
  
-Más...- gimió con voz ronca y sin reparo ante la inamovilidad del rubio.  
  
No pudo evitar reír ante el pedido del pelirrojo, sin poder contenerse mas comenzó a moverse dentro de Hiro acelerando el ritmo de las embestidas, excitándose con cada lascivo gemido que brotaba de los labios del pelirrojo ante cada entrada en su cuerpo, siendo correspondido con iguales movimientos por parte de Hiro que empujaba a su vez convirtiendo cada penetración en una sensación dispar y casi primitiva.  
  
Y de pronto el torbellino de sensaciones duras y desesperadas se torno en uno de colores y rostros nuevos.  
  
-El Sultán solicita su presencia en sus habitaciones señor.- comunicó nuevamente uno de los sirvientes intentando no mirarlo directamente a los ojos y con un extraño nerviosismo.  
  
Parpadeó confuso antes de recordar que estaba muy entretenido en su propia fantasía personal. Siseo el nombre de Hiro con desesperación al sentir su erección insatisfecha oprimida entre sus pantalones. Se las iba a cobrar en cuanto volviera.

* * *

Notas:  
  
Cath:  
  
Ah! mil y un disculpas por la tardanza, la verdad pues mejor no digo nada, ya saben todas tenemos nuestros problemas personales asi que eso es todo. Respecto al Bonus jeje espero que se den por servidas las que querian mas de esta pareja y nada esto es un adelanto de lo que viene xD  
  
-------------  
  
Saiyi: bueno, antes que nada... aquí dejamos un bonus que teniamos que haber subido hace mucho pero que por cosas de la vida no ha podido ser hasta ahora u pensábamos dejarlo para despues del cap. 22 pero... como estamos tardando tanto en poder subirlo, hemos pensado que lo podiamos subir ya para que no os olvidarais de nosotras y que la espera sea menos (espero que Ai no nos pegue pro haberlo hecho sin consultar con ella... u) bueno, como ya comente en aquella advertencia que subi, aun vamos a tardar un poco con el cap. esta ya listo pero hasta que Ai no venga.. no lo podemos subir -- estamos trabajando en el cap. 23, asi que lo mismo los subimos los dos a la vez si es que estan acabados. Solo pido un pokitin mas de paciencia, y muchas gracias por las respuestas a la advertencia, con lectores asi da gusto en serio, gracias y sentiemos el retraso -- Bueno paso a comentar el bonus... PEDAZO DE LEMON K HA ESCRITO CATH!!! MADRE MIA!! he babeando leyéndolo!!! Como puede ser tan sado??? uf, este lemon me ha gustado mucho pues creo k o tengo mas k decir u este lemon me ha dejao tonta 


	27. 22

Dream Within   
By Chekie Girls

Cap. 22

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Observo la nieve caer a través del ventanal, sintiendo una leve molestia en su interior al haber dejado marchar solo a Hiroshi en busca de Shuichi y el príncipe Eiri. Aunque él nunca había sido del tipo aventurero, no se sentía cómodo al no tener noticias aun de sus huéspedes.

Tomó la taza de café humeante entre sus manos buscando algo de calor. La verdad era que a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndoles, había logrado tomarles cariño; hacia mucho tiempo que no conocía gente tan revoltosa; Hiroshi le recordaba mucho a su hermano mayor y Shuichi a una imagen que tenia de su mejor amigo de juegos cuando era solo un niño.

Frunció el ceño ante el toque brusco de la puerta principal, aun era muy temprano. Se acercó al pasillo principal esperando a que uno de los sirvientes abriera la puerta, sorprendiéndose ante la presencia la figura imponente de su primo Tohma.

El sirviente hizo una rápida inclinación antes de abrir la puerta por completo, permitiendo la entrada del rey de Saint Gasset y su escolta privada.

-Suguru.- saludó el rubio con un leve y elegante gesto de cabeza, manteniendo su característica sonrisa.

-Prepara el desayuno para su majestad y sus invitados.- ordenó el muchacho a una de las doncellas que estaba a sus espaldas, sin dejar de mirar a su primo.

-Agradezco tu amabilidad pero.. donde esta Eiri?- ante la pregunta de su primo, Suguru no pudo mas que tensarse.

-Si gustas acompañarme al estudio... creo que debemos hablar en privado.- le indicó a su primo adoptando un tono calmado en su voz.

Acompañado siempre de su incondicional Sakano, Tohma siguió al muchacho, sintiéndose impaciente. Al cerrar la puerta del estudio no pudo evitar el sentirse preocupado ante el monótono silencio del chico.

Tomó asiento en uno de sus sillones, manteniéndose el hombre de cabello oscuro de pie a su lado, atrayendo la mirada interesada y algo desconfiada del mas joven.

Los ojos verdes de Tohma siguieron el mismo camino que hicieron los de su primo, adoptando una sutil sonrisa ante la presencia de Sakano.

-Puedes hablar delante de él, es de confianza.- Sakano se mantuvo sumamente serio ante la "defensa" de su rey, al igual que Suguru relajó la expresión de su rostro dispuesto a hablar.

-El príncipe Eiri se marchó hace dos días, aun no sabemos que camino tomó. Hiroshi y Shuichi, el esclavo del príncipe, marcharon en su búsqueda.- tomó aire, manteniéndose serio ante la mirada seria y expectante pro parte de los ojos verdes del rubio. -su esclavo se marchó también, solo. Hiroshi partió apenas pasada la madrugada a buscarlos y aun no regresan. Lo que mas me preocupa de esta situación es que comenzó a nevar, ya sabes como es de impredecible el clima de Lejeune, aun mas cuando supongo que toda la ciudad esta completamente enturbiada con la neblina.- en un momento de debilidad, el muchacho giró su rostro hacia la ventana, suspirando levemente ante la idea de que el tiempo pudiese empeorar.

La mirada verde del rey se opacó por breves momentos, tornándose fría. Toda esta situación lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa; esperaba llegar a Lejeune y encontrar alli a Eiri, pero al parecer, los cosas no serian tan fáciles.

-------------------------------------------

Ajeno a la presencia de los otros dos, esbozó una mueca preocupada, siendo perfectamente conciente de en que lugar se encontraba y los recuerdo que podría traer a la mente del joven príncipe.

La nieve había cesado, los primeros rallos de sol penetraban débiles a través de las tejas rotas de aquélla cabaña, dando calidez al cuerpo que permanecía recostado en el suelo sobre una manta, envuelto por otra mas. A su lado, una figura permanecía inmóvil, tan solo observando distraídamente aquel rostro que se dejaba ver sereno.

Unos cristalinos ojos se fueron abriendo con dificultad, enfocando borrosamente la silueta de alguien conocido, alguien que había permanecido a su lado, velando por él.

-Mmmm... Yu... Yuki...- murmuró en un gemido ahogado, observando como aquellos ojos dorados ante sí lo miraban con un deje de molestia. –que... que ha pasado?- trató de incorporarse, pero un fuerte dolor en el costado le hizo desistir de ello.

En un acto reflejo se llevó una mano al costado, desviando sus ojos violetas hasta el mismo, observando como bajo la manta y la capa que cubría su torso, la piel era cubierto por una venda.

El dolor punzante y la venda manchada de sangre le hizo recordar lo ocurrido hacia varias horas; como Eiri trataba de quitarse la vida y como él en un intento desesperado por impedirlo, acabó por clavarse aquella daga en su propio costado.

Sin importarle esta vez el dolor, se incorporó hasta centrar su mirada asustada en su amo, abrazándolo en el mismo momento que todo se esclareció en su mente.

-Yuki estas bien! No te ha pasado nada.- sollozó manteniendo una sonrisa aliviada, aferrándose con brazos temblorosos al cuello del rubio.

-Claro que estoy bien, tu eres el único que estas herido baka.- sin responder al abrazo de su esclavo, Eiri le golpeó en la cabeza, consiguiendo con ello que Shuichi deshiciera el posesivo abrazo.

-Ite! Yuki! Por que me pegas?- con un gracioso gesto dolido se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, enterrando sus dedos entre el cabello rosado.

El rubio le respondió con una mirada indiferente, observando de reojo como el joven esclavo lo miraba enfurruñado con lagrimitas en sus ojitos violetas.

-Y yo que me preocupo por ti... que malo eres. Seguro que si me hubiera muerto ni habrías llorado.- adoptando esta vez un gesto molesto se cruzó de brazos, acabando por mirar de reojo a su amo.

-Sabes el susto que me has dado?- visiblemente enfadado, golpeó el suelo con el puño, no pudiendo evitar una mirada preocupada en sus ojos dorados.

-Yuki... yo...- acongojado ante la actitud de su amo, Shuichi volvió a sentarse sobre aquella manta, observando con algo de sorpresa la actitud que el rubio mostraba.

-Pensé que te perdería para siempre.- ante el desconcierto del joven esclavo, el príncipe lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

No dijo nada mas; aquel abrazo hablo por si mismo. Habia sentido el mayor miedo de su vida en el momento en que la sangre del joven esclavo resbaló entre sus dedos.

Shuichi mantuvo aquel silencio intacto, comprendiendo perfectamente el sentimiento que en aquel momento envolvía al príncipe.

-Ya ha pasado todo Yuki, yo... estoy bien.- esbozó una sonrisa tranquila, sintiendo como la frialdad de Eiri volvía a derretirse entre sus brazos. –los dos estamos bien, eso es lo importante.- acarició reconfortablemente el cabello rubio, susurrando palabras de alivio sobre el oído de su amo.

Ante las palabras tranquilizadoras del de cabellos rosados, Eiri esbozó una sonrisa aliviada. Se sintió en parte ridículo ante aquella situación; ante su propia actitud vulnerable, ante aquella muestra de sentimientos que él mismo creía perdidos, los cuales habían vuelto a surgir de su interior en el momento en que Shuichi hubo aparecido en su vida.

-Solo a ti...- se separó se Shuichi, girando su rostro para tratar de ocultar sus ojos vidriosos. –...solo a ti se te ocurre lanzarte sobre mi aun sosteniendo un arma tan peligrosa.- el tono de su voz al igual que el gesto en su rostro se dejó ver un tanto molesto al igual que nervioso, tratando de acabar con aquella situación tan incomoda para él.

-Yuki! no me regañes de nuevo!- refunfuñó bajo una graciosa expresión enfurruñada.

-Deja de hacer el idiota, no estoy de broma.-

-Yo...- ante el evidente remordimiento por parte del joven esclavo, Eiri suavizó la expresión, manteniendo aun así una mirada seria.

-No te das cuenta que podrías haber muerto?-

-Lo siento Yuki, es que... yo no quería que tu...- bajó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior. –es decir, no quiero que tu...- su voz tembló, se sentía incapaz de mencionar esa palabra en relación con el rubio.

En el fondo se alegró de haberse abalanzado a los brazos del príncipe, al menos de esa manera había evitado el que este acabara con su vida; con la de ambos.

Eiri elevó con una mano el rostro del esclavo, mostrando una suave sonrisa ante los vidriosos ojos violetas.

-No volveré a intentar algo así.-

-Yuki...- una expresión satisfecha apareció en su rostro, arrancando un asentimiento por parte de Eiri.

-Esto me ha servido para darme cuenta de que... estaré siempre contigo.- ante las palabras de Eiri, Shuichi se sonrojó, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, sintiendo las lagrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos violetas. –tenias razón, no puedo escapar de mi pasado, ni de ti, así que.. tengo que aprender a vivir con ello.- acabó adoptando un evidente tono de burla hacia si mismo, consiguiendo que la expresión del esclavo se tornara a una un tanto molesta.

-Yuki! mira que eres malo! Y yo que pensaba que te habías vuelto un romántico...- enfurruñado ante la actitud de su amo, se cruzó de brazos, volviendo la cara a un lado en un gesto de enojo infantil.

-No se puede cambiar a las personas de la noche a la mañana.- tomó con sus manos las mejillas del pequeño, consiguiendo que este se ruborizaran ligeramente, clavando sus ojos en los del rubio. -claro que... algunos no tienen remedio.- atrayendo el rostro sonrojado del pequeño hacia el suyo, besó sus labios con delicadeza, ahogando un sutil gemido de boca de su esclavo.

-El camino esta algo mas despejado ya pode... mos...- Hiro entró en la cabaña, encontrando ante sus ojos oscuros la imagen de un tierno beso.

Ante la interrupción del pelirrojo, Eiri rompió el beso para dedicarle una mirada de represalia, a la vez que Shuichi giró nervioso la cabeza hacia un lado tratando de disimular su vergüenza.

-Vaya, veo que estas mejor Shuichi, buen susto el que nos has dado.- tratando de disimular su incomodidad ante la pareja, Hiro se acercó a su amigo para revolver su cabello de forma juguetona.

-Hiro! Es que incluso cuando estoy al borde de la muerte vas a seguir despeinándome?- protestó con gesto aniñado, obteniendo una mirada desconfiada tanto por parte de su amigo como de su amo.

-No seas exagerado, si ha sido un rasguño de nada.-

-Como que un rasguño de nada? Pero si sangré mucho incluso me desmayé!- se defendió adoptando un gesto exagerado ante su amigo.

-Shuichi, la daga no alcanzó ningún órgano vital, tan solo ha sido un corte superficial; sin demasiada importancia.- Explicó el pelirrojo, recibiendo como respuesta una expresión confundida por parte del esclavo.

-Eto.. Hiro, te importa explicármelo ahora de una forma que lo entienda?- el esclavo se llevó la mano tras la nuca, esbozando una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

-Baka, que no vas a morirte, así que deja ya de exagerar.- intervino el joven príncipe con gesto despreocupado.

-A no? Entonces por que me desmayé?-

-A causa del frió. Estabas helado.- volvió a explicar Hiro, recibiendo una mirada interesante de los ojos violetas. –vamos, que si te hubieras muerto, habría sido por el frío.- una sonrisa un tanto divertida escapó de labios del pelirrojo, dando con ella a entender que no había de que preocuparse. -Eso si, hay que curar muy bien la herida, la daba estaba oxidada, puede infectarse.-

-Eso no es problema, Yuki me cuidará, verdad Yuki?- con gesto mimoso se acercó al rubio, llegando a restregar su mejilla contra el brazo del mismo.

-Yo no he dicho eso.-

-Vamos Yuki, si se que lo estas deseando verdad?.-

-Eh... creo que es mejor que nos marchemos ya de aquí, antes de que empiece a nevar de nuevo...- comentó Hiro visiblemente nervioso ante la actitud cargante de su amigo, comprobando como la paciencia de Eiri acabaría en cualquier momento.

-Por cierto Hiro, que haces tu aquí? Como nos encontraste?- para alivio de su amo, Shuichi se separó de él, prestando ahora mas atención a su amigo.

-Cuando me desperté y vi tu nota, la cual me costó bastante descifrar...- ante el comentario, el joven de cabellos rosados desvió la mirada a otro lado visiblemente avergonzado. -... salí enseguida a buscarte. Conociendo lo loco que eres, me esperaba cualquier cosa. Hasta que di con esta cabaña y entré a resguardarme del frío.- comentó tranquilamente, tomando una bocanada de aire para continuar. –lo primero que vi fue al príncipe Eiri contigo entre sus brazos. Corrí hasta vosotros cuando me di cuenta que no te movías y que el príncipe estaba...- una mirada un tanto amenazante por parte del aludido hacia el pelirrojo le hizo desistir de acabar la frase.

-Que? Que pasaba con Yuki?- preguntó el esclavo interesado, enfocando sus grandes ojos violetas en los oscuros de su amigo.

-Nada, solo que entre los dos conseguimos curarte la herida, y te cubrimos con las mantas que traía. Estabas completamente helado.-

-Solo a él se le ocurre adentrarse en el bosque en plena tormenta de nieve y de madrugada.-

-Yuki! Después de que lo hice por ti...- antes de que Shuichi se lanzara sobre él, Eiri se levantó, dejando que el pequeño cayera de cara al suelo, quejándose ante el brusco movimiento que le recordó la herida que mantenía. –Yuki por que eres tan malo!!!!- lloriqueó de forma infantil, obteniendo una mirada de aquellos ojos dorados, la cual acompañó a una sutil sonrisa.

-Marchémonos.- asintiendo ante las palabras de su amo, Shuichi se levantó con algo de dificultad, siendo finalmente ayudado por la mano extendida del rubio.

Una vez en pie, se tambaleó ante la incomodidad de la herida y su cuerpo debilitado, llegando a sujetarse al brazo de Eiri con ambas manos. El joven príncipe lo tomó en brazos, provocando un leve quejido ante el movimiento, el cual se reemplazó enseguida por un leve sonrojo y una mirada un tanto avergonzada por parte del pequeño.

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en los labios de Eiri, caminando hasta la entrada de aquella cabaña en ruinas; caminando hacia el futuro para dejar atrás su pasado.

Suspirando pesadamente dedicó una ultima mirada al interior de aquel lugar, sintiendo como los ojos violetas estaban clavados en su rostro captando cada una de sus expresiones. Pronto fueron sus ojos dorados los que captaron los del esclavo, al igual que sus labios se curvaron hasta esbozar una suave sonrisa.

-Esto... ya pertenece al pasado.-

-Yuki...- susurró muy bajito, sin apartar su mirada de la del rubio, acurrucándose sobre su pecho cuando este dio media vuelta dispuesto a dejar todo aquello atrás.

-Supongo que ellos se entenderán...- Hiro se encogió de hombros para seguidamente recoger las mantas que había traído y encaminarse junto a los otros dos a la ciudad.

--------------------------------------------

Se colocó las botas esta vez limpias de barro, sabiéndose observado tanto por la mirada de su primo como la de su fiel Sakano.

-Piensas ir a buscarlos?- preguntó cautelosamente el joven de dieciséis años.

Unos ojos verdes iguales a los suyos le miraron, mostrando a su vez una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro que se había mantenido tenso desde su llegada a la ciudad de Lejeune.

-Creo que eso es obvio.- contestó con palabras precisas, obteniendo un asentimiento aprobatorio por parte del joven.

-Pero majestad, no sabemos como puede estar el bosque, quizás el camino este cortado debido a la nieve.- intervino Sakano evidentemente preocupado ante la decisión de Tohma.

-Sakano, tu quédate aquí por si vuelven, iré yo solo.-

-Pero majestad, no debería...- una mirada de advertencia por parte de los ojos verdes le hicieron enmudecer.

-Agradezco tu preocupación.- finalizó con una sonrisa.

Tohma se levantó del sillón donde se había calzado las botas. Caminó hacia la entrada seguido tanto de su primo como de Sakano, quien lo seguía con una actitud nerviosa e intranquila.

Alargó el brazo para abrir la puerta, acción que detuvo cuando llamaron a la misma, reaccionando con abrirla de inmediato.

-Eiri!- exclamó sorprendido al ver al joven príncipe frente a él.

Cambió su expresión de asombro a una un tanto incomoda al darse cuenta como el joven príncipe traía en brazos a Shuichi quien parecía dormido.

Por su parte, Eiri tampoco pudo evitar la sorpresa al ver a su cuñado en aquel lugar. Ya se imaginaba que habría estado siguiéndole la pista desde que se fue de Ilion, pero jamás pensó encontrárselo precisamente en Lejeune.

-Eiri, estas bien?- preguntó Tohma visiblemente preocupado.

-Perfectamente.- comentó secamente, pasando al lado del rey sin siquiera detenerse a mirarle. –Hiroshi esta guardando los caballos, yo voy a llevar a Shuichi a la habitación, esta herido.- le comentó a Suguru, quien asintió con la cabeza para caminar tras el príncipe con la intención de ayudarle.

Los ojos verdes de Tohma clavados en el príncipe, siguieron la figura de este hasta que desapareció tras el largo pasillo.

-Ha sido una suerte que hayan aparecido majestad.- Sakano se secó el sudor de su frente, suspirando aliviado ante la llegada del príncipe. –majestad?- volvió a repetir ante la indiferencia de Tohma.

-Esta muy grave?- preguntó el joven con un tono preocupado cuando Eiri depositó el cuerpo del esclavo en la cama.

-No. Ha sido una herida superficial.-

-Entiendo.- sonrió aliviado, observando como Shuichi dormía tranquilo.

-Cuanto hace que esta él aquí?- Suguru se tensó ante la pregunta del príncipe, manteniendo una perfecta apariencia de tranquilidad ante este.

-Desde esta mañana temprano.-

-Ya veo...- susurró para si mismo, suavizando la expresión para volverse a mirar al joven. –cuida de Shuichi un momento, tengo algo que hablar con Tohma.-

Sus ojos verdes permanecían clavados en el paisaje nublado que se dejaba ver a través de aquel gran balcón perteneciente a una de las salas de la casa.

Sin llegar a girarse, sonrió con algo de ironía ante la presencia que se cernía a sus espaldas.

-Por que estas haciendo esto, Eiri?- preguntó acabando por girarse a encarar al joven príncipe.

-Por que es mi vida.-

-Y por eso quieres arruinarla? por un simple esclavo?- preguntó molesto, obteniendo una mirada amenazante por parte de los ojos dorados.

-No me importa lo que pienses, ya he decidido lo que quiero hacer, y nadie va ha hacerme cambiar de idea.- el rey no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriese su cuerpo, al igual que no pudo evitar el sentirse amenazado bajo aquella actitud prepotente por parte de Eiri.

-Como es posible que un simple esclavo te haya podido cambiar Eiri? Que has visto en él?-

-No me ha cambiado, solo ha descubierto como soy en realidad, y me ha enseñado a descubrirme a mi mismo.- contestó manteniendo una actitud tranquila, dejando incluso entre ver una sutil sonrisa sincera en sus labios. -Y respecto a tu segunda pregunta, creo que también queda contestada.-

-No voy a insistirte mas.- una mirada recelosa por parte de los ojos dorados del príncipe se centró en los verdes del otro. –haz lo que quieras.-

-Vaya, pensé que me resultaría mas difícil "convencerte"- el príncipe dejó escapar una risita irónica ante la idea. –ya que si mal no recuerdo, lo que tu pretendías era que Shuichi desapareciera a cualquier precio.- aquella sonrisa burlona que mantenían sus labios acabó por convertirse en una mueca molesta.

Sus palabras parecieron recriminar la actitud de Tohma; culparlo por lo ocurrido antes de que el joven esclavo se marchara de Ilion.

Negó con la cabeza, centrando de nuevo sus intensos ojos verdes en los de Eiri, caminando hasta acabar frente a él; bastante cerca para llegar a tomar el rostro del rubio entre sus manos.

-Yo mismo me encargue de desterrar a esos tipos, no me gustó el trabajo que hicieron.- reconoció el rey, recibiendo como respuesta el que Eiri se apartara de él. –aunque no lo creas, no era mi intención hacer daño al esclavo, tan solo que lo alejaran de Ilion.-

-Eso me da lo mismo, de igual forma le hiciste daño a Shuichi y me hiciste daño a mi.- finalizó en un tono dolido con respecto al rey, consiguiendo que un brillo intranquilo pasaran a formar parte de los ojos bien abiertos de este.

-Eiri...-

-Je, resulta gracioso... siempre has tratado de protegerme, y has acabado por hacerme daño.- el joven príncipe negó con la cabeza, pasando despreocupadamente su mano por el cabello rubio.

-Créeme que me arrepiento de ello.-

-Pues si de verdad te arrepientes y quieres ayudarme, déjame tomar mis propias decisiones.- un silencio y una mirada arrepentida fue la única respuesta por parte del rey. –Shuichi... es lo que quiero.- comentó en voz baja, adoptando una expresión en su rostro que Tohma jamás había visto.

-Pero Eiri él... no sabe...-

-Se lo he contado todo.- interrumpió, consiguiendo una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Tohma. –y lo ha aceptado.- finalizó bajo una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Ya veo...-

-Ahora, solo me queda enfrentarme a mi padre y a todo un reino.- una sonrisa burlona hacia si mismo surcó sus labios, obteniendo otra aunque fingida, por parte del rey.

-No te será fácil.-

-Lo se, pero quiero luchar... por mi y por lo que quiero.- Tohma lo miró seriamente, pudiendo descifrar sinceridad en la mirada del joven príncipe, seguridad en su voz, en sus palabras. –vas a apoyarme?- preguntó con la mirada fija en los ojos verdes de su cuñado.

Dudó por un momento. Eiri tenia toda la razón; por querer protegerlo había acabado haciéndole daño. Quizás ya era hora de cambiar su "estrategia" y dejar que el joven príncipe hiciera su vida, y por supuesto... él iba a poyarle en su decisión.

-Puedes contar conmigo.-

------------------------------------------------

Shuichi se aferró con fuerza a la pierna de Hiro ante la mirada nerviosa de este y la expresión un tanto exasperada del joven príncipe.

-Shuichi no es para tanto, nos volveremos a ver.- comentó el pelirrojo sacudiendo su pierna en un vano intento por deshacerse de lo que colgaba de ella.

-Mentira! te vas a ir a Sindhar y te olvidaras de mi! Hirooooo!- lloriqueó mirando a su amigo con los ojitos llenos de lagrimas.

Había llegado le momento de separarse, de que cada uno tomara su camino. Había sido mucho tiempo juntos, muchos sucesos que ambos habían vivido. Pero Hiro había decidido quedarse a servir en la corte del reino de Sindhar; allí tenia algo mas que un puesto...

-Claro que no Shuichi, jeje...- dejó escapar una risita nerviosa ante los pucheros en los que se contraía el rostro del de cabellos rosados. -podrás escribirme cuando quieras, y yo te responderé. Además, mis padres viven en Saint Gasset, tendré que visitarlos en las vísperas de navidad. Así que nos volveremos a ver.- en un gesto cariñoso revolvió el cabello rosado del pequeño, observando como los ojitos violetas se dejaban ver entre el flequillo.

-Enserio?- cuestionó soltando levemente su agarre. -Y me visitaras Hiro? porque si no lo haces te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo y pateare tu trasero.- culminó mirándolo un tanto amenazante, consiguiendo que el pelirrojo sonriera forzadamente.

-Que si hombre, suéltame ya o el príncipe Eiri acabará por dejarte aquí...- susurró divertido en el oído del joven esclavo.

Ante aquellas palabras, Shuichi dedicó una mirada a su amo, percatándose de cómo este estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Acabó por soltar al pelirrojo con reticencia, mirándolo con tristeza. No se quería separar de su amigo; Hiro lo había ayudado mucho y estaba muy apegado a él. No quería que se marchara.

Su mirada se centró cariñosa en el joven esclavo, le iba a hacer falta. Colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su amigo, dedicando una mirada a aquellos ojos violetas bañados en lagrimas antes de atraerlo en un abrazo fraternal que Shuichi correspondió con igual cariño.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar Shuichi.- le susurró de forma suave, tratando de disimular el nudo que sentía en su garganta. -así que no hagas tanto berrinche.- Shuichi asintió en respuesta, limpiándose los ojos para acabar soltando a Hiro con la intención de despedirse de Suguru.

Tohma miró con gracia la forma nerviosa en la que el esclavo se acercaba hacia ellos tras despedirse de sus amigos. Tal vez era lo que realmente necesitaba Eiri; alguien sencillo que le alegrara la vida, alguien lo suficientemente inocente como para perdonar sus desplantes y amarle por lo que era, sin recriminaciones ni nada.

Observó con cierta melancolía la forma en que Eiri le regañaba al joven esclavo instándolo a apresurarse, tomándolo con cuidado para que subiera al caballo junto a él.

Agitando la mano en el aire con movimientos efusivos, Shuichi se volvió a despedir de su amigo quien le respondía con el mismo gesto, observando como aquel muchacho que tan hondo había calado en él se alejaba de aquel lugar.

-Nos volveremos a ver Shuichi, ojalá seas feliz, te lo mereces.- murmuró para si mismo, atrayendo una mirada comprensiva por parte de Suguru, quien sonrió sutilmente.

Los ojos dorados captaron los vestigios de sol que marcaban el casi completo amanecer. Pensó en lo poco que les faltaba para llegar a Ilion; para enfrentarse a algo mas que a su padre y todo un reino; a si mismo.

Con cuidado de no lastimarle debido a su reciente herida, estrechó un poco mas el cuerpo de Shuichi entre sus brazos con la tonta excusa de sostener mejor las riendas de su caballo. El joven esclavo tal cual gato mimoso se acurrucó mas contra el pecho del príncipe, regalándole una sonrisa antes de enfocar sus ojos violetas en el camino.

--------------------------------------------------

Eiri detuvo su caballo, observando en la lejanía la figura del palacio donde se había criado, sintiéndose amenazado y un tanto temeroso ante su propio regreso y ante lo que se debía enfrentar ahora.

-Ocurre algo Eiri?- preguntó Tohma deteniendo su caballo y mirando hacia atrás al percatarse de la detención del príncipe.

-Yuki...- murmuró Shuichi dándole un golpecito con el codo en el estomago, atrayendo la mirada distraída del rubio.

Con un gesto de cabeza, el joven esclavo le indicó que mirara al frente, encontrándose de ese modo con los ojos verdes de Tohma clavados en él.

-Esta todo bien?- volvió a preguntar, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del príncipe.

-Si.- el rey sonrió tranquilo, dispuesto a poner en marcha su caballo cuando la voz de Eiri se deslizó suave hasta sus oídos. -adelántate tu, yo iré después.- una expresión confusa apareció en el rostro del rey ante aquella petición. –no quiero que mi padre vea aun a Shuichi. Así que... comunícale mi regreso, nada mas.-

-Como quieras...- aun sin estar del todo conforme con la actitud del príncipe. -Eiri.- le llamó Tohma acercándose a él antes de obedecer la petición del príncipe. –volveré a Saint Gasset en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino, si necesitas algo ya sabes donde estoy, cuentas con el apoyo de Mika también, ella te quiere mucho.-

-Gracias.- fue la única palabra que asomo por los labios del joven príncipe, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de su esclavo.

Tohma asintió con una sonrisa tranquila antes de tirar de las correas de su caballo, instándolo a acelerar el paso seguido de Sakano, dejando a los otros dos en aquel lugar.

-Yuki, por que no quieres que tu padre sepa que estoy aquí?-

-Eh? Por que quiero que se entere en su debido momento.- sonrió ante su idea.

-Que quieres decir?-

-Nada, ya te enteraras tu también.- ignorando la confusión del esclavo, Eiri indicó a su caballo que caminara, tomando otro camino distinto al de Tohma con la intención de entrar por una de las puertas traseras de palacio.

Tras dejar a su caballo en los establos de palacio con la debida precaución de no ser visto, Eiri se adentró con Shuichi por la puerta que daba lugar a los calabozos; la mas segura para no ser vistos por numerosos guardias ni sirvientes.

Sintió un apretón en su mano, girando la cabeza hasta dedicar una mirada al joven esclavo, quien parecía temeroso al caminar por aquellos pasillos de piedra que tan fríos le parecían y tan malos recuerdos le traía.

Eiri respondió al agarre, recibiendo una mirada inquieta por parte de los ojos violetas, respondiéndole al pequeño con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

De igual forma, Shuichi sonrió algo mas tranquilo, suspirando pesadamente para seguir caminando hasta llegar a atravesar aquel largo pasillo custodiado por varios guardias que poco caso hicieron a la presencia del joven príncipe.

----------------------------------------------

-Su alteza, el Rey de Saint Gasset.- anunció uno de los guardias.

El rey de Ilion se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras; no había pasado ni cuatro dias y ya Tohma había vuelto? Esperaba que se tratasen de buenas noticias...

El hombre de cabellos rubios entró en la habitación real haciendo una leve inclinación ante su suegro, tomando asiento en uno de lo sillones frente al pequeño escritorio de madera.

-Tohma, ha sucedido algo malo?- preguntó preocupado.

-No majestad, el príncipe Eiri ha vuelto a Ilion.-

-Gracias a los Dioses. -exclamó contento el hombre, gesticulando con las manos a la vez que miraba hacia arriba. -Ese muchacho... un día de estos me va a matar.- comentó molesto, pero no por ello menos contento ante la llegada de su hijo mayor. -pero como esta él? porque no a venido contigo?.-

-El viaje ha sido algo largo majestad, le dije que yo me encargaría de comunicarle a usted su regreso. Es mejor dejarlo descansar.- comentó tranquilamente, cumpliendo perfectamente con la petición del principe.

-Entiendo... y Tatsuha?.- cuestiono nuevamente, recordando como efectivamente tenia dos hijos y los dos habían estado "desaparecidos."

-Tatsuha aun sigue en Sindhar.- explicó relajando su expresión, esbozando una sonrisa un tanto divertida. -Eiri me comunicó que no había querido volver con ellos. Pero que no se preocupara majestad, el Sultán de Sindhar lo ha invitado a quedarse una temporada.-

-Según mis consejeros este no es buen momento para viajar al reino de Sindhar, eso me preocupa, creo que lo mejor será escribirle a Tatsuha.-medito en voz alta el rey.

-Si me permite su majestad, creo que este es el momento exacto para entablar buenas relaciones con Sindhar, tuve la oportunidad de conocer hace una temporada al nuevo sultan y es un hombre un tanto excéntrico y poderoso, pero por otro lado tambien es una persona flexible a pesar de las costumbres tan feroces que rigen a su reino. -comento el rubio, regalándole una mirada comprensiva al hombre frente a si.

-Perfecto, creo que te debo las gracias por ayudarme con este asunto Tohma. Realmente agradezco el aprecio que tienes por mis hijos, yo ya estoy muy viejo para embarcarme en una empresa de esa categoría. Creo que ya es tiempo de ceder el trono a Eiri.- Tohma observo por segundos el rostro cansado de su suegro, reconociendo por breves instantes algo perdido.

No apostaba porque Eiri fuera el sucesor a la corona, no con las intenciones que bien sabia que este tenia referente a no abandonar a su esclavo y al desistir en su boda con la princesa Ayaka, pero no era su deber decírselo al rey, ni decidir por los demás. Tal y como habia aceptando ante Eiri, no se inmiscuiría mas en su vida.

-Una acertada decisión.- contestó con reserva, esbozando una sonrisa ante el hombre. -majestad creo que este es el momento adecuado para regresar a atender Saint Gasset, quiero llegar hoy mismo, no me gusta dejar tanto tiempo sola a Mika.- el rubio se levantó ante el asentimiento del rey, estrechando la mano que su suegro le ofrecia.

Dejando al rey de Ilion nuevamente solo en aquella habitación, salió de la misma, dispuesto a emprender el camino hacia su reino; su misión ya había acabado alli.

---------------------------------------------------

Una vez dentro de palacio, el rubio miraba de un lado a otro, manteniéndose cuidadoso a la hora de caminar por allí, llegando a esconderse tras alguna esquina acompañado de su esclavo ante la presencia de algún sirviente.

-Uf... estoy mas nervioso que cuando jugaba de pequeño al escondite.- comentó divertido el esclavo, recibiendo una mirada desconfiada por parte del rubio. –que? No me mires así, es verdad, me ponía muy nervioso tratando de que no me vieran.- en un gesto gracioso, se llevó la mano tras la nuca, sacando la lengua inocentemente.

-Ya...- murmuró Eiri ante la simpática imagen que se había hecho al respecto. –date prisa.- tomando a Shuichi de la mano y aprovechando el que no había nadie por aquel pasillo, corrió hasta quedar frente a su habitación, sacando la llave de la misma.

-Date prisa Yuki, creo que viene alguien.- nervioso, miró de un lado a otro, tratando de averiguar de donde procedían aquellos pasos. –Yuki que vie...- no acabó la frase cuando Eiri tiró de él, introduciéndolo en la habitación y cerrando la puerta con llaves.

-Por poco...- comentó el rubio apoyado contra la puerta, pasándose una mano sobre la frente.

-Jeje, pensé que nos descubrirían .- rió divertido ante la mirada examinante de su amo, quedando sentado sobre la cama. –eh? Yuki? por que me miras asi?- preguntó travieso, fingiendo seguidamente una expresión inocente ante la esperada cercanía por parte de Eiri.

Un silencio bastó para dar por respondida la pregunta. Shuichi observó impaciente como su amo caminaba hacia él, llegando a perder sus ojos violetas en los dorados cuando el príncipe se halló justamente frente a si.

-Yuki...- susurró cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el calor de la mano del rubio acariciar su mejilla.

Poco a poco fue el calor y la cercanía de unos labios lo que sintió cerca de los suyos, sabiéndose igualmente envuelto por la presencia del príncipe, quien delicadamente, empujó el cuerpo del esclavo hasta hacerlo quedar tendido en la cama. Eiri se colocó de rodillas entre las piernas de Shuichi, irguiendo su cuerpo para acabar quitándose la camisa, llegando a despojar su torso de la misa para lanzarla lejos.

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en los labios del esclavo ante la acción del rubio, quien acabó por inclinarse sobre él para apoyarse con sus brazos en la cama, manteniéndose retirado de Shuichi pero lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar a besar aquellos labios que se abrían gustosos para él.

El ritmo de sus bocas se intensificó dejando que las lenguas de ambos jugaran entre si, siendo esta vez los brazos de Shuichi alrededor del cuello del otro los que incitaban al príncipe a que se tumbara sobre él, orden que este obedeció al instante.

Aquel beso lleno de necesidad se vio interrumpido en el mismo momento en que alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación, centrando la atención de la pareja en la misma.

-Jo.. pero quien es ahora?- refunfuñó el pequeño de cabellos rosados, dedicando una mirada molesta a la puerta, como si pudiera ver a través de la misma a quien había detrás.

-Eiri?- una voz dudosa se escuchó desde el exterior de la habitación.

-Yuki ahora no pue... mfhgmht!- el príncipe cubrió la boca de su esclavo con la mano, evitando que este hablase mas de la cuenta.

-Sssshh... es mi padre.- comentó bajito, apartando la mano de la boca que cubría para levantarse de la cama bajo la mirada dudosa de los ojos violetas.

-Eiri, voy a entrar.- comentó el rey desde fuera.

-Yuki, si entra me vera! Y tu no quieres, que hago?- alterado, comenzó a mirar de un lado para otro, buscando algún sitio donde esconderse.

-Escóndete bajo la cama.- propuso tranquilamente el rubio, colocándose la camisa sobre los hombros para ir a abrir.

-Bajo la cama? Pero Yu...-

-Escóndete y punto.- en el mismo momento en que el joven príncipe alcanzó el pomo de la puerta, Shuichi saltó de la cama, escondiéndose bajo ella en un acto de pura reacción.

Una sonrisa divertida surcó los labios de Eiri, negando con la cabeza para enseguida abrir la puerta, encontrándose con el puño de su padre en su pecho cuando este fue a golpear de nuevo la puerta.

Una mirada amenazante por parte de los ojos dorados se centraron en el puño de su padre contra su pecho, mirando seguidamente de igual forma al hombre, encontrándose con la mueca un tanto nerviosa de este.

Ante la tensa situación entre padre e hijo, el rey acabó por abrazar al príncipe bajo la llorosa mirada de Shuichi quien observaba la emotiva escena en la que Eiri permanecía inmutable, desde debajo de la cama, temiendo el comenzar a llorar emocionado en cualquier momento.

-Como has podido hacerle algo asi a tu padre?- el rey rompió el abrazo, clavando su mirada severa en la expresión indiferente de su hijo. -y si hubiera muerto en tu ausencia?- sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, siento observados en todo momento por Shuichi quien temia el tener que salir de su escondite con el propósito de defender a su Yuki.

-Me dejas descansar o tienes algo mas que decirme?- preguntó el rubio tranquilamente, divertido ante la mueca exasperada de su padre.

-Eiri! Como puedes...-

-Mañana quiero que organices una reunión en la tarde.- interrumpió adoptando esta vez una mirada seria, un brillo decidido en sus ojos dorados. –tengo algo importante que comunicar.- ante las palabras del príncipe, el hombre esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha, olvidándose por un momento de regañar a su hijo.

-Mañana tendrás tu reunión.- asintió no pudiendo ocultar su felicidad ante aquellas palabras, ante la posible noticia de que su hijo mayor quisiera comunicar oficialmente su ocupación al trono.

Dándose media vuelta, salió de la habitación, dejando a su hijo "solo" en la misma. Eiri lo observó desconfiado, cerrando la puerta una vez que apreció como el rey tomaba uno de los pasillos. Suspiró cansado, dejándose caer sobre la puerta una vez la hubo cerrado con llave.

-Que es lo que tienes que anunciar Yuki?- ante la pregunta, desvió su mirada hasta centrarla en Shuichi, quien trataba de salir dificultosamente de debajo de la cama.

Esbozó una sonrisa ante la pregunta, caminando hasta su esclavo para agacharse y ayudarle a salir de allí.

-Tu también te enteraras mañana.- susurró acariciando la mejilla del pequeño, consiguiendo que este cerrara los ojos al contacto. –ahora sal de ahí, tenemos algo que hacer...-

Lo tumbó sobre la cama, desenvolviendo las sabanas con cada movimiento de sus cuerpos inquietos y deseosos ante un nuevo contacto.

Aquella noche la luna lucia espléndidamente llena sobre el cielo de Ilion, penetrando con su luz en el interior de la habitación; dando forma a la silueta de ambos amantes.

Con decisión comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Shuichi, el cual permanecía bajo el suyo. Lo acariciaba sobre la fina tela que cubría su torso, despojándolo a su vez de la misma para dejar al descubierto la bronceada piel del pecho que enseguida fue acariciada por sus labios deseosos de probar aquel sabor dulce y peligroso que siempre conseguía extasiar sus sentidos.

Ante el contacto cálido de los labios de su amo sobre su piel ardiendo, Shuichi dejó escapar un suspiro, cerrando sus ojos violetas a la vez que su pecho comenzaba a agitarse bajo los besos del rubio.

Eiri consiguió deshacerse totalmente de la camisa del chico, sintiendo bajo sus labios el movimiento que ejercía aquel pecho. Esbozó una sonrisa suave, sintiendo como las manos del pequeño se enredaban necesitadas entre su cabello rubio, tirando suavemente de él a medida que los besos comenzaban a bajar por el cuerpo de este.

Dedicó una rápida mirada a la venda que cubría el costado de Shuichi, pasando los labios sobre la misma como si nada se interpusiera entre sus labios y la piel del esclavo.

Al llegar a su vientre escuchó como el muchacho de cabellos rosados susurraba su nombre de forma entrecortada; escondido entre la respiración agitada y los débiles jadeos que comenzaban a escapar tímidamente de sus labios. Eiri enfocó su mirada hasta clavar aquellos penetrantes ojos en el rostro de Shuichi, observándolo tímido y a su vez bañado en un evidente tono de placer.

El rubio se movió sobre el chico para volver a acercar sus labios a los de él, uniéndolos en un beso tierno pero intenso, recibiendo como repuesta que Shuichi se aferrara fuertemente a su cuello. Eiri pasó sus brazos con algo de dificultad por la espalda de su esclavo hasta rodear su cuerpo para seguidamente moverlo hasta hacerlo quedar sobre él. Rompió el beso a la vez que abría los ojos para observar el rostro sonrojado y sudoroso del joven esclavo; aquella expresión que tanto le gustaba.

Al percatarse de la detención por parte del príncipe, Shuichi abrió los ojos algo aturdido, sonriendo a su amo tímidamente cuando la mano de este acarició su mejilla. Esta vez fue el pequeño quien comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa del otro; consiguiendo dejar después de varios intentos y varias risitas divertidas por parte del rubio, el torso de este al descubierto.

Se posicionó de rodillas a un costado de Eiri, obteniendo mas facilidad a la hora de desabrochar los pantalones de este y comenzar a deslizarlos con algo de torpeza por las piernas del rubio ayudado por el mismo, dedicándole a su vez una mirada un tanto traviesa, la cual Eiri se limitó a responder con una igualmente cómplice.

Shuichi se movió sobre la cama, pasando ambas piernas por encima del cuerpo del príncipe hasta quedar de rodillas entre las piernas desnudas del mismo, obligándole a separarlas un poco para de esa forma moverse mejor en su tarea.

Cerró sus ojos dorados al sentir como la suavidad y calidez de aquella mano se colaba bajo su ropa interior hasta acariciar su entrepierna con atrevimiento, sintiendo a su ver como su esclavo luchaba por deshacerse de sus propios pantalones sin interrumpir su trabajo; lo cual consiguió gracias a que su amo alcanzó con sus manos al cierre de estos, ayudándolo a deshacerlo para después conducir el pantalón a lo largo de las piernas del esclavo donde este con un movimiento, se desprendió de él completamente.

Shuichi acabó por quitar la única prenda que cubría el cuerpo de su amo, y pronto fueron sus labios los que envolvieron tímidamente la erección del rubio a la vez que el suave vaivén de su mano acompañaba el movimiento de su boca, el cual fue adquiriendo confianza con cada caricia.

Eiri entre abrió la boca dejando escapar leves jadeos, buscando con sus manos la cabeza de su esclavo, quien se mantenía mirándolo con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas ante el evidente placer que estaba sintiendo su amo. Enredó los sedosos cabellos rosados entre sus dedos, incitando al chico a realizar varios movimientos.

El joven esclavo se detuvo un momento ante la "petición" del rubio. Apartó sus labios de la sensible piel para dejar escapar de su boca un suave suspiro. Necesitó respirar profundamente, ya que su respiración estaba bastante agitada a pesar de las pocas caricias que había recibido él mismo hasta el momento, pero no por ello dejando de sentirse tremendamente excitado ante el placer que sabia que le estaba proporcionando a su amo. Sentía como su excitación cada vez era mas dolorosa, como su sexo presionaba bajo su ropa interior deseando ser atendido y liberado.

Eiri tomó el rostro de Shuichi con ambas manos, este lo miró fijamente a los ojos; aquellos ojos dorados que lo hipnotizaba. El de cabello rosado gateó sobre el cuerpo del príncipe hasta hacer quedar sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de este; sintiendo su respiración, su aliento.

Cerró sus ojos violetas, sintiendo la cálida respiración del rubio sobre sus labios húmedos. En ese momento fue cuando aquella respiración se mudó cerca de su oído a la vez que un susurro escapó de aquellos labios.

-Quiero que hagas algo.- Shuichi se sobresaltó ante aquella voz seductora que consiguió que la piel se le erizara una vez mas.

Eiri se movió incitante, de forma que sus cuerpos rozaran entre si, provocando que de los labios de Shuichi escapara un suave gemido ante el contacto para enseguida hacerle abrir los ojos de par en par tras la petición que su amo susurró en su oído.

-Quieres que haga eso?- preguntó confuso, obteniendo una mirada seria por parte de su amo.

-Calla y hazlo.- esta vez una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, moviendo su cuerpo para incorporarse un poco contra los almohadones.

Shuichi se movió despacio, con inseguridad; poniéndose en pie sobre la cama, tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre la misma debido a la poca estabilidad de esta mezclada con el evidente temblor que comenzó a azotar su cuerpo, colocando sus piernas temblorosas una a cada lado del cuerpo de Eiri.

Tomó una bocanada de aire. En ningún momento había dejado de mirar aquellos ojos dorados que a pesar de su apariencia fría, él había descubierto muy bien lo cálidos que eran y todo lo que ocultaban; tan solo había que descubrirlos y Shuichi supo hacerlo desde el primer momento.

Sonrió nervioso ante aquella mirada expectante que le dedicaba el rubio, y con decisión pasó sus manos sobre su propio pecho recorriéndolo con suavidad, disfrutando de sus propias caricias hasta llegar al borde de la única prenda que quedaba sobre su cuerpo.

Colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas, haciendo resbalar lentamente la prenda, dejando cada vez mas al descubierto su evidente excitación ante el rubio. Con una sensualidad ingenua, deslizó sus manos por sus piernas a la vez que arrastraba con las caricias la prenda, deshaciéndose de ella a la vez que intentaba mantener el equilibrio para no caerse; arrancando una sonrisa por parte de Eiri quien parecía divertirse ante la "difícil" tarea de su esclavo.

Una vez hubo superado "la prueba" respiró aliviado, pero sus mejillas aumentaron en un rubor mas intenso cuando sintió como el príncipe comenzaba a besar sus piernas y a acariciarlas subiendo por ellas cada vez mas hasta detenerse a mitad del muslo para dedicarle una intensa mirada.

Shuichi permaneció quieto, con su mirada clavada en los ojos dorados del rubio; sintiendo como las caricias se reanudaban subiendo cada vez mas, acercándose peligrosamente a su erección y esquivándola para dirigirse a besar su vientre.

Una vez allí, se deleitó con el ombligo de aquel pequeño y ardiente cuerpo; con la suave piel de su alrededor que no era cubierta pro el vendaje, proporcionándole un suave cosquilleo a su esclavo quien no pudo evitar morderse los labios en un intento por ahogar sus jadeos.

Colocó sus manos sobre las caderas de Shuichi para enseguida hacer lo mismo con sus labios, los cueles besaron aquella piel tentadora a la vez que se iba posicionando tras el cuerpo de su esclavo. Subió un poco mas hasta posar un beso sobre la herida cubierta, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del pequeño, haciéndolo voltear su rostro hasta encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos ojos tan salvajes que siempre lo miraban con lujuria en aquellas ocasiones.

Con sus manos aun en las caderas de Shuichi, Eiri tiró de él suavemente hacia abajo, indicándole que se colocara de rodillas. El joven esclavo obedeció, sintiendo como cada vez aquellos labios subían mas por su espalda recorriéndola hasta llegar a su cuello.

Aquel suave cosquilleo que la respiración del rubio ejercía sobre su piel, aquellas manos recorriendo esta vez su vientre; todo aquello provocó que un suspiro desesperado escapara de sus labios entre abiertos adornando el nombre de "Yuki".

Con ansias giró de nuevo su cara buscando la boca de Eiri, encontrándola al momento. Se fundieron en un apasionado beso, en el cual cada uno demandaba mas del otro, entrelazando sus lenguas húmedas por la saliva que resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios.

El rubio atrajo el cuerpo del de cabello rosado hacia el suyo hasta hacerlo quedar sentado entre sus piernas de espaldas a él. Shuichi dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amo, no quedándole mas remedio que romper el beso debido a la postura y la sensación asfixiante. Los jadeos comenzaron a escapar libremente de su boca al sentir como de nuevo aquellos labios recorrían su cuello, y como la mano del rubio bajaba cada vez mas por su vientre hasta llegar a envolver su erección humedecida con ella.

Comenzó a acariciarlo despacio, sintiendo la humedad de la longitud bajo la piel de su mano, sintiéndola palpitar.

-Ah... Yuki! yo... mas.. ah!- suplicó moviendo su cuerpo contra el de su amo, implorando una velocidad mayor por parte de la mano de este.

Eiri sonrío resignado; estaba seguro que Shuichi no aguantaría mucho mas. La alta excitación en el pequeño no había pasado desapercibida para él, ya lo conocía demasiado bien, sabia perfectamente cuando su pequeño esclavo estaba al limite y aquella petición de mas por parte de este le confirmaban sus sospechas.

Sin intención de acallar las suplicas de su esclavo, el príncipe disminuyó el movimiento de su mano sobre la erección dolorosa, observando embobado aquella expresión necesitada en el rostro del pequeño.

Shuichi sujetó con fuerza la muñeca de Eiri, visiblemente desesperado. Llevó su mano libre hasta colocarla sobre uno de los muslos de este, ayudándose de esa forma a mover sus caderas pidiendo mas placer, provocando con el movimiento que la erección del rubio rozara contra su espalda, provocándole a ambos una agradable sensación.

Eiri clavó sus dientes en aquel cuello, consiguiendo que Shuichi gimiera sonoramente, ahogando el nombre del rubio en sus gemidos. Aumentó las caricias incitado por el movimiento de las caderas del pequeño, que cada vez se movían con mas fuerza a la vez que incrementaban sus gemidos y suplicas para que no se detuviese en aquel momento.

El rubio relentizó el movimiento en el momento en que Shuichi comenzó a derramarse bajo sonoros gemidos, recogiendo todo el liquido con su otra mano. La brusquedad del cambio de movimiento consiguió que Shuichi se revolviera entre los brazos de Eiri, sintiendo como todo su placer era consumado en aquel instante.

Se dejó caer hacia delante cansado, apoyándose con manos temblorosas sobre la cama, dejando que el cabello revuelto cubriera parte de su rostro sofocado. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciéndole ahogar un gemido cuando el rubio acercó su mano bañada en semen hasta sus labios, haciéndole beber de si mismo.

El pequeño pasó su lengua recorriendo los dedos de Eiri, recogiendo en su boca su propio sabor, el cual degustó hasta no dejar gota alguna sobre la mano de su amo.

-Me gusta que seas obediente.- le susurró al oído con voz autoritaria, mordiéndole seguidamente la oreja de forma mimosa. –eres un buen esclavo.-

-Mmmm... Yuki...- Shuichi inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando con desesperación los labios del rubio, encontrándolos para compartir con este parte de su sabor.

Aun cansado, rompió el beso cuando sintió que acabaría ahogándose en él, dejando a su amo con ganas de seguir saboreando aquellos deliciosos labios.

Un gemido de sorpresa escapó de boca del pequeño cuando Eiri deslizó una mano hasta el trasero de este, introduciendo un dedo en su interior sin previo aviso.

Por un momento, el cuerpo de Shuichi reaccionó tensándose, consiguiendo relajarse ante las suaves caricias que la mano libre del príncipe ejercía sobre su vientre, procediendo a mover a su vez lentamente el dedo en su interior; abriéndose camino para llegar a introducir uno mas.

Eiri manejó el pequeño cuerpo hasta dejarlo tumbado boca abajo sobre la sama, sacado los dedos de su interior cuando lo supo bien ensanchado. Recibiendo una mirada expectante e inquieta por parte de los ojos violetas, se inclinó sobre su esclavo, haciéndole ganar seguridad cuando comenzó a besas su espalda suavemente.

Ante aquellos agradables besos, Shuichi relajó su cuerpo, sabiendo perfectamente que era lo que seguía en aquel momento.

-Uhm! Yuki!- se aferró con fuerza a las sabanas cuando sintió el contacto de la erección del rubio presionar sobre su entrada.

Con una mano, Eiri separó un poco mas las piernas de Shuichi, sintiéndose mas cómodo entre estas, manteniendo sujeta su erección con su otra mano a medida que iba penetrando despacio en el cuerpo del esclavo.

Mantuvo las sabanas apretadas entre sus manos temblorosas, ahogando costosamente en su garganta los sollozos que querían escapar; sin poder evitar soltar un grito inquieto cuando el rubio entró por completo en él dejando escapar un gruñido.

-Yuki me duele!- un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al sentirse terriblemente presionado ante la invasión, tensándose bajo el cuerpo de su amo.

-Relájate.- el mismo príncipe se sentía bastante presionado en aquel interior, llegando a sentirse incomodo incluso.

Susurró varias palabras en el oído del joven esclavo tratando de calmarlo, depositando besos intercalados sobre los hombros de este, sintiendo los débiles escalofríos que recorrían ese cuerpo bajo el suyo.

El cuerpo de Shuichi reaccionó con un temblor mas intenso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de alejar de su mente varias imágenes ya vividas; aun impregnadas en su cuerpo y en su mente.

El estar de nuevo en Ilion le había hecho recordar aquello; esas personas mancillando su cuerpo entre aquellas frías paredes de piedra, y un nombre; un nombre ahogado en su garganta.

-Déjame! Me duele! Quiero que salgas!- gritó aterrado dejando que las lagrimas resbalaran libremente a través de sus ojos violetas.

-Soy yo Shuichi, cálmate, no te muevas.- sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a las caderas del pequeño, tratando de inmovilizarlo para no hacerle mas daño.

Shuichi rompió en llanto, dejándose vencer por la prisión que le tenia impuesta su amo, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar cubierto de un sudor frío.

-No tengas miedo, sabes que no te haría daño, verdad?- volvió a hablarle al oído, consiguiendo un leve movimiento de cabeza afirmativo por parte del pequeño.

Una leve sonrisa satisfecha y algo mas tranquila se dibujó en el rostro del rubio, quien comenzó a acariciar suavemente los cabellos rosados, buscando con su otra mano una de las del chico para entrelazarla de forma reconfortable.

El llanto fue quedando en leves sollozos. A pesar de aquel recuerdo que le había vuelto a hacer temblar de miedo, se sentía abrigado entre los brazos de su amo; protegido por aquella persona a la que tanto amaba.

-Lo.. lo siento Yuki, yo..- un leve temblor hizo que apretara la mano del rubio, obteniendo por parte de este un nuevo apretón.

-Te encuentras mejor?- ante la pregunta, Shuichi asintió, sintiéndose esta vez bastante menos presionado que hacia pocos minutos. -creo que ahora tendremos que comenzar de nuevo...- el comentario arrancó una risita por parte de Shuichi, quien se percató del miembro esta vez semi erecto de su amo en su interior.

-Oye Yuki.. puedo pedirte algo?- el joven esclavo giró el rostro hacia atrás para encarar los ojos dorados de Eiri, quien asintió en respuesta. -bueno es que...- un nuevo rubor esta vez vergonzoso cubrió sus mejillas, aportando con ello una imagen realmente encantadora para el rubio. -es que... quiero... mirarte mientras lo hacemos...- acabó en un susurro, mostrando una expresión infantil en la cual resaltaban sus ojos violetas aun bañados en lagrimas.

Eiri negó con la cabeza sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa resignada; al igual que fue incapaz de negarle aquello a su pequeño esclavo. Ya sabia de sobra que Shuichi prefería hacer el amor de cara a él, ya que de esa forma quedaba mas "romántico" como ya le había repetido mas de una vez al príncipe.

Sin intención de hacerlo esperar y de esperar él mismo mas tiempo, salió del interior del pequeño con facilidad, dejando que este se girase sobre la cama para quedar de cara a él.

-No se por que prefieres hacerlo así, si siempre te ruborizas cuando me quedo un rato mirándote.- comentó con ironía cuando Shuichi le esquivó la mirada después de haber observado el cuerpo de este para acabar centrándose en los ojos violetas.

-Pues por que...-

-Por que es mas romántico, si ya me lo se.- ante el comentario realizado pesadamente por el rubio, el joven esclavo esbozó una sonrisa, sintiéndose satisfecho con la respuesta de su amo.

Aquélla sonrisa quedó atrapada entre los labios de Eiri, perdiéndose una vez que estos comenzaron a jugar con los de Shuichi de forma impaciente.

Eiri no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran sorprendidos cuando sintió como las manos de Shuichi viajaban hasta vientre, abriéndose camino entre este y el suyo propio hasta llegar a alcanzar la semi erección de su amo.

Apartó sus labios de los del pequeño, dedicándole una mirada fugaz, sintiendo como el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando observó aquellas mejillas bañadas en un tono carmesí bajo unos ojos cerrados con fuerza, con timidez.

Sin necesidad de muchas carias, se sintió completamente duro; nuevamente preparado cara continuar con aquello.

Un gemido ahogado por parte de Eiri le hizo abrir los ojos. Se quedó embobado mirando el rostro sofocado de su amo ante sus caricias, perdiéndose en los ojos dorados que lo miraban entreabiertos.

Dejándose llevar por aquella excitante situación, separó un poco mas las piernas, acogiendo mejor el cuerpo de Eiri entre estas, conduciendo con algo de dificultad la erección del príncipe hasta rozar su entrada; abriéndose él mismo camino entre sus nalgas y consiguiendo su propósito.

Un gemido por parte de ambos se ahogó en un beso necesitado cuando los dos cuerpos quedaron unidos. Shuichi llevó sus manos hasta aferrarlas en la zona baja de las caderas del príncipe, quien comenzó a moverse despacio sintiéndose esta vez aceptado por el cuerpo bajo el suyo.

Eiri dejó caer su peso sobre sus antebrazos, quedando de esa forma mucho mas pegado al cuerpo de su esclavo, sintiendo el calor que este emanaba al golpear contra su propio cuerpo; abrazándolo a cada intimo contacto.

Un intenso escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sintiendo la necesidad de dejarse llevar por aquel chiquillo que tanto lo había marcado; dejarse llevar y no detenerse hasta el final para después desear volver a empezar de nuevo.

Sintiéndose al limite, el rubio se vio en la necesidad de detenerse un momento. Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro sudoroso bajo un pensamiento; podía ser posible que aquel chiquillo hubiera conseguido incluso aquello? no era posible que el estuviera a punto de acabar tan pronto. Pero sentía la enorme necesidad de hacerlo, de llenar a su pequeño esclavo para volver a sentirlo suyo una vez mas.

Ante la detención, Shuichi se movió inquieto buscando de nuevo el ritmo, sintiendo la respiración excesivamente agitada del rubio sobre sus labios entre abiertos. Abrió los ojos despacio, enfocando el rostro sofocado de su amo, sintiéndolo tembloroso sobre él.

-Yuki... por que has parado?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada a la vez que llevó una mano a la mejilla del príncipe para acariciarla. -te encuentras bien?-

-Estoy... bien.- giró la cabeza hasta hacer que sus labios rozaran con la mano del pequeño, depositando un beso en ella. -solo necesito... parar un poco.- dejó escapar una risita algo irónica, sintiéndose ridículo ante la situación y ante su esclavo.

Shuichi sonrió de forma comprensiva, entendiendo perfectamente a que era debida aquella detención por parte del rubio. Llevó su mano nuevamente a la cadera de este, donde presionó un poco sus dedos sobre la piel.

-No pasa nada Yuki, yo.. también estoy casi, no tienes que aguantar mas.- le susurró al oído tras inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia el mismo.

Eiri fue incapaz de retener un gemido cuando sintió como el cuerpo de su esclavo se movía contra el suyo de manera dificultosa, apretando a su vez sus caderas contra las suyas en busca de un nuevo ritmo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta se hallaba sumergido en aquel intento placer; moviéndose desinhibido y necesitado sobre el cuerpo del de cabellos rosados, sintiendo como este le seguía el ritmo bajo él, esta vez con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, presionando de forma incitante.

-Ahh! Shuichi!- apretó los dientes, aferrándose fuertemente con sus manos a las sabanas, sintiendo como su orgasmo comenzaba a consumirse.

-Yuki te quiero...- volvió a susurrar en el oído del príncipe cuando este se enterró en lo mas hondo de él en una ultima embestida con la cual acabó por derramarse.

Un intenso escalofrío le hizo revolverse bajo aquel cuerpo, sintiéndose completamente invadido y embriagado por su amo, acabando por derramarse él también entre los vientres de ambos a la vez que sus labios saboreaban entre gemidos el nombre del príncipe.

Respiró agitadamente, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás en un intento por tomar aire. Sus manos temblorosas viajaron hasta enterrarse en los cabellos dorados, atrayendo la cabeza de su amo hasta hacerla descansar en su pecho agitado.

Eiri se dejo hacer, sintiéndose arrullado entre los brazos de su esclavo, escuchando el insistente golpeteo de aquel corazón que le hacia estar vivo; vivo como él. Una vida que estaba dispuesto a vivir ahora mas que nunca y todo gracias a aquel alocado muchacho de cabellos rosados, quien le había enseñado a luchar por lo que quería.

Sus ojos violetas se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió algo humeado caer en su pecho, levantando un poco la cabeza para tratar de encarar al príncipe.

-Yuki, estas llorando?- ante la pregunta, Eiri se percató de aquella lagrima que había dejado escapar, respondiendo con un movimiento de cabeza negativo.

-Ahora.. solo quiero estar así un rato mas.- esbozó una sonrisa suave, quedándose ahí, descansando sobre el pecho de su pequeño quien lo envolvió en sus brazos.

El silencio acabó por volverse algo incomodo para el joven esclavo; temeroso mas bien. A decir verdad, Eiri jamás había permanecido tanto tiempo sin moverse y sin decir una sola palabra después de haber hecho el amor con su pequeño. Pero aquellos cálidos brazos le abrigaban; de alguna forma se sentía protegido entre ellos.

-Na Yuki, te has quedado dormido?- susurró el joven de cabellos rosados al sentir esta vez la suave respiración del rubio sobre su pecho humedecido por el sudor.

-Uhm?-

-Es que... me estas aplastando, pesas mucho.- una risita nerviosa escapó de sus labios, consiguiendo adoptar una actitud un tanto infantil.

Eiri se incorporó ras oír las palabras del pequeño, sosteniéndose con sus antebrazos sobre la cama, dejando su rostro cerca del de su esclavo. Sus ojos dorados enfocaron los violetas, mirándolos fijamente durante un momento; una mirada en la cual no podía descifrarse matiz alguno.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante aquella intensa mirada que lo había conseguido hacer sentir incluso algo incomodo durante un momento; percatándose seguidamente de la solitaria lagrima que recorría la mejilla sonrojada de Eiri.

-En serio estas bien Yuki? No querrás marcharte de nuevo verdad?- preguntó visiblemente asustado, consiguiendo con sus palabras y el tono de su voz que el príncipe se mostrara sorprendido.

-Shuichi... yo...- susurró con algo de miedo, arrancando una mirada seria por parte del esclavo; una mirada en la cual se denotaba un deje de temor. –...estoy asustado.- su voz sonó entrecortada cuando las palabras parecieron morir ahogadas en su garganta.

Shuichi esbozó una sonrisa suave, acercando una mano hasta la mejilla del rubio, pasando las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel húmeda para arrastrar aquella lagrima.

-Por que Yuki? pensé que ya estabas mejor, que ya estaba todo soluci...-

-Creo que me he enamorado de ti.- las palabras de Eiri consiguieron hacer enmudecer a Shuichi, ocasionando que un intenso calor azotara su cuerpo a la vez que sus ojos violetas se nublaron de lagrimas. –y eso.. me da miedo.- un risita un tanto irónica escapó de sus labios, acabando por mantener una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

-Yuki... tu...- sus ojos se perdieron en los del príncipe; en aquellos ojos dorados que parecían volver a brillar como un día lo hicieron. –yo... no se que decir...- ante la sorpresa de su esclavo, Eiri se sintió satisfecho, tranquilo después de haber confesado lo que sentía.

-Puedes decirme que me quie...-

-Kyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! He conseguido que Yuki se enamore de mi! Jeje!- sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa tontorrona se dibujo en su rostro, mostrando ante si amo una expresión completamente infantil.

-Olvídalo, mejor no digas nada...- trató de mostraste molesto ante la interrupción de lo que pretendía ser una declaración, pero aquella risa tan llena de vida, aquellos ojos violetas brillantes de felicidad, valían mas que cualquier intención de tener un momento "romántico".

No pudo ocultar una amplia sonrisa al observar embobado a su pequeño; sabiéndose dueño de ese cuerpo, de ese ser tan especial. Y ya no como su amo, si no como mucho mas que todo aquello; algo que iba mas halla de las clases sociales, algo en lo que había vuelto a creer gracias a Shuichi.

-Yo.. también te quiero Yuki...- susurró finalmente sobre los labios de Eiri. –no tienes por que tener miedo, enamorarse es bonito, y mas aun si eres correspondido por esa persona.- bajo la mirada manteniendo una sonrisa suave, dejando ver en sus ojos como las lagrimas asomaban para resbalar por la piel de sus mejillas. –Yo... siempre te protegeré Yuki, siempre...- ante las sinceras palabras del de cabellos rosados, el príncipe acarició la mejilla de este, acercando sus labios a su oído para susurrarle...

-Gracia, Shu-chan.-

* * *

Notas de Saiyi: por fin!!! Pro fin hemos podido subir este cap. tan esperado!! XDDD y es k bueno, de momento volvemos a estar las 3 otra vez juntitas veis como no ibamos a dejar el fic?? :P es solo k no hemos podido hacer nada mas que tener el cap. preparado para cuando llegase el momento u bueno, hablamos del cap... jeje, al final Shuichi no murio :P todo eso fue idea de Ai, y la verdad es k nos parecio muy buena idea, asi metíamos algo mas de drama en el fic u aunke esto aun no ha acabado.. (si, keda poco pero aun pueden pasar algunas cosas u)es k no podia matar a mi Shuichi, eso si k no pues nada, ya k pro fin sabeis en k ha kedado esa parte.. solo os keda esperar el final u seguramente el cap. siguiente sea el ultimo, asi k... esto se termina -- de todas formas, mas de dos cap. no pueden kedar, pero aun kedan cabos pro atar! Asi k la "tensión" se mantendra hasta el final del fic 

Eto.. k tal el lemon??? a mi me encanto ya tenai la idea desde ahcia siglos XDD pero al verdad es k al final yuki me acabo saliendo solo y me gusta mucho como me kedo en este lemon, creo k todo salio muy natural, sin forzar las cosas espero k tb os haya gustado y k leais hasta el final!!! Pues nada mas, solo k gracias por la paciencia k nos habeis tenido y nos estais teniendo U y esperemos k el ultimo cap. este prontito besitos a todos!!

-------------------------------------

Notas de Cathain: Y bueno al fin después de la larga espera, aquí esta el maravilloso, el unico, el imprescindible capitulo err.. 22! Si que ya me creo esto del circo -- ok estoy divagando como siempre asi que pasen de mi. Gracias por sus comentarios en el Bonus 5, espero se den por satisfechas las fans de K/Hiro porque yo disfrute con esa escena en mi mente Se nos acaba el fic, dios! ;; creo q me estoy poniendo nostalgica ya.

-------------------------------------

Notas de Ainoah: ay por fin hemos podido subir, perdon por el retraso la kulpa a sido mia han pasado kosas y no he podido konectarme para hablar del fic y subirlo ahora k he vuelto espero k podamos subir los caps mas rapido U   
Bueno k os a parecido el cap? jejeje creiais k shu iba a morir no? bueno la verdad es k para mi hubiera kedado mucho mejor un buen final trágico pero estas dos se negaron completamente, es mas, nos pusimos cabezotas pk no podiamos ponernos de acuerdo U pk yo decia final tragiko y punto y ellas final feliz ¬¬ y yo final tragiko . total k hasta saiyi dijo de hacer un final alternativo uno feliz y otro malo a lo k si k me negue rotundamente asi k se me okurrio la idea de hacer un cap k pareciera k shu se muere pero k al final vive , de esta manera kede parcialmente feliz XD lo k mas me ha gustado( aparte del super-lemon) es la actitud de yuki hacia shu, os acordais komo era al principio? k mal le trataba y al final mira komo a acabado ayy el amor k bonito aunke bueno todavia hay mas sorpresas algunas muy felices y otras muy malas k seguro k os subis por las paredes kuando lo leais jejeje Ainoah pone cara de conspiracion asi k os veo en el proximo cap !! muakaaaaaaa

(Saiyi y Cath estan asombradas de la pedazo de nota k ha escrito Ai O.O)   
(Ainoah se asombra junto kon Saiyi y Cath al ver la longitud de su review o.o)


	28. 23

Dream Within

By Chekie Girls

Capitulo 23

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Sintió el calor de aquel cuerpo a su lado, la respiración de otra persona rozar sobre la piel desnuda de su pecho. Ante la agradable sensación que aquella cercanía le proporcionaba, dejó escapar un suspiro, esbozando una sutil sonrisa cuando sus ojos dorados se encontraron con el rostro tranquilo de su esclavo. Casi como si se tratara de un acto reflejo, estrechó al pequeño contra su cuerpo, sintiéndose tranquilo al tenerlo a su lado.

No podía evitar sentirse extraño ante la confesión que la había hecho a Shuichi la noche anterior, extraño pero tranquilo, como si aquello fuera lo que estaba necesitando desde hacia tiempo. Ya no había por que negarlo, por que ocultárselo a si mismo; le agradaba ese sentimiento que su revoltoso esclavo producía en él, y aunque no estaba dispuesto a decírselo a menudo, sabia que estaba ahí; presente para él y también para Shuichi.

Sintió un leve forcejeo sobre su pecho, dedicando una nueva mirada al joven de cabellos rosados para darse cuenta de como este intentaba deshacerse del abrazo.

Shuichi se incorporó de inmediato, llevándose una mano al pecho para tomar varias bocanadas de aire de manera necesitada, sintiéndose aliviado tras saberse liberado de aquel efusivo abrazo.

-"Yuki, me estabas asfixiando!"- refunfuñó mirando a su amo, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada confiada por parte de los ojos dorados.

-"Pero si has sido tu el que se me ha pegado y no me quería soltar."-

-"Que yo que? YUKI!"- manteniendo un gracioso enfado infantil, comenzó a golpear torpemente el pecho del príncipe, provocando en este una risita divertida.

Ante la evidente diversión por parte del rubio, Shuichi dejó de golpearlo, centrando sus ojos violetas en una mirada un tanto sorprendida sobre el rostro de su amo.

-"Que te pasa ahora?"-

-"Yuki... tu... anoche..."- el rubio lo miró desconfiado, apreciando como los ojitos violetas parecían adquirir un brillo un tanto "peligroso." –"anoche me dijiste que..."-

-"Ya... ya se lo que te dije, no montes un escándalo por eso."- refunfuñó llevándose una mano a la frente echándose el cabello hacia atrás, con el verdadero propósito de tratar de disimular el rubor de sus mejillas.

-"Entonces no ha sido un sueño! Kyaaaaaaaaaa Yuki! gracias! gracias!"- dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento, no pudo mas que abrazar al rubio, consiguiendo que este esbozara una furtiva sonrisa satisfecha.

-"No, no lo ha sido, pero si sigues con este escándalo dejare de pensar eso."- comentó con la intención de molestarlo mientras le miraba de reojo.

-"Eh? No! no! ya me callo."- soltó a su amo, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, dejando ver su cuerpo medio cubierto por las sabanas.

Eiri dedicó una mirada examinante al joven esclavo, consiguiendo arrancar un sonrojo por parte de este, quien trató de disimular su evidente nerviosismo bajo una actitud casi desafiante hacia el rubio; clavando sus ojos violetas en los dorados.

-"Que te parece si... vamos a darnos un baño?"- comentó atrayendo el cuerpo del pequeño hacia el suyo cuando su brazo rodeó la fina cintura.

-"Mmmm... me parece bien...pero antes..."- en una acción inesperada para Eiri, el joven esclavo se dejó caer sobre su amo, empujando a su vez el cuerpo de este hasta hacerlo quedar tendido nuevamente en la cama. –"...quiero que me hagas el amor..."- susurró bajo una sonrisita traviesa.

No dijo nada, tan solo sonrió en respuesta, tomando el cuerpo del pequeño entre sus brazos para con un movimiento rápido, dejarlo bajo el suyo, dando a entender con aquella acción la supuesta respuesta.

-"No."- respondió secamente, incorporándose para dejar a Shuichi confundido aun en la cama.

-"Eh? por que no?"-

-"Por que ahora no me apetece."- se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, levantándose de la cama para colocarse una bata color burdeos con la intención de cubrir la desnudez de su cuerpo.

-"Yuki! no iras a dejarme ahora asi verdad?"- enfurruñado se sentó en la cama, teniendo aun la esperanza de que Eiri volviera a él.

-"Tu mismo."- adoptando una expresión divertida ante la evidente necesidad de su esclavo, caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación tomando el pomo de la misma. –"voy a darme un baño."-

-"Que? pero.. pero de verdad te vas? Yuki! eres un baka!"- lanzó la almohada contra el príncipe, consiguiendo tan solo que esta golpeara contra la puerta cuando esta se cerró tras el rubio. –"Yuki te cuento hasta tres! uno... dos... dos y medio... Yuki! no tiene gracia."- se cruzó de brazos esperando con expresión molesta a que Eiri entrase de nuevo. –"eto.. Yuki? Yuki espérame voy contigo!"- de un saltó bajo de la cama, tomando la sabana blanca de la misma para cubrirse con ella antes de salir corriendo tras el príncipe.

Se alejó de la habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios; aquella mañana se había levantado realmente de buen humor y Shuichi era el causante de ello.

Algo parecido a un temblor de tierra le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, al igual que su sonrisa se vio eclipsada poR una mueca casi de pánico.

-"YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"- ante el grito que evidentemente provenía de su esclavo, Eiri giró el rostro, centrando asustado la mirada en la especie de criatura rara que corría hacia él. –"Yuki! no te atrevas a bañarte sin..."- la frase se vio cortada cuando al llegar a la altura del joven príncipe, pisó accidentalmente la sabana, acabando por caer de boca al suelo.

El tic nervioso que convulsionaba en la ceja de Eiri acabó desapareciendo para dar paso a una expresión molesta, la cual acabó complementándose perfectamente cuando se cruzó de brazos.

Shuichi levantó la carita, enfocando la mirada del rubio con unos grandes ojitos violetas apunto de llorar a la vez que su rostro se contraria en varios pucheros.

-"Iteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"- el joven esclavo rompió en llanto ante la expresión recriminatoria de Eiri, consiguiendo que este se cubriera los oídos ante aquel berrido. –"me he hecho daño buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Yukiiiiiiiiiiiii!"- intentó levantarse, pero las piernas enredadas entre las sabanas le hizo caer de nuevo, quedando esta vez sentado, apoyando las manos entre sus piernas y prácticamente destapado.

Eiri suspiró resignado, negando seguidamente con la cabeza para acabar esbozando una sonrisa irónica hacia el pequeño.

-"Eres un desastre."- se acercó a Shuichi, inclinándose hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él. –"no se por que me he empeñado en "esconderte" si ya todo el mundo debe saber que andas aquí."- con una mano tomó el rostro de si esclavo, obligándolo a que lo mirase.

-"Y eso por que? snif..."- se sorbió la nariz manteniendo una infantil expresión de molestia.

-"Por que eres un escandaloso para todo."-

-"Yuki!"- enfurruñado golpeó un par de veces el pecho de su amo, arrancando una risita divertida por parte de Eiri quien se vio incapaz de mantener aquélla fingida seriedad. –"y ahora de que te ries? Yuki no te burles de mi!"-

-"Vamos al baño."- comentó divertido a la vez que se ponía en pie, notando perfectamente la burla que Shuichi le había dedicado sacándole la lengua. –"y tápate que se te ve todo."- lo miró triunfante, observando como Shuichi se cubría con nerviosismo y un leve rubor adornaba sus mejillas humedecidas.

-"Yuki eres un baka."-

-------------------------------------------

Aquellas manos se deslizaban suaves sobre su espalda humedecida, arrancándole mas de un suspiro y un escalofrío al contacto.

Eiri cerró los ojos, dejándose arrullar por las manos de su esclavo, sintiendo a este tras él, sintiendo sus manos juguetear sobre sus hombros y espalda. No había nada mejor que un buen baño por la mañana para relajarse, y mas aun si este estaba acompañado por aquellas caricias proporcionadas de una forma tan cariñosa e incitantes a la vez.

-"No debería estar haciéndote esto, aun estoy enfadado contigo."- comentó con voz melosa, asemejándose a un niño caprichoso.

-"Tienes que hacerlo, o has olvidado que eres mi esclavo?"- giró el rostro hacia atrás, encontrando aquellos ojos violetas tan llenos de vida que tanto le gustaban, los cuales se apartaron de su mirada mostrando una expresión inocente en su rostro. –"por que aun te sonrojas incluso cuando te miro? o es que en el fondo te gusta saberte sometido a mi?"- comentó con un deje de ironía, observando divertido la actitud aparentemente nerviosa del muchacho. –"no crees que ya tenemos suficiente confianza como para que te pongas así incluso con una simple mirada?"-

-"Pero que dices? si yo no me sonrojo con nada Yuki!"- enfurruñado se cruzó de brazos, girando el rostro al lado contrario con la intención de esquivar la mirada de los ojos dorados.

-"A no? entonces... puedo hacer... esto?"- con una actitud divertida, deslizó su mano sobre del vientre del pequeño, llegando a alcanzar su objetivo.

Los ojos violetas se abrieron sorprendidos al sentir la atrevida caricia sobre su entrepierna, la cual consiguió arrancarle un gemido ahogado.

-"Ah... Yuki..."-

-"Lo ves? te has sonrojado."-

-"Que? Pero... pero... Yuki! esto no cuenta! si me haces eso es normal que...argh!"- sin previo aviso, Eiri lo atrapó sujetándolo de la cintura, acabando por sentarlo sobre él.

-"Me gusta que te sonrojes de esa manera."- comentó intencionadamente, consiguiendo aumentar el tono rojizo en las mejillas de su esclavo. –"aunque se que en el fondo eres un pequeño pervertido."- susurró sobre el oído de Shuichi, arrancando un jadeo mas por parte de este.

-"No es cierto..."- protestó con actitud dolida, arrancando una sonrisita por parte de su amo.

Sintiéndose a gusto sobre el regazo del príncipe, envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de este, llegando a hacer lo mismo con sus piernas las cuales atraparon perfectamente la cintura de Eiri.

-"Vaya... esto es algo que nunca cambiará en ti."- comentó divertido al sentir el sexo erguido de su esclavo rozar sobre su vientre.

-"Eso... eso es culpa tuya..."- se defendió escondiendo el rostro en la curvatura del hombro del rubio, dedicando suaves besos sobre la piel humedecida.

Eiri dejó escapar una risita divertida a la vez que condujo su mano hasta la nuca del pequeño, jugueteando con el cabello rosado, provocando que la piel de Shuichi se erizara ante el agradable cosquilleo.

-"Mmmm... Yuki..."- meció su cuerpo suavemente contra el del príncipe con la clara intención de buscar un contacto mas intimo con este, acabando por dejar escapar un suave jadeo entre los besos.

-"Que es lo que estas buscando eh?"- preguntó entre besos, mordisqueando los labios sonrojados del de cabellos rosados.

-"Uhm... nada..."- murmuró adoptando una actitud entre traviesa e inocente, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, tan solo sintiendo las suaves mordidas en su labio inferior.

-"A no? entonces... por que te mueves de esa forma?"- ante la intencionada pregunta, Eiri recibió una mirada un tanto desafiante por parte de los ojos violetas.

-"De que forma Yuki? así?"- estrechando el abrazo, se movió con fuerza contra el cuerpo de su amo, quien no pudo reprimir un suave gemido ante el placentero contacto.

-"Eres un pequeño demonio."- murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior ante la evidente excitación que había acabado por despertar en su cuerpo.

-"Jeje... ahora estamos los dos iguales, Yuki..."- encarando a su amo con actitud prepotente, guió su mano hasta alcanzar el miembro del rubio, encontrándolo perfectamente erecto tal y como lo había sentido contra su cuerpo.

-"Imaginaba que eso era lo que buscabas..."- Shuichi sonrió complacido en respuesta, deslizando su mano suavemente sobre la longitud. –"esta bien, entonces..."- las manos del rubio se deslizaron a través de la espalada del esclavo hasta llegar al trasero de este. –"...haz lo que estas deseando."- tomando las nalgas del pequeño entre sus manos, las separó, consiguiendo que Shuichi se sobresaltara, acabando pro dejar libre la erección de su amo.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos violetas se abrieran sorprendidos a la vez que un descarado gemido escapó de sus labios entre abiertos. Por un momento sintió como se le cortaba la respiración, como el placer invadía su cuerpo por completo, sintiéndose totalmente impotente ante aquellas caricias que lo sometían por completo a Eiri .

-"Que? no te atreves ha hacerlo?"- preguntó bajo una mirada desafiante, recibiendo como respuesta la mirada de los ojos violetas, los cuales entrecerrados, contrastaban perfectamente con las mejillas sonrojadas del joven esclavo.

Bajó la mirada aparentemente avergonzado, consiguiendo que Eiri quedase satisfecho al haber conseguido su propósito; pero antes de que el joven príncipe dijera una sola palabra, los ojos violetas se centraron prepotentes sobre los dorados, consiguiendo con aquella mirada un deje de intimidación sobre el rubio.

Sin decir una sola palabra y sin apartar su mirada decidida aunque no por ello menos avergonzada sobre los ojos dorados, dibujó una linea descendente por el torso de su amo, llegando a detenerse en la zona baja del vientre, pasando a rozar con al yema de los dedos la erección que pronto estaría dentro de su cuerpo.

Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del joven príncipe, elevando un poco sus caderas para conducir torpemente el miembro erguido hasta su entrada, gimiendo cuando al punta del mismo se hundió levemente entre sus nalgas.

Eiri apretó con necesidad la suave piel de las nalgas entre sus dedos, dejando el camino perfectamente libre para que su miembro acabara de entrar en el cuerpo que se sentía caliente sobre el suyo. Sintió el inevitable temblor que recorría el cuerpo de Shuichi; como su esclavo colocaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para esconder el rostro sofocado en su pecho.

Un quejido ahogado escapó de los labios del joven de ojos violetas, al igual que un par de lagrimas rodaros por sus mejillas cuando trató de sentarse sobre su amo, sintiéndose demasiado estrecho para acogerlo en su interior.

-"Eres demasiado ansioso..."- susurró sobre el oído del pequeño, elevando un poco mas las caderas de Shuichi provocando que la punta de su miembro saliera del cuerpo de su esclavo.

-"Ah! que haces Yuki!"- protestó dedicando una mirada enfurruñada a su amo, no quedándole de otra que sujetarse al cuello de este con ambas manos cuando Eiri introdujo un par de dedos en su interior.

-"Tienes que tomártelo con mas calma, podrías lastimarte."- sus labios buscaron los del pequeño, consiguiendo arrancar un suave jadeo cuando introdujo su lengua en la boca de este.

Asintió levemente, presionando con sus dedos la piel de la espalda de su amo a la vez que su lengua se entregó al juego que la del otro le había impuesto.

Sintió los dedos salir de su cuerpo, no pudiendo reprimir un gemido que adornó perfectamente su expresión de protesta. Pronto fue la erección de Eiri la que rozó contra su entrada guiado por la mano de este.

Sin sentir apenas dolor fue sentándose sobre el miembro erguido, apretando los dientes a la vez que sus ojos violetas se cerraron con fuerza a medida que su interior parecía adaptarse a la invasión.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás una vez se hubo sentado completamente, dejando ante el rubio una perfecta visión de su cuello, quien no pudo resistirse a morderlo.

-"Ah! Yuki!"- gritó aferrándose con fuera a la espalda de su amo, rodeando igualmente con sus piernas la cintura de este.

Volvió a mecerse inquieto contra el cuerpo de su amo, haciendo rozar su erección contra el vientre de este, tratando de marcar torpemente el comienzo del ritmo. Buscó con su lengua un nuevo contacto con la del príncipe, llegando a encontrarla esta vez en la cavidad de este.

Acabó por romper el beso en el mismo momento en que el sonido de algo golpeando contra el suelo le hizo sobresaltarse.

Se volvió a mirar temerosamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, encontrando junto a la entrada de aquel gran baño a una sirvienta bastante sonrojada y nerviosa ante la visión que tenia lugar frente a ella.

Se movió con nerviosismo, provocando que el miembro de Eiri saliera bruscamente de su interior ante su intento por levantarse, pero las manos del príncipe sujetándolo con fuerza de las caderas le obligaron a volver a sentarse sobre su regazo. No le quedó mas remedio que esconder el rostro en el pecho humedecido del rubio, sintiendo su rostro arder debido al bochorno.

Eiri dedicó una mirada a la muchacha sobre el hombro de Shuichi, sintiendo como su esclavo se tensaba sobre él ante la repentina interrupción.

-"Espero que sea importante lo que quiera que hayas venido a hacer aquí."- comentó el príncipe con un claro tono de molestia ante la muchacha.

Se agachó de inmediato a recoger el recipiente que portaba anteriormente, acabando por mirar tímidamente los ojos dorados del rubio, tratando de esquivar la mirada del mismo con nerviosismo.

-"Venia a reponer los aceites, no tenia constancia de que estaba aquí."- se disculpó haciendo una reverencia, estrechando contra su pecho con manso temblorosas el tarro de aceite de jazmín que portaba.

-"Vuelve mas tarde, ahora hay algo que tengo que acabar."- comentó dedicando una mirada intimidante sobre Shuichi, quien ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

Sin decir nada mas, la muchacha volvió ha hacer una reverencia a modo de disculpa, dándose media vuelta para salir del baño y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

-"Se ha ido ya?"- Susurró aun con el rostro escondido en el pecho de su amo.

-"No, se va a quedar a mirar."-

-"Yuki!"-

-"Pues claro que se ha marchado."-

-"Menos mal.."- suspiró aliviado, llevándose una mano al pecho que se sentía latir exaltado. –"pero que clase de sirvientes hay en este lugar?"- refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos bajo la mirada sorprendida del rubio.

-"Lo que siempre me he preguntado es... que clase de esclavo eres tu?"- preguntó con la clara intención de molestar al pequeño.

-"El mejor de todos!"- dejándose llevar por el momento, se puso en pie a la vez que se llevaba ambas manos a la cintura con aire importante.

-"Je, quien mejor que tu mismo para alagarte?"- ignorando la actitud presuntuosa del esclavo, posó sus manos en el trasero de este, atrayéndolo mas hacia él.

Sus ojos violetas se abrieron sorprendidos ante la acción por parte de Eiri, sintiendo como el aliento de este golpeaba insinuante sobre la piel mojada de su vientre a la vez que los dedos del príncipe se aferraban en la piel suave de sus nalgas.

-"Ah... Yuki... quizás no deberíamos..."- se mordió los labios, cerrando los ojos tratando de acallar un gemido cuando la lengua del rubio se deslizó por su ombligo.

-"Y pretendes quedarte así?"- dedicando una mirada divertida al rostro sonrojado del muchacho deslizó su lengua sobre la erección que aun mantenía.

-"Ah... Yo... lo que pasa es que eres tu el que no quiere quedarse así..."- aferró sus dedos en los hombros de Eiri, agachándose poco a poco guiado por las manos de este sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta se hallaba nuevamente sentado sobre el regazo del príncipe, sintiéndolo en lo mas profundo de su cuerpo, escuchando los suaves gemidos de su amo golpear extasiados en su oído, tan solo aumentando los suyos propios.

-"Por supuesto que.. ah.. no quiero quedarme así..."- guió las manos hasta la cintura de Shuichi, no pudiendo evitar el abrazar el fino cuerpo por la cintura.

-"Yuki..."- jadeó ante el abrazo, sintiendo su cuerpo cohibido a la hora de moverse.

Atendiendo a la clara petición de su esclavo, Eiri meció su cuerpo bajo el del pequeño, consiguiendo sin necesidad de deshacer el abrazo, un suave pero placentero vaivén donde las caricias suaves y profundas predominaban.

-"Abrázame fuerte Yuki..."- lloriqueó aferrado a su amo cuando sintió que su cuerpo no aguantaría mas.

El joven príncipe tan solo lo estrechó con mas fuerza, sintiendo en su propio cuerdo el limite de su esclavo tanto como el suyo propio, llegando a derramarse cuando los músculos internos de Shuichi presionaron sobre su erección y el cuerpo de este se estremeció en un inevitable escalofrío entre sus brazos.

-"Yuki..."- dejó caer cansado la cabeza sobre el pecho agitado del joven príncipe, sintiendo las suaves caricias de este sobre su espalda.

Eiri sonrió en respuesta, tan solo disfrutando del calor de aquel cuerpo adictivo. Depositó un suave beso sobre el cabello rosado, revolviéndolo con una mano seguidamente en un gesto cariñoso.

--------------------------------------------

Estaba muy nervioso. Porque Eiri quería que lo acompañara a la reunión que le había solicitado a su padre con la corte? su amo había perdido la razón!.

Shuichi comenzó a sacar ropa de un baúl, el príncipe le había dicho que se vistiese de la forma mas elegante que pudiese, pero él solo era un esclavo.

-"Y ahora que me pongo?"- se revolvió el cabello adoptando una expresión enfurruñada. –"pero que es lo que se ha creído Yuki? no tengo nada que este a su altura! solo soy un simple esclavo!"- bajo una graciosa mueca lastimera, se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama extendiendo los brazos sobre la misma.

Después de suspirar varias veces y perder la mirada en el techo, sus ojos violetas se toparon con el montón de prendas que había sacado del baúl y tirado sobre la cama.

De un salto se puso en pie, tomando entre sus manos cuidadosamente su vieja túnica azul, esbozando una sonrisa melancólica. Esa túnica era la que había llevado puesta el mismo día en que llegó a Ilion, cuando escapando de los guardias había tropezado con su adorado príncipe.

-"Y pensar que la había perdido..."- murmuró mirando la prenda, sentándose a los pies de la cama.

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, quizás demasiadas...

------------------------------------------------

Finalmente ya estaban listos todos los preparativos. El rubio sonrió de forma triunfal con las llaves en sus manos.

Cuando se asomó nuevamente a su habitación, no pudo evitar contrariarse al encontrar a Shuichi sentado sin hacer nada y aun sin vestir; tan solo cubierto por una especie de túnica blanca la cual dejaba ver perfectamente la piel tostada de su pecho.

-"Shuichi?"- preguntó algo confundido al hallar a su esclavo absorto con una prenda entre los brazos.

-"Ahh..."- murmuró enfocando sus ojos violetas en la figura del príncipe.

-"Que sucede? porque no estas listo?."- esas palabras surtieron efecto, consiguiendo que el chico se levantase como un resorte.

-"Lo siento Yuki! es que..."- se mordió el labio inferior pensando rápidamente en una buena excusa.

-"Es que... que?"- preguntó sin darle mas importancia, acabando por suspirar resignado. –"Shuichi vístete que la corte no nos va a esperar toda la vida, ya es tarde!."- se dejó ver molesto con el muchacho, dedicándole una mirada que bien podía definirse como una advertencia.

-"Yuki..."- suspiró acongojado. –"Es que no se que ponerme..."- dejó escapar una risita nerviosa, llevándose una mano tras la nuca para sacar la lengua.

Eiri se llevó una mano hasta cubrirse el rostro cerrando los ojos a su paso, negando con la cabeza ante la inevitable personalidad de su pequeño esclavo.

-"Con cualquier cosa te veras bien..."- murmuró acercándose al muchacho de cabellos rosados. –"claro... no te vayas a poner el trajecito ese que usaste en mi supuesta despedida de soltero."- bromeó sin darse cuenta, provocando un leve shock y un terrible sonrojo en su esclavo.

-"Yuki!"- protestó avergonzado ante las palabras del rubio, dejándose ver molesto ante las mismas. –"eres un baka..."-

-"Date prisa de una vez..."- Eiri trató de mantenerse lo mas calmado posible ante la actitud infantil de su esclavo, girando el rostro hacia un lado con la intención de que Shuichi no se percatara de la sutil sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios.

-"Claro... Eto... ya se!"- gritó entusiasmado, no pudiendo evitar que el joven príncipe se sobresaltara ante tal volumen de voz.

Se dio la vuelta y tomando unos pantalones y camisa de color azul rey, comenzó a vestirse ante unos atentos ojos dorados. Finalmente se puso el cinto que Hiro le había regalado y para rematar, su vieja túnica. Le regaló una sonrisa amable a su amo en cuanto estuvo listo.

-"Vamonos."- el de ojos violetas asintió y se dejó llevar de la mano hasta el exterior de la habitación. –"Shuichi pase lo que pase, diga lo que diga, no digas nada, tu solo sígueme la corriente, esta bien?"-

-"Si, pero Yuki..."- el dedo índice de la mano derecha del rubio lo silenció.

-"No te preocupes, te va a gustar todo lo que voy a decir."- afirmó con una sonrisa arrogante. –"ahora vamos."- Shuichi asintió en respuesta.

Siguió a su amo a través de todos los pasillos del palacio los cuales se le estaban haciendo eternamente largos, y mas con la tensión que sentía emanar por parte de Eiri.

Tras recorrer los interminables pasillos bajo un silencio sepulcral, se detuvieron frente a una puerta enorme; la cual imponía con tan solo ser vista.

-"Listo?"- preguntó un exasperado príncipe dándole una ultima mirada a un azorado Shuichi.

Ante el asentimiento del joven esclavo, Eiri hizo una seña a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada al salón, provocando con este, un escalofrío que recorrió todo el cuerpo del pequeño.

Al instante en que la puerta se abrió no pudo evitar el sentirse incómodo; las caras de las personas que conformaban la corte de su padre ya lo hastiaban. Pero aun así, se sentía confortado con el torpe

que caminaba tras de si; seguramente Shuichi estaba sonrojado, sentía la mirada de sus ojos violetas clavada en su espalda.

Le agradaba que el muchacho se pusiera nervioso ante tanta gente, porque disfrutaba ampliamente de ese calor suave y tembloroso que rodeaba al cuerpo de su esclavo y eso complementaba el sentimiento de vértigo similar al de caminar a través de una cuerda floja.

No estaba acostumbrado a tener las emociones tan revueltas, se sentía inquieto ante todo lo que había sucedido respecto a Shuichi en los últimos días y no sabía la forma en la fuese a reaccionar su padre, pero ya había tomado una decisión y no había vuelta atrás.

A medida que se adentraba en el espacioso salón, el joven esclavo no pudo evitar mirar a la gente congregada alrededor del mismo. Se sintió como aquella vez en se había colado en la fiesta de compromiso de su Yuki con la princesa Ayaka.

Sintió un nuevo escalofrío recorrer completamente su espalda, obligándose a detenerse por unos segundos ante las atentas y sorprendidas miradas de la corte. Ante la sutil mirada que los ojos dorados del príncipe le ofrecieron, fijó sus ojos violetas nuevamente en la espalda de su amo y se permitió sonreír suavemente. Esta vez no eran noticias dolorosas, Eiri le había prometido que era una sorpresa, y él le creía.

El joven príncipe no pudo evitar que una sonrisa sarcástica apareciera en su rostro; allí estaban todos los nobles y las damas que componían la corte, en toda su gloria, con las mas excesivas galas reales que ya casi ni recordaba. El trono en el centro y su padre reposando en él con las manos apoyadas en los brazos del sillón y una postura un tanto decaída que denotaba cansancio, aunque mantenía una sonrisa bastante alegre en su rostro. Eiri se percató de que la princesa Ayaka también estaba allí. Ya podía hacerse la idea de la felicidad que mostraba el rostro de su padre...

-"Padre."- saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante el rey de Ilion.

No pudo evitar adoptar por un momento una mueca confundida tanto como temerosa al hallar la presencia del joven esclavo en aquella sala; que hacia ese muchacho allí? Es que finalmente su hijo había conseguido encontrarlo?

-"Todo esta preparado tal como lo pediste hijo."- contestó el hombre sin intención de darle mas importancia a aquello, prefiriendo mostrarse satisfecho con el regreso de su hijo.

Eiri dedicó una mirada a toda la gente de la corte, fijándola en el rostro de Shuichi que mantenía la cabeza gacha, seguidamente en el rostro amable de la princesa Ayaka, y finalmente en el de su padre.

-"He querido convocar esta reunión de toda la corte para anunciar mi renuncia al trono del reino de Ilion que me pertenece por derecho de sucesión inmediata."- el silencio se hizo en todo el salón ante aquellas claras palabras, todo el mundo estaba perturbado, en especial el rey.

La mirada de los ojos violetas se clavó de inmediato en Eiri. No lo podía creer; de verdad su Yuki estaba renunciando al trono? Sintió como su corazón parecía darle un vuelco ante aquella palabras.

-"Eiri que es esto? es imposible, no puedes renunciar!."- exclamó furioso, dejándose ver indignado ante el mayor de sus hijos varones.

-"No me interesa ser rey, ni me interesa casarme y tener hijos, y eso tu ya lo sabias desde hace años."- sus ojos dorados se clavaron en su padre feroces, haciéndole ver que no había vuelta atrás.

-"No acepto tu decisión, esto es inconcebible. Te casaras con la princesa Ayaka y serás el próximo rey de Ilion. No se discute mas."-

-"Bien."- dijo Eiri con frialdad, mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica ante su padre. –"igual mi decisión ya esta tomada."- su rostro adoptó una inconfundible expresión decidida. –"mañana me marcho del palacio y llevaré a mi esclavo conmigo."- en ese momento, a pesar del frío que cargaba cada palabra, Shuichi sintió su corazón detenerse.

El joven de cabellos rosados negó con la cabeza, se encontraba aturdido ante la inesperada situación. Su príncipe estaba renunciando a todo por él? eso era... era... imposible. Eiri no podía estar renunciando a ser rey y a decir, de una manera no muy clara, que lo único que le importaba era él.

-"Eiri..."- el nombre de su hijo escapó de entre sus labios como un hilo de voz, como un susurro.

-"Su majestad."- intervino una delicada voz, interrumpiendo la discusión que se avecinaba entre el rey y el príncipe, su ex-prometido...

-"Adelante princesa."- dijo el rey retomando la calma perdida.

La muchacha sentía que tenia todo el derecho de involucrarse en ese asunto; de cualquier forma ya lo estaba... a pesar de que en el pasado jamás hubiese cruzado por su cabeza aquella idea, pero podía demostrar que era una mujer digna. Así que se decidió a continuar hablando.

-"Yo ya no poseo ningún interés en casarme con el príncipe Eiri."- los grandes ojos azules de la princesa se centraron decididos en los dorados. –"a pesar de lo sucedido en el pasado, pienso que el príncipe esta en lo cierto. En una oportunidad que tuve de conversar con él antes de que se marchara pude percatarme de que el príncipe no es feliz encerrado en el palacio, creo que desea ser libre y yo admiro su valentía."- la muchacha finalizó haciendo una reverencia ante el rey y ante el príncipe, regalando una breve sonrisa al rubio que la miraba con una abierta expresión de desconcierto. –"majestad, ahora si me permite..."-

-"Puedes marcharte..."- comentó con un gesto de mano, arrancando una nueva reverencia por parte de la princesa.

Después de aquello decidió abandonar el salón, ya había hecho todo lo que debía hacer en Ilion, aunque cuando su padre se enterara de su atrevimiento no estaría muy contento.

El rey quedó pensativo con lo que había dicho la princesa de Broglie, sorprendido ante la seguridad que había mostrado la tímida muchacha, acabando por levantarse del trono bajo un suspiro.

-"Disculpad mi petición cortesanos pero os pido que abandonen la corte, necesito hablar con mi hijo en privado."- ante las palabras del rey, todos se retiraron cuchicheando y lanzando miradas curiosas y de desaprobación al príncipe Eiri y a su esclavo.

Para nadie en la corte era secreto que el príncipe se había enamorado de un esclavo de tierras orientales, pero era un secreto callado, como un susurro cortando el aire. Un escándalo que no iba a aguantar mucho mas escondido. Finalmente el príncipe había decidido renunciar a su trono por solo un simple y si, exótico esclavo, pero a fin de cuentas.. no era mas que eso.. un esclavo. Era inconcebible, por eso apoyaban al rey de Ilion.

Las puertas se cerraron dejando al rey a solas con su hijo y el esclavo de este.

-"Hijo, porque has tomado esta decisión? porque ya no quieres ser rey?. Todo esto es culpa de ese esclavo?."- preguntó bastante tenso señalando al muchacho, pero aun así, sin conseguir que Shuichi flaqueara ante él.

-"Yo nunca he querido ser rey y lo sabes."-

-"Porque quieres abandonarnos? a tu pueblo, a mi y a tu hermano... Tatsuha aun es muy joven e insensato para dejarle el mando de Ilion. Tu eres mi hijo mayor, y ya es hora de que adquieras tus responsabilidades, ser rey es un derecho que tienes de nacimiento, antes lo aceptabas¿porque ahora no?."-

-"Esa gente no es mi pueblo. Además tu y Tatsuha son mi familia aunque no me guste, y la razón mas importante de todas es porque finalmente encontré mi camino, y mi camino esta muy lejos de este palacio, junto a Shuichi."- respondió con calma, tomando la mano de su esclavo, un esclavo que estaba totalmente sonrojado sin poderse creer la magnitud de la situación.

-"¿Shuichi?"- preguntó en tono sarcástico. –"abandonaras tu reino por un deseo carnal hacia un..."- Eiri le lanzó una mirada fría a su padre, logrando callarlo.

-"No se trata de ningún deseo carnal!"-

-"Yuki.."- murmuró el joven esclavo preocupado ante el tono alterado de la voz del rubio.

-"No se trata de ninguna broma ni de un capricho. Es lo que he escogido; lo que quiero para mi..."- el tono de su voz comenzó a suavizarse. –"lo que necesito para ser feliz..."- dejó ver en sus ojos dorados esta vez una mirada serena; segura de lo que quería.

-"¡Un esclavo! Mi reino por un esclavo!"- aseveró el rey con gran sarcasmo.

-"Mi decisión ya esta tomada padre, mañana parto y me llevo a Shuichi, te guste o no."-

-"No logro entenderte Eiri, eso demuestra claramente el fracaso como padre que soy."- sentenció el rey sentándose nuevamente sobre su trono, mas cansado que nunca, como si una tonelada de ladrillos hubiesen caído sobre sus hombros.

-"No es fácil de entender padre."- le concedió el rubio. –"siempre hemos tenido una relación difícil porque nuestros pensamientos y nuestras acciones nos llevaran siempre en direcciones opuestas."- finalizó con un suspiro, adoptando una leve sonrisa ante la cual su padre abrió los ojos con sorpresa; una sonrisa que hacia años que no veía en el rostro de su hijo.

Eiri emprendió su camino fuera de allí, llevando de la mano a Shuichi que estaba extrañamente callado y observaba a su padre con esa absurda compasión que le caracterizaba.

-"Sabes Eiri, siempre quise que mostraras preocupación e interés en tu futuro como rey, que sacaras a relucir ese carácter regio con que vistes esa armadura que te hace un hombre frío e impenetrable. Quería que finalmente mostraras que la vida, tu vida, realmente te importaba, aunque el reino ya no es considerable, me contenta por lo menos saber que alguien te hizo ver el verdadero valor de tu vida."-

-"Una contradicción de tu parte, padre."- dijo junto a la puerta, enfrentando de nuevo al cansado rey sobre su trono.

-"Si, es una contradicción hijo, pero supongo que después de todo es eso lo que mas debía preocuparme, aun así no puedo aceptarlo. Ve con bien."- giró el rostro hacia un lado, haciendo un leve gesto con la mano indicando a su hijo se que marchara.

El joven príncipe se sintió extraño ante la reflexión de su padre. Las conversaciones con él siempre le dejaban un amargo sabor de boca, ahora lo único que podía hacer era sentir un mínimo de empatía con aquel hombre que ya no aguantaba mas aquella responsabilidad, y tampoco aquel remordimiento de haberlo perdido tan joven.

El no podía hacer nada para evitar aquel remordimiento que también compartían Tohma y Mika, solo le quedaba vivir su vida de la mejor manera posible. Después de todo el pasado ya no pesaba tanto.

Hizo una leve inclinación como despedida en dirección a su padre antes de marcharse. Al salir del salón se encontraron en los pasillos a gran parte de la corte. Todos enmudecieron al verle salir tomado de la mano de su esclavo. Sonrió de manera torcida.

-"¿Algún problema?."- cuestionó con un tono duro y una mirada amenazante.

Algunos le miraron burlonamente, otros con curiosidad, algunas mujeres le miraban embobadas y la mayoría con desaprobación. Sabia que ninguno iba a decir nada, pero en tal caso no le produciría ninguna molestia ponerlos en su lugar.

Los consejeros reales fueron los primeros en aparecerse dentro del gran salón, observando algo perturbados el estado ausente del rey en una postura descansada sobre su trono, al parecer se lo había tomado mejor en aquel momento a solas.

-"Su majestad necesita que le sirva en algo?."- cuestionó uno de los consejeros reales acercándose con paso trémulo al rey de Ilion.

-"Necesito enviar un mensaje a mi hijo Tatsuha. Quiero que copies una nota y la envíes con uno de los halcones hasta los limites de Ilion, donde están algunas de las tropas. Luego en una nota aparte pondrás que el mensaje es de carácter urgente, que envíen al corcel mas veloz hasta Sindhar, en el palacio del sultán Ryuichi se encuentra mi hijo, que le entreguen el mensaje."-

-----------------------------------------------

Tatsuha observó hipnotizado el movimiento de los cabellos castaños de Ryuichi, el cual se hallaba sentado en una incomoda posición observando entre ausente y fastidiado a cinco mujeres danzar frente a si; una danza tradicional de su país, aunque aun no entendía el propósito. Observó a las mujeres de piel aceitunada cubiertas por oro y joyas; perlas, zafiros, rubíes, esmeraldas y suaves telas de gasa y seda cubrir sus cuerpos bien definidos.

Observo como uno de los consejeros se acercaba al joven sultán para proceder a hablarle de forma completamente diplomática a su parecer, usando un tono de voz sedoso que no le gustaba para nada. Frunció el ceño ante el gesto de Ryuichi al responderle de la misma forma, usando su idioma natal, excluyéndolo. Aunque tampoco debía quejarse; mientras hubiese forma de no excluirlo el muchacho de cabellos castaños nunca lo había hecho. Pero había momentos, como el presente, en que si lo hacia.

Desvió su mirada hasta centrarla en K, observándolo distraído y con una mirada extrañamente peligrosa que lo hizo tragar duro. en un momento, sintió que su cuerpo temblaba al percibir el cálido aliento de alguien en su cuello, acabando por girar su rostro topándose con una expresión infantil dibujada en el rostro de Ryuichi a pocos centímetros del suyo propio. El castaño esbozó una amplia sonrisa, manteniendo presente en sus facciones un gesto aniñado, atrayendo por completo la atención del menor de los príncipes de Ilion.

-"¿Que sucede Ryuichi?."- preguntó manteniendo un tono suave, dejándose ver "calmado" ante el sultán.

-"Es que... que... que... Tengo que escoger a mi primera esposa!."- gritó enfurruñado, adoptando una graciosa expresión lastimera, acabando por enroscándose al costado de Tatsuha como si de un animalito indefenso se tratase.- "Y no quiero!"- volvió a protestar mordiendo seguidamente la orejita de Kumagoro sin siquiera soltar al joven príncipe.

Su rostro se torno pálido ante las palabras de su adorado Ryuichi, casi transparente, quedando en completo estado de Shock hasta que finalmente consiguió procesar la información. Sin saber demasiado bien como reaccionar, tan solo logro abrazar a la bola humana pegada a su costado en un claro intento por consolarle y consolarse él mismo.

-"Como es eso de que tienes que escoger a tu esposa?."- preguntó con un leve tic en el ojo logrando separar a Ryuichi de si, enfrentándolo. –"que es eso de tu "Primera Esposa"?."- volvió a preguntar tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, intentando que la sonrisa nerviosa que se quería dibujar en su rostro no se notase demasiado.

-"Es su deber casarse."- respondió K observando la bizarra escena sin poder evitar reír burlonamente. –"tiene que escoger a tres esposas oficiales, debe darle un heredero al reino de Sindhar lo mas pronto posible, es su deber como Sultán."- explicó acompañando a sus palabras un gesto de manos.

-"Tres esposas?"- gritó Tatsuha incrédulo, desviando por un momento la mirada hasta centrarla en un enfurruñado Ryuichi que babeaba a Kumagoro.

-"Yo mismo pienso que tres esposas y un harem es mucho para Ryuichi..."- comentó el rubio llevándose una mano tras la nuca.

Trató de permanecer indiferente obviando la mirada asesina que los ojos azules de Ryuichi le dedicaban; una mirada furiosa acompañada de una expresión de desaprobación y fastidio. en cambio... no podía negar que le resultaba divertida la expresión que mantenía Tatsuha con la mandíbula prácticamente desencajada.

-"Ahora bien... cual de esas te gustó Ryuichi?."-

-"No quiero! No quiero! No quiero!."- adoptando nuevamente una mueca aniñada, estalló en una sonora pataleta aferrándose

nuevamente al joven príncipe, consiguiendo que este dudara incluso en abrazarle.

-"Eso no impide que tengas amantes Ryuichi, no entiendo tu problema, solo dales al hijo y eres hombre libre."- comentó en tono de burla manteniendo su magnum a mano por si se veía obligado a usarlo.

-"Quieres que se case con tres mujeres y aun hablas de amantes?"- Tatsuha se mostró enfurruñado ante el rubio, obteniendo una mirada significativa con la cual K trataba de darle a entender sus "posibilidades".

-"Oh, quieres decir que..."- tan solo recibió un asentimiento acompañado de una amplia sonrisa por parte del rubio, provocando una tonta mueca "soñadora" en su propio rostro. –"vamos Ryuichi, no es tan malo... mira el lado bueno de todo esto."- tomando al sultán de los hombros, centró su mirada en la de este.

-"Y cual es el lado bueno no da?"- preguntó entre sollozos, consiguiendo que una expresión tontorrona apareciera en el rostro de Tatsuha ante aquella mirada tan vulnerable que presentaban los ojitos azules.

Antes de que el menor de los príncipes de Ilion pudiera contestar, el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta de aquella sala les interrumpió.

La puerta se abrió una vez que K dio permiso para ello. Uno de los mensajeros reales apareció ante el rubio haciendo una perfecta reverencia, entregándole seguidamente una carta ante la cual los ojos azules de K se entornaron interesados. Tras haber cumplido su cometido, el hombre se retiró con una nueva reverencia, dejando solos a los presentes.

Con semblante serio y la mirada clavada en el nombre que ponía en la carta, K se acercó con paso decidido a los otros dos, deteniéndose frente a Tatsuha quien no pudo evitar tragar algo nervioso ante la intensa mirada que los ojos del rubio le dedicaron.

-"Ten, es para ti."- le extendió la carta, provocando que Tatsuha la mirase algo extrañado y por mas con desconfianza antes de aceptarla. –"viene del reino de Ilion."-

-"De Ilion?"- recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta, procedió a abrir el sobre, percatándose de las miradas de los otros dos clavadas en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Dejó escapar un risita nerviosa llevándose una mano tras la nuca ante la tensión que le suponía aquella miradas sobre si, como si estuvieran esperando algo de suma importancia.

-"Es un mensaje de mi padre..."- comentó intrigado, seguramente el Rey pretendía que volviera al reino.

Tras leer la carta en voz alta, dobló de nuevo la hoja, manteniendo la mirada perdida en la misma, tan solo dejando que el silencio por parte de los presentes llenara el lugar.

--------------------------------------

No pudo suprimir la sonrisa al mirar nuevamente el palacio del reino de Sindhar tras prácticamente un mes de ausencia. No sabia exactamente porque, pero desde que había llegado a ese reino había

conseguido ese sentimiento de libertad que tanto había anhelado en su vida.

Lo único que iba a extrañar era a Shuichi ya que el joven esclavo se había llegado a convertir en su mejor amigo en muy poco tiempo y había llegado a aprender muchas cosas a su lado; pero aun así y por mucho que le costase separarse del pequeño, no podía dejar de buscar su propio destino.

Una vez en palacio, Hiro fue recibido cordialmente y dirigido de inmediato a la presencia del Sultán. Se quedó paralizado al ver la extraña escena frente a si una vez hubo entrado en la sala donde Ryuichi le esperaba...

El príncipe Tatsuha se encontraba vestido como un príncipe árabe al mas puro estilo de aquel país; aprisionando bajo su cuerpo a un "indefenso" a infantil Sultan que intentaba huir de él fingiendo estar herido de muerte...

-"No sufras mas mi princesa..."- murmuró el menor de los príncipes de Ilion dejando notar un tono travieso en su voz. –"...conozco la mejor forma de sanar tus heridas..."- la mirada de los ojos oscuros de este se clavaron intimidantes en el rostro sonrojado y aniñado de Ryuichi.

El joven Sultán fingió una vez mas estar a la borde de la muerte, llevándose una mano hasta la frente posando sobre ella el dorso de la misma, cerrando sus ojos azules una vez que Tatsuha se inclinó un poco mas sobre él.

Sin ganas de ver algo mas respecto a aquella extraña "representación" entre ambos, Hiro tosió un poco logrando atraer inmediatamente la mirada de los ojos azules de Ryuichi, quien lo miró algo confundido para acabar esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

En ese momento y sin tener en cuanta que se encontraba "al borde de la muerte", Ryuichi se levantó de un salto tirando al moreno hasta hacerlo quedar en la otra esquina de la habitación.

-"Hirooooooo! Has vuelto na no da!"- de un salto se enganchó en el cuello del pelirrojo, arrancando una sonrisa nerviosa ante la mirada aguada de su 'asaltante'.

-"Quieres ser tan amable de explicarme que rayos paso en Ilion?"- preguntó exasperado, zarandeando al pelirrojo quien le devolvió una mirada bastante desubicada. –"mi padre me envió una carta diciéndome que debía regresar de inmediato!."- insistió mostrándose intimidante.

-"Pero de que me..."-

-"Grrr... No sabes nada?"- preguntó nuevamente sin muchas esperanzas, no dejando acabar a Hiro.

Manteniendo a Kumagoro abrazado contra su pecho, Ryuichi los miraba embobado y manteniendo una expresión infantilmente desorientada ante la "conversación" de ambos jóvenes.

-"Si me explicaras primero Tat... err... Príncipe Tatsuha."- aprovechando que el menor de los príncipes se dignó a soltarlo, Hiro colocó bien sus ropajes, retirándose un poco de su "agresor".

Tatsuha frunció el ceño un poco contrariado antes de sacar un trozo de pergamino dentro de sus ropajes y proceder a leer:

/Querido Hijo:

Es urgente que vuelvas a Ilion lo mas pronto posible, de ahora en adelante

eres el próximo sucesor al trono dado que tu hermano Eiri renunció y se marcho.

Vuelve pronto hijo y anda con bien.

Tu padre./

Hiro no pudo evitar la sonrisa nuevamente, eso significaba que Shuichi

finalmente seria feliz con el príncipe Eiri y estaría bien; realmente se lo merecía.

-"De que te ríes?."- preguntó bastante desanimado Tatsuha. –"no quiero volver!"- sus ojitos adoptaron un brillo el cual amenazaba con romper en llanto en ese mismo momento. –"como paso todo esto? ningún Dios me quiereee!."- sus labios hicieron un puchero, dejando ver una expresión dramática y lastimera en su rostro.

Ryuchi inmediatamente procedió a dar palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda de

Tatsuha tratando de consolarlo. Aunque en el fondo entendía la sonrisa del pelirrojo; finalmente Shuichi iba a estar bien y eso le alegraba.

-"Serás el próximo rey de Ilion, Tatsuha, eso no es tan malo."- trató de animarlo Hiro con una sonrisa forzada; realmente no podía imaginarse a Tatsuha como un buen rey.

Ante el consuelo ofrecido por el joven Sultán, Tatsuha quedó repuesto de inmediato, fijando su mirada en los ojos azules de Ryuichi quien permanecía junto a él manteniendo una expresión aniñada e inocente.

-"Podríamos unir nuestros reinos Ryuichi-sama!"- anunció con una sonrisa

brillante, la cual surcó todo su rostro en una notable expresión de esperanza.

-"Eh?"- confundido ante tal idea, el joven Sultán inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado sin apartar su mirada de la del mas joven.

-"Claro!"- tomó las manos de Ryuichi, entrelazándolas con las suyas a la altura de su pecho, mostrando una mirada soñadora ante la confusión del otro. –"Ilion y Sindhar unidos a través de sus gobernantes! imagina todo lo que podríamos hacer!"- cerró los ojos por un momento, dejándose llevar por las numerosas fantasías que pasaban por su cabeza. –"tu y yo Ryuichi! por siempre!"- estiró un brazo mirando hacia el frente, como si de alguna manera hallara el horizonte.

Bajo la expresión por mas nerviosa de Hiro quien los observaba sin dar crédito a lo que allí estaba ocurriendo, los ojos azules del Sultán se clavaron en el mismo punto que lo había hecho la mirada de Tatsuha; como si ambos quisieran ver un nuevo futuro...

-"Ahhh..."- Ryuichi abrió la boca dejando ver en su rostro una expresión aun mas infantil, acabando por saltar encima del moreno. –"si quiero!"-

gritó extendiendo los brazos en cruz, permaneciendo sobre el cuerpo del mas joven. –"seria genial, podríamos hacer muchas cosas buenas, y nos divertiríamos sin fin na no da!"-

-"Si! sobre todo nos divertiríamos!"- entusiasmado ante tal idea, apretó las manos de Ryuichi entre las suyas, llevándoselas al pecho bajo una tonta expresión fantasiosa.

Hiro los miró asustado; como si ese par junto tuviesen el poder suficiente para gobernar el mundo. Suspiró algo cansado, esbozando una sutil sonrisa, aprovechando la distracción de ambos para salir de aquella sala y dejarlos con sus propias fantasías para un futuro...

-----------------------------------------

Se dejó caer sobre unos cojines que había acomodado junto a la terraza, era una noche bastante calurosa aunque aun podía sentir su piel fresca por el reciente baño, se había relajado bastante al bañarse, sentía todo su cuerpo libre de tensión.

Pero aun se negaba a irse a dormir, era tarde pero sentía el absurdo deseo de querer saludar a K y el rubio aun no llegaba, al parecer había salido a arreglar unos asuntos a una provincia cercana.

Así que tomó un laúd que encontró en su habitación a su llegada, le había parecido extraño ver aquel instrumento allí, pero no le dio mucha importancia, era muy similar a su vieja guitarra perdida en Ilion. Cerró los ojos y deslizó suavemente sus dedos sobre las cuerdas del instrumento creando un estimulante sonido.

-"Hiro..."- susurró una voz suave y fuerte cargada de pura seducción.

El pelirrojo sonrió al sonido de esa voz y abrió los ojos dejando de tocar. Enfocó su mirada en K; el rubio tenia un aspecto bastante mas salvaje que el de la ultima vez, su cabello caía hasta un poco mas abajo de su cintura, cubriendo toda su espalda y una parte de su rostro. Su piel se veía mas tostada, de alguna extraña manera sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad desafiante y la eterna sonrisa hambrienta bailando en sus labios.

En pocas palabras, se veía mas apetitoso que nunca. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue reírse de aquel pensamiento tan distinto a lo que antes pudiese pensar de su amante.

-"K..."- respondió el saludo dejando el laúd a un lado pero sin intentar aproximarse de ninguna manera al rubio.

-"Ven."- ordenó el rubio a la vez que se quitaba la capa dejándola caer en el suelo.

Hiro volvió a sonreír negándose a la orden del rubio. Si, quizás tenia ganas de tirarsele encima, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a hacérselo tan sencillo.

K le lanzó una mirada incrédula antes de darse la vuelta para sentarse sobre la cama y comenzar a quitarse las botas.

-"No te gusta obedecer."- afirmó comenzando a desabotonarse la camisa. –"habrá que hacer algo al respecto, no?."-

-"¿Y que harías al respecto K?."- cuestionó interesado.

-"Cobrar lo que me debes."- adoptó una expresión bastante perturbadora, ocasionando que el pelirrojo tragara grueso.

Se levantó de los cojines y se adentró completamente en la habitación hasta quedar frente a frente al rubio, dando inicio a un duelo de miradas, gris contra azul. Y justo así, de pronto, estaban el uno en los brazos del otro, y ambas bocas se encontraban con hambre, con deseo contenido. Pronto las manos de K se deslizaron bajo la camisa de su amante para comenzar a trazar un conocido camino en toda la extensión de su pecho.

K sintió la rigidez de un pezón contra la yema de sus dedos, acabando por arremeter con mas urgencia sobre aquella piel cálida, logrando los primeros gemidos de la noche. Eso era lo que llevaba deseando oír desde que su pelirrojo se había marchado a Ilion. Pero ahora lo tenia de vuelta para hacer todo lo quisiera hacer con él...

Se apartó de los labios de Hiro para descender con su lengua a través de su barbilla hasta su cuello para morder su hombro hasta hacerle sangrar. El pelirrojo lanzándole una mirada molesta al rubio se lo quito de encima.

-"Tengo sueño."- dijo de pronto, acostándose sobre la cama.

K lo miró incrédulo, definitivamente el pelirrojo estaba extraño esa noche. Quizás si se le había pasado la mano al morderle, pero todos aquellos días de abstinencia le tenían nublada la cordura. Resuelto se acercó hasta la cama, sentándose en el borde, para inclinarse sobre Hiro mientras deslizaba una mano dentro de su pantalón sobresaltándole.

-"Nunca me obedeces."- susurró el rubio contra la oreja del otro.

Seguidamente lamió el lóbulo, soplando suavemente sobre su cuello para luego dejar pequeñas mordidas en él, volviendo al mismo proceso de soplar y morder.

Hiro estaba temblando de placer ante la extraña combinación de caricias, su expresión se tornó dolorosa al sentir la lengua del rubio sobre la herida que había dejado en su hombro. La presión sobre su miembro se hizo mas rápida, logrando finalmente liberarse dentro de la espiral ansiosa y turbia de sensaciones que conformaba el primer orgasmo de la noche.

Gimió sin reparo antes de que su boca fuera invadida por la de K, aferró sus brazos al cuello del rubio atrayéndolo hacia si. Se rindió al beso, a la lengua siempre demandante de K y a sus caricias siempre sensuales y dominantes.

Sintió al rubio moverse de encima. Lo miró mientras terminaba por quitarse el pantalón para luego quitarle el suyo. Los ojos azules de K siempre le cautivaban y su voluntad se esfumaba en momentos como ese especialmente; se sentía dominado con esa mirada. No pudo evitar mover sus caderas hacia el rubio cuando este le quitó el pantalón, quería mas.

-"K..."- Murmuró secamente.

Recogió el resto del fluido seminal que humedecía parte del miembro semi erecto del pelirrojo, acariciándolo hasta convertirlo nuevamente en una erección. Entonces besó el abdomen de Hiro mientras buscaba con sus dedos la pequeña abertura en su cuerpo, masajeando delicadamente en círculos antes de penetrarle.

Se deleitó con los suaves suspiros del pelirrojo que cada vez se iban tornando en incitantes gemidos, claro indicio de que ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse, mientras se dedicó a lamer desde el torso hasta la cadera.

-"Abre mas las piernas."- le indicó el rubio con voz demandante.

-"¡K...!"- gritó un tanto avergonzado, pero fue cortado ante la invasión de un tercer dedo en su entrada.

Hiro gimió roncamente ante la presión de esos dedos demasiado cerca de aquel punto especialmente sensitivo.

K retiró sus dedos de Hiro y apartó con ambas manos las rodillas del pelirrojo y le penetró profundamente haciéndole gritar. Se quedó inmóvil por un momento esperando a que el pelirrojo terminara por relajarse ante la violenta invasión. Colocó su frente sobre la del otro, acomodando sus cabellos sobre la almohada.

-"Relájate."- susurró con una extraña suavidad que hizo a Hiro abrir sus ojos, perdiéndose en la mirada azul.

-"Muévete."- ordenó el pelirrojo tomando dos puños del cabello rubio entre sus manos, atrayendo a K en un beso apasionado

Asintiendo, el rubio comenzó a moverse dentro de él en una caricia suave, sintiendo las uñas de Hiro enterrarse en su espalda mientras su rostro se transfiguraba por el placer; sus ojos cerrados, su boca abierta en un gemido sordo.

Comenzó a entrar y salir del pelirrojo desesperadamente, en un ritmo furioso, intenso. Y Hiro no podía evitar los gemidos que escapaban de su garganta al ser poseído casi salvajemente.

Sus piernas se aferraron a la cadera del rubio, mientras sus manos esta vez se hallaban enredadas entre el largo cabello de este. El abdomen de K proporcionaba una caricia casi dolorosa contra su miembro. Sin soportar mas aquella presión se arqueó hacia el rubio.

Cuando el rubio volvió a morder su hombro, sintió que ardía en deseo y placer. En un ultimo movimiento invadió la boca de K en un beso posesivo derramando su esencia, humedeciendo el abdomen y el pecho del rubio que continuo moviéndose con dificultad en su interior al sentir los músculos internos del pelirrojo succionarlo de una forma casi imposible.

En una ultima embestida se enterró lo mas profundamente posible y se rindió ante el ardiente volcán de sentimientos. Se sintió lleno y satisfecho al tener el cuerpo de Hiro una vez mas.

Se dejó caer contra la cama, sintiendo el peso del rubio contra su pecho, sintió sus mejillas arder cuando este salió de él. Sin poder aguantar mas, el pelirrojo terminó por rendirse al sueño, acomodándose sobre el abdomen aun húmedo de K.

K deslizó su mano sobre la cabeza de Hiro en una reconfortante caricia en la cual enredó los mechones de cabello entre sus dedos, acomodándose sobre las almohadas antes de rendirse él también al cansancio que invadía su cuerpo tras un largo viaje, y una larga espera...

-----------------------------------------------

-"No me lo puedo creer..."- el joven esclavo recorrió la habitación girando sobre si mismo, manteniendo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. –"Yuki me quiere! Yuki me quiere!"- con una nueva maniobra de giros, recorrió nuevamente la estancia.

-"Shuichi ya vale..."- le advirtió el rubio sin mirarlo, sintiéndose algo exasperado ante el pequeño, pero sintiéndose feliz igualmente.

Tomó sus cosas personales, acomodándolas entre la ropa que se llevaría. No pudo evitar que una tonta sonrisa se dejara ver en sus labios bajo los alegres canturreos del joven esclavo, quien no había parado quieto en ningún momento.

-"Seré feliz con Yuki, Yuki será feliz conmigo... viviremos felices y comeremos perdiceeeeeeeeeeees!"- en la ultima estrofa de la "canción", tropezó contra la pared, acabando por caer al suelo resbalando por la misma. –"iteeeeee!"- se quejó al hallarse sentado en el suelo, recibiendo una inmediata mirada por parte de Eiri.

-"Baka..."- fue lo único que dijo antes de acercarse a su esclavo.

Se agachó levemente, extendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera en pie, tirando seguidamente del joven para acabar abrazándolo contra su cuerpo provocando un inmediato sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-"Date prisa en preparar tus cosas, tenemos que marcharnos."- se dio media vuelta, volviendo a su tarea de alistar sus pertenencias.

-"Y a donde vamos a vivir?"- de un salto se sentó en la cama, moviendo las piernas de forma nerviosa, clavando su mirada en la espalda de su amo.

-"Ya lo veras... es un sitio que va a gustarte, en la montaña."- Shuichi sonrió ante la idea del rubio, aunque en realidad le daba lo mismo mientras estuviera con él.

-"Oye Yuki..."- en respuesta, el rubio se giró a mirarlo. –"estas seguro? Es decir... de verdad quieres hacer esto? Quieres estar conmigo?"- preguntó algo preocupado, quizás sin creer todavía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-"Claro..."- una suave sonrisa en aquel rostro pálido la cual contrastaba con sus ojos dorados le dio la verdadera respuesta.

Shuichi sonrió aliviado, sintiendo un enorme sentimiento de felicidad en su interior, deseando estar por siempre con su príncipe...

----------------------------------------------

Era una cálida tarde de primavera; los aldeanos se dedicaban a sus tareas cotidianas y los niños jugaban entre las calles de aquel concurrido pueblo.

Algo alejado del gentío, a las afueras del lugar y mas concretamente al pie de la montaña, una modesta casita descansaba cercana a un riachuelo de aguas cristalinas, las cuales se helaban en invierno y volvían a fluir con el buen tiempo.

Una melodiosa voz embriagó el ambiente con la dulzura y la fuerza que desprendía. Unos enormes ojos violetas brillaban clavados en el agua que corría a través del río.

Le gustaba aquel lugar; pasar allí sus ratos libres en los que su adorado príncipe no podía prestarle la atención debida a consecuencia de su nuevo trabajo como escritor. Aun así se sentía bien; por fin Eiri era feliz, por fin hacia lo que le gustaba y eso le provocaba un sentimiento de satisfacción que lo completaba perfectamente.

Sentado en la hierba fresca, Shuichi sacó de entre su ropa una hoja algo arrugada; la cual parecía tener mas tiempo del que realmente tenia, consecuencia de haberla mirado tantas veces.

Sonrió de una forma algo melancólica al comenzar a leerla de nuevo, recordando a su mejor amigo. Ambos seguían manteniendo el contacto a pesar de la distancia; Hiro se dedicaba a contarle las "aventuras" que se Vivian en el reino de Sindhar; como Tatsuha a pesar de su nuevo cargo como heredero al trono de Ilion, pasaba mas tiempo cerca de Ryuichi que de su padre...

Tampoco había pasado inadvertido para el joven de cabellos rosados la forma en la que su mejor amigo hablaba de K; al parecer había algo entre ambos y aquello le resultaba bastante divertido y extraño a su vez.

Dobló nuevamente la carta, suspirando para acabar clavando su mirada al frente, dejando que la suave brisa jugara con sus mechones rosados. Al parecer todo iba bien; tanto, que parecía un sueño... un sueño que le daba miedo por momentos y del cual no quería despertar.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro enérgicamente, adoptando una expresión decidida, sin intención de pensar mas en aquello. Esos seis meses que llevaba viviendo con Eiri en aquel lugar había sido de lo mejor y aunque seguían siendo habituales sus "discusiones" con el rubio, siempre conseguían arreglar sus diferencias de la mejor manera posible...

Shuichi distinguió perfectamente la silueta del rubio en la distancia; echando a correr hacia él manteniendo aquella amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Yuki!"- gritó elevando un brazo con la mas clara intención de que Eiri lo viera.

Una mueca asustada apareció en el rostro del rubio, quien abrió de par en par sus ojos dorados al verse venir encima aquella especie de bolita rodando colina abajo.

Su única reacción fue la de apartarse de su camino, pero Shuichi se detuvo antes de que pudiera arrollarlo. Eiri esbozó una sonrisa aliviada, recibiendo con un abrazo al joven de cabellos rosados quien le respondió con el mismo gesto de una forma mimosa.

Ambos se adentraron en la acogedora vivienda, deteniéndose en el salón, donde antes de que Eiri pudiera dar un paso mas, Shuichi volvió a abrazarlo con ganas.

-"Cuanto te he extrañado Yuki! La próxima vez tienes que llevarme contigo."- comentó poniendo morritos, mostrando ante su amante unos grandes ojitos violetas.

Eiri tan solo sonrió de forma divertida, tomando al mas joven de los hombros y separándolo un poco de si para acabar mostrando ante este un paquete el cual iba bien envuelto en un papel de color marrón claro.

-"Uhm? Que es esto?"- dedicó una mirada desconcertada a dicho paquete, mirando seguidamente al rubio. –"es un regalo para mi?"-

-"No, pero ábrelo."- una sutil pero persistente sonrisa en los labios de Eiri le hizo adoptar una actitud interesada al mas joven.

Shuichi desenvolvió el paquete, quedándose absorto al ver lo que este ocultaba.

-"Yuki... esto es..."- sus ojos violetas se clavaron en los dorados, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Eiri.

-"Es mi primer libro publicado."- tomó el libro entre sus manos, alzándolo para mirarlo con orgullo.

-"Es.. es genial Yuki!"- dejando que las lagrimas asomaran a sus ojos, no pudo evitar abrazar a su amante.

-"Que te parece si.. lo celebramos?"- le susurró al oído, ocasionando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Shuichi.

No dijo nada, tan solo rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y lo besó; un beso con el cual pretendía responder a la pregunta. Eiri dejó el libro sobre la mesa sin romper el beso, tomando nuevamente entre sus brazos al pequeño.

No lo dejaría ir. Nunca lo soltaría. Shuichi era la persona que mas había cambiado su vida y no solo eso; si no que la había guiado. Le había dado el valor suficiente para encontrarse a si mismo y luchar por lo que quería. Por eso.. siempre lucharía por Shuichi, por el amor que lo unía a aquel pequeño esclavo que una vez llegó a su vida y acabó colándose en su corazón...

Sobre la mesa, descansaba aquel libro; el primer libro publicado por el escritor Yuki Eiri, un libro lleno de encanto; el cuento de una historia de amor... un libro en el que había puesto mucho mas que simples letras, todo ello acogido por una cubierta de color negro y adornos dorados en la cual destacaban en letras grandes y doradas un titulo... "Dream Within"...

---

Aunque cada hombre mata lo que ama,  
que lo oiga todo el mundo,  
unos lo hacen con una mirada amarga,  
otros con una palabra lisonjera;  
el cobarde lo hace con un beso,  
el hombre valiente con una espada.

Unos matan su amor cuando son jóvenes,  
y otros cuando son viejos;  
unos lo estrangulan con manos de lujuria,  
otros con manos de oro:  
el más amable usa un cuchillo,  
porque así el muerto se enfría antes.

Unos aman demasiado poco, otros demasiado tiempo,  
algunos venden y otros compran;  
unos dan muerte con muchas lágrimas  
y otros sin un suspiro:  
pero aunque cada hombre mata lo que ama,  
no todos mueren por ello.

FIN

* * *

El poema se titula: No todo hombre de Oscar Wilde; De _La balada de la cárcel de Riding_

--

"¡Un esclavo! Mi reino por un esclavo." En realidad deberia ser: "¡Un caballo¡Mi reino por un caballo!".

Enrique III en la batalla de Bosworth Field. W Shakespeare. cathain se encoge Es que me inspiró la frase.

* * *

Notas de Ainoah: OHH .. k mal ya hemos akabadooo despues de tantos meses de esperaa, a llegado el final / sabiamos k este dia iba a llegar pero aun asi / ayy .. k depresion  
...pero k no kunda el paniko! vamos a hacer otro fic - esta vez no kontaremos kon la ayuda de Sai, dice k kiere tomarse un tiempo libre de esribir y kiere relax, asi k hemos kontratado los servicios de Natcha, otra muy buena escritora k a echo otros fics de Gravi, el tema tratara sobre Shu k se gana la vida de striper en un bar de mala muerte y Yuki es un poli k va de incognito al gareto para... mmm ya lo vereisss no seais ociososs todo a su tiempo, ya sabeis en breve tendreis mas perversiones, todo tipo de lujurias y tabus seran plasmados en una red de prostuticion y asesinatos kon todos nuestros personajes de Gravi! Espero k os haya gustado este fic, y k lo hayais disfrutado hasta el final, graciasss por leernoss y por todos los reviews y la aceptacion k a tenido el fic, gracias a ellos, hemos seguido luchando para echarlo adelante y llegar al final! MUCHAS GRACIASS Y HASTA EL PROXIMO TRINKAMIENTOO!  
PD: para Sai y Cath, echare de menos escribir el fic kon vosotras, siempre diskutiendo por el que poniamos, kon las risas k nos kojiamos kon las "esenitas", kon las paridas de shu, tatsu y demas ayshh y komo nos tirabamos de los pelos por komo iba a acabar UU total, k echare de menos todos esos pekeños momentos - aunke algunas se empeñen por akabarlo ya ¬¬ kruel, me habeis inspirado en mis pensamientos y mis ideas y espero algun dia poder escribir un fic tal y komo lo haceis vosotras, venga niñass nos vemos en el msn!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de Cathain: ok, despues de 2 años con 4 meses finalmente se termina DW y estoy impresionada. Y me siento feliz y triste, feliz porque finalmente esta concluido nuestro fanfic, un fanfic que ah tomado y nos ah dado mucho a las 3, ya se, ya se, estoy nostalgica jajaja pero bueno es lo que siento, ahora estoy triste porque ya se acabo, ahora como vamos a seguir planeando, ideando y hasta peleando (muy poco enrealidad) sobre nuestro bebe p y tambien dejaremos de recibir sus maravillosos comentarios. Pero todo termina, cambia, evoluciona, y la vida sigue, es el orden natural de todas las cosas. Yo digo, que me encanta haber participado en este proyecto, y lo demas no importa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de Saiyi: No me lo puedo creer...**Saiyi aparece con el pañuelito y los lagrimones** de verdad se ha acabado ya este fic? BUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TT en fin.. todo se acaba no? Y la verdad es que ya tocaba ver este fic terminado... aunque hemos tardado meses y pido disculpas -- pero cada una hemos tenido varios problemas y lo hemos tenido que seguir poco a poco, por ese motivo no ha estado antes este cap... supongo que la mayoría ni os acordaríais de por donde iba el fic U y no es de extrañar... hace meses! Pero bueno... por fin esta aquí, el esperado final a mi personalmente me ha gustado muchísimo, eso del libro es una idea que tenia en mente y que quería escribir bueno, creo que ha sido un cap. bastante completo y con todas las cosas en su sitio un bonito final feliz para un fic al que le hemos puesto mucho sentimiento y nuestra mejor intención para que os gustara, espero que lo hayamos conseguido hasta el final no tengo mas que decir.. solo que me alegro mucho de haber escrito Dream Within junto a Ai y a Cath, y de verdad.. muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y por vuestro apoyo, sin él, este fic tampoco hubiera sido posible.


End file.
